Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna
by Nanghaithya
Summary: Por Resmiranda.Traduccion InEsp. Kagome, ahora en universidad, descubre la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin. El dolor puede ser una prisión, pero los lazos del amor no son fácilmente deshechos. Cual es la verdad detras de los cuentos de hadas?
1. Preludio

Correccion: La autora de esta historia no soy yo (Nanghaithya) es Resmiranda :). El proposito de esta traducción, es el compartir esta maravillosa historia escrita, como ya les dije, por Resmiranda, con mi gente hispana ojala que les guste como a mi, es un cuento increíble, ok, disfruten!.

**Titulo**: Cuentos de La Casa de la Luna

**Resumen**: Kagome, ahora en universidad, descubre la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin. El dolor puede ser una prisión, pero los lazos del amor no son fácilmente deshechos.

**Parejas: **Ninguna

**Categorías: **Gen, Cuento, Drama

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Nota del Autora: **Escribí esta historia en mi cabeza mientras regresaba de un viaje a mi antiguo colegio y me condenaba si no conseguía un ticket enseguida. Culpo a este fic. No estoy segura si este es el comienzo de una historia, la serie de un cuento de hadas, o un one-shot. Ya veremos.

**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna **

**La Doncella y el Señor del Oeste**

Kagome se acomodo en su silla en el auditorio, sus pies moviéndose espasmódicamente en impaciencia mientras esperaba a que la clase comience. Ella ahora era una superior en la universidad con su titulo de Arqueología a la vuelta de la esquina, excepto por este particular requisito: Mitos y Leyendas de Japón. Ella se lo había reservado para el final de su carrera universitaria por una razón; era casi un placer, algo para recompensarse a si misma por haberlo hecho bien.

Aun así, había sido un tanto aburrido. En secreto, Kagome había estado deseando escuchar de alguna noticia de Inuyasha en cualquiera de los tomos polvorientos que su profesor pudiese descubrir, pero aun así parecía que ella y sus amigos – ella reprimió el familiar, doloroso tirón en su pecho – habían sido puestos fuera de las paginas de la historia e incluso de la imaginación. Todo lo que quedaba de ellos era su propia memoria y el pozo deshecho, escondido en la oscuridad de su templo hogar.

Sin embargo, hoy era posible que tenga, por lo menos, algunas pistas más hacia la familia de Inuyasha. Durante el último periodo de clases, ella había estado inmensamente emocionada, apenas capas de mantenerse quieta, ya que habian discutido la leyenda de Inutashio y Ryuukotsusei, y hasta lo que ella podía decir, era bastante exacta. Tanaeda-sensei había contado la historia de cómo el Demonio Señor del Oeste se había enamorado y tomado a una humana como esposa, pero como tal cosa era una debilidad, el había sido desafiado por sus vasallos para poner a prueba su fuerza. El taiyoukai lucho contra un dragón de trueno para asegurar sus tierras y gobernar, pero el dragón le había administrado un fatal golpe e Inutashio tan solo pudo sellarlo en la montaña. Si no le hubiera sonado tan familiar, Kagome hubiese pensado tal cuento ser terriblemente romántico, pero ella sabia el resto de la historia – como la esposa del Señor tuvo un hijo quien sufrió por la muerte de su padre, y como la elección de su padre condujo a una división entre sus hijos – y eso en lugar le entristeció.

Su boca se torció con arrepentimiento. Tal vez la historia de hoy no iba a ser tan deprimente. Esta mañana, iban a leer una fabula menos conocida sobre Inutashio; una que prometía revelar porque el poderoso demonio sentía tal compasión por la raza humana comparado con el desden que comúnmente el resto de los de su raza sentían. Mientras no era nada sobre Inuyasha, aun era algo, y estos días, cinco años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, casi cualquier cosa que se dirigía a el parecía algún tipo de conexión, algo que los unía a través del resonante abismo de tiempo. Con esfuerzo, Kagome inmovilizo su pie, y echo un vistazo a su cuaderno, lista para apuntar cualquier cosa que parezca importante. Tanaeda-sensei era un excelente narrador, y algunas veces era difícil tomar los aspectos más importantes de sus historias.

Alrededor suyo, los estudiantes guardaban silencio mientras el profesor entraba, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja a todos con luminosos dientes blancos y mejillas redondas. Kagome le sonrió de vuelta, su ánimo alegrándola un poco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiendo su bolígrafo y rápidamente lo saco de su boca, alistándose.

Tanaeda-sensei aclaro su garganta, y la clase se sentó aun más recta, ansiosa de empezar. Su profesor sonrió, y empezó la lección.

"Hoy," anuncio, "estudiaremos la leyenda de La Doncella y el Señor del Oeste." Hizo un buen espectáculo reajustando su corbata y haciendo sonar sus nudillos, lo que hizo a la clase retorcerse en sus asientos; a todos les gustaba una buena historia, y Tanaeda-sensei solo demoraba cuando la historia era particularmente buena. Kagome casi mordió a través de su labio.

Por fin, las actuaciones terminaron, aclaro su garganta nuevamente, reordeno sus notas y empezó.

"Hace tiempo atrás, el Señor Demonio del Oeste era un frío, duro hombre, el cual se preocupaba poco por otros demonios y menos por humanos. Era conocido por todo Japón como un implacable gobernante de mano de hierro en sus tierras, y quien fuese que cruzara por su camino, lo mataba sin compasión o clemencia o distinción por ser amigo o enemigo. El tenia ni aliados ni acompañantes."

_Suena como otro molesto perro demonio que solía conocer, _Kagome pensó con cierta socarronería. ¿_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que pensé en el? _Responsablemente escribió algunas notas

"El Señor era poderoso en los días de su juventud, pero no era invencible y tuvo muchas batallas en las que fue herido. Después de un encuentro, fue gravemente lesionado, y abandonado en el suelo del bosque, imposibilitado de moverse. Ahora en las Tierras del Oeste, el País de la Luna, hubo una pequeña aldea, y en esa aldea vivía una pequeña niña humana. Cuando era muy joven fue huérfana y vivió en la pocilga de sus padres, completamente sola, hasta el día en que encontró al Señor del Oeste bajo un árbol.

"Ella era compasiva y delicada, y cuidaba del Señor hasta que el pudiera moverse de nuevo, aunque se dice que el era desagradecido y se negaba a darle las gracias, pero a ella no le importaba, así era su espíritu y amabilidad.

"Desafortunadamente para ella, justo después que el Señor recuperara su fuerza, su aldea fue atacada por lobos, y ella fue asesinada de una sola mordida, pero su cuerpo no fue devorado ya que era nada mas que una pobre huérfana, medio hambrienta.

"El Señor del Oeste pudo nunca haber sabido de su destino si no hubiese capturado la esencia de su sangre en el viento, y regreso para hallar su quebrado cuerpo, carente de vida.

"Normalmente, el la hubiera dejado ahí para ser consumida por los pájaros y regresar a la tierra, pero algo sucedió con el mientras observaba su cuerpo sin vida; se encontró a si mismo recordando su gentileza y compasión, su desinteresada generosidad, y fue conmovido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma de hierro. El despiadado Señor del Oeste fue conmovido por su tragedia, y así el invocó su poder y coraje y abrió el portal de entre los mundos con su espada, descendiendo al infierno para hallar su espíritu y regresarlo a su cuerpo.

"Y porque tenia tal compasión hacia ella, se le permitió salir ileso de entre los mundos, y fue devuelta. Desde ese día en adelante ellos viajaron juntos: el príncipe Inu-Youkai y la pequeña campesina."

El bolígrafo de Kagome se había dejado de mover. Algo de esta historia era tan fascinante y familiar, que la hizo sentir como si alguien hubiese abierto la parte trasera de su cabeza y hubiese derramado agua helada en su columna. _Esta no es la historia del padre de Inuyasha... _pensó confundida, y sus ojos se ofuscaron haciendo que el salón de clase, como en el pasado, se obscureciera. Destellos de memoria se dispararon en su mente, y fue momentáneamente invadida de visiones de lobos, y de una pequeña niña con un rostro tan brillante como el sol, y reyes demonios, y una espada que no podía matar...

"Ellos se mantuvieron juntos por largo tiempo, y mientras viajaba con el, El Señor de las Tierras Iluminadas por La Luna, tuvo que enfrentar su primer gran prueba. Una noche, la niña fue robada por el viento y llevada al refugio de un malvado hanyou quien solo deseaba el poder, y cuando el príncipe demonio decidió perseguirlo fue casi asesinado y consumido por el hanyou, el cual quería el poder de un demonio completo. Después de varias batallas, el hanyou fue finalmente derrotado, y el Señor regreso a su casa familiar en el oeste: la Casa de la Luna.

"La niña creció y se volvió una joven mujer, y permaneció con su señor en la Casa de la Luna. Porque ella nunca dejo su lado, y el no podía negarle lo que ella quería, creció silvestre y con pies descalzos, escuchando a los árboles y a los ríos, hablando con los espíritus de la tierra y el cielo, y ella era feliz. Por su parte, el Señor se encontró a si mismo contento de mirarla en los campos mientras se convertía en una encantadora doncella con cabello como el carbón y ojos como la miel, de largas extremidades y pálida como la luna. Ella le temía a nada mas que a los lobos, por lo que aun recordaba el golpe de muerte que había arrastrado su alma fuera de su cuerpo, y ella amaba a nadie mas que a su Señor, quien mantenía a los lobos alejados y la trajo de vuelta de las tierras de los muertos.

"Pero no todo estaba bien en las Tierras del Oeste. Se decía que el Señor se estaba volviendo débil y torpe, que estaba estropeado en su cabeza por cuidar de una mujer humana. Lenguas inquietas se meneaban y ondeaban, propagando mentiras, hablando de cómo el Señor la tomaría como esposa, como llevaría abajo su dinastía, y como el Oeste caería con el. Los youkai que le pagaban sumisión se volvieron descontentos e inquietos, y finalmente, cuando el príncipe estuvo fuera en el Norte, asistiendo negocios, sus vasallos asediaron la Casa de la Luna.

"Ni un solo edificio fue abandonado sin ser destruido; los desleales vasallos del Señor quemaron y masacraron su hogar, empapando los suelos de los jardines con sangre y mutilando los cuerpos, cuando encontraron a la doncella humana que amaba a su Señor y se negó a abandonar su nido, la violaron uno por uno, y después rebanaron su cuerpo en pedazos y los sepultaron, dispersos al otro lado de las tierras, para que así ni el Gran Demonio de la Tierras del Oeste pueda encontrar su alma y traerla de vuelta otra vez, sin importar cuan profunda sea su compasión, o cuan fuerte sea su amor.

"Cuando el Señor finalmente regreso para encontrar su hogar en ruinas y su reino en su final, se enfureció de aflicción, y desafió a los que habian ascendido a su posición, acusándolos a todos de engaño y mentira y deshonra. Los demonios coincidieron, pero al amanecer del siguiente día, cuando el duelo por el trono de la tierra debía darse, el príncipe fue emboscado. Sus atacantes rompieron la espada que usaba en batallas, la destrozaron en mil pedazos, pero aunque mucho trataron, la espada que abría el portal entre los mundos no pudo ser destruida. En cambio fue entregada al señor gobernante, y el deshonrado príncipe fue sellado con mágicas cadenas que no se podían romper, forjadas en el infierno del corazón del mundo, y tirado al mar.

"Pero el Señor era fuerte, y no murió. En cambio rompió las cadenas que jamás debían romperse y fue cargado en el pecho de las aguas hacia las tierras del Sur.

"Como su espada, su corazón fue destrozado. El príncipe exiliado tomo el largo camino hacia el Este, despojado de su atuendo de reyes y cortó su cabello. Por cinco y veinte años, y cinco y veinte años mas el deambulo, vestido como un campesino, deshonrado y en vergüenza, y aunque cruzo las Tierras del Este, El País del Sol, se movía sigilosamente en las sombras, buscando a su niña perdida y llamándola, gritando su hermoso nombre.

"Sucedió que una miko se volvió prominente en el Norte, y era de tal gran poder y gran compasión que inclusive demonios que buscaban un final a sus penas iban hacia ella y solicitaban ayuda. Cuando el Señor oyó sobre ella, inmediatamente viajo hacia el Norte y la busco y le pidió quitar las memorias de su niña, para así poder superar su dolor y vengar su propia deshonra, y su terrible fallecimiento. El peso de la pena en su corazón era tan grande que no tenía deseos de pelear, ni intensiones de recuperarse.

"Pero la sacerdotisa negó con su cabeza.

"¿La olvidarás?' ella le pregunto amablemente, pero no sin pena.

"Si,' le respondió 'No puedo luchar, y no puedo hacer justicia por ella.'

"Pero olvidarla seria como hacer desaparecer tu justicia,' la sacerdotisa le respondió. 'Debes hacerle frente a tus penas por ti mismo antes de que la justicia pueda ser merecida.'

"Y el Señor se desespero, ya que en cincuenta años, su aflicción no había disminuido. Dejo a la sacerdotisa, pero tres noches después, el regresó, y le pidió de nuevo que le quitase las memorias.

"Finalmente, la sacerdotisa cedió. 'Te puedo ayudar,' dijo, 'pero no puedo borrar los recuerdos.' Se levantó y se retiró a su templo, y regresó con una gruesa ropa tan negra que se desvanecía en la noche, y el príncipe tuvo que concentrarse para verla.

"Llévate estas, y recuérdala,' la miko le dijo. 'Debes empapar estas prendas con tus lagrimas antes de que el peso sea levantado, y después tu justicia será merecida.'

"El príncipe estaba sorprendido, nunca en sus cincuenta años de haber deambulado – en efecto, en su vida entera- había derramado una lagrima por alguien. Pero de todos modos tomo las ropas y se adentro en el bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezo, y recordó cuando él conoció por primera vez a su niña, como su compasión por alguien como él había conmovido su corazón en una forma la cual nadie nunca pudo, y como reía con las luciérnagas, y gritaba cuando oía lobos, y sonreía cuando la miraba.

"Y recordó cuanto la extrañaba, y el Señor enterró su rostro en las prendas, y lloró.

"Cuando el amanecer vino, el Señor miró las ropas que tenía en frente y encontró que sus lagrimas la habían vuelto blanca pura; pero mucho mas sorprendente era la disminución del peso en su alma, y ya no era mas el exiliado Príncipe de las Tierras Iluminadas por la Luna atado por pena y sellado por dolor. Se puso las prendas que se habían vuelto del color de la luna, y reunió su poder en él.

"En menos de una quincena, el príncipe llamó a las antiguas alianzas, encontró nuevos amigos y envió sus espías a sus tierras ancestrales, y cuando la luna llena alcanzó su clímax y colgaba del cielo como una lagrima, cruzo rápidamente hacia las Tierras Iluminadas por la luna y reclamó lo que era suyo, masacrando la coalición de vasallos que lo habían derrocado, pero meramente destrozando sus hogares al viento, por lo que no tenían culpa alguna, y recordó a su niña claramente, y supo que ella hubiese odiado la destrucción de inocentes. Aquellos que no se opusieron a él, eran bienvenidos de vuelta en sus campos, y lentamente el Señor reconstruyó su reino y una vez mas vivió en la Casa de la Luna.

"Cuando un año paso, el Señor del Oeste, restaurado y fuerte, construyó un templo a su niña perdida, y alrededor plantó flores para atraer mariposas en el día, y luciérnagas en la noche, para hacerla sonreír en el más allá.

"Y un siglo después del día en que el Príncipe había por primera vez traído su alma de vuelta del mundo de los muertos, el guarda tumbas fue al templo; y ahí encontró los cadáveres de ciento un lobos recostados en su base, la muestra final de afecto del Señor del Oeste para su niña, a quien había amado y perdido, y luego encontrado de nuevo."

Alrededor, los silbidos y la precipitación de aliento fueron callados de repente, y después soltados en un gran ruido, y sillas sonaron mientras la gente se ponía de pie para marcharse.

Pero Kagome estaba pegada en su asiento, mirando fijamente su cuaderno, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, poniendo borrosas las paginas en frente de ella donde había dibujado docenas y docenas de lunas decrecientes.


	2. Capitulo uno

_**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna **_

**Por **

_**Resmiranda **_

**Capitulo uno**

"Existe una hora en la que un hombre podría ser feliz para toda su vida, si por lo menos consiguiese encontrarla" – George Herbert

...o...

Sesshoumaru, el Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País Iluminado por la Luna, y Señor de la Casa de la Luna, silenciosamente se preguntaba porque estaba de pie en el aire frío y mirando fijamente la pared occidental de su casa tan temprano en la mañana, que hubiese podido ser ayer.

A su lado, Rin se veía ligeramente decepciona. "¿Acaso no ve algo, Sesshoumaru-sama?" ella le preguntó, seriamente. Tiritaba un poco aunque su kimono era grueso y de varias capas, pero parecía alerta y decidida en mostrarle...lo que fuese. Giró su cabeza a un lado, como si tratase de fijar su visión en algo diferente, pero solo consiguió torcer sus ojos.

Escucho a Rin suspirar de impaciencia cuando se rindió ante un enorme bostezo. No por primera vez, Sesshoumaru se sintió ligeramente arrepentido de haber escogido salvar a quien parecía ser el único ser humano en el mundo que se levantaba tan temprano, que ir a la cama era solamente una excusa para cambiar su peinado.

_Tal vez,_ Sesshoumaru pensó mientras dejó que su mente se extraviara un poco más lejos, _ella necesita _toda la noche _para arreglar su cabello. Eso debe ser. _Le pareció como si a ella le tomara una hora o dos para que su pelo sea coaccionado en sus diarias confecciones, así que esta hipótesis tenía un extraño atractivo. Esta particular mañana Rin lucía su cabellera en un extrañamente elaborado peinado, lleno de complicados bucles y brillantes nudos y sostenidos por enormes horquillas que probablemente le sacarían un ojo a alguien tarde o temprano – tal vez hasta los de ella, si llegaba a voltear su cabeza muy rápido. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella nunca pensaba en tales cosas, en absoluto; ella vestía su pequeña yukata y su cabello era recogido hacia un lado en un simple estilo, y era feliz caminando con él a través de los bosques de sus tierras mientras el ubicaba a sus enemigos y hacía poco trabajo de ellos. Y luego ella creció ante sus ojos, tan rápido que un día mientras se agachaba para inspeccionar un particularmente interesante tipo de oruga su yukata casi revienta en las costuras, y solo pensamientos rápidos de su parte habían salvado su modestia, aunque le costo a él su haori y una medida de su dignidad.

Y ahora ella tenía un exceso de pesados kimonos para el invierno y ligeras yukatas para el verano y parecía que los quería cambiar cada semana, un hábito que lo dejaba ligeramente perplejo. El había llegado a casa una noche para encontrar toda las prendas de Rin amontonadas fuera de su ventana y una cantidad de aterrorizados sirvientes corriendo por la casa, recogiendo obis y kimonos sin dueño y regresándolos a su habitación donde ella inmediatamente los arrojaría por la ventana nuevamente en un ciclo interminable. Sesshoumaru temía que ella se hubiera enfermado – la pequeña muestra podía ser solo el resultado de una fiebre – hasta que le presento el problema a Myouga cuando se encontraron, y la pulga le había asegurado que era perfectamente natural para las jovencitas que se obsesionaran con lo que debían vestir y arrojar prendas en perfecto estado fuera de la ventana en descontento porque los colores se había desvanecido ligeramente.

"Uno puede llamarlo fiebre," Myouga había dicho tan sabiamente como pudo, "excepto que dura varios años después del primer sangrado."

Sesshoumaru había arqueado una ceja. En su experiencia, cuando una mujer alcanzaba la madurez, simplemente significaba que encontraría una pareja, no que se volvería loca.

"Les sucede a aquellos de descendencia humana que no han encontrado una pareja," Myouga dijo. "Mi Señor, su hermano era bastante susceptible a esto también"

"Dices que Inuyasha es una fémina?" Sesshoumaru había preguntado. La información de Myouga le sonaba bastante superficial.

Myoga negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "El es mitad humano. Después de haber alcanzado la madurez se volvió salvaje y rebelde, ne?"

Sesshoumaru había bufado. "El siempre fue salvaje y rebelde. Y falto de sensatez."

"Bueno, recuerdas a Kagome-sama?"

Hubo una pausa. Sesshoumaru había conocido mucha gente a través de los años, muchos de los cuales se unieron a las tropas de los muertos pronto, pero no pudo recordar a alguien con el nombre Kagome. "¿Quién?" finalmente había preguntado.

"La sacerdotisa con la cual Inuyasha solía viajar."

Sesshoumaru digirió esta información. "¿Ese era su nombre?" Verdaderamente, el mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Hai. Si te acuerdas, ella también era muy rebelde, y tenía muy poco sentido común. Recuerdo que interfirió en algunas batallas sin pensarlo antes."

"Eso no es del todo igual que arrojar ropa fuera de una ventana," Sesshoumaru había respondido.

"Ah," Myouga dijo, "pero fue imprudente y falto de sensatez, no obstante. Aún más que decidida en arrojar por la ventana su propio guardarropas."

Sesshoumaru había sido forzado a admitir que esto era verdad, y con reticencia aceptó el hecho de que Rin ya no era la pequeña niña que el conocía, pero que se estaba volviendo una joven mujer. La idea le retorció el corazón, solo un poco. Determinadamente, ignoró el sentimiento y pidió mas prendas para ella y aplastó a Jaken para sentirse mejor.

Desafortunadamente ella no había detenido sus extraños cambios. Ella ahora, era inestable, pero parecía que aun lo amaba tanto como cuando era una niña; cuando él hubo sugerido que ya era tiempo de que encontrara un esposo, ella había llorado y gemido y aferrado sus manos a su kimono, rogándole que reconsidere. El reconsideró – ¿quién querría tal mujer inconsecuente como la madre de sus hijos? Pero también, ella sería infeliz si se fuese. Insistió en que prefería quedarse ahí con él, que con un joven, advenedizo Señor quien se ofrecía para tomar su mano, y él había escuchado. Sus deseos podrían ser inconsecuentes, pero no lo eran, y le permitió quedarse en su casa y atender sus jardines y gastar horas peinando su larga y brillante cabellera en vez de seguir adelante con su vida y encontrar un esposo y empezar una familia. En las partes mas distantes de su mente la cual Sesshoumaru intentaba ignorar, el se preguntaba si, deteniendo el progreso natural de su vida, él había detenido el progreso natural de su envejecimiento también, pero él podía oler el constante crecimiento en ella, y sabía que no era así. Ella era una joven mujer ahora. A veces era una extraña con el rostro de Rin, pero cuando reía todavía era esa pequeña niña humana quien le había traído pescados descompuestos y hongos sospechosos y quien le había sonreído con dientes rotos.

No sonreía ahora. En cambio se veía un tanto malhumorada, como si hubiese comido una fruta en mal estado y estuviese sintiendo los malestares en consecuencia.

Aun así, ese maldito mohín lo hacía observar y virar sus ojos con mas esfuerzo, como si el pudiese adivinar sus deseos por voluntad solamente.

Se sintió torpe. El debería ser capaz de ver lo que ella quería que vea- era imposible que su vista de demonio fuese menos que la visión de una humana – pero la pared de su casa permaneció tan gris como siempre. Tal ves este era algún tipo de ejercicio Zen que ella había aprendido de uno de los monjes vagabundos que periódicamente él secuestraba para sus propósitos educativos? La idea le hizo acobardarse un poco; Rin ya se consideraba a sí misma algo superior en varios campos (Myouga le había asegurado que esto también era un desarrollo completamente normal) y la ultima cosa que él necesitaba era un desperdicio de joven que había encontrado la Verdad. La Verdad era usualmente irritante y siempre inoportuna, y rara vez parecía coincidir con la verdad en todo caso. La Verdad podría decir que mirar fijamente una pared era importante en el tiempo pasado buscando lo que era legítimo, mientras que la verdad era que mirar fijamente una pared era aburrido e importante solamente en que él tenía una debilidad por las cosas que a _ella_ le preocupaban.

El la debería echar. Ella significaba problemas. Ella era debilidad. Al menos, esto era lo que sus asesores le decían, pero Sesshoumaru los ignoraba; su vida le pertenecía y sería suya hasta el momento en el cual el decidiese liberarla. Además, ella debía superar esta peculiar fase en la cual se balanceaba entre estados de ánimo como un mono demente. El nunca encontraría algún otro Señor a quien encargársela si es que continuaba con eso. Por otro lado, tal vez este era su plan...Sesshoumaru frunció. Encontró que no le agradó esta idea en absoluto. El era, después de todo, un inu-youkai. El mostraba una forma humana, pero sus instintos básicos eran firmes y al punto de no enredarse con sutilezas. La intriga no venía fácilmente a él, pero Rin era humana. Ella podía ser bastante astuta cuando se trataba de intrigarlo; tal vez debería casarla con alguien tan pronto como le fuese posible y regresar a su normal vida, libre de monos ebrios.

"¿Lo ve ahora?" ella preguntó, interrumpiendo su meditación. El podía oír un acento petulante invadiendo su tono de voz.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y Rin suspiró profundamente en impaciencia y tomó su manga medio vacía. En unos cinco años ella sería capaz de tomar su mano de nuevo cuando su brazo haya crecido por completo, pero por ahora estaba contento de que ella no tomara tales libertades con su persona. Estaba contento de dejarla dirigirlo con tirones de su kimono, siempre y cuando nadie los viese.

Ella se detuvo directamente en frente de la pared. "Aquí," dijo, y señalo con el dedo.

Sesshoumaru se agachó un poco más cerca, su nariz casi tocando la madera. Se mantuvo silencioso por un largo tiempo, y Rin contuvo el aliento.

"¿Si?" finalmente dijo, sabiendo de antemano que le molestaría.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama,_" chilló. "¿Acaso no _ve?_"

El volvió su mirada hacia ella; de todo, era más placentero verla a ella que a la pared. "¿Si?" dijo nuevamente.

Rin resopló, se molestó. "Justo aquí," dijo, y corrió sus dedos a lo largo de un delgado brote verde que Sesshoumaru no había tomado en cuenta antes. Retrocedió sorprendido.

Honestamente él no lo había visto; ¿por qué tendría que ponerle atención a verdes tallos que zigzagueaban sobre la madera y piedras cuando iban a morir en un año y la madera y piedra durarían mucho más? El había reconstruido la Casa de La Luna y supervisado donde debían descansar cada una de estas piedras y maderas, y ahora se propagaban sobre ellas un suave encaje de primavera donde cientos y cientos de tallos, creciendo profundamente dentro de las grietas se extendían insidiosamente a través de la superficie. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que Rin había plantado las semillas. El había puesto en pie la pared, pero de alguna manera ella había dejado su marca en ella. _Que extraño que deba suceder de esta manera, _pensó para sí mismo.

"Ya veo," el dijo

"_Mira," _ella susurro ferozmente. El cielo tras su hogar aun estaba entintado y negro, pero pudo sentir el mundo cambiar; el alba no estaba tan lejos. Sesshoumaru había mantenido sus ojos en los delicados nudos verdes que habían invadido su hogar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sesshoumaru no era conocido por su paciencia, pero mantuvo sus ojos en la pared, de vez en cuando permitiendo que su vista se mueva deliberadamente de un área a otra. Ocasionalmente el observaría durante un tiempo un área, y después otra; cuando regresaba a la primera área, algo sería diferente. Diminutas motas blancas estaban apareciendo arriba y abajo del encaje bajo la luz de la luna y estrellas, y cada vez que miraba y regresaba a ver, se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Muy despacio, pero también muy rápido, la pared floreció silenciosamente. Bajo sus vigilantes ojos, Sesshoumaru vio cientos y cientos de luminosas flores blancas abrirse y bañarse en la luz del cielo de la noche.

Mientras el horizonte detrás de La Casa de La Luna se volvió gris, Rin dejo ir un silbido de aire, como si hubiese estado conteniendo su aliento. "¿No es precioso?" ella le preguntó. Sesshoumaru no le respondió, pero Rin parecía bastante contenta de que él hubiese observado la pared volverse de muerto, frío material a cálida, floreciente vida.

Extendió una mano y agarró una flor entre sus dedos. Los pétalos se sentían como seda en polvo al tocarlos, y la sostuvo por largo rato. La forma en que las flores habían abierto había sido extraordinaria. Era como si el universo se hubiese acelerado y las hubiese abierto solo para él. El había observado el crecimiento de las flores en menos de una hora; ellas habían florecido ante sus ojos, igual que Rin.

"Son hermosas," el dijo. La muchacha humana en su codo, sonrió anchamente de oreja a oreja.

"Las planté yo sola," ella dijo gratuitamente. ¿Quién más las plantaría? El solo asintió, y Rin tomó su aprobación.

"Son llamadas flores de luna, y pensé que eran particularmente apropiadas, ya que vivimos en La Casa de La Luna. Por supuesto," ella platicó, "no viven mucho; no pasado el amanecer, de hecho, y son muy susceptibles al frío, pero pienso que solamente es por el poco tiempo que viven que vale la pena. Parecen brillar como la luna, ne?"

"¿Mueren rápido?" preguntó

Rin asintió, pero suspiró alegre. "Es lindo verlas crecer, pero no quiero estar cerca cuando se marchiten. Es mucho más placentero de esa manera. ¿No esta de acuerdo, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

El viento estaba frío y el amanecer venía, y las flores brillaban, luminosas y hermosas, solo por un momento en el tiempo.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. El simplemente miro la pared de flores condenadas a morir, y trató de no pensar en metáforas.

...o...

Kagome estaba de pie en el templo mirando fijamente dentro del vacío, inútil pozo. Todo y lo único alrededor suyo, era el suave susurro del viento mientras murmullaba a través de los pequeños agujeros de entre las maderas del templo, y el aire de la primavera olía a flores y leche dulce. El sol rojo-sangre, poniéndose en el cielo, calentaba su espalda y teñía su cabello negro de un brillante dorado. En las esquinas, las sombras cambiaban se movían con el girar del mundo, y bajo ella la oscuridad del pozo suspiró sin aliento.

Kagome miró dentro de él, esperando.

Después de un momento gruñó y tiró una piedra en él.

"Estúpido pozo," farfulló "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?"

El pozo no dijo nada, sentado ahí con su boca abierta se burlaba silenciosamente de ella.

Kagome pasó una mano a través de su arrugada frente, en silencio, deseando que el latido en sus sienes se fuera. No podía contar cuantas veces ella se había lanzado dentro de esas profundidades durante los años, pero ella probablemente no tenía suficientes dedos. Las memorias eran tan vívidas, también: la sensación de caída con el aire precipitándose por su cabello, el cosquilleo en su estómago, hasta el ocasional aterrizaje fallido eran tan familiares y hasta invitados a ella que hasta ahora, años lejos de su ultimo viaje al pasado, ella aún podía convocar el sentimiento de anticipación que la acompañaba cada vez en los torrentes del tiempo. Desesperadamente, ella quería sentir esas cosas de nuevo, pero ella sabía. Sus intentos secretos _después_ de que todo acabó, nunca fallaban en terminar en moretones y lágrimas.

La última vez que ella había tratado de regresar, se rompió el tobillo y estuvo sentada en la tierra del pozo mientras el dolor pasaba y había empapado el piso con sus lágrimas hasta que su abuelo la encontró. Souta, creciendo como mala hierba en ese punto, había sido obligado a cargarla por la escalera él solo mientras ella sollozaba en sus hombros como una niña. Fue ahí cuando ella supo que el pasado se había ido para bien, y nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer lo traería de vuelta. Pero aun así, en su corazón, estaba esa pequeña, molesta esperanza, irracional y seductiva, siempre diciéndole que talvez _ésta _vez, funcionaría. _Esta vez...talvez... _

Kagome lanzó otra piedra dentro de las sombras bajo ella y suspiro fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Esto es estúpido," se dijo a sí misma "Estúpida. Solo porque leíste una historia piensas que vas a ser capaz de volver en el tiempo otra vez. Estúpida" Tras ella, un pájaro pió como si estuviese de acuerdo con esta conclusión. Kagome consideró lanzarle una piedra también, pero después de una corta lucha decidió que probablemente merecía el castigo.

Era estúpido, y ella lo sabía. Ella no podía regresar nunca más, y podría también dejar de soñar despierta, porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era perder tiempo.

Y aún... había algo sobre esa horrible historia que la hacía querer intentar. Todo el día ella apenas tenía que cerrar los ojos y era visitada con visiones de una pequeña niña, deshecha y destrozada y recostada en el polvo lejos del que ella amaba, y eso hacía que sus dedos picaran y su corazón palpitara con una sorprendente y atemorizante intensidad en su pecho. Ella podía oler la sangre en la tierra, y escuchar el crepitar del fuego, y resonando en su mente estaban las crueles burlas de aquellos que desalmadamente traicionaron a su Señor y su territorio. Distraía de una forma tan horrible que Kagome había casi había deambulado directamente en el camino de un bus acercándose en su reflexión.

Había un dolor en su mandíbula, y Kagome se dio cuenta que había estado apretando sus dientes. Sin embargo, el dolor no parecía importarle. _Te lo mereces, No pudiste regresar por Inuyasha. No pudiste regresar por amor. ¿Que te hace pensar que esta ves será diferente?_

Debajo, las sombras parecían temblar y moverse. En su pecho, pudo sentir su corazón saltar involuntariamente aún si el frío conocimiento de que tan solo era su imaginación, se hundía a su alrededor.

Dios, pero esto era frustrante. Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello y le dio al pozo una patada, lo cual le hizo ganarse un dedo latiente. "¡Déjame entrar!" dijo enojada. "¡No me importa, déjame entrar!"

El pozo solo se mantuvo sentado y protegía sus secretos. De repente Kagome golpeó su puño contra el filo. "¡Demonios!" Nada había cambiado, y saltar dentro solo significaba dolor y posibles moretones, y no podría regresar. Una historia no abriría el pozo, y todo el deseo del mundo solo la dejaría fría y sola.

_Nada es diferente, _pensó. _Nada en absoluto_. Kagome se volteó y subió las escaleras del templo al mundo exterior. Era hora de la cena de nuevo, y después hora de dormir, y no habría nunca un momento para reclamar lo que se había perdido. No había tiempo en absoluto.

**A/N:** Bueno, creo que decidí continuar esta historia. ¡Déjenme saber si les gustó!


	3. Capitulo dos

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna **_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

"Un optimista es aquel que piensa que el futuro es incierto." – Anónimo

Sesshoumaru, el Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País Iluminado por la Luna, y Señor de la Casa de la Luna, calladamente reflexionaba en que jamás debió haberle dicho que clase de youkai era. Debería haberle dicho algo – cualquier otra cosa – que un perro. Cualquiera. Una rata, o una araña incluso. A las mujeres no les gustaban aquellas¿verdad? Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que soportar esta tortura siempre que ella lo quería despertar. Aunque, conociendo a Rin, el hubiese encontrado queso empujado bajo su puerta o moscas muertas en el fondo de la olla para el té. Su boca se torció de arrepentimiento. Talvez no era tan malo después de todo.

Ah, pero estaba cansado. Todo lo que quería eran cinco minutos más. Solo cinco minutos con su cabeza en su almohada y la pesada sábana envuelta sobre él, manteniendo fuera la deslizante frialdad del invierno que se desvanecía. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba, ociosamente, lo que haría por tan solo un respiro. En los extraños espacios entre el despertar y el sueño, el demonio frunció en reflexión.

_La Tetsusaiga_, pensó. _La cambiaría. Traicionaría a mi familia con los youkai taiji-ya. Me traicionaría a mi mismo con los taiji-ya, pero solo denme una almohada en el bloque para hacer leña. _Cinco minutos mas era todo lo que necesitaba, pero el universo – o más bien, Rin – tenía otras ideas.

No había dormido mucho en recientes semanas – meses incluso – y la primera oportunidad que había tenido de tomar un pequeño descanso, la única persona de la cual se sentiría culpable al matar había sido enviada para despertarlo, infligiéndole una de sus menos preferidas torturas.

A Sesshoumaru, gobernante Taiyoukai del Oeste, le rascaban las orejas.

Saliendo lentamente del profundo pozo del sueño, Sesshoumaru intentó cuantificar su odio a la sensación de pequeñas, torpes uñas humanas rascando el lomo de su cráneo justo detrás de sus orejas, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible ponerlo en palabras. Lo odiaba más que a los invasores, más que a la conspiradora política, más que a los arribistas rebeldes. Lo odiaba inclusive mucho mas que cuando le frotaban el estómago, lo cual era otra de las brillantes ideas de Rin que se le había ocurrido justo después de haber aprendido que clase de demonio era, cuando ella era mucho mas pequeña. De hecho, ella debió haber crecido para dejarlo ahora. Con seguridad eso era indecente.

Ella aún rascaba sus orejas. El odiaba eso.

Dejando que un gruñido intenso de desagrado brotara de su pecho, se volteó en su cama, lejos del exasperante cosquilleo de sus dedos y la brillante, afeminada risa que fluía fuera, llena de placer, sin duda a costa de su incomodidad. _Demonios. _Pequeña intolerable.

¿Quien le había dejado entrar aquí? Se suponía que debía haber un sirviente situado fuera toda la noche, aunque el no estaba del todo inconsciente como para ser incapaz de deducir que su presencia indicaba que la seguridad se tornaba negligente. O el criado la había dejado entrar. Intolerables, condenados sirvientes. Bueno. Los sirvientes eran bastante reemplazables – no se sentiría tan mal matando a uno de ellos, solo para poner un ejemplo. En otro lado, era tan difícil encontrar sirvientes que se adhieran a sus estándares, se sentiría culpable gastando un buen entrenamiento.

No había nada para ello, eso parecía. El tendría que despertar.

Lentamente, el youkai mas poderoso en toda la tierra abrió sus fríos ojos dorados, fijó sus pupilas con una mirada de hielo y convocó su más autoritaria y amenazante voz.

"Largo. De aquí."

Amplios ojos café miraron de vuelta, antes que una sonrisa como una media luna dividiera el rostro de Rin y se impulsó a través de la baja cama para agarrarse de su cuello, brazos apretando su garganta con admirable fuerza. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por que el pudo pensar que eso funcionaría. Nunca funcionaba, al menos no con ella. Cuan terriblemente irritante. Flexionó sus envenenadas garras, tratando de pensar muy deliberadamente y seriamente en cuanto enseñarle una dolorosa y posiblemente terminal lección, pero su corazón simplemente ya no parecía estar mas en eso.

Se estaba haciendo blando en su... juventud.

Rayos.

"Que quieres, Rin?" preguntó con cansancio, su propio tono esforzándose en indicar que sufría mas frustración y tormento que el mismo Sisyphus, y que era toda su culpa. Como siempre, ella nunca lo descubría.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama," _ella gimió "hoy tiene que hacer su viaje! Recuerda?"

Sesshoumaru trató de pensar, y tomó un poco de tiempo en cuidadosa pero enérgicamente desenredar los brazos de Rin alrededor de su cuello. Mantuvo su rostro pasivo mientras que sus pensamientos corrían en aterrorizados círculos.

_¿Viaje? _Pensó desesperadamente. _¿Qué viaje? _Un débil, espectro tomado en cuenta a medias ascendió en la parte trasera de su mente; fría, incómoda, y solo un poco inesperada, como caminando en un montón de estiércol de caballo en la mitad de la noche. El iba al... Norte, era ese? Si, probablemente. ¿_Eso era hoy? _Se preguntaba. Oh, bueno, alguien se aseguraría de avisarle una vez que se haya levantado y vestido.

"Rin," dijo.

Ella parpadeó hacia él pícaramente. Su cabello estaba recogido en una extraña trama hoy y había flores en él – flores de luna, si recordaba correctamente, lo cual probablemente no hacía – y estaba sentada en su tapete para dormir como si tuviese todo el derecho de estar ahí. "Si, Sesshoumaru-sama?" dijo luminosamente.

"Vete."

Hace tan solo unos cortos años atrás, ella hubiese sonreído y obedecido, pero ahora ella solo formaba con su labio inferior un mohín. "Pero Sesshoumaru-sama -" ella comenzó.

"Fuera. Ahora. Debo vestirme." Le dijo en un tono que él esperaba tolerara ningún argumento.

Bajó la mirada, pero el mohín permanecía. "Esta bien," dijo hoscamente antes de levantarse y retirarse de la habitación. Mientras deslizaba la puerta para cerrarla, Sesshoumaru suspiró y observó su desordenado kimono. Por qué no había hecho algo con respecto a ella todavía? De alguna manera siempre parecía escapársele de la mente.

Despacio se desvistió antes de recuperar su pesado kimono y hakama de seda y deslizarse en ellos. Tal vez, tan solo no había tiempo para hacer algo con ella, el pensaba mientras se ajustaba en sus ropas y encogía en su armadura. En cualquier caso, a pesar del hecho que se había despertado hace poco, era ya muy tarde para echarla hoy; él tenía que irse. O algo. Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros en vano para recordar cual se suponía que era su misión específica, pero los detalles lo eludían. Para cuando ya se hubo ajustado en su armadura y deslizado sus espadas en su lugar, el estaba casi seguro que viajaría al Norte para discutir con los varios Señores ahí, pero los porques y dondes aun escapaban su comprensión.

¿Tratado de paz? Poco probable. ¿Llamada social? No, probablemente no. ¿Rebelión? Había tantas de esas irritantes cosas que parecía como si tuviese que salir una vez por semana para destruir algún youkai arribista u otro que tratase de derrocarlo. Era patético, de verdad. Un respetable oponente estaría bien, pero usualmente era una desgracia; de una forma Sesshoumaru estaba contento de que todas las rebeliones de las que el se había encargado durante su posesión fuesen tan pesadas. Que mas...una disputa de fronteras? Si, eso debe ser. Si, eso era probablemente lo que era.

Sesshoumaru corrió la cortina shoji para abrirla y caminó por el pasillo, complacido consigo mismo por haber llegado a una conclusión al menos de uno de los complejos problemas que lo rodeaban en ligaduras, no que realmente importaran al final. Una espada podría resolver todas las difíciles preguntas y aún dejar tiempo para una taza de té; cual sea el problema que se le presentara, el lo cortaría y estaría en casa en pocos días. Plan a salvo en su mente, Sesshoumaru entró en la reducida habitación donde mantenía su información doméstica para encontrar a su máximo consejero, Riui, esperando por él.

...o...

"Ayumi-chan, realmente creo que rompiste mi cerebro," Kagome se quejó mientras masajeaba sus sienes en pequeños círculos. Kagome sabía que de ninguna manera era una idiota, pero nunca había sido la mejor en matemáticas o geometría. Ahora que Ayumi se estaba especializando en física Kagome se sentía aún más tonta que cuando era tan solo una adolescente tratando de entender un atroz numero de axiomas y teoremas en la luz del fuego en el Sengoku Jidai.

"Pero si fuiste tu la que preguntó acerca de viajes en el tiempo y paradojas," Ayumi dijo razonablemente. "Por otro lado, esto es un cuanto de hadas, Kagome-chan. Sabes que no es real."

Kagome quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared; por ser tan lista, Ayumi podía ser bastante, poco imaginativa. "Solo estaba usando esta historia como un ejemplo."

Ayumi, sentada en su silla mientras Kagome enrollada en la cama y tomaba hilos sueltos en el cubrecama de Ayumi, puso un delicado, femenino dedo en sus labios e inclinó su cabeza a un lado estudiando las notas de Kagome. Luego de unos momentos sonrió suavemente. "Puedo ver porque querrías salvar a la joven en la historia – es muy triste, después de todo – pero sería probablemente imposible hacerlo."

"¿Pero por qué?" Kagome preguntó. _Dios, este hilo esta complicado, _pensó malhumorada mientras aflojaba otro punto. "¿Acaso la historia no cambiaría tan pronto como yo tomara la decisión de regresar en el tiempo y salvarla o algo?"

Ayumi negó con la cabeza. "No puedes hacer tal cosa con los viajes en el tiempo. Una de dos cosas sucedería. Regresarías y fallarías, porque lo que está en el pasado ya ha pasado, o crearías una división del cuanto, donde salvas a la joven y creas un universo paralelo al cual tu probablemente no regresarías cuando viajes al futuro de nuevo."

Kagome pestañeó siendo momentáneamente distraída de su delicada operación de desenmarañar hilos.

"Pero...ella aun estaría viva en otro universo, verdad?" dijo, intentando esconder la esperanza en su voz. Aunque ella supiese que Kagome había en realidad conocido, tocado, y hablado con los personajes de este olvidado cuento de hadas, Ayumi nunca comprendería porque el rostro de la pequeña niña de Sesshoumaru había vagado detrás de los ojos de Kagome toda la noche, luciendo luminosa y feliz y llena de un amor por la vida que era tan raro en cualquier tiempo. Una de las conversaciones de Kagome con la pequeña niña había revelado que Rin había conocido la miseria y el dolor y aun la muerte. Y aun así, ella era muy feliz. Era un agudo contraste para con los que le rodeaban que simplemente toleraban la vida en el medio de las gemelas plagas de guerra y pobreza.

Kagome sabía que nunca podría explicarle a su amiga quien jamás había visto batallas o muerte por qué la injusticia, la abyecta _crueldad _de toda ella había asentado sus garras en su estómago y estaba lentamente triturándola en diminutos pedazos.

Ayumi no parecía notar nada extraño en la preocupación de Kagome. "Bueno, si toda esa teoría del universo paralelo es cierta, ella probablemente no habría muerto en otra línea de tiempo si fuese una persona real. Pero la historia en nuestra línea de tiempo es que ella murió. Así que en realidad no puedes cambiarla," ella respondió mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno de Kagome.

Kagome enganchó una uña bajo el siguiente punto del aflojado hilo y frunció. Eso no podía estar bien¿o si? Ella cambiaba el pasado cuando regresaba¿o no? O...quizás no lo hacía. Quizás el pasado siempre a sido de esa manera, y el _no _regresar en el tiempo lo hubiera cambiado, y...

Kagome gimió y enterró su cabeza en una almohada. Su cerebro le dolía.

"Kagome-chan, no te compliques tanto con esto!" Ayumi dijo suavemente. "Es solo una historia que tu profesor contó, verdad? No pasó realmente, así que no hay necesidad de pensar en eso, si?"

Kagome solo asintió en la almohada, no confiando en si misma para hablar mientras una pequeña luminosa niña corría por su mente.

Talvez ella estaba usando esto como una excusa para intentar nuevamente. No había sido hace mucho que ella había estado en el Sengoku Jidai; Miroku y Sango probablemente tuvieron bebés, y Shippou estaba creciendo, y Rin aun estaría viva y ella podría verlos a todos y Rin no tendría que morir...

Aún, si de algún modo ella se las arreglase para regresar ella tendría que ver a Inuyasha también. El probablemente todavía estaba vivo igual, y solo recordar su rostro causaba que un rayo de hielo atravesara su corazón tan fácilmente como una espada en un divieso.

_Inuyasha... y Kikyou..._

Ayumi estaba sacudiendo su hombro y Kagome arrebató a la fuerza sus pensamientos del dolor fantasma de la oportunidad perdida mientras alzaba su cabeza.

"Vamos, Kagome!" Ayumi dijo vivamente. "De todos modos todo esto es solo teórico. No podemos regresar en el tiempo, y la historia es fantasía. Vamos a desayunar antes de que las clases comiencen."

Kagome solo asintió en respuesta.

...o...

Riui miró a su amo y señor, quien observaba fijamente los documentos en frente suyo con fuerte concentración. Dorados ojos se aburrieron en el papel como si Sesshoumaru pensara que podía adivinar el futuro partiendo de las palabras escritas ahí.

_Cuan noble y dedicado! _Riui pensó para si mismo mientras ojeaba rápidamente el intenso rostro de su señor cuando Sesshoumaru estudiaba los mapas y varios tratados que Riui había desenterrado de la biblioteca. _Debe estar pensando en su estrategia de negociación._

'_Beberé y beberé este sake. Si yo bebo...Si yo bebo...' Si yo bebo...espera¿cual era la siguiente línea? _

Sesshoumaru pensó para si mismo mientras dejaba que sus desenfocados ojos descansen en la palidez de los papeles frente a él; siempre que dejase que sus ojos se pongan borrosos, toda la desordenada escritura ante el se desvanecía en tranquilizadoras manchas y aliviaban su dolor de cabeza. Estaba un poco enojado que la melodía que solo recordaba a medias, de sus días viajando en el pequeño territorio al sur también se le estaba olvidando. No podía realmente recordar los matices al final de la primera línea.

Riui no se atrevió a moverse. Si interrumpía a su Señor mientras pensaba, podría perder el hilo sobre lo que reflexionaba y se enfadaría. Quizás él estaba pensando en el plan perfecto en este mismo instante! El mismo instante en que Riui sintió la horrible necesidad de rascarse la nariz! Riui esperaba que se fuera si es que se concentraba, bastante. Arriesgando otra mirada, el viejo consejero se preguntaba si el oído de Sesshoumaru era tan potente que podría detectar el movimiento de los globos oculares en sus cavidades, pero cuando su amo no se movió de su posición, Riui se tranquilizó. Talvez si se movía muy, muy despacio, pueda alcanzar esa condenable picazón y no interrumpir a Sesshoumaru. Con mucha más paciencia de la que el creía que poseía, Riui muy cuidadosamente levantó una mano sobre la mesa y empezó el cruelmente doloroso, lento viaje hacia su rostro.

'_Si yo bebo, conseguiré la... Conseguiré la... la mas fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente...' Esa es la línea! _Sesshoumaru pensó triunfalmente y se permitió una pequeña celebración mental. Duró poco tiempo antes de que una pequeña pero persistente sospecha le llamara la atención. En su interior, Sesshoumaru frunció y continuó con la pequeña melodía.

'_¿Conseguiré la más fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente'? _Lo repitió lentamente para si mismo. Nunca había pensado sobre eso antes, pero esa línea le sonaba terriblemente provocativa. '_Si yo bebo_ _conseguiré la más fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente.' Ah, Que fastidio. ¿_Por que las canciones folklóricas tenían que ser tan confusas? Desde la esquina de su desenfocado ojo, Sesshoumaru percibió un poco de movimiento. Instintivamente se tensionó –

Era solo Riui, tratando de alcanzar su rostro, aunque de una manera mas adecuada para alguien que se estuviera moviendo a través de espeso barro.

"¿Que haces?"

Riui culpablemente se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se empujó de la pequeña mesa para prensar su rostro en el suelo. "Perdóneme por interrumpir sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru-sama!" el chilló. "No quería molestarlo al moverme muy deprisa, pero parece que lo he hecho de todos modos! Por favor perdóneme, mi Señor! No lo haré nuevamente, me cortaré la nariz, perdóneme!"

Vagamente, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si todos sus sirvientes recibían lecciones de cómo rebajarse de Jaken; Eso indudablemente explicaría las constantes reverencias en la tierra y largas series de disculpas y excusas cuando un simple "Lo siento mucho" sería suficiente. Bueno, realmente no importaba, suponía. Mientras sean adecuadamente deferentes estaban seguros.

Dando una rápida mirada a los documentos en frente suyo, Sesshoumaru decidió que su jaqueca era tan grande para molestarse en entender los tratados realizados antes de su periodo de posesión. Tan solo lo improvisaría como siempre lo hacía. ¿Quien necesitaba planes cuando podías pensar de pie? Planes eran para negociar con enemigos de largo-plazo, no con gente que nunca antes habías conocido. Estable en su decisión, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a su todavía implorante consejero, y salió de la habitación.

Riui hecho un vistazo hacia arriba para ver a su señor abandonar la habitación. _Oh no¿se enfadó conmigo¿Voy a ser castigado? _Pensó, su estomago retorciéndose en horribles nudos. Escuchaba con temor mientras los pasos de Sesshoumaru se retiraban del alcance de su oído.

_¿Cual era esa siguiente línea? _Sesshoumaru meditaba caminado por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta frontal de la casa solariega. Talvez Myoga sabía. Sesshoumaru hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a la vieja pulga la próxima vez que venga de paso, lo cual hacía con mucha frecuencia ahora que Inuyasha estaba muerto. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; mientras mas pronto se fuese, más pronto podría regresar.

Jaken estaba ya a la cabeza del camino ladera abajo, las riendas de A-un en sus pequeñas manos verdes. Sesshoumaru las tomó de sus manos y comenzó a caminar.

"Quédate aquí," le dijo a su criado mientras caminaba senda abajo. "Asegúrate de que las cosas marchen suavemente."

"Si, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken exclamó entusiasmadamente detrás de el. Sesshoumaru no se molestó en darle una respuesta. A su lado, A-un gruñó.

'_Beberé y beberé este sake. Si yo bebo_ _conseguiré la más fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente_...' el cantaba en su cabeza mientras descendían por la montaña hasta que la melodía fue interrumpida por una alta, femenina voz asomándose desde la cima del camino.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama!_"

Como si fuese un perro con correa, Sesshoumaru paró inmediatamente y volteó para ver tras él, mirando la longitud del sendero que ya había recorrido. En la cresta estaba Rin en un kimono rosa claro, cabello hinchándose alrededor suyo en el dulce helado viento de la temprana primavera.

"Regrese a casa pronto!" Ella le dijo, y pudo escuchar una femenina risa flotando en la brisa.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y continuó montaña abajo. Estaría en casa dentro de poco, y se podrían ver el uno al otro de nuevo. Rin lo esperaría.

El todavía podía escuchar su risa aun cuando ella estaba fuera de vista.

...o...

**N/A: Una nota de la canción que Sesshoumaru esta cantando en su cabeza: **Es una canción real llamada Kuroda Bushi, aunque tuve que cambiarla solo un poco. Sus orígenes son de alrededor de 1600. 1600, es, por supuesto, después del tiempo en que esta particular parte de la historia toma lugar, pero adivino que como muchas de las canciones folklóricas evolucionó de una anterior versión de la misma. Bueno, a quién le importa? Pueden encontrar una grabación y explicación de ella http/ / eng / mminyo .html (solo quiten los espacios)


	4. Capitulo tres

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo tres**

"_Nada es más responsable de los buenos viejos tiempos que una mala memoria." –**Franklin P. Adams**_

...o...

Kagome miraba fijamente su taza de té y reflexionó. Se estaba volviendo bastante buena para reflexionar estos días. Sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo por largo tiempo pero aun si tropezaba y su aliento quemaba en sus pulmones, el pasado la estaba alcanzando con alarmante velocidad. Salidas, fiestas, películas, libros, trabajos escolares – repentinamente todo eso solo parecía una distracción para todo lo que ella había dejado atrás. En este tiempo, ella estaba viva, pero todos sus amigos, las cadenas que había forjado en el temporalmente distante pero emocionalmente reciente pasado, parecían rondar sobre sus hombros, lanzando sus ojos en ella mientras se las arreglaba por la vida.

Ella sabía que todos estaban muertos, todos hasta el ultimo de ellos...bueno, tal vez no Shippou, pero no habría tratado ya de contactarla? Pero sabiéndolo intelectualmente y comprendiéndolo en su corazón eran dos cosas distintas. Aun ahora había la persistente esperanza que si saltaba sobre el borde del pozo ella podría caer a través del tiempo, y ellos estarían esperando en el otro lado.

Miroku reiría y Sango gritaría su nombre y Shippou saltaría hacia ella. Kaede aun estaría en su cabaña cubriendo incendios y protegiendo su aldea. E Inuyasha, humano ahora, abriría sus brazos y le daría la bienvenida como amigo. Y Kikyou con su nueva alma podría sonreírle amablemente y sostendría sus manos. Y Kagome estaría feliz por ellos.

Tal vez.

Kagome mordió su labio y observó dentro de las café-oscuras profundidades de su té donde su silueta era bosquejada en la superficie. Era una persona horrible. Ella debería estar feliz de que Inuyasha y Kikyou estuvieran juntos de nuevo – era la manera en que debió haber sido desde un principio. Inclusive su lado romántico sintió una punzada de satisfacción al pensarlo; era como si algo atrofiado hubiese sido completado otra vez, como si una Julieta asustada hubiera llamado a los paramédicos y estos hubieran llegado al último momento y hubieran bombeado el estómago de Romeo y la predestinada pareja hubiera podido continuar su historia de amor. Toda esa horrorosa tragedia había sido re-escrita, y la felicidad que esos dos excluidos merecían fue finalmente entregada.

Incluso así, no paraba el todavía-presente dolor del rechazo.

_Probablemente ya debería haber superado esto¿cierto? _Kagome se preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. _No es muy maduro el estar aferrada a lo que se debe a un enamoramiento de colegio._

Sin embargo, no se sentía como un enamoramiento. Se sentía como si le hubieran negado algo profundo y fundamental, y había una picazón en su corazón que le susurraba, diciéndole que ella podría no ser la única reencarnación; si tan solo pudiese encontrarlo de nuevo, ella podría ser feliz. Luego, de nuevo, Kaede siempre le había dicho que debería ser feliz con lo que se le daba, no esperar que la vida de repente le diera la felicidad. Era difícil consejo para que un adolescente lo entendiera, y Kagome encontró que aun era difícil de soportar.

Suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante haciendo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. Se sintió un poco perdida en su propia piel; era un sentimiento extraño, como si ella fuera demasiado pequeña para la persona en la que se había convertido. Kagome lentamente bajó su cabeza a la fría mesa en frente de ella y respiró profundo, tratando de recordar. Todo parecía tan lejano.

_Kikyou, resucitada, llena de una alma nueva que la Shikon no Tama le había dado, e Inuyasha, finalmente humano, construían su propio hogar a las afueras de la aldea. Incluso desde la cabaña de Kaede, Kagome podía oírlos construir, discutiendo dulce y suavemente entre ellos, y ella solo quería empujar su cabeza en un hoyo y nunca más salir a la superficie de nuevo._

"_No te lamentes, niña" Kaede dijo silenciosamente mientras llenaba el tazón de Kagome con espeso estofado "No era tu destino."_

_Era imposible hablar. Kagome solamente sacudió su cabeza, con miedo de que si abría la boca empezaría a llorar. Y no tenía a nadie mas que culpar que a si misma. Había sido su puro deseo en la joya, arrebatada del cadáver de Naraku, que había puesto esto en movimiento, y aunque la batalla hubo terminado hace una semana ella aun permanecía en el Senjoku Jidai, incapaz de seguir adelante. Ella sorbió su estofado silenciosamente._

_El silencio se extendió, largo y casi tangible, Kaede por fin habló suavemente_

"_¿Kagome?"_

_Era demasiado. Kagome alzó la mirada, alimento olvidado. "Entonces porque tuve que conocerlo en primer lugar?" ella susurró "Cuál es mi destino, cuál fue mi propósito aquí, si tuve que conocerlo y después dejarlo ir otra vez?"_

_Los ojos de Kaede se suavizaron, y suspiró mientras se acomodaba. "Kagome, tu propósito aquí era derrotar a un ser malvado. Era para salvar a tus amigos. Y quizá, en menores términos, era redimir el salvaje corazón de Inuyasha" _

_Su nariz le picaba por calientes, no derramadas lágrimas y ella bajó su cabeza. "Si yo redimí su corazón, por qué no me amaba? Por qué mi destino no pudo haber sido estar con él?"_

_Una arrugada anciana mano agarró la suya y la envolvió en cálida, piel de papel. "Mírame, niña." _

_Lentamente, Kagome levantó su cabeza, y mientras lo hacía una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_Kaede hacía gestos hacía si misma con su mano desocupada. "Pequeña, yo estoy vieja. Yo nunca he conocido el amor. Si mi onee-san hubiera vivido, yo hubiera sido capaz de tener la familia que quería. Pero no pasó así. Onee-san falleció, y yo tuve que tomar su lugar. Han sido más de cincuenta años desde que pasó, pero no puedo amargarme por eso. He vivido mi vida como la miko de esta aldea; claramente era mi destino serlo. Lo que queremos y lo que esta predestinado para nosotros son dos cosas diferentes. A menos que aceptes tu destino, no serás feliz." _

_En los ojos de Kaede, Kagome pudo ver su propia tristeza reflejada. Ella nunca había pensado como la anciana miko debió haberse sentido, pero de repente le pareció cruel el hablarle a Kaede sobre sus insignificantes pensamientos. Ella aun era joven, aun recientemente viva, y toda su tristeza no podía ocultar el hecho que su vida se estaba desenvolviendo frente a ella, un país dormido esperando sus pasos. Para Kaede, mañana era el pasado, pero para Kagome, era el futuro._

_Kagome bajo la mirada y asintió._

"_Bien, pequeña. Ahora come antes de que se enfríe!"_

"Nee-chan!"

Moviendo su cabeza de la mesa, Kagome se sentó bruscamente con el corazón en la garganta. "Dios, Souta, me asustaste!"

Su hermano menor, ahora no tan pequeño, resopló. "Solo me preguntaba que hay para cenar," dijo petulante. "Mama no ha llegado a casa todavía, así que pensé que estarías cocinado."

Kagome fregó sus ojos y miró su reloj. No era terriblemente tarde todavía, así que probablemente aun tenía tiempo para hacer algo relativamente nutritivo.

"Bueno…que tal pollo?" Ella preguntó

"Suena bien!" Souta dijo. "Podemos comerlo con rábanos?"

"No veo porque no. Pero tienes que ayudar!"

Souta encogió los hombros. "Esta bien. Pero no picaré nada. Casi me corto el dedo la última vez."

Kagome solo viró los ojos y se levantó. Ella comenzó a recolectar los ingredientes de la cocina, pero aunque su hermano estaba ahí distrayéndola, ella aún sentía el tirón del pasado en su corazón, y el temor del pasado en su mente. Ella tendría dificultad en dormir esta noche.

...o...

El realmente nunca había sentido temor antes, pero cuando alcanzó la cumbre que conducía a la ladera de su hogar y vio el humo Sesshoumaru supo como debió haber sido para su hermano muerto la mayoría de su vida, siempre sabiendo que algo horrible estaba allá afuera y que podría no haber una forma para enfrentarlo. Ahora estaba parado en donde sus puertas frontales habían estado alguna vez, y el temor había sido reemplazado con algo frió y desdeñoso.

_Solo me fui por tres días, _Sesshoumaru pensó distantemente. _Solo tres días. Como…?_

Ante sus ojos, la Casa de La Luna se desmoronaba en ardientes escombros. El solo estaba abstractamente conciente del chasquido y caída de maderas curadas y la lejana risa de youkai mientras destruían su hogar. El bramar de las llamas fue silenciado por el rugir de la sangre en sus orejas.

_¿Como puede mi sangre aun estar fluyendo, _pensó, _cuando mi corazón se ha detenido?_

Sangre. Su sangre estaba fluyendo, e igual la sangre de todos los que habían vivido en la Casa de La Luna. La única diferencia era que sus venas estaban cerradas, mientras que las de sus fieles sirvientes estaban derramadas todas alrededor suyo. El casi podía sentirla en su lengua. El estomago del Señor demonio dio un violento tirón ante toda la amplificación del hedor de la sangre y cenizas que gateaban a través de su nariz; sus pulmones estaban obstruidos con el y no podía respirar, excepto que él respiraba, porque la pestilencia se intensificaba con cada horrible inhalación. Cada desliz de aire se rizaba dentro de él, asfixiante e insidioso. Estaba en su cabello y ropas, infiltrándose en su piel como veneno.

El aire era tan espeso que era casi adhesivo. Se asentó en él, elevaba su cabello pesadamente en ondas rancias, y lo cubría en su corrupción, pesado y maloliente.

El se movía hacia adelante ahora. Tras él, escuchó el triste lamento de A-un y el dragón se apartó del terrible olor que fluía de la casa en llamas. Bajo sus pies la tierra era dura pero resbaladiza; charcos de espesa, roja sangre mezclada con la tierra, dándole el fuerte olor metálico del hierro. Le repugnaba de formas confusas – el nunca se había acobardado con el olor de la sangre antes – pero él siguió caminando resueltamente, inclusive se el olor del hierro y sal serpenteaba alrededor de sus zapatos, se ensortijaba alrededor de su forma.

Había tanta sangre por todas partes que casi parecía irreal. Pero era real. El observó mientras el techo de la casa se derrumbaba solo un poco más, esperando a que algo despertara en él pero en cambio se sentía aturdido. El debería sentirse furioso, pero en cambio el quería hundirse en la tierra y dormir. Todo por lo que había luchado para construir y mantener estaba cayendo a su alrededor, y todo porque se había marchado en un simple viaje.

Su pie chocó contra algo. Sesshoumaru miró hacia abajo.

Era una mano cortada.

En la cadavérica luz del fuego, el pudo ver que era pálida e incruenta, y en ella había un perfume que conocía muy bien…

Su olor estaba alrededor de toda esta área. A su derecha el podía detectar el amargo olor de semen, derramado en el suelo, y la fetidez de orina y excremento que cubría el pequeño parche de tierra. El olor era de ella.

El conocimiento se deslizó en su cerebro, asentándose en torno a su pecho con fríos rollos de temor y negación, pero no había negación. Ella se había recostado aquí mientras la violaban – demasiados para contar, el acre olor de sudor se encontraba bajo los otros olores – y después ella había sido destripada. No, no destripada…

Volteando en al menos diez direcciones diferentes estaba el casi indetectable rastro de Rin, arrastrando sangre y lágrimas y el hedor de órganos internos tras ella, y Sesshoumaru sabía.

Ella había sido despedazada. Ellos la habían cortado en pedazos, y la habían llevado donde el no podría alcanzarla, donde Tenseiga no podría encontrarla. Ella se había ido.

No a cinco metros lejos estaba una mancha gris-verdosa en el suelo. Jaken. Debió haber tratado de protegerla, y ahora solo era una mancha de sangre y entrañas contra el césped.

Otra madera ardiente calló, pero Sesshoumaru la ignoró. Al lado de los horribles restos de su criado había un pedazo de tela. Moviéndose como si estuviese en un sueño – un horrible sueño, del cual el podía despertar, del cual el podría nunca despertar – Sesshoumaru caminó hacia él y se arrodilló, ignorando la horrorosa oscuridad del ensangrentado suelo que traspasaría sus blancas ropas. Sus dedos se sentían huecos, como los huesos de los pájaros, mientras tocaba la tela y la llevaba hacia su rostro.

Era un intenso índigo azul, con un trazo de rosa en un borde roto. Olía a Rin; empapado con su sangre y sus lágrimas, el pedazo de tela hacía cosquillas a su nariz, pero se sentía como nada en sus débiles palmas.

_Ella amaba ese kimono de verdad. _El pensó tontamente. _Creo que era su favorito_. No sabiendo el porque, lo plegó dentro de su obi y se enderezó.

No había nada más excepto el hedor de sufrimiento, y por largo tiempo Sesshoumaru se mantuvo de pie en la moribunda luz del día, en la moribunda luz de su vida, y respiraba muerte.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Nos preguntábamos cuando volverías a casa," una voz detrás de él dijo finalmente.

Sesshoumaru se negó a voltearse. El no iba a reconocer la voz, por lo que era la voz de uno de los vasallos más leales de su padre. _Naketsu, _pensó, y en el viento, sobre el hedor de muerte, había otros...Jurekaru, Hatore, Suikoshin...Señores que había conocido desde su nacimiento, todos ellos traidores, inconstantes, sucumbiendo a los caprichos de sus egoístas deseos...El debería estar tan furioso.

Pero en cambio solo había un vacío bostezando dentro de él, y él sabía instintivamente que nunca podría ser llenado. Toda la cólera en el mundo solo desaparecería dentro de sus resonantes profundidades; todo su herido orgullo y preciada venganza y deseo negado sería tragado, para nunca reaparecer. Había adrenalina corriendo, murmurando bajo su piel, pero él estaba hueco, una concha cubierta en una sombra de rabia. El sentía nada.

El infierno de su hogar ancestral rugía y arrojaba un moribundo respiro hacia el cielo.

"Ella debió haber huido." Era la voz de Jurekaru, un caballo youkai quien había enseñado a Sesshoumaru como luchar contra ataques energéticos y como correr velozmente y evitar obstáculos.

A su lado, sus garras venenosas temblaron en reflejo a su propia volición.

Detrás de él, alguien rió con disimulo. Había niebla roja cubriendo su visión, y Sesshoumaru parpadeó para aclararla. El había pensado que su corazón había dejado de latir, pero ese no era el caso, por lo que podía sentirlo retumbando en su pecho. Desde algún extraño, indiferente rincón de su mente, él se vio a sí mismo con leve desinterés. La roja niebla no se iba.

"Al menos ella fue un poco de diversión," dijeron los pedregosos tonos de Suikoshin, quien había sido el mejor amigo de su padre cuando Sesshoumaru era aún un cachorro, y los ásperos tonos de su voz sonaban como madera astillada.

"Traidores," Sesshoumaru dijo, y el se escuchaba a sí mismo como si estuviese muy, muy lejos.

"Tu padre cayó porque él protegía a una mujer humana y estas tierras fueron un caos por muchos años hasta que tú te encargaste de ellas. Te vimos siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Que teníamos que hacer?"

_No esto, _Sesshoumaru pensó. El rojo en su visión estaba siendo reemplazado por oscuridad.

"Sesshoumaru! Atrápalo."

Lentamente, se volteó, su mano ya erguida con extendidos dedos, y algo espeso y sedoso enredado en sus garras.

Era su cabello. Espeso, brillante, tan bien cuidado que era un milagro que ella encontrara tiempo para aún vestirse, y ahora estaba atrapado y retorcido alrededor de sus dedos, cortados de su cabeza. Colgaba hacia su piel y su armadura, opresivos zarcillos envolviéndose en torno a él, y se sentía tan pesado que pensó que se caería de rodillas.

El ni siquiera se movió cuando las cadenas se aproximaron, aparentemente de la nada, y se enredaron alrededor de sus extremidades, enroscándose y girando hasta que él quedó inmóvil y de rodillas. El mantuvo su rostro en blanco.

Los pies de Suikoshin estaban frente a sus ojos. "No te mataremos por respeto a tu padre. Pero esas cadenas fueron forjadas por una miko oscura - buena suerte en escapar de ellas."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada mientras lo levantaban y cargaban. El hizo ningún sonido mientras viajaban hacia la costa, estaba en silencio mientras Suikoshin se burlaba de él, permaneció mudo cuando Hatore expresó pesar.

El no hizo algún sonido hasta que lo lanzaron desde el borde del despeñadero y dentro del mar, y ahí él rugió tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarró y sangró mientras el mar se elevaba para tomarlo.

...o...

En la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de repente y un grito escapó su garganta mientras se sentó derecha en su cama.

"Oh, Dios," respiró presionando una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el estruendo de su corazón contra su caja torácica. Había estado cayendo de un peñasco, mirando como las rocas sobre ella se retiraban en contra del cielo, sintió como las hambrientas olas se habían cerrado sobre su cabeza. Era casi como si hubiese estado en esa maldita historia, atada con cadenas. Ella no se podía mover, y después no podía respirar, y ella solo quería morir.

Kagome pasó una mano por su frente, y ahí sus dedos sintieron sudor frío.

"No creo que pueda soportar mas de esto," susurró en voz alta antes de llegar a una determinación.

Ella trataría una vez más. Estaba segura que la historia no hubiese sido revelada a ella si no la podía cambiar; Ayumi podía haber dicho que era imposible volver a pasar a través del tiempo por un viejo pozo en un templo, pero eso no significaba que no había sucedido.

Pero primero, una ducha. Agarrando su bata de casa de detrás de su puerta, Kagome caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo y al baño. Rápida y eficientemente se desvistió y limpió el sudor frío de su sueño. También lavó su cabello solo por añadidura, solo en caso de que funcione y ella tenga que estar en el pasado por un rato. Odiaba el cabello mugriento.

Saliendo de la bañera, Kagome se seco con una toalla rápidamente. ¿_Que sigue? _Se preguntó. Obviamente ella tendría que empacar. Con velocidad tomó el viejo botiquín de primeros-auxilios de debajo del lavabo antes de tomar unos cuantos artículos de tocador y su cepillo de dientes. Ella salió del baño y entró nuevamente a su habitación. Examinando su ropero, agarró algunas cómodas mudadas antes de sacar su mochila amarilla bajo su cama. Rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras mordía su labio. Ella no quería alimentar sus esperanzas, pero esto se sentía tan familiar, ella no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera de regreso a la escuela secundaria, empacando cosas para volver en el tiempo. Se sentía feliz otra vez.

"Nee-chan, que estás haciendo?"

Kagome miró desde su tarea; ella ni siquiera había notado a su hermano en su entrada.

"Souta, vuelve a la cama. Tienes escuela mañana."

Souta frunció. Se veía un poco ridículo en sus muy pequeñas pijamas, pero él definitivamente estaba creciendo. El cruzó sus brazos. "También tú," contestó. "Pero en vez de dormir, tu cabello está mojado y parece que saldrás de la cuidad. Que pasa?"

Kagome se mordió el labio. "Voy a regresar, Souta."

Una mirada de lástima pasó por el rostro de su hermano. "Kagome..." dijo.

"No quiero oírlo!" dijo apresuradamente. "Solo tengo que intentarlo una vez más, esta bien?"

"Nee-chan, ya lo has hecho," él dijo silenciosamente. Había dejado de cruzar sus brazos, y la mirada que le estaba dando la despedazó. El pensaba que ella vivía en el pasado, y Kagome no sabía que decirle para explicarle por que necesitaba intentarlo, una última vez. Ella aún podía recordar el olor a sangre en su sueño, la sensación de caída, todas esas cosas horribles que pasarían si ella no regresaba y lo cambiaba. Ella _podría _salvar a Rin. Ella podría salvarla y alguien tendría un final feliz, aún si no fuese ella misma.

Era difícil hablar con el grumo en su garganta. "Por favor, Souta. Una vez más."

"Kagome..."

"Por favor."

Ella pudo ver su resolución desmoronarse mientras sus hombros se desplomaban en derrota. "Bien," dijo antes de enderezarse. "Pero voy contigo para estar seguro de que no te romperás tu estúpida pierna de nuevo."

Kagome ni siquiera tenía la paciencia para sonreírle pero regresó a empacar. Dentro de unos minutos ella se sentía lista para irse.

"Bien," dijo poniéndose de pie. "Vamos a darle a esto otra oportunidad."

Encontraron una forma de salir de casa y entrar a la durmiente noche. Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Kagome finalmente abrió la puerta a la casa del pozo y bajó caminando por esas familiares escaleras nuevamente. Al fondo el pozo bostezaba ampliamente, invitándola a pasar.

Su estómago daba vueltas como un pez fuera del agua, pero Kagome lo dejó aparte. Ahora no era tiempo de estar dudando! Tomando un profundo respiro, ella balanceó su pierna sobre el borde.

"Espera!"

Kagome se volvió para mirar a su hermano "Que pasa, Souta?"

Souta se veía lastimado, como si estuviese tan nervioso como ella. El tragó saliva. "Solo..." el empezó. "Solo..."

Kagome esperó. "Que?" dijo finalmente.

"Solo ten cuidado cuando llegues a allá," espetó Souta.

Como un peso levantándose de su corazón, Kagome pudo de repente respirar otra vez. Le dio a su hermano una suave sonrisa. "Lo haré, Souta. Arigatou."

Juntando todo su coraje, Kagome se volvió hacia la oscuridad bajo ella. Bajo sus pies, su futuro se desenrollaba, largo y acogedor, prometiendo algo nuevo.

Kagome saltó.


	5. Capitulo cuatro

_**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"_La única cura para el pesar es la acción." – **George Henry Lewes**_

...o...

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en el atolondrado espacio entre la negación y el pesar y observaba su cabello dar vueltas en la salada agua que lo acunaba. Era casi hipnotizante, y lo distraía del hecho que su vestimenta sería arruinada tan pronto como se lavara en la orilla. También lo distraía del hecho que Rin estaba muerta, pero Sesshoumaru decidió que eso no le molestaba realmente. De alguna manera sus pensamientos se mantenían alejándose del conocimiento, no permitiéndole recogerlo y estudiarlo, de darle vueltas y digerirlo.

Bueno, eso estaba bien para él. Si lo vivía, tan solo terminaría hundiéndose hasta el fondo del agua, y después nadie sentiría su ira. Eso simplemente no serviría. _Así que, Sesshoumaru _pensó para si, el sentimiento de indiferencia aún envuelto alrededor de su mente¿_cuál es el primer paso para escapar del océano?_

En su trance, él ya había vagado más lejos del mar de lo que pensaba ser posible – la tierra ni siquiera era visible, y solo su fuerza lo mantenía sobre las olas. Todo conspiró para hundirlo: su armadura, su cabello, su gruesa vestimenta, las cadenas...Si él hubiese sido un ser humano, o inclusive un youkai menos poderoso, él hubiera sido carne para los peces hace horas.

_...como Rin es comida para los gusanos..._

El traicionero pensamiento se deslizó por su mente, escabulléndose por oscuras sombras dentro de las cuales el no quería fijamente mirar. Como si estuviese parado en la punta de una alta torre, Sesshoumaru sintió su feliz desinterés estremecerse bajo un soplido de horrorosa emoción que él no quería soportar.

_Cállate. _Se dijo a si mismo. El no tenía el tiempo para pensar en eso. El tenía que pensar en escapar de estas malditas cadenas con las cuales sus antiguos aliados lo habían atado. Ellos dijeron que las cadenas fueron forjadas por una miko oscura, pero Sesshoumaru tuvo mucha duda en creerlo. La pureza en ellas no era nada parecida a la pureza que lo había rodeado en el Monte Hakurei, y si él se pudo mover en esa horrible atmósfera estas cadenas, a pesar de que quemaban su piel, no eran rival para él. Si intentaba lo suficiente, probablemente se romperían.

El segundo paso sería deshacerse de su prenda de piel. Estaba tan pesada y llena de agua que se preguntaba como él se había mantenido a flote hasta ahora, y hubo una punzada en su pecho cuando pensó en dejarla una vez que las cadenas se hallan roto, pero Sesshoumaru dejó eso aparte. No había tiempo para ser sentimental respecto a eso, inclusive si era el único recuerdo de su padre que le había dejado a él.

Se habían llevado sus espadas. Toukijin y Tenseiga estaban ahora en manos de Hatore, quien aparentemente había sido lo suficientemente poderoso, a pesar de su aversión hacia la violencia innecesaria, para a duras penas arrebatar el reino del liderazgo de todas las otras escorias traidoras con las cuales aparentemente él se había rodeado.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que era lo peor - que él había sido traicionado tan fácilmente, o que había sido tan ciego como para permitir tal viles y corruptos seres entrar en su confidencia. No es que tenía mucha opción al respecto; su padre había sido aliado con ellos, y así que solo pareció sabio continuar alianzas que eran para su beneficio. Era casi inconcebible para él que alguien lo considerara débil, pero aparentemente lo era. Si no fuese débil él no hubiese permitido que a él y a su gente los traten de esta manera Si él fuera fuerte, el hubiera luchado. Si él fuera fuerte, la muerte de Rin no le hubiera molestado. Si el fuera fuerte, ella hubiera permanecido muerta, jamás habría pensado de una niña humana otra cosa que no fuere otro obstáculo, jamás se habría acostumbrado a ella, jamás habría sido tan estúpido, habría, podría haber, debería haber...

En la distante torre de su mente, Sesshoumaru se estremeció.

Si fuera fuerte, él la hubiese matado.

Una fibra de cólera y odio se enrolló y alrededor suyo, y de repente él estuvo más cerca que nunca, emoción amenazando en estrangularlo en el agua.

El debió haber sido fuerte. En cambio, el fue débil. Más débil que Inuyasha. Más débil que cualquier otro humano. El era nada, nada en absoluto, todo su poder perdido, como sangre arrastrada en un río, como mucho humo en el viento, como el perfume que desvanece de una joven muerta –

Sin aviso, una particularmente grande ola interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y Sesshoumaru se sintió inclinándose arriba y abajo. Por un corto momento, todo lo que podía ver era la fría oscuridad bajo él, y las largas, opresivas hebras de su luminoso cabello plateado brillar contra las entintadas profundidades. La oscuridad frente a él se veían tan acogedoras, tan serenas y calmadas que casi se hundió más, pero una irreflexiva inhalación rápidamente reafirmó sus instintos y se enderezó de nuevo. No, pensó. El no podía permitirse pensar de esta manera, y de repente él estaba lejos nuevamente, dentro de su torre, lejos del latido de su corazón.

Ahora era tiempo del pensamiento racional, no indulgentes tropezones de autocompasión. Tosiendo agua salada, Sesshoumaru determinó que una reexaminación de la situación era pertinente.

_Espadas: ninguna, _pensó. Nada más que sus garras. Eso probablemente estaba muy bien; hubo un tiempo en el que él no tenía espadas en absoluto y parecía que le iba bastante bien. _Aliados: ninguno. _También sin ningún problema. Con aliados como los antiguos, no necesitaba enemigos. _Poder: ninguno. _Eso tendría que ser rectificado. Inclusive que ahora él estaba aparentemente en el exilio en la mitad de un mar abierto, eventualmente el llegaría a tierra de nuevo donde era aún una fuerza para ser enfrentada. _Sirvientes: ninguno. _Bien. El había estado muy bien sin sirvientes por años. El hecho de que no tenga ninguno para hacer requerimientos o que lo fastidien debería ser una ventaja, pero desafortunadamente no se sentía como una. Solo otra cosa que tendría que evitar en pensar, él supuso.

_Rins: ninguna._

Otro latigazo de horror azotó alrededor de él, pero Sesshoumaru lo apartó. Apartar parecía ser más fácil con práctica, el reflexionó. Pronto él no tendría que pensar en ella por completo. Ahora¿que más?

_Molestas cadenas: una. _La salada agua realmente empezaba a picar donde el frío, puro metal quemaba en su piel, y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el dolor físico. Distraía a su mente de otras cosas que parecían muy insistentes o muy pesadas para considerarlas, tales como su situación.

No había otro tiempo como el presente para liberarse, así que Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos y concentró su considerable poder en sus extremidades. Bajo su piel y sobre sus huesos el podía sentir sus músculos deslizarse y tensarse, moviéndose sobre unos y otros con sedosa fluidez mientras se preparaba para la explosión de fuerza que – con suerte – rompería las ataduras que lo quemaban y lo hundían.

_Tensar, y después, con rapidez – _pensó medio coherentemente. Un corto, repentino grito – suyo – alcanzó sus oídos mientras dejó liberar su poder en un veloz movimiento, y luego las cadenas, rotas, se hundían hacia el piso del silencioso mar y él se podía mover libremente otra vez.

Sesshoumaru se admiraba con una fría indiferencia que había sido bastante fácil el soltarse, pero si se concentraba él aún podía detectar su cuerpo fluir con casi un inagotable suministro de adrenalina. Ni encantadas ataduras pudieron sujetarlo. Sin embargo la adrenalina era un buen toque; él todavía no se cansaría por un momento, a pesar de que había estado flotando por medio día y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Gracioso, pero él no puede recordarlo brillar.

La siguiente cosa en hacer vagar hacia las profundidades era la prenda de piel. Era solo una carga. Lo siguiente era su armadura. El siempre podría obtener más de esas. Su vestimenta estaba pesada y mojada pero el podría soportarla ahora que el pesado metal estaba hundiéndose lentamente bajo las hambrientas olas.

Con cuidado, Sesshoumaru se volvió en el agua, dejando que sus infalibles instintos lo guíen. El había estado vagando rumbo suroeste por un rato ahora, pero probablemente no estaba tan lejos del sur como para que no tocara tierra si fuere al este. El no paró a pensar que le esperaba en tierra. Oprobio y derrota eran cosas abstractas, mientras que el miedo de que cayera por siempre dentro del mar sin fondo era muy real. Lo que sea que había en tierra podía esperar.

Despacio pero deliberadamente, el exiliado demonio príncipe del País Iluminado Por La Luna se dirigió en el mar y comenzó a nadar hacia tierra.

...o...

El había nadado por horas por las negras aguas del mar, y aún cuando la tierra estaba a la vista se dio cuenta de que él era incapaz de sentir algo más que no sea agotamiento. Incluso cuando se arrastró hacia la playa bajo la burlona luz de la luna, el sintió nada pero un vació dolor dentro. Se sentía tan ligero bajo su pesada piel que fue una maravilla que el tuviera trabajo en mantenerse a flote, pero esa idea era solo una pasajera nube de contemplación; cualquier pensamiento simplemente era cosa para pasar el tiempo mientras el gateaba por la playa – una mano, un muñón por muñeca, una y otra vez – y dentro del bosque, ignorando sus adoloridos músculos y ardientes pulmones.

Había una aldea cerca, pero era un asunto trivial a la abrumante necesidad de dormir. Cada nervio de su cuerpo clamaba un respiro, pero Sesshoumaru se negó a darse por vencido hasta que él esté muy adentrado en el bosque y el aroma que cosquillea de fuegos cocinando –

- _fuego, quemando, maderas cayendo, sangre, sangre, sangre - _

- estuvieran tan escondidos por el exuberante olor del bosque como iba a ser por el momento.

Cuidadosamente, sin molestarse en quitarse su inundada vestimenta, él apoyó su maltratado cuerpo contra un árbol y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, y el sueño vino para reclamarlo.

Pareció solo momentos después que él despertó con un susto, pero el sol estaba alto en el cielo indicando que había estado durmiendo por doce horas o más. Parte de su vestimenta estaba seca pero áspera, aunque donde estas tocaban el tronco del árbol o el suelo aún estaba húmeda. Desconcertado, el demonio buscó que lo había despertado de tan gravemente necesitado sueño cuando lo escuchó.

En los arbustos hubo un crujido. En la brisa, su aguda nariz captó el olor de un ser humano. Uno pequeño.

Débilmente, se preguntó que había hecho para merecer esta cruel, irónica vuelta del destino mientras un pequeño, afeminado rostro lentamente se asomaba sobre las hojas del arbusto en el que se escondía.

_No me mires, _él pensó. _No me mires._

No se detuvo hasta que sus ojos se asomaron por el borde. Era casi demasiado para soportar. En el infinito momento en cuanto sus amplios ojos se bloquearon con los dorados suyos, Sesshoumaru sintió una extraña sensación que no había conocido desde que era muy pequeño.

El quería llorar.

El estaba cayendo en un largo túnel y no había final a la vista. Ella caminaría hacia él, trataría de salvarlo, necesitaría su protección, y jamás sería libre de nuevo, ella ya estaba muerta, inclusive cuando la veía, ella era pequeña y humana y débil y ella iba a _morir – _

Y luego ella gritó, un sonido de puro temor, y luego el sonido de martilleantes pies se encontraron con sus oídos cuando la pequeña niña corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su aldea.

Aparentemente el túnel era un profundo pozo, y Sesshoumaru de repente sintió como si hubiese aterrizado, muy fuerte, al final de él. Curiosamente, aunque el aliento se le fue arrebatado, se sintió perdonado y desfavorecido al mismo tiempo. Amenazadoramente empujó esos sentimientos a un lado y lentamente se levantó. El no estaba completamente descansado todavía, pero tenía que irse. La niña traería problemas en forma de más humanos y por primera vez el no quería matarlos. O quizá el deseaba mucho matarlos. De una u otra manera, él no tenía la energía para encargarse de eso.

Y de todas maneras, no importaba donde fuese. No importaba si los mataba o no. No importaba en absoluto.

Resueltamente, el demonio volteó y tomo su camino al norte y hacia el este, lejos de sus tierras ancestrales y todas las abarrotadas memorias y toda la nada que lo esperaba allá.

...o...

Cuando Kagome sintió la magia funcionar, ella rió con miedo y alegría con la familiar sensación. Se sentía como si una mano la hubiese agarrado por el estómago y la hubiese jalado hacia abajo, dentro de las brillantes profundidades de los torrentes del tiempo que se expandían todos alrededor suyo. Era estimulante y parecía seguir para siempre, aunque en realidad tomó solo un breve momento hasta que sintió el familiar golpe mientras aterrizaba en el fondo del pozo.

El olor de la ciudad se había ido – de los cuales ella nunca estaba conciente de que existían después del repentino y abrupto cambio de lugar a otro tiempo – y el aire dentro del pozo era nuevo de alguna manera. Era frío y húmedo y lleno del aroma de lo oscuro y humedad, pero estaba vivo, y arriba de ella la gasa de estrellas que se extendían sobre el dosel de la noche brillaba serenamente como nunca lo hacían en su tiempo.

Por casi un minuto, Kagome, aspirante a arqueóloga, estudiante de universidad, y una vez aventurera, se arrodilló, estupefacta, en el fondo de un viejo fétido pozo en el Sengoku Jidai hasta que se abrió paso por el miedo que se había repentinamente asentado en su estómago. Ella iba a ver a sus amigos de nuevo, y eso era suficiente¿cierto? Sus queridos amigos, quienes habían viajado con ella por fuego e incienso, y su primer amor, Inuyasha – bueno, Inuyasha y Kikyou estarían casados, pero ellos talvez tengan hijos, y ella sería... sería... tía Kagome...

Kagome casi estuvo apunto de vomitar antes de contenerse. _No! _Se dijo a sí misma ferozmente en el temeroso silencio de su mente, _Kaede me dijo que tengo que aceptar mi destino, o nunca seré feliz. Si el pozo me ha recibido de vuelta, debo tener un propósito aquí. _Resuelta, se puso de pie y comenzó la irritante subida por las enredaderas hacia el mundo exterior.

Estaba oscuro, pero no parecía ser tarde. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente mientras se estabilizaba en sus pies. El segundo fue que ella podía oler fuegos de cocina en la suave brisa de Edo, como si fuese solo una hora pasada la puesta de sol.

Bueno, eso no era realmente muy diferente de la manera en que las cosas parecían trabajar cuando entraba y salía del pozo por meses cuando aún estaba en el colegio. No parecía terriblemente fuera de lugar que las estaciones serían un poco diferentes en el Sengoku Jidai que en su propio tiempo. Kagome lentamente empezó la corta caminata hacia Edo bajo las estrellas.

La caminata fue más corta de lo que recordaba, en parte porque la aldea había crecido mucho. A las afueras había casas bien construidas y dentro de cada una, en la parpadeante luz amarilla de los fuegos de cocina, había conversaciones y risas. Tan diferente de cuando ella había estado ahí por última vez, cuando el hambre amenazaba constantemente y cuando los ataques de demonios mantenían a la aldea silenciosa.

_¿Pude haberme ido tan solo por pocos años? _Se preguntaba cariñosamente.

La cabaña de Kaede ya no estaba al filo de la aldea. Parecía estar muy adentrada en ella ahora, pero Kagome podría haberla reconocido en cualquier lugar; las maderas llenas de agujeros y la puerta de paja eran las mismas. Tenía un nuevo techo, pero eso no era algo especial. Con cuidado, Kagome caminó hacia la entrada y pausó, no muy segura de cómo seguir.

¿Que diría Kaede¿Estaría feliz o sorprendida? Tal vez estaría molesta con ella por regresar a un tiempo que evidentemente no era suyo...

_No, Kaede nunca estaría molesta conmigo por eso. _Kagome se estiró y golpeó el marco de la puerta de madera.

Dentro hubo un crujido, y una voz que ella no conocía gritó, "Entra!"

Kagome vaciló por un solo momento antes de empujar a un lado la puerta de paja y caminar dentro, pero lo que vio la hizo detenerse en confusión.

Frente a ella estaba una mujer de mediana edad, usando una tradicional vestimenta de miko, pero definitivamente no era Kaede. Había una olla de estofado burbujeando sobre el fuego, y la mujer la estaba mirando con recelo mientras habría su boca para hablar.

"Soy Sinayo, la sacerdotisa de este pueblo," dijo lentamente. "¿Quien eres?

Kagome la miró fijamente. Ella probablemente estaba en sus cuarentas o talvez en sus tempranos cincuentas, cabello surcado con gris, y a su lado estaba un arco y una aljaba descartada. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo pero Kagome tenía la definida impresión de que podría levantar ese arco y alistarlo antes de que Kagome pudiese voltear y correr. De alguna manera, Kagome ni siquiera podía lograr que su boca dijera quien era ella.

Las manos en el regazo de Sinayo se tensaron. "Te preguntaré de nuevo, desconocida¿quién eres _tú_?"

La confusión reinaba. Kagome lamió sus labios. "¿Donde está Kaede?" preguntó calladamente.

La miko frente a ella redujo sus ojos y agarró el arco junto a ella, usándolo como una muleta para levantarse. "¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?" ella exigió "¿Quién te envió?"

"¡Nadie!" Donde – ¿qué le pasó a Kaede?" _Por favor no dejes que esté muerta! Solo me fui por seis años!_

La miko le dio una mirada valorativa. "Estás vestida de una forma extraña, pero no detecto ningún youki a tu alrededor. ¿No eres un demonio?"

Calladamente, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces cómo sabes el nombre de Kaede?"

Alivio la inundó y Kagome se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, su mirada cayendo al suelo mientras su aliento vino más fácilmente. "Entonces tu si conoces a Kaede?" Kagome le preguntó ansiosamente entre purificantes tragos de aire. "Fuimos amigas hace pocos años atrás, y si podrías tan solo decirme donde está me iré de aquí y te dejaré -"

El sonido de rasguño hizo que alzara sus ojos a la mira de una flecha.

"No puedes haberla conocido," Sinayo dijo tranquilamente, su rostro firme y determinado. "Eres muy joven."

Pequeñas campanas de alarma de repente sonaban en la cabeza de Kagome, haciendo eco en su mente. "¿Qué – qué quiere decir?" preguntó indecisamente.

"Kaede murió hace años. No pudiste haberla conocido si no eres un demonio."

_¿Años...?_

No había fuerza en sus piernas. La madera del marco de la puerta atrapó su manga mientras se deslizaba hacia las uniformes enarenadas tablas del suelo. "No..." ella respiró. "No, eso no es posible."

"Te aseguro que lo es," dijo la miko bajando su arco, obviamente determinando que una joven mujer que desmayaba probablemente no era alguna amenaza. Dio varios pasos antes de detenerse unos pocos centímetros lejos.

El estómago de Kagome se rizaba por todas partes en nudos, deslizándose por resbalosas, acidas olas, y su visión se ponía borrosa de una extraña manera.

"¿Qué hay – que hay de Inuyasha?" finalmente preguntó. "¿Dónde está él?"

La vertiginosa, bailarina visión de la miko antes de que se viera aún más molesta, si es que era posible. "Quién _eres?_" Ella exigió por tercera vez.

La boca de Kagome estaba seca. Corrió su lengua por todos lados adentro, sobre el paladar y los dientes, saboreando solo algodón y bilis. "Kagome," ella finalmente susurró. "Soy Kagome."

El arco se soltó de los dedos de Sinayo. Cuando golpeó el suelo, este hizo un fuerte ruido en el silencio de la cabaña. "¿La miko?" dijo vagamente.

Kagome asintió.

"Kagome-sama¿es realmente usted?"

Su visión se estaba volviendo loca – todo se hacía borroso y ondeaba frente a ella. Sinayo de repente se vio preocupada e impresionada mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellas y se arrodillaba frente a ella. Extendió una mano, como si fuera a tocarla, pero Kagome respingó y trató de asentir, aunque el movimiento solo le causaba nauseas. En los fríos y distantes filos de su mente hubo un frío conocimiento, pero ella no quería tocarlo. "Por favor," ella dijo nuevamente. "¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

Sinayo se vio afligida. "Kagome-sama..." dijo otra vez, y, ridículamente, Kagome recordó a su pequeño hermano. A ciegas extendió una mano y agarró la manga de la mujer mayor, toda línea de su cuerpo suplicando, pidiendo.

"¿_Dónde está?"_

La miko no la miraría a los ojos. "Lo lamento, Kagome-sama. Te has ido por más de cuarenta años. Inuyasha... el murió. El y Kikyou. Dos años después de que te fuiste. Lo siento."

_Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento... muerto, murió, por años, muerto lo lamento se ha ido lo lamento..._

El mundo salpicó a su alrededor, y Kagome se levantó en aturdimiento y corrió, sin detenerse cuando escuchó su nombre, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo en el borde del bosque – _el bosque de Inuyasha, muerto, lo siento, muerto bosque de Inuyasha – _donde se lanzó sobre sus manos y rodillas, ojos fluyendo con lagrimas, y vomitó.

Incluso mientras vomitaba en los arbustos, ella podía escuchar voces atrás de ella. Su mochila se sentía tan pesada y ella estaba caliente y fría por todas partes-

_No me puedo quedar aquí. No puedo estar más aquí. Esto no puede ser posible. Regresaré a mi propio tiempo y cuando regrese aquí, todo estará bien._

Secándose la boca, tambaleó poniéndose de pie y corrió hacia el pozo, árboles desgarrando su ropa y las lagrimas aún cegándola. Sus pulmones y su garganta ardían, pero el dolor era nada comparado con lo que había en su corazón, y ella corrió y corrió y corrió.

Cuando la encontraron, ella sollozaba en el fondo del pozo, tratando de cavar su camino hacia el futuro, hacia el pasado donde nada de esto había sucedido, hacia el tiempo cuando ella había sido feliz.

Pero el pozo estaba silencioso e indiferente, y se negaba a dejarla regresar.


	6. Capitulo cinco

_**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna **_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Cinco**

_"Razors pain you, rivers are damp,  
Acid stains you, and drugs cause cramps.  
Guns aren't lawful, nooses give,  
Gas smells awful – you might as well live."_** --Dorothy Parker, _Résumé_**

...o...

_Buen viejo techo, _Kagome pensó. _Siempre sé donde estoy parada contigo._

Era una buena cubierta. Las pesadas, vigas de madera curada que sostenían el techo cubierto de paja estaban solidamente en su lugar y parecían estar tan estables y confiables como la primera noche en la que ella durmió bajo este techo, esa noche hace tantos años atrás después de que había liberado al monstruo Inuyasha del árbol y él había tratado de matarla. Había tomado tanto y tan poco el liberarlo de su esclavitud – solo un rápido tirón y una repentina vaporización sagrada y el monstruo estaba suelto, bruto y temerario, destruyendo su vida, su paz mental, el tranquilo idealismo juvenil de su corazón.

Dios, como lo extrañaba.

Después del primer choque inicial, Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella había estado refugiando el terrible, debilitante deseo de verlo de nuevo en su pecho. Ese deseo la había mantenido saltando por el descompuesto pozo una y otra vez; había arruinado su pequeña relación recuperada con Hojou, la había hecho somnolienta por la tristeza, la había llevado por su escogido campo de estudio. Todo lo que había hecho en su vida había girado alrededor de la idea de que si ella era lo suficientemente inteligente, o lo suficientemente fuerte, o ah, tan buena ella lo vería nuevamente. Ahora su deseo fue concedido; ahora ella estaba en el pasado otra vez, excepto que era un pasado diferente. Sus enemigos se habían ido, pero también sus amigos. Y ahora el pozo no la admitiría de vuelta hacia su propio tiempo.

Kagome reflexionó que era amargamente irónico que ella hubiera vivido en el pasado, y ahora que quería regresar a donde ella pertenecía no se lo permitían. _Quizá es mi destino ser decepcionada en cada turno, _pensó miserablemente mientras miraba con furia hacia la penumbra en la punta de la cabaña y reflexionaba sobre los eventos que la habían guiado hacia allá.

El fondo de ese agujero era fétido, y Kagome necesitaba muy poco convencimiento para que se levantara, secara sus ojos, y se determinara a llorar después donde nadie pudiese ver. Probablemente ella había hecho el ridículo; las antorchas brillaban temblando luz bajo el pozo para revelar su forma en el fondo, llorando por lo que parecía no tener razón; combinado con el vómito y el lodo, indudablemente ella no ganaría ningún concurso de belleza tampoco. Reuniendo lo que quedaba de su dignidad, ella habría escalado fuera del pozo ella sola y se habría hecho cargo de las cosas ella sola pero Sinayo había insistido en que sea llevada al arroyo por varios hombres jóvenes de la aldea para que se limpiara y luego de vuelta a su cabaña.

Kagome lo había hecho en obediente aturdimiento, al menos hasta que descubrió que uno de sus acompañantes, un robusto muchacho recién entrado en edad viril, tenía manos errantes. Le había recordado tanto a cierto monje que ella solía conocer que Kagome explotó en lágrimas nuevamente. Avergonzado, el joven hombre trató de disculparse, pero ella solo lloró más hasta que Sinayo apareció, evaluó la situación, y fuertemente golpeó al delincuente con su arco. Probablemente las cosas hubieran ido peor para él en ese momento si Kagome no hubiese adquirido el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales justo a tiempo para asegurarle a la miko mayor que ella no estaba ofendida.

Era deprimente. ¿Realmente se había vuelto tan insensible que el acoso sexual la volvía nostálgica? Ella _sabía _que estaban muertos, en su tiempo; ¿por qué aún era tan miserable? Suspirando, su aliento vibrando en su pecho solo un poco por lágrimas recordadas, Kagome haló su sábana sobre su rostro y trató de cerrar los pequeños, apenados pensamientos que tiraban de su mente. El fútil ademán y el reconocimiento de su génesis casi la hizo reír.

Como si algo de lo que pudiere hacer hiciera una diferencia.

Esa actitud parecía ser la que la metía en problemas todo el tiempo cuando ella viajaba en el Sengoku Jidai; ella podía ayudar, ella podía hacer algo bien, ella podía manejar las crisis mientras que nadie la tomara en cuenta, indefensa, en los márgenes. Huyendo, eso era para lo que ella estaba. Huir y detectar fragmentos y asegurarse de no morir, porque encontrar fragmentos sería más difícil. Ella ni siquiera había sido de tanta ayuda cuando Naraku fue finalmente derrotado; la única cosa para la que ella había sido útil fue pedir un deseo puro – un deseo para hacer a otras personas felices con su propio sacrificio. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, pero para hacerlo feliz ella hubiera hecho lo que sea, aún si significaba su propia tristeza, y así ella pagó en sacrificio y compró redención y el hanyou fue humano y la mujer que él amó, quien había muerto tan trágicamente, le fue devuelta. Valió la pena.

Excepto que ahora ella tenía que aprender que la felicidad que ella compró con sus propias lágrimas se había ido, enterrada en la tierra, afligida en la flor de la vida, Sinayo dijo, por enfermedad.

Al final, el segundo hijo del Señor demonio del Oeste y su amable novia, la antigua protectora de la Shikon no Tama, habían ambos muerto por lo que se debe a un mal caso de influenza, y Kagome, la miko renacida, trataba de no pensar en cuantas inyecciones para la gripe ella había recibido.

_Fue el destino, _Sinayo le había dicho, suavemente, tristemente.

"El destino es cruel," Kagome había contestado. Sinayo solo asintió.

Tantas preguntas, y ninguna de ellas con respuestas satisfactorias.

_¿Dónde está Shippou?_

El kitsune se fue después de que Inuyasha y Kikyou murieron, fue la respuesta.

_¿Dónde estaban Sango y Miroku?_

Se fueron, Sinayo respondió, nadie ha escuchado de ellos desde antes de que Inuyasha muriera.

_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

Te recuerdo, de cuando yo era una niña.

"¿Me recuerdas?" Kagome había preguntado.

"Tú e Inuyasha eran los defensores de nuestra aldea," Sinayo había indicado. "Yo quería ser una miko, como tú. Tu eras buena y amable y noble y valiente, y yo pensé... y esperé... Lo que quiero decir es que, yo no tengo mucho poder, pero..." ella arrastró sus palabras. "Hago lo que puedo. I espero me encuentres digna de tomar tu lugar."

Luego, para el asombro de Kagome, la mujer – Sinayo, lo suficientemente mayor para ser su madre, sus ojos llenos de sabiduría, pero su voz haciendo ecos con infantil idolatría – había hecho una reverencia profunda y baja. "¿Mi reemplazo?" Kagome había dicho, calladamente. Su mente, aún tambaleándose del frío, resbaladizo pesar, parecía vacilar ante el impacto de tal noción.

"Hai, Kagome-sama," Sinayo respondió, y escuchando las palabras, dichas tan reverentemente, Kagome sintió algo dentro de ella retorcerse, dolorosamente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Nunca fui una buena miko para empezar," dijo suavemente, y entre ellas un silencio creció, quebrantado solo por el crujir del fuego y los vacíos años que las separaban.

_Esto debe ser lo que significa ser un demonio: esto debe ser lo que significa ser alguien que vive para siempre, _ella había pensado mientras el fuego echaba chispas y la vacuidad del mundo calladamente aullaba fuera de la puerta. _No soy buena ni noble. No soy valiente. Solo estoy asustada. Siempre estuve solo asustada, solo tratando de hacer lo correcto. A veces yo no pensaría, o haría algo estúpido, pero aún estaba asustada._

Ahora mirando hacia el techo, Kagome quería llorar otra vez mientras repasaba la conversación en su mente. _No fui una buena miko en absoluto. Solo era una niña. _La verdad rondaba fuera de su mente.

_Aún me siento como una niña._

La miko renacida miró dentro de la oscuridad. La oscuridad la miró de vuelta. Ella aún estaba asustada, y Kagome deseaba que Inuyasha, que sus amigos golpeen la puerta, estar rodeada por ellos. Segura y conocida. _Conocida._

_Esto es lo que significa ser inmortal. _El pensamiento destelló y echó chispas por su mente, blanca con la incandescencia de la comprensión. _Siempre recordado, pero nadie sabe. Nadie más que yo sabrá alguna vez como fue. Ellos podrán recordar las escrituras y las historias, el mito del hanyou príncipe y su acompañante sacerdotisa. Ellos podrán recordar a la cazadora y al monje y al zorro. Pero ninguno de ellos recuerda como fue. Nadie sabe quienes fueron estos héroes realmente. Ellos no saben que el hanyou tenía una debilidad por los fideos, o que la cazadora amaba el color verde, o que el monje solía chasquear sus dedos cuando estaba nervioso. Ellos no saben nada de la gente, solo la historia. _En el grueso, pesado silencio de la noche, envuelta en sábanas prestadas, Kagome podía oír el cristalino sonido de su corazón rompiéndose. _Yo soy la única que los recuerda... _

_Yo siempre estaré sola._

...o...

Cuando Kagome despertó la siguiente mañana por la suave mano de Sinayo en su hombro, ella estaba abatida, afligida por un dolor de cabeza, y sus ojos estaban gomosos y cubiertos con lágrimas secas. Ella debió haber estado llorando mientras dormía.

"Ungh," fue su primera palabra mientras fregaba los repugnantes desechos de su desesperación de sus ojos cuando se sentó.

Sinayo, arrodillada a su lado, cruzó sus brazos en ligera sorpresa.

Por alguna razón la acción la irritó. ¿_Nunca antes habías visto a una leyenda viviente despertar? _Kagome pensó malhumoradamente y luego inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Sinayo no había sido más que solícita y afectuosa.

"¿Te gustaría algo para desayunar?" la miko mayor preguntó, inconscientemente añadiendo otra punzada de culpabilidad en el ya agujereado estómago de Kagome. Ella asintió lentamente y frotó sus sienes mientras Sinayo se levantaba y empezaba a llenar dos tazones con arroz frío y un poco de pescado.

"Muchas gracias," Kagome murmuró aceptando el tazón y se acomodó frente – tan extraño como pudiera ser – su sucesora, y comenzó el arduo proceso de masticar y comer.

Kagome jamás había estado borracha antes, pero esto, ella imaginaba, era como una resaca se sentía. Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y furiosos dentro de su cráneo, y sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran nublados y dolorosos. Dolía el explorar mucho. Pero nada podía ocultar el hecho de que ella estaba sola en el pasado nuevamente, su camino a casa parecía obstruido, y todos sus amigos se habían ido.

Ella tenía que encontrar una manera de ir a casa; ese viejo pánico que había sentido tantas veces mientras buscaba los fragmentos – que ella nunca encontraría alguno, y ella se quedaría atrapada en el pasado para siempre – empezaba a instalarse. Antes de que ella pudiese llorar o gritar o solo rizarse en una pequeña bola, ella tenía que encontrar una forma de abrir el pozo de nuevo. Después de todo, los exámenes de primer semestre eran unas pocas semanas.

Kagome miró a Sinayo, preguntándose si ella podría saber como abrir el pozo nuevamente, y pescó a la miko mayor casi quedándose dormida en su arroz.

"¿Se siente bien?" Kagome preguntó, su innata preocupación por otros reafirmándose de repente, sin embargo lo que realmente quería era que alguien le preguntara como estaba ella para variar.

Empezando, Sinayo se sentó derecha y parpadeó varias veces. "Discúlpeme, Kagome-sama, pero me levanté muy temprano esta mañana. Hachiro-kun se aisló a si mismo en un árbol y no bajaría hasta que yo le asegurase que la miko del futuro no lo iba a lastimar."

Kagome torció una ceja.

"Su, ah, pretendiente de anoche," Sinayo suministró.

"Ah," Kagome dijo.

Hubo un silencio elocuente. Kagome podía oír la siguiente pregunta antes de que la hiciera.

"Usted..._no_ lo lastimaría, ¿o si?" Sinayo preguntó tan delicadamente como pudo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. "Claro que no," ella respondió, pero pescó el notable descanso de la tensión en los hombros de Sinayo.

_Ella me teme_, Kagome pensó, y no sabía si sentirse lastimada o como una autoridad.

"Espero que esté bien," Ella ofrecía trivialidades en vez de sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero sus verdaderos pensamientos eran tan duros y abarrotados que sería cruel el tratar de decirlos. Kagome miró hacia su tazón.

"El estará bien," Sinayó dijo desdeñosa. "Nunca fue el mas brillante."

"Hm," Kagome dijo sin comprometerse, y lentamente terminó su desayuno. Se sentía un poquito mejor después de que su estómago tuvo el tiempo de asentar el arroz. Sinayo extendió una mano para recoger su tazón.

"¿Sabes como abrir el pozo?" Kagome preguntó, sorprendiéndose con las palabras que cayeron de su boca sin previo aviso. _Ahí voy otra vez, saltando hacia la situación._

Por su parte, Sinayo se veía sorprendida. ¿Alguien había estado pensando en sus problemas? Eso era un buen giro, inclusive si la hacia sentirse como si de repente estuviese imponiéndose sobre la miko mayor, quien continuaba sin parecer notar la expresión de ligero susto que Kagome llevaba.

"Hacia el norte hay una miko que es muy, muy poderosa. Su nombre es Hotaru-sama, y ella entiende mucho sobre magia y cosas así. Yo misma nunca fui buena con la clase de concentración requerida para convocar el poder espiritual que se necesitaba, pero creo que Hotaru-sama podría ser capaz de ayudarte."

"¿El Norte?" Kagome dijo, sintiendo como si solo hubiese digerido un tercio de las palabras en la proposición de Sinayo.

"Hai. Ella vive en la costa."

"Y piensas que ella será capaz de ayudarme?"

Sinayo bajó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ella sería la primera persona para preguntar, estoy segura que ella podría saber de alguien más que te podría ayudar."

Kagome estaba ligeramente pasmada; contra toda expectativa, las cosas parecían estar mejorando. "Pero... ¿como llegaré allá? ¿Viajarás conmigo?"

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a la miko mayor, Kagome la vio reír. "¿Yo?" Sinayo rió entre dientes, la incredulidad coloreando su voz. "Yo nunca podría hacer esa clase de viajes. No, mandaré a alguien contigo."

Confundida, Kagome torció una ceja. "No a Hachiro, ¿verdad?"

Sinayo rió de nuevo. "No. No te preocupes, Kagome-sama. Yo veré que seas bien cuidada."

La pesada repisa de impotencia de repente parecía estar levantándose de sus hombros y era un sentimiento embriagador. Kagome sabía que era tarde para salvar a sus amigos, o incluso Rin quien estaba muerta y casi olvidada bajo la cortina de otras penas, pero ahora un sentido de propósito comenzaba a desplazarse poco a poco dentro de su recientemente vacío corazón.

"¿Harías eso por mi?" ella preguntó. Parecía más que bueno para ser cierto, el escapar de este pasado que no era el pasado, y parte de ella no quería ser decepcionada.

"Por supuesto, Kagome-sama. Usted es la defensora de nuestra aldea." La otra miko se estiró y moldeó su mano. "No se preocupe por alguna cosa."

Kagome sonrió aliviada. "Arigatou, Sinayo-san."

Sinayo sonrió de vuelta, y a través de las rajaduras en su puerta, el amanecer comenzó a derramarse.

...o...

Rin lo despertó, como lo hacia cada mañana. El podía olerla antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, avanzando dentro de su habitación para rascar sus orejas y reír la afeminada risa que no era totalmente la alegría de una niña ni el regocijo de una mujer.

El siempre recordaba, mientras hacia el arduo, incómodo viaje hacia la conciencia, de que no estaba en una habitación. El usualmente estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol o en una cueva, pero aún cuando las texturas a su alrededor se volvían agudas y reconocibles, Rin estaba ahí, riendo esa horrible risa que no había cambiado en más de treinta años. Ella nunca cambiaría porque estaba muerta, y se preguntaba si su memoria alguna vez dejaría de hacerle cosquillas a su alma como el miembro de un fantasma.

Parecía irónico que sus propios miembros estaban nuevamente completos, pero su espíritu parecía tallado en algo que ya no era él. Era irónico que él probablemente fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra sus enemigos, pero parecía que ya no tenía el interés de hacerlo. Era irónico que la pequeña niña quien él quería que nunca cambie _no pudiera _cambiar ahora; ella permanecía estática en su memoria, siempre en la cúspide de ser una mujer, siempre egoísta y despreocupada, siempre marcada en su memoria con una vida media-vivida. No, ni siquiera media-vivida. _Apenas _vivida.

"¿Despierto hoy, mi señor?"

Sesshoumaru dejó resbalar sus ojos hacia la manga de su haori y encontró el origen de su molestia. Era solo Myouga-jii, quien más seguido que nunca vendría para atormentarlo. Distantemente, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba cuando moriría la pulga, pero decidió que no importaba. Por lo menos él permanecía constante.

"Siempre estoy despierto cuando estas aquí," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Myouga solo rió entre dientes. "La mayoría del tiempo usted esta muerto para el mundo," él dijo. "Aún cuando salto arriba y abajo al lado de su oreja y grito su nombre usted a veces no se mueve."

"Solo por que no me mueva, eso no significa que no te escuche," Sesshoumaru respondió. En verdad él no podía recordar que sucediera tal cosa – ¿estaba él gastando más y más tiempo en sueño? – pero nunca hacia bien el anunciar tal descuido.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama! Me ha herido, mi señor," La pulga dijo, aunque él no sonaba particularmente lastimado. Sesshoumaru no reconoció esta expresión. Parecía no requerir alguna respuesta en cualquier caso, y Myouga empezó a parlotear acerca de asuntos en el Oeste, alegremente cortando el corazón de su señor en cintas. Sesshoumaru nunca quería escuchar sobre el Oeste, sus inconstantes aliados, su hogar arruinado jamás. Por casi diez años él había buscado una nueva espada, una nueva armadura, había luchado con sus enemigos en los límites de lo que alguna vez fue su tierra, pero sin aliados era casi imposible el derrotar esa tan larga colección de youkai, incluso cuando la mayoría de ellos eran más débiles que él. La verdad permanecía que eran mucho más fuertes cuando estaban juntos. Después de un tiempo, parecía sin sentido. ¿De todos modos, para que estaba luchando? ¿Las quemadas ruinas de la Casa de la Luna? ¿Las perdidas reliquias de su padre que él ya no era apto para ejercer? ¿Honor? ¿Venganza? ¿Qué de bueno tenían tales cosas cuando él despertaba cada mañana con una brillante sonrisa de media-luna en su mente y se iba a dormir cada noche extrañando a los muertos?

Así el se preguntaba, buscando alguna inspiración que lo devolviera a su antiguo ser. El no tenía honor – sus enemigos ni siquiera habían sentido que él era digno para matarlo, y si él fuere en absoluto un hombre él se hubiese suicidado honorablemente hace tiempo. No, el honor significaba poco ahora. Su orgullo había sido triturado en partes hace mucho. Tal cosa egoísta parecía mísera comparada con la muerte que había atestiguado en La Casa de La Luna. No había orgullo, ni honor, ni venganza. La venganza no podía revivir a los muertos.

Lentamente, Sesshoumaru se dejó hundir donde se sentaba. El estaba apoyado en un árbol hoy – ¿qué era hoy? – y el rocío se había asentado en él. Su hakama, de alguna manera peor por el uso, estaban empapadas y pegadas a su forma, pero su haori, relativamente nuevo cubierto con una nueva armadura, estaba bastante seco. El _césped _cubriendo sus hombros mantenía la humedad lejos de sus mangas lo suficiente, pero las largas, blancas sendas de sus dobladillos estaban mojadas con rocío. La mañana estaba fría, pero no parecía haber algún sentido en levantarse y arreglarse para estar presentable. El no entretenía a nadie más que a insectos y criaturas insensatas que se aventuraban dentro de su claro y a ninguno de ellos les interesaba como él se veía.

Sesshoumaru sintió sus ojos perder enfoque, y el parloteo de Myouga se desvaneció en el fondo sordo del rugido de su mente. El descanso le hacia señas. El estaba tancansado. ¿_Por qué estoy tan fatigado? _ Él se preguntaba, pero no importaba; deslizándose para reclamarlo era un sentimiento de agradable adormecimiento, y Sesshoumaru le daba la bienvenida.

El estaba en peligro de resbalar hacia la nada que ansiaba cuando sintió un agudo pinchazo en su mejilla que de repente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Extendiendo su mano, él arrancó la pulga de su rostro y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos.

"Te dije que no hicieras eso," él dijo mecánicamente, apretado entre su dedo índice y su pulgar, Myouga comenzó a moverse con dificultad.

"¡Esta perdiendo los estribos, Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Se sienta ahí por horas mirando fijamente hacia nada, y no responde a algún tipo de ruido o contacto! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ha restaurado el honor de su padre? ¿Por qué aún divaga?" El gritó, múltiples miembros luchando para liberarse de las garras de Sesshoumaru.

Por un largo momento parecía que el príncipe youkai no respondería, hasta que lentamente él abrió su boca.

"¿Por qué...?" Sesshoumaru repitió. El no sabía por qué. El honor de su padre estaba tan removido de su posición que ahí parecía una enorme grieta, negra y aullando con peligro, entre él y la memoria de su progenitor.

Los brazos y piernas de Myouga se dejaron caer. "Usted parece apenado por una aflicción, mi señor," el dijo silenciosamente.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, y esperó.

Myouga parecía inseguro en continuar, pero finalmente hablo de nuevo. "Hay...He oído de una miko cuyo poder es capaz de ser sentido a casi una milla de distancia, y ha estado viajando estas ultimas semanas hacia el norte. Ella ha estado...ayudando a la gente – humanos y demonios por igual – mientras viaja."

El anciano criado calló, y Sesshoumaru lo puso en su manga.

"¿Y?" él preguntó

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pulga miró hacia el rostro de su señor. "Y ella podría ayudarle."

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, solo levantó su cabeza e inhaló profundamente. En los árboles, la fresca, dulce brisa crujía.

El podía oler moradas flores en el viento. Iba a ser un hermoso día.

...o...

Sentada frente al fuego, Kagome miraba malhumorada hacia las llamas.

Su guía resultó ser una flexible joven mujer de nombre Amaya cuyos gestos eran tan agonizantemente evocadores a Sango que Kagome no podía decidir si distanciarse completamente o intentar ser amigas rápidamente. Después de la introducción inicial, Kagome luchó hasta que su innato sentido de camaradería ganó, pero resultó que ella no debió ni siquiera molestarse; Amaya estaba asustada con la miko del futuro, así que después de una semana o algo de amigables propuestas Kagome se rindió. Ser una leyenda en su propia vida tenía serias desventajas.

Ellas habían estado caminando por semanas. A veces, Amaya accidentalmente tomaría un camino incorrecto a pesar de su insistencia de que ella tenía una dirección intachable. Otras veces ellas pasarían por una aldea, y Kagome, vestida como estaba en vestimenta de miko prestada, sería a menudo llamada y su asistencia requerida. Ella empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la ropa de una sacerdotisa, pero el bagaje que venía con él parecía tan insignificante ahora. Nadie recordaba como se veía Kikyou; nadie las compararía. Por otro lado, las noches eran frías, y la gruesa hakama, mientras más restrictivo que su propia vestimenta, era menos indecente para los tiempos.

Lo que realmente la sorprendió era la falta de youkai con la que tropezaban. El arco prestado tirado a través de su espalda le daba una medida de paz, pero lo que realmente ponía su mente a gusto era la aparente escasez de demonios atacándola. Quizá era porque ella ya no traía fragmentos de Shikon en su cuello, o talvez los youkai se habían alejado de los asentamientos humanos; De cualquier modo, había menos de ellos. De hecho, ella solo había tropezado con solo dos de ellos en el camino, y ambos habían sido inofensivos y heridos. El segundo fue un youkai caballo con una cortada superficial en uno de sus lados, y Kagome lo había remendado en un campo lleno de flores y preguntándose como le iba a Jinenji, o incluso si estaba vivo. Eso había tirado de su corazón un poco, pero no tanto como lo había hecho el primer youkai.

El primero había sido una pequeña cría de zorro a un lado del camino, más joven que como recordaba a Shippou. La pequeña niña-zorro se había torcido un tobillo, y Kagome, incapaz de resistir las grandes, silenciosas lágrimas que caían de los anchos verdes ojos de la pequeña kitsune, vendó su pie, ignorando las advertencias de Amaya.

"_¡Kagome-sama! ¡Los kitsunes son bromistas! ¡Ella solo trata de engañarla!" la guía gritaba desde el otro lado del camino._

"_¡Bueno, realmente esta haciendo un buen trabajo!" Kagome le respondió gritando mientras sus instruidos dedos sondeaban la piel hinchada alrededor del peludo tobillo. La pequeña cría lloró más fuerte._

"_¡Es peligroso, Kagome-sama!"_

_Kagome ignoró las advertencias de Amaya y buscó dentro de su mochila. Después de unos momentos encontró su botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo sacó, y lo abrió. Mientras rebuscaba en él, ella aprovechó la oportunidad de hablarle a la kitsune. _

"_No tienes porque tener miedo," Ella dijo amablemente. "Yo te voy a ayudar."_

_La pequeña cría solo resolló._

_Sonriendo, Kagome le mostró el rollo de vendas. "Voy a envolver tu pie para que puedas caminar." La pequeña no respondió. Tratando de ponerla a gusto, Kagome comenzó a hablar suavemente mientras vendaba el pie con cuidado, preguntando su nombre y donde vivía. Al final de la parcial conversación, la pequeña había dejado de llorar y la miraba fijamente con ojos grandes._

"_¡Todo listo!" Kagome declaró, aplaudiendo. "Si llega a hincharse aún más, ve y pon tu pie en un arroyo de montaña. Estará frío, pero ayudará."_

_La pequeña cría asintió, y Kagome se levantó, recogiendo su gran mochila amarilla y moviéndose hacia el centro del camino nuevamente. Después de unos diez pasos, Amaya se le unió._

"_¡Kagome-sama, nunca había visto algo así!"_

_Kagome estaba confundida. "¿Como qué?"_

_Amaya agitó su mano en el aire, como si hubiese perdido. "Nunca había visto a un sacerdotisa cuidar de un youkai."_

Y ese era quid de ello, realmente. Ella, quien había pasado tanto tiempo en la reconfortante presencia de un hanyou y un kitsune, quien había sido la doncella predilecta de un príncipe lobo, era de repente extraña y fuera de lugar. Los youkai eran para ser temidos o ignorados, como siempre, pero nadie familiar con ellos habría pensado que la pequeña niña-zorro sería alguna amenaza en absoluto.

No había youki alrededor de ella, y Kagome lo encontró extraño. ¿Dónde estaban todos los youkai?

"La mayoría muerta," Amaya había respondido cuando preguntó. "El Este ya no es tan amable con los youkai."

"Oh," Kagome había dicho, porque no parecía haber mucho que decir a eso.

Ahora Amaya y Kagome se sentaban alrededor de una pequeña fogata, y arriba de ellas las asombrosas estrellas centelleaban y danzaban. _Si las estrellas tuvieran voces, estarían riéndose de mi, _Kagome pensó.

"¿Cuanto mas hasta que encontremos a Hotaru-sama?" ella se preguntaba mientras golpeaba al fuego con una larga rama.

Amaya se encogió de hombros. "Unos cuantos días más, probablemente," ella dijo despreocupadamente.

_Los exámenes de primer semestre ya terminaron, _Kagome pensó. Todos eso exámenes que ella hubiese pasado ahora se habían ido para siempre en la larga caminata desde el próspero Edo hacia el desconocido Norte. _Talvez no debí haber pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de otra gente. Talvez debí haber cuidado de mis propios asuntos._

Sin embargo, era un pensamiento inútil, y Kagome encontró que ella no se arrepentía de haber gastado tiempo vendando a aldeanos y a youkai. Suspirando, alcanzó su mochila y sacó los libros que había guardado para estudiar, como estuviese de vuelta en la escuela secundaria y tratando de pasar algebra.

Bajo las estrellas y la luna, Kagome se desplazaba por sus textos. _Arte del Antiguo Japón, La Vida en el Periodo Kamakura, _y_ Trajes Feudales _eran barajados en sus manos hasta que encontró lo que quería: su cuaderno detallando los mitos y leyendas de Japón. Amaya ignoró sus movimientos nerviosos y alimentaba al fuego. Kagome estaba agradecida por la reticencia de la otra muchacha; ella podría atormentarse en paz.

Kagome miró hacia el cuaderno en sus manos; ella siempre lo sacaba por la noche y se torturaba con él. Como su propia memoria, le servía como un doloroso recordatorio de las cosas que había sido incapaz de hacer y de su propia misión, miserablemente fallida. Con débiles dedos, volteó hacia la leyenda de Sesshoumaru y Rin y empezó a releer sus notas.

_Por cincuenta años el Señor demonio recorrió el Este. _Estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, esta historia de traición y pesar, y aunque ella nunca habría de admitirlo a alguien en este periodo de tiempo, le fastidiaba que ella no se las hubiera arreglado para aterrizar cincuenta años después de la primera parte de la leyenda cuando Sesshoumaru reclamaba su tierra. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar. La miko sin nombre, posiblemente la misma Hotaru-sama, estaría ahí en las décadas que esperaban, pero Kagome nunca y ni siquiera fue parte de ello, igual que la leyenda de Inuyasha que se había perdido con los años.

Ella también se había perdido con los años; ella había salvado el mundo y era ahora atrapada en la oscuridad, desconocida e incognoscible, incluso para las personas que pensaban que la conocían.

En la luz de las llamas, las lunas decrecientes que ella había garabateado en las páginas parecían bailar y hundirse, y Kagome sintió lágrimas frustradas picar alto en su nariz. Inútil otra vez.

Hacia su derecha, Amaya de repente se movió y Kagome miró hacia arriba.

"Que sucede, Amay-" ella empezó.

"¡Shh!" la otra muchacha siseó con urgencia. Kagome se calló la boca. Amaya no estaba holgazaneando contra su propia mochila ahora; ella estaba agachada, con un cuchillo en mano, y cada línea de su cuerpo, desde la cueva de su pecho hasta el arco de su espalda le hablaba en volúmenes a Kagome, quien había visto a Inuyasha adoptar esta posición tantas veces antes.

Algo estaba por ahí.

"¿Puede sentir eso?" Amaya susurró.

Kagome se concentró, y fue de repente desconcertada, sus manos apretando la tierra bajo ella.

En algún lugar, fuera del círculo de la luz de las llamas, había un demonio.

La presencia de este era poderosa, casi abrumadora, y su aliento se atascaba en su pecho. Ella no había sentido tal energía en tanto tiempo que era casi inhabilitante en su intensidad y su centro.

"Oh," Ella susurró, de repente sintiéndose muy pequeña y sola. El fuego era ahora un obstáculo, cegándola hacia la hostil noche, e incluso la presencia de Amaya no era alentadora; era poderosa. Si el demonio decidía atacar, ninguna de ellas sobreviviría. Cuidadosamente, mientras Amaya empezaba a moverse en un círculo oblicuo, aún agachada, Kagome alcanzó detrás de ella y puso su mano en su arco, tomando un pequeño consuelo en su solidez. Lentamente, se levantó y tomó una flecha, colocándola en la cuerda y jalándola hacia atrás, esperando.

Una brisa movió su cabello.

_Debo verme ridícula, _ella pensó. La demoníaca energía enroscándose en ella, llenando su corazón con hielo y causando que lo cabellos de su nuca se elevaran, y ella temblaba tanto que sus rodillas se combaban y el arco se estremecía en sus manos.

Ella solo tendría una oportunidad.Ella se iba a desmayar. El youki la rodeaba, disparándole dolorosos rayos a su corazón, y aunque era inútil el instinto de correr casi la abrumaba. _Nunca corras de un youkai, _ella pensó. Su mente estaba temblando pero distante, nombrando las cosas que ella necesitaría hacer, calmada y racionalmente mientras el resto de ella se tensaba una y otra vez preparándose para huir.

Amaya era una estatua. "Nos esta observando," ella susurró con ferocidad.

Pero Kagome ya sabía. A través de la niebla del temor que rodeaba su cerebro, ella sintió algo vago y extraño. Esta energía... era casi familiar. Como si la hubiese sentido antes.

_Yo conozco a este demonio._

La insuperable fuerza del youkai acercándose revolvía memorias que ella había tratado tanto de evitar, memorias que ella estaba determinada a no reconsiderar hasta que estuviera sola, pero ahora eso era imposible.

Kagome sintió querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, porque ella entendió por qué ella estaba aquí. Era la razón por la que ella se había sentido obligada a regresar, La historia la había atrapado en sus zarcillos, y ella nunca ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

El estaba acercándose más, y ella lo conocía. Ella conocía este poder. Se sentía como trueno haciendo sonar sus huesos; se sentía como la noche bajo la luna oculta. Y ella sabía.

_...y sucedió que una miko se volvió prominente en el Norte, y era de tal gran poder y gran compasión que inclusive demonios que buscaban un final a sus penas iban hacia ella y solicitaban ayuda. Cuando el Señor oyó sobre ella, inmediatamente viajo hacia el Norte..._

"Oh, _no_..." Kagome respiró, y bajó su arco.

Amaya le lanzó una mirada de alarma. "¿Que está haciendo?" ella siseó "¡Aún sigue ahí!"

Kagome no le respondió.

"¿Kagome-sama? _¡Kagome-sama!"_

Kagome no le prestó atención a los frenéticos susurros de Amaya, "Oh no, no, no," ella murmuraba una y otra vez, como un mantra, y el youki que se pegaba a ella, agudamente familiar, se volvía más y más fuerte.

Y luego, ahí, mirándola fijamente desde el borde de la luz de las llamas, viéndose tan igual como ella recordaba que era que casi dolía ver su intocable rostro, estaba Sesshoumaru. El era una figura del pasado, tan exacta en su memoria y tan borrosa en la luz del fuego, y él movía algo tan poderosamente anhelante, tan horriblemente nostálgico que el mundo, excepto por lo dos, se deshacía en desvanecida insignificancia. Todos se habían ido, pero él permanecía, y él había vagado por más de un cuarto de siglo, suspendido en un cuento de hadas, solo para encontrarla.

"Miko," él dijo, su voz resonando en el silencio de los años.

_Miko. _Era demasiado.

"Ah, mierda," Kagome respondió piadosamente.


	7. Capitulo seis

_**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Seis **

"_Lo más cercano a mi corazón es un rey sin un reino y un mendigo que no sabe como mendigar." _– **Khalil Gibran**

...o...

_Realmente metí la pata esta vez, _pensó Kagome mientras miraba fijamente la tranquila, escultural figura de Sesshoumaru. _No sé que hacer, yo no sé como manejar esto, no sé que decirle, y él va a _matar_me_. A pesar de la frescura de la noche, Kagome sintió un delgado hilo de sudor correr por su espina.

La mayoría de su mente estaba gritando con medias-formadas nociones mientras algunas partes distantes aún estaban haciendo un listado, calmada y racionalmente, Qué Hacer en Caso de Youkai. Kagome la ignoró, aterrorizadas figuraciones rebotando por ahí dentro de su cráneo.

_No soy una actriz, _ella pensó, _pero no solo estoy en escena, he olvidado mis líneas por completo. No, ni siquiera sé en cual obra estoy, y he subido al escenario desnuda. Estoy desnuda, estaba preparada para una parodia, y ahora se supone que debo interpretar kabuki y tengo bronquitis. Estoy desnuda, tengo bronquitis, se supone que debo cantar ópera y los yakuza están amenazando en darle a toda mi familia zapatos de concreto si no atraigo al público y les doy el dinero._

El había aparecido a no más de veinte pies de ella, su youki mucho más desencadenado que como ella lo había sentido antes, excepto en dos instancias. O él estaba perdiendo el control, o estaba a punto de convertirse en un perro gigante y tragársela como las sobras de pollo del día anterior. Atolondradamente, Kagome se preguntaba si la gente realmente sabía a pollo, o si sabían a cerdo como lo había leído en libros siempre. Ella jugó con el capricho de preguntarle.

Sesshoumaru estaba aún de pie, medio en la luz, medio en la oscuridad, y a su lado Kagome apenas podía distinguir la aterrorizada respiración de Amaya, a quien parecía que le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco. El príncipe demonio no se había movido ni un milímetro, pero conociendo que tan rápido él se podía mover, Kagome no encontró este hecho reconfortante.

Kagome no creía que podría arreglárselas con el suspenso mucho más tiempo. _Estoy muerta. Realmente muerta. No es solo una expresión, él va a matarme. No soy una miko. El ha luchado conmigo antes. Peleamos juntos contra Naraku. El vino por una miko que lo podría ayudar, pero él me conoce; él sabe que soy la acompañante de su hermano. El sabe que solo soy una chica exaltada que alguna vez agitó la Tetsusaiga en su cara. No puedo creer que le haya gritado tantas veces._

_Ojala Inuyasha estuviera aquí._

El aún seguía parado ahí, y Kagome no podía decidir si esto era un buen o mal desarrollo. Seguramente la reconocía. Seguramente él estaría enfadado, enfurecido de no encontrar a la miko que él quería. Talvez la historia estaba equivocada – parecía que había grabado todo lo demás incorrectamente – talvez el Señor youkai mató a la miko y comió su corazón. No había forma de decir. Ella podía sentir el miedo distorsionando su percepción porque ella pensaba que se veía furioso bajo su inmóvil fachada. Kagome imaginaba que él estaba tratando de calcular para donde disponer de su cuerpo. Hacia su derecha hubo un ruido en el piso, y no pudo evitar voltearse – _no apartes la mirada de tu enemigo, _su mente suministró prudentemente – para ver que Amaya se había sentado pesadamente en la tierra, ojos abiertos y petrificada de terror.

_Incluso ella puede sentir su youki. Estoy muerta. _Casi con desesperación, Kagome se volteó hacia él aún inmóvil Señor demonio.

Kagome probablemente se habría sentido mejor si supiera que Sesshoumaru por el momento no había tenido algún pensamiento que implicara ensartar a la muchacha frente a él en sus garras. En cambio, él trataba de superar su asombro de no solo haber encontrado a la acompañante de su hermano viva, sino también virtualmente inalterada. Ella olía un poco diferente – ella se había convertido en una madura fémina en el tiempo mediante – pero aparte de eso ella permanecía casi la misma que cuando la ultima vez que la vio, hace más de cuarenta años.

Todo sobre su olor, desde la extraña empolvada cualidad hacia el rastro de crecimiento tambaleándose en el borde de la decadencia, la marcaba como un completo común y corriente ser humano. Y aún no había envejecido como un humano debería. Sesshoumaru podía sentir su pulso clavarse con el pensamiento de alguna forma de preservar el cuerpo humano antes de recordar que él ya no necesitaba de tal extravagante magia. Volviendo sus pensamientos forzadamente del inútil rayo de esperanza, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que el olor del miedo le picaba la nariz también.

No era posible. El estaba loco. Tantos días sentado bajo un árbol en el caliente sol lo habían finalmente afectado, y él estaba alucinando. Eso tenía que ser.

Ella solo estaba quieta parada ahí. Sesshoumaru sintió una puñalada de fastidio que su cerebro eran tan poco imaginativo; si iba a hacer aparecer un rostro del pasado, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerla verse más interesante. Talvez vestirla un poco más elegante. Si, eso sería agradable.

Sesshoumaru se dejó parpadear, esperando que ella fuera más intrigante cuando él abriera sus ojos de nuevo, pero cuando miró nuevamente ella permanecía igual de inmóvil, arco aún agarrado en su pequeña blanca mano. _Bueno está bien, _él pensó agriamente, _quédate así._

El obviamente estaba cansado. Un buen descanso haría bien en deshacerse de tales ridículas apariciones, y si su alucinación de ella iba a continuar de pie como una vagamente sensitiva, extremadamente aterrorizada roca él probablemente no se perdería de algo importante si simplemente se fuere.

Ella se iba a desmayar. Estaba respirando pesadamente, al borde de la hiperventilación. No solo estaba asustada, sino que se encontró a sí misma deplorablemente no preparada para confrontar lo que parecía ser el único sobreviviente de su larga búsqueda de la perla de Shikon. Bajo conflictivos sentimientos de alivio y aversión, ella estaba preparada para gritar y gatear hacia un agujero, así que cuando el demonio se movió de repente Kagome pensó que su corazón rompería su pecho. _Este es, _ella pensó. _El momento de la verdad._

Pero en vez de precipitarse hacia delante y rasgar su garganta, Sesshoumaru simplemente se volteó y empezó a retirarse dentro de la oscuridad del bosque.

Fue un acontecimiento inesperado, para decir al menos. Piernas temblando, Kagome calladamente miró hacia su espalda que se retiraba, observando como su plateado cabello daba vueltas en el viento. Ella estaba impresionada con el inconfundible sentimiento de que ella se había perdido de algo importante.

_¡Bien! _Kagome pensó. ¿_Que acaba de suceder?_

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de entender el repentino cambio de corriente; ella estaba siendo arrasada por eventos que ella no podía controlar o entender, y en su mente luchaba contra ella misma mientras lo observaba. El estaba alejándose lentamente, la moteada luz de luna cayendo sobre él, y dentro de momentos él sería tragado por la pesada noche que los rodeaba.

Kagome podía sentir el peso de su responsabilidad, la aplastante carga de leyenda ejerciendo presión mientras su brillante figura se movía aún más lejos de ella. Si realmente ella fuere la miko en la historia y si el realmente fuere el príncipe demonio, entonces ella debería llamarlo, darle buenos concejos, y enviarlo en su camino. Si ella fuere verdaderamente la buena y amable sacerdotisa de un futuro distante, ella no estaría asustada. Ella sabría que decir para ayudarlo. Si ella fuere realmente la muchacha que desinteresadamente había sacrificado sus propios sueños y felicidad por el que ella amaba, ella debería ser lo suficientemente sabia para resolver los pequeños problemas de un Señor quien había perdido una niña.

Pero todas sus racionalizaciones y todas sus responsabilidades significaban poco. Mientras abría su boca y tomaba aliento, todo sobre lo que Kagome podía pensar era el sentimiento de estar a la deriva en un extraño tiempo y en un extraño lugar, con nadie que la conociera, y nadie que la llorara si ella muriese. Todo sobre lo que podía pensar era el hoyo de la soledad bostezando en su pecho.

"¡Sesshoumaru!"

El youkai se detuvo. Por un largo momento, en el cual Kagome tuvo amplio tiempo para reconsiderar sus acciones, ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego se volteó hacia ella, y caminó, mesurado y ecuánime, por los árboles salpicados de luz de luna y dentro de círculo de tibia, danzante luz.

Ella se estaba calmando, y cuando se detuvo Kagome finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de verlo realmente.

Faltante en su hombro derecho estaba la enorme, esponjosa prenda de piel; la perdida de la prenda de piel lo hacía verse mas pequeño, incluso un poco desnudo. La armadura que siempre le había visto usar también fue reemplazada con un más ajustado metal, y con armadura para los dos brazos en vez de solo para uno. Se asentaban cerca de sus hombros, pesados y sin adornos, y alrededor de su cintura el decorado obi permanecía, aunque sus espadas faltaban. Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía ambos brazos de nuevo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le había tomado en sanar.

Considerándolo todo, él no se veía tan diferente excepto por una cosa, pero esa sola cosa impresionó a Kagome en una forma que le hizo recordar todo lo que le había sucedido a él, y a ella, en los años que se interponían. Era como un golpe en el estómago – solo algo pequeño – y ella no hubiera sabido su significatividad si ella no hubiese sido tan estudiosa.

Era su kimono. El aún usaba vestimentas blancas, pero el decorado de flores que siempre había agraciado sus hombros y mangas ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba un simple salpicón de índigo; el color de la realeza sin un blasón.

Sesshoumaru era un rey sin un reino.

Dolía el pensarlo de esa manera. Un príncipe en el exilio, su familia y criados muertos, y los años se extendían frente a él, sin fin, en donde el no envejecía. Todo lo que él pudiese vivir nunca le traería el pasado de vuelta, y todas sus pequeñas palabras que había planeado decirle repentinamente parecían míseras y vacías en el rostro de tal pérdida.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Su visión se hacía un poco borrosa con lágrimas no derramadas del stress y el agotamiento, y ante ella el Señor youkai estaba de pie como una estatua mientras su kimono, desolado de toda insignia, ondeaba en la brisa. Ella no podía quitar sus ojos de sus mangas mientras estas se alzaban e hinchaban con cada ráfaga de viento, gemelos estandartes de soledad en la mudez de la noche, el silencio ejercía presión nuevamente.

"¿Si?" Sesshoumaru dijo finalmente.

Sobresaltada fuera de su ensueño, Kagome dejó caer su arco, repentinamente en el presente otra vez mientras la tarea en mano se reafirmaba. El arco rebotó en su dedo del pie. Eso estuvo bien, ella pensó malhumoradamente mientras lo empujaba detrás de ella con su pie. ¿Y ahora qué? Ella no tenía experiencia en el campo de ofrecer consejos a cabezas derrocadas de un rango, pero afortunadamente sus instintos se encargarían de ello; su madre siempre le enseñó a ser hospitalaria con las visitas, a ofrecerles algo de beber o de comer. Bueno, no había probablemente otro momento para ser formal.

"¿Té?" Ella preguntó alegremente. Su voz sonaba despreocupada y absurda en el silencio de la fogata.

Sesshoumaru no mostró un cambio de expresión y dijo nada, así que después de un momento Kagome lo tomó como un signo de que no se objetaba a la oferta. "Amaya," ella dijo. A su lado, ella escuchó a Amaya sobresaltarse con el sonido de su nombre, y ella podía sentir los inquisitivos ojos en ella. "¿Podrías traernos agua?"

Hubo un silencio perplejo, y luego Amaya se levantó y fue hacia Kagome. Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró tan bajo como pudo, "¿Estará bien por su cuenta?" Kagome gimió interiormente. No había manera de que Sesshoumaru no hubiese oído tal cosa; su oído era el doble de bueno que el que Inuyasha tenía, y él hanyou podía detectar subrepticios murmullos a veinte pasos. Pudo haber sido un truco de la luz, pero ella pensó que sus ojos – dorados, como los de su hermano – se habían reducido en algo parecido a irritación.

"No estaré sola, Amaya," ella dijo en voz alta, esperando que Amaya solo hiciera lo que ella pidió. De repente ella tuvo una idea vaga de lo que Inuyasha debió haber sentido todas esas veces que le decía que no se meta y se quedara callada. "Por favor, encuentra un poco de agua para nosotros."

Con clemencia, Amaya dijo nada más, solo se inclinó y rebuscó en la mochila de Kagome por un segundo antes sacar la tetera y después moverse entre los árboles en una dirección general del arroyo que habían cruzado más temprano esa noche. Unos cuantos crujidos y se había ido, y Kagome estaba sola dentro de su leyenda.

Sesshoumaru aún no se movía y Kagome estaba tomando el inconfundible sentimiento de que ella iba a tener que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo en esta conversación. Su mente estaba repasando sobre los aspectos importantes de la historia que había memorizado, pero desafortunadamente parecía estar mal contada. Primero, Sesshoumaru no había cortado su cabello ni se había puesto las ropas de un campesino; Segundo, ella no tenía idea de que decirle. En la historia original, la miko le dio al príncipe vestimentas negras y le dijo que las empapara con sus lágrimas, que, en retrospectiva, era tan solo la clase de maldita estupidez que sucedía todo el tiempo en los cuentos de hadas. Kagome se mordió el labio.

"Por favor, toma asiento," Ella dijo finalmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en deferencia. Frente a ella, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo quieto como una piedra. Se sentía como si estuviese golpeando su cabeza en una pared de ladrillos.

"Entonces si no te molesta, me gustaría sentarme," ella dijo. "He estado viajando todo el día."

Silencio.

Suprimiendo el impulso de suspirar de frustración, Kagome se agachó primero, sentándose estilo seiza y doblando sus manos en su regazo. En su mente, ella debatía sobre demostrarle algo de conocimiento sobre la situación del youkai o fingir ignorancia; ¿estaría ofendido o asombrado si se dirigía a su problema sin ningún preámbulo? Mirándolo desde abajo, ella decidió que la prudencia probablemente sería lo mejor. El aún la observaba con ojos reducidos y haciéndola pensar incómodamente de cuan rompibles sus huesos eran. No, quizás el acercamiento circunspecto era lo mejor.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Ella preguntó tan refinadamente como pudo. _¡Nadie a quien matar aquí! _Ella pensó. _Continúa, continúa._

Para su sorpresa, en vez de contestar, Sesshoumaru se paró a su izquierda y elegantemente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, imitando su postura y metiendo sus manos en sus voluminosas mangas. Kagome había dejado caer sus manos al piso y se había movido hacia el lado para así mirarlo de frente, el fuego ahora a su derecha.

"Té estaría bien," dijo el demonio.

Kagome no sabía que decirle a eso. "Amaya regresará en un momento," ella respondió finalmente. Sesshoumaru dijo nada más.

Los minutos se extendieron, el rey sin un reino y la doncella sin un templo mirándose el uno al otro en la luz de las llamas.

_Oh, Dios, esto es tan incómodo, _Kagome pensó, la tensa quietud desecha solo por las crujientes llamas. La única forma en que pudiera ser mas incomodo fuera si Sesshoumaru de repente comenzara a cogerse la nariz.

_Por favor, por favor, no hagas eso, _ella rezaba.

En los árboles detrás de ella, Kagome escuchó el ahora-familiar paso de Amaya, resurgiendo con una tetera llena de agua. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera la miró cuando la otra muchacha se arrodilló y puso la olla sobre el fuego, y nadie habló hasta que el agua empezó a hervir. Tardó una eternidad.

Cuando el té estuvo finalmente listo, Amaya, en elegante modo que sorprendió a Kagome, vertió el té en tazas y las colocó al lado de las figuras sentadas. Kagome esperó hasta que Sesshoumaru lentamente desplegó un brazo y tomó su taza, llevándola hacia sus labios y sorbiendo, aún mirándola fijamente. Ella hizo lo mismo. El té caliente se sentía bien en su garganta y calmaba sus pensamientos de alguna manera, lo cual era un agradable efecto-secundario para lo que era solamente un gesto educado. Ella retiró la taza de sus labios y miró de vuelta a Sesshoumaru.

Sus ojos centellearon, brevemente, en dirección de Amaya.

Kagome inmediatamente entendió. "Amaya," ella dijo, esta vez volteándose para mirar a la muchacha, quien aún parecía asustada pero con mucho más control que antes. "Disculpa, pero ¿podrías dejarnos, por favor?"

Lentamente ella asintió y se levantó. "Yo – yo creo que iré a lavarme la cara," ella dijo. Mientras se retiraba del lugar de campo, ella tomó su cuchillo y volvió hacia la dirección del arroyo.

Kagome decidió que era tiempo de intentarlo de nuevo.

"¿Como puedo servirte?" ella preguntó, aspirando un acercamiento más formal; quizás no estaba mostrando suficientes deferencias para su gusto, aunque una pequeña, pero fea y dura parte de su mente despreciativamente señalaba que el no estaba en la posición de exigir alguna clase de deferencia en absoluto. Kagome le dijo a es pequeña parte de ella que se callara, reuniendo sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru por su parte, estaba llegando a una conclusión. El pensaba que no tenía orgullo sobrante. El de hecho había recorrido todo ese camino para pedir _ayuda_ de un _humano _– aunque se dijo a sí mismo que era para calmar a Myouga – así que él estaba claramente al fondo del hoyo de la desesperación, y su viejo, testarudo orgullo seguramente se había ido. Seguramente.

Desafortunadamente él estaba siendo inmediata y brutalmente liberado de tal capricho mientras se sentaba y estudiaba a la miko quien era más que indudablemente real y quien era indudablemente la miko que había viajado con su hermano.

El había venido para pedir su ayuda, y ahora él estaba repentinamente avergonzado de haber mostrado su rostro. El había estado al borde de romper y correr cuando ella lo había llamado por su nombre, y esa voz dragaba tan extraña mezcla de memorias que se había detenido de repente, sintiéndose cincuenta años más joven, otra vez aprisionado en ese tiempo que él había tratado tan seriamente de olvidar.

Había sido la primera vez en años que alguien había dicho su nombre sin añadir el honorífico –_sama, _como si ella fuera una igual, o una vieja amiga de la familia. Lo cual, de una manera, ella era, él suponía. Pero ella nunca lo había llamado _Sesshoumaru-sama, _incluso cuando ellos habían estado al inicio de su conocimiento. Ella traía una prisa de recolección; el aire debió haber olido más dulce en ese entonces, y él se había sentido más vivo, cazando a sus enemigos, reflexionando sobre el enigma de Rin, rodeando a su hermano por el país, y llegando a acuerdos con el legado de su padre. Extraño...el recuerda esos tiempos como más alegres, aunque él no podía recordar estar de hecho contento. Quizá eran solo felices en retrospectiva; quizá esos años eran solo felices porque él no había sido miserable.

Su voz lo alcanzó a través de la pesada niebla que lo atestaba y sacaba los lugares que el nunca pensó ver de nuevo...

Y a pesar de la abrumadora apatía que había vaciado sus años de color, Sesshoumaru encontró, observando a esta imposible sacerdotisa cuyo nombre él no podía recordar realmente, que aún había una pequeña medida de esperanza que había estado durmiendo, inadvertida y nunca llamada, en algún lugar en su alma. El estaba aquí por su vieja vida; este viejo rostro podría ser una señal.

El tenía que pedir su ayuda. El nunca había pedido ayuda en su entera vida madura.

Kagome observó como una sombra atravesó los ojos de Sesshoumaru, su primer movimiento en casi un minuto. Ella lo miraba fijamente en fascinación, preguntándose que estaba pensando, curiosa de qué iba a hacer. Ella observaba con expectación. Lentamente, casi dolorosamente, como si sus huesos fueran hierro y sus articulaciones manchadas de óxido, Sesshoumaru colocó una mano en el suelo frente a él. Luego puso la otra al lado, sus pulgares y dedos formando un triángulo. La comprensión la encontró.

El iba a hacer una reverencia.

La idea la llenó de humillado horror. Era suficientemente malo que la gente que ella ni siquiera conocía le hiciera reverencias a ella; ella de alguna manera no podía soportar la idea de que su único enlace hacia el pasado este humillándose, incluso si ella era la única testigo. "No," ella dijo rápidamente.

Inmediatamente él se detuvo, pero no volvió a su posición inicial.

"Por favor," ella añadió.

Lentamente él se sentó.

Kagome podía sentir sus dedos toquetear sus mangas, un gesto que la hacía parecer más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Forzándose a si misma a parar, ella tomo un gran respiro.

"Por favor," ella dijo de nuevo. "Dime que necesitas."

"Necesito mi tierra," el respondió, las palabras cayendo de sus labios como pesadas cargas, pesadas e inesperadas.

Inmediatamente, Kagome respondió. "¿Qué le sucedió?"

Él parecía estar desacostumbrado a hablar. "Los vasallos de mi padre..." El se detuvo, como si estuviese buscando las palabras correctas. "Sus vasallos... decidieron que ellos serían más aptos para gobernar."

_Esto es difícil. _Kagome pensó. "¿Cómo?" ella le preguntó.

Una larga pausa. Kagome contó hasta diez. "Ellos quemaron la casa y asesinaron a mis criados."

"¿Mataron a todos?"

Por primera vez en esa noche, la expresión de Sesshoumaru de hecho cambio. Le lanzó una mirada de fastidio. "Estaba fuera en el Norte. No estuve ahí cuando sucedió," él dijo, como si ella lo hubiese acusado de impotencia.

Kagome levantó sus manos en gesto conciliador. "No dije que fue tu culpa," ella dijo, un poco exageradamente. Esos brillantes, dorados ojos eran bastante perturbadores.

Sus ojos se redujeron aún más, y Kagome se movió incómoda. "Pude oírte no decirlo," el dijo, su tono de voz ecuánime y mesurado.

Kagome parpadeó, luego frunció, momentáneamente distraída. Ella repetía lo que él había acabado de decir en su mente. Luego lo repaso. "Espera un momento," ella se preguntaba, "¿cómo puedes oír a alguien _no _decir algo?"

Sesshoumaru se sentó un poco más derecho. En realidad nunca lo había pensado, así que él hizo un sonido con su nariz para esconder su confusión. Ahora que estaba confrontado con la situación, el silenciosamente se preguntaba por qué él estaba siendo tan tosco. Ella no había sido más que deferente y educada; era solo su punzante orgullo el que ponía la risa en los ojos de ella.

Eso era probablemente. Aún si iba en contra de toda razón, él había sido humillado mucho más cuando ella lo detuvo de hacer los gestos adecuados, como uno que necesita la ayuda del otro. El necesitaba ayuda; él no sabía por qué le picaba tanto el que ella la ofreciera gratuitamente, y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ella aún se veía confundida. "A veces es lo que uno no dice lo que importa," él le dijo finalmente. Mentalmente él felicitaba a su cerebro por el rescate. Sonó bastante listo, si lo decía él mismo.

Kagome frunció aún más. "Pero no fue que yo no lo dije," ella le dijo.

Sesshoumaru permaneció estoico.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de poner a la conversación de nuevo en marcha antes de que se volviera aún más surrealista. "Pierde cuidado, eso no es importante. La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros elegantemente. "Tú eres la miko. _Tú _dime a _mi _que es lo que necesito hacer."

Torciendo su boca en frustración, Kagome volvió a pensar en el cuento que la había enviado a esta rara búsqueda. "Yo creo que debes encontrar nuevos aliados."

Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja.

"Ya sabes," Kagome continuó, "unos que no te apuñalen por la espalda."

Esa reducción de ojos de nuevo. "Es una opción para seguir," el respondió. "Pero," él hecho un vistazo sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirando fijamente hacia la distancia, "esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí."

Ahí estaba. Kagome dejó de mirarlo y miró sus propias manos. "Lo sé."

El viento crujía en los árboles, y las temblorosas hojas la hacían pensar sobre el otoño, y el entrante invierno.

Sus dedos toqueteaban los dobladillos de la manga de su haori otra vez. La tela se sentía gruesa y áspera, pero reconfortante, bajo la punta de sus dedos, y las pesadas suturas eran fuertes y estables. El haori no se dañaría en años. Kagome corrió un dedo sobre él, buscando las palabras correctas.

"Estás...triste," ella dijo. "Por Rin."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, y Kagome recordó a Inuyasha, a quien había amado, y a Kikyou, a quien nunca había conocido pero era parte de ella aún. Ella deseaba, con el conocimiento de que no era posible, verlos de nuevo; ella deseaba conocerlos.

"Deseas haberla apreciado más mientras estaba viva."

Por un largo momento el demonio estuvo quieto.

"Si," él dijo finalmente.

Ella lamió sus labios. "Todos se sienten así, cuando alguien muere."

Sesshoumaru apartó la mirada – realmente apartó la mirada esta vez, volteando su rostro hacia la oscuridad afuera.

"Ya lo sé," él le informó. Su voz era baja y apagada.

Kagome suspiró, pero no era por frustración. Ella se sentía resignada y cansada. "Sabes," ella dijo en tono conversacional, "mi madre solía decirme que mientras recuerdes a alguien, no se ido realmente. Pero no pienso que eso sea cierto. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, y aún lo recuerdo. Pero..." Su corazón se sentía pesado, como frío hierro en su pecho. "En verdad no recuerdo nada sobre él. Recuerdo como se veía, y a veces recuerdo su voz y la forma en que sonreía. Pero ese no es él realmente. El estaba hecho de un ciento de otras cosas más que he olvidado, que en verdad lo hacían lo que era. Así que él en verdad se ha ido."

La brisa levantando su largo, plateado cabello capturó sus ojos, y Kagome levantó la mirada y lo vio hincharse y caer.

"¿Y que haces entonces?" el preguntó, sonando muy lejos.

Kagome se encogió de hombros con cansancio. "Creo que haces lo que tienes que hacer. Sigues viviendo hasta que no te persiguen más. Hasta que ambos olviden y recuerden y ya no duele tanto."

Un silencio elocuente. "¿Cuánto tiempo toma eso?"

Ella quería llorar. "Se siente como una eternidad. Pero probablemente no lo es."

"¿Probablemente?"

"Talvez probablemente. No lo sé."

Sesshoumaru no respondió a eso. El se volteó hacia ella. "Tú eres una reencarnación," él dijo con sencillez. "La reencarnación de la primera compañera de Inuyasha."

"Si." Kagome se preguntaba si Kikyou habría sabido que decir.

"Hay...reencarnaciones...en este mundo."

"Si."

El la miraba otra vez con esa mirada penetrante. "Pero," él dijo lentamente, como si estuviese reconociendo una dura verdad, "No son las mismas."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No. No lo son."

El asintió una vez.

La memoria de esa pequeña niña corrió, riendo, a través de la cabeza de Kagome.

"Ella debió haber estado muy asustada," ella susurró, sabiendo que Seshoumaru la escucharía. Su dedo índice hurgaba una de las suturas en su manga, aflojándola solo un poco. El demonio miró fijamente las manos de ella.

"Ella quiere venganza," él dijo silenciosamente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos. "Talvez."

"¿Talvez?"

"Talvez eres solo tú el que necesita venganza."

El dejó ir un respiro que parecía que había estado conteniendo. "Si," respondió. "Talvez."

"Solo recuerda que eso no la regresará," Kagome dijo. Sonó trillado y cliché, incluso para su propio oído.

El resopló suavemente. "Ya lo sé."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Me refiero...a que cuando mates a sus asesinos..." Aquí ella miró hacia el cielo, hacia las centelleantes estrellas, como si estuviese buscando lo que realmente quería decir en ellas. "Cuando los mates, y no te sientas mejor, no te sorprendas."

El estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Kagome continuó aflojando hilos de su manga. Las suturas se estaban humedeciendo por el leve brillo de sudor que cubría sus palmas, y sus uñas se volvían débiles. Ella esperaba que él diga algo.

"¿Por qué?" el preguntó finalmente, y Kagome no necesitó escuchar el resto de la pregunta para saber que inquiría.

"Porque... ya sabes, dicen que te hace más fuerte el perder a alguien. Pero no lo sé. Parece doler igual cada vez."

"Entonces ¿por qué?"

Ella no respondió por un minuto. Ella temía que su voz se rompiera. Finalmente solo se encogió de hombros.

"Porque," ella le dijo. Ella lo miró y sonrió lánguidamente. No había otra respuesta mejor; era la mejor y peor razón que le podía dar a algo tan estúpido y tan sabio. "Solo por que sí."

El no respondió. En cambio lenta y elegantemente se meció hacia atrás en sus talones y se desdobló en un líquido movimiento en toda su altura. Kagome se levantó también, de alguna manera más torpe, sus manos aún agarradas de su haori, los dobladillos pareciendo deshilachados y gastados.

"Y luego ¿qué?" él le preguntó.

Ella casi rió. "No lo sé," ella le dijo. "Supongo que depende de ti."

El rió ahí, ese pequeño, fino sonido era como una audible sonrisa maligna.

Sesshoumaru la miró; él podía oler saladas lágrimas casi a punto de ser derramadas, y le impresionó saber que ella también estaba apenada, sin embargo por alguien que él no conocía. No importaba realmente; el dolor de ella no era su dolor. Su tristeza no era como la suya. Era personal, privada. Era algo que ella sacaría muy tarde en la noche y que le daría vueltas y vueltas en sus manos, disfrutando su peso y su miseria antes de guardarlo nuevamente. El se preguntaba si era difícil.

Era tan extraño el sentir algo de nuevo que él casi no supo lo que ella quiso decir cuando le había preguntado si estaba triste. Pero él _estaba _triste. Era terrible y doloroso y ambos mejores y peores que estar tan entumecido que él era nada dentro del velo de su propio cuerpo.

Por primera vez en años, él se sintió dolorosamente vivo.

Miró hacia abajo. Las manos de ella, siempre en movimiento, estaban lenta y metódicamente rasgando su haori en retazos en rápidos, nerviosos movimientos. Y él recordó, velozmente, lentamente, que Rin solía hacer eso cuando estaba ansiosa o asustada.

El lo había olvidado. El quería reír alto, largo y fuerte.

El no rió. En cambio extendió una mano – con ambas manos esta vez, él nunca había tenido ambas manos cuando Rin estaba viva, y había sido más complicado hacer esto – y gentilmente quitó sus dedos de la ropa, suavemente calmándolos hasta que estuvieron blandos en los suyos, y dejó ir.

"Arruinarás tu kimono," él le dijo. Ella asintió, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, y caminó dentro del bosque, la luz de la luna cayendo a su alrededor, y sintiéndose tan triste y tan liviano que pensó que se él se disiparía en el plateado aire y desaparecería en la brisa de la noche.

Pero no lo hizo, así que siguió caminando.

Kagome lo observó marcharse.

...o...

**NA: Una nota de la vestimenta de Sesshoumaru: **la forma en que yo tomo el significado de la nueva vestimenta de Sesshoumaru no es completamente exacta; en canon, el utiliza un conjunto semi-formal con un decorado de flores (el cual yo asumo que tiene algún significado debido a su ataque dokkasou). El también utiliza rojo en el anime y morado a morado azulado en el manga, que son todos colores que representan a la realeza, así que esa parte es cierta. Sin embargo, por lo que yo entiendo es solo ropa extremadamente formal la que tendrá solo unas cuantas insignias en ella denotando rango y familia, pero estoy eludiendo lo que he leído para mis propios egoístas propósitos y diciendo que el decorado de flores, o la falta de él, tiene significado. Es bueno recordar esto: si algo suena dudoso, asuman que lo invente.


	8. Capitulo siete

_**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna **_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

_**Capítulo Siete**_

"_La aflicción, como el herrero, da forma mientras golpea." – _**Christian Nestell Bovee**

...o...

Kagome esperó hasta que Sesshoumaru se haya fundido entre la noche antes de agacharse en temblorosas piernas hacia el suelo. Estaba sorprendida de que había hablado tanto sobre ella misma, pero estaba aún más sorprendida de que Sesshoumaru había respondido. Sus manos – las manos que él había tocado y masajeado amablemente en las suyas – estaban blandas e inútiles mientras intentaba evitar rizarse en la tierra. Sus brazos estaban temblando, también, sus huesos como perfectas almohadas, manteniendo su forma pero ofreciendo ningún soporte. Ella finalmente se acomodó para doblar sus piernas e inclinarse hacia delante, dejando que sus codos cortaran en pliegue de su cuerpo.

El la había recordado. Ella era la reencarnación. Kagome se sintió fría. Era un extraño alivio y silenciosamente devastador el darse cuenta que alguien más recordara a Kikyou y ella misma, las recordó a ambas en su triste, ignorante baile alrededor de sí y la interminable caída hacia la reconciliación. El la recordaba como la copia. Ella era la siguiente versión, mostrando la decadencia de la reproducción, sin las memorias ni la sabiduría de la original. El había hablado y ella hasta lo siguiente que había dicho la había parado en seco, como un paracaídas flotando sobre ella, salvándola de la caída sin fin.

"_Pero no son las mismas."_

_No, no son las mismas. _Ella podía oír los grandes, vacíos pensamientos sonando dentro de su cabeza cuando él había hecho la pregunta; ella sabía que él había estado pensando en encontrar el siguiente cuerpo de Rin, buscándola de nuevo y tomándola, pero dentro de unos segundos sin aliento él se había dado cuenta que ella no sería la muchacha que él había conocido.

Kagome se preguntaba cuantas veces Inuyasha la había visto y había sentido en mismo pesar, y después había sentido irracionalmente molesto, como si su memoria había sido de alguna manera manchada.

"¿Kagome-sama?"

La voz de Amaya fue inesperada, y su irritación inmediatamente disminuyó en cuanto Kagome se volteó rápidamente para ver a la otra muchacha aparecer de los arbustos. Pareció como ella se hubiese ido por una vida entera. "Amaya," ella dijo silenciosamente. Extrañamente, Kagome estaba cansada y fatigada, como si hubiese estado caminando con dificultad por muchas millas con una pesada carga en su espalda. Ella quería irse a dormir y no despertar hasta que fuera feliz nuevamente, hasta que todas las palpitantes memorias se detuvieran.

Amaya caminaba hacia ella cautelosamente, extendiendo una mano como si quisiere simultáneamente reconfortar a la miko y vigilar su paso. "¿Que fue lo que le hizo ese?" ella dijo. Su tono sonando acusador.

Kagome parpadeó lentamente, no comprendiendo lo que Amaya le estaba preguntando. "... ¿Qué?"

Ahora que ella estaba más cerca, Amaya se veía molesta y asustada, como toda persona que había estado en contacto con Inuyasha sin entender lo que era, y Kagome otra vez estaba sorprendida con exhausta ansia y esa curiosa desgarradora nostalgia que siempre se deslizaba en su mente siempre que se lo recordaban.

"¡El tomó sus manos!" Amaya dijo, fuertemente. Su voz sonó aguda y fracturada contra el silencio de la noche, Kagome hizo una leve mueca.

"¿Estuviste mirando?"

Amaya inmediatamente se calló la boca, viéndose avergonzada.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos?" Kagome le preguntó. La idea la hizo sentirse aún más cansada y triste. Lo que ella había dicho...no podía recordar la mayoría de ello ahora, y solo habían pasado unos minutos. Todo había parecido tan trascendente, pero ahora se preguntaba si ella había dicho algo en absoluto; su recuerdo de la conversación era claro y nubloso, tan lleno de controladas emociones y pensamientos sin expresar para ser fácilmente recordada.

Lentamente Amaya sacudió su cabeza. "No pude oír nada. Fueron muy silenciosos los dos," ella murmuró hoscamente.

Kagome se sentó más derecha y pasó una mano por su frente, tratando de ser su propia consoladora, tratando de calmar la ola de fatiga que amenazaba con ponerla a dormir donde estaba sentada. Eso probablemente sería algo malo; ella podría caerse encima del fuego. "Sesshoumaru probablemente sabía que estabas ahí, sabes."

Ella prácticamente podía oír la sangre bajar del rostro de Amaya. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso podría hacerlo? ¡Volví sobre mis pasos dos veces y me escondí muy bien!"

"El es un demonio perro. Tiene un excelente sentido del olfato. El probablemente sabía que no lo podías oír; de otra manera él pudo haberte lastimado." _O peor._

Amaya estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Solo quería estar segura de que usted estaría bien," ella finalmente confesó. Kagome dejó su mano caer mirando hacia arriba, y sonrió en lo esperaba fuera una manera alentadora.

"Gracias, pero estaba bien."

Amaya se veía dudosa en la luz del fuego. Había un algo en su postura, una cierta inclinación de la pierna y una encorvada preocupación en sus hombros que le recordaban a Kagome tan exacta a Sango que ella siseó involuntariamente.

_En la noche, la completada Shikon no Tama agarrada en su puño, Kagome miró a su amiga._

"_Kagome-chan, ¿seguro que estarás bien?" La voz de Sango era silenciosa y preocupada y llena de un protectivo borde que hacía a Kagome sentirse más segura. Lo que sea que ocurriera, Sango estaría ahí._

"_Estoy segura," ella había respondido. Ella había tomado su decisión, pero estaba bien. Bien, nada de que preocuparse. Si ella podría haber sacada su corazón fuera en el ocaso, hubiera brillado con pedazos de vidrio roto. Bien._

_Sango la había visto con instruidos ojos mientras Kagome se volteaba para la última noche en la cuál ella sería capaz aún de imaginar que Inuyasha podría amarla._

_Ella no durmió._

"¿Kagome-sama?"

"No lo llames eso," Kagome dijo con cansancio. "El tiene un nombre,"

Para su sorpresa, Amaya se veía desilusionada. "Lo siento, yo solo nunca se como llamar a un youkai. No conozco muchos de ellos, sabe. No como usted."

Kagome pensó sobre todos viles youkai que ella había deshecho con sus flechas, nunca sabiendo si tenían nombres o siquiera género.

"Está bien."

Amaya dio otro paso hacia ella y se agachó, para así estar al mismo nivel.

"¿Cómo lo conoce?" ella preguntó silenciosamente.

Kagome estuvo callada por un momento. "Nosotros...peleamos juntos. Hace mucho," ella dijo finalmente, aunque sus palabras no podían empezar a describir las veces que él había amenazado las vidas de sus compatriotas o había hecho sus vidas miserables o mejores de acuerdo a sus caprichos, Era como decir que ella e Inuyasha habían 'viajado juntos' o eran 'compañeros' – era desesperadamente fútil el tratar de definir los sentimientos entre las personas quienes habían enfrentado la oscuridad juntos.

"¿Qué necesitaba?" Amaya preguntó.

Kagome miró hacia el suelo a corrió un dedo por la tierra. "Consejos. Perdió su tierra," ella le dijo. "Y una niña."

Amaya se sentó en sus talones. "Ah," ella dijo a sabiendas, y Kagome la vio asentir sabiamente. Kagome frunció, inquisitiva.

"Mi madre perdió a mi hermano," Amaya suministró y Kagome fue una vez más recordada de Sango, quien también había perdido a su hermano pero después lo había encontrado de nuevo. "El fue reclutado en el ejército cuando yo era muy pequeña, y fue asesinado en la pelea. Mi madre nunca se recuperó." Sus ojos resbalaron de lo de Kagome hacia el fuego, su rostro una triste máscara. "Yo no lo conocía, pero mi madre si. Ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Así que cuando él murió..." ella extendió sus manos, como decir que no había nada para ello. "Cuando él murió ella se rompió en pedazos. Es por eso que sé como pescar y cazar y rastrear. Tuve que tomar su lugar para ella."

Amaya se volvió hacia ella y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que puso demasiada esperanza en una sola persona," ella dijo. "Lo hizo más difícil para ella. Talvez él esta pasando por lo mismo, también."

"Demasiada esperanza," Kagome repitió, y como un fino cristal que suena puro cuando se lo topa, las palabras sonaron a verdad – no para Sesshoumaru, sino para ella misma. En el silencioso vacío entre una respiración y otra Kagome sintió el peso de esas palabras mientras ella caía, una y otra vez, dentro del vacío espacio dejado atrás por su amor imposible –

Y luego Amaya se movió y el momento se fue. Kagome le sonrió – esta pobre muchacha a quien siempre comparaba con Sango pero quien no era realmente como ella – y dijo, "Tal vez."

Amaya le sonrió de vuelta en la luz del fuego.

...o...

El mundo estaba teñido de un pálido dorado por la temprana luz del amanecer cuando Sesshoumaru finalmente despertó de su largo y peligroso sueño para recibir a la mañana. El aire estaba fresco y claro y brillante, pero había algo llenándolo a él que era tan oscuro y hosco que le tomó unos pocos largos momentos para que Sesshoumaru lo reconociera como furia.

Era como hirviente magma cayendo dentro de su espina, formando un charco en su vientre y prendiéndole fuego. Todo a su alrededor le parecía _mal_, como si estuviese tendido sesgadamente a través de las líneas paralelas del universo; él se sentía apretado e inútil, como una deshecha y muy mal reparada pieza de rompecabezas atascado en un lugar en el cual ya no quedaba bien. El estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, muy lejos de donde él se suponía debería estar, lejos de sus memorias fracturadas y las tierras de sus ancestros, en este lugar que significaba nada para él, y la única razón por la que él estaba ahí era debido a la traición, y al engaño.

Insectos estaban gateando bajo su piel; su cabeza le dolía de una forma que no tenía que ver con alguna dolencia física, y él podía sentir sus dedos rizarse en sus zapatos. Su alma estaba tratando de liberarse de su propia piel.

Inconscientemente, el chasqueó sus nudillos, el sonido fuerte y brusco en el aire de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru estaba _enfurecido_.

Cuando Myouga pasó por ahí en solo un cuarto de hora más tarde él encontró al Señor de Oeste metódicamente derribando árboles con una expresión tan helada y determinada que la vieja pulga casi se daba la vuelta y viajaba de vuelta de donde había venido. El se posó encima de una pequeña roca y observó como el taiyoukai esculpía su pequeña esquina del bosque como si estuviese haciendo nada más agotador que recoger flores.

Era un tanto hipnotizante, de hecho. Myouga observaba como Sesshoumaru azotaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo encorvado en extraños arcos de ballet, y cortaba otro tronco de árbol con sus garras, dejando solo una humeante y ligeramente derretido tocón – añadiendo a su ya impresionante colección de otros ligeramente derretidos tocones – y un montón de desperdiciada leña. Luego se volteaba y apuntaba hacia otro tronco, cortando este desde la base antes de cortar el resto en cintas mientras tocaba el suelo, sus movimientos fuertes y controlados y llenos de una energía mortal que Myouga no había visto en décadas. Era tan extraño verlo de nuevo que parecía casi nuevo, y en sus huesos la vieja pulga podía sentir un cambio en el viento. El tomó una decisión.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" él gritó mientras saltaba a través del suelo hacia el hijo de su antiguo amo. Sesshoumaru se detuvo a medio-giro y pareció calmarse forzadamente. Myouga tomó la oportunidad de subir por su ropa y asentarse en su hombro. "¡Se ve mucho mejor hoy, Sesshoumaru-sama! ¿Fue a ver a la miko?"No podía haber otra explicación para este repentino cambio de comportamiento. La mismísima forma en la que el demonio se guardaba por encargo una resolución y una silenciosa cólera que debió haber estado tendida con letargo por años, y nada antes lo había devuelto a la vida. Myouga se preguntaba que encantamientos la miko le había puesto a su amo, pero decidió que no importaba realmente, ya que parecía ser un paso en la dirección correcta.

Sesshoumaru no le respondió en seguida. En cambio él caminó hacia un árbol que había dejado en pie y se sentó bajo él, no mirando a Myouga. Pacientemente el viejo sirviente esperó.

"Myouga," Sesshoumaru dijo finalmente, "¿recuerdas a la miko de Inuyasha?"

Myouga no se esperó esto. "¿Cuál de las dos?" él le preguntó.

Volteando su cabeza un poco, Sesshoumaru le dio lo que podría ser posiblemente una mirada de aversión. "La real," él dijo.

"¿Kikyou-sama?"

"No."

"Se refiere a... ¿Kagome-sama?"

Sesshoumaru asintió.

"Bueno... si, la recuerdo muy bien. Era una muchacha adorable, muy deliciosa."

Sesshoumaru no pareció tener algo para decir a eso.

Myouga esperó.

Después de unos minutos el abrió su boca nuevamente. "Ella era... ¿humana?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, muy despacio, sus ojos aún mirando fijamente hacia algún lugar a media distancia.

Myouga pensó de esto una cosa extraña de decir, pero sabiamente se abstuvo de mencionar esto. "Si lo era, mi señor."

"Así que ¿no hay manera de que ella aún pudiese estar viva?"

"Bueno," Myouga, quien siempre encontraba este tema difícil, dijo lentamente, "ella podría. Algunos humanos viven un largo tiempo, después de todo..." Sus palabras se arrastraron.

Sesshoumaru se volteó y lo miró, y en sus ojos Myouga vio algo oscuro e hirviente y furioso. "¿Qué es lo que sabes?" él dijo. El tomo era liviano, pero bajo él había un hilo de acero.

"Bueno..."

El demonio esperó, y la pulga sintió un trasfondo de cólera, rizándose bajo su calmada superficie.

"Ella... viajaba a través del tiempo. Ella era del futuro," Myouga dijo rápidamente. En realidad los viajes por el tiempo de Kagome siempre lo confundían cuando pensaba sobre ellos – y así generalmente evitaba pensar sobre eso en absoluto – pero algo le picaba en su mente con la extraña pregunta.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru no se movió.

"Ya veo," fue todo lo que dijo.

Myouga frunció. "¿Por que lo pregunta, mi señor?"

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, solo se levantó y corrió una mano por su largo plateado cabello. "Ven, Myouga," él ordenó.

"¡Espere!" Myouga sintió como si se hubiese perdido de algo importante. "Mi señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta? ¿La ha visto?"

El demonio se detuvo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros elegantemente. "Eso es insignificante," el respondió. "Nos vamos."

"Mi señor, ¿ella esta _viva_?"

Finalmente Sesshoumaru miró a la pulga. "Si," él le dijo. "Pero eso no es importante."

Myouga no estuvo de acuerdo con esta valoración. "Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿por qué no me dijo esta información en seguida?" él gritaba mientras saltaba de arriba abajo, agitadamente moviendo sus brazos como si estuviese tratando de volar. "¡Debo ir a verla!"

Un gruñido lo interrumpió. "No. Tú debes venir conmigo," Sesshoumaru le informó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el noroeste.

"Pero mi señor, ¿adonde vamos?"

"Iremos a encontrar aliados," fue la respuesta.

Myouga se mantuvo muy quieto, preguntándose si había escuchado correctamente.

"¿Aliados, mi señor?"

"Si," Sesshoumaru le dijo, su voz teñida oscuramente mientras salía del bosque hacia un claro, y para los ojos de Myouga le pareció como si estuviese montando una brillante sombra mientras pasaba por el la tierra alumbrada por el sol, quemando fríamente en la dorada luz. "Estaremos en guerra."

...o...

Dos días después Kagome despertó con un dolor de cabeza y una pulga en su rostro. El dolor de cabeza era por mucho terrible sake de aldea – su recompesa por exterminar un youkai de extremadamente bajo nivel que había invadido los graneros – así que Kagome no entendió inmediatamente que tan extraordinario era tener a Myouga pegado a su nariz y desayunando.

Suponiendo que moverse era una mala idea, Kagome aplastó a la pulga varias veces en vano antes de que su cerebro se diera cuenta y se sentó derecha en la alfombra para dormir que los aldeanos atentamente le habían proporcionado. A su lado, Amaya roncó.

"Myouga-jii-chan!" ella exclamó, pero silenciosamente debido a la presión en su cráneo. Ella juntó sus manos y dejó que la pulga saltara hacia abajo. "¡No sabía que todavía estuvieras vivo!" ella dijo, sintiendo una extraña punzada en el pecho.

"Kagome-sama, ¡que bueno verla!" Myouga exclamó. "¡Y no se ve tan mayor! ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé realmente," ella dijo. "Salté por el pozo, y terminé... bueno, _ahora_. Pero ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?"

"Oí de Sesshoumaru que usted aún estaba viva, ¡así que vine a verla!"

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado e ignorando como el mundo daba vueltas, Kagome digirió esta información. "¿Viste a Sesshoumaru?" ella dijo.

"¡Ah si! ¡El es el único hijo de mi señor! Estoy a su servicio," Myouga respondió, "aunque que usualmente no necesita algo de mi."

"¿Cómo se veía?" Kagome preguntó. "Nos encontramos por casualidad hace un par de días."

"Um... se veía enérgico. Pero es curioso como se encontraron el uno al otro. ¿Qué hace usted tan lejos en el norte?" Myouga exigió. El pensaba que la miko se veía un poco pálida y demacrada, pero ella olía un poquito a alcohol, así que eso talvez estaba causando su agotada condición. Observó mientras ella suspiraba.

"He estado recorriendo el lugar por algunas semanas," ella respondió, "tratando de averiguar como regresar a casa. El pozo dejó de funcionar una vez que lo atravesé."

Myouga cruzó sus brazos. El sintió algo hacerle cosquillas a su cerebro nuevamente; en una vida tan larga él había aprendido a confiar en tales instintos. "¿Por qué intento regresar?" el preguntó. "Usted es claramente mayor que cuando se fue, y no puedo creer que usted no lo haya intentado antes que ahora."

Kagome volteó su mirada sintiéndose culpable. Ella no le había dicho a alguien de su propósito original; parecía tonto e irracional en retrospectiva. "Bueno – para ver a mis amigos, por supuesto," ella le dijo. "Solo tenía esta urgencia, supongo."

Myouga se abstuvo de virar sus ojos. El era un anciano y había visto muchas cosas, y él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por saber cuando alguien estaba evitando una verdad. El lo había hecho suficientes veces para saber como era, de todas maneras. El esperó.

Mirando con atención hacia la pulga, Kagome pensó que él se veía ligeramente molesto con ella, lo cual en parte la molestaba a ella porque hacer que la gente se enfadara con ella aún la hacía sentir mal, y en parte por que el entrecerrar sus ojos hacia que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para enfadarse.

"¿No crees eso, verdad?" ella le preguntó.

Myouga sacudió su cabeza. En su experiencia la gente usualmente llenaba ese silencio con cosas que apuntaban hacia la verdad, pero como siempre, Kagome era diferente. Ella iba directo al punto. Era extrañamente reconfortante a su edad.

Pasando una mano por su rostro, Kagome sonrió con cansancio, y tan metódicamente como pudo le contó a Myouga toda la historia, desde el regreso al presente hasta entrar en la universidad para encontrar la fábula y hasta el encuentro con Sesshoumaru, demasiado tarde para salvar a la doncella pero no tan tarde para salvar al mismo Señor.

"Así que ahora estamos buscando otra sacerdotisa – una real, no yo – que pueda abrir el pozo de nuevo," ella terminó. Se sintió un poco mejor después de repasar toda la historia, como si volver a considerarla la hiciera menos real.

Durante las últimas noches desde que Sesshoumaru vino a verla ella había tenido sueños en donde todos sus amigos muertos regresaban para hablarle. Eran pequeños apacibles sueños, en donde ella sabía que estaba soñando y que sus amigos no eran reales, pero se sentían reales. Uno por uno se sentaría en su círculo de luz de fogata y beberían té y la apuñalarían en el corazón con añoranza. Shippou había pedido caramelos y Sango quería saber como estaba y Miroku se sentó tras de ella y masajeó sus hombros y se preguntaba en voz alta acerca de su vida amorosa. E Inuyasha solo se sentaba ahí y la miraba, un hanyou nuevamente, áspero cabello blanco volviéndose amarillento en la luz del fuego, y en su sueño, el rostro de ella se derrumbaba y lloraba.

Pero solo eran sueños, y ella esperaba y temía que una vez que regrese por el pozo ellos desaparecieran.

Myouga estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo. "Kagome-sama, debe volver a Edo," él le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Kagome preguntó, confundida. "¡Pero el pozo no se abrirá otra vez!"

"Si, lo hará," él dijo. "Claramente ya ha cumplido su destino aquí."

Kagome parpadeó. "¿Mi destino? Pero no hice lo que vine a hacer..."

La pulga suspiró; Kagome podía ser algo torpe a veces. "Ese no es el punto. Ya cumplió su parte de la historia. Puede ir a casa ahora."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" se preguntaba Kagome.

"Bueno es evidente, ¿no?" dijo Myouga. "El pozo la dejó entrar para que sea la miko de la historia, y ahora que ya no está más en la historia es probablemente libre para regresar."

Un escalofrío de esperanza y un triste tipo de miedo le corrió a Kagome por la espalda. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido," ella dijo lentamente. "¿Viajarás conmigo?"

En su voz, la vieja pulga pudo escuchar una nota de desesperación. El la había escuchado tantas veces antes, en tantas voces diferentes, pero de alguna manera viniendo de Kagome tenía el poder de romper su corazón, como si ella hubiese tomado y golpeado con un martillo pequeñito en una falla mal reparada. El saltó de sus manos hacia su hombro y puso una mano en su cuello; él pudo sentir la tensión ahí, tan tenso, como Inuyasha. "No puedo," él dijo. "Debo estar al alcance para Sesshoumaru-sama en caso de que me necesite."

Kagome asintió, y estaba complacida de que Myouga no podía ver su rostro. Ella no tenía ganas de ocultar su soledad. "¿Para qué te necesitaría?"

"El irá a una guerra, y él no es muy bueno negociando con nuevos aliados," Myouga respondió. "El ahora está viajando al Este para encontrarse con algunos Señores y Damas allá para solicitar su amistad mientras él reclama su tierra. El estará mas que complacido cuando le diga que él definitivamente tendrá éxito."

Hábilmente Kagome arrancó a Myouga de su hombro. "¡No puedes hacer eso!" ella dijo ansiosamente mientras lo sostenía frente a su rostro. "¡Eso puede cambiarlo todo!"

La vieja pulga estaba confundida. El se movía con dificultad. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Es mejor que una profecía!"

"Solo..._no lo hagas_, de acuerdo? Es demasiado complicado de explicar, pero él no puede saber que ganará, ¿bien?" Kagome le dio una mirada de súplica, y el podía ver los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Ella podría aún ser joven, pero parecía ser mucho, mucho más madura. "Por favor, Myouga-jii-chan. Es muy importante."

Myouja dejo de moverse. "Esta bien, Kagome-sama. Por usted."

Kagome suspiró aliviada. "Gracias, jii-chan," ella dijo, soltándolo. Myouga saltó hacia el suelo y ajustó su paquete de viaje.

"Lamento que no pueda quedarme más tiempo, Kagome-sama, pero dejé a Sesshoumaru sin su permiso," le informó. "Necesito regresar rápido."

"¡Espera!" Kagome casi gritó. Myouga se detuvo a media vuelta y la miró.

"¿Si, Kagome-sama?"

"Sabes – sabes donde están Miroku-sama y Sango-chan?" ella preguntó, y él escuchó duda en su voz, como si estuviese temerosa de preguntar.

El odiaba decepcionarla, pero tenía que. "No, no lo se, Kagome-sama. Ellos desaparecieron después que Inuyasha y Kikyou..."

Kagome lo interrumpió asintiendo bruscamente. "Gracias de todas maneras, jii-chan. Por favor ten cuidado."

Myouga se volteó y le hizo una reverencia. "Lo lamento, Kagome-sama. Fue bueno verla de nuevo. Le deseo suerte en su vida."

Kagome sonrió tristemente. "Te deseo suerte, también." Ella respondió, y luego Myouga saltó por el piso y por la puerta antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

...o...

Las negociaciones no iban bien, y Sesshoumaru aún estaba ansioso, la cólera cuajándose en su sangre. No ayudaba en los asuntos. Hubiese sido mejor si él estuviese aún en un vacío, suspendido en la vacuidad del desinterés, pero entonces él no estuviera aquí en primer lugar. El deseaba aún poder sentir nada; hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Su corazón sonaba monótonamente bajo su armadura, un continuo latido de furia. Sesshoumaru jamás se había considerado a si mismo un diplomático natural ya que, en general, un veloz corte en el cuello resolvía la mayoría de los problemas, y el quería nada más que empezar a matar cosas en este momento. De todas formas, él no estaba en posición de estar cortando cuellos, ya que los aliados necesitaban estar vivos para poder pelear, y él no estaba lo completamente seguro de si quería llevar consigo a un segundo grupo de menos poderosos pero aún aliados youkai para someterlos a sus deseos. Sus requerimientos eran escandalosos.

"Tierras, Sesshoumaru-sama, o no hay ayuda," dijo Hoshiko. Ella era un poderoso demonio de fuego que había sido amiga de su padre, aunque él nunca hubiese adivinado por la forma en la que se comportaba. Ella se había convertido en la portavoz no oficial para la pequeña colección de Señores del Este únicamente basada en su anterior conocimiento con su familia, pero ella le estaba ocasionando un pequeño problema.

Las negociaciones habían continuado por casi tres horas ahora, y todo lo que él quería hacer, era salir y cortar más árboles, o encontrar algo con qué pelear, o talvez luchar consigo mismo, ya que probablemente él era el único oponente que valía la pena en toda las tierras orientales. Le fastidiaba tener que buscar nuevos aliados. El quería arrasar a través de las tierras del Oeste como una sombra, y matar a sus vasallos inconstantes, quienes lo traicionaron y lo arrojaron al mar. Lo soñaba por las noches, y hacía rechinar sus dientes durante el día siempre que pensaba en ello, que era todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hoshiko, envejecida reina de las tierras fracturadas del Este, estaba comprometiendo sus metas. En lo más mínimo lo estaba enfureciendo, y él quería nada más que asesinarla, si no pusiera aún más dudosos amigos en su contra. _Si tuviera a Tenseiga, la podría matar, y luego revivirla, _él pensó, intentando desaparecer el asesinato con tranquilizadores pensamientos. _Eso le enseñaría_.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!"

El se fijó nuevamente en su rostro. Ella se veía molesta.

"Si éstas negociaciones son una perdida de tiempo para usted, Sesshoumaru-sama, entonces ciertamente déjenos ir," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru redujo sus ojos y bufó con desdén. Pensó que ella estaba siendo muy engreída para una mujer que alguna vez había bebido demasiado sake en una de las reuniones de corte de su padre y había acosado su prenda de piel, vomitado en el jardín, y había sido recostada en la cama de la habitación de su madre, en ese orden. Para ser precisos, Sesshoumaru, a pesar de ser mucho más joven en ese tiempo, recordaba algunas otras payasadas de esa reunión en particular. Aún. Era algo molesto el ser desaprobado por alguien que alguna vez arruinó las azaleas de su madre.

"¿Cuánta?" él preguntó

_A través de los años, Hoshiko, más joven pero aun mayor que él, se inclinaba delicadamente y corría una mano por sus cabellos. "¡Que chico tan encantador!" ella exclamó en voz muy alta antes de inclinarse cuidadosamente hacia delante y él había sido forzado a atraparla antes de que tocara el piso. Tras él su padre había reído y dicho que sea gentil con ella. _

_Sesshoumaru no había entendido lo que él quiso decir, lo que hizo reír a todos aún más fuerte, y en sus brazos la mujer había sonreído y susurrado en su oído. Le dijo que se reían de ella, y que no se preocupara. El había sido el que la cargara fuera hacia el aire fresco, donde le había dado nauseas, pero fue su madre la que había masajeado su espalda en suaves círculos mientras ella gemía en la cama._

Sesshoumaru miró a la mujer, una vieja amiga de la familia que embriagadamente le había asegurado que no debía sentir vergüenza, que era culpa de ella; ahora lo miraba fríamente, y él la odiaba. El los odiaba a todos ellos.

"La mitad," ella respondió.

El la odiaba aún más. "Demasiado."

El quería gritar. Quería destrozar esta inmaculada casa que le recordaba a la suya. Las maderas se burlaban de él, los sirvientes reían a sus espaldas, y la luz del Este era caliente y opresiva. Quería cortar su propia piel y salir.

Sesshoumaru rechinó sus dientes y respiró profundo – y algo llamó su atención. El respiró nuevamente y casi no escuchó su respuesta.

"Entonces no hay trato."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada. Algo estaba tirando de él, le gritaba, diciéndole que preste atención.

Sesshoumaru olfateó. Al otro lado, Hoshiko se inmovilizó. Uno de los cuatro youkai tosió. Sus ojos se redujeron aún más.

Ahí estaba. Torciéndose por sus fosas nasales estaba el brusco, cobrizo olor de nervios. Alguien estaba nervioso. Estaban escondiendo algo. ¿Pero qué podría ser? ¿Le tenían miedo? Posiblemente. ¿Le temían a Hoshiko? Dudoso. ¿Qué podría ser?

El miró a Hoshiko. Sus ojos palpitaron por un breve momento, y él comprendió.

"Tienes problemas con Hatore y los youkai del Este," él adivinó, y por la repentina espina de poco fastidio y consternación en la habitación, él había adivinado correctamente. Sesshoumaru se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces paz," él dijo. "Y nada más."

"Tierras," Hoshiko insistió, como si estuviese en alguna posición de negociar ahora. Ellos no se hubiesen sentado con él si no tuvieran problemas. El rechinó sus dientes de nuevo. Ella estaba siendo demasiado terca con alguien para quien la mesa había girado.

"Negociar, pero _después,_" él le dijo, y ahora su voz era afilada y fuerte. Su paciencia estaba al límite.

La youkai de fuego bufó. "De acuerdo," ella dijo, y en sus ojos había un pequeño rastro de respeto.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que no le importó. Eso ya no era lo que él quería.

...o...

Una semana después Amaya se volvió hacia Kagome y la abrazó fuertemente. Kagome devolvió el abrazo con torpeza. "Gracias por guiarme por el bosque," ella le dijo a la otra muchacha. Amaya solo asintió contra el hombro de Kagome y la apretó fuerte. Kagome le dio algunas palmadas pequeñas y se separó para luego encontrar para su horror, que Amaya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Gracias por dejarme ir con usted, Kagome-sama!" ella dijo fervorosamente. Kagome solo sonrió y asintió, tratando de no dejar que su confusión se viese. Tras ella, Sinayo rió solo un poco. Kagome estaba parada en la entrada de la cabaña de Sinayo, preparándose para cambiarse a sus ropas de siglo 21 en privado.

Amaya miró hacia el suelo, de repente tímida de nuevo. "Quiero decir...fue un honor el haber ido con usted," ella dijo.

"Y fue un honor que tu me hayas guiado," Kagome respondió.

Amaya lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, hizo una reverencia otra vez, y se apartó. Kagome entró a la cabaña de Sinayo. "¿Qué fue eso?" ella se preguntaba bajo su aliento.

La miko mayor la escuchó y encogió sus hombros. "Esa será probablemente la única vez que ella deje Edo," ella dijo muy segura. "Ahora, aquí está su ropa, Kagome-sama. Yo tengo que ir a recoger agua – la necesito de todas maneras – y se puede cambiar." Sinayo sonrió suavemente y le pasó la vestimenta a Kagome y salió de la cabaña.

Kagome se mantuvo de pie en la débil luz de la cabaña y corrió una mano por el material en sus brazos. Se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar, y de repente Kagome quería ir a casa más que nada. Lentamente ella extendió su mano y dejó libre su cabello de sus lazos.

...o...

Muchas leguas lejos, Sesshoumaru sintió algo murmurar en sus venas. Era diferente a la rabia que rebotaba dentro de su piel, buscando liberación, y el lo recordaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Era la anticipación. El iba a la guerra.

Myouga estaba en su hombro, a pesar de que Sesshoumaru no esperaba que él se quedara ahí. Ambos habían sido invitados de la casa de Joben-sama, un antiguo pero poderoso youkai gato quien había alguna vez enseñado a su padre como pescar, y ahora Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en su habitación prestada mirando fijamente su armadura y la espada prestada apoyada contra la esquina.

El no pertenecía a este lugar, al Este. Aquí no se suponía que él debería estar. Pero esta noche él iba a casa. Esta noche él vería su tierra nuevamente. Esta noche él haría llover la furia fundida que burbujeaba en su cuerpo.

"Ellos no querrán entregar la tierra," Myouga dijo, como si estuviese hablando con el aire.

Sesshoumaru no respondió. El ya sintió el llamado de su hogar; tiraba de su corazón, una cadena amarrada por su pecho, jalándolo de vuelta. Ya era tiempo. El había estado lejos por demasiado tiempo.

"Ellos están cómodos en la región ahora," dijo la vieja pulga.

"Eso es una pena," dijo el príncipe demonio. En la oscuridad de la habitación él inspeccionaba sus garras. Eran buenas garras; buenas para lo que tendría que hacer.

"Piensan que la tierra es de ellos."

Sesshoumaru soltó una astuta risa, pequeña y conocedora en la oscuridad. "Pueden pensar lo que quieran," él dijo. "Pero no es suya."

El bajó su mano y alcanzó su armadura.

"Es mía."

...o...

Lentamente, Kagome se quitó las vestimentas de haori de la ajustada hakama que colgaba de su cintura. Despacio ella deslizó la tela sobre sus hombros y la dejó caer por sus brazos hacia la tierra en el suelo. El largo cabello rozando su espalda la hizo temblar.

Ella bajó sus manos hacia el nudo en su cintura y lentamente lo deshizo, disfrutando al sentir la áspera tela rozar. Dejó caer la hakama hacia el piso también, formando un charco alrededor de sus tobillos, y caminó fuera de él.

Se quitó los zapatos. Se quitó el tabi.

Recogió su camiseta que se encontraba en el limpio montón. Ella la sacudió antes de arrugarla y colocarla sobre su cabeza. Inclinándose, Kagome alcanzó su pantalón. Entró en ellos, pierna derecha primero, luego la izquierda, y los jaló hacia arriba sobre sus caderas y los ajustó. Se sentían extraño y restrictivos, y como si se estuviesen cayendo. Solo alcanzaban hasta bajo su ombligo, y era extraño el estar simultáneamente menos vestida y más limitada.

Se sentó y se puso sus medias, y luego deslizó sus zapatillas y las ató.

Kagome se levantó, lanzó su mochila sobre su hombro, y dejó la cabaña.

...o...

La armadura de huesos se sentía bien y áspera bajo sus manos; atrapaba sus manos bruscamente, y sus reconfortante peso se acomodaba bien en su cuerpo mientras ataba las correas de cuero que la sostenían en su lugar. La pesadez asentada en sus caderas, jalándolo hacia la tierra. Se sentía bien.

Cuidadosamente, Sesshoumaru colocó su sode en su hombro derecho y lo ató ajustadamente, moviendo su brazo para dejarlo acomodarse un poco alrededor del músculo y piel y tela bajo el. Luego ató la izquierda.

Se arrodilló y recogió su obi, y luego con cuidado, disfrutando al sentir la suave seda resbalar sobre ella, la ató en su elaborado nudo.

Finalmente recogió la espada que el viejo amigo de su padre le había prestado. La retiró de su funda y la examinó. Claramente había visto muchas batallas – habían cortes y rasguños por toda la hoja – y la tela alrededor del mango estaba deshilachada y deshaciéndose.

Era una buena espada sin embargo, y le serviría mucho. Dio algunos movimientos de práctica antes de enfundarla de nuevo. Reverentemente, la deslizó en su lugar en su cadera.

Era hora de irse. Girando sobre su talón, Sesshoumaru abandonó la habitación.

...o...

Kagome estuvo de pie junto al pozo por largo tiempo, mirando fijamente dentro de él, preguntándose si la dejaría regresar de nuevo. Ella deseaba que Myouga se hubiese quedado con ella. Ella deseaba haber podido encontrar a Miroku y a Sango. Ella deseaba que Rin no hubiese muerto, y que ella hubiese sido capaz de salvarla. Deseaba que Shippou aún hubiese permanecido aquí. Ella deseaba haber visto a Kirara otra vez, abrazar el pequeño gato contra su mejilla y llorar desconsolada. Ella deseaba que Sesshoumaru no se hubiera marchado tan pronto.

Deseaba que Inuyasha no hubiese muerto.

Como si estuviese moviéndose por pegamento, ella colocó sus manos en la astillosa madera del pozo antes de colocar su rodilla en el borde. Ella columpió una pierna y luego la otra.

Mirando fijamente hacia las profundidades del pozo, ella cerró sus ojos y _deseó_...

Kagome saltó.

...o...

Sesshoumaru cruzó el límite hacia El País iluminado por La Luna y volteó su rostro, implacable y firme, hacia la Casa de La Luna. Casi sin importarle si sus aliados lo seguían, Sesshoumaru aceleró sobre el plateado césped y por los árboles, y en sus venas su sangre zumbaba con anticipación. El iba a casa.

Muy alto sobre él, la luna colgaba del cielo. Hace menos de medio ciclo él se había encontrado con la miko bajo la oscura luz de luna nueva, y ahora estaba creciente, brillando intensamente contra el dosel de estrellas. Su hogar se elevaba.

El Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, su pequeño huésped se extendió tras él, alcanzó una colina y vio bajo las ruinas de la Casa de la Luna, y la nueva casa, en donde sus enemigos vivían.

El quería gritar. Quería desgarrar y romper y rugir. Dentro de su cabeza los fantasmas de su antigua vida se elevaron, y los quería de vuelta. El quería justicia y venganza y sangre en sus garras.

El quería a Rin, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Mirando fijamente hacia las ruinas de su mundo, él desnudo sus dientes y _quería._..

Sesshoumaru saltó.


	9. Capitulo ocho

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo retrata escenas de violencia gráfica.

_Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna_

**Por**

_Resmiranda_

**Capítulo Ocho**

"_Ninguna batalla vale la pena pelearla excepto la última." – _**Enoch Powell**

...o...

Su susceptible oído captó el distante sonido de la alarma mientras bajaba por la montaña, sus dedos del pie apenas rozando el frío césped que ondeaba tras él. Se alzaba desde más allá de las ruinas de su hogar ancestral, en el irregular, recién hecho complejo abajo de la ladera – un llamado a armas, oscuro y frenético contra la pesada noche. Su mano ya estaba en la empuñadura de su espada, esperando al primer cadáver venir corriendo desde la casa.

"_En guerra, es mejor pensar que ellos son cadáveres," su padre había dicho, su voz intensa y oscura y la sangre aún fresca en su espada. Frente a Sesshoumaru, aún pequeño y joven, el cuerpo sin cabeza en la mitad del camino temblaba y apestaba a entrañas. Su padre había sido tomado por sorpresa, y no había hecho un corte limpio la primera vez. Luego, Sesshoumaru aprendería a hacer un limpio asesinato, rápido y eficientemente, para que el trauma no vacíe la vejiga y las entrañas. Pero en ese momento, él solo quiso vomitar de la pestilencia._

"_Puede que se muevan, puede que aún estén viviendo," la voz musical había continuado, y el pequeño youkai de cabello plateado y la carga del destino sintió su estómago retorcerse violentamente, "pero son cadáveres a pesar de todo. Solo cadáveres que respiran y caminan, quienes trataran de hacer de ti un cadáver también. Pero tú eres mi hijo. Tú eres el conquistador, y ellos no. Ellos solo son cadáveres en tu camino." _

_...Ellos están muertos, pero no lo saben..._

_Aún._

Como resultó, él primer cadáver que vino a pagar su deuda fue Suikoshin, tambaleándose afuera. Debió haber estado visitando a Hatore, el nuevo Señor. Suikoshin, un inuyoukai como él, el amigo de su padre desde mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshoumaru haya nacido: Suikoshin, quien había dicho el único elogio a Rin.

"Al menos ella fue un poco de diversión," el había dicho, apestando a la muerte de ella.

Ahora él se veía ridículamente pequeño en la oscuridad de la ladera, y su espada ya estaba fuera. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por qué este hombre había amenazado tanto en su mente – el era patético, envejecido – y observó al viejo youkai caminar con dificultad. Hubo una nefasta satisfacción en eso, y Sesshoumaru ardía en fuego helado mientras el viento silbaba por sus orejas y caía en picada por la ladera, la espada aun envainada.

_Rápido ahora, no puedes dudar, su padre había dicho, y le había mostrado como arrancar un corazón con sus garras sin pasar por el esternón. El lo había practicado con un mono, quien había gritado lastimosamente, y con el ruido raspando dentro de su cráneo, la piel de Sesshoumaru se erizó sobre sus huesos. _

_Sin titubear, dijo su padre, sangre extendiéndose por su brazo mientras hacía el rápido trabajo con el corazón._

_Sin titubear, hijo mío. Sin placer, sin miedo. Sin piedad._

Suikoshin estaba peligrosamente cerca, elevando su espada alto sobre el, preparándose para dar un golpe rápido a la cabeza de Sesshoumaru para partirla en dos, y su boca estaba abierta en un grito de guerrero. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera lo pudo oír sobre la sangre martilleando en sus orejas.

_Sin piedad, _él pensó.

Cerca, más cerca, él casi estaba ahí, y luego Suikoshin estaba justo frente a él y Sesshoumaru ladeó bruscamente hacia la derecha desenfundando su espada mientras lo hacía, y él sintió el hierro – reforzado con el peso de su cuerpo – atrapar la ropa de Suikoshin y bulboso estómago, cortándolo limpiamente por las capas de grasa y músculo, arrastrando al otro inuyoukai para mirar su espalda. Inmediatamente Sesshoumaru giró y sacó su espada, bloqueando el desesperado golpe hacia abajo – herido, sangrando, tropezado golpe desesperado – y Suikoshin tropezó, se inclinó, esforzándose para respirar. Su largo negro cabello, sujetado en su cola, cayó a un lado, exponiendo su cuello.

_Sin titubear_. La empuñadura de su espada ya giraba pesadamente en sus manos mientras movía la espada en posición de un apretado arco, y Sesshoumaru hizo caer su espada en el cuello de su oponente. El afilado hierro picó en la piel, y luego a través de huesos de rejilla y curtido cartílago, y la cabeza de Suikoshin rodó por la montaña mientras el resto de él tembló y colapsó. El no apestó a excremento; Sesshoumaru se sintió distantemente orgulloso de su limpio asesinato incluso mientras se volteaba y continuaba su vuelo, corriendo hacia su próximo cadáver, y ahora todos los de la casa estaban armados.

Era una youkai con una afilada hacha y Sesshoumaru finteó con su espada, bloqueando mientras ella lanzaba su peso tras un rápido tajante movimiento hacia abajo y hacia su derecha. El enganchó el hacha con su propia espada mientras se agachaba y entre el reacio abrazo de ella, rompiendo su control de la empuñadura del hacha, su brazo izquierdo se disparó hacia arriba, por la parte inferior de su barbilla. El no tenía que ir mas lejos hacia su cabeza – _el cerebro hace tanto desorden, su padre había dicho – _pero él liberó veneno directo a su sangre y su boca.

Ella probablemente estaba a punto de vomitar y borboteaba mientras sus pulmones se derretían, pero Sesshoumaru ya estaba saltando y arqueándose hacia atrás para ver, al revés, una espada empuñada por un joven, fallando por poco, y alrededor suyo sus aliados estaban peleando y el sonido del metal sobre metal y el silbido de las flechas y fuego y relámpagos se elevaban contra la noche.

El mundo se enderezó cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies. El sintió los músculos en sus piernas resbalar contra otros bajo su piel cuando el joven hombre se volteó, desequilibrado y en cámara lenta, para enfrentarlo, sus ojos vidriándose con miedo. El joven youkai podía ver su propia muerte mientras Sesshoumaru se dejo caer en cuclillas, enrollando su poder, antes de impulsarse hacia delante, su espada ya apuntando directa y cierta, a través del cuello del muchacho. _En reversa esta vez_, Sesshoumaru pensó mientras apuñalaba por el esófago primero y luego por la espina, cortando los nervios.

_No hay tiempo para sacarla, _él pensó con remordimiento mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del joven youkai, una triste parodia de una palmada fraternal, y, mientras el muchacho caía sobre sus rodillas, utilizó el apalancamiento para cortar a través de la mitad izquierda del cuello del youkai, liberando la espada.

El no tuvo que voltearse para saber que alguien más estaba respirando en sus espaldas, y él desplazó su peso, llevando su espada a su derecha en un apretado semi-circulo mientras deslizaba sus pies en su torno. La hoja encontró y rompió a través de hueso, cortando la muñeca derecha de su nuevo atacante y rebanándola contra el césped de la montaña, sintiendo su espada resbalar contra la garganta de Jurekaru el caballo- Sesshoumaru torció sus muñecas, cavando con la espada mientras miraba fijamente en los ojos del hombre quien había ayudado a enseñarle a pelear, quien le había hablado primero esa noche.

"Ella debió haber huido.", Jurekaru había dicho, y las lágrimas de Rin se habían colgado de él en la luz de la ardiente vida de Sesshoumaru.

_Debió haber huido, debió haber huido, debió haber huido, huido, huido – _las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza mientras se retiraba, torciendo la espada nuevamente.

Hace mucho, él hubiera devuelto sus palabras. Se hubiera burlado de él, hubiera torcido más que solo la espada.

"'_Yo quiero ser igual que tú, nichan!" Inuyasha le dijo, tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan humano cuando ellos jugaban a pelear en el patio del hogar de su madrastra. Sesshoumaru se burlaba de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha se burlaba de él, pero Sesshoumaru siempre ganaba, incluso cuando su hermano más pequeño reía con deleite y flexionaba sus pequeñas garras. Sin placer._

_Ella debió haber huido, hemos estado esperando, debió haber huido._

La espada saltó libre del cuello de Jurekaru, pequeñas gotas de sangre volando de la hoja y en el sorprendido rostro del youkai. Más sangre se derramó, manchando su cuello.

_Debió haber huido._

_Sin placer, _su padre dijo.

Sesshoumaru observó la luz irse de los ojos de Jurekaru, y saltó hacia otro lugar.

Y luego el mundo se destiñó un poco, y él corría en automático, corriendo por su arruinado hogar, corriendo por sus enemigos con una vieja espada prestada que no era la suya.

El quería sus espadas de nuevo, quería el poder de la vida y la muerte en sus manos para poder detener el sufrimiento, quería el reconfortante peso de Toukijin acomodada en su cadera. Pero no tenía nada de eso todavía, así que continuó peleando, peleando para poder tenerlas.

El cortaba y golpeaba y veneno se escapa por sus dedos, y todos a su alrededor caían, piel colgando de huesos, sangre empapando la tierra, a veces rociándose; su blanco haori estaba teñido con manchas que no eran suyas. Cada garganta o suave estómago que se desprendía en su mano estaba hinchado con la esencia, llena de cobre y hierro, y con cada asesinato había más sangre, obstruyendo sus fosas nasales. _Cierra tus ojos cuando realices el corte o serás cegado..._

Había demasiada. Demasiada sangre, demasiada carne caliente pegada bajo sus garras, demasiado ruido fuera de su cabeza, y dentro de su mente su padre zumbaba sin parar, enumerando la correcta forma de realizar un corte descendente, que hacer con dos oponentes en lados contrarios, como rasgar la laringe con los dientes solamente, que hacer, como hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo bien la primera vez y cubriendo todo eso estaba el silencioso sonido de lagrimas cayendo, de obligaciones fallidas y honor perdido. Tanto se había ido, no había lo suficiente por que pelear, excepto por él, excepto por el recuerdo de sus espadas en su cadera, el recuerdo de sus sirvientes caminando temprano en la mañana y preparando el día, el recuerdo de Jaken, leal hasta el final, y el recuerdo de Rin, quien lanzaba ropa por las ventanas y plantaba jardines imposibles y le cantaba canciones y trenzaba flores en su cabello cuando nadie los observaba.

Marchitos recuerdos presionaban inclusive cuando él introducía una mano en el suave hueco de una garganta, incluso cuando él casi se ahogaba con el olor de la sangre, incluso cuando él volaba alto sobre los restos de La Casa de la Luna, quemada y desintegrada. Su cerebro estaba ardiendo, lleno de rabia.

_Estas triste_,Kagome había dicho, y era verdad. Enhebrado entre la furia estaba la pena, azul cobalto contra el carmesí de su cólera, contrastando con ella, intensificándola, quemándola dentro de su corazón, y cada enemigo muerto solo hacía su rabia arder más, solo lo hacía más frío de desesperación.

En algún lugar enterrado bajo todo aquello – la pena y la rabia, los gritos, las conferencias y el sonido sordo de lágrimas – Sesshoumaru rugía, y saltaba hacia delante.

...o...

La magia funcionó, y Kagome no sabía si reír o llorar, así que hizo las dos, solo un poco. No fue una fuerte risa y solo fue una lágrima, pero abarcaban sus sentimientos con suficiente exactitud. Ella se estaba sintiendo solo una pizca sobrexcitada de nuevo.

Suavemente la magia la colocó al fondo del pozo. La repentina, verdadera oscuridad sobre ella le decía que estaba dentro de la casa del pozo nuevamente, y los rancios olores de la ciudad vinieron chocándose sobre su cabeza, diciéndole que ella estaba en su propio tiempo, a donde ella claramente pertenecía.

_Mmm, exhausta, _ella pensó, el sucio aroma gateando por sus cabellos los cuales la última vez había lavado en un claro – aunque frío – arrollo feudal. El olor la hacía marearse un poco. Kagome tosió mientras trepaba para ponerse de pie y agarró el primer peldaño de la escalera.

Un agudo dolor corrió por su mano, y ella aspiró un rápido flujo de aire por sus dientes mientras la retiraba. "¡Ay!" ella siseó, llevando su mano más cerca de su rostro para inspeccionarla.

"Una maldita astilla," ella dijo en voz alta mientras la sacaba y hacía una mueca. "Esto es perfecto." Kagome resopló molesta mirando arriba de la escalera hacia la cima del pozo. No era como si no hubiese contraído un ridículo número de astillas cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria – el viejo pozo nunca fue un modelo perfecto de buenas reparaciones – pero por alguna razón, en este momento, parecía una particularmente insignificante bofetada en la cara. Ella apretó sus labios y acomodó su mochila, y luego, usando solo los curvados dedos de su mano lastimada y el puño entero de la otra, hizo su camino lentamente hacia la cima.

Cuando finalmente caminó hacia el patio del templo, pareció como si recién se hubiese ido. Nada había cambiado; Goshinboku aún estaba en pie, grande y silencioso, y las estrellas – de sonido sordo y grises ahora que estaba de vuelta en su tiempo – destellaban desde el cielo mientras los árboles alrededor del patio crujían calladamente en el respiro de una suave brisa. La pausa de neumáticos en el pavimento alcanzó sus oídos, y en algún lugar en la oscuridad un pájaro trinaba ligeramente.

Era tan... anormal. Kagome hace poco había pasado algunas semanas recorriendo tierras vírgenes y ahora el contraste de hormigón y plantas era algo para conmocionarse. Goshinboku se levantaba en un círculo de piedras. Parecía mal, de alguna manera. Todo parecía mal. Pero todo, había estado mal en el pasado también – no había Inuyasha y no Sango, o Miroku, o Shippou – y ahora estaba todo mal aquí. Sin compañeros, sin acompañantes... sin un dulce primer amor.

Ambos allá y ahora, el mundo parecía destrozado y mediocremente pegado de nuevo, casi como si fuese un accidente y alguien estuviese tratando de ocultarlo. Nadie supuestamente debía notar que todo estaba de repente fuera de lugar, pero ella si. Nadie supuestamente debía señalar los puntos débiles de repente ocurriendo por su vida, los bordes fracturados donde todo se había despedazado.

Pero Kagome podía verlos.

_No_. Eso era entonces y esto era ahora. Nada había cambiado en el presente, excepto que faltó a sus exámenes. Ella aún era la misma, excepto que su corazón estaba roto. Pero eso no significaba que el mundo era diferente. Sacudiéndose a sí misma un poco, Kagome caminó a través del patio a su casa, antes de correr la puerta y sacarse los zapatos en el corredor de entrada. Sin saber que hora era, ella no quiso avisar, pero pareció que alguien la había escuchado.

Su madre había asomado la cabeza fuera de la cocina mientras ella retiraba sus zapatos. "¡Kagome!" ella dijo alegremente. "¡Bienvenida a casa!" Como si hubiese llagado de la biblioteca. Intensa y alegre, igual que cuando solía viajar entre los mundos. Igual, pero aún diferente.

La carga en su corazón se sentía aun más pesada y Kagome de repente se dio cuenta que no podía hablar. Finalmente se acomodó con una aguada sonrisa. "Gracias, Mama," ella dijo silenciosa.

"¿La pasaste bien?" su madre preguntó, aunque Kagome pudo ver que su expresión cambió, en algo indefinible, mezclada con partes iguales de preocupación y protección.

"Tuve... momentos interesantes," Kagome respondió caminando hacia la cocina. En la mesa había una olla de té y una sola taza. Su madre ya estaba buscando otra de la alacena. Ella hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

"Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas," ella dijo con una voz suave, y Kagome ya se estaba moviendo para sentarse antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Rebajándose hacia la mesa, Kagome ya podía sentir la tensión escurriéndose por sus hombros. Ella estaba en casa; las luces eran alegremente amarillas y el piso olía ligeramente a esmalte, y en el aire el olor de arroz y pescado de la cena aún permanecía. Mientras que ella estuviese aquí, ella podía ignorar las fracturas que corrían a través de ella.

Su madre se movió apresurada y se sentó frente a ella, sirviendo una taza de té. Se la pasó a su hija y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, aparentando la imagen de la preocupada e interesada madre. "Ahora," ella dijo, "por qué no empiezas desde el principio," ella dijo, y Kagome recordó.

_¿Cómo puedo servirte?_

No había fuego, pero había té, y el rostro preocupado, y ella pensó en Sesshoumaru, y sin aviso la soledad la golpeó tan fuerte que ella no pudo respirar. Ella había cambiado de lugar, excepto que no lo había hecho, y de repente Kagome, la gentil miko quien recorría y cuidaba de todos los demás con inocente afecto, sintió como si _ella _era la que lo había perdido todo, quien había sido descartada, la que había recorrido la tierra y era ahora una extraña donde quiera que ella fuere.

Y eso era lo peor de todo. La peor parte fue de repente darse cuenta que esta horrible, asfixiante alienación no era única – era exactamente igual que todos los que ella había conocido. Igual que Shippou, y Sango, y Miroku. Igual que Inuyasha. Igual que Kikyou, una extraña en su propio cuerpo. Igual que Sesshoumaru, un extraño en sus propias tierras.

De repente ella quería reír y llorar por todo de nuevo, pero sobre todo ella quería esconderse, avergonzada. Ella se había atrevido a tocarlos a todos y darles concejos y aparentado que ella sabía que estaban sintiendo cuando ella sabía nada; seguramente ellos habían visto a través de ella. Ellos habían sabido. Dulce, ingenua y pequeña miko con sus puras, lindas flechas – dulce, ingenua y pequeña Kagome que pensaba que el amor podía conquistarlo todo. Y ahora era su turno.

Kagome miró los ojos de su madre y rompió a llorar.

...o...

Mucho después, luego de una horrible cantidad de llanto que devanaba su cuerpo con sollozos, y un baño caliente que la hizo llorar por todo nuevamente, Kagome observó el techo de su habitación mientras estaba recostada en su cama, y se sintió tan fuera de lugar que ella solo quiso saltar al pozo. Ni siquiera le importaría si el pozo la dejaba pasar o no – solo estar en algún lugar ni aquí ni allá. Era casi doloroso el enrollarse bajo las frías sábanas y enterrar su cara en la esponjosa almohada bajo su cabeza. Era demasiado para ella el manejarlo, recostada en la habitación de su infancia.

Ella se preguntaba si alguna vez se sentiría en casa en algún lugar de nuevo.

Kagome resopló en su almohada. _Solo asumamos que yo no, _ella pensó para sí, sintiendo una astilla de cinismo deslizarse dentro de su mente. _Y mientras estemos en esto, solo asumamos que yo nunca encontraré el amor o tendré una familia y que mi carrera ira a ningún lado. De esa forma no estaré tan decepcionada cuando suceda. Esperemos la muerte de todos para no ser sorprendidos. Solo olvidémonos de los sueños, porque la realidad nunca, te da lo que quieres._

Parecía particularmente pesimista, pero en ese momento, a Kagome no le importaba. Dentro de ella estaba un grande, doloroso vacío, y si esperar lo peor parecía disminuirlo la próxima vez que algo ocurra – _y habrá una próxima vez_, ella pensó agriamente – entonces por supuesto que ella iba a ser una pesimista. Definitivamente.

Excepto por esa maldita esperanza que brotaba dentro de ella, burlándose, diciéndole que ella aún podría ser capaz de encontrar a Shippou, o Sango y Miroku, o Kouga, y ¿por qué ella no probaba el pozo de nuevo? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué...?

_CallaTE, _ella se dijo a sí misma, girando en la cama otra vez y empujando su cabeza bajo la almohada. Como si eso alguna vez hubo detenido las voces en su cabeza – las susurrantes, prometedoras voces que decían que tal vez ella podría continuar cruzando por el pozo, y talvez Inuyasha la amaría, y quizás ella sería feliz en el pasado o él en el futuro. Talvez, talvez, talvez.

_Mal, mal, mal. _Ella pensó enfurecida. _Nada de eso sucedió. Esas fueron todas mentiras, ¿recuerdas?_

Excepto...que no fueron mentiras. Siempre estaba la linda palabra _talvez _colgando al final. Y esa era el truco de la esperanza. Ella realmente no podía decepcionarte, porque ella nunca había prometido algo en verdad.

Sin embargo eso no la detuvo de estar furiosa. Y tras su mente, una pequeña parte de determinación se solidificó, y ella no le permitió ser optimista; ella dejó que se enrollara a su alrededor, y la hizo su voluntad. La esperanza no tenía que ver en eso.

Ella _regresaría_.

...o...

Hatore había intentado escapar, pero resultó ser que los aliados eran buenos para algo porque lo habían capturado y traído de vuelta hacia el nuevo complejo – Sesshoumaru se negaba a tomarlo como una fortaleza o un castillo – y lo colocó, encadenado, en la mitad del patio. El estaba arrodillado pero mantenía su cabeza en alto, como si tuviese algo de que estar orgulloso.

"Sesshoumaru," el dijo cuando Sesshoumaru camino hacia el patio.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, pero pensó en todas las veces que él había soñado con esto y se preguntaba por qué él no sentía alguna satisfacción con la victoria. Su tierra era suya nuevamente, y él aún sentía solo rabia, aunque era una pequeña, fría rabia ahora, una que hacía que su cabeza le doliera ligeramente.

El había encontrado a Toukijin y Tenseiga, colocadas una junta a otra dentro de un polvoriento cuarto en desuso. Parecía como si nadie las había tocado por años, y ese era el caso probablemente – Toukijin era demasiado maligna, llena de odio y traición, y Tenseiga era demasiado inútil. Claramente ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de usarla, y ninguno de los traidores que las habían tomado había sido capaz de empuñar las espadas adecuadamente. Misteriosamente le complacía saber eso. Ambas estaban en el lugar correcto ahora.

Su espada prestada también estaba en su cadera, haciéndolo sentirse como si fuese algún tipo de vendedor de espadas viajero. El no necesitaba tres espadas, pero el no podía permitir que cualquier otro manejara las armas que eran suyas, ni las armas que le habían servido en batalla. No estaría bien.

Y ahora su odiado enemigo, cuya muerte él había deseado, estaba arrodillado en cadenas, como las cadenas con las que el mismo Sesshoumaru había sido atado, excepto que Sesshoumaru no había sido asesinado. Ya sea por alguna retorcida compasión, u horror bizarro, o tonta arrogancia; Sesshoumaru aún estaba vivo. Pero el príncipe, de vuelta en su propio reino, no cometería ese error. Ellos habían pensado que él era débil, pero su error no sería el de él.

"Haré esto rápido," Sesshoumaru le dijo finalmente.

Hubo una sonrisa persistiendo en los labios de Hatore. El youkai que había tratado de tomar su lugar tenía cabello y piel oscura, pero mayor que él mismo. Había vetas grises en sus sienes, y una línea o dos en su frente y alrededor de su boca. El no había cambiando mucho desde la última vez que Sesshoumaru lo había visto, viéndose arrepentido e inclusive un poco culpable, pero él también recordó que Hatore tenía lástima brillando en sus ojos cuando Sesshoumaru fue arrojado por el despeñadero y comenzó su largo descenso hacia el mar. Pensarlo lo ponía mal.

"Igual que tu padre," Hatore dijo de repente.

Sesshoumaru solo arqueó una ceja, ligeramente confundido pero manteniendo la máscara en su lugar.

Hatore rió suavemente, casi como si él hubiese visto la broma que nadie más vio. "Honorable," él le informó, otra sonrisa inclinando las esquinas de su boca. "Tu padre era honorable, incluso cuando se debilitaba."

Sesshoumaru fue ofendido. "¿Débil?" él dijo con frialdad. El olor de sangre seca se movía en su nariz.

Bufando, Hatore le dio una mirada de soslayo. "Bueno, no ahora," él corrigió, diversión coloreando su voz.

"No," Sesshoumaru respondió. "No ahora."

Hubo silencio antes de que Hatore hablase nuevamente. "Será un honor morir en las manos de tan respetable oponente."

Sesshoumaru sacó su espada – su espada prestada, porque aunque tenía a Toukijin, él no era el conquistador aún – y empezó a caminar hacia la arrodillada figura. "Si. Lo será."

De repente él se sintió muy cansado; no por la batalla, sino fatigado, como si su médula había sido drenada y reemplazada por agua. Hubo un tiempo en el que él podría haber saboreado la victoria, la hubiese hecho rodar en su lengua como fino sake, pero ahora solo le parecía repugnante, un necesario deber.

El caminó hacia el lado de Hatore, y el youkai inclinó su cabeza, su cabello cayendo hacia un lado. Sesshoumaru lentamente colocó la hoja de la espada contra la parte trasera del cuello expuesto para que los músculos se tensaran y el corte fuese limpio.

"Sabes," Hatore dijo de repente, en tono de conversación, "Creo que realmente te hicimos un favor."

Sesshoumaru esperó, el frío metal aún en la tibia piel.

"Habernos desecho de esa niña realmente te ha hecho más fuerte," Hatore dijo finalmente, sus palabras amortiguadas por su pecho.

_Dicen que te hace más fuerte el perder a alguien, _vino la voz de la miko, Kagome.

"Si," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Hatore rió hacia el suelo. "Ella ciertamente era una debilidad."

Sesshoumaru rió su corta, astuta risa.

"No," él dijo, y dejó caer la espada, rápida y brusca.

Y entonces se terminó.

Sus aliados se reunían en la casa, donde la cena estaba aún colocada y había suficiente sake para circular, pero Sesshoumaru se quedó donde estaba y dejó su mirada caer en la carnicería a su alrededor. El lugar apestaba y él tendría que hacerlo limpiar para mañana antes del mediodía. Eso no sería un problema – aún habían algunos sirvientes vivos, que no habían peleado; Sesshoumaru los haría reunirse mañana al amanecer y los haría deshacerse de lo muertos. Y después... él vería.

Lentamente, él caminó un poco hacia arriba de la ladera, pisando cadáveres mientras lo hacía, hasta que alcanzó los carbonizados restos de La Casa de La Luna. El se preguntaba por qué Hatore nunca los hizo remover completamente. Talvez era para mostrar que Hatore había sido el conquistador, y para recordarles a los youkai y humanos alrededor del área lo que se había hecho. Una advertencia, de alguna clase, aunque la única advertencia real que necesitaba un traidor era que no se podía confiar en él.

El pudo ver los pisos y habitaciones aún, trazados como mapa en carbonizadas maderas y piedra, y él sintió como si estuviese caminando sobre fantasmas.

Sesshoumaru se sintió molesto. El aún estaba enfadado, aún lleno de indescriptible melancolía e ira, pero ya no había alguien para pagar la muerte de Rin. Nadie en su camino; él era libre para reclamar su vieja vida. Libre para hacer todo como era, pero él sabía que eso nunca podría pasar.

Rin fue vengada. Su espíritu podía descansar en paz, pero el espíritu de Sesshoumaru aún estaba inquieto, aún yendo de un lado a otro en su cuerpo. Su tierra había sido tomada y tomada de vuelta, pero él era solo un extraño regresando a una casa que no reconocía, en un país que ya no era completamente suyo. Sus enemigos estaban muertos, su padre y madre y hermano estaban muertos, y él era todo lo que quedaba.

El había estado solo antes, pero siempre por elección, siempre buscándolo. Ahora había una diferente cualidad en ello, una dimensión extra que él realmente nunca había visto antes, y era como un peso de plomo, colgado por su centro, y el sentimiento fantasma de rotos compañeros lo rodeaban.

El debería estar celebrando, pero en cambio todo lo que él quería hacer era hundirse en las ruinas, recostarse en el césped cubierto de rocío, y jamás levantarse de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru elevó sus ojos hacia la luna. Aún estaba elevada en el cielo, ni siquiera en su cenit, y por primera vez él no encontró consuelo ahí. Cambiaba constantemente, creciendo, saliendo, encogiéndose, cayendo, y repentinamente el se sintió atrapado, suspendido de nuevo en el vacío en donde él había estado colgando por años, de repente amo de todo y nada.

Todo había cambiado, y él seguía igual.


	10. Capitulo nueve: Intermedio

_Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna_

**Por**

_Resmiranda_

**Capítulo Nueve: Intermedio**

**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna:**

_La Hime y el Inu-ouji_

La Biblioteca de la Universidad de Tokio era ridículamente polvorienta, y no por primera vez Kagome deseaba haber traído una mascara para protegerse de las flotantes partículas de polvo que parecían gravitar hacia su nariz, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Resueltamente, ella extendió su brazo hacia otro manuscrito, soltando otra nube de polvo. Kagome estornudó.

Habían sido ya dos semanas desde que regresó, y ella finalmente se había puesto al día con su trabajo. Dado que sus enfermedades en la escuela secundaria casi fueron un factor para no dejarla ingresar a la universidad, no había sido difícil para su madre el convencer a la administración de que Kagome estaba postrada con un horrible caso de neumonía, y que ella podría tomar sus exámenes cuando regresara, aunque todo lo que ella realmente quería era arrastrarse dentro de un agujero.

Ella no se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor hoy mientras hojeaba entre siglos de mitos y fabulas, buscando una que podría posiblemente ser acerca de ella. Kagome no podía contar el número de veces que ella se había recostado en la cama y había mirado fijamente fuera de la ventana, dándose una paliza a si misma. Ella debió haberse quedado, debió haber buscado a Sango y Miroku, debió haber encontrado a Shippou. Ella se había dejado cegar por Inuyasha – otra vez. Y ahora que el pozo estaba cerrado nuevamente, la realidad de cuanto los extrañaba la golpeó de nuevo.

Kagome se sintió egoísta.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y agarró otro manuscrito. Ella había hojeado tantos que empezaban a mezclarse; las fabulas eran tan similares que era casi imposible decir si había leído ésta o aquella. Los títulos se pasaban, cada uno de ellos tan anodinos y opacos como el anterior – _El Espejo de Matsuyama, Los Dos Sapos, El Señor de la Tierra, _y _El Descenso desde el Cielo_. Algunos de ellos eran conocidos, mientras que otros ella nunca los había escuchado; no importaba realmente, ya que después de un rato todos ellos empezaban a desdibujarse en su mente. Kagome sintió un dolor de cabeza venir.

Lentamente ella desenrolló el manuscrito frente a ella y lo alisó con la parte trasera de sus manos – Tenaeda-sensei, sonriendo como un querubín, le había recomendado no tocar manuscritos de gran valor con sus dedos o palmas porque los aceites y sudor liberados podrían dañar el papel y la tinta – y empezó a leer.

Era lento – el idioma no era exactamente arcaico ya que el pergamino había sido hecho en el cambio de siglo, solo un poco difícil de leer – pero mientras practicaba Kagome se encontró introduciéndose en el flujo de palabras. Historias acerca de kitsunes y cortadores de piedra y Reyes de Mar rodaban bajo sus ojos, y Kagome bien pudo haberse saltado eso hasta que algo llamó su atención.

_Inu._

Solo una pequeña palabra, y sin embargo se estrelló contra ella como un saco de ladrillos. Kagome se inclinó más y leyó rápidamente el texto de la extremadamente corta fabula, leyendo el título en un suave susurro.

"_La Hime y el Inu-Ouji..." _ella respiró. Con rapidez dio un vistazo a la fecha aproximada de la supuesta génesis del cuento: 1590-1620.

El Perro Príncipe. Sesshoumaru.

Irracionalmente, Kagome se sintió molesta, y un poco traicionada. Era el fantasma de una emoción, leve y ligera, solo una brillante sombra de cómo se sentía el saber que Inuyasha y Kiykou habían continuado con sus vidas – juntos – mientras ella había sido abandonada para entretenerse con un amor que no estaba destinado a ser.

Pero era ridículo. Ella casi quería cerrar el pergamino y continuar, pero la curiosidad la capturó, la hizo poner atención.

Apretando sus dientes, Kagome empujó el sentimiento a un lado, y empezó a leer.

'Una vez hubo una hermosa princesa de nombre Machiko. Ella era conocida por todas partes por su belleza, y su amabilidad y compasión la hacían aún más hermosa en los ojos de sus pretendientes. Pero los rechazó a todos ellos, prefiriendo estar con su padre y madre en su castillo junto al mar del Oeste. Ella era solamente una niña, y adorada con mucho cuidado y amor.

'Un día mientras Machiko estaba fuera en las tierras de su padre, ella se extravió de su grupo y se encontró perdida en el bosque. En un principio ella estaba calmada y pidió ayuda, pero como todo a su alrededor los sonidos del bosque gradualmente la oprimieron, ella estaba llena de pavor. Temiendo por su vida, ella empezó a correr.

"Ella era hermosa y ligera, como una gacela, pero su miedo la cegó del peligro, y Machiko encontró sus tobillos atrapados entre raíces de árboles y ella cayó en la tierra, llorando patéticamente.

'Resulto ser que el príncipe de los perros estaba caminando por el bosque y la oyó llorar. Conmovido por sus tristes lágrimas el corrió rápidamente para socorrerla, pero cuando la alcanzó el quedó sorprendido por su belleza, y la levantó y secó sus ojos. El la besó en la oscuridad del bosque y la hizo suya, y ella estaba tan agradecida de que él había venido hacia ella y tan alucinada por su presencia que ella con gusto se entregó a él."

Kagome detuvo su lectura y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de reprimir el rubor que se arrastraba sobre su rostro. Ella se preguntaba como se sentiría ella si miles de años en el futuro la gente estuviese leyendo acerca de sus indiscreciones sexuales con demonios en el bosque. Sin mencionar que Sesshoumaru no era tan malo para mirar, pero era tan idiota la mayoría del tiempo que ella no podía imaginar a cualquier princesa mimada queriendo ser... eh... "suya." O talvez el no era un idiota con muchachas bonitas en el bosque.

Kagome se encontró molesta cada vez más con la historia, e inexplicablemente más y más miserable con su vida. Ella apretó sus labios en una delgada línea y continuó leyendo.

'Cuando Machiko fue finalmente encontrada, no le dijo a nadie de su aventura, pero pronto se hizo evidente que ella estaba con un niño, y fue forzada a admitir sus indecencias.

'Su padre y madre estuvieron horrorizados, e insistieron que se deshiciera del niño, pero Machiko fue firme. Ella no dejaría su bebé a los elementos. Ella lloró y rogó a sus padres pero ellos permanecieron implacables. Su hijo sería un hanyou e incapaz de tomar la sucesión. Por el honor de la familia, ella tendría que matar al niño.

'Machiko lloró amargamente y no durmió varias noches, buscando una solución.

'Y resultó ser que una miko que deambulaba estaba pasando por el norte - '

Kagome se detuvo, sintiéndose ridícula y triste al mismo tiempo.

_...una miko que deambulaba..._

Ella quiso estrellar su cabeza contra algo muy duro e inmovible. Una miko, de nuevo. Y era probablemente ella. Ella era como un irritante satélite, que daba vueltas alrededor de la estúpida vida de Sesshoumaru, arreglando sus errores y luego siendo relegada a un pie de página de una historia. Ella quería gritar.

'Y resultó ser que una miko que deambulaba estaba pasando por el norte, y una noche Machiko, pesada con un hijo, hizo un viaje para visitarla y buscar su concejo.

'La miko escuchó, silenciosa y con compasión, la trágica historia de Machiko. Cuando la hime hubo terminado, la miko puso una mano sobre su barriga y le dijo que el bebé sería fuerte, y saludable, y que sería una alegría.

'"Buscaré al padre de tu niño," la miko le aseguró, "y él conocerá a su hijo. Estate en paz."

'Cuando la hime oyó sus palabras, ella estuvo calmada. Ella se levantó y regresó a su hogar junto al mar, y en tres días ella dio a luz a un bebé niño con la cabeza llena de cabellos y el llanto poderoso y la cola de un perro.

'El príncipe de los perros, sabiendo que su hijo había nacido, regresó a su lado junto al mar y tomó a su hijo y lo trajo de vuelta hacia el norte, donde fue criado para ser fuerte y poderoso.

'Machiko, por otro lado, privada de su niño, se negó a amar a otro, y persistió en la orilla de su hogar, llorando por su bebé, y por el hombre que la abandonó, por el resto de sus días.'

Ahí la historia terminó.

Kagome frunció y se sentó, apenas absteniéndose de rascar su cabeza. El silencio en los viejos, polvorientos cuartos era opresivo.

"¿Eso es _todo_?" ella finalmente dijo en voz alta. "¿Eso es todo lo que yo he estado buscando?" Inmediatamente ella se sintió tonta por hablar consigo misma aún si la biblioteca estaba vacía, pero ella no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de incredulidad. Era como estar en busca de un tesoro y cuando el cofre estuviese finalmente abierto, todo lo que hubiese dentro fuese solo ropa. Bonito, y probablemente de valor, pero no era lo ella estaba buscando.

Y Kagome no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de que algo andaba mal con la historia, también, algo no tan bien. Ella sintió como si alguien la había recordado incorrectamente, o ella la estaba recordando de diferente manera de cómo la habían grabado, pero era imposible.

Pero no importaba, ¿o si? Ella había encontrado lo que quería – otro cuento del cual ella formaba parte, otro camino hacia el pasado, hacia los amigos que podrían aun estar vivos. La presencia del Perro Príncipe y la miko casi le garantizaron que ella estaba destinada a saltar a través del pozo nuevamente.

Era casi un deber, entonces, ¿cierto? El pensamiento la hizo sentirse mejor.

Kagome sacó su cuaderno y cuidadosamente copió la historia en el y así ella sabría que hacer antes de recoger el desastre que ella había hecho y bajar por las escaleras hacia el suelo y fuera de la puerta frontal.

Por primera vez en semanas, su corazón se sintió ligero otra vez, y en el ojo de su mente ella creó un mundo, después de que su deber fuera cumplido, en donde ella encuentra a Sango y Miroku y Shippou y ellos reirían y se abrazarían y donde ella no estaría sola nunca más.


	11. Capitulo diez

_**Cuentos de La Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Diez**

"_No hay nada como regresar a un lugar que permanece igual para encontrar las formas en que tú mismo lo has alterado" **– Nelson Mandela **_

...o...

Dos meses más tarde, después de que sus exámenes finales hubieron sido pasados exitosamente, después de que la graduación hubo sido organizada, después de que ella hubo rechazado una propuesta de trabajo y fue aceptada para graduarse, Kagome despertó, caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, y encontró a Kikyou mirándola fijamente desde la prisión del espejo.

Kagome chilló, el jabón resbalando fuera de su mano para pasar rozando a través del piso mientras ella levantaba sus brazos en defensa. Ella casi rompió el cristal antes de darse cuenta de que Kikyou vestía pijamas del siglo 20, que se veía asustada como ella se sentía, y tenía un serio caso de cabello esponjado.

"¿Nee-chan?"

Kagome regresó a ver a Souta observándola con atención por el borde de la puerta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaste?" el preguntó, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Evitando sus ojos del espejo e intentando calmar sus frenéticos jadeos, Kagome negó con la cabeza. "¡No! No, yo – yo solo, um... me asuste, eso es todo," ella le aseguró, corriendo una temblorosa mano por su cabello y dejando una franja jabonosa a su paso. _No es lo que yo quería hacer, _ella pensó con disgusto mientras un grueso mechón se pegaba a sus dedos. _Ahora tengo que lavarlo._

Souta se veía poco convencido. "¿Qué pudo haberte asustado? ¿Viste una araña?"

Por medio segundo, Kagome casi se atascó en una excusa adecuada, pero al final ella decidió que sería mejor el dejar que todo el mundo sepa que ella estaba loca. Talvez ellos la encerrarían y ella no estaría tan estresada. "No. Yo, uh, miré en el espejo y pensé que alguien más estaba ahí," ella le dijo. Ella aún no miraba hacia el cristal que colgaba sobre el lavabo.

Souta frunció. "Como si, ¿vieras a alguien detrás de ti, o pensaste que tu reflejo era alguien más?"

Kagome suspiró mientras desenredaba sus dedos de su cabello. _Estúpido jabón, _ella se quejaba mentalmente. "Pensé que yo era alguien más por un momento."

Souta sonrió abiertamente. "Oooh, eso es _escalofriante_. Ojala eso me pasara a mi."

Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada mientras sacudía las últimas hebras de su mano. "No fue divertido," ella le dijo. "Fue perturbador."

"Así que, ¿quién era?"

_Ah, solo mi anterior encarnación. _"Nadie, solo alguien diferente," ella dijo.

Souta se veía decepcionado. "Ah bueno. Que mal. Yo pensé que podrías haberte convertido en alguien bonita," él dijo de forma disimulada, claramente bajo la impresión de que estaba siendo astuto.

"¡FUERA!" Kagome gritó, lanzándole un paño mojado. Golpeó el borde de la puerta y él lo eludió, riéndose. Kagome cerró de golpe la puerta tras él. Aparentemente los hermanos menores nunca dejaban de molestar a sus hermanas mayores, inclusive los chicos inherentemente callados y tímidos como Souta.

Ella miró fijamente hacia la puerta por un momento, dejando que sus latidos de corazón regresen a la normalidad. Sus extremidades temblaban ligeramente, de la manera en que solían hacerlo después de una pelea o después de que alguien la hizo enfadar; la adrenalina en su sistema no tenía donde ir y estaba forzándola a un ataque nervioso, un estado que Kagome encontró extremadamente irritante.

_Aunque no tan irritante como el despertar y darse cuanta de que te has convertido en alguien más. _La idea la llenaba con un vago sentido de fascinado horror. Ella lentamente se volteó hacia el espejo de nuevo.

Ella no se veía tan parecida a Kikyou ahora, pero la semejanza era más fuerte de lo que ella jamás había visto. Extendiendo una mano, Kagome la corrió por el rostro de la joven en el espejo que se veía similar a Kikyou, pero no tan igual. Siempre había sido de esa manera, claro, pero la semejanza era mucho más impresionante ahora. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y su reflejo se tornó borroso un poco y de repente ella era Kagome de nuevo.

Ella dejó de entrecerrar los ojos, frunció, y se inclinó más cerca. La peculiaridad de su boca aún era la misma, y el cabello era aún más esponjoso y más rebelde, pero había algo más. Kagome llevó su otra mano hacia su rostro y corrió un ligero roce sobre sus ojos, sintiendo la calidad de papel de la piel bajo ellos y la levemente aceitosa textura de sus párpados. Ella pestañeó lentamente y se reenfocó. _Ahí. _Había un cambio en sus ojos – una pista de algo aislado y afligido – que hablaba más de la miko fallecida que de su homóloga viva. Algo triste en sus ojos, un eco de algo perdido que fue siempre más característico de Kikyou que de ella.

_Yo siempre fui la más alegre. _

Kagome se preguntaba si había sido gradual o repentino. Después de todo, ¿qué tan seguido una realmente se miraba al espejo? _¿Qué diría Inuyasha si me viera ahora?_

Mirándose como lo hacía, Kagome trazó la curva de su nariz y el arco de sus cejas, tratando de decidir por qué se veía tan parecida a Kikyou ahora cuando nunca lo había hecho antes. No tenía sentido.

Profundamente confundida, Kagome se inclinó sobre el lavabo y salpicó agua fría sobre su rostro. Inconscientemente, ella fregaba un poco más fuerte que lo usual, como si pudiese borrar la semejanza. Mientras apagaba la luz cuando abandonaba el baño, un pensamiento destelló por su mente, y se preguntaba si había dejado una sombra de ella misma – de Kikyou – en el espejo incluso si salía de la habitación. Deteniéndose de repente, ella se mantuvo firme fuera de la puerta antes de extender la mano dentro y encender la luz otra vez. Era grosero dejar a alguien en la oscuridad, al fin y al cabo.

Kagome intentó olvidarse de sus sombrías nociones mientras iba hacia su ropero y desenterraba sus propias vestimentas tradicionales -un par de negros hakama y un grueso haori que ella no había usado desde el colegio – para empacar. Hoy era el día que ella había decidido; ella iba a aprobar el pozo de nuevo. Antes, ella no había tenido el lujo de decidir cuando regresar, pero todo eso cambió; ahora que ella era solo un libre personaje en un mito ella sintió que se le era permitido un cierto grado de libertad. Después de todo, fue el pozo el que había decidido escupirla fuera donde él quisiera, y podía perfectamente determinar donde ella necesitaba ir desde aquí.

Sin darse cuenta, ella se preguntaba cuantos años habían pasado desde su última visita. Las posibilidades de que Miroku y Sango aún viviesen se hacían remotas, pero la pequeña llama de esperanza que había albergado para esos años entre partir y regresar aun ardía. Ellos serían ancianos, pero eso no importaría, ¿cierto? Aún serían sus amigos, y los extrañaba terriblemente. Era muy tarde para Inuyasha, pero aún podría rescatar algo.

Ella estaba más segura de que Shippou aún estaba vivo, aunque su apariencia ahora podría ser diferente – ¿cuan rápido crecían los kitsune, de todas maneras? De todos modos, ella quería encontrarlos de nuevo. Si pudiese regresar, ella daría lo mejor de sí.

"¿Kagome?"

Regresando a ver, Kagome estaba ligeramente sorprendida al encontrar a su madre parada en la entrada. "¿Si, mama?" ella preguntó alegremente, colocando una pieza de ropa doblada en su mochila. Estaría arrugada cuando las saque, pero ella hizo un valiente esfuerzo en mantenerlas impecables de todas formas.

Kagome observó mientras su madre fruncía ligeramente antes de entrar a la habitación, silenciosamente cerrando la puerta tras ella. Había una expresión nublando sus rasgos que solo podía ser descrito como triste y un poco deseoso. Kagome inclinó su cabeza, confundida. "¿Mamá?"

"Vas a regresar hoy," su madre dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás contra la puerta.

Kagome asintió.

"Desearía que no lo hicieras, Kagome."

Kagome estaba desconcertada. "¿Qu- qué?" ella tartamudeó. Su madre nunca había realmente expresado algún tipo de reserva sobre sus viajes en el tiempo. Ella se preguntaba que había cambiado su parecer.

Su madre solo le lanzó una mirada tan perspicaz que cortó la respiración de Kagome. Era como si su madre sabía algo que ella no, algo sobre la misma Kagome, algo que solo las madres saben. Si lo sabía, ella lo hacía mejor que la misma Kagome. ¿_Que tal si me cuentas el secreto?_ Kagome pensó.

"Desearía que no fueras," su madre dijo de nuevo. "Es peligroso."

Kagome le lanzó una risa descreída. "Era más peligroso cuando estaba en el colegio," ella dijo "¡Estaré bien!"

Pero su madre negó con la cabeza. "No esa clase de peligro," ella dijo silenciosamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Agitando la mano como si pudiese arrancar la respuesta del aire, su madre miró hacia otro lado. "Quiero decir... no puedes vivir tu vida allá."

Kagome suspiró aliviada. "Lo sé," ella respondió, sonriendo y comprimiendo otra pieza de ropa en su mochila. "Solo quiero ver a mis amigos de nuevo, y siento como si tuviera una obligación en hacer estas cosas. ¿Sabes? Como si, si yo no lo hago nadie más lo hará. Ya sabes," ella continuó en tono de conversación, tratando de ignorar la extraña mezcla de alivio y pánico que la inundaban mientras intentaba hacer espacio dentro de su mochila para el botiquín de primeros auxilios, "Ayumi-chan me dijo que si no haces algo que se suponía debías haber hecho en el pasado – bueno, con viajes en el tiempo, como si sabes que tienes que hacer algo y no lo haces – creas una grieta en el espacio-tiempo continuo y destruyes la verdadera estructura de la realidad. No estoy segura de que significa, pero –"

"Kagome."

Ella se detuvo enseguida.

Su madre sonrió suavemente. "Lo sé. Solo no quiero que tú estés tan aferrada a lo que quieras que suceda que lo que realmente suceda te tome por sorpresa. Se que quieres ver a tus amigos otra vez, pero si vives toda tu vida esperando tener solo un momento con ellos, ¿dónde te deja eso?"

Kagome sintió sus hombros caer, solo un poco, y miró hacia otro lado. "No lo sé, mama. Solo me siento..."

Su mente buscaba las palabras correctas, pero halló ninguna. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su madre cuan extraño todo a su alrededor parecía? Cómo podría poner en palabras el saber que nadie en el mundo sabía que significaba el haber viajado en el tiempo. Nadie más entendía que era perder a alguien por el pasado de la manera en que ella lo perdió, y que toda su vida sería distinta, sin comparación, y sin acompañantes. Nadie nunca sabría realmente como ella se sentía, sin importar cuanto ella había amado y cuanto ellos la habían amado. _La Pequeña Kagome, quien pensaba que el amor podía conquistarlo todo. Excepto no puede conquistar esto. _Con cansancio, Kagome pasó una mano por su frente, como si tratase de borrar sus preciadas memorias.

"Me siento sola."

Suaves pisadas cayeron en la alfombra mientras su madre se movía por el piso para arrodillarse a su lado. "Lo sé, Kagome. Lo sé." Kagome se sentía pesada, dulzura asentándose del brazo de su madre alrededor de su hombro, y alto en su nariz ella sintió el escozor de lágrimas no derramadas.

Ella había llorado tanto estas últimas semanas, y algo en ella se rebeló, casi violentamente. En su regazo, ella apretó sus puños. _Estoy cansada de llorar_, ella pensó, así que no lo hizo. Ella solo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y respiró su reconfortante perfume – un suave talco y un rastro de perfume de rosas – y dejó que la calmara, que tranquilice su alma, que resucite sus memorias de niñez. Ella deseaba que las respuestas fueran tan sencillas como lo eran en ese entonces. Incluso cuando ella lloraba por su primer amor, la respuesta pareció simple. _Sé quien eres, sé feliz por el tiempo que tengas._

Pero ya no parecía tan simple, y talvez nunca lo fue.

Después de un momento, su madre se alejó y Kagome suspiró profundamente, alcanzando otro objeto para meter en su mochila. Kagome se preguntaba si en ese momento, atrapada en el círculo de los brazos de su madre, ella había perdido algo, pero no se sentía como tal. Su madre corrió una mano por su cabello antes de levantarse.

"Solo regresa sana a mí, ¿esta bien?"

Kagome sonrió. "Lo haré, Mama."

Cuando ella finalmente saltó hacia el pasado, solo una insuficiente media hora después, su madre estuvo ahí para verla marcharse. Desde el fuerte círculo de sus brazos, Kagome repentinamente quería irse, dejar este lugar donde era amada pero no comprendida, y ella ni siquiera regresó a ver mientras hacía el angustiante salto de fe dentro del pozo.

Cuando ella finalmente sintió la magia funcionar, Kagome respiró de nuevo. Suspendida en la azul luz del tiempo, ella finalmente se sintió en casa con nadie más a su alrededor.

...o...

Una gris mañana Sesshoumaru despertó en la Casa de La Luna, y encontró que, por primera vez en diez años, él no quería destruirla.

Era tan extraño para él el estar tan repentinamente desolado de una de sus más familiares emociones que casi volvió a dormirse, seguro de que él debía estar soñando. El incluso fue tan lejos para cerrar sus ojos en teoría de que cuando el se despertara, la furiosa compulsión regresaría, pero después de quince minutos de flotar en la superficie del sueño él los abrió nuevamente y miró fijamente hacia el techo que él no quería demoler, pedazo por pedazo.

Sesshoumaru parpadeó antes de llevar una mano a su rostro e inspeccionarla atentamente con ojos reducidos. Las rayas en sus muñecas eran las mismas. Las garras eran afiladas, la piel pálida y suave, y la sangre que corría bajo la piel olía a la suya propia. Cuidadosamente él exploró su rostro con la mano y encontró todo en su correcto lugar.

_Así que_, él pensó, un poco aturdido, _no me he convertido en alguien más en la mitad de la noche. Excelente. Es bueno saberlo. _Se permitió a si mismo la más leve de las sonrisas; una teoría ya probada y descartada y él ni siquiera se había levantado de su cama aún. Le estaba yendo bien hoy.

Lentamente él se sentó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas zigzagueando sus manos por su cabello. El dejó que las puntas de sus garras masajearan su cuero cabelludo mientras él lentamente pasaba su mano por la corona, tratando de calmar el dolor que no había ahí. Después de unos momentos de este fútil ejercicio, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y caminó silenciosamente por el frío piso de madera hacia la pared. Extendiendo su mano él ligeramente corrió las puntas de sus dedos sobre la madera, dejando que las uniones atraparan su piel. Sus dedos no temblaron con el deseo reprimido de verter veneno y derretir la madera frente a él. El retiró su mano y observó su mano en confusión.

Alrededor suyo, las paredes del castillo se asentaban en el suelo en sus antiguas posiciones. Después de su victoria, él había ordenado que fueran colocadas de la manera en que estaban antes, contra la memoria de ésta chamuscada en la ladera, y cuando fue terminada él había paseado por las puertas principales esperando – ¿qué? No la ola de nostalgia que lo golpeó, seguramente, ni el repentino anhelo que solo su orgullo ocultaba bajo su estoico rostro. El había querido destruirla justo ahí, pero el costo era demasiado grande, y la labor de sus reclamados vasallos youkai había sido tan cariñosa para él para hacer tal cosa. Aún así no hubo un día desde que la Casa de La Luna fue reconstruida en el que él no hubiese querido quemarla. Las paredes habían sido testigos de nada de eso – los silenciosos, alegres murmullos de los sirvientes, la atención que grazneaba de Jaken, la resonante risa de Rin – pero la casa estaba llena de fantasmas igualmente.

El odiaba ese castillo, y él se arrastraba por los días, dejando que la ira que burbujeaba bajo la superficie lo alimentara. El aplastaba rebeliones con impunidad, destruía a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, negociaba cruelmente; él iba a la cama todas las noches, exhausto y resentido, y el siguiente día él lo haría de nuevo. Día tras día, las mismas cosas una y otra vez, y siempre la frialdad de la furia bajo su piel.

Excepto hoy. Hoy, su resentimiento contra la prisión de sus recuerdos se había disipado, dejando nada atrás.

Sesshoumaru dejó caer su mano a su lado donde colgaba inútilmente, incluso débil, como si sus huesos fueran bolsas de arena, incapaces de mantener una forma o proveer apoyo. Su mente se sentía vacía también, como si supuestamente él debía estar haciendo algo pero no lo estaba haciendo. Algo estaba mal, o necesitaba ser reparado, y él hubiese olvidado – o peor, nunca siquiera hubiese sabido – lo que era.

Lentamente Sesshoumaru se retiró de sus vestimentas de dormir y se vistió para el día, maravillándose con la novedad que era este sentimiento de falta de rumbo. Después de unos pocos momentos en los que él se mantuvo firme, medio-vestido, en la mitad de su habitación y lo hacia girar y girar dentro de su mente, Sesshoumaru llegó a la conclusión de que no era lo mismo como cuando vagaba en el Este en el exilio. Que había sido un interminable espiral hacia abajo hacia la oscuridad, y las sombras llenaban sus días. El había sido recargado con un exceso de pena; era como un sonido tan alto y estrepitoso que lo había dejado entumecido e insensible a cualquier sentimiento en absoluto, y él hubo permanecido así hasta que la miko – _Kagome_, su mente proporcionó – hubo tomado una lanza y lo abrió con sus palabras.

Este sentimiento, él determinó mientras encogía sus hombros para colocarse su haori, era diferente y aún el mismo. El aún podía sentir tristeza en torno a él, pero era un tipo abstracto de tristeza, sin color o forma. En vez de sentirse entumecido, que era un sentimiento dentro y por su cuenta, él solo sentía... nada. Había una ausencia de sentimientos – no porque él estuviese evitando emociones o consecuencias, no porque él fuera tan bombardeado que se había vuelto insensible a ello, pero porque él simplemente no tenía una reacción. No había nada ahí, excepto una picazón en la base de su espina que lo hacía retorcerse dentro de su cuerpo. Había una intranquila calidad en ella, insistiéndole a moverse.

Aún así, no había nada para ello excepto él continuar con su día y ver la fuerza que lo conducía regresaba. Sesshoumaru acomodó a Toukijin y Tenseiga en su cadera, hizo ajustes de último minuto en su armadura, y caminó fuera de su recámara. Volteándose él caminó por los corredores que no resonaban con recuerdos antes de convertirse en la habitación en donde él tenía su sesión informativa de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a la baja mesa y estaba ni cómodo ni incómodo, ni en casa ni en desavenencias. El quería levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro; él quería irse y no regresar. Con dificultad, él se abstuvo de colocar una mano en su frente para determinar si tenía fiebre.

Solo había un consejero frente a él hoy, y Sesshoumaru no podía recordar su nombre. Siryuu, ¿era? Quizás era Sinyuu... Indiferente, el hecho de que solo había uno significaba que hoy sería un día lento, sin mucho que hacer, y frente a él Sesshoumaru podía sentir el tiempo desenrollarse, pálido y vacío. El escuchaba con media oreja mientras el consejero – ¿_Sanzo?¿o Seinzo? – _detallaba el estado de su dominio. Sin rebeliones, sin problemáticos youkai amenazando a las aldeas, sin disputas y sin aliados molestándolo con problemas en sus tierras. Era por completo un día común y corriente, y él no tenía nada que hacer. La picazón fantasma en la base de su espina crecía en intensidad; él quería saltar fuera de su propio cuerpo. Era invierno, cuando él quisiera nada más que estar instalado en su cálido castillo, pero algo cantaba en sus huesos, se extendía por su pecho y agarraba su fibra sensible, y _halaba_. El consejero continuaba, inconsciente.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru lo detuvo en media recitación. "¿Está Myouga aquí?" él preguntó abruptamente.

El consejero, cuyo nombre era de hecho, Shirin y quien odiaba ser interrumpido, se tambaleó en un precipicio mental por un momento antes de enderezarse.

"¿Dis – disculpe mi señor?" él preguntó.

Sesshoumaru suspiró impacientemente. "¿Está Myouga en el castillo hoy?" él exigió de nuevo. El no podía recordar la última vez que él había hablado con la pulga; todos sus recientes recuerdos parecían sangrar sobre otro, a diferencia del pasado en el cual eran exactos y claros.

Shirin se esforzó en darle fundamentos. "Así lo creo, mi señor, pero no veo por qué - "

"Envíamelo," Sesshoumaru ordenó antes de voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, indicando que la sesión informativa había terminado.

"Si, mi señor," Shirin dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y abandonar la habitación a paso apresurado.

Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente hacia la pared que no odiaba y esperaba a que Myouga apareciera.

Así fue como Myouga se encontró a sí mismo siendo despertado rudamente – mucho más temprano de lo que él usualmente se levantaba, él se dio cuenta malhumoradamente – y se apresuró por un laberinto de pasillos hacia la recámara de sesiones. Fuera de la puerta la pequeña pulga se estiró e intentó sacudir los malos sueños fuera de su cabeza antes de saltar dentro tan energéticamente como sus huesos pudieron permitirle. Brincando hacia la mesa, aterrizó frente a Sesshoumaru, aclaró su garganta, y anunció su presencia. "¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" él llamó, "¿Qué desea usted de mí?"

El Lord demonio se volteó de la pared y miró hacia su viejo sirviente. El redujo sus ojos y se inclinó más cerca, causando ligeras taquicardias a la vieja pulga.

"¿Qué diablos estás usando?" Sesshoumaru preguntó toque de incredulidad en su voz.

Myouga se retorció. "Estaba durmiendo, mi señor," él respondió, un poco recriminatoriamente, atando su kimono aún más fuerte y sintiéndose desnudo.

Sesshoumaru meramente arqueó una ceja.

Myouga cruzó sus brazos. "No sabía si la situación era urgente o no. ¡Esto es lo que obtiene cuando me despierta!"

"Ya veo." Sesshoumaru suponía que, si él se hubiese detenido a pensarlo, era perfectamente lógico para Myouga, ahora un sirviente altamente colocado, el tener unas pocas mudadas de diminutas vestimentas tamaño-pulga. Incluso la ropa para dormir, una actividad que por alguna razón él había asumido que la pulga nunca hacía.

Moviéndose incómodo bajo la mirada del Lord, Myouga se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru sabía cuanto se parecía a su padre. Finalmente él habló, solo para romper él silencio. "¿Quería... algo, mi señor?"

Por un momento Sesshoumaru pareció un poco perdido e indeciso, pero pasó tan rápido que Myouga se preguntaba si realmente había visto la expresión centellear por su rostro. "He decidido viajar," Sesshoumaru anunció.

"Ah," Myouga dijo, tratando de no actuar sorprendido. Cuando pareció no venir más información, él aclaró su garganta e intentó sonar sabio. "Viajar es siempre una buena idea cuando la carga de gobernar se vuelve demasiada," él declaró, esperando que sonara tan sabio en alto como lo hacia en su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru levantó su otra ceja, un gesto que Myouga estaba seguro de que lo usaba para el único propósito de hacer sentir incómodos a los sirvientes. "¿Acaso dices que soy un mal líder?" él preguntó con arrogancia.

Pánico. "¡No!" Myouga inmediatamente corrigió. "No, lo que quise decir es que, er, a veces es bueno irse."

"Si," Sesshoumaru estuvo de acuerdo.

"Su padre haría, ah, viajes prolongados también."

"¿A si?"

"Si. El siempre decía que aclaraba su mente."

Sesshoumaru pensó sobre esto por un momento. El realmente no necesitaba aclarar su mente – parecía tan vacía como estaba – pero podría ayudar a encontrar algún tipo de enfoque. Quizás él necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

"Ya veo." Sesshoumaru dijo de nuevo.

Hubo una pausa. "Y...¿Donde piensa irse?" Myouga preguntó después de un momento.

Por casi un minuto, Sesshoumaru parecía pensar en la pregunta. "Afuera," él finalmente respondió.

"Solo...¿afuera?"

"Si."

Myouga se dio por vencido. "¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera por usted entonces, mi señor?"

Muy débilmente, el Lord demonio sonrió. Fue solo un movimiento de su labio, pero se veía muy fuera de lugar en su usual fachada estoica. Myouga encontró que no le gustaba mucho. "Tú me acompañarás," él dijo ligeramente.

Myouga decidió que esto sonaba peligroso. "Pero... mi señor, ¡yo soy un terrible acompañante de viajes! ¡Soy casi, casi alérgico a ellos!" él le informó a su señor casi desesperadamente. Visiones de batallas y sangre pasaban por su mente y sudor salía de su frente.

Sesshoumaru resopló. "La única cosa a la que eres alérgico es a la valentía," él le informó a su viejo criado.

"No," Myouga lo corrigió. "Soy alérgico a morir, y, perdóneme, mi señor, parece muy probable que mientras viaje con usted una situación ocurrirá en la cual yo estaré en inminente peligro de morir."

"Me _gustan _esas situaciones," Sesshoumaru dijo.

"Lo sé," Myouga respondió con desaliento y se dejó caer un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su Lord había decidido hacer algo como esto, pero había un destello en su ojo que decía que él no iba a ser disuadido. La vieja pulga era apegada a decir que él no podía ver el futuro, solo el pasado, pero como todo hubo ocurrido de todas maneras era tan bueno como la adivinación del futuro. En este momento él deseaba no saber lo que iba a suceder, pero no importaba. El futuro estaba tan claro como el cristal, brillante y bonito y probablemente lleno de incidentes en los que él, Myouga, sería puesto en gran peligro mientras su señor – como su padre antes de él – simplemente estiraba sus piernas y bostezaba.

"Bien," Sesshoumaru respondió. "Prepárate. Partimos antes del medio día."

"¿Tan pronto?"Myouga preguntó, aterrado. Sus pequeños dedos toqueteaban el lazo de su kimono. "Pero ¿quién cuidara de las cosas mientras usted este fuera?" él dijo, esperando que él fuese dejado atrás para atender los asuntos domésticos.

Sesshoumaru no lo decepcionó, solamente se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba y volteaba para abandonar la habitación. "Confío en que arregles eso. Y ponte algo de ropa encima."

Myouga suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.


	12. Capitulo once

_**Cuentos de La Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Once**

"_Muy pocas cosas ocurren en el momento correcto, y las demás no suceden nunca. El historiador concienzudo corregirá estos defectos." –** Herodotus**_

...o...

Extrañamente, ahora que estaba atrapada en su propia locura, Kagome se preguntaba por qué no lo había visto. El mito se aglomeraba en su mente, expulsando fuera el hecho de que ella sentía como si se estuviese muriendo.

... _Ella era hermosa y ligera, como una gacela, pero su miedo la cegó del peligro, y Machiko encontró sus tobillos atrapados entre raíces de árboles y ella cayó en la tierra, llorando patéticamente..._

... _Resulto ser que el príncipe de los perros estaba caminando por el bosque y la oyó llorar. Conmovido por sus tristes lágrimas el corrió rápidamente para socorrerla, pero cuando la alcanzó el quedó sorprendido por su belleza, y la levantó y secó sus ojos. El la besó en la oscuridad del bosque y la hizo suya, y ella estaba tan agradecida de que él había venido hacia ella y tan alucinada por su presencia que ella con gusto se entregó a él..._

Ella había adorado los cuentos de hada cuando era más joven. Los cuentos de encantamientos y belleza, tan llenos de amor y pasión siempre la habían emocionado. Kagome siempre quiso vivir en uno, en donde ella era rescatada por un príncipe y era convertida en una princesa, y donde la belleza y bondad iban de la mano.

Si ella hubiese sabido que los cuentos de hadas eran grandes, enormes mentiras, ella nunca hubiera saltado dentro del pozo una segunda vez.

_Estúpidos, estúpidos cuentos de hadas, _ella pensó.

Kagome estaba sentada con la mano en su pie en medio de un frío bosque. Su nariz goteaba y sus dientes tiritaban, y Sesshoumaru estaba de pie, inmóvil, al borde del claro, mirándola fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos dorados. Ella desesperadamente quería saber que era lo que él estaba pensando.

_Aquí estoy yo_, Kagome pensó atolondradamente. _Esta soy yo, sentada en el suelo en el pasado. Esta soy yo, en el bosque, con un tobillo del tamaño de una pelota de sófbol. Esta soy yo, calcetín en mano, con ramas en el cabello, un apestoso cadáver de oso a diez pies de distancia, y resfriada. Un gran, sofocante resfriado y dios, este tobillo duele. _

_Y ahí esta él. _La idea destelló por su cerebro como si tratase de no darle más importancia que a una simple observación, no enteramente diferente a, "el cielo es azul," o "parece ser que mis pantalones están ardiendo," o "voy a perder mi virginidad con un demonio perro cuatrocientos años en el pasado."

El estúpido mito lo había tomado todo mal. Ella era una miko, ella no tenía familia, y ella no era bonita o algo así. De hecho, se estaba sintiendo extraordinariamente malhumorada para ser alguien que estaba apunto de tener sexo. Kagome nunca había tenido sexo, pero en este preciso momento con el peso de la historia aplastándola, todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en el cabello de él, cayendo a su alrededor como aguas plateadas. Y sexo. Ella se preguntaba que tal se sentiría ambos, y se preguntaba cuantos moretones ella obtendría de las raíces en las que estaba sentada. _La fiebre realmente me debe estar afectando_, pensó.

Había sido casi un minuto desde que él apareció y Sesshoumaru aún estaba parado ahí – solo estar de pie y mirar fijamente parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito, ella se quejó mentalmente – y Kagome decidió, justo ahí y en ese momento, que si alguna vez regresaba a casa ella iba a incendiar la biblioteca de la universidad.

Ella se lamentaba por muchas otras cosas también. ¿Por qué no pudo acostarse con un muchacho simpático que estudiaba para ser doctor? ¿Por qué no pudo tan solo quedarse en casa donde las cosas no eran tan extrañas ni peligrosas? ¿Por qué su primera experiencia sexual tendría que ser en el sucio suelo cuatrocientos años lejos de donde ella pertenecía con un demonio asesino y caliente aliento en su oreja y el doloroso deslice de lenguas en la piel y cabellos como sedosa agua formando un charco –

Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba desviando del tema y apretó sus dientes. _Estúpido, estúpido Sesshoumaru y su estúpido, estúpido lindo cabello_, ella pensó furiosamente. _Todo esto es su estúpida culpa._

Con rapidez, Kagome se preguntó como había llegado a este punto. Claro, _ahora _todo parecía tan lógico. Por _supuesto _que ella iba a ser derribada en el bosque por su ambiguo enemigo, tan solo porque eso era la peor cosa posible que podía suceder. Las cosas malas siempre le ocurrían a ella.Han estado pasando desde que ella llegó, menos de una semana, en el pasado.

El templo ahora estaba construido, y como tal hubo un momento inicial de pánico cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado en el interior de un edificio y pensó que el pozo no la dejaría entrar. Ella fue rápidamente corregida de esa noción cuando una joven mujer – más joven que ella, incluso, y cubierta con una vestimenta de miko – entró abruptamente en la casa del pozo e intentó dispararle, llena de flechas, mientras Kagome trepaba fuera del pozo y aterrizaba dentro del nuevo templo. Fue bueno que haya sido una malísima tiradora o Kagome se hubiese encontrado así misma mejor ventilada de lo que alguna vez hubiera querido estar.

"¡Detente! ¡Soy Kagome!" ella había gritado, diciendo la primera cosa que le pasó por la mente.

"¡Bueno, maldita sea!" la miko había exclamado. "¡Odio el tiro con arco!"

Kagome, agachada en el suelo, no supo que decir a eso. "¿Mejorarás?" ella dijo finalmente. Luego la miko se había echado a llorar.

Aún en el más desfavorable comienzo para un viaje, Kagome cargó a una sollozante muchacha de vuelta a su cabaña. Si ella hubiese sabido que el inicio había sido un indicativo de cómo le iría el resto de su búsqueda ella hubiese volteado y regresado a casa en ese momento. Sin el don de ver el futuro, ella se quedó.

Sinayo estaba muerta. No había sido una sorpresa, pero Kagome se sintió triste de todas maneras. Ella sintió como si hubiese rozado un fantasma al pasar por su camino para hacer algo más importante; fue como si Sinayo solo hubiera girado en su vida para cumplir un propósito, y ahora que el propósito fue consumado ella se había ido. Después de la inicial emoción de presentarse ante todos de nuevo ella se había enrollado bajo su delgada sábana – ella no sabía que sería invierno y estaba lamentando no haber guardado su ropa más cálida – y sintió una punzada de culpa. Sinayo había entrado y salido de su vida y ahora nunca la volvería a ver.

Era difícil clasificar el sentimiento. No fue lo mismo como cuando pensaba en Inuyasha, pero era similar, aunque más teñido con culpa. Kagome sintió como si hubiese quitado una vida entera sin conocerla, y ahora era solo una sombra circulante en su memoria que pasaba a través de su piel y se iba de nuevo.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día, Kagome había contraído un resfriado y la nueva miko, cuyo nombre resultó ser, lo suficientemente extraño, Kagura, estaba cocinando algo sobre el fuego.

"¡Come!" ella había dicho mientras servía con cucharón la espesa sopa en un pocillo. "Soy una mala cocinera, pero mi estofado no es tan malo y tienes una búsqueda que hacer!"

Kagome había fruncido mientras aceptaba el tazón. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" ella le preguntó a la miko. Ella no podía imaginarse a esta pequeña muchacha como Kagura; Kagura había muerto antes de que ella hubiera vivido, hace mucho.

La miko se había encogido de hombros y había dicho. "¡Solo adiviné!" ella había dicho alegremente. "Por otro lado, cuando usted viene a nuestro tiempo, usted siempre tiene que hacer una búsqueda. Sinayo me lo dijo."

"Ya veo," Kagome había dicho mientras tomaba un sorbo de estofado, el cual sabía horroroso. Ella lo tragó – el calor se sentía bien en su garganta y el punzante sabor abría sus cavidades. Kagome intentó distraerse de la horrible mezcolanza escuchando mientras la miko parloteaba.

"Le daré provisiones y cosas si las necesita," ella decía. "Tenemos pescado deshidratado y arroz y cosas como esa. Ah, y un arco que puede tomar prestado – podría tomar el mío, odio el tiro con arco – y talvez una mudada extra de ropa..."

"¿Cuánto a pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí?" Kagome interrumpió después de un minuto de esto. La miko dejó de hablar y miró al techo, contando con sus dedos.

"Hmm," ella había dicho especulando. "Veamos... Sinayo murió el año pasado, y dos años antes fue la plaga, y hubo ese brote el año antes de ese... o ¿eso fue el mismo año...? Espera, ¡déjame pensar! ¡Lo tendré en algún momento!"

Kagome se había preguntado, poco amablemente, si la miko era defectuosa. Ella parecía carecer del filtro fundamental en su cerebro que prevenía a la gente normal decir cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente. Después de casi un minuto del parloteo de la miko Kagome quería dispararle, pero fue capaz de determinar que solo estaba diez años delante desde su última visita.

Había sido un alivio cuando se fue, emprendiendo camino en la imprecisa dirección en la que ella pensaba era el noroeste. La miko había querido acompañarla, pero Kagome se había rehusado incluso cuando parecía que nadie más quería ser su guía. A Kagome no le importó mucho; ella podría estar vagamente perdida, pero al menos ya no estaba enterrada bajo una montaña de palabras.

Excepto que estaba frío y ventoso y el bosque estaba oscuro y el hacer una fogata era difícil y Kagome anhelaba compañía. Su cabeza le dolía casi todo el tiempo y su nariz era como un grifo que no podía cerrar. Ella encontró que, en los caminos fríos que a veces solo desaparecían bajo tierra, sus memorias se agrupaban, y ella se encontraría perdida en pensamientos melancólicos. Ella estaba sola.

Y ahí había osos. Kagome sintió que había sido un poco incomodadora en el departamento de osos ya que ella pensaba que los osos hibernaban todo el invierno, pero esto no fue el caso aparentemente. Quizás la comida había sido escasa en el verano, o talvez ella solo estaba excesivamente mal informada acerca de los osos, pero el hecho era que ella había sido forzada a dispararle a no solo uno sino a dos osos en los últimos cinco días de viaje hacia el noroeste. El primero había sido deprimentemente fácil de matar y había caído rápido con sus flechas. El segundo, por otro lado, fue un verdadero bastardo.

Casi dos segundos fue todo lo que el oso tomo para cruzar el claro hacia su lugar de campamento, y la flecha que ella le había llegado al hombro no lo atrasó mucho. Tomo menos tiempo que el espacio de un pensamiento para ella el girar sus talones y correr dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, el instinto de huir más fuerte que ella para resistir.

Un poco de abarrotados minutos después – ramas tirando de su cabello y ropa, el aire frío quemando en su garganta, y siempre el pesado sonido de persecución tras ella – y un claro dolor pasando por su pierna. Kagome se agachó, estrellas en sus ojos, y una flecha en su mano. Ella se había volteado, sin aliento, y disparado tras ella.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, había un jadeante, moribundo oso a solo tres metros de distancia, una flecha directa a través de su ojo. No tomo mucho para que muriera.

Y ahí ella estaba sola en el medio del oscuro bosque, con solo la más vaga de las nociones de cómo regresar a su campamento, un frío, pie torcido, y la temperatura bajando rápidamente.

Kagome dejo ir un torrente de insultos tan alto e infame que Inuyasha hubiese estado orgulloso. U horrorizado. Ni por primera o última vez, ella deseaba que él estuviese ahí.

Cautelosamente, ella había sacado su pie de grieta en donde había calzado y retiró la media que lo cubría. Su tobillo ya se estaba hinchando, pero una rápida inspección reveló que solo se lo había torcido, lo cual era un resquicio de esperanza incluso si no se estaba sintiendo terriblemente dispuesta a apreciarlo. Farfullando, Kagome había empezado a estirar la media para poder usarla como una venda improvisada.

Así fue como se encontró a sí misma en esta horrible posición; ella aún estaba insultando y siseando de dolor y extrañando a Inuyasha y Sango y Miruko tanto que pensaba que ella moriría cuando captó el youki en el aire. Y luego había volteado para ver a Sesshoumaru parado ahí, con una mirada de aburrimiento extremo o interés intenso en su rostro. Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era como ella fue de repente atravesada por el corazón por una historia, hecha para cumplir su cruel capricho. Ella no quería hacer esto, aquí, en el frío bajo un árbol en un tiempo al cual ella no pertenecía. Era como una de esas escenas románticas de mala calidad de los libros que su amiga Eri-chan sabía leer detrás de su libro de historia en clase. Nervios, adrenalina, y miedo hacían guerra entre ellos, y Kagome mordió su labio.

En los momentos silenciosos que se extendían entre ellos en la oscura luz de invierno, Kagome pensó haber oído al universo riéndose.

Entonces ella estornudó.

Fue el estornudo que hizo que Sesshoumaru saliera de su pequeño ensueño. El se había estado preguntando por qué no le parecía extraño el encontrarse con ella de nuevo; en su sueño él había escuchado su persistentemente familiar voz en el silencio de la noche pronunciando los más creativos insultos que él había presenciado aparte del vocabulario de su hermano, y cuando finalmente él hubo abierto sus ojos y capturado su perfume en el aire solo pareció natural que él viniera a investigar.

Viéndola, desarreglada y asustada en la base de un árbol con el cadáver de un oso solo unos pies de distancia, le dieron una pausa, sin embargo. Ella parecía estar lastimada. El la miró fijamente, y ella a él; ella se veía tan joven en esos momentos, y en su pecho hubo un extraño tirón, tan parecido al que le hizo abandonar La Casa de La Luna en la muerte del invierno.

El había estado vagando por menos de un ciclo de luna, pero no había encontrado lo que sea que estaba buscando. El se preguntaba si esta miko – _Kagome_, él recordó – sabría que era lo que buscaba.

Ella se veía como un tapiz; como una pintura en una pantalla, en sombra y luz, en azul y negro. El la recordaba bien, ya que él estaba seguro de que solo unos pocos en este mundo la recordaban, y él sabía que ella lo recordaba. Había un extraño consuelo en ese hecho; humana aunque fuera, su memoria aún lo contenía después de todos esos años.

Cuando ella estornudó, él capturó el ligero olor de enfermedad. Así que, ella estaba enferma también. Un poco conocido sentimiento de consternación arrasó sobre él mientras recordaba todas las veces que Rin había caído enferma. Simplemente ¿qué diablos estaba ella haciendo sola en medio de la nada, enferma y herida? El cruzó el claro para detenerse frente a ella.

"Kagome -" Ella saltó un poco con el sonido de su nombre, "–- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Grandes ojos lo miraron fijamente, y su rostro estaba limpio y pálido por la luz de la luna alta sobre ellos. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero estaba muy seca. Cerrándola, ella tragó, lamió sus labios, e intento de nuevo.

"No lo sé," ella respondió. "Soy una miko, no una hime."

Sesshoumaru hizo dar vueltas a esta respuesta en su mente por un rápido momento, profundamente confundido. Desafortunadamente, él no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar su críptica declaración, porque, para su horror, ella se echó a llorar.

No era un llanto silencioso, delicado tampoco. Ella sollozaba en enormes bocanadas y enterrando su rostro en sus manos como si eso escondiera el hecho de que estaba gimiendo como una vaca lesionada. Sesshoumaru sintió un vagamente asustado gesto fruncido levantar su ceja. _¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? _Él se preguntaba. El estaba perdido. El siempre estaba perdido cuando las mujeres lloraban.

"¡Kagome-sama!"

Poco expectante, Sesshoumaru volteó su cabeza y vio que Myouga finalmente se había despertado de la calidez de su peto y se había recolocado en su hombro. El estaba claramente disgustado de que la miko este disgustada – la pequeña pulga se veía como si tuviese un tipo de ataque por la forma en que estaba saltando arriba y abajo y agitando sus brazos. Sesshoumaru observó al viejo criado saltar de su hombro y aterrizar en la rodilla de Kagome.

"¡Kagome-sama!" él gritó. "¡Por favor no llore! ¡Nosotros la ayudaremos!"

_¿Nosotros?_ Sesshoumaru se preguntaba. Los eventos se estaban dando un poco rápido para su gusto, y se preguntaba si Myouga iba a consultarle antes de tomar alguna otra decisión.

Por su parte, Kagome estaba experimentando un momento de disonancia cognitiva severa. Si ella tuviese que escoger la cosa menos sexy del mundo para salvarla de los pensamientos de una posible insignificante pasión, Myouga, saltando de arriba abajo en su rodilla, estaría en el principio de la lista. Con dificultad, Kagome fregó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se enfocó en su regordete cuerpo y arrugado rostro.

La parte posterior de su mente la golpeó, fuerte, y Kagome pudo sentir una cierta lógica formarse, y la calmó de alguna forma. De hecho, ella se sentía tan segura de sí misma que pudo saborear alivio en su boca, y repentinamente era ella misma; ella no era la hime. Ella aún era la miko, y Sesshoumaru era... bueno, era él aún, pero las piezas del rompecabezas fueron de repente congeniando, no en su lugar, pero en algún aparente orden. Ella sabía esto con certeza.

Porque nadie en su sano juicio tendría sexo con Myouga mirando; él era mucho mejor que tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Kagome quería besarlo, pero se abstuvo. Ella se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada, y todo había tomado ese extraño sentido de lo surrealista, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando ella estaba en la universidad y se quedaba hasta muy tarde estudiando para una clase. Parpadeando muy lentamente, ella pasó una mano por sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas. "Lo siento, Myouga-jii-chan. Solo estoy, um... un poco molesta ahora."

Myouga le lanzó una mirada llena de compasión. Saltando hacia su tobillo, él hizo una gran visualización examinándolo. "¡Ah!" finalmente dijo. "¡No se preocupe! ¡Podrá caminar tan pronto como mañana!"

Kagome suavemente lo sondeó con sus dedos de nuevo – ya parecía menos hinchado, pero aún dolía, y ella siseó entre sus dientes. Ignorando el hecho de que ella necesitaba caminar _ahora, _antes que _mañana,_ cuidadosamente levantó su pie y lo colocó en su rodilla. Ella estaba algo sorprendida de encontrar la blanda media que ella había estado estirando aún en su mano – como si ella hubiese esperado que desapareciese, ella estaba obviamente en más problemas de lo que pensaba – y se puso a envolverlo lo mejor que pudo alrededor de su tobillo. "Gracias," ella dijo lo más cariñosamente posible. "¿Pero cómo me encontraron?"

Ella se lo había preguntado a Myouga, pero fue Sesshoumaru quien respondió. "Hiciste un escándalo," él le informó, aburrimiento quitándole color a su voz.

Kagome sintió una punzada de molestia, y hubiera regresado a verlo si no hubiese estado tan ocupada con la maldita media. Probablemente era culpa de él que ella no tuviese ganas de hacerlo ahora. El y su estúpido lindo cabello. "Si, bueno," ella respondió, apretándolo aún más, "no todos nosotros podemos ser perfectos. Algunos lloramos cuando nos lastimamos."

Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja. "Bastante alto," él dijo.

Regresando a ver, Kagome frunció. "Bueno, excúsame," ella respondió enojada antes de regresar a su media. Ella estaba experimentando dificultades intentando atarla ya que simplemente no era muy larga. Su cabeza le dolía, su nariz y garganta estaban llenas y ásperas, y ella sentía como si iba a caer dormida o a llorar de nuevo. Kagome sospechaba que ella podría estar un poco sobresaltada.

El Lord demonio sintió cosquillas en su nariz con el olor de lágrimas no derramadas y su boca se torció con irritación. El no podía soportarlo cuando la gente lloraba. Tal vez si ella se distraía se abstendría de ese horrible rebuzno.

"Aún no has respondido mi pregunta," él dijo rápidamente, esperando hacerla pensar en algo que no sea en lo que sea que la estaba haciendo llorar. Después de pensarlo un momento él corrigió su afirmación con, "...satisfactoriamente."

Kagome regresó a ver de nuevo y surcó su ceja. "¿Qué?" ella preguntó, confundida.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Myouga, aún en su pierna, se volteó hacia ella también. "Esa es una excelente pregunta, mi señor. Kagome-sama, ¿qué la trae por aquí nuevamente? ¿Leyó usted otra historia?"

"Um..." Kagome toqueteaba la media. Su cabeza se sentía llena de algodón.

"¿Historia?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, reduciendo sus ojos. _Si no deja de estirar esa media, la fundiré_, él pensó. Su paciencia se estaba haciendo pequeña esta noche y se preguntaba si podría alguna vez regresar a dormir.

Kagome evitaba su mirada fija y en cambio se dirigió a Myouga. "Algo así," ella dijo. "Pero no se si pueda hablar de ello." Ella entrelazaba la tela por sus dedos.

Apretando sus dientes, Sesshoumaru extendió su brazo y le arrancó la media de sus manos.

"¡Oye! ¡Necesito eso para vendar mi pie!" Kagome exclamó y sin pensarlo intentó quitársela. La punta de sus dedos la rozaron antes de que Sesshoumaru la moviese rápidamente fuera de alcance. Ella inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" él exigió una tercera vez.

"Devuélveme mi media y te diré," ella replicó.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, meramente arqueó su ceja de nuevo. Kagome rápidamente fantaseó con depilársela mientras él duerma antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente no estaba en posición de negociar. No pensó que él la mataría, pero ella se había equivocado antes. Ella apretó sus labios y se sentó, cruzando los brazos.

"Yo... estoy buscando una hime," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, solamente esperó que ella llenara el silencio.

Suspirando, Kagome dejó caer su mirada. "Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella."

Myouga saltó a su rodilla. "¿Qué clase de asunto pendiente, Kagome-sama? ¿Cuál es su nombre?" él preguntó.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No estoy muy segura, pero solo tengo que encontrarla. Su nombre es... Machiko."

A través de pestañas bajas, Kagome intentó observar la reacción Sesshoumaru hacia el nombre, pero como siempre él mantenía su máscara en su lugar. ¿Talvez Machiko nunca hubo mencionado su nombre? No parecía posible, pero cosas más extrañas han sucedido.

"¿Pero por qué esta _aquí_?" Myouga preguntó. Kagome se estaba cansando de esa pregunta.

"Solo tengo que estar en el noroeste. Ella me encontrará," Kagome le informó, pero ahora que lo pensaba Machiko probablemente no sería capaz de hallarla si ella no se daba a conocer por las aldeas. Frustrada, ella suspiró otra vez. Ella se había enfocado tanto en cumplir con la responsabilidad que había olvidado de hecho hacerla. Molesta consigo misma, Kagome se desplomó. "De todos modos, podría tener mi media, ¿ahora?"

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada hiriente, y antes de que Kagome pudiese decir algo, desmenuzó la media en una larga tira.

"¡Oye! ¡No tengo muchas de esas!" ella gritó, arrebatándosela de sus dedos con garras. "Da suficientemente frío sin medias, ¡no creo que sobreviviría sin ellas!"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros. "No sobrevivirás mucho de ninguna manera si no encuentras una forma de calentarte," él le informó.

"Ah, gracias por señalarlo," ella resopló. "Honestamente pensé que solo podría sentarme aquí toda la noche y estar genial por la mañana, pero me da gusto que estés aquí para decirme que es de otra manera." Ella tosió violentamente, lo que causó que la cabeza le doliera aún más.

Sesshoumaru no podía decidir si preguntar de su uso de la palabra 'genial' o enfadarla aún más diciéndole que no había por que agradecer, así que no dijo palabra y meramente observó mientras envolvía la arruinada media alrededor de su tobillo, haciendo pequeños sonidos de dolor mientras lo hacía. Se veía tan abatida, y enferma.

Hubo un poco conocido sentimiento revolviéndose en él, esparciéndose por su pecho y arriba en su garganta. Sesshoumaru pensó en los años que él había desperdiciado en el Este, en los interminables días en los que él hacía nada y era nada. El pensó en la pequeña niña con la que esta miko se había hecho amiga por tan poco tiempo, y de la joven mujer que ella había ayudado a vengar. El pensó en la Casa de La Luna, de pie nuevamente, por ella. Y aquí estaba ella, con frío y enferma y lastimada.

El se sintió culpable.

Myouga estaba hablando. "Kagome-sama, si encuentro una rama para usted ¿piensa que podría caminar de vuelta hacia su campamento? ¡Podría apoyarse en ella!"

"No lo sé," él la escuchó murmurar. Ella parecía estar en peligro de quedarse dormida.

Myouga lo había pensado, también, aparentemente. El saltó a su hombro, su voz de repente tensa y urgente. "¡No se duerma, Kagome-sama! ¡Es peligroso en el frío!"

"...Estoy bien..." ella farfulló. Sesshoumaru la observó mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y trataba de enfocarse en la venda. Con titubeantes dedos, ella la ató y descruzó las piernas, preparándose para ponerse de pie.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó una decisión.

Por un breve momento, Kagome pensó que había sido confundida con todo esto del sexo, porque, sin previo aviso, hubo fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura, y después ella estaba siendo levantada en el aire. ¡_Wiii! _Ella pensó atolondradamente. Después de todo, había peores formas de perder la virginidad comparado a hacerlo con alguien que tenía tan lindo cabello.

Y después pudo examinar ese cabello mucho más íntimamente de lo que ella pensaba fuera posible cuando su estómago hizo doloroso contacto con algo fuerte. "Uuf," ella expulsó cuando aterrizó en el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

"¡Tenga cuidado conmigo, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Myouga gritó saltando hacia el otro hombro de Sesshoumaru. El demonio los ignoró a ambos mientras serpenteó un brazo alrededor de las piernas de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde ella había venido.

"Oye, es educado preguntar si puedes hacer eso," ella le informó, a pesar de que su voz estaba algo amortiguada.

El demonio no dijo nada.

"Bueno, está bien," ella dijo. "Supongo que no te voy a hablar tampoco."

Considerando que ella se las había arreglado para confundirlo aproximadamente cincuenta por ciento del tiempo en que ella habló esta noche, Sesshoumaru no se opuso.

Por casi un minuto entero Kagome estuvo en silencio. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y todo le dolía y todo lo que ella quería hacer era servir el té caliente que había empezado a hacer e ir a la cama a lado de un cálido fuego, pero a penas tenía la energía para mantenerse despierta. Desafortunadamente, también se estaba sintiendo mareada al mismo tiempo, y el cabello frente a ella – largo, plateado, y estúpidamente lindo – se balanceaba suavemente mientras él caminaba. Ella lo encontró hipnotizante.

"Sabes," ella eventualmente dijo en tono de conversación, tratando de no pensar cuan cerca estaba la cara de él de su trasero cubierto de suciedad y hojas, "nadie me ha llevado en su hombro por años. La última vez que alguien hizo eso, me llevó de vuelta a su cueva e intentó hacerme su mujer." ¿_Hace_ _cuánto que no pienso en Kouga? _Ella se preguntaba, y se sintió triste.

"No me digas," Sesshoumaru respondió. No parecía tener mucho que decir a eso. El olió el aire y giró. Entre los árboles él pudo ver la luz de su campamento que se desvanecía.

"No tienes que hacer esto," Kagome intento de nuevo. "Odio incomodarte."

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. Se preguntaba que haría ella si él la botaba en el piso y la dejaba ahí.

Kagome se sentía mareada. "Esta bien, de verdad, te recompensaré de alguna manera. Quiero decir, te ayudaré a encontrar a esa joven y cosas así, y después serás feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Con tu hijo?"

El dejó de caminar. "_¿Qué?_" él exigió. El intentó voltearse hacia ella, pero en cambio recibió un vistazo de su trasero. El cual no estaba mal, en cuanto a traseros, pero inevitablemente se sintió tonto al lanzarle una hiriente mirada furiosa.

Kagome se rió tontamente. "Ah, si, eso es. No importa, es un secreto," dijo. Ella se rió de nuevo. Su cabello era tan _lindo_. Ella lo tocaría, pero algún instinto de auto-preservación le recordó que él tenía una tendencia a ser malhumorado con ese tipo de cosas.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada mientras caminaba dentro de su campamento, ya que ella estaba obviamente con fiebre y era incapaz de sostener una conversación inteligente. La colocó cerca del fuego lo más cuidadosamente posible aún sin ser ceremonioso, y ella se hundió hacia delante cuando golpeó el piso.

"Ve a dormir," él dijo, esperando que ella esté propensa a seguir órdenes en su estado febril.

"No hay problema," ella murmuró. Estaba tan _cansada_. Su bolsa de dormir solo estaba a un pie de distancia, así que gateó dentro de ella sin siquiera molestarse en sacudir las hojas que salpicaban su hakama.

El solo la observó mientras su respiración disminuía de velocidad hasta que una pequeña voz rompió la quietud.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Myouga dijo desde su hombro, sonando ligeramente impresionado, "¿por qué hizo eso?"

Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros. "No necesito darte explicación de mis acciones," él respondió. _Que bueno, también_, pensó. La verdad era que él raramente había hecho cosas por culpa antes, así que la sensación era casi nueva para él. Mientras colocaba más leña en el fuego, delineando el campamento en cálidos tonos de naranja y amarillo, él hizo una nota de no volverlo un hábito; no había duda de que él tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse culpable.

En su bolsa de dormir, Kagome estornudó de nuevo mientras se desviaba hacia los sueños. Sesshoumaru se apoyó contra un árbol, y esperó que la noche terminase.


	13. Capitulo doce

_N/T: si tenían alguna pregunta, por favor revisen mi profile. Gracias! )_

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Doce**

"_Una de las lecciones de la historia es que 'nada' es a menudo algo bueno de hacer y siempre algo astuto de decir" – __**Will Durant**_

Atrapado en sus garras, su cabello se veía como sartas de luz de luna entrelazadas por las ramas de un árbol; brillante e incandescente cuando volteaba su mano hacia la luz, gris como el hambriento mar cuando dejaba que las sombras cayeran, y siempre deslizándose como seda sobre su piel – pesado, y difícil de sujetar. Distraído de su propósito original de sustraer unas cuantas hojas, Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente la red de plata, y pensó en su madre.

Era tan extraño el tenerla en su mente de repente – él no había pensado en ella por años. Efectivamente, él no pudo recordar la última vez que ella hubo caminado en puntillas dentro de su cabeza, de la misma forma que ella había caminado en puntillas dentro de su habitación por la noche cuando él era aún un pequeño, su astuta sonrisa media-escondida tras las largas mangas de su kimono color índigo, su plateado cabello en alborotados rizos y ondas. Ella siempre odió tenerlo recogido; su padre usaba una cola, raspando su cabellos hacia atrás lejos de su rostro, pero a ella siempre le gustaba estar libre de trabas, dejándolo caer donde debía, rizándose sobre sus delgados hombros y cayendo por su espalda, barriendo sobre su garganta, rozando los delicados huesos de sus mejillas.

El recordó que ella no era bonita. Su complexión y cabello eran sus mejores atributos, pero su rostro era tan brillante y abierto; ella nunca hubo sido recatada como todas las damas de corte. Ella tenía pecas y una nariz respingada. Su boca era muy amplia, sus ojos muy pequeños, y siempre tenía esa perversa sonrisa en su rostro así que él nunca supo decir si ella estaba planeando alguna broma tonta o no, aunque usualmente era mejor solo asumir que si. Cuando ella se deslizara dentro de su habitación y resbalara la puerta para cerrarla, ella siempre llenaba el lugar con su brillante aroma. Ella olía brillante, como una cálida, anaranjada puesta de sol.

"¿Papá?" él preguntaría. El era tan joven cuando ella vivía. Tan pequeño. Solo un cachorro, aunque a él le gustaba pensar que no lo era.

"Está durmiendo," ella susurraría. "Tuvo un día difícil."

"Ya veo," él diría, y ella siempre reiría y caería sobre él y lo levantaría de su cama y lo columpiaría en el aire antes de llevarlo cerca con sus fuertes brazos y frotar su respingada, torcida nariz contra la suya que era derecha. Sesshoumaru cerró sus dedos alrededor de las sedosas hebras de su cabello e intentó recordar su voz.

"_¡Tan solemne, mi pequeño niño! Deberías sonreír más."_

"_Tú sonríes lo suficiente por los dos," él dijo. Su madre solo rió suavemente en la oscuridad mientras lo llevaba hacia la ventana, donde lo colocó en el piso. _

"_Ahora," ella dijo, sus manos en sus caderas, "dime que hizo mi pequeño hoy."_

"_Aprendí mis números," él le informó._

_Sus ojos destellaron un poco mientras alisaba su kimono y se asentaba frente a la ventana. Dando palmaditas en su regazo, ella extendió una mano. En la débil luz de las estrellas, las puntas de sus garras brillaron suavemente. "¿Y...?"_

_El suspiró. Ella siempre lo trataba como a un bebé, pero él fue hacia ella de todas formas. Siempre impaciente, ella lo agarró y lo llevó hacia su regazo._

"_¿Y por qué no los dices para mí?"_

_Tan cálida y delicada. El supuso que se podía relajar un poquito. Cautelosamente se reclinó sobre la curva de su cuerpo, y sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su pecho y lo llevaron más cerca._

"_Aprendí como escribirlos también," el dijo._

"_Ah ¿si?" ella rió. "Aquí." Frente a él, su mano derecha se abrió y floreció, piel blanca, como una flor en luna llena. "Dibújalos en mi palma." _

_Frunciendo con concentración, Sesshoumaru extendió un dedo y, cuidadosamente para no rasguñar su mano, empezó a dibujar._

"_Ichi," el susurró, trazando una larga línea recta. "Ni –" una línea corta sobre una larga," –san" dos líneas cortas sobre una larga, "- shi, go, roku – " su forma favorita, "- sichi... ¿ku?"_

"_Ah-ah," su madre dijo. Su barbilla descansaba en la corona de su cabeza. "Ku es después de..."_

_Sesshoumaru se mordió el labio. El pudo sentir la piel deslizarse sobre su grueso, lacio cabello y reunirse en los bordes de su mandíbula, sonriendo. _

"_H... haaaaaaa..."_

"_¿Hachi?"_

"_¡Muy bien!" ella exclamó. " ¿y luego?"_

"_Ku... y jyu."_

_Retrayendo su mano, ella colocó su brazo por su pecho de nuevo. "Chico listo," ella dijo cariñosamente._

"_Lo sé," el respondió._

"_¡Ah! ¡También arrogante! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que solo tu madre es perfecta?"_

"_Hmph," él gruño._

"_Tan pomposo," ella le dijo, dando un golpecito en su nariz. De repente ella juntó sus manos en una palmada. "¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a contar las estrellas."_

_Sesshoumaru levantó sus ojos y miró con receló hacia el cielo. "No creo que aprendí tantos números." Él dijo dudoso._

"_¡No te preocupes!" ella susurró. Ella inclinó su cabeza, dejando que la pesada cortina de cabello cayera hacia el lado, y algo de él rozó su hombro, causándole que temblara un poco. Zigzagueado sus largos dedos entre los brillantes rizos, su madre sacó una sección de su cabello frente a ellos, cabellos cayendo sobre cabellos, resbalando bajo y alrededor de si mismo hasta que se veía como una red plateada, espantosamente fina y aparentemente frágil. "Atrapa las estrellas con esto. Después podremos tomarnos nuestro tiempo."_

"_Eso es imposible," el resopló._

_El no pudo ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que ella arqueó una ceja. Eso siempre se vio tan pícaro en ella, pero siempre que él lo practicaba en un espejo, él se veía esnob. "¿Es ahora?" _

_Rápida como el relámpago, ella pasó una mano sobre la improvisada red, empujándola en la ventana, en contra del cielo. Cuando ella retiró su mano, Sesshoumaru sintió sus ojos engrandecer. Atrapadas en los hilos de su cabello, había pequeños cristales, brillando en la luz de la luna._

_Corriendo una mano por su mejilla, ella besó la cumbre de su cabeza. "¿Ves? Magia."_

_Sesshoumaru dijo nada. Su madre suspiró y empezó a sacar las estrellas de su cabello y las lanzó de vuelta a la ventana. "Encontrarán su camino de vuelta," ella le dijo._

"_Ah."_

_Ella recostó su barbilla en su hombro. "Ríe, mi querido, ríe. Es algo maravilloso. No seas tan solemne."_

_Una a una, las estrellas volaron fuera de su ventana y de regreso al cielo._

Fueron solo unas semanas después que él aprendió que las estrellas solo eran veneno cristalizado que ella creaba con sus garras, y él se había sentido tan decepcionado que casi fue un dolor físico. Ella siempre le estaba contando historias y jugándole bromas; ella adoraba los buenos chistes. Y cuando ella murió, ella nunca volvió a reír nuevamente.

Ella había estado muerta una semana cuando el caminó en puntillas dentro de su habitación, un hosco adolescente con una lengua tan hinchada por las lágrimas reprimidas que casi no podía respirar. Suavemente él había entrado y se había detenido ahí, mirando su cama y sus bajas mesas, su guardarropa lleno de gruesos kimonos, por lo que pareció una hora antes de que él finalmente caminara hacia la baja mesa a un lado de la habitación donde ella había pasado tantas horas sentada y leyendo o escribiendo.

Sus pasos sonaban fuertes en el silencio de la habitación, incluso cuando él intentaba ocultarlos. Cuando alcanzó la mesa, el dejó que sus ojos cayeran en la brillante superficie y trató de categorizar los objetos ahí, intentó impasiblemente de hacer resbalar los desechos de su existencia dentro de pequeñitos compartimentos, trató de cerrar la única cosa que los había encordado a todos ellos juntos.

Había un rollo de pergamino en ella, y una pequeña colección de conchas, y tinta endurecida y papel con casi incomprensibles garabatos en él. El no podía soportar verlos. Lentamente, él extendió una mano y ligeramente corrió las puntas de sus dedos sobre el rollo de pergamino y las conchas, sintiéndolos. El estaba rondando sobre el papel, solo sintiendo su textura pero no leyéndolo cuando por el rabo de su ojo él notó algo que había sido accidentalmente tumbado bajo la mesa. El movimiento innecesario era doloroso y fatigante, pero de todos modos él se arrodilló y lo recogió.

Era su cepillo de cabello plateado, pulido y brillante, y atrapados en las cerdas había largas hebras de su luminiscente cabello, rizadas y salvajes incluso cuando muertos. Cuidadosamente, él corrió un dedo por una ondulada, sedosa hebra mientras se desenredaba de las cerdas y bajaba casi hasta el piso.

Irracionalmente, él había querido hacer algo simbólico, como dejar pequeños cristales envenenados en su cepillo, o recoger todas las hebras juntas y guardarlas dentro de sus mangas o plegadas cerca de su corazón. Algo – _cualquier cosa_ – para mantenerla a ella con él, y él envolvió el cabello alrededor de sus dedos y sofocó un estrangulado gruñido. El debería hacer un gesto, para demostrar que la amaba, para demostrar que la quería de vuelta. Su padre la necesitaba, él la necesitaba, y su olor aún estaba a su alrededor, y si solo pudiera hacer lo correcto, estaría bien –

Tan abruptamente como vino a él, él sentimiento pasó, dejándolo con un pesado vacío.

_Es muy tarde_, él pensó entonces. _Muy tarde para eso_.

Como moviéndose por agua, él dejó él cepillo en su lugar. Lo miró por un momento antes de voltear su talón y dejarlo atrás, para nunca regresar a esa habitación hasta años y años en el futuro, cuando ella estuviera más que olvidada.

Ahora, sentado lejos de la Casa de la Luna, Sesshoumaru deseó haber guardado su cabello. Era muy tarde para hundir sus garras en ella y mantenerla a su lado, pero él había aprendido que nunca era muy tarde para lamentarse.

Mientras su propio cabello, dócil y lacio y grueso, resbalaba por sus garras recogió los rayos del sol mañanero, y de repente él sostenía fuego en sus manos. Era un fuego que no quemaba, Extraño, eso.

Un respiro ruidoso lo alcanzó y él volteó su cabeza para mirar hacia el bulto de miko en su extraña cama que parecía un capullo. El respiró profundamente y encontró que ella olía menos enferma esta mañana, lo cual era bueno.

Sesshoumaru se levantó, y fue a despertarla.

...o...

Había un dedo de pie rítmicamente enterrándose en su espalda, y Kagome se estaba volviendo algo irritada con él. Su cabeza le dolía, sus senos nasales se sentían como si alguien hubiese metido una esponja de acero dentro de su rostro, y todo lo que ella quería eran solo cinco minutos más antes de tener que despertar y perseguir alguna ingenua, criticada hime por todo Japón.

En vano, ella aplastó el aire en la imprecisa dirección de su espalda. "Ya basta, Inuyasha. Es muy temprano," ella farfulló, metiéndose aún más dentro de su bolsa de dormir como una descontenta tortuga.

Su atormentador se detuvo y Kagome respiró un suspiro de alivio mientras sintió el sueño arrastrarse sobre ella. Era tan cálido y agradable en esta bolsa de dormir...

Pero.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, excepto que más fuerte esta vez – un muy insistente dedo de pie empujándola entre sus omóplatos. "¡Nnnn!" ella gimió en protesta, pero sus patéticos chillidos por piedad parecían no tener ningún efecto.

_Golpe. Golpe._

_Solo ignóralo, _y se irá, Kagome pensó desesperadamente, incluso si ese particular curso de acción nunca antes había obligado a Inuyasha a marcharse. _Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar..._

_Golpe._

_Golpe, golpe. _

_Golpe golpe_ _golpe golpe golpe – _

Kagome apretó sus ojos, se sentó abruptamente en su bolsa de dormir, y gritó.

"¡ABAJO!"

Nada ocurrió. Cautelosamente, Kagome forzó un ojo a abrirse y vio ropas blancas y zapatos negros. Su mirada viajó por una pierna vestida de blanco, hacia el claro obi, sobre la pesada armadura, y finalmente se detuvo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru quien estaba mirando, si su expresión podía ser descrita en algo, molesto.

Cualquier otro momento ella hubiese estado asustada de ver al Señor demonio al despertar, pero algo estaba estropeando su fría, peligrosa apariencia.

Kagome inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Sabías que tienes una hoja en tu cabello?" ella se preguntó en voz alta.

Como si nada, Sesshoumaru se veía aún más molesto mientras levantaba un rayado brazo y delicadamente retiraba el ofensivo follaje de sus inmaculados flequillos plateados. Lentamente, como para estar seguro de que ella estuviese mirando, él sostuvo la hoja entre sus dedos índice y medio, y ante sus ojos la hoja se desintegró en veneno. El bajó su mano.

"Y ahora no," él le informó.

Kagome se rió nerviosamente mientras movía en su bolsa de dormir. "Nop," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Indudablemente te encargaste de ella." El no respondió, solo la miró fijamente, y ella encontró que en la lista de los paisajes más confortantes temprano en la mañana, el tener a un Señor demonio feudal viéndose como si se preguntara cómo la cabeza de uno se vería como un trofeo en su pared estaba definitivamente al final de la lista. Retorciéndose con incomodidad, ella miró hacia otro lado en busca de una distracción.

La primera cosa que capturó su ojo fue el fuego – extrañamente, estaba más alto de lo que ella lo había dejado la noche anterior. Frunciendo, Kagome exploró su mente. Sus recuerdos de anoche eran un revoltijo de confusión, y ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente como para ponerlos en su lugar.

Ella recordó ser muy, muy incoherente. Con fiebre, ella había perdido su lugar de campamento de alguna manera, y su pierna estaba lastimada...

Kagome sacó su pie de su bolsa de dormir y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente. No parecía haber alguna hinchazón mayor, y solo estaba un poco sensible cuando lo inspeccionó con sus dedos. Ella se encogió de hombros; no pudo haber sido algo tan severo o su pie estaría morado y tan hinchado como el tamaño de un Honda. ¿Qué más?

Un rubor se arrastró por su rostro. Ella recordó a alguien cargarla, y ella había estado cautivada por su cabello. Incapaz de mirar a Sesshoumaru, quien aún permanecía parqueado estoicamente al lado de su cama, Kagome empujó el recuerdo fuera de su mente. _¡Continuando! _Ella pensó alegremente. _¿Qué más?_

Ella había corrido, y hubo miedo. Algo la había perseguido, y había sido grande y peludo. Kagome se sintió enferma. Lentamente se volteó hacia Sesshoumaru y abrió la boca.

"¿Yo – yo maté un oso anoche?" ella le preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por matar a un animal.

Sesshoumaru había observado con interés mientras ella se inspeccionaba para estar segura de que todas sus extremidades estuvieran en sus lugares apropiados. Su pregunta le sonó algo extraña; él asumió que ella había estado con demasiada fiebre como para recordarlo. "Si," él le dijo. _Y bastante impresionantemente, también, _él añadió mentalmente Ella era bastante fuerte para ser una humana, pero no aguantaría mucho con un oponente real.

Kagome vio sus ojos brillar un poco, y ella pensó haber visto aprobación en su rostro. Ella pestañeó y se había ido. "Ah," ella comentó, asintiendo mientras otra idea la golpeó. Ella realmente no era una persona mañanera últimamente. "Y... ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

El demonio pareció ligeramente afrentado, e inmediatamente una ola de horrorizada vergüenza barrió sobre ella. Kagome palmeó una mano sobre su boca. Débilmente, ella se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba pensando claramente; su madre hubiera estado decepcionada. "Ay, dios, ¡lo siento!" ella exclamó. "¡Eso fue muy grosero! Lo que quise decir es que... bueno, quise decir, 'por qué sigues aquí,' pero lo que debí haber dicho es... um... ¿gracias?"

El demonio la miró su nariz hacia ella. "¿De qué?"

Kagome se retorció fuera de la bolsa de dormir y se levantó, manteniendo su peso fuera de su pie lastimado. Ella era aún una o dos cabezas más pequeña que él, pero por lo menos ella no se sentía tan pequeña ahora.

"Por cargarme de vuelta," ella le recordó. "Gracias."

El no respondió.

_Es muy temprano para ser así de incómodo, _Kagome pensó mientras el silencio se extendía.

"Así que... ¿por qué sigues aquí?" ella le preguntó de nuevo, notando su aliento rizarse en el aire frío. Era la única cosa en lo que ella pensaba romper la congelada quietud de la mañana de invierno.

Sesshoumaru solo la miró atentamente antes de encogerse de hombros elegantemente. El no estaba no completamente seguro tampoco, pero no había otro lugar en el que él necesitara estar en este momento. Aquí era tan bueno como en cualquier otro lugar.

Kagome esperó, pero pareció que él no iba a ofrecer más información. El realmente la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda; cuando él no estaba peleando él podría verse verdaderamente intenso, como un perro con un hueso. Rápidamente, Kagome consideró agarrar un palo y lanzarlo, solo para ver si lo perseguiría, pero esa idea fue precipitadamente abandonada ya que era probablemente difícil con peligro. Buscando impotentemente, sus ojos se fijaron en su mochila.

_¡Ah-ja!_ Ella pensó triunfantemente. _¡Un tema seguro! _Volteándose hacia Sesshoumaru, ella puso un rostro alegre.

"¿Te gustaría desayunar?" ella preguntó, tratando de ser tan alegre como fuera posible para sonar con una nariz congestionada.

"No," el respondió.

Ella sintió su frente arrugarse. "¿No tienes hambre?"

Pensar en comida hizo que su estomago se volteara un poco. "No."

"¿Así que no quieres desayuno?"

Su ceja tembló. "No."

Kagome sintió que se le acababan las opciones educadas. "Entonces, ¿té?" ella sugirió.

"No."

"¿Qué tal café? ¿O agua?" ella dijo desesperadamente.

El le dio una mirada llena de aburrida irritación. "No," el respondió.

La débil paciencia Kagome se rompió. Ella se estaba sintiendo enferma, su pie aun estaba lastimado, hacía frío. "¿Quisieras no ser tan complicado, entonces?" ella exigió.

Sesshoumaru pestañeó.

Por medio segundo, el corazón de Kagome se detuvo. Ella recordó que no había rosarios encantados ahora. _¿Por qué mi vida no destella_ _ante mis ojos? _Ella pensó. _Eso se supone que debe pasar antes de morir, ¿cierto? _Ella casi apretó sus ojos para cerrarlos, pero no se movió.

Finalmente, Sesshoumaru abrió su boca.

"¿No?" el respondió. Extraordinariamente, el sonaba confundido.

Kagome optó por no presionar más el asunto. "¡Bien!" ella dijo contenta. "Entonces yo tomaré té, si está bien contigo." Ella encontró que no necesariamente disfrutaba de su compañía, pero aún era agradable él tener a alguien alrededor para distraerse de sus solitarios pensamientos.

Otro irritante encogimiento de hombros elegante. Incongruentemente, Kagome decidió que sus hombros debían estar muy bien formados para poder tener la suficiente fuerza para encogerse de hombros con toda esa armadura sobre ellos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella se volteó hacia su mochila y sacó una botella de agua, una tetera, una ligeramente aplastada bolsa de té, y una taza de plástico grueso. Tan eficientemente como fuera posible, ella se movió con rapidez alrededor del inmóvil demonio y empezó a hacer las pequeñas cosas que mantenían su caótica vida en orden y su harapienta sensatez intacta.

Observándola, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si aún ella se encontraba confundida. Ella se movía tan rápido como fuera posible cuanto su pie lastimado le permitiera, como si estuviese tratando de alejar su mente de algo. _Interesante_, él pensó.

Las familiares acciones la calmaron. Colocando la tetera sobre el aún animado fuego, Kagome se volteó hacia Sesshoumaru de nuevo. "¿Te gustaría sentarte, al menos?" ella le preguntó.

Sintió una aguda punzada de alivio cuando él elegantemente bajó su forma al nivel del suelo al lado de su bolsa de dormir. Kagome arrastró los pies en la corta distancia hacia él e hizo lo mismo. Ellos se sentaron en, si no en sociable silencio, entonces por lo menos en callada y vaga comodidad. Kagome se encontró a si misma relajarse solo un poco en el aire frío cuando Sesshoumaru se movió, muy suavemente, donde estaba sentado.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, miko?" él dijo, de repente.

Kagome saltó. _¿Qué? _Ella pensó, antes de darse cuenta que sería mejor si articulaba ese pensamiento antes que solo mirar a Sesshoumaru como un pez pasmado. "¿Qué?" ella dijo en voz alta.

Sesshoumaru volteó su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Era una pregunta simple. "Anoche dijiste que estabas en busca de una hime. ¿Es esto cierto?"

Ella bajó la mirada y miró fijamente sus manos; ella sintió un rubor subir por sus mejillas. "Si, lo estoy," ella confirmó.

"¿Por qué?" el exigió.

"Porque se supone que debo hacerlo," ella respondió.

Sesshoumaru reprimió la urgencia de virar los ojos. "No. ¿Por qué estás aquí esta vez?"

Sobresaltada, Kagome regresó a ver. "¿Sabes sobre eso?" ella preguntó. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Myouga."

_Estúpida pulga, _ella pensó malhumoradamente. Sus viajes a través del tiempo supuestamente debían ser un secreto. "Ah," era todo lo que ella pudo pensar en decir a eso.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada más. El encontró que el silencio hacía que las personas quisieran llenarlo y eventualmente dirían algo útil. El truco estaba en parecer intensamente interesado a la vez que pensar por completo en algo más hasta que algo que él pudiese entender surgiera.

El no tuvo que esperar mucho. "Yo... yo leí una historia." Kagome estaba consiente de cuan tonto eso se oía, e intentó arreglarlo. "Quiero decir, leí una historia en la que yo estaba, y desde que yo no, um, lo he hecho aún, eso significaba que debía volver en el tiempo para ocuparme de ella."

Sesshoumaru asintió. _Ah, un deber, _él pensó. Eso era algo que él podía entender.

"Así que... es por eso que estoy aquí." Kagome hizo girar un mechón de cabellos distraídamente alrededor de su dedo y mordió su labio. El Señor demonio aún la estaba mirando, como si estuviese esperando algo, y Kagome odiaba decepcionar a las personas. El conocimiento de que lo que la hime y el príncipe demonio habían hecho en el bosque era una enorme, incómoda – sin mencionar vergonzosa – cosa en su mente, como un elefante al que ella no quería mirar o hablar de. Ella había regresado para encontrarlo, y aquí estaba, aunque adelantado al horario.

Ahora que él de hecho estaba frente a ella, Kagome solo se preguntaba que diablos le iba decir a él cuando ella lo encontrara. ¿Como exactamente _podría_ uno abordar el tema de estadías de una sola noche con alguien, especialmente alguien que ella no conocía bien? Ellos lucharon contra un enemigo en común, claro, pero eso muy difícilmente los colocaba en algo más que términos de conocidos por saludo. Habían pasado años – _años _– desde la última vez que él había intentado matarla, pero aún lo había intentado; aunque incluso ahí no hubo sido nada... bueno, personal. ¡Al diablo con él! Solo no había una forma de saber en que términos estaban ellos dos, y aunque ella sabía que tenía que preguntar, Kagome se sintió de repente extremadamente incomoda. Ella encontró que ella preferiría estar en cualquier lugar antes que aquí, a punto de preguntarle a un peligroso demonio acerca de su vida sexual.

En su mente, Kagome probó varias transiciones. _Disculpa, pero ¿Tuviste sexo con una hime humana hace nueve meses? ¿Si? ¡Sorpresa! ¡Vas a ser papá!_ Dios eso sonaba horrible. _Así que... ¿accidentalmente tuviste sexo con una humana en el bosque últimamente?_ No, no. Eso era ridículo. _¿Con que siguiendo los pasos de tu padre, eh? _Era aún peor. Ella se preguntaba cuanto viviría después de hacerle esa pregunta.

El aún estaba esperando que ella dijera algo. Ay, rayos.

"Vine para buscarte," ella espetó, entonces inmediatamente lo lamentó. _Genial,_ ella pensó. _Eso fue como mantequilla. _Kagome quería patearse a sí misma.

Sesshoumaru había estado catalogando el número de hojas en el tronco justo detrás de Kagome, pero por su repentina declaración perdió la cuenta. Su plan de mantenerse callado hasta que ella dijera lo que él quería escuchar fue de repente olvidado, el inclinó su cabeza muy ligeramente. "¿A mí?" él dijo. _Bueno, eso fue inesperado, _él pensó. El no sabía que era lo que él había estado esperando que ella dijera, pero no era eso.

"¡Ajaja!" Kagome rió nerviosamente. "Um, si. Al menos, _creo _que te estaba buscando. Bueno, se suponía que debía buscarte después de que encontrara a la hime, pero si."

La confusión reinaba. "¿Por qué necesitarías encontrar a una hime humana antes que a mi persona?" Ella estaba ruborizada de nuevo, y él podía oler su sangre, caliente y rápida, circulando cerca de la piel.

"¡Ajaja!" ella dijo de nuevo. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si esa caída que obtuvo por huir del oso había consternado algo en su cerebro. Talvez una conexión había sido zafada. ¿Funcionaba de esa manera? El notó que ella estaba torciendo las mangas de su haori, justo como cuando la había visto esa noche, antes que volviera a ser él de nuevo.

"¿Bien?" él incitó.

"¡Ah!" la miko chilló y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No le estaba yendo muy bien. "Um... ah... ay, dios..."

"... ¿si?"

Ella se veía como si le estuviese dando un ataque. "¡Ay, _no_!" ella gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante.

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba que demonios le estaba pasando, y deseaba que Myouga estuviese por ahí para decirle si esto era un comportamiento normal o no, pero la maldita pulga se había ido a vagabundear en busca de comida.

Ella aún estaba gimiendo en sus manos cuando Sesshoumaru decidió que era suficiente. El la alcanzó, agarró sus muñecas, y retiró sus manos de su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿_Qué_?" él exigió.

Kagome apretó sus ojos y encordó sus palabras juntas, sabiendo que si ella no las sacaba lo suficientemente rápido nunca lo diría. "¿¡Teacostasteconunahimehumana!?" ella chilló, su rostro ardiendo de la humillación. Sus manos se sentían como esposas. Ella haló, pero el la sostuvo rápido.

_¡Estoy muerta! ¡Ay, dios, ay dios, ay dios, voy a ser solo un charco de humeante cosa pegajosa verde cuando termine conmigo! _Kagome se rindió y se encorvó, esperando el golpe de muerte. _Mama, Jii-chan, Souta, ¡Lo siento!_

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que nada ocurrió. Después de un momento, Kagome abrió sus ojos. La vista que los recibió era tan increíble que ella tuvo que abrirlos por completo.

Ojos amplios y ligeramente boquiabierto, Sesshoumaru se veía pasmado. Ella solo lo había visto verse de esa manera una vez, cuando ella hubo accidentalmente sacado la Tetsusaiga del trono como una tonta, moderna Arthur, y encontró que le gustaba. Era tan agradable verlo desconcertado por ella para variar, más que al revés.

Lentamente él abrió sus dedos de sus muñecas y se sentó. Kagome se frotó los brazos donde ella aún podía sentir la marca de sus manos y lo miró cautelosamente. Ya que no la había matado al instante, era probablemente una buena apuesta a que no lo haría, pero a pesar de todo ella quería mantenerse lista sobre sus pies. No que mantenerse lista sobre sus pies ayudaría, ya que él era inhumanamente veloz. Finalmente, pestañeando un poco, él habló.

"Soy incapaz de comprender el estado mental requerido para contemplar siquiera pensar sobre esa pregunta," él le dijo.

Kagome sabía a lo que se refería. "¿Disculpa?" ella ofreció.

Sesshoumaru meramente elevó sus cejas.

Agitando una mano, Kagome intentó explicar. "Bueno... la historia – que encontré, en la que yo estoy, recuerdo que – mencionaba que la hime tuvo un hijo de... um... el inu-ouji. Solo asumí que eras tú."

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir su boca torcerse en desagrado. "Soy yo," él le informó. "Pero te aseguro que no he tocado a una hime humana." Entonces, solo en caso que ella no lo hubiera entendido a primera vez, él añadió. "_Jamás._"

"¡Te creo!" Kagome le aseguró, ya que sus ojos se estaban ajustando de nuevo y ella encontró que eso no le gustaba en absoluto. "Es solo que – ¿Supongo que la historia lo tomó mal?"

"Si," él dijo. "Lo hizo."

Kagome pausó. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Bien!" Kagome respondió de prisa. "Entonces, um, no te estaba buscando a ti, supongo." La irritación la inundó. Encontrarse con un actor principal de la historia antes hubiera hecho su trabajo mucho más fácil, pero pareció ser que ella estaba de vuelta al cuadro número uno.

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada. "¿Estás _molesta _de que yo no sea carente de principios para así acostarme con una humana?"

Bien. Ella lo había ofendido. "Bueno, hubiera hecho mi vida más simple, pero está bien," ella dijo, su mano levantada en un gesto calmante, "Así que supongo que solo encontraré una aldea y buscaré a la hime y tú puedes irte a hacer..." sus palabras desaparecieron, y luego volvieron. "Bueno, lo que sea que hagas."

"Hmph," él dijo. "¿Es esta la razón por la que estuviste parloteando acerca de mi inexistente hijo anoche?"

Kagome se sonrojó. Se estaba volviendo buena en sonrojarse. "Si, lo lamento," ella dijo de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru asintió, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Volteándose, Kagome suspiró. _De vuelta al principio otra vez. _Ella se sintió pesada, y cansada. La tonificación que había sentido, pensando que ella habría terminado con su deber más temprano que lo anticipado se había evaporado por completo, y eso, junto con creer que ella estaba a punto de ser asesinada dos veces esta mañana, la dejó completamente agotada. Ella trató de concentrarse y recordar la última vez que ella hubo cruzado por un camino. ¿Hace un día? ¿Dos? Era tan _difícil._ Ella lloraría si no necesitara su fuerza.

Kagome se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, y cerró sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru observó a la miko como la vida parecía escaparse de ella, y sintió una punzada de compasión. El podía ver que ella estaba inclinada bajo el peso de una carga; él había conocido ese mismo sentimiento de aplastante obligación tantas veces antes. Cualquier cosa podría aplastar a alguien, cuando era apropiadamente aplicada, igual que casi cualquier cosa podría matarlos si fueran usadas apropiadamente. Ella estaba medio-muerta bajo su obligación; él se preguntaba cuanto podría continuar ella si algo no se doblaba antes.

No por primera vez, le recordó a Rin. Rin, quien nunca hubo querido algo y quien nunca hubo sentido las cadenas de la obligación serpentear alrededor de sus extremidades y la hubieron arrastrado hacia abajo. Ella había vivido una vida feliz porque él la había mantenido bajo su cuidado, diciéndose a él mismo que porque su vida le pertenecía cuando realmente había sido al revés. El había sacrificado y perdido tanto por ella – no, no por ella – porque era su feliz obligación hacerlo. Y él la había perdido, pero esta miko, quien había regresado por historias, por cuentos del pasado, había conciliado su pérdida y deseo, y ahora él podía sentir las mismas olas negras de agotamiento – las mismas que él sintió hace menos de un mes – rodar por el cuerpo de ella.

Ella se veía tan joven y asustada, y muy, muy cansada.

Sesshoumaru tomó una decisión.

Kagome regresó a ver y fue sorprendida al encontrar al Señor demonio aún sentado ahí. Por alguna razón, ella pensó que él ya se habría ido, sin una palabra como lo había visto hacer frecuentemente. Ella le dio una tenue sonrisa. "Creo que esto es adiós," ella dijo, pensando que él podría haber estado esperando su despedida.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, y Kagome frunció. "¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?" ella le preguntó. Ella no podría por su vida pensar que más le gustaría preguntar, pero ella intentaría ayudarlo.

El no respondió. "Yo creo que me quedaré," él en cambio anunció.

La boca de Kagome cayó abierta.

"_¿Eh?_" ella dijo inteligentemente.

La mirada que él le dio la hizo sentir como una idiota. "Me quedaré."

Ella aún debe estar soñando. Eso tenía que ser. "¿Por qué?" ella exigió. "¿No odias a los humanos? ¿Por qué te quedarías conmigo?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Mis razones son mías," él dijo enigmáticamente.

La ira se dilató. "Espera, yo no dije que tu podías viajar conmigo. Eso es lo que estás planeando hacer, ¿no?"

El asintió.

"Bueno, no tienes que," ella le informó arrogantemente. _Ay, Dios, alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien distraer tu mente, alguien ahí... _ella pensó incoherentemente. Ella empujó la susurrante voz a un lado. "No seré una carga para nadie."

Esta vez ella supo que no era su imaginación; una mirada de enojo centelleó por su rostro. "No insinúes que soy tan débil como para decir que tu serías una _carga,_" él dijo, igual de arrogante.

"¡No es lo que quise decir!" ella bufó. "_Quise decir_, ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, otras más que seguirme por ahí? ¿No tienes un reino o algo que cuidar?"

Sesshoumaru meditó. "Estoy en un – "¿cuál era la expresión que Myouga había usado? "- viaje prolongado."

Kagome arrugó la nariz. "¿De vacaciones?"

Aunque él nunca había escuchado la palabra antes, Sesshoumaru aprovechó. "Si."

"¿Quieres pasar tus vacaciones conmigo?"

Resoplando, se volteó hacia otro lado. "Yo no dije eso," él le recordó. "Dije que me quedaría."

"¡No necesito que te quedes!"

"Supongo que escaparás del siguiente oso con tu pie lastimado," él dijo despreocupadamente. "Y del siguiente. Y tú por supuesto te defenderás adecuadamente de grupos de bandidos con tu arco y -" él miró su carcaj, "- tres flechas."

"¡Ah!" ella bufó. "Puedo cuidarme sola."

"Eso es justamente lo que dije," el replicó.

"Bueno, entonces no tienes que venir conmigo," ella respondió.

"Pero lo haré."

Si ella hubiese estado de pie ella hubiera dado patadas en el suelo. "¿Por qué?" ella exigió nuevamente, queriendo rendirse, necesitando compañía, extrañando a Myouga, extrañando a sus amigos, extrañándolo a él sentado frente a ella.

_Me siento sola_, le había dicho a su madre. Ella quiso lanzar algo.

Sesshoumaru no veía que era lo difícil de la situación, así que dijo la única cosa que supo que ella entendería, la única razón que él podría dar. "Tómalo como pago de una deuda," él respondió.

Todo el aire salió de ella, Y Kagome se desinfló. Abruptamente se levantó en sus pies y se volteó hacia otro lado, no queriendo que él viera su rostro.

Ella sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado en la barriga. Inclusive sabiendo lo que ella le había ayudado a hacer, ella nunca pensó que él sentiría que estaba en deuda con ella. Era solo algo que ella debía hacer, como encontrar la perla, como amar a sus amigos, como entregar su felicidad por el futuro del mundo. Siempre había sido una responsabilidad que ella había llenado; ella nunca había pensado que alguien le estaría agradecido por lo que ella hizo.

Desde ese primer día, ella había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Y de repente alguien lo había notado.

Kagome se volteó hacia él otra vez, y lo vio en el nuevo amanecer.

Parada en la luz de la mañana, la miko parecía casi insustancial, como si la brisa la soplaría y la borraría. Sesshoumaru se entretuvo con el pensamiento de empujarla ligeramente por el pecho y verla caer mientras él esperaba una respuesta.

Al menos pareció recapitular. "Está bien. Pero no puedes matar a nadie," Ella anunció.

Sesshoumaru frunció. "Pero -" él empezó.

"¡Esas son las condiciones!" ella lo interrumpió. "A menos que seamos atacados, ¡No puedes matar a nadie! ¡O pelear! Tengo que ir a muchas aldeas, no puedo hacer que la gente me tenga miedo. O, creo, más miedo del que tendrían de todas maneras." La idea, de que el rumor de una miko con un youkai viajaría más rápido que solo una miko errante, le hizo cosquillas a su mente, y a Kagome le gustó.

Ella miró como Sesshoumaru lentamente inclinaba su cabeza. "Hecho," él dijo.

"Y no vas a matarme," ella le dijo.

"Si fuera a hacerlo, ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho ya?" él preguntó razonablemente.

Kagome puso las manos sobre sus caderas. "Bueno pensé que lo ibas a hacer al menos dos veces hoy," ella le informó.

"Eso es simplemente un respeto saludable," él respondió. "Pero no. Yo tengo mi honor."

Kagome se rindió. "Y hablo demasiado," ella dijo.

El levantó una ceja.

"Solo para advertirte," ella añadió.

El resopló. "No necesito una advertencia. Ya lo sabía."

Esta vez ella si pateó sobre el suelo. "¡Óyeme tú -!" ella empezó pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

"¡Kagome-sama! ¡Por favor mire donde camina!"

Mirando hacia abajo, ella miró como Myouga saltaba por los pliegues de su ropa y llego a descansar sobre su hombro. "Volví de mi desayuno. ¿Me perdí de algo?" él preguntó.

Kagome gruñó, y en el aire de la mañana la cantina de té empezó a silbar.


	14. Capitulo trece

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Trece**

_Record and play, after years of endless rewind;  
Yesterday wasn't half as tough as this time."_  
**-- Barenaked Ladies, **_**Too Little Too Late**_

...o...

La primera cosa que Sesshoumaru, el Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País iluminado por la Luna, Señor de la Casa de La Luna. Aprendió en su extraña búsqueda con la Miko del Tiempo era que los humanos, en suficientes cantidades, eran extrañas e impredecibles criaturas. La segunda cosa que él aprendió fue que Kagome le inspiró a comportarse como un chico de doce años.

Ellos se toparon con una aldea en la tarde de su primer día. Kagome y Myouga habían estado parloteando sin parar por casi siete horas, y para cuando ellos finalmente hubieron cerrado sus bocas Sesshoumaru se encontró a sí mismo sufriendo de un increíble dolor de cabeza. Desde que ella tenía que estar en algún lugar y él no, él seguía a Kagome en el camino y como tal pudo escucharla hablar sobre su vida ahora que ella ya no viajaba con Inuyasha y su grupo de amigos. Desafortunadamente, fue increíblemente aburrido, solo porque él no tenía idea del significado de la mitad de las palabras que ella usó. Por lo que él pudo recoger, ella había estado estudiando historia – para lo que ella pareció referirse a este tiempo – y que ella era tan instruida que ahora ella era una erudita y que iba a continuar con sus estudios. También pareció ser que mientras habían pasado cincuenta años desde que Naraku fue finalmente atrapado y derrotado en una tardía mañana de otoño, solo seis años o algo así habían pasado para ella. Eso explicaba su carencia de edad más sucintamente que la simple explicación que Myouga le había proporcionado a él, que fue sencillamente que ella era una viajera del tiempo.

Ella le contó a Myouga sobre sus amigos y sobre un muchacho con el que tuvo una 'cita' – Sesshoumaru asumió que esto significaba cortejo – y cómo su pequeño hermano había crecido y que pronto iría a la escuela secundaria. Sus 'clases' sonaban tan aburridas como su vida, aunque si meditaba sobre aquello la vida de ella no era más aburrida que la suya propia. El encontró ese prospecto increíblemente deprimente.

La mitad de la conversación fue de Myouga parloteando acerca de su persona y, tangencialmente, de Sesshoumaru, que era aún peor que escuchar sobre la vida de Kagome ya que él ya sabía el final, como fuera. Durante largas rapsodias sobre su batalla y las cosas diarias de estado que Sesshoumaru hacía, el demonio permitió que su mente quedara agradablemente en blanco, un talento que había desarrollado en el despacho de sesiones informativas y por las cuales él estaba eternamente agradecido. Le servía mucho, parecía, sin importar donde estuviese, o a que cotorreos él estuviese forzado a escuchar.

El sol bajaba por el cielo cuando él captó el olor de muchos humanos viviendo cerca de otros, el cual no era el más agradable de los olores. El arrugó su nariz.

"Así que de todos modos, le dije a Eri-chan que de ninguna manera iba a tener una cita con su hermano porque él nunca se lava los dientes y que yo simplemente no podía soportar eso -" Kagome estaba diciendo mientras Myouga asentía compasivamente cuando Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

"Hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí hacia el oeste," él anunció desde su posición detrás de ella. Kagome saltó – ella casi había olvidado que él estaba ahí. Girando abruptamente en su camino casi chocó nariz-contra-armadura con él. Ignorando su cercano roce hacia una sangrante nariz, Kagome juntó sus manos en un aplauso.

"¡Excelente!" ella exclamó. "Deberíamos ir allá y así empezar a buscar a Machiko."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, simplemente la miró fijamente desde arriba. Ella se veía extremadamente energética para ser alguien que había estado medio-delirante la noche anterior. El esperó a que ella emprendiera el camino hacia la dirección de la aldea con ese irritante brinco en sus pasos, pero ella solo lo miró fijamente.

El estuvo apunto de preguntarle si por si acaso le había crecido otra cabeza mientras él se distrajo cuando ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Um..." ella dijo. "¿Podrías guiar el camino? No tengo idea de hacia donde está el oeste." Luego, para su completa sorpresa, ella le sonrió radiantemente.

Ligeramente tomado por sorpresa, Sesshoumaru se alejó de su brillante sonrisa. "Quieres decir ¿que no has tenido idea de en que dirección hemos estado yendo todo este tiempo?" él preguntó.

La joven frente a él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Bueno, pensé que si andaba por un camino lo suficiente estaba segura de que me encontraría con una aldea en algún punto," ella le dijo alegremente.

Sesshoumaru la miraba.

Kagome esperó que dijera algo. El la estaba mirando de nuevo con esos extraños ojos dorados que solo raramente revelaban lo que él realmente estaba pensando. Eran tan diferentes de los ojos de Inuyasha, que pudieron ser extraños y dorados, pero al menos eran anchos y expresivos; los de Sesshoumaru eran estrechos, y un tono más claro que los de su hermano. El efecto en conjunto era algo familiar pero alienígena. Inuyasha había sido todo para ella, pero mirar los ojos de su hermano era como regresar al hogar, a una casa con todos los muebles cambiados de lugar.

Moviéndose de un pie hacia el otro incómodamente, Kagome deseaba que él le gritara. Eso, al menos, le sería lo suficientemente familiar para ser reconfortante. En cambio, después de un largo rato, él simplemente sacudió su cabeza muy ligeramente y se desvió del camino que habían estado siguiendo. Sintiéndose estúpida, ella lo siguió.

No había mucha maleza en esta dirección, lo cual era bueno, pero ella tenía el inconfundible sentimiento de que Sesshoumaru estaba molesto, lo cual era malo. Kagome se preguntaba si la situación podría ser considerada un empate.

Después de casi cinco minutos, Myouga, se posó al lado de su oreja, aclaró su garganta. "No se preocupe, Kagome-sama; Sesshoumaru-sama también viaja en direcciones aleatorias sin saber adonde va a veces," él dijo en voz baja.

"¿Lo hace?" Kagome susurró de vuelta, frunciendo. "Entonces ¿por qué sacudió la cabeza si él hace lo mismo?"

La vieja pulga se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás él esta sorprendido de que alguien más pueda ser tan inconsciente como él?" Myouga postuló.

Frente a ella, Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

"Te oí," él le anunció al mundo antes de continuar caminando como si no hubiese dicho algo en absoluto.

Mientras Kagome esperó a que su corazón latiera de nuevo, Myouga gritó desde su hombro. "¡Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama¡Por favor perdóneme!" él gritó, aunque para ella él no sonaba terriblemente arrepentido, en absoluto.

Quedándose un poco más atrás, Kagome puso una mano sobre su boca y susurró tras ella. "¿Crees que se creyó esa disculpa?" ella le preguntó a Myouga.

"No," Sesshoumaru dijo en voz alta desde quince metros frente a ella.

"¡Iip!" Kagome chilló.

Esta vez Myouga ni siquiera se molestó en mantener su voz baja. "Sesshoumaru-sama sabe que soy un leal sirviente de su casa, y como tal no quiero faltarle al respeto cuando digo esas cosas. Yo soy viejo, y tengo un profundo amor a la verdad," él le dijo a Kagome.

"¿Ah si?" Kagome se preguntaba. Esto era novedad para ella.

Frente a ella, ella oyó un bufido claramente.

"¡Y yo oí _eso_, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Myouga gritó.

"Lo sé," dijo el demonio, levantando una mano y cortando una gruesa enredadera que sobresalía con sus garras.

_Deja vu_, Kagome pensó. _El peor_, irritante _deja vu_. Claramente le fue recordada a Inuyasha y Shippou, excepto que no realmente.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, Kagome recordando otros bosques y otros tiempos, Y Sesshoumaru dios-sabe-que.

Kagome corrió una mano por la roja tela de su hakama – ella se había puesto los atuendos tradicionales que esa miko de Edo le hubo endilgado para que así ella fuera fácilmente reconocible a la vista – y se preguntaba si se veía como Kikyou aún más ahora. Cada vez que ella se sentía triste o recordaba el pasado, ella pensaba que ella debía parecerse aún más a su predecesora. Si Sesshoumaru se volteara, ella se preguntaba que vería.

"Llegamos," el Señor demonio anunció, sacudiendo a Kagome fuera de sus pensamientos. Aunque sus piernas estaban cansadas y su pie lastimado empezaba a punzar solo un poco, ella trotó hacia su lado y observó desde el borde del bosque la pequeña aldea que se veía igual a cualquier otra pequeña aldea en Japón.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kagome-sama?" Myouga preguntó.

Con toda sinceridad, Kagome no tenía idea. Miroku hubiera encontrado la casa más grande en el pueblo y hubiera ofrecido llevar a cabo un exorcismo, pero Kagome no tenía idea de cómo inclusive pretender hacer tal cosa. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que iremos a buscar a la miko de esta aldea," ella dijo en voz alta.

"¡Excelente idea!" Myouga estuvo de acuerdo. Sesshoumaru dijo nada. Kagome estaba empezando a caer en cuenta que Sesshoumaru no decía nada si no tenía nada que decir; era casi como un nuevo concepto para ella, así que dejó su silencio pasar y continuó caminando.

La aldea era silenciosa y de mediano tamaño, muy similar a Edo cincuenta años atrás, aunque Kagome no sabía en que se convertiría esta aldea en un futuro; considerando que Edo sería Tokio, ella tenía muy poco conocimiento de donde estaba ella en términos de su propio tiempo. Los agricultores probablemente aún estaban fuera en el bosque, colocando trampas para un poco de carne para la cena, y las mujeres estaban cuidando de los asuntos domésticos, talvez preparando comida y atendiendo a los niños. Estaba tranquilo en el frío del sol del atardecer.

"¡Miko-sama!"

Sorprendida, Kagome volteó su cabeza. Emergiendo por entre algunas cabañas estaba un anciano, sonriendo y agitando su mano mientras hacía reverencias. El no dejó de hacer reverencias mientras renqueaba hacia ella, dándole la impresión de uno de esos pequeños juguetes en forma de pato que se mecían de arriba abajo hasta que se caían. Kagome se movió, incómoda – ella nunca se había acostumbrado a ser tratada con deferencia, y el anciano estaba tomando demasiado tiempo haciendo reverencias que probablemente no los alcanzaría hasta el anochecer. Mirando hacia atrás Kagome se aseguró de que Sesshoumaru no fuera a matar al hombre. Ya que el Señor demonio no pudo haberse visto más aburrido si lo intentaba, ella asumió que estaba bien el acercarse al aldeano, así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él.

"Buenas tardes, ojii-san," ella lo saludó, optando por la formalidad.

"Buenas tardes, miko-sama," el anciano sonrió abiertamente e hizo otra reverencia. "¿Qué la trae a nuestra aldea y cómo puedo ayudarla?"

"Er... bueno..." Kagome dijo. "Supongo que estaba buscando a la miko de esta aldea."

Ante esta proclamación, el rostro del hombre cayó, lo cual, considerando el número de arrugas que tenía, no era algo bueno para ver. Reverencia. "Lo siento, miko-sama, pero perdimos a nuestra miko recientemente. Por el momento no tenemos una sacerdotisa."

Kagome frunció. "¡Lo siento mucho¿No tuvo tiempo para entrenar a otra miko?"

El anciano sacudió su cabeza. "Lamentablemente, no. Ella era muy joven. Lo siento si venía a visitarla". Reverencia de nuevo.

Kagome apartó la mirada de él – todas esas reverencias la estaban mareando – y mordió su labio. "Supongo que no nos dejaría... ¿quedarnos aquí esta noche?" ella dijo indecisamente. "Puedo hacer pequeños conjuros y sé de medicinas..."

El anciano la interrumpió con una sonrisa que dobló su rostro en un número de arrugas. Parecía una deferente pasa. "Miko-sama¡es usted muy amable! La llevaré a la cabeza de la aldea y él decidirá."

"Gracias," Kagome dijo, e hizo una reverencia, completando el gran círculo de inclinaciones.

El anciano se volteó y renqueó por el camino en dirección hacia una casa grande. El pie de Kagome empezaba a doler, así que renqueó tras él, y ella pudo sentir a Sesshoumaru seguirla.

La aldea era pintoresca y pequeña y llena de tierra, igual que todas las otras aldeas por las que ella había pasado en su tiempo en el Segoku Jidai. Había niños arropados contra el frío, jugando en un prado detrás de pequeñas casas, y cuando Kagome pasó por una cabaña, ella vio a una mujer dentro, su rostro en sus manos, llorando. Ella tuvo que detener su impulso de separarse de su pequeño séquito y preguntarle a la mujer que la estaba preocupando. Con dificultad, ella arrancó su mirada y mantuvo sus ojos en el piso por el resto del pequeño viaje.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, el anciano se volteó e hizo un ademán para que ella esperara, así que Kagome quitó su arco de su hombro y se apoyó en el mientras él se acercaba a la puerta.

"Kagome-sama," Myouga dijo, próximo a su oreja. "¿Se siente bien?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien. Solo me duele el pie, eso es todo," ella le dijo.

"Ah," él respondió sabiamente. "Sería bueno dejarlo descansar¿si?"

Kagome sonrió. "Definitivamente. Solo espero que tengan un cuarto libre o algo," ella susurró de vuelta. "Estoy casi por colapsar."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste?"

Sorprendida, Kagome miró sobre su hombro. "Ah, no es nada," ella le aseguró a Sesshoumaru. El demonio la miró fijamente en el apagado, amarillo atardecer.

Ella no miró hacia otro lado esta vez. Ella estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de cuan poco sabía ella de él. El era un Lord, y un poderoso demonio, pero acerca de _él_ ella sabía próximo a nada, excepto que había perdido a su pequeña niña. Sus pensamientos eran ocultos para observadores externos, y como tal, ella estaba perdida en como reaccionar hacia él, o que clase de sentimientos ella debería tener hacia él en varias situaciones.

Por falta de una mejor palabra, Sesshoumaru era confuso. Inclusive ahora, él la estaba considerando con lo que solo podría describirse como una aburrida intensidad, como si a él realmente, realmente, _realmente _no le importara. Kagome mantuvo su mirada tan bien como pudo.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru estaba empezando a cuestionar su impulso en seguirla, y desde que cuestionar a posterioridad sus propios motivos era algo que él quizá hacía una vez por década, la sensación de reexaminación propia lo ponía algo incómodo.

Habían pasado años desde que él hubo estado en una aldea humana, cuando su padre le enseñaría a seguir y observar las vidas de los humanos mientras él hacía visitas cortas a las aldeas bajo su reinado. Ellos siempre se mantendrían en distancia, observando desde árboles de los bosques vecinos, o caminando por los pueblos por la noche. Era extraño estar en el medio de uno ahora, siguiendo a una humana por quien no tenía ningún afecto verdadero o lazo; ella solamente era recuerdos vacíos, atados juntos con holgura, de un tiempo que ya pasó.

Pero así él la seguía de todas formas. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por qué.

"¡Miko-sama!"

Kagome casi salta fuera de su piel. Girando, ella gritó para responder. "¡Si!" ella chilló, su voz más aguda de lo que ella planeó. Parado en la cima de las pequeñas escaleras hacia la puerta de su casa, el líder de la aldea le dio una mirada extraña, pero pareció quitarla rápidamente. El era un hombre mediocre, como cientos de líderes de aldea que ella había visto. Era mucho más alto que ella, aunque parecía caminar con un permanente encorvamiento. Se apresuró bajando las escaleras y se detuvo frente a ella, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Esto impresionó a Kagome enormemente ya que ella creía que él no podría inclinarse más abajo. "Miko-sama, permítame presentarme. Soy Hiro, y estoy a cargo de esta aldea. ¡Me gustaría darle a bienvenida¡Es un honor!" él exclamó.

Kagome asintió. "De igual forma, Hiro-sama," ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

El hombre se levantó, pero mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo. "Miko-sama, por favor entre a mi casa. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir con usted."

Sorprendida, casi retrocede un paso. "E- está bien," ella respondió. _¿Ahora qué?_ Ella se preguntaba. Ella vio un sutil centelleo en los ojos del líder incluso cuando su cabeza estaba inclinada; ella sabía que él estaba subrepticiamente estudiando al demonio detrás de ella. _Bien_, ella pensó. Inuyasha usualmente causaba comentarios, pero Sesshoumaru definitivamente llamaba la atención; con suerte, el rumor de la miko y el youkai alcanzaría a los oídos correctos.

Enderezándose, el hombre se volteó y los guió dentro de su casa.

Nadie parecía comentar sobre la presencia de Sesshoumaru; lo hicieron pasar con deferencia, aunque Kagome pudo ver su nariz arrugarse muy levemente. _Esnob_, ella pensó.

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados en una habitación bastante espaciosa, pequeñas tazas de sake asentadas en bandejas frente a ellos, el líder aclaró su garganta. En el abarrotado momento antes de que empezara a hablar, Kagome encontró que era muy difícil separar el presente del pasado; este escenario era tan familiar, había pasado tantas veces cincuenta años atrás, que casi miró fijamente a la figura a lado de ella, esperando ver orejas de perro en lugar de orejas con elegantes puntas de un completo youkai. Se abstuvo.

"Miko-sama, deseo implorar su asistencia," el líder dijo. "Desde el mes pasado, nuestra aldea ha sido atacada por un jabalí youkai. Han pasado años desde que un youkai ha aparecido cerca de nuestra aldea, así que no sabemos como deshacernos de él, y ha asesinado a siete personas en un mes, y ha derrumbado cinco cabañas hasta volverlas polvo.

"Le daremos refugio por la noche, y comida para su viaje si nos ayuda," él terminó, e hizo una reverencia.

Unos simples seis años atrás, Kagome hubiera dicho si inmediatamente, pero algo estaba regañando a su mente. Ajustando sus ojos, ella consideró al líder sospechoso. "¿Puede este jabalí haber tenido que ver con la muerte de la miko previa?" Ella preguntó lentamente.

Inmediatamente el líder se sentó. "Aja-ja!" se rió nerviosamente. "Eso puede, er, tener relación con ella."

_Recordar sentimiento de hundimiento. Ejecutar resignación, etapa correcta,_ Kagome pensó.

"Pero seguramente," el líder dijo, aparentemente no había terminado, "¡una miko que ha dominado a un demonio encontrará a nuestro pequeño problema de youkai ser solo un insignificante asunto!"

Kagome frunció. "¿Dominar?" ella se preguntó.

El líder asintió hacia Sesshoumaru. "Su mascota, miko-sama."

Hubo un breve momento en que el mundo pareció detenerse. Entonces Kagome se atoró y el sake que había estado asentado tan inofensivamente en su boca de pronto subió a su nariz. Tosiendo, ella se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre una mano y cubriendo su boca con la otra.

Al lado de ella, Sesshoumaru estaba aún como una piedra, considerando sus opciones. El no había estado poniendo estricta atención a la conversación, pero alguien había mencionado la palabra 'mascota' y asentido hacia su dirección, así que pareció una segura apuesta a que su honor había sido totalmente puesto en tela de juicio. El no tenía el hábito de asesinar desenfrenadamente, pero a veces solo parecía ser la cosa más conveniente para hacer.

_¿Matarlo ahora? _El pensó_, O ¿después?_ _Decisiones, decisiones._

Sacando una mano con envenenadas puntas, el Señor demonio hizo sus nudillos sonar.

Su concentración fue destrozada cuando un agitado brazo se disparó en su línea de visión, palma hacia él así como para bloquearlo de la fuente del insulto, y casi muy tarde, Sesshoumaru recordó que él había dado su palabra de abstenerse de matar. Se volteó a la joven que tosía al lado suyo y se preguntaba que diablos él había estado pensando para prometer una maldita estupidez como esa.

Aún tratando de recuperar el uso de sus pulmones. Kagome miró al Señor demonio a través de llorosos ojos, incapaz de articular el único pensamiento en su cabeza. _¡Tú lo prometiste!_ Ella no tenía idea de cómo lo detendría si él decidía hacer Filete de Líder, pero seguramente sus poderes purificadores podrían ser capaces de abollarlo. Aunque ella realmente, realmente no quería usarlos. _Por favor¡solo déjalo ir!_ Ella suplicaba silenciosamente, aunque ella temía que su mensaje fuera extraviado en un torrente de moco e irritadas lágrimas. Visiones de cuerpos decapitados danzaban en su cabeza – lo cual, reflexionándolo, era algo espeluznante. Kagome esperó, el futuro colgando del balance.

El mundo se hacía más lento. Para su horror, Sesshoumaru lentamente se desdobló en su completa altura y dirigió una fría mirada furiosa al aún ignorante hombre a la cabeza de la habitación.

Luego volteó sus talones y se fue.

La inundación de alivio era tan palpable que Kagome empezó a toser de nuevo. El líder se veía confundido. Por el más rápido de los momentos, Kagome sintió una profunda y obligatoria urgencia de abofetearlo en la cara – esa despreocupada, ignorante cara, mirándola con una expresión de profunda inconciencia, esa cara que no tenía idea de cuan cerca había estado de ser solo un shish kebab en las envenenadas garras de un youkai que consideraba a todos como inferiores a él. En la parte trasera de su mente, Kagome sabía que su desprecio la incluía a ella.

"Apreciaría," ella dijo, muy lentamente, "que usted no dijera eso de nuevo."

"No entiendo," el líder dijo. "¿Usted no controla a ese youkai?"

Aclarando su garganta, Kagome consideró las opciones, optando por una cercana verdad. "El es un... camarada," Ella dijo, lamiendo sus labios y secando sus ojos.

"¿Un camarada?" el líder preguntó. "Nunca había escuchado de una miko con un demonio por camarada."

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_. "El y yo alguna vez luchamos contra un enemigo común," ella le informó. "Pero, y quiero dejar esto _absolutamente claro, yo no lo controlo_ El me lo prometió, a menos que fuéramos amenazados, él no mataría a nadie mientras viajamos juntos, pero..." Kagome consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente, "él a veces puede ser, er, olvidadizo."

Para las orejas de ella solamente, Myouga rió entre dientes.

El líder le prestaba atención con amplios ojos. "¿Miko-sama?"

Kagome le dio una brillante sonrisa, intentando cambiar el tema. "No me preocuparía acerca de eso," ella dijo. "Usted aún sigue vivo, así que ¡estoy segura de que a él se le olvidará pronto! Pero debo preguntarle algo, si sería tan amable."

Ligeramente aturdido, el asintió. Kagome sintió una punzada de compasión.

"Estoy buscando a una hime llamada Machiko. ¿Sabe de ella?" ella dijo alegremente.

Para su decepción, Hiro sacudió su cabeza. "Er, no. No he oído de tal hime."

Sacudiendo el sentimiento de hundimiento a un lado con una mano, Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Solo quería preguntar." Sentándose, ella alisó su hakama, y mantuvo su cabeza en alto. "Ahora, cuénteme acerca de este youkai jabalí."

...o...

La pequeña colección de jóvenes aldeanas estaba riéndose tontamente por él. El podía oírlas. Y si decían algo más sobre sus sugestivas orejas, él iba a cortarlas en pedazos, con promesa o sin promesa. Sesshoumaru suponía que las orejas podían, teóricamente, ser algo eróticas, pero que generalmente tenían poco que ver con la forma y mucho que ver con lo que uno hacía con ellas. Ya sea que fueran orejas puntiagudas de youkai u orejas redondas de humano era completamente irrelevante. Myouga, en su hombro, se reía con disimulo.

Aparentemente, la manada de jóvenes mujeres estaba en la entrada de una casa esperando a ver a la miko demoler al youkai que había plagado a su aldea, pero parecían más interesadas en el youkai el cual quería nada más que huir más que el otro que no dejaría de acosarlas. Lo cual, Sesshoumaru hizo recordar las vagas charlas de su padre sobre féminas, solo estaba en su naturaleza. Pon atención, y querrán que te alejes; ignóralas, y caerán a tus pies. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba quien había diseñado a tan ridícula criatura; seguramente deberían ser reprendidos por tan común trabajo. Los inicios de un dolor de cabeza se juntaron en sus sienes.

El mantuvo sus ojos centrados en Kagome e intentó ahogar los agudos susurros acerca de su – aparentemente – fino rostro. La miko estaba parada al borde del pueblo y mirando hacia la dirección donde usualmente el jabalí atacaba, arco y flecha en mano. Sesshoumaru notó que estaba favoreciendo a su pie sano, y solo se preguntaba cuan valiente rostro estaba ella poniendo por el bien de los aldeanos. Era una estupidez ir, herida, a una batalla en la cual ella no conocía al enemigo. Myouga había intentado decirle esto, pero ella lo había rechazado, diciendo que ella necesitaba hacer esto porque sus poderes espirituales la obligaban. Sesshoumaru secretamente sospechaba que ella solo lo estaba haciendo porque no quería dormir en el suelo en el frío otra noche más.

Arriba muy alto, la luna brillaba en el cielo, y una fría brisa levantaba la larga, negra cola de caballo que colgaba sobre su espalda.

Kagome se estaba congelando y estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Ella nunca antes _realmente _se hubo enfrentado a un youkai por si sola. El youkai detrás suyo la hubiese puesto menos ansiosa si es que ella lentamente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él nunca había hecho alguna promesa actual de protegerla, y el frío no le estaba ayudando con su nerviosismo para nada. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos, sus labios se sentían como si estuviesen a punto de caerse, y su nariz se inundaba. Ella resolló un poco para aclararla, pero solo tuvo éxito en hacerla inundarse más rápido. _Vamos_, ella pensó. _Acabemos con esto para que yo pueda ir a dormir. _Desafortunadamente, el jabalí no estaba cooperando.

_Pensamientos positivos, pensamientos positivos. Que tal, cuando muestre su estúpida cara, voy a matarlo extra, solo por si acaso, _ella pensó malhumoradamente. Doblando sus dedos de los pies, Kagome recordó que había estado perpetuamente de mal humor la mayoría de su tiempo aquí, y encontró que no le gustó. El hosco comportamiento con el cual ella estaba atacando este trabajo no era muy característico de ella, ella razonó, cualquiera sería ligeramente repelido por tal misión. La única cosa que la reconfortaba era la presencia de Myouga; por el momento, Sesshoumaru era más estresante que reconfortante. Ella se preguntaba si él la dejaría esta noche. Parte de ella quería eso – no más miradas perturbadoras, no más momentos de terror, no más silencios incómodos – pero la otra parte de ella estaba agradecida por su compañía, fuera estoica y dominante.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza e intentó concentrarse. El silencio del bosque frente a ella empezaba a volverse inquietante, y ella había viajado por suficientes bosques para saber que el silencio era mucho, mucho peor que el sonido. Las ligeras risas y vagos, sombríos cotorreos de los aldeanos detrás de ella también estaban empezando a crispar sus nervios. Ella estaba segura de que hablaban de ella; talvez criticando su postura, talvez riendo de sus extraños gestos. Tambaleándose entre humillación e ira, Kagome intentó alejarlo como paranoia, pero el sentimiento persistió. Dios, por una cama, ella suspiró interiormente. _Una cálida, suave cama, con sábanas y una almohada y mi osito de peluche, el señor Hugglebuns... _La nostalgia clavó sus uñas en su estómago. Ella se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su madre en este preciso momento. ¿Recogiendo los platos¿Tejiendo¿Conversando con su abuelo?

_Desearía estar con ellos, _ella estaba pensando, cuando un ruido la sacó de su ensueño.

De hecho, no fue un sonido fuerte como la pista de un sonido. El ligero, no-sonido de talones a la distancia, y Kagome prestó atención, de repente en alta alerta. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ella podía oír el estrépito de algo pesado, viniendo hacia ella. El nudo en su estómago se apretó.

"Bien," ella farfulló, la voz sonando baja y grave en sus propios oídos. "Ven a mí."

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Vino entre los árboles repentinamente, ramas quebrándose ante sus pezuñas. Era enorme, con brillantes colmillos y cintas de baba colgando de su papada; incluso sus cerdas se veían negras y con púas. Sus pequeños, ojos de cerdo resplandecían carmesí, y cuando pausó en el borde del bosque, él meció su gran cabeza pesadamente de lado a lado, examinando a la aldea y la gente que había venido a ver. Kagome pudo sentirlo mirarla – maldad, buscando sangre. Kagome dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás por temor.

Lo cual resultó ser un error cuando una clara lanza de dolor traspasó su tobillo. Ella se tambaleó un poco, recuperó su postura mientras el jabalí bajaba su cabeza, elevó su arco y jaló de la cuerda, y el youkai se inclinó en su dirección y retumbó hacia ella.

_Tranquila, inhala, exhala, _ella pensó frenéticamente, su mente volviéndose borrosa del pánico. _Inhala, exhala... suelta..._

El hilo azotó por su oreja cuando la flecha voló, y ella sintió el arco girar en su mano mientras miraba el brillante arco del proyectil por el aire, arriba y después abajo. De repente ella ya no estaba fría, sino quemando. Rápidamente ella deslizó otra flecha en su lugar con dedos temblorosos mientras el jabalí volteaba, cavando hendiduras en el suelo cuando cambiaba de dirección, y cargó de nuevo.

_Muy lento_, ella dijo desesperadamente, mientras, al parecer en cámara lenta, ella dejó ir la flecha, y el jabalí pisoteó pasándola de largo. Cuando pasaba, él deslizó un colmillo entre el arco y el hilo, halándolo con él.

"¡Ah!" ella gritó, el arco azotando fuera de su mano tan rápido que quemó la piel de sus palmas. El youkai solo estaba jugando con ella, ella sabía, y esta vez ahí no había nadie que la ayudara, nadie que la levantara en brazos y la llevara lejos del peligro. Distantemente, ella pudo oír los gritos de aldeanos aterrorizados, sin duda corriendo y buscando refugio mientras ella se quedaba, sola y temblando con un paralizante miedo, para enfrentar al jabalí.

Sesshoumaru observó la rápida batalla desarrollarse. El youkai era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía - su enorme peso contradecía a un equilibrio sobre sus pies que hubiera sido anormal en un jabalí común. La miko había gritado ya dos veces, y había tropezado una. Próximo a su oreja, Myouga gritaba con urgencia, diciéndole que la ayude, que la salve.

Pero algo en su aroma lo hizo esperar. Algo brillante, que olía a cascadas y a luz de sol, diferente de su aroma normal. Algo extraño, y casi incómodo para él. Sesshoumaru se mantuvo donde estaba, y la miraba estoicamente mientras el jabalí giraba para el último ataque y ella cayó a la tierra.

Kagome sintió el irritante impacto al suelo contra su rodilla, la visión del gigante youkai jabalí vibrando un poco con el repentino golpe antes de aclararse de nuevo. Ella estaba jadeando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar su aliento, nunca quitando sus ojos del oponente, pero ahora carente de un arma. En los ojos de cerdo, ella pudo ver triunfo. Pausadamente, el jabalí sacudía su cabeza y chillaba.

La estaba provocando.

Una repentina ola de ira colapsó, cayendo sobre sus hombros y a través de su pecho, caliente y quemando, y en su corazón, Kagome sintió la furia encenderse, quemándola donde se arrodillaba. Sus furiosos respiros, raspando su garganta, venían más y más rápido mientras el jabalí inclinaba su cabeza una última vez, y corrió.

Solo su aliento y su corazón podían ser escuchados, ahogando el sonido de hendidas pezuñas, y sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de sus palmas.

"No," ella susurró, sola en el borde del bosque. "No."

El youkai se disparó hacia ella, y las manos de Kagome se elevaron frente a ella, y en sus extremidades ella sintió su poder crecer, empujando fuera, incapaz de ser negado.

"¡NO!" ella gritó mientras sus dedos se encendían con poder, y el youkai fue bañado en luz, gritando su propio grito, mientras su cuerpo era lanzado hacia atrás y su carne se quemaba.

Siguió gritando por largo tiempo, después de que los hombros de Kagome se desplomaran y sus manos cayeran a sus lados, exhausta.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su desplomada figura, mesurados pasos uniformemente cubriendo el suelo entre ellos. El pesado sonido de sus jadeos alcanzó sus oídos cuando se detuvo, ligeramente a un lado y detrás de ella. Desde su hombro, Myouga saltó por su manga y hacia el la rodilla doblada de la miko.

"¡Kagome-sama, eso fue magnífico!" la pulga gritó, saltando de arriba abajo en su tela roja. "¡Verdaderamente magnífico¡Inuyasha-sama hubiera estado orgulloso¡Maravilloso¡Excelente!"

Kagome hizo ningún movimiento para indicar que lo había escuchado, aunque esto no detuvo la efusiva alabanza de Myouga.

"¡Hermoso¡Midoriko-sama no pudo haberlo hecho mejor¡Eso fue simplemente fabuloso!" la pulga gritó, perdido en su propia emoción. "¡Ha llevado a cabo una difícil tarea, y lo hizo bien! Sesshoumaru-sama," Myouga se volteó hacia él, "¿no lo cree?"

Sesshoumaru tenía que admitir que el repentino estallido de luz pura había sido algo interesante que ver, y estuvo agradecido de haber estado detrás de la miko y no frente a ella. El encogió los hombros. "Impresionante," él resaltó, fríamente mirando al youkai jabalí retorcerse a cincuenta metros de distancia, notando que los árboles habían detenido su vuelo por el aire. Una sombría sonrisa haló sus labios. El sabía por experiencia que golpearse contra árboles dolía un poco.

"¿Ve?" Myouga decía ansiosamente. "¡Incluso Sesshoumaru-sama, quien es un gran guerrero, piensa que lo hizo bien!"

"Ah si," Kagome respiró, pero ella no sonaba feliz. Myoga inmediatamente se detuvo en medio salto.

"¿Kagome-sama?" él preguntó, preocupación en su voz. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

En vez de contestar, la miko se levantó sobre sus pies, lanzó su alborotado cabello sobre su hombro, y giró repentinamente para enfrentar a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba ligeramente sorprendido en encontrar su rostro completamente enrojecido.

"_Tú," _ella chilló agudamente. "¿_Qué demonios pensaste que hacías?_"

Un leve ensanchamiento en sus ojos era todo lo que él se permitiría hacer para mostrar su sorpresa ante su audaz tono. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si era una pregunta capciosa. "Nada," el le dijo. El notó con interés que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños en sus lados.

"¡Eso _es!_" ella gritó, como si hubiese demostrado un punto. "¡No hiciste nada, cuando un cerdo gigante con una obsesión por mikos casi me convierte en una presa!"

Para acentuar su acusación, el jabalí chilló de nuevo. Claramente estaba en agonía, un estado que Sesshoumaru usualmente soportaba en totalidad, pero los chillidos lo estaban inquietando. Igual que Kagome.

"¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, solo mirando sin hacer nada mientras casi trituran mis huesos en pequeñitos pedazos?" ella estaba diciendo. "¿Por qué no me ayudaste¡Arriesgué mi maldita vida, y todo lo que haces es pararte ahí pareciendo aburrido!"

Sesshoumaru pestañeó, fallando en ver la conexión entre su pelea y su inactividad. Seguramente ¿ella no esperaba que él se hiciera responsable?

Su dedo se levantó y lo señaló acusadoramente. "¡Tal como ahora!" ella gritó.

Sesshoumaru sospechaba que había perdido el sentido de la conversación en algún lugar atrás. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, completamente perplejo.

Para su continuada conmoción, la miko pateó sobre el suelo como un niño mimado. "¡Como_ ahora_!" ella reiteró. "¡Solo te ves así! Como si no te molestara que te importara algo. ¡Tú me conoces, y así no ayudaste¿Por qué? Porque ¿soy humana? Porque ¿soy una miko? Porque ¿estoy contaminada con tu hermano¿_Por qué_?"

Abruptamente interrumpiéndose a sí misma, Kagome dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Teniendo una considerable dificultad en entender el hilo de pensamientos de Kagome, Sesshoumaru se tomó la única parte de su bombardeo de palabras que él de hecho entendió y se colgó de ella como una cuerda de salvamento. "Siempre me veo así," él le informó. En el fondo, el cerdo moribundo chilló de nuevo.

Kagome no lo pudo soportar. Con frío, enferma, herida, y sola ella estuvo repentinamente harta hasta los huesos. "¡Ooooooh!" ella chilló. ¡Tú, _idiota_!"

"¿Disculpa que dijiste?" el Señor youkai dijo fríamente, su voz baja y peligrosa, pero Kagome había sobrepasado el punto de preocuparse si lo había ofendido o no.

"¡Tú me oíste!" ella gritó, un tembloroso dedo aún apuntando hacia él. "Solo te paraste ahí mientras tu acompañante casi muere," ella acusó. "¿Es así como tratas a tus aliados?"

Sesshoumaru sintió su mandíbula apretarse mientras él daba un paso hacia delante y se inclinada. Teatralmente, él olfateó el aire.

"Y ¿Qué diablos haces?" Kagome exigió.

Ignorándola, él tomó otro largo respiro. "¡Ah!" él dijo en falsa sorpresa. "¿Qué es este olor?" él olfateó de nuevo mientras ella daba un paso atrás, y luego se enderezó, poniendo una mirada de leve sorpresa en su rostro. "Pero mira¡yo creo que este es el hedor de la hipocresía!" él exclamó. "¡Alguien se esta quejando sobre sus aliados cuando ella hace poco o nada para contribuir por el bienestar o protección de sus acompañantes! Cuan terriblemente extraño."

"¡Ah!" Kagome chilló. Su cerebro estaba resaltando con gran, indiferente interés, que Sesshoumaru había perdido su famosa compostura. _Ay, mira, _su mente dijo. _Esas líneas en su rostro se están volviendo irregulares, talvez ¿deberíamos alejarnos? _Kagome la ignoró y continuó. "Creo que tenemos a un participante del Idiota más Grande del Mundo," ella dijo. "_Alguien _se apegó por sí solo a mí, no al revés, sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba bien, y luego cuando algo me pasa¡él no hace nada¡Increíble!"

Dorados ojos se estrecharon hacia ella. "Alguien," Sesshoumaru dijo, "hizo ninguna estipulación de que yo debía actuar para protegerla en tal situación"

Azules ojos se estrecharon de vuelta hacia él. "Y alguien," Kagome siseó, "¡debería usar el sentido común!"

"Ah, claro, si estamos hablando de sentido común, uno debe señalar que cierta miko fue a una batalla ya herida y sin ningún apropiado conocimiento de las capacidades de su enemigo."

"Uno también debe señalar que cierto youkai ¡pudo haber despachado muy fácilmente a dicho enemigo!" Kagome lanzó de vuelta.

"Cierta miko no lo pidió."

"Cierta miko estaba demasiado ocupada ¡t_ratando de no ser asesinada!_"

El agudo sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta pasó por la tensión en el aire. Ambos Kagome y Sesshoumaru giraron y miraron furiosamente al intruso, quien resultó ser el líder.

"¿_Si_, Hiro-sama?" Kagome dijo malhumoradamente.

El líder rió nerviosamente. "Um," él dijo, su voz alta y forzada. "Detesto interrumpirlos en su tan enérgica discusión, pero ¿podría uno de ustedes talvez terminar de matar al jabalí?"

Ambos Kagome y Sesshoumaru se mantuvieron inmóbiles por largo rato. Luego, con gran restricción, Sesshoumaru caminó los cincuenta metros hacia el tembloroso youkai, y lo cortó casi atravesando su cuello con sus garras.

El jabalí murió enseguida después de eso, y Sesshoumaru lo miró e intentó no sonreírle a la poco familiar, emocionante sensación del enojo. No hosco, frío enojo, pero alto, ardiente enojo que pronto se disiparía, y casi rió en voz alta mientras un fragmento de recuerdo flotaba hacia él. Su madre, sonriéndole mientras él rabiaba por algún insulto percibido de un amigo de su infancia el cual su nombre ya no podía recordar. "_El enojo es bueno,"_ ella le dijo. "_Son los dioses, diciéndote que estás vivo."_ Flexionando sus garras, el Señor youkai tomó un profundo respiro, y se sintió _limpio_.

Detrás de él, hubo un suave talón, y el se volteó para ver a la miko pareciendo agotada e indecisa. El podía oler saladas lágrimas en su piel.

Ella se acercó a él lentamente. La adrenalina pasaba por sus extremidades, causándole que temblara violentamente, y no podía creer tales horribles palabras que habían salido de su boca. _¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel y estúpida? _Kagome pensó. _¿Por qué no pensé?_ El mundo se vertía a su alrededor mientras Sesshoumaru se volteaba y dejaba su otra vez fría dorada mirada caer sobre ella.

Ella quería llorar. "Lo lamento," era todo lo que ella podía pensar en decir.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, se volteó, y caminó dentro del bosque sin mirar atrás.

Kagome colapsó en sus rodillas hacia el suelo, e intentó recuperar su aliento.

"¿Kagome-sama?"

Ella le dio un estrangulado grito, tardíamente recordando que Myouga había tomado su hombro como su nueva percha. "Myouga-jii-chan," ella suspiró, mirándolo a través de ojos cansados. "Realmente lo arruiné¿cierto?"

Para su sorpresa, Myouga se rió entre dientes. Era un cálido, intenso sonido que le recordaban a tiempos pasados. Un poco de fuerza regresó a sus extremidades. "¿Por qué te ríes?" ella le preguntó con una cansada sonrisa.

Myouga solo rió más y más fuerte hasta que estuvo gritando y con un ataque de risa. Tan cansada para hacer el esfuerzo de interrumpir su risa, Kagome esperó.

Finalmente, Myouga se seco los ojos. "Ay, Kagome-sama¡eso fue muy entretenido!"

"Talvez para ti," ella dijo, "pero Sesshoumaru se fue. Lo insulte, y él me dejó." Estaba muy frío donde ella estaba arrodillada, y Kagome frotó sus brazos. Un pensamiento le cruzó.

"Espera," ella dijo." "¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?" ella exigió.

Myouga se rió de nuevo. "El regresará mañana en la mañana," él anunció confiado. "El simplemente necesita tomarse un tiempo lejos de esta aldea."

"¿El regresará?" Kagome repitió tontamente.

"Oh, si," Myouga respondió. "El nunca lo admite, pero le gusta cuando la gente lo enfrenta. Como batallas, solo que sin la inminente amenaza de heridas. Ahora vayamos a adentro, esta frío aquí afuera."

"Espera un minuto," Kagome dijo. "Pensé que él odiaba cuando la gente discutía con él. Y fui tan _grosera_..."

"Kagome-sama," Myouga dijo cálidamente, "Soy un anciano, y yo constantemente insulto a Sesshoumaru-sama y peleo con el verbalmente. ¿Cómo cree que aún no estoy muerto si él no disfruta eso?"

Detrás de ella, Kagome podía oír los pasos de aldeanos que se acercaban, precavidos y cautelosos, viniendo para llevarla a una cálida cabaña con una cama y comida.

"¿Regresará?" ella dijo de nuevo.

"Si," Myouga le aseguró. "Ahora levántese. Se me caerá la nariz si se pone más frío."

…o...

Exactamente como Myouga había dicho, Kagome caminó fuera de su cabaña a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Sesshoumaru esperándola.

Ella lo había mirado fijamente y él a ella.

"Confío en que cierta miko esté finalmente despierta y lista para continuar nuestro viaje," él dijo fríamente.

Kagome lo había estudiado. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, ella habría pensado que aún había una inclinación en sus labios.

"Solo si cierto youkai puede ser molestado," ella le lanzó de vuelta.

Abruptamente, Sesshoumaru había volteado su espalda, y había comenzado a alejarse. Kagome claramente lo oyó pronunciar un pequeño, "¡_Hmmph!_"

Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

Y ahora ella se encontró a si misma parada en la nieve, cincuenta metros lejos de su actual aldea de residencia, y discutiendo con él por lo que pareció la millonésima vez en dos semanas.

"Gracioso," ella dijo, "pero yo pensé que no íbamos a buscar peleas con humanos ya que, tu sabes, entonces tu los _asesinas_."

Ya que su único objetivo era molestarla, Sesshoumaru bostezó. "Talvez estabas muy ocupada toqueteando tu cabello, miko-sama, pero esos humanos me buscaron pelea a _mí_. "

Kagome hizo rechinar sus dientes. Sesshoumaru pudo haber disfrutado sus pequeños intercambios, pero ella los encontraba frustrantes al igual que ligeramente emocionantes. "Si, pero, pudiste solo alejarte. Mi madre siempre me dijo que alejarse de una pelea lo hace una persona de más altura que otra que participa en ella. Se que eso suena tonto, pero ellos ni siquiera estaban hiriendo tu orgullo¿o sí¡No fue a ti al que le hicieron proposiciones indecorosas! Así que pudiste solo continuar caminando, incluso si seguían llamándome. ¡Puedo cuidarme sola sabes!"

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Kagome tuvo la clara impresión de que ella le hablaba a una pared, excepto que una pared hubiese sido más receptiva. Experimentalmente, ella extendió un dedo y lo golpeó en el pecho.

El se tambaleó muy ligeramente, lo cual Kagome encontró muy entretenido. Lo hizo de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó una decisión mientras miraba fijamente a la nieve que caía: él la iba a matar.

El había jurado que no; de hecho su honor lo obligaba a no hacerlo, pero después de tanta irritación cuanto valía el honor¿realmente? Después de todo, nadie lo había visto prometer mantener sus garras lejos de su garganta... así que de hecho¡era como si nunca hubiese hecho esa promesa en absoluto¿Cierto? Y él siempre podría regresarla con Tenseiga. Le daría una lección, y sería bien aprendida también. Si tan solo el discutir con ella no fuese tan condenadamente placentero, él le hubiese enseñado una conducta apropiada días atrás.

Despreocupadamente, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomaría para que ella aprendiera las numerosas lecciones que él requería para su precio. Eran relativamente simples, así que talvez él solo tendría que matarla una vez para que ella lo entienda. Quizá él debería escribirlas para ella para que ella primero pueda estudiarlas.

El encontró esta idea agradable. Sesshoumaru empezó a hacer una lista de las varias cosas que él hubiese deseado que a ella la hubiesen entrenado para hacer _antes _que él hubiese decidido acompañarla.

_No Exasperar al Demonio_. Esa era una buena, una que abarcaba todo en toda situación. ¿Qué más? _No Molestar al Demonio con Parloteo Constante. _Excelente. Sesshoumaru escogió ignorar que ella ya lo había advertido acerca de que ella hablaba de manera excesiva, ya que esas cosas solo necesitaban ser corregidas. _Tratar al Demonio con Respeto. Mantener Manos Alejadas en Todo Momento. Dejar de Golpear al Demonio En El Pecho, Por Favor, Gracias. _Esa sería particularmente muy útil en este momento.

"¡OYE!"

Sorprendido, Sesshoumaru arrancó su fija mirada de los ondeantes copos de hielo y se reenfocó en la miko cubierta de nieve que estaba pinchando con un sorprendentemente afilado dedo en el pecho.

Kagome miró mientras el Señor demonio lentamente regresaba de cualquier insulso planeta que su cerebro estaba ocupando y se reenfocó en su rostro. "¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?" ella exigió.

Sesshoumaru pestañeó, y Kagome observó pequeños trozos de nieve soltarse de sus pestañas y caerse suavemente en sus mejillas. "No," él le dijo.

"Eso es lo que pensé," resoplando, Kagome retrocedió y puso su dedo a un lado, aunque en las dos semanas que habían viajado entre aldeas juntos él nunca hubo hecho un movimiento para amenazarla. A otras personas, si; a ella, no.

"Lo siento," ella dijo.

El no dio señales de que la había escuchado.

"¡OYE!" Kagome dijo nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru visiblemente se sobresaltó "_¿Qué?" _él lanzó.

Kagome apretó su puño. "Empecemos de nuevo. Puedo cuidarme sola ¿está bien?"

El señor demonio lentamente levantó una insolente ceja. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace dos semanas," él le informó.

"¿Perdón?"

Sesshoumaru inhaló, y corrió una mano con garras por su cabello, un gesto que Kagome estaba segura hacía solo para distraerla. "Si mal no recuerdo, tú estabas gimiendo acerca de cómo necesitabas ser protegida."

"No," Kagome insistió, "Dije que yo podría necesitar _ayuda _de vez en cuando. Hay una diferencia."

"No desde mi punto de vista. De una forma u otra, solo significa que yo te debo sacar de problemas."

"Si, pero eso solo fue un pequeño problema," Kagome le lanzó. Ellos solo habían luchado contra otro youkai en su viaje, y ella lo había eliminado rápidamente. Kagome se sintió más que preparada para arreglárselas con hombres.

"¿Pequeño problema?" él dijo ociosamente. "No tenía idea de que tomaras una violación tan a la ligera. La próxima vez, claro, puedes enfrentar tu problema."

"¡Eso _no es lo que quise decir!_" Kagome gritó.

"Efectivamente."

"Quiero decir, tengo mi arco y flechas. Pude haberme ocupado de ellos."

"Lo dudo. No puedes soportar pararte sobre lagartijas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes lastimar a un humano?" él respondió.

Kagome cruzó sus brazos. "Pude haberme ocupado de eso."

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Si!"

"Lo dudo."

"¡Oooh!" ella chilló. "Sabes, realmente me estas molestado ahora. ¿Por qué seguimos aquí afuera en primer lugar?"

"¿Porque no querías que los aldeanos escucharan tus quejas?" Sesshoumaru postuló.

"No. ¡Porque no pudiste guardarte tus estúpidos gruñidos!"

"Y tú no puedes quedarte con tus ridículas opiniones como consejo propio."

Kagome rabió. "¡Mis opiniones no son ridículas!"

"Como tu... ¿cómo dijiste¿Aliado? Si. Como tu _aliado_, siento la obligación de resaltar que tus opiniones dan importancia a absurdos caprichos como cuidar de guardias insolentes tú sola aunque tengas profundas objeciones morales de quitarle la vida a una oruga."

"Y como tu _aliada_, estoy tratando de mantenernos alejados de problemas el tiempo suficiente para-"

Al borde de su oído, hubo un crujido, y ella supo que alguien estaba detrás de ella. "¿Disculpa?" una voz femenina se hecho a hablar, confirmando sus sospechas.

"¿Y _ahora _qué?" Kagome gritó, y giró en la nieve para enfrentar a la intrusa.

La vista que encontraron sus ojos y el estado resbaloso del hielo bajo sus pies la hubiesen hecho terminar sobre su estómago en el suelo si Sesshoumaru no la hubiese atrapado por la cintura y hubiese evitado su caída más que solo hacia el lado de él.

Frente a ella había una muy joven, muy embarazada mujer con un extraordinariamente largo y negro cabello y amplios ojos. Incluso antes de que ella dijera algo, Kagome supo quien era, y todo a su alrededor, ella sintió que los largos paseos por los bosques y las placenteras, irritantes peleas se detuvieron de repente.

Inexplicablemente ella se sintió triste.

Frente a ellos, la muchacha abrió su boca. "Por favor perdóneme," ella dijo, su mirada asentándose sobre ellos como un manto. "Soy Machiko, y estoy buscando a la miko Kagome." Ella miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo ligeramente nerviosa. "Um... ¿me dijeron que te encontraría aquí. ¿Es usted Kagome-sama?"

_Estoy usando ropa de miko¿no?, genio. _Kagome quiso decir, pero se abstuvo.

A su lado, Kagome escuchó a Sesshoumaru reír con disimulo ligeramente, claramente pensando lo mismo, y ella suspiró. _Bueno, _ella pensó alegremente. _¡Al menos él no durmió con ella!_

Iba a ser una larga noche.


	15. Capitulo catorce

_**Cuentos de La Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

"Una ráfaga súbita: las magnas alas desplegadas  
sobre la doncella vacilante, sus muslos acariciados  
por las negras palmas, su cuello en el pico preso;  
él la sujeta indefensa pecho contra pecho."

--** William Butler Yeats,** "Leda y el Cisne"

_(Versión traducida por Gustavo Negrin.)_

"Ese día

Estuve estancada en casa, como de costumbre, mientras

Ella mostraba el trasero por el lago

Supuestamente recogiendo lirios para teñir."

--** Katharyn Howd Machan,** "La hermana de Leda y el Ganso"

...o...

_Si hay algo mejor que un vientre redondo, un cálido fuego, y sangre gratis, no sé que será, _pensó Myouga, dormitando frente a las llamas. La vieja pulga estaba sorprendentemente en debate.

Habían sido unas buenas dos semanas, incluso si las discusiones estaban empezando a estresarlo. Su vida no había sido amenazada, nadie lo había aplastado últimamente, y ahora que estaba viajando con Kagome-sama parecía que él comía mejor y dormía más profundamente. Ahora si tan solo sus dos acompañantes pudieran cerrar la boca por más de una hora, la vida sería buena.

Un leve fruncido pasó por su cara. Desde su primera batalla verbal, las discusiones se habían intensificado en frecuencia y volumen, y mientras eran divertidos de ver mientras ambos luchaban por ventaja, Myouga no pudo evitar sentir que ellos quebraban la paz algo seguido. Kagome-.sama y su amo parecían disfrutar de atacar el punto débil del otro en decibeles lo suficientemente altos para despertar a los muertos, aunque al menos ahora ellos se dieron por vagar un poco lejos de las aldeas cuando la tentación de satisfacerse con peleas verbales era demasiado grande.

Con todas las cosas en consideración, las peleas eran un curioso fenómeno, envueltas en el misterio de la situación. Myouga aún no estaba seguro de por qué Sesshoumaru había decidido seguir a Kagome, pero él sospechaba que tenía que ver con el profundo aburrimiento del líder demonio y la desconcertante naturaleza de Kagome. No era que ella fuera particularmente interesante o fascinante, pero era que ella a veces hacía cosas que eran increíblemente extrañas y fuera de sincronización con el resto del universo. El lo había presenciado, esos tantos años atrás: sus amigos la escucharían o la seguirían no porque ella fuera ingeniosa o cautivadora, pero solo por curiosidad de lo que ella haría o diría. Ella cotorrearía acerca de pruebas, o trabajo de colegio, o cosas que solo no tenían sentido para ninguno de ellos hasta que ella les explicase como funcionaban las cosas en su tiempo, e incluso ahí sus amigos se quedaban más confundidos que cuando ella empezó y simplemente asentirían. Ella era silenciosamente impredecible, siempre dejándose atacar o secuestrar, siempre saltando al corazón de una situación. Los eventos siempre sucedían cuando ella estaba ahí; el mundo era más excitante cuando ella estaba cerca.

Tan cercano como Myouga podía decir, era que a la gente le gustaba estar alrededor de Kagome solo para ver en que lío ella terminaría después. Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, sucedía para otra gente; nada parecía ocurrir a menos que él instigara, así que la idea de que los eventos cayeran en su lugar en vez de ser concienzudamente alineados era probablemente un nuevo concepto para él. Myouga sospechaba que su Señor seguía a Kagome solo para poder ser un espectador alguna vez.

Por supuesto, también había las peleas. Pero respecto a eso, Myouga meditó, Sesshoumaru sería más propenso a estar de acuerdo de que habían peores formas de ocupar el tiempo de uno que dejar sin aliento a una adorable joven, causando que se ruborice con gracia, y luego entablar combate en una briosa discusión con ella.

Myouga inclinaba su cabeza y buscaba el sonido de un acalorado intercambio, pero parecía ser que ellos se habían calmado por el momento. Quizás ellos se habían rendido y estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro. Mejor así, el decidió. Talvez él podría tomarse un descanso por una vez sin uno de ellos tratando de insertar a la fuerza la última palabra mientras el otro duerme.

Dejando que sus párpados se deslizaran para cerrarse, Myouga dejó ir sus pensamientos y se concentró en el crujiente fuego y su animada calidez que lo cubría del amargo frío de afuera. El podía oler la limpieza sin-olor de la nieve en la ligera brisa que pasaba por la cabaña, y era maravilloso. El mundo parecía estar más en paz cuando había nieve en el piso. Myouga dejo su mente divagar y pasar entre el sueño y el despertar.

Solo unos insuficientes segundos después, una frustrada Kagome empujó a un lado la tapa que colgaba sobre la puerta y pisoteó con sus pies llenos de nieve por todo el lugar, despertándolo a sacudidas. Ella fue seguida de cerca por Sesshoumaru, quien mostraba una débil expresión de diversión y quien pausó dentro de la puerta para sacudirse ligeramente, derramando copos de nieve.

"¡Ah! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Kagome-sama! Es bueno verlos---" él empezó, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sesshoumaru se hizo a un lado en la cabaña y la tapa se movió de nuevo. Esta vez, la muchacha que entró era una extraña. Muy embarazada, ella se tambaleó entrando, y una delgada sirvienta la siguió. Para Myouga, la pobre criada parecía como si no pudiese alzar un tazón de arroz, mucho menos asistir a una mujer embarazada, pero él admiraba el hecho de que ella se había quedado con su señora, sus manos ondeando como si ella esperara que su carga se viniera abajo en cualquier momento y no iba a ser desprevenida, incluso si las dos se cayeran al piso.

Kagome se bajó al nivel del piso y plegó sus brazos en su regazo mientras que Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos dentro de sus mangas y se paró a un lado. Hubo un vergonzoso silencio mientras la joven embarazada se esforzaba para sentarse también, y Myouga escuchó un inconfundible suspiro de alivio de la miko cuando finalmente la mujer se asentó en posición.

La vergüenza encendió las mejillas de Kagome – ella no había pensado en la dificultad de sentarse en el piso, y deseó haber tenido una silla que ofrecer a Machiko. Lastima, esas cosas no podían ser. Con todo, probablemente era mejor tratar de superar las cosas.

Moviéndose un poco Kagome, le sonrió a la muchacha - no podía tener más de dieciséis – y luego hizo una reverencia. "¿Cómo puedo servirte, Machiko-sama?" ella preguntó educadamente.

Le respondió con silencio. Inquisitiva, ella se puso derecha después de un momento y le dio a la hime una mirada confundida.

Entonces Machiko explotó en lágrimas. Su sirvienta inmediatamente se levantó en sus pies y empezó a hacer un escándalo.

Kagome estaba horrorizada. Después de un segundo de estar sentada e inmóvil, ella se apresuró hacia su mochila y sacó un pañuelo, el cuál sujetó para la sollozante joven "¡Discúlpame!" ella dijo desesperadamente, sin efecto empujando las manos de la muchacha con el cuadrado de tela. "¡No quise hacerte sentir mal!"

La sirvienta, aun aleteando como una extremadamente irritable mariposa, empujó las manos de Kagome lejos. "¡Ella ha estado así en los últimos cinco meses!" ella gritó, extremidades formando ángulos en su consternación. "¡Juro que estoy a punto de volverme loca!"

Machiko empezó a llorar más fuerte.

"¡Está bien! ¡Todo está bien!" Kagome intentó asegurarle a la muchacha, dándole palmaditas en la mano. Sin darse cuenta, la hime empezó a aullar, un sonido de alto tono con un efecto semejante a uñas sobre un pizarrón. Volteándose, Kagome lanzó una mirada desesperada a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba acostado contra la pared mirando hacia la nada, sin prestar atención. Hombre inútil, ella protestó mentalmente, y se volvió a la sollozante hime.

Sesshoumaru estudiaba las rajaduras de la pared de la cabaña e intentó no pensar en los agudos gemidos, ni en el maduro olor de la joven. Un híbrido, con sangre manchada y una dura vida por delante. Espontáneamente, se preguntó si el padre del niño era como su propio padre, envuelto en sombras y secretos, con una completa vida nueva escondida, construida en silencio mientras su otra vida se derrumbaba. Se preguntaba si este youkai había sido por siempre desconocido e inconocible también. El se preguntaba si alguna familia desperdiciaba su amor en él, también, sin darse cuenta de las miles de pequeñitas mentiras que oscurecían la verdad sobre él.

En su pecho, hubo una familiar picadura, como los colmillos de una víbora hundiéndose en su corazón. Sin importar cuantas décadas pasaran entre los recuerdos, siempre se sentían igual. Fue como si en ese día cuando descubrió todos esos secretos alguien hubiese concienzudamente, cincelado una orden dentro de su mente, diciéndole que siempre se sentiría de esta forma; que sin importar cuan diferente el mundo sea cuando la memoria arrastrara sus dedos sobre su alma, este sentimiento nunca cambiaría.

Sesshoumaru sofocó un gruñido y forzó a su mente a estar en blanco.

Kagome, sin darse cuenta, frunció tristemente a la aún sollozante joven. Parecía no haber nada que hacer más que esperar a que se calmara – algún intento de tranquilizarla la podría perturbar de nuevo. Agarrando la manga de la sirvienta, Kagome hizo un furtivo ademán, indicándole que tomara asiento, y la criada, claramente acostumbrada a esto, suspiro con resignación y se desplomó mientras Kagome se sentó de nuevo y lentamente contó hasta cien.

Aun sentado en el piso, Myouga encontraba el completo fracaso extremadamente entretenido, y no muy alentador tampoco. _Esta debe ser la hime a quien buscaba, _él conjeturó. _Será un increíble golpe de suerte que la hayamos encontrado. Si dejara de llorar, claro._

Kagome continuó contando lentamente. En el ochenta y nueve, los sollozos de Machiko habían disminuido a solo unos pocos cada diez segundos. Kagometomó esto como buena señal e inhaló profundamente.

"¿Hime-sama?"

Amplios, enrojecidos ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y la hime resolló con todas sus fuerzas. "Mis disculpas, miko-sama," ella dijo, aunque la rellena nariz la hizo sonar como, "Bis disculbas, biko-saba." Kagome estrechamente evitó reírse completamente y forzó su expresión a una de preocupación.

"No hay problema," ella le aseguró. "Por favor, dime que te está molestando."

Machiko resolló otra vez. "Bueno," ella dijo. "No se realmente como decir esto, pero ahora que la he conocido, sé que usted entenderá." Kagome notó que sus ojos centellearon en la dirección de Sesshoumaru mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

"Estoy embarazada con un hijo de un youkai."

Recordando verse un poco sorprendida, Kagome asintió compasivamente, indicando que continúe.

Machiko sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo creerlo, incluso ahora," ella dijo, colocando una mano en su mejilla y Kagome notó con urgencia que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas nuevamente. "¡Fue tan de repente!"

A su lado, la criada subrepticiamente viró los ojos. Kagome presionó sus labios juntos. "¿Y?" ella dijo, impaciente a que la muchacha contara la historia para que pudiesen llegar al punto con algo más conveniente.

Para el intenso disgusto de Kagome, la joven hime presionó una mano contra su frente. Su larga, manga azul-medianoche resbaló de su muñeca, exponiendo los kimonos debajo. "¡Fue tan romántico, la forma en la que nos conocimos!"

_Eso lo apostaría, _Kagome pensó poco amablemente.

"Fui separada de mis amigas, y me perdí en el bosque, y la siguiente cosa que supe, es que escuché un fuerte sonido ¡y corrí!" Ella lanzó otro indelicado sollozo. "Y entonces lastimé mi pie, y luego lloré, y luego..." Unos cuantos estrechados dedos se elevaron para quitar una lágrima de forma dramática. "... y luego, él vino por los árboles."

La hime pausó, recordando dramáticamente. Kagome tuvo forzarse a sí misma a no dejar que su mente divagara.

"¡Fue amor a primera vista!" la muchacha dijo efusivamente. "El caminó hacia mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, y no le pude responder. Yo estaba pasmada, e incluso si yo estaba lastimada, él me hizo sentir segura." Ella suspiró. "El era tan apuesto, y fuerte, y apuesto, y listo, y _apuesto-"_

Kagome se sintió en peligro de perder el control sobre la conversación. "¿Cómo supiste que era un youkai?" ella le preguntó rápidamente, interrumpiéndola.

A Machiko no pareció importarle. "¡Tenía las orejas puntiagudas más lindas!" ella exclamó. "¡Ah! Y una cola. Creo que era un perro youkai montañero en disfraz."

Frunciendo, Kagome inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Quieres decir que no sabes?" ella preguntó incrédula.

En el rostro de la hime nació un frenético sonrojo, y ella lanzó su mirada hacia abajo. "Bueno," ella dijo tímidamente, "realmente no tuvimos tiempo para hablar."

Tras ella, Kagome escuchó a Sesshoumaru toser, solo un poco. _Así que _estás _escuchando. _Kagome mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral y empezó mentalmente a hacer una lista de las partes del cuerpo de él que ella iba a purificar primero.

"Ya veo," ella dijo después de un momento. "¿Y qué es lo que deseas de mí?"

El labio inferior de la hime empezó a temblar peligrosamente de nuevo, y su criada colocó una mano en su muslo en advertencia y habló en vez de ella. "Miko-sama," la sirvienta dijo con tono grave, "talvez ¿podríamos hablar sobre esto solo entre mujeres?" Con un notorio levantamiento de cejas, ella miró al estoico youkai apoyado contra la pared trasera.

Kagome se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo explicarle la delicada situación, pero por primera vea Sesshoumaru pareció comprender el sensible asunto. Ella lo sintió rozarla al pasar, y observó mientras él salió por la puerta y dejó la tapa caer en su lugar tras él. Era muy probable que él escuchara de todas formas, pero Kagome decidió que ninguna de sus invitadas realmente necesitaba saber eso.

Una vez que la criada consideró que Sesshoumaru no podría oír, ella se acercó inclinándose. "Como puede haberlo notado, miko-sama, Machiko-sama está excesivamente embarazada."

Echando un vistazo hacia el vientre hinchado de la hime, Kagome evaluó que Machiko estaba, en efecto, extremadamente embarazada, y probablemente estaría dando a luz cualquiera de estos días. Frunciendo, ella asintió, no comprendiendo por qué la sirvienta se veía tan horrorosa, y Machiko tan devastada. "Lo he notado," ella reconoció. Ella observó como los labios de la sirvienta se estrecharon en una línea.

"Entonces también debería saber que este incidente ocurrió hace solo cinco meses," ella dijo." Y aún así la hime se ve como si estuviese en el último de los trimestres. El hijo del youkai esta creciendo más rápido que el hijo de un humano." Meciéndose hacia atrás en sus talones, ella le dio a Kagome una estricta mirada.

"Tememos que las consecuencias de traer al mundo a este niño hasta su último periodo puedan ser graves."

Machiko dejo ir otro sollozo ahogado.

"Nosotras no sabemos que hacer. Por favor, dénos orientación, miko-sama."

Kagome sintió como si alguien la hubiese lanzado en un helado lago, y ella estuviese pisando agua, lejos de la profundidad. Mordiendo sus labios, ella miró hacia abajo y manoseó sus mangas.

Ella había asumido que la hime estaba lista para dar a luz al niño, pero parecía que el bebé era demasiado grande y robusto para que la pequeña muchacha lo aguante. En su propio tiempo, el niño hubiese sido traído por la sección de cesarias y hubiera sido colocado en cuidados intensivos, pero aquí no había tales cosas, y Kagome sabía mejores cosas que intentar alguna clase de operación médica mayor sin entrenamiento. Ella podía remendar heridas, pero no hacerlas, e incluso si supiera ella ciertamente no lo haría sin ayuda, instrumentos esterilizados, y anestesia.

Parecía ser que uno de ellos o ambos morirían.

Y aún...

Había tantos hanyous, y tantas mujeres que los habían parido sin morir. Kagome se preguntaba si los perros de montaña eren especiales en algún sentido, o si esto era un fenómeno en común, y si lo era, ¿Cómo se lidiaba con el usualmente?

Ella levantó su cabeza de nuevo. "¿Podrían disculparme?" ella dijo alegremente. "¡Tengo que preguntarle algo a mi acompañante!" No dándoles tiempo de responder, Kagome se levantó y trotó fuera de la puerta.

Como resultó ser, Sesshoumaru ni siquiera había intentado ser discreto en escuchar tras la puerta; ella lo encontró agachado afuera de la ventana con su espalda hacia la puerta. Su cabeza estaba inclinada con una oreja puntiaguda levantada en dirección a la conversación. Ella imaginó que si él hubiese tenido un cigarrillo, sería un perfecto modelo para hacer cosplay, de un extraño, asesino vigilando.

No enteramente cómoda con darle una patada, ella se decidió por aclarar su garganta suavemente, lo cual causó que el líder demonio girara sobre su eje lentamente en la nieve. Si no hubiese sabido mejor, ella hubiese pensado que él se veía avergonzado. Virando los ojos, ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia los árboles detrás de la aldea antes de ir chapoteando a través de la nieve en esa dirección, y Sesshoumaru se levantó y la siguió.

"Esto me es familiar," le comentó secamente cuando llegaron a detenerse en el lugar donde, no hacía treinta minutos previos, ellos habían estado lanzándose acaloradas discusiones el uno al otro. Kagome no estaba de humor.

"Dime lo que sepas acerca de recibir hanyous," ella exigió.

Lo que sea que él hubiese estado esperando, no era esto. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, confundido.

Kagome parecía estar de mal humor, y le frunció." Dije, ¿Qué sabes acerca de recibir hanyous?"

La mente de Sesshoumaru curiosamente se entumeció. "Nada," el suplió.

Pisoteando el suelo, la miko le lanzó una mirada furiosa. "¿No sabes nada sobre ellos? ¿Son más grandes que los bebés humanos, o este es una anomalía?"

Un repentino alivio lo invadió. "Si," Sesshoumaru respondió rápidamente. "Usualmente son más grandes. Es conocimiento general."

Con gran esfuerzo, dejo resbalar eso. "¿Cómo se lo maneja entonces?" ella preguntó.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el youkai inspeccionó sus aparentemente, perfectamente manicuradas manos. "Usualmente hay una especie de medicina que la madre toma para inducir el nacimiento en el sexto ciclo de la luna que también la ayuda a sobrevivir."

"¿Sabes donde conseguir esa medicina?" Kagome preguntó.

Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza. "No, usualmente es específica para la tribu del youkai involucrado," él le dijo. "Lo que puede ser difícil, ya que la dama en cuestión parece ser un tanto frívola."

Suspirando pesadamente, Kagome estuvo de acuerdo. "Si. Mi madre siempre me dijo que consiguiera el nombre y el número de teléfono. Pensarías que esta joven habría por lo menos deducido su especie."

El líder youkai no respondió, meramente levantó sus cejas.

Kagome lo ignoró y empujó algo de nieve alrededor con su pie, pensando.

Eventualmente alcanzó una conclusión. "Supongo... tendré que encontrar esta tribu," ella dijo, resignación en su voz.

"Esa es una opción," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada. "¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

"No."

"Muy bien entonces," ella dijo. "Entonces lo haremos. ¿Qué sabes acerca de perros youkai montañeros?"

Encogiéndose de hombros elegantemente, Sesshoumaru frunció sus labios muy ligeramente. "Viven un poco lejos hacia el norte de aquí, quizá unos días de caminata en tiempo," él suplió. "Existen varias tribus, así que puede que tome más tiempo del que tu desearías invertir, pero no debería ser un problema el encontrar el correcto si se da una mejor descripción del youkai en cuestión."

"¡Eso!" Kagome dijo firmemente. "Ella debió haberlo visto muy bien, ¿cierto?"

En respuesta, Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja aún más arriba. De repente extremadamente incómoda, Kagome giró en su eje y pisoteó por la nieve y de vuelta a la cabaña, brillando tan roja como una luz de tráfico y siguiéndole el paso, un entretenido youkai en su estela.

Lanzando la tapa a un lado y pisoteando dentro de la habitación, Kagome notó a la hime y a la criada apartarse exaltadas de una aparentemente corta y acalorada discusión. "Necesito una descripción del padre," Kagome anunció. "He sido informada que una medicina esta disponible que ayudará en el parto, pero que es específica para la tribu en cuestión, así que necesito encontrarlo." Con un ademán ella se sentó en su lugar, alcanzó su mochila, y sacó una libreta para notas y un lápiz para así poder anotar la información pertinente. Sesshoumaru escogió ese momento para entrar por la puerta y reanudar su pose de pura reflexión contra la pared.

Para la intensa irritación de Kagome, la hime lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Gracias, mi señor!" ella exclamó, haciendo una reverencia en su dirección. Kagome frunció, pero intentó empujar su irritación a un lado.

Sesshoumaru, siendo él mismo, dijo nada.

La hime continuó mirándolo con gran entusiasmo. "Una descripción, ¿por favor?" Kagome finalmente agregó, cuando pareció que ninguna información estaba por venir.

Sorprendida, Machiko se volvió hacia ella. "¡Ah! Si..." ella dijo. "Um... él tenía cabello largo castaño oscuro... ojos verdes... vestía armadura y tenía una cola color café y lindas orejas con punta, y lindos colmillos pequeños..." ella se detuvo, pareciendo pensar por un momento, aunque Kagome sospechaba que todas sus apariencias de estar pensando eran solamente de mentira.

"¡Ah! Y tenía una cicatriz, empezando desde aquí –" ella señaló su hombro izquierdo " – hasta acá." Ella corrió el dedo hasta su cadera derecha. Kagome no era buena silbando, pero ella hubiese silbado bajo si hubiese podido. Esa era ciertamente una cicatriz impresionante. Ella escribió eso en su cuaderno.

"¿Algo mas?" ella inquirió. La hime sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Él parecía ser un poquito más alto que usted, sin embargo." Ella ofreció "Creo que eso es todo."

Kagome asintió, diligentemente copió la información, cerró el cuaderno, y levantó la mirada para ver a Machiko de nuevo observando fijamente a Sesshoumaru. Kagome aclaró su garganta.

"Machiko-sama," ella dijo amablemente mientras la joven redirigía su atención, "Voy a encontrar al padre de tu bebé, y te traeré la medicina que necesites. Prometo que tú y tu hijo vivirán. No hay por que temer."

Una enorme sonrisa partió el rostro de la muchacha. "¡Gracias, miko-sama!" ella exclamó fervientemente. Ella hizo la mejor reverencia que pudo, su sirvienta siguiéndola

Kagome sonrió e hizo una reverencia de vuelta. "Sería un honor si pasan la noche aquí," ella dijo de repente. "La noche esta fría, y ustedes no deberían estar viajando en esas condiciones."

La sirvienta respondió. "Gracias, miko-sama. Es muy amable."

"Iré a ver si puedo conseguir más bolsas de dormir para ustedes," Kagome les informó, y se levantó sobre sus pies, y salió de la cabaña.

Después de deshacer rápidamente la casa del líder de la aldea, Kagome regresó cargando camas extras para sus invitadas y encontró a Sesshoumaru sentado en la nieve, apoyándose contra el lado de la cabaña.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" Kagome exigió, casi dejando caer las camas en consternación.

"Durmiendo," Sesshoumaru respondió. Los olores de la mujer embarazada y de la sirvienta excesivamente nerviosa casi eran sofocantes dentro de la cabaña, e incluso si estaba frío afuera él había decidido que podría soportarlo más fácilmente que la pestilencia que le recordaba a cosas que estaban mejor enterradas.

"¿Por qué?" ella exigió." "¡Hay mucho espacio allá adentro!"

Por primera vez, Sesshoumaru no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, así que no dijo nada.

Después de un corto momento de silencio, el la escuchó suspirar ruidosamente. "Como quieras," la miko resopló, y se movió exageradamente hacia adentro. El la dejo ir. Era mas acogedor afuera en el frío, de todas formas.

...o...

A la mitad de la noche, Sesshoumaru fue groseramente despertado por una helada mano serpenteando bajo su haori y sobre su pecho desnudo. Con un valiente esfuerzo, él sabiamente se abstuvo de chillar como una nena y abofetear la mano lejos de él.

Con un débil control de su dignidad en su lugar, él lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Machiko retorciéndose contra él, dándole una torcida tímida sonrisa y pareciendo para todo el mundo una prostituta novata, confiada en su habilidad de atraer a un cliente. Sesshoumaru jamás había visto algo tan poco sugestivo en su vida. El observó como ella casualmente movió un helado dedo sobre su tetilla. "¿Le gusta eso, mi señor?" ella respiró, posiblemente en lo que ella pensó era una manera seductiva.

_¡Mátala! _su aún débil mente gritaba, inmediatamente seguido de un, _¡No! ¡No puedes matar! ¡Maldito honor! ¡Huye!_

En el parpadeó de un ojo él estaba tres metros lejos, mirando a la extremadamente embarazada joven gradualmente cayendo sobre la nieve. Lo que vio le dio una breve puñalada de algo, que después de un momento, él reconoció como culpa. Ahora sobre su espalda, ella se veía como una tortuga que había sido puesta al revés, lo cuál era algo patético de ver en realidad, seguro de que podría suavizar incluso el más duro de los corazones.

En la parte trasera de su mente, olvidados recuerdos de repente se revolvieron cuidadosa y dolorosamente, como los suaves, seductivos temblores antes de un terremoto. Otro rostro se derritió sobre el de Machiko, con grandes, suplicantes ojos y suaves manos. En su pecho, su corazón se movió de un tirón dolorosamente, y luego el recuerdo se había ido, y la hime era todo lo que quedaba. Sesshoumaru se permitió rendirse en la crueldad momentánea, echando al espectro del pasado.

El observó con vago interés para ver si ella podría ser capaz de enderezarse sola.

Después de varios momentos de esfuerzo, ella se las arregló para levantarse apoyándose contra la pared y le disparó una mirada llena de dagas. Dada su actual condición, su mirada furiosa era análoga a que él pie de él estuviese siendo perseguido por un gatito.

"Discúlpeme, mi señor," ella dijo fríamente. "No quise ofenderlo."

Manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral, Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente hasta que ella se incomodó y evitó sus ojos. "¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" él finalmente preguntó.

La hime lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto indefenso. "No lo sé, mi señor." Ella dijo. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que no he sido yo misma últimamente. Desde que... bueno... " ella se movió, claramente avergonzada, y dejó una temblorosa mano asentarse sobre su vientre hinchado. "No soy yo misma," ella repitió. Ella ya no se veía frívola e inconstante. En cambio, había una expresión de desesperación y miedo en sus facciones, como si estuviese mirando por un largo túnel sin luz al final.

La muchacha estaba claramente loca. Sesshoumaru decidió que si en la vida debiera tener hijos se iría de viajes prolongados para evitar las repercusiones del embarazo.

"Vete," él le dijo.

Para su profundo disgusto, ella solo se rió tontamente. El la miró fijo.

"¿Qué?" él preguntó finalmente cuando ella no se detuvo.

Ella suspiró unos cuantos respiros profundos, tratando de controlar sus desesperadas y pequeñas risas. "¡Lo lamento!" ella dijo. "Es solo que... ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! ¡No puedo creer que hiciera eso!"

Sesshoumaru no lo pudo resistir. "No sabías su nombre tampoco," él resaltó.

Abruptamente, la hime detuvo su risa y miró hacia otro lado. "Discúlpeme, mi señor," ella dijo finalmente. "Pensé que lo entendería" Ella puso una mano en la pared y empezó a escalar pesadamente sobre sus pies.

_No te intrometas más en esto de lo necesario, _su cerebro le dijo advirtiéndole, pero la curiosidad lo estaba golpeando en la cabeza, exigiendo una explicación. "¿Por qué?" el inquirió.

Momentáneamente distraída de su tarea de levantarse, Machiko lo miró sorprendida. "Su miko, claro," ella le dijo.

"¿Qué con ella?"

Machiko se mordió el labio. "Ya veo," ella dijo. "Perdóneme, yo pensé que... desde que ustedes dos viajan juntos..." ella le lanzó una mirada arrepentida. "Yo pensé que ustedes eran más que solo amigos," ella le dijo finalmente. Ella estaba sobre sus pies ahora, y por alguna razón ella se veía triste y etérea en la nieve que caía.

"No somos amigos," Sesshoumaru le informó.

Con rostro pálido, Machiko ni siquiera rió esta vez. "Ya veo," ella dijo de nuevo. "Lo dejaré ahora, mi señor. Buenas noches a usted."

El líder youkai observó mientras ella se tambaleaba por la esquina y entró de puntillas a la cabaña. Cuando estuvo bien fuera de vista él se permitió a sí mismo un extraño gesto y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza antes de reanudar su posición en el suelo.

El no durmió por el resto de la noche, por miedo a que el pasado se reafirmara.

En cambio, él dejo que su mente se desenfocara, y miró fijamente a la nieve que caía.

...o...

Machiko y su criada se fueron temprano en la mañana, haciendo reverencias y agradeciendo a Kagome. Mientras ellas escalaban con dificultad dentro de su carruaje, Myouga, sentado en el hombro de Kagome, suspiró.

"Parece que nos dirigimos hacia las montañas," él dijo con una pista de resignación en su voz.

Mirándolo con sorpresa, Kagome levantó sus cejas. "¿No te agradan las montañas?" ella le preguntó, volteándose para ir adentro y empacar sus cosas.

Myouga sacudió su cabeza. "No en esta época del año," él le dijo. "Estará más frío allá arriba."

Kagome no había pensado en eso. "Supongo," ella respondió. Probablemente era el tiempo de cubrirse de nuevo, y de repente la idea de caminar no era particularmente para disfrutar. Ella deseó que hubiese alguna forma de llevar con ella un fuego portátil, pero eso probablemente no podría ser, y de nuevo el cuento había arruinado la línea de tiempo. Probablemente tomaría otro mes antes de pudiera ir a buscar a Miroku y Sango, o a sus hijos, y encontró a la idea deprimente.

"Quizás no tome mucho tiempo," ella sugirió, aunque ella misma no creía que el viaje tomaría algo menos de un mes.

Aparentemente Myouga lo pensó también, mientras solamente se encogía de hombros. "Uno siempre puede esperar," él estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero estaré dentro de su ropa, si no le molesta."

"No seas pervertido," ella lo regañó, empujando varios desechos dentro de su mochila.

"¡Kagome-sama! ¡Me ofende que usted impugne mi honor tanto!" la pulga respondió. Kagome solo rió mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Sesshoumaru parado en la entrada. La risa murió en su garganta.

El no se dio cuenta. "¿Se fueron?" él preguntó con arrogancia.

"Hace solo unos minutos," Kagome respondió, y Sesshoumaru asintió.

Kagome frunció. El youkai se veía extrañamente cansado. No había alguna indicación física, como círculos negros bajo sus ojos, pero la manera en que parecía cargarse a sí mismo esta mañana sugería que no había dormido mucho. Había una cierta inclinación en sus hombros que insinuaba cansancio, lo cual era preocupante. Ella no lo había visto de otra manera que no fuera aburrido desde aquella noche – parecen años atrás ahora – que habían hablado él uno con el otro alrededor del fuego en el bosque.

"¿Te sientes bien?" ella le preguntó, preocupación preponderante sobre la necesidad de empezar el viaje.

Si él hubiese sido un hombre de gestos, ella se imaginó que él hubiese agitado la mano, barriendo con ella la pregunta. "Estoy bien."

"Solo te ves un poco cansado," ella continuó. "¿Deberíamos esperar antes de irnos?"

Sesshoumaru estaba ligeramente sorprendido por su declaración. El no había sabido que ella se daría cuenta. "No deseo hablar de ello," él dijo cuidadosamente. "Y si ya has terminado de entretenerte aquí...?"

"Para tu información," ella resopló, "Solamente estoy tratando de asegurarme de que tenemos todo." _Cielos, _ella pensó. _El es tan imposible a veces. ¿Por qué siquiera me molesto?_

Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros y salió.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Kagome le sisió a Myouga.

Myouga ejecutó un encogimiento de hombros similar. "A veces mi señor tiene problemas para dormir," él le dijo. "No es nada para preocuparse, y estará bien mañana. Aunque yo evitaría molestar su lado malo."

"¿Tiene otro lado?" Kagome se preguntó, recogiendo su mochila y caminando fuera. Ella casi se choca con la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

"Te oí," él le informó, antes de voltearse en dirección del Norte.

"Bueno, que bueno que lo hiciste," ella le lanzó, apurándose para formar fila junto a él.

Myouga solo suspiró y se enterró bajo el cuello de su haori mientras el pequeño grupo empezó su viajé a las montañas, y la luz del sol se asomaba por el borde del horizonte, bañándolos en oro.


	16. Capitulo quince

_**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

"_Confía en los hombres y te serán leales; trátalos maravilloso y se mostrarán a sí mismos maravillosos." –_**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

"Si crees que esto va a evitar que yo hable, no será lo que esperabas," Kagome dijo petulantemente.

Sesshoumaru gruñó. "Solo quiero que dejes tu gimoteo," él respondió. "Te quejabas una y otra vez de tu fatiga. Ahora te estoy cargando. ¿Talvez es demasiado esperar que alguna vez seas feliz?"

Kagome bufó. "Aprecio la idea," ella dijo, "pero esto es verdaderamente muy incómodo." Ella se retorció en su posición sobre su hombro, la pesada armadura que él usaba cortándola en el estómago.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada.

"Insoportablemente incómodo," ella intentó de nuevo. "Pero sabes, ahora que me llevas, puedo hablar todo lo que yo quiera y no quedarme sin aliento. ¿No sería eso lindo?"

Sesshoumaru continuo sin decir nada.

"Porque sé que te encanta oírme hablar," ella continuó, moviéndose ligeramente y tratando de apoyar su mentón sobre su mano para así aliviar el peso en su estómago. "Si no, me hubieses arrojado por ese acantilado hace mucho tiempo."

El líder youkai apretó sus dientes. "No pienses que no es una opción que no haya considerado minuciosamente," él espetó.

"¡Ajaja!" Kagome rió nerviosamente. "Pero si quisieras, ya lo hubieses hecho, ¿cierto?"

"Quizás sea mi último recurso," él respondió. "Para cuando alcances el final de mi paciencia."

Kagome pensó en eso. "Solo por curiosidad," ella especuló, "¿Qué tan cerca del final de tu paciencia estoy en este momento?"

"Tan cerca como estoy del borde de este acantilado," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Arriesgando un vistazo hacia su derecha, Kagome tanteó que estaban viajando muy cerca del borde del camino en verdad. Si ella no hubiese podido ver el suelo directamente bajo los pies de Sesshoumaru, ella hubiera jurado que caminaban sobre aire.

Kagome enmudeció. En el cuello de su haori, ella escuchó a Myouga soltar un suspiro de alivio. Después de unos minutos, ella lo escuchó empezar a roncar.

Habían sido cinco días de Sesshoumaru caminando rápida e incansablemente en dirección hacia el norte y forzando a Kagome a mantenerse en un intempestivo paso. Ella supuso que habían hecho un buen tiempo. Aún, cuando cada día surgía sin costuras hacia el siguiente en hora tras hora de exhausto tropiezo a través de los bosques, ella encontró que no le importaba mucho cuanto habían avanzado, solo cuanto más les faltaba por andar, y esa distancia siempre parecía ser la misma: muy lejos. Cada día ella despertaba adolorida y aún cansada, y cada noche ella caía como un globo de plomo dentro de su bolsa de dormir, a veces sin molestarse en comer, lo cual siempre era un mal paso. Cuando despertaba cada mañana, ella ni siquiera tenía la presencia de mente para quejarse, y ella comía paquetes enteros de tallarines secos y los pasaba con una botella de agua que ella usualmente obtenía por la nieve o por el delgado hielo que cubría los riachuelos por los que ellos cruzaban. El agua siempre sabía a cosas silvestres y a musgo, los tallarines eran siempre sin sabor y difíciles de masticar, y cada día ella ansiaba ciruelas más y más.

Myouga se estaba convirtiendo en un acompañante mediocre. Las pulgas no estaban hechas para el clima frío, así que él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo durmiendo en su haori. Kagome siempre lo encontraba desconcertante cuando su ropa empezaba a roncar.

Y Sesshoumaru era tan insípido. Kagome estaba agradecida por su compañía, pero siempre parecía haber un hueco entre ellos. Con Inuyasha, sus emociones siempre hubieron flotado a la superficie, fácilmente accesible e identificable, y así era fácil sentirse cerca suyo y saber que estaba pensando. Pero con Sesshoumaru, a pesar de sus discusiones, ahí permanecía un abismo, amplio y aparentemente imposible de atravesar, y era frío, parado solo en el borde. Kagome estaba harta de eso.

Ellos habían entrado a las montañas esta mañana, y habían estado haciendo un terrible tiempo subiéndola, ya que Kagome se dio cuenta de que había desarrollado un ligero miedo a las alturas y la senda era estrecha y difícil de navegar.

Ni siquiera eran montañas particularmente bonitas para empezar. Eran áridas y frías y el sol se negaba a brillar con nada más que el mínimo esfuerzo. La aguada luz bañaban las aburridas rocas cafés que se elevaban a su alrededor, y Kagome encontraba irritante que la única cosa interesante fuera la espalda de Sesshoumaru, y ese escenario nunca cambiaba. Su cansada mente se había entretenido brevemente imaginando a Sesshoumaru en diferentes atuendos o con diferente color de cabello, pero ese entretenimiento rápidamente se desgastó. Hubo solamente varios momentos en los que ella pudo meterlo dentro de un uniforme de criada antes de que la visión imaginaria de él perdiese su paciencia y la cortara en cintas.

Con frío, cansada, con hambre – ella tenía frío, estaba cansada, y hambrienta tan seguido estos días – y casi terminalmente aburrida, Kagome decidió de que estaba permitida para algún bien-justificado lloriqueo. Así que ella se había quejado, y Sesshoumaru le había dicho que era o callarse y caminar con dignidad, o seguir hablando y ser cargada como una revoltosa niña.

"No creo que hagas eso," Kagome había dicho, tropezando con una roca.

"¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te dio la impresión de que yo no sería leal a mi palabra?" Sesshoumaru había dicho suavemente mientras él parecía deslizarse sin esfuerzo sobre el terreno frente a ella. "¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?"

El le había estado dando cuerda a ella para que empezaran una pelea de nuevo, y ella lo había _reconocido_. Kagome estaba cansada de pelear, pero parecía que no podía detenerse a sí misma. "Si. Eres un gran, gran mentiroso. A ti no agradan los seres humanos, ¿recuerdas? Rin era la excepción. Tú no me tocarías voluntariamente."

"Si fuera tú," él había dicho, su voz baja y peligrosa, "No especularía sobre cosas de las que no se nada."

"Si, bueno," Kagome había hablado entre dientes, un sentimiento de culpa mordisqueando su conciencia. "Aún pienso que no harías eso."

Sesshoumaru había lanzado uno de sus acostumbrados suspiros mientras caminaba ligeramente sobre una formación de roca. "Una vez más, ¿por qué no? Y por favor abstente de toda suposición ofensiva esta vez."

"Porque si," ella respondió, jadeando un poco mientras trepaba tras él, "eso haría las cosas más fáciles para mi, y tu nunca, jamás harías algo para hacer mi vida más fácil."

Sesshoumaru no confirmó ni negó esta acusación, solamente continuó escogiendo su camino por la senda de la montaña.

"De hecho," ella había dicho, porque no se pudo resistir, "pienso que siempre te sales con la tuya para ser una molestia. Eres argumentativo, arrogante, gruñón –"

"¿Gruñón?" él había cuestionado sin darse la vuelta. El sonaba entretenido.

"No me interrumpas," Kagome espetó. "Si, gruñón, y siempre estas presumiendo por ahí como si todo fuera tan fácil para ti y yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo, y hace frío y estoy cansada, y solo quiero terminar con esto, y esa tonta hime pudo haber por lo menos preguntado el nombre del joven y ahora yo tengo que andar buscando perros demonios en las montañas cuando ya he tenido suficiente de estúpidos perros demonios por _varias _vidas y no es solo –"

Había habido un torbellino de actividad, y entonces Kagome se encontró a sí misma con un hombro en su estómago, mirando al piso que se movía bajo los pies de Sesshoumaru, y ahora con la sumada amenaza de ser lanzada por un acantilado.

Kagome no la estaba pasando bien.

Sobre su corazón, espesa, fría fatiga se vertió, formando un charco sobre su centro, endureciéndose donde cayera, pero incluso la insensibilidad del agotamiento no pudo bloquear la resonante soledad.

Bajo sus manos, la fría armadura quemaba y arañaba solo un poco, y bajo ésta, en algún lugar, estaba el hombre. Bajo duras capas estaba el hermano del muchacho que ella había amado, él primer salvador de ella y sus amigos, y un ciento de cosas más que ella solo había vislumbrado fugazmente, entre un respiro y el siguiente. El era su compañero, pero él era resbaladizo y etéreo, como una ilusión óptica que ella podía ver solamente por la esquina de su ojo, difícil de aferrarse a ella, pero imposible de ignorar.

Y ese era el corazón del problema. Ella no podía excluirlo del universo, no podía hacerlo a él no importante. El era irritante, poco amable, y frío, pero aparte de Myouga, él era todo lo que ella tenía; ella parloteaba para llenar el vacío entre ellos, el abismo que ella no podía atravesar. Quizás, ella pensó, si lo llenaba con sus palabras, ella sería capaz de cruzarlo, pero en vez de llenarlo, sus pequeñitos pensamientos se destartalaban uno sobre otro, vacíos y sin sentido, dentro de la grieta sin fondo.

Los silencios de él la hacían más solitaria de lo que ella podría sentirse simplemente estando a solas.

Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales Kagome eligió estar inusualmente callada, sin embargo ella se entretuvo a sí misma observando el hermoso cabello plateado de Sesshoumaru dar vueltas y tambalearse con el ritmo de sus agigantados pasos y el ligero viento. En su mente, ella intentó determinar que tan probable era que Sesshoumaru cumpliera con su palabra de lanzarla por el borde del acantilado. _El dijo que él cumplía su palabra y no es un mentiroso, pero también dijo que no me mataría. Veredicto: probablemente seguro._

Kagome atravesó su propia línea de razonamiento varias veces antes de decidir que era, en verdad, saludable.

"Sesshoumaru -" ella empezó.

"Al menos que vayas a decir, 'por favor lánzame por el precipicio,' te aconsejaría que guardes tu recomendación," Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

"¡Escúchame!" Kagome dijo rápidamente. "¡Dame un minuto, y luego si no te convencí de que me dejes hablar cerraré la boca para bien!"

Sesshoumaru olfateó. Aunque ella no podía ver su rostro, ella estaba segura de que él había puesto la más aburrida expresión, lo cual, ella lentamente había aprendido, significaba que él estaba intensamente interesado en lo que sea que estuviese pasando a su alrededor.

"Tienes cincuenta pasos. Por favor intenta ser interesante," él dijo.

Kagome tomo un profundo respiro, de repente temerosa. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Después de un corto silencio, Sesshoumaru aclaró su garganta. "Estas perdiendo tiempo, miko."

En su mente, Kagome alineaba las palabras, para así sacarlas. "Sesshoumaru," ella dijo. "¿Por qué siempre estamos discutiendo?"

Hubo una pausa en la que Sesshoumaru presumiblemente buscó una respuesta cínica. "Porque siempre eres una molestia?" él respondió.

Kagome apretó sus dientes, intensamente consiente de que él solo estaba apretando sus botones. "No," ella dijo. "¿Por qué siempre estamos peleando? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal alguna vez?"

Bajo ella, sintió que el cuerpo de él bajo la velocidad un poco, como si encontrara que caminar y pensar al mismo tiempo fuese una difícil tarea. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, como si no hubiese comprendido sus palabras.

Suspirando, ella se movió ligeramente en su hombro. "Quiero decir, yo..." ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, solo que tan difícil podría ser. Ella quería conocerlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar a él, cómo escalar dentro de su mente y envolverlo alrededor suyo de la forma que hacía con todos los demás. Había algo ahí, manteniéndola fuera, y ella estaba frustrada.

"Viajamos juntos, pero no te conozco," ella dijo finalmente. Era una declaración franca, torpe y primitiva, y ella hizo una mueca por la indelicadeza de sus palabras. "Lo que quiero decir es que... Supongo, viajar con un acompañante, un poco de corta conversación es agradable de vez en cuando, sin todo el agudo intercambio. Talvez jugar algunos juegos de palabras o algo."

"¿Juegos de palabras?"

"O algo. O podemos llegar a conocernos. ¿Cierto?"

Silencio.

"O... algo..."

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y Kagome miró el pedregoso camino pasar; con cada paso, ella estaba más y más convencida de que él iba a levantarla de su hombro y la lanzaría hacia el barranco. _Talvez me sirva_, ella pensó con tristeza.

Kagome abrió su boca, de repente a punto de llorar. "Solo háblame," ella dijo suavemente. "Por favor."

Sesshoumaru dejo de caminar, y se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento. "Encuentro al diálogo... difícil," él dijo.

"¡Puedo hacer la mayoría de la conversación!" Kagome le dijo rápidamente, animándose.

Lo escuchó resoplar. "De eso, estoy muy conciente."

Bufando, ella se retorció. "Sabes a lo que me refiero," ella dijo.

"¿Lo sé?"

Kagome quería golpearlo, pero se abstuvo, aunque ella se preguntaba si él alguna vez hubo alcanzado un punto con alguien en el cual cada lado se sintiera cómodo con juguetones golpecitos en el hombro. Ella sospechaba que no, y si lo intentaba, ella se retiraría tras un tocón. Kagome pensó brevemente, tratando de buscar una solución. De repente, la encontró.

"Oye, ¿por qué no solo te pregunto algo y tú respondes?" ella preguntó. "De esa forma todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme acerca de ti. ¡No tienes que hacer nada por tu propia cuenta!"

Sesshoumaru vaciló.

"¿Por favor?" ella intentó persuadirlo.

"Ah, esta _bien,_" él dijo, empezando a caminar de nuevo. "Si te va a hacer feliz, lo haré." Su tono de voz claramente decía que él no podía creer que se estuviese sometiendo a sus caprichos, pero Kagome decidió que tomaría lo que ella pudiese.

Ella aplaudió y rió. "¡Genial! Aunque, primero lo primero."

Sesshoumaru sonaba precavido. "¿Qué?"

"Gracias."

El demonio se detuvo de nuevo. "¿Disculpa que has dicho?" él preguntó, sorprendido.

"Gracias," Kagome repitió. "Por llevarme por esta peligrosa montaña. Es mucho más seguro que caminar yo sola."

"Ah." Por alguna razón, Kagome fue sorprendida con la idea de que Sesshoumaru no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradezcan, y ella hizo una anotación mental de hacerlo más seguido. "De nada," él dijo mientras se movía hacia delante otra vez.

"¡Bien!" Kagome dijo. "Es algo incómodo aquí arriba. ¿Puedo solo montar sobre tu espalda?"

"No soy un animal de carga."

"Lo sé," ella le aseguró rápidamente. "Puede ser un poco más fácil para ambos. Ha habido muchas personas que me han llevado a lugares, y en la espalda es definitivamente la mejor forma para ir."

"¿Lo es ahora?" El sonaba entretenido.

"Sip," ella respondió. "Sobre el hombro me hace sentir como un saco de arroz, y si me llevaras en tus brazos, solo te cansarías después de un rato."

"¿En mis brazos?"

Una breve visión de Sesshoumaru cargándola, estilo nupcial, centelleó por su mente, y Kagome se ruborizó. "¡No que tú te rebajarías a hacer eso!" ella dijo rápidamente. "¡Solo digo que no es la mejor opción! ¡Lo cuál es bueno, ya que nunca lo harías! ¡Lo cual es bueno!"

Sesshoumaru enmudeció.

Su rostro quemaba. _Bueno, con este pequeño experimento me salió el tiro por la culata en tiempo record, _ella pensó con abatimiento.

El permaneció en silencio por un rato. Ella se preguntaba si era un sádico de closet y le gustaba verla sufrir. "¿Estás segura que deseas que te permita hablar?" él pregunto finalmente.

"Si," ella respondió. "Si pongo mi pie en mi boca, que así sea."

"Debes disfrutar del sabor de tus dedos, entonces," él dijo.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Sesshoumaru se detuvo. Hubo una cálida mano en su espalda, y entonces él estaba colocándola frente a él gentilmente sobre el estrecho camino. Alcanzado detrás de su cuello, él haló e gran peso de su cabello sobre su hombro mientras él se volteaba y se arrodillaba en el suelo, exponiendo la parte trasera de su armadura hacia ella mientras tendía sus elegantes, manos con garras.

"Muy bien," él dijo. "Sube."

Torpemente, Kagome caminó hacia delante y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella cubría sus caderas desde atrás. Aunque ella había asumido esta posición con Inuyasha miles de veces, siempre había parecido natural con él; con Sesshoumaru, cuya presencia entera gritaba No Tocar, era extraño. Vulgar, inclusive.

El había dicho lo correcto, él no era un animal de carga. Kagome se sintió mal por aparentemente reducirlo a esto.

"Lo siento," ella dijo entre dientes mientras sus codos se conectaban con sus rodillas y él se levantó sin esfuerzo.

"No te preocupes," él respondió. "No hay nadie aquí que pueda ver esto."

Asintiendo, ella se inclinó hacia delante y torpemente descansó su mentón sobre su hombro mientras él se volteaba nuevamente, rápidamente esta vez. Kagome intentó recordar la primera vez que Inuyasha la había llevado de esta forma y no pudo. Ella se preguntó si había sido tan incómodo como ahora.

_Probablemente no, _ella decidió, sintiendo una triste sonrisa halar de su boca. _Estábamos probablemente muy ocupados gritándonos el uno al otro para que nos importe. Talvez cometí un error..._

Ella estuvo en silencio por un momento, observando las largas, sedosas hebras de su cabello volar con el viento. Ellas danzaban sobre su hombro y luego al frente de nuevo, como si estuviesen luchando para regresar a su lugar exacto pero nunca lográndolo. Finalmente ella dijo algo.

"Puedes poner tu cabello en su lugar si quieres," ella le dijo.

"Pero entonces terminarías cubierta por el, Kagome-_sama_," él dijo, burlándose ligeramente.

"No importa, me gusta tu cabello," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru no parecía saber que responder a eso. "Muy bien," dijo con rigidez. Retirando un brazo de debajo de su pierna – una acción que le hizo estrujarlo vergonzantemente más fuerte con sus muslos – él lanzó el pesado montón de cabellos tras de sí. Cayó alrededor de ella, suave y grueso, sin embargo no se atrevió a tocarlo con sus manos, aunque ella lo quisiera. El deseo pareció demasiado atrevido, el impulso demasiado familiar, e incluso si ella estaba cerca de él en este momento, él nunca había parecido estar aún más lejos que ahora.

Las pesadas, brillantes hebras rozaron la piel desnuda de su cuello rápidamente, y Kagome tiritó. _Hora de una distracción, _ella pensó con tristeza.

El incómodo silencio creció mientras ella buscaba algo para decir para difundir la repentinamente bizarra situación. Mirando fijamente el hombro de él, ella finalmente encontró algo.

"Oye," ella dijo, "¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó con esa enorme cosa esponjosa que solías llevar todo el tiempo?"

Hubo una leve pausa. "Esa 'enorme cosa esponjosa'," Sesshoumaru respondió, su tono ligeramente molesto, "era la reliquia de piel de mi padre. Y la extravié."

Kagome frunció. "¿La extraviaste? ¿La pusiste en algún lugar y olvidaste donde? Porque encuentro eso difícil de creer. Era terriblemente grande."

Sesshoumaru no respondió enseguida, y Kagome tomó esto como una invitación a continuar. "Realmente grande. Estoy impresionada de que la hayas llevado contigo tanto tiempo sin que te tragara. ¿La piel no es pesada? ¿No te retrasaba para nada?"

Bajo sus manos, ella sintió los músculos de sus hombros encogerse. "No realmente," él dijo. "Llevarla era un honor – solo al heredero de la Casa se le estaba permitido tocarla."

"¿Y tú la perdiste?"

"Ciertas circunstancias requerían que la dejase atrás," él dijo, pareciendo escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

Un recuerdo le hizo cosquillas a su mente. La primera vez que lo había visto sin la reliquia fue a la luz del fuego, solo hace unos meses para ella, diez años para él. Debió haberla perdido en algún punto entre cuando fue depuesto y cuando la encontró.

"¿Se incendió?" ella preguntó.

Hubo un sonido bajo, y después de unos segundos, Kagome lo identificó como una de sus risas sin sentido del humor. "No," él le dijo. "Se volvió demasiado pesada."

_Se volvió demasiado…? El océano. Que bonito, Kagome. Eso estuvo realmente bien._ "¿Creció demasiado?" ella preguntó, tratando de hacer de eso una broma.

"No."

Ellos continuaron. El sol permaneció inmóvil y cayó en el cielo. El viento sopló. El suelo pasó bajo ellos.

Finalmente Kagome no pudo soportarlo más.

"Bien, ¿sabes que?" se le escapó.

"No, aunque algo me dice que estoy apunto de averiguarlo," Sesshoumaru respondió, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

"Vuelve a llevarme sobre tu hombro y pelea conmigo," ella dijo como si él no hubiese hablado. "Esto es demasiado extraño. No creo que pueda manejarlo."

"¿Pensé que era incómodo en mi hombro?"

"¡Lo _es_, pero es aún más incómodo en tu espalda!"

"Hm," él resopló "¿Debería estar ofendido?"

Frustrada, ella sintió sus manos intentar apretarse en puños, pero ella solo logró apretarlo a él, como si estuviese tratando, con solo tocarlo, de transmitirle solo cuan incómoda era la situación. "No, solo _hazlo_," ella gruñó. "No me gusta esto para nada. Fue una terrible idea. De hecho, probablemente fue la peor idea que jamás haya tenido, y te doy permiso de burlarte de mi sin piedad mientras me bajes _ahora_."

Sesshoumaru soltó un gran suspiro, y sin ceremonia se detuvo y la dejó caer. Kagome golpeó el piso con un discordante porrazo, y en el cuello de su haori, ella escuchó a Myouga moverse, claramente sacudido fuera de su siesta.

"¡Au!" ella gritó. "¡Eso dolió!" Colocando una mano sobre su dolorido trasero, Kagome lo miró con furia, y luego pestañeó sorprendida.

Ceja levemente arrugada y ojos estrechos en doradas líneas, el líder demonio se veía más molesto de lo que ella jamás lo había visto.

"Por favor toma ya una maldita decisión," él espetó. El inclinó su cabeza a un lado y pareció considerar algo. "Insufrible mujer," él añadió.

"_No _soy insufrible," Kagome lanzó de vuelta. "Solo estoy fuera de mis casillas."

"Entonces sea lo que sea, entra a ellas de nuevo," él gruñó, y con la velocidad de un trueno, la lanzó sobre su hombro, giró sobre sí, y saltó hacia delante.

"¡Iip!" Kagome chilló cuando su estómago se sacudió. _Ay, por favor, que no me maree,_ ella pensó desesperadamente. _Eso es todo lo que necesito: otra razón para que él me odie._

"Silencio," dijo Sesshoumaru. "Eres peor que esa detestable hime."

"¡Ah!" Kagome exclamó, su voz algo perdida en el viento. "¡No estoy tan mal! Puedo hablar mucho, pero no soy tan descerebrada."

"Al menos ella sabía cuando detenerse antes de conseguir ser asesinada," Sesshoumaru replicó. "No puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

"¿De que diablos hablas?" Kagome exigió. "¡Tú no le dijiste más de tres palabras a ella!"

Finalmente la comprensión le llegó.

"Espera un minuto..." ella dijo. "¿Por qué estabas tan cansado el día en que se fueron? ¿Le hiciste algo?"

"_¡No!_"

Pero Kagome tenía un papel, retorcerse sobre su hombro para poder reprenderlo más efectivamente. "¡Solo era una niña, depravado! Bien, lo di por sentado, ella obviamente tenía algo de experiencia, ¡pero QUE ASCO!"

"¡No la toqué!" él líder demonio replicó. "Ella me atacó."

"¿Hablas en _serio_?"

"Desafortunadamente así es."

"¡Esa pequeña _libertina!_"

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"¡Bien!"

Hubo silencio.

"Yo creo que esta es la primera vez que los he visto a ustedes dos estar de acuerdo en algo," Myouga dijo, sacando su cabeza debajo del collar de Kagome, recordándole de su presencia y su profunda culpa de privarlo de su sueño.

"Perdón por despertarte de tu siesta," Kagome respondió, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Myouga se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro que seré capaz de recuperarlo si ustedes están en silencio por solo unos minutos."

Kagome se sonrojó sintiéndose culpable. "Seguro, no hay problema."

"¡Gracias, Kagome-sama!" Myouga dijo alegremente antes de voltearse a su señor. "Y usted, Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor no diga algo que la moleste antes de yo poder dormir. Es una falta de respeto a sus mayores."

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru respondió mientras Myouga gateaba bajo el collar de Kagome de nuevo. Por varios minutos, Kagome se mordió el labio para no decir nada hasta que ella escuchó el placentero sonido de los ronquidos emanando de su ropa otra vez.

Estimando que Myouga dormía cómodamente, Kagome saltó a la oportunidad de hablar. Por alguna razón, ella se estaba sintiendo algo engreída. "Oye, eso _es _muy bonito," ella dijo. Ella se retorció contra él de nuevo. "Oye, Sesshoumaru, ¿qué tal se siente?"

Los últimos minutos habían sido extraños para Sesshoumaru. El no estaba acostumbrado a los silencios cómodos, pero se había sentido extrañamente contento con estar en silencio mientras sabía que Kagome también estaba cómoda. Era irónicamente desconcertante para él el compartir tal calma de compañía, y no estaba seguro si le gustaba. La mayor parte de su vida fue gastada manteniendo a otra gente fuera de balance y consolidando su dominio de hierro en delantera; inclusive si estaba en desventaja, él sabía donde estaba parado. Esta paz amistosa era extraña, como si él estuviese tratando de encajar en un espacio de una diferente forma a la de su normal postura. No era incómodo, per se, pero difícil de adaptarse a él.

Por su parte, él estaba muy confundido y frustrado, y completamente inseguro de cómo proseguir. "¿Como se siente _qué_?" él exigió.

"¡Estar de acuerdo conmigo! ¿No se siente bien? ¿Más que siempre estar discutiendo conmigo?"

Sesshoumaru frunció sus labios contra el viento. "Supongo que hay algo de valor en eso," él reconoció. "Sin embargo, no es tan placentero como para hacer de ello un hábito."

"¡Oye!"

"También," él añadió, "por favor deja de moverte, al menos que desees retomar nuestra previa conversación con respecto a barrancos y tu precaria posición con respecto a ellos."

"Eres tan imposible," Kagome resopló, forzando a sus miembros a inmovilizarse, pero ella sintió una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella observó el suelo pasar bajo los pies de él por un rato, y se maravilló de cuan fácil la simple tarea de moverse parecía para él. Moverse era usualmente algo que requería muy poco esfuerzo, pero parecía haber ningún esfuerzo involucrado en absoluto. Inuyasha aterrizaría no muy gentilmente en el suelo antes de brincar de nuevo, pero Sesshoumaru apenas rozaba la tierra con sus pies antes de despejar suavemente otra vez. _No hay duda de porque él siempre parece ser impecable_, Kagome pensó ociosamente. _El no necesita tocar nada para ir a algún lugar_.

El sol caía más rápido en el cielo ahora, la pálida luz tornando a las apagadas rocas a un dorado claro y sería de tarde pronto, y después de eso sería de noche. Kagome ni siquiera quería pensar sobre cuan frío iba ha estar en la montaña una vez que el sol se pusiera; ella había visto las manchas de hielo que se agrupaban en las sombras, y si ella tuviese que escoger una forma de morir, morir congelada no estaba al principio de la lista.

Frunciendo sus labios en consternación, ella se preguntaba si ellos armarían un campamento, o si Sesshoumaru continuaría por la noche hasta que tropezaran con una tribu, si es que una tribu existía en esta montaña. Kagome fue la primera en admitir que no tenía idea de donde estaban, y no estaba segura si reconocería a otro inu-youkai si lo encontraba. Sesshoumaru era el único inu-youkai verdadero que ella conocía, así que ella no estaba segura de si había o no había algo que buscar, o si ellos eran indistinguibles de algún otro youkai a la vista.

Claro, todo eso era un punto de discusión si nunca encontraban uno. Parecía ser que cuando ella quería evitar a los youkai, ellos venían por montones, usualmente buscando su sangre, pero cuando ella los buscaba todos ellos habían decido tomar unas vacaciones colectivas en Fiji y que le habían negado la invitación. La situación hubiese sido graciosa sino fuera tan irritante.

"¿Sesshoumaru?"

Bajo ella, él tropezó ligeramente antes de enderezarse de nuevo.

Removido fuera de la placentera calma de sus zancadas, el líder demonio se recogió a si mismo y se sacudió. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo son los perros montañeros?" ella preguntó. "No estoy segura de si alguna vez escuche de uno."

"Como cualquier otro perro," él respondió, recuperando su velocidad. "Y viven en las montañas."

"¿Son amigables?"

"Supongo. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué uno bajaría de la montaña exclusivamente para copular con una fémina humana. Ellos muy rara vez se alejan de sus guaridas."

Kagome frunció. Algo no parecía estar bien. "Entonces ¿por qué?"

Sesshoumaru esnifó. "No tengo idea. Deberías preguntarle cuando lo encontremos."

Suspirando, Kagome se desplomó un poco en su hombro. "No creo que aprecie que le pregunte eso," ella le dijo.

"Es más probable que no," él dijo.

Un pensamiento suelto la encontró. "¿Qué si no era un perro youkai? ¿Qué si era otra cosa? No confiaría a Machiko ni deletrear su propio nombre, mucho menos reconocer la especie bien."

"Entonces es probable que no lo encontremos a tiempo, y la hime morirá," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Kagome tomó una rápida bocanada de aire en horror. "Eso es _terrible_," ella exclamó. "¡No digas cosas así!"

"¿Por qué no?" él preguntó, confundido. "Es verdad, ¿o no?"

"¡Si, pero tu no lo digas!"

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos. "Esta bien."

"¿Qué otra clase de youkai hay en las montañas?" Kagome preguntó, pensando en voz alta. "Talvez si empezamos por aquí podamos encontrar al chico correcto."

Bajo ella, lo sintió encogerse de hombros.

Kagome cavó por las polvorientas esquinas de su mente, tratando de pensar en animales que viven en las montañas. "Youkai Aves," ella dijo. _¿Qué más? _"Murciélagos youkai, osos youkai. Venados youkai. Perros youkai, gatos youkai—"

Sesshoumaru olfateó el aire. "Lobos," él suplió.

Sobre su hombro, él sintió a Kagome inmovilizarse. "¿Por qué dices eso?" ella preguntó, su voz apretada.

"Porque hay tres de ellos siguiéndonos," él respondió.

La mente de Kagome se apagó.

Sesshoumaru evaluó la situación. Tres lobos youkai, viniendo hacia él a gran velocidad, sin embargo no olían hostiles. De hecho, uno de ellos olía vagamente familiar. Sesshoumaru se preguntó de donde había atrapado ese olor antes.

Plantando un pie firmemente sobre una roca, Sesshoumaru se impulsó y elevó por el aire, buscando un lugar donde aterrizar donde cinco personas no estuviesen apretadas, y lo encontró solo unos cuantos brincos lejos, así él gentilmente golpeó el suelo e hizo camino por el rocoso terreno.

"Urk," dijo su pasajera.

"Intenta no enfermarte," él le dijo. "Da una mala impresión."

Ella no respondió mientras él aterrizaba suavemente, y dentro de segundos había tres lobos youkai parados frente a él, dándole pícaras sonrisas.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" dijo el de la mitad. "¡A pasado mucho tiempo!"

"En verdad," Sesshoumaru respondió. Bajo su brazo, la miko se había inmovilizado aún más. El podía oler su sangre, subir a la superficie de su piel. Rápidamente él la colocó en el suelo, pero ella no se volteó para saludar a los lobos.

Sesshoumaru evaluó la situación, reconociendo al lobo frente a él como un aliado por olor, pero no por vista. Claro, el olor no le interesaba tanto como la vista. El dejo caer su mirada en el pecho del joven youkai.

"Si hubiéramos sabido que venían, hubiéramos mandado a un enviado," dijo el líder. "¿Qué los trae por aquí sin aviso y trayendo tan agradable regalo?"

Sesshoumaru sintió una espina de irritación. "Ella no es un regalo," él le informó al lobo. "Ella es mi acompañante en este viaje." El levantó sus ojos de su cicatriz que corría desde su hombro derecho, bajo el peto, y aterrizando en su cadera derecha. "Y lo que nos trae hasta aquí eres tú, aparentemente."

El lobo lanzó una risa nerviosa. "¿Por qué dices eso?" él dijo, su voz quebrándose un poco.

Sesshoumaru simplemente sonrió malignamente. A su lado, la miko se volteó.

Su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensó que explotaría, y había agua helada en sus venas, derramándose sobre ella, congelándola hasta los huesos, bañándola en frío. Kagome flexionó sus dedos, sintiéndolos temblar, de repente débiles e inútiles en sus costados.

Solo un momento en tiempo, y ella estuvo parada ahí por una eternidad, escuchándolo hablar. Su voz era tan familiar y tan ajena al mismo tiempo, pero ella conocía a este youkai. El mundo se había estrechado en un límite, y una vez que lo atravesara ella sabía que iba o a desmayarse o a llorar, pero ella no podía quedarse en este lugar para siempre.

Lentamente, moviéndose como en un sueño, ella giró sobre su mismo lugar, y ahí estaba él. Largo cabello oscuro, atado hacia atrás en una cola, una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro, fuertes manos en fuertes caderas, tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Lamiendo sus labios secos, ella se forzó a si misma a hablar.

"¿Kouga...kun?"

Pero no. El la miró, y sus ojos eran verdes, no azules, su rostro era un poco más alargado, sus ojos ligeramente más amplios, y a la luz del sol su cabello era castaño oscuro, no negro. El le0 fruncía, y no había reconocimiento en él. "¿Quién eres?" él dijo.

Kagome casi se desmayó de alivio.

"¿Y cómo conoces a mi padre?"


	17. Capitulo dieciseis

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo dieciséis**

"_Lo importante de cuando vas a hacer algo valiente es tener a alguien a la mano que lo presencie."—_

**Michael Howard**

...o...

Mientras se movían rápidamente por el cubil de la tribu Kagome consideró los méritos de saltar de un barranco ella sola, lo cual sería ciertamente mejor que lo que le esperaba al final de este viaje. Ella no le había dicho al hijo de Kouga que su padre había intentado alguna vez convencerla de instalarla en una pequeña cueva con él y criar pequeños medios-lobeznos, optando en vez de eso por reír nerviosamente y mencionar que solo se habían conocido antes. Lo cual era la descripción más insuficiente del siglo. El le había dado una mirada extremadamente dudosa por un largo momento antes de que Sesshoumaru interviniera y anunciara que su asunto era con el cabecilla de la tribu. Kagome estaba avergonzada y se dirigió hacia cierto trastorno emocional, y, con todo, solo podría ser mejor si le preguntaba a Sesshoumaru que la dejara caer y terminar con todo esto. _De hecho_, ella decidió con la curiosa objetividad de los verdaderamente aterrorizados, _yo creo que no me importaría andar por ahí en un valle por miles de años como un inquieto fantasma. Apuesto que es bonito aquí en primavera, y si me aburriera siempre podría espiar a los atractivos jóvenes-lobo tomando baños en los riachuelos. Eso no suena tan mal. _

Sesshoumaru la había arrojado sobre su hombro mirando al frente esta vez, quizás por respeto a su constantemente herida dignidad. El había curvado su brazo hacia fuera y arriba para que su caja torácica se apoyara sobre la curva, su brazo derecho se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello para descansar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de él, y su otra mano adherida a su tríceps tan fuerte que pensó que dejaría moretones. Aún así, era más cómodo descansar sobre sus costillas en vez de su estómago, y ella estaba casi recostada sobre el cuerpo angular de él, así que la gravedad parecía presionar menos de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Como resultado de este feliz cambio de circunstancias ella estaba en la posición ideal para capturar una muy buena vista de las bien proporcionadas piernas del lobo youkai frente a ella, el paisaje que probablemente la estaba conduciendo hacia tan impuros pensamientos.

No, pasar el resto de la eternidad mirándolos correr por ahí y sudar y posiblemente desnudarse no parecía malo en absoluto. Excepto, conociendo su suerte, que todos ellos se mudaran a alguna otra estúpida montaña y ella no los viera otra vez, y ¿no se lamentaría entonces? Y ¿los lobo youkai siquiera tomaban baños? Ella nunca había notado a Ko – _ellos _oler particularmente frescos, pero no eran apestosos tampoco. Su ceja se arrugó en concentración, inquietando esa pequeña minucia como un gatito con un fragmento de cuerda. Era ciertamente mejor que pensar sobre el encuentro por venir.

Excepto que el encuentro por venir no dejaría de _darle golpecitos _insistentemente. Ella miró de reojo a Sesshoumaru en un intento de percibir lo que él pensaba de esta situación, pero él se veía aburrido y distante como siempre, así que ella miró hacia otro lado.

Realmente no había nada que hacer. Ella iba a tener que ver a Kouga de nuevo.

Y ella _quería _verlo. Verdaderamente, sinceramente quería hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de si él la querría ver a ella. Sabía que cuando lo viese, mayor, no el joven hombre que recordaba, no sabría decir que haría ella. Sesshoumaru parecía no envejecer, pero ella no tenía idea de los otros youkai. Kouga podría ser un muy anciano hombre ahora, inclinado y marchito, cabello alguna vez negro, blanco como nieve, como el cabello que siempre le gustó y no cambiaría por cierto afecto. Ella se preguntaba si estaría enojado porque ella se había ido, que ella había, al final, escogido dejarlo atrás inclusive cuando Inuyasha no era más suyo; o quizá no enojado, pero feliz, porque obviamente tenía un buen hijo y rango y todas las cosas que él no hubiese tenido si él la hubiese hecho "su mujer", como a él siempre le gustaba decir.

Horriblemente, la felicidad de él sería peor que su enojo o su tristeza. Kagome se preguntaba cuando se había vuelto tan egoísta que preferiría ver el malestar de alguien más para reponer sus propios sentimientos. No era que a ella no le hubiesen roto el corazón o humillado antes, después de todo; ella había tenido mucha practica. Ella era una estudiante de las buenas artes de la miseria, mucha de esta auto-infligida. Cuan enteramente descorazonador.

Si tan solo ella pudiese correr, excepto que ahí Sesshoumaru probablemente la perseguiría y eso podría probar ser aun más vergonzoso.

"¿Sesshoumaru?"

Sin realmente hacerlo, él le dio la clara impresión de que viró los ojos. "¿Qué quieres ahora?" él preguntó, sin molestarse en voltear su cabeza para mirarla. En su voz había un trasfondo de irritación, y algo más agudo y no identificable, diferente del usual embotado aburrimiento o el sarcasmo a orillas.

Kagome estaba demasiado preocupada como para oponerse a su tono de voz. "¿Conoces a Kouga?" ella preguntó. De repente pareció muy importante saber la respuesta tan rápido como fuera posible y pelear solo la retrasaría en esa búsqueda.

Ella observó con fascinación como un músculo saltó en su mandíbula. "Si," él dijo bruscamente. El aún no la miraría, y bajo la piel de su cuello gruesos tendones saltaron, agudamente definidos en la descolorida luz del atardecer. Kagome pestañeó. El había estado enojado antes, pero ella pensó que jamás lo había visto tan tenso; incluso ella no inspiraba esta reacción en él. Pronto ella empezó a caer en cuenta de que él estaba haciendo rechinar sus dientes con extremo prejuicio, y la acción parecía tan fuera de lugar que era extrañamente hipnotizante, como si lo hubiese sorprendido a él haciéndose trenzas francesas en el cabello, o posiblemente haciendo piruetas en los prados de temprana mañana como alguna clase de Baryshnikov blindado.

La imagen mental causó una efervescente risita que ella no pudo reprimir a tiempo. El demonio le disparó una penetrante mirada. "¿Es esta situación divertida para ti?" él preguntó ácidamente. "Porque no pareces estar en ninguna clase de posición para estarte riendo."

Ella se congeló. "¿Por qué dices eso?" ella exigió, salió de su pequeño y fascinante mundo y regresó a la realidad. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Sesshoumaru esnifó con desdén. "Tengo mis formas de saberlo," él dijo enigmáticamente.

Kagome no se lo creía.

"¿_Cuáles_ formas?" ella quería saber. El pánico que había estado tratando de evitar con pensamientos de jóvenes-lobo desnudos se estaba hinchando bajo su busto ahora. No parecía tan grande por el momento, pero Kagome sabía que no era así. Seguro, que empezó con solo una marejada en el océano, pero mil millas después habían "docenas heridas" y "daño de propiedades" y alguna clase de premio periodístico para cualquier fotógrafo que fue lo suficientemente suertudo para capturar la ola sísmica del siglo, y ella definitivamente iba a comenzar a entrar en pánico a menos que obtenga respuestas. ¿Solo cuánto sabía Sesshoumaru, de todas maneras? El conocía a Kouga, así que él puede que conozca la conexión entre ellos, y por alguna razón ese pensamiento era agudamente incómodo. Este se sentó en su cerebro, un pequeño punzante erizo de extrema desconfianza en sí misma.

"¿Qué formas?" ella sonsacó.

Sesshoumaru se negó a responder. El se veía, por falta de una mejor palabra, resueltamente molesto. Sus labios se habían adelgazado muy levemente, sus cejas recogidas hacia abajo en consternación, y él miraba hacia el frente, como si anticipara un futuro lleno de necesaria y tediosa excitación. Era un tanto desconcertante. Kagome sintió el miedo revolverse de nuevo.

Ella aclaró su garganta en lo que era sin duda un profundo desacertado intento para recordarle a él de su existencia. El aún no decía nada.

"Um," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru miró directo adelante.

"Digo," Kagome resaltó ligeramente, "¿Qué formas?"

Sesshoumaru la ignoró.

Cerca de menearse fuera de su agarre y desnudarse para llamar su atención, ella se había quedado sin ideas. Bueno, excepto por una idea que parecía suicida, pero, tomando en cuenta que él probablemente no la mataría frente a tres lobos, ella decidió ejecutarla.

Deliberadamente, Kagome extendió una mano y lo golpeó en la cien. "Sabes es grosero el ignorar una pregunta," ella le informó petulantemente.

Por primera vez desde que ellos habían empezado a seguir a los lobos, Sesshoumaru se volteó hacia ella. El pestañeó, viéndose ligeramente aturdido.

"¿Qué?" dijo él.

"¿Vas a responder mi pregunta o no?" ella exigió.

El no parecía estar escuchándola, pero estaba en vez de eso estudiando el rostro de ella con lo que probablemente pasó como asombro. "¿Acabas de golpearme en la cabeza?" él preguntó, su voz bordada con incredulidad, como si alguien jamás lo hubiese golpeado en la cabeza en su vida. De hecho, eso era probablemente cierto. Kagome vagamente se sintió orgullosa de ser la primera – un ambiguo honor para ser exacto, pero uno que sin duda era raramente otorgado. El miedo debe estar nublando su juicio.

"Lo hice. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" ella preguntó.

El abrió su boca para responder.

"Teniendo en mente," ella le recordó vivamente, "que prometiste no matarme."

El cerró su boca para torcerla en gran disgusto. "¿Prometí no lastimarte?" él preguntó después de un momento.

Kagome repasó rápidamente las condiciones de su trato y fue desagradablemente sorprendida por encontrar de repente un algo largo y aterrorizador resquicio. ¿Talvez él no recuerde realmente las condiciones de su acuerdo? Uno siempre puede esperar, ¿cierto? "Er, si," ella mintió con rapidez. "Si, lo hiciste."

Ojos dorados se estrecharon, y Kagome sintió su corazón reducir su velocidad en un horrorizado alto.

"Sabes, yo prefiero pensar que no lo hice," él dijo. El apretó su empuñadura alrededor de ella.

Con helado horror, Kagome observó como él levantaba su otro brazo. Su larga manga cayó hacia atrás en cámara lenta, revelando su muñeca con franjas y sus dedos con garras, y él la alcanzó, rostro satisfecho, actitud relajada, como si se fuera a tomar su tiempo desmantelándola, y él lo disfrutaría –

La mano de Sesshoumaru rozó su mejilla, y su aliento abandonó sus pulmones.

Entonces él le dio un capirotazo en la oreja.

Por más de un segundo, ella estuvo demasiado impresionada como para hacer algo más que mirar como él regresaba su atención de vuelta al camino por delante, su expresión de extrema auto satisfacción proyectando un deleite que pudo haber sido sentido a través de una pared de ladrillos. Entonces el dolor la golpeó.

"_Au,_" dijo ella con tono acusador. "¡Eso dolió, idiota!"

"Entonces mi objetivo ha sido alcanzado," él respondió.

"¡No, eso realmente me dolió!" Su propia mano voló hacia su oreja, y estuvo aliviada cuando sus dedos fallaron en encontrar una humedad ahí. Sin embargo.

"No creo que esto sea realmente justo," ella se quejó.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no? ¿Acaso no heriste seriamente a mi persona? ¿No se me está permitido responder como pago?"

Su pequeño puño enrollado golpeó su peto en frustración, y por un latido y medio sus pies parecieron vacilar sobre la resbalosa gravilla que volaba bajo ellos, pero ella estaba demasiado molesta para que le importara. "Primero," ella dijo "la única cosa que herí fue tu preciosa dignidad, y segundo, tú tienes garras. ¡Yo no tengo garras! Tú tienes una injusta ventaja."

Sesshoumaru pareció contemplar esta declaración por un momento antes de asentir de forma brusca. "Si," él estuvo de acuerdo. "Parece que si la tengo." El no parecía estar muy avergonzado con la idea.

_Estúpidos, estúpidos demonios con sus estúpidas, estúpidas garras y sus estúpidas, estúpidas sucias tácticas, _Kagome refunfuñó mentalmente. Ella se volteó hacia otro lado y levantó su nariz en el aire tan bien como pudo cuando la natural posición de su cabeza hubiese estado en su axila. "Y no has respondido mi pregunta aún," ella le anunció al mundo.

En el viento, el sonido de risas alcanzó sus orejas.

_Genial, _ella pensó. _Ahora los lobos se ríen de mí. Este es el día más humillante jamás, incluyendo esa vez en el jardín de infantes cuando mis calzones cayeron alrededor de mis tobillos en la mitad de la clase, y se va poner PEOR—_

Ella escuchó a Sesshoumaru lanzar un suspiro exasperado, y luego su mano estaba en la mandíbula de ella, insistentemente volteándola hacia él. No era violento ni doloroso pero ella bien podría haber estado luchando contra acero. Con su brazo él la enrolló ligeramente hacia adentro, de modo que ella tuvo que apretarse contra su pecho blindado mientras él la maniobraba pacientemente de modo que su cabeza era arrastrada frente a él, su oreja al nivel de sus labios.

Kagome sintió que él estaba tomando por completo demasiadas libertades con su persona, pero no pudo encontrar su voz para decirlo.

Lo cual, al final, era probablemente bueno, mientas que Sesshoumaru abrió su boca y habló bajo, para que solo ella pudiese oír.

"Conozco a Kouga," él empezó, aliento cálido en el frío aire, "pero no nos agradamos el uno al otro. Si no fuese por el beneficioso trato mutuo que tenemos, probablemente lo asesinaría."

Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire, pero él continuó como si ella hubiese estado en silencio. "Por como sé, tú podrías estar en una posición mucho más incómoda de lo que nosotros habíamos anticipado originalmente, cualquier imbécil podría ver que estás preocupada. No conozco tu relación con el lobo, pero te aconsejo que te calmes, para que no delates aquello que no deseas."

Ella movió su mandíbula en su mano, buscando su voz, encontrándola. "¿Como qué?" ella le preguntó, casi temerosa. ¿Qué más podría ella revelar con solo una mirada, o un nervioso gesto?

"Estoy seguro de que no lo sé," él esnifó, su voz elevándose a su nivel normal. Abruptamente el libero su mentón y la reposicionó en su brazo, claramente terminando con lo que sea que tenía que decir. Ella apretó más su hombro, repentinamente fuera de balance y aturdida en silencio.

Delante de ella, vio al hijo de Kouga voltearse, y se dio cuenta de que él había estado observando su intercambio. Kagome se preguntó si había escuchado de todas maneras, a pesar de las precauciones. Estaba consternada de encontrarse a sí misma cruzando los dedos y contra toda esperanza de que Kouga no la reconocería.

Ella permaneció en silencio por el resto del viaje. A su alrededor las sombras se hacían más y más profundas, hasta que la noche puso sus largos dedos sobre ellos, escudándolos de la luz; el aire se hacía agudamente más frío, filtrándose dentro de su ropa, cortándola por las mejillas, y sacando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos para perderse en el viento, en su cabello, para nunca más ser encontradas.

Kagome se sintió muy sola. Ella flexionó sus dedos contra la línea de músculo en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, solo para asegurarse de que aún estaba ahí, aún sólido, que no había desaparecido. Contra su espalda ella sintió un correspondido movimiento ligero de sus dedos, y entonces ellos estuvieron elevándose sobre un valle iluminado con campamentos, descendiendo dentro del campo de los lobos.

...o...

Myouga dejó sus desgastados huesos descongelarse en la calidez del fuego y trató de ignorar la crepitante tensión en el aire a su alrededor. En su experiencia, la cual era larga y algo más expansiva de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, la tensión era o eventualmente rota o relajada, y no había sentido en trabajar en algo que desaparecería si le daban el tiempo suficiente, especialmente cuando ésta no tenía nada que ver con él. Suspiró y extendió sus cuatro manos hacia las llamas mientras detrás de él Kagome miraba fijamente hacia la mugre y Sesshoumaru esperaba impacientemente a Kouga a que apareciera.

Al otro lado de su pequeño séquito, el hijo de Kouga, cuyo nombre, terminó siendo Akiyama, los miraba con una expresión que rebasaba los bordes entre la sospecha y la curiosidad. El no había dicho más de tres palabras desde que habían llegado. Inclusive Myouga, a quien le gustaba pensar que él era notoriamente magnánimo, pensó que esto era en cierto punto grosero, y esperaba que su amo se estuviese distrayendo lo suficiente para abstenerse de corregir el comportamiento de su anfitrión en una forma posiblemente sangrienta.

En algunas maneras, la pulga reflexionó malhumoradamente, era una desafortunada cosa el haberse encontrado con el clan de Kouga. Ciertamente la hime y su hijo serían salvados, pero él encontró esa idea ser un frío consuelo cuando su propia vida parecía estar en mucho mas peligro que cuando él había estado durmiendo. Palabras acaloradas serían probablemente intercambiadas en algún punto, y también estaba la posibilidad de una pelea, y peligro, y, considerando todas las cosas, él deseó que el fuego no lo hubiese calentado lo suficiente para despertarlo. Al menos él hubiese estado bien descansado en sus últimas horas si se le hubiese permitido continuar roncando. Desgraciadamente, no parecía poder ser. Muy pocas cosas que no involucraran peleas parecían no estar predestinadas. _¿Por qué no pudo nunca ser predestinada una buena comida o una pacífica jubilación? _Él pensó. Myouga especulaba melancólicamente sobre cual pecado él habrá cometido para invocar esta clase de retribución de karma. Sea lo que hubiese sido, él estaba definitivamente arrepentido.

El miró sobre su hombro a su amo y a Kagome y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Sesshoumaru había retirado su acostumbrada fachada de combate fuera de su armario mental, le había quitado el polvo, y se la había puesto como si fuera una armadura encantada. Inclusive si estaba sentado, sus hombros levemente encorvados, y aunque sus manos estaban dobladas dentro de sus mangas, una estaba resignada con la incómoda idea de que definitivamente ellas no debían quedarse ahí. Su expresión era oscura; no lo suficiente para ser insultante, pero decisivamente lo suficiente para indicar que sin duda se volvería atronadora con la más mínima provocación.

En cuanto a Kagome, estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas; a su lado, su mochila, su carcaj, y arco estaban recostados con cuidado. Ella hubiese sido un perfecto retrato de la humildad y la modestia si no se viera tan miserable. Todo su cuerpo se doblaba hacia dentro, como si quisiera hundirse en su ropa y desaparecer.

Ellos eran, considerándolo todo, un extraño par, como si los niveles naturales de sus emociones hubiesen sido noqueados fuera de balance, y ahora Kagome llevaba todas sus preocupaciones y Sesshoumaru estaba erizado con sus furias combinadas. El efecto era ese de los irritables oponentes quienes no obstante siempre estaban al borde de sentimentaloides lágrimas. Era inquietante.

Myouga se volvió al fuego y rozó sus manos juntas, tratando de calentarlas, y deseó que él y su amo nunca hubiesen dejado La Casa de la Luna. Al menos tendría una cálida, suave cama...

Casi no hubo advertencia. Solo hubo el roce de muchos cuerpos levantándose en una posición erguida – tras él escuchó a Kagome levantarse de un salto – y de repente Kouga se avecinó a través de la oscuridad, escabulléndose de las sombras para venir a descansar contra la luz. Detrás de él, Kagome hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta.

Un mareo amenazó en tomarla, y ella se sintió de repente muy, muy cansada. Sus párpados palpitaban como si insistieran en dormir. En sus huesos, ella sintió oscuras cosas pesar demasiado por su cuerpo, cosas que ella pensaba que ya había arreglado. Irracionalmente, una chispa de ira se encendió.

Ella había imaginado a Sango y a Miroku como una vieja pareja. Ella había intentado envolver su mente alrededor de Shippou como un adulto. Había previsto cualquier cantidad de posibilidades para Kouga, pero toda su preparación empalideció con la repentina conmoción de verlo frente a ella.

El ni siquiera tenía la decencia de _verse _impactante. El solo se veía bien. Mayor, pero no demacrado. Había líneas en su rostro, pero eran líneas de risa, no de preocupación, y su largo cabello negro, aún recogido en su acostumbrada cola - tenía rayos grises. Había extraviado la cinta para la cabeza, lo cual, considerándolo todo, era bueno, y parecía haber adquirido más músculos de alguna parte, pero más que eso él era _él_: de mediana edad y saludable y enviando ecos de nostalgia a través del repentinamente silenciosos confines de su cabeza.

Entonces, mientras ella se daba cuenta de que él realmente estaba en la parpadeante luz de la llama, la reacción de ella hacia él fue tan violenta que sintió sus rodillas temblar y amanerando con combarse bajo ella. A sus costados sus dedos picaban por tocarlo, por abrazarlo, para asegurarse a sí misma de que él – quizás ningún otro, más que _él _– estaba vivo y feliz y completo, que no había caminado por ese largo camino hacia la oscuridad donde no lo podía alcanzar, de que no se había ido hacia donde ella no podía seguirlo. El estaba aquí.

Su corazón se enredó alrededor de sí mismo dolorosamente. Oh, cuanto lo había _extrañado_.

Tontamente, ella se dio cuenta del pesado silencio, de mucha gente que había dejado de respirar al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás parecían estar mirándolos fijamente a los dos con clamorosa, contenida respiración, como si solo fuesen personajes de una obra de teatro.

Ella observó en cámara lenta como su rostro se derritió fácilmente en un ceño.

_Fabuloso_, ella pensó. Por no tener nada mejor que hacer, ella le dio su mejor aguada, sonrisa de disculpa, como si eso fuera a compensarlo todo.

Su boca se torció. Entonces él levanto su brazo para apuntarla de forma acusadora.

"_Tú,_" él dijo, voz medio estrangulada, tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo. Ella había visto esa postura tantas veces, pero solo cuando enfrentaba a un enemigo. El nunca antes, la había usado contra ella, y por un segundo Kagome sintió su estomago caer fuera de su cuerpo. A su lado Sesshoumaru tuvo un tic, precursor a un movimiento que podría o no haber sido mortal. Ella nunca supo.

"Tú," Kouga dijo de nuevo, sacudiendo su sentencioso dedo, repentinamente pareciendo, bizarramente, como un padre exasperado. "tienes una _explicación_ que darme. Después." Entonces él cruzó sus brazos y se volteó para dirigirse a Sesshoumaru.

"Declara tu asunto," él ladró- Y eso era todo.

Kagome se sintió un poquito engañada. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Sesshoumaru había dado un ligero paso frente a ella, como si bloqueando su vista también pudiese bloquear sus pensamientos también, y ella la cerró de nuevo mientras él hablaba suavemente en el silencio.

"Tu cría," él anunció, y Kagome pensó que él podría estar demasiado complacido haciendo esto, "accidentalmente ha procreado un hijo hanyou."

La sutilmente alumbrada oscuridad más allá del fuego central erupcionó en actividad. A su alrededor, Kagome escuchó pies arrastrarse y frenéticos susurros, y frente a ella el rostro de Akiyama se escurrió de todo color. Por un momento, ella sintió pena por él. En algún lugar fuera del círculo de luz, hubo una erupción de risas; ella solo podía imaginar como sonaba para el joven que parecía estar en peligro de desmayarse sobre el fuego. Ella vio cabezas voltear y cuerpos saltar en pie e irse, probablemente a esparcir las notcias.

De hecho, los únicos demonios que no estaban actuando de forma escandalizada eran Sesshoumaru y el mismo Kouga. El lord demonio se veía tan insípido como siempre, aunque probablemente solo, Kagome sospechaba, por fuerza de voluntad. Kouga simplemente lo miraba furiosamente, y solo un tic de músculo en su cuello ocultaba su sorpresa e irritación.

Después de unas cuantas erupciones de crueles risas más y una gran cantidad de risitas disimuladas y susurros silenciados la tribu que los rodeaba empezó a tranquilizarse, ansiosa de disfrutar el resto del espectáculo. Kouga esperó pacientemente, probablemente recolectando sus pensamientos tras su tormentosa cara. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio de nuevo, él habló. El ni siquiera miró a su hijo, en cambio mantuvo sus ojos en el rostro inexpresivo de Sesshoumaru.

"Akiyama," él dijo imperiosamente, "¿es esto cierto?"

La sangre que había tan recientemente abandonado su rostro regresó con una venganza. Kagome observo con asombro como él de repente se ruborizo tanto, que se preocupó de que podría explotársele un vaso sanguíneo. El abrió su boca, pero no vino ningún sonido, así que la cerró de nuevo. Bajo la piel de su garganta su manzana de Adam subió y bajó mientras intentaba recuperar su voz.

Kouga no parecía tener ganas de esperar. "¿Y bien?" él dijo bruscamente.

Akiyama se sacudió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado. "¡Talvez!" él se las arregló para chillar.

Un pequeño torbellino de risitas se esparció por el círculo de luz, y el los labios del joven lobo se adelgazaron de furia.

Kouga había cerrado sus ojos. Muy lentamente, él levanto una larga, endurecida mano hacia su frente y empezó a masajear sus sienes con su dedo medio y su pulgar, como si estuviese intentando calmar la situación fuera de su cerebro.

"¿Y Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, contándome esto?" Kouga preguntó, sin abrir sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru ejecutó un elegante encogimiento de hombros, y volteó para ver sobre su hombro a Kagome. No pudo ver la expresión de la cara de él, pero ella no dudo en que él quería que se ocupara desde ahí.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar, y se sorprendió de que su voz haya salido calmada y clara. "La hime que lleva a su hijo nos dio su descripción," ella dijo. "Hay poca duda."

Kouga no la miró, y ella sintió en su corazón una punzada, solo un poco. "Y ahora que nos has traído estas noticias, ¿Qué esperas que hagamos nosotros?" él preguntó.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su acompañante, pero pareció que él había apagado su cerebro en esa irritante forma suya y estaba mirando fijamente al medio de la distancia sobre el hombro de Kouga. Ella arrastro su mirada de vuelta al rostro de Kouga, obscurecida por la mano que estaba aún masajeando lentamente sus sienes. "Ella necesita la medicina requerida para la labor de parto, o ella y su hijo morirán."

Una sonrisa parecía halar sus labios. "Dime, Kagome -" ella se sintió desmayar "- ¿cómo sabes que es un hijo si aún no ha nacido?"

_¡Pregunta difícil! _Kagome pensó. Hubo un destello de algo nostálgico en su pecho, y ella se preguntó exactamente cuando Kouga se había vuelto tan perceptivo. El descarado e inconsciente príncipe lobo que ella había conocido parecía haber huido, huido hacia otro lugar de donde nunca podría regresar, y dejo a este firme, deliberado hombre en su lugar.

Kouga aún estaba esperando. "Hay formas de saberlo," ella inventó rápidamente, robándole una pagina de evasión del libro de Sesshoumaru.

"¿Qué tipo de formas?" Kouga quería saber.

"Eso queda entre ella y yo," Kagome dijo, procurando insinuar que era un asunto de mujeres, no para ser discutido entre compañía mixta. Mientras menos gente supiera de las historias, mejor.

"Hmm," él respondió pensativamente.

Kagome recordó justo a tiempo no morderse el labio de preocupación, no fuera que diera alguna señal.

Kouga estuvo inmóvil como una piedra por un largo momento. Luego, como si hubiese llegado a una decisión, se volteó hacia su hijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kagome intentó no mirar sus músculos tensarse bajo su bronceada piel y se preguntó en consternación cuando se había convertido ella en semejante colegiala calentorra.

"Hijo mío," Kouga declaró en voz alta, "partirás mañana a recoger las hierbas necesarias."

Akiyama se puso de pie en un salto, inclinándose hacia delante, sus palmas volteadas hacia arriba en súplica. "Pero -"

"Pero _qué_" Kouga preguntó peligrosamente.

El muchacho pareció recuperar su cabeza y se enderezó. "Esto no es culpa mía, padre," él dijo tan alto como pudo.

En la parpadeante luz del fuego, la sardónica distorsión de la boca de Kouga parecía amenazante. "¿Si?" él dijo, sacando la palabra.

Kagome sintió como si su cerebro se hubiese dañado. Si Kouga hubiera sido una mujer, él hubiera sido la exacta imagen de su madre cuando estaba muy descomplacida con algo que alguno de sus hijos había hecho. Era casi gracioso. Casi.

El rostro de Akiyama cayó y cruzó sus brazos mientras farfullaba algo que solo su padre pudo oír.

Kouga resopló. "Eso es de ninguna trascendencia. Esta aún es tu responsabilidad." El se veía intensamente entretenido.

Akiyama, por otro lado, no estaba feliz. Con furia se volteó en sus talones y se fue airado entre la gente, quienes abrieron camino para él.

"¡Mañana en la mañana!" su padre gritó tras él. "Cuando el sol salga."

Lo que sonó como un refunfuñante asentimiento regresó, y luego toda la tribu estaba dando risotadas a su alrededor. Kagome falló en ver el humor en la situación, pero aparentemente los lobos encontraron toda la cosa increíblemente divertidísima.

Cuando finalmente se hubieron calmado Kouga se volteó y miró a sus visitantes de nuevo, como si los estuviese juzgando. Kagome intentó no moverse nerviosamente bajo su mirada; a Sesshoumaru pareció no importarle.

Después de un momento Kouga pareció tomar una decisión. Les dio la espalda y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca.

"¡Escuchen, perros sarnosos!" él gritó. "Estos dos son nuestros invitados, ¡así que compórtense! Para variar."

En la oscuridad más allá de la oscuridad, los lobos aullaron y silbaron, y Kagome se sintió muy, muy expuesta. Inconscientemente ella dio un paso hacia Sesshoumaru.

Kouga bajó su mano y la ondeó hacia alguien en el gentío, quien se acerco frente a la luz. Kagome había estado esperando que fuese Ginta o Hakkaku, pero el rostro iluminado era de alguien no familiar. Ella intentó contener su decepción de burbujear hacia la superficie.

"Instálalos," ella lo escuchó ordenar. "Fondo de la cueva más alta. Consigue unas pieles para la joven, también." Entonces él caminó hacia la oscuridad, dejándola con punzadas de remordimiento y triste.

El lobo que no era familiar los miró y destelló una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaba sin prisa hacia ellos. El agito su mano hacia las pertenencias de Kagome. "Toma eso si los quieres mantener," él dijo perezosamente. Kagome se apresuró en colocar su mochila y su aljaba sobre su hombro. Ella mantuvo su arco en su mano; ella se sintió de repente horriblemente incómoda, en la mitad de esta tribu que no parecía conocerla. El lobo ya se había retirado, y Sesshoumaru caminando, con mesura y firme tras él, su brillante cabello siendo la única cosa que ella podía seguir. Tropezando con sus propios pies ella se apresuro hacia ellos.

Un segundo después ella sintió pequeñitos pies en su clavícula, y Myoga colocó una mano contra su cuello.

"¿Kagome-sama?" él dijo, sonando preocupado.

Kagome no respondió, solamente agachó su cabeza y apretó los dientes, obligándose a si misma a no llorar mientras se movía por la oscuridad. A su alrededor ella pudo sentir el cálido aliento de los lobos, y ella mantuvo sus ojos en los pies de Sesshoumaru para así no mirar hacia arriba y verlos mirarla lascivamente.

Todo repentinamente pareció tan inútil – su esperanza, su esfuerzo, su amor. Ella estaba en compañía de extraños. Ella estaba donde ella quería estar, pero alguien le había apagado las luces, y el mundo a su alrededor se hizo de repente siniestro, cruel, recogidos en peligrosos ángulos que la cortarían si se acercaba demasiado.

Ella había encontrado a un lobo llamado Kouga, pero el joven que ella había conocido ya no vivía dentro de su piel, y ella había sido tonta en pensar que podría haber sido de otra manera.

…o...

Alguien sacudía su hombro. Kagome abrió sus legañosos ojos para encontrar a un lobo mirándola y mostrando su colmillo con una amplia sonrisa. Ella chilló alarmada, pero él solo rió entre dientes.

"Kouga dice que quiere verla," él le dijo en bajos tonos.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?" ella preguntó, desorientada, confundida.

Dentro de su haori ella escuchó un irritado suspiro, y miró con culpa mientras Myouga saltaba hacia abajo dentro de las pieles, finalmente hastiado de ella. Ella abrió la boca para disculparse cuando a su derecha, cerca de la boca de la cueva alumbrada por la luna, escuchó un resoplido. Ella volteó su cabeza para ver a Sesshoumaru sentado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. "No mucho," él dijo, sin molestarse en mirarla. "Estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad."

Kagome jamás había deseado tan fervientemente un rosario para dominar como en ese momento cuando oyó al lobo que la había despertado dar una entretenida risilla. Ella apretó sus dientes en frustración mientras se volteaba hacia él. "Muy bien," ella dijo. "¿Dónde esta él?"

Sin una palabra el lobo se levantó y dio zancadas hacia la boca de la cueva, y ella gateó para ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Ella debe haberse dejado llevar tan pronto como se hubo cubierto con las pieles. Algo raro. Ella había estado segura de que se hubiese quedado despierta lo suficiente para llorar hasta dormirse. A la altura de la boca se adelantaron a Sesshoumaru, quien hizo ningún movimiento, y luego estuvieron fuera en la fresca noche de nuevo, la luz de la luna tiñendo las montañas en plata. El lobo giró en el pequeño camino y empezó trepar. Con turbación ella lo siguió. Ella miró hacia atrás una vez sobre su hombro, pero Sesshoumaru estaba tan inmóvil como un muerto. Ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para mirarla irse. Constriñendo los labios, ella movió su atención hacia el camino adelante.

No era una difícil subida, y tomó alrededor de veinte minutos, pero para su ya exhausto cuerpo parecía ser lo mismo que recostarse sobre el ferrocarril y esperar a que llegase la línea cuatro-quince, y luego la cuatro-treinta solo por si acaso. Con cansancio Kagome veía el suelo pasar bajo sus pies y se dio lastima, ya que nadie más parecía que iba a hacerlo. Para cuando hubieron alcanzado la boca de la otra cueva, calidamente alumbrada con luz de fogata, ella estaba tan demasiado cansada como para ser aprensiva, y demasiado miserable como para hablar. Ella siguió a su guía dentro, ojos buscando la falsa, familiar forma de Kouga.

Parecía haber una completa ausencia de cualquier cosa con forma de Kouga en la cueva, y Kagome sintió un cosquilleo de ansiedad mientras se colocaba frente a su sonriente acompañante. "¿Dónde -?" ella empezó.

El hizo un rapido movimiento con su cabeza hacia la parte trasera, envuelto en sombras. "Por ahí," él dijo.

"¿No vas a mostrarme hacia donde?" ella preguntó.

El lobo se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared. "El quiere verla a solas," él dijo suavemente, pero ella aún pudo oír la insensible insinuación en su voz. "No está tan lejos."

Kagome estaba alcanzando su límite. Ella ni se molestó en responder, simplemente bordeó la fogata y lentamente hizo su camino hacia la oscuridad mientras bajo sus pies la montaña de roca cuidadosamente se inclinaba hacia arriba.

_Espero_, ella pensó de corazón, _no quedarme dormida antes de llegar._ Ella tropezó un poco y extendió su mano, cayendo sobre la roca. Tomando un profundo, calmante respiro ella continuo subiendo por el sinuoso pasillo, agradecida de tener la pared para guiarla mientras caminaba dentro de la oscuridad.

El túnel giraba y volteaba, pareciendo un espiral, y ella casi se detuvo dos vez para hundirse hacia el piso a esperar que alguien la encontrase, pero ella continuó. Parecía más fácil que detenerse.

Y entonces hubo luz azul delante de ella. Kagome se obligó a su misma a caminar más rápido. Ella volteó una esquina más, y estuvo caminado hacia el cielo de la noche.

El estaba parado al borde del acantilado, las manos en sus caderas, mirando fijamente su territorio. El no se volteó cuando ella emergió, así que ella se detuvo cerca de dos metros tras él, sin saber que hacer después. Ella podía ver, tan solo por el borde, las humeantes fogatas debajo muriendo mientras sus compañeros se alistaban para la noche. Una ligera brisa levantó la larga cascada de cabellos sobre su espalda, delicadamente, antes de dejarla caer de nuevo, contra la piel desnuda de sus hombros y enredándose solo un poco en su armadura. Kagome quería arreglarlo, pero sus manos no se movían. El espacio y el silencio se alargaron entre ellos, y el tiempo la dejó atrás.

_No podría alcanzarlo si intentara, _ella pensó entumecida.

Como si él hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, ella oyó un resoplido. "Bien, ¿Kagome?" Kouga exigió, volteando su cabeza para mirarla fijamente sobre el hombro. En la luz de la luna, sus azules ojos centellearon. "¿Finalmente decidiste regresar y ser mi mujer, eh?"

Entonces él sonrió.

El mundo tembló, y Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas, su rostro enterrado entre sus manos, las apretadas líneas de pérdida repentinamente recortadas con una sonrisa. Ella se sintió quebrarse.

Luego sus cálidas, ásperas manos estuvieron en sus muñecas, pero ella no pudo verlo por el torrente de lágrimas. Se sentían exactamente de la forma en que lo hacían hace tantos años atrás, cuando hubo arrebatado sus manos en las suyas y declarado su devoción, y entonces ella lanzó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, frente presionada contra la gruesa línea de músculo de su garganta, y sollozó.

Ella había llorado así solo una vez antes, y dolía igual ahora como cuando entonces. Sus pulmones se movían espasmódica y dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo mientras sus lágrimas recorrían calientes, luego frías, sobre sus mejillas, y ella lloró tan fuerte que no era como un lloriqueo o sollozos en absoluto, pero algo casi fundamental, casi tangible, friccionando los desiguales bordes contra su garganta, arañando a través de su pecho con garras tan afiladas que su carne se cosía de vuelta en el momento en que había sido cortada. Había un agudo, penetrante sonido en sus oídos, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era su propia voz.

A Kouga no parecía importarle. A través de la gruesa tela de su haori, ella sintió sus cálidas, rudas manos formar tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda, como si estuviese calmando a un niño. El gesto solo la hizo llorar más fuerte, hasta que él se rindió y solo colocó sus brazos a su alrededor y esperó a que ella se serenara.

Después de casi cinco minutos Kagome finalmente lo soltó, restregándose el rostro con su manga, quemando de vergüenza. "Perdón -" ella murmuró. "Perdón -"

"Ya," él interrumpió. "Deja eso." El agarró sus muñecas de nuevo y forzó sus manos hacia el regazo de ella antes de llevar sus dedos hacia su rostro y gentilmente atrapar sus lágrimas, levantándolas de su piel como si tuviese que removerlas con cuidado, no fuera que la fueran a manchar. "Ya está," él dijo cuando hubo terminado. "Mucho mejor."

Aunque nada estaba mucho mejor, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

El sonrió de nuevo. "Supongo que me extrañaste," él comentó sardónicamente, y porque ella no quería llorar más, se forzó a sí misma a reír.

"Si," ella dijo, resollando, hablando alrededor de la sonrisa de corazón roto en su rostro. "Te extrañé"

El asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiese entendido, y quizás lo hizo. "Yo te extrañe, también," él dijo. El se puso de pie y extendió sus manos. Cuando ella las tomó, él la ayudo a levantarse antes de colocar una gentil mano sobre su espalda y llevándola más cerca de él. "Ven aquí. Hay una excelente vista."

A un pie lejos del borde ellos se detuvieron y él le hizo un ademán para que se sentara, lo cuál ella hizo con cansancio. Kouga retiro sus manos, y evitó tocarla en una forma que ella no hubiese esperado, pero de nuevo, la madurez hizo eso.

El descendió su cuerpo a su lado mientras ella miraba fijamente al valle plateado lleno de sombras azules, y dejó que el silencio creciera entre ellos, como algo que vive, como una herida curándose. Ella fantaseaba con que si ella no lo quebraba, el silencio los sellaría ahí, y no tendría que pensar sobre nada más que la noche, o sentir nada más que una agridulce comodidad.

Después de un momento, Kouga aclaró su garganta. "No puedo evitar notar que -"él empezó.

Ella no tuvo que escuchar el resto de la oración para saber lo que él quería decir. "¿Aún soy joven?" ella la terminó por él, retirando su mirada de la esquina de su ojo. El se volteó hacia ella, sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Kagome suspiró. "Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas nuestra última conversación? ¿Frente al pozo?"

_El sol justo estaba volviendo al cielo gris entre los árboles, y en su nariz el lechoso olor de cosas creciendo se rizaban dulcemente, pero ella no estaba en condiciones para apreciarlo._

"_Me voy a casa," dijo ella, y la lucha de mantener sus lágrimas escondidas era demasiada como para soportar._

_El no pareció creérselo, y eso lo hizo peor, porque una pequeña parte de ella quería que no lo hiciera. "Deberías quedarte conmigo," él dijo._

"_Yo no puedo. No puedo. No es el tiempo correcto. Yo no pertenezco aquí." _

"_¿A que te refieres? Tu perteneces aquí conmigo."_

_Ella miró hacia otro lado, dentro de las profundidades del pozo, antes de volverse a él. "Por favor. Solo vete." Ella suplicó. "es lo suficientemente duro irme sin que estés mirándome."_

_Sus azules ojos se estrecharon. "No le dijiste a nadie que te ibas ¿cierto?" él acusó._

"_¡Por favor!¡No puedo despedirme!"_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_Ella solo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de llevar todos sus pensamientos a su boca y decirlos en voz alta._

_El la estudió por otro momento antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. "Esta bien," él dijo "Si esto es lo que deseas."_

_Ella rió, tan amargamente que no era una risa sino más un lamento, un grito de pena, y entonces ella se volteó así no lo podría ver marcharse. Ella escuchó sus pies moverse sobre el tierno césped, y ella deseó, traicioneramente, que él la agarrase y corriese. Luego él se había ido en un ráfaga de viento, y ella estuvo sola de nuevo._

"Por supuesto que la recuerdo," él dijo. "Esa fue la última vez que te vi. Bueno, hasta ahora," él corrigió.

Ella tomo un tembloroso respiro. "Bueno, mi hogar esta al otro lado de ese pozo.

Kouga la miró inexpresivamente.

A ella no le importó. "Soy de... bueno, ahora creo que son 400 años en el futuro... quizás más."

"Eso no explica -" él empezó.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Lo sé. Pero solo seis han pasado para mi," ella dijo. "No se por qué el pozo me dejo regresar aquí ahora, pero supongo que el destino no ha terminado conmigo aún." En su garganta, ella sintió su tristeza zumbar y salió como una amarga risita.

Kouga se volteó y observo la luna sobre su valle. "Muy bien," él dijo finalmente. "Creo que entiendo."

"Entonces me llevas ventaja," Kagome dijo entre dientes.

Kouga solo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, he visto muchas cosas extrañas," él dijo magnánimamente. "No más que encontrarte viajando con el hermano de ese híbrido." El dejó la pregunta colgada en aire.

Kagome resopló. "No estoy segura de cómo sucedió eso tampoco. Un día estaba enferma y cansada y probablemente en peligro de morir, y al siguiente él había decidido que yo no era capaz de cuidarme sola."

Una confundida expresión trepó por su rostro. "Pero si estabas en peligro de morir, entonces probablemente _no puedes -_" él empezó. Kagome lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia él."

"No necesitas restregármelo," ella dijo.

Kouga toció y cambió de táctica. "El no es... no es exactamente conocido por ser gene -" él comenzó a decir.

"Bueno," Kagome dijo, cortándole la palabra, "Yo... hice un servicio para él en un punto."

"¿Un servicio?"

Ella alzó su nariz en el aire. "Un servicio de mucho valor que no puedo discutir contigo. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no fue nada pervertido, así que quita esa sonrisita de tu cara."

"¿Qué sonrisita?" Kouga dijo con culpa, hizo puré sus traicioneros músculos en una confundida expresión a travez de una valiente demostración de fuerza de voluntad. "Yo no estoy sonriendo."

"Hmph," ella dijo, "Estoy segura de que no."

Kouga, detectando un peligroso territorio, decidió dejarlo ahí.

Después de unos momentos Kagome aclaró su garganta, volteándose finalmente para confrontar las enormes, cosas sin decir entre ellos. "Tienes... un buen hijo," ella dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Kouga bufó, y ella vio su boca retorcerse sardónicamente. "Gracias. Eso es más amable de lo que merece."

"Bueno, no lo sé," ella respondió diplomáticamente, "la hime es algo bonita."

Kouga solamente levantó una ceja.

Cuando era obvio que él no iba a decir nada más, ella tomó un profundo respiro. "Donde... donde esta..." su lengua tartamudeó y se detuvo. _Por qué será, _ella pensó, ¿_que cuando lo necesito más, mi diarrea verbal se torna un estreñimiento verbal? ¡No es justo!_

A Kouga se compadeció de ella. "¿Su madre?" él dijo amablemente.

Kagome asintió, ruborizándose.

El sonrió. "Ella murió hace pocos años."

Kagome sintió su corazón tornarse entumecido y frío. "¡Ah!" ella jadeó, volteándose hacia él, manos en su boca, pateándose a si misma dentro de su cabeza. "Lo siento mucho. No quise..." ella se quedó sin palabras antes de tragar saliva. "Lo siento," ella dijo de nuevo.

"Mm," Kouga dijo pensativamente. "No te preocupes. Era una buena mujer, y murió bien."

Kagome volteó hacia el valle de nuevo. "Desearía haberla conocido," ella dijo suavemente. "A Kayoko le hubieses agradado," él respondió. "Y en otras circunstancias, estoy seguro de que a Akiyama también."

Kagome sonrió. "Yo como que arruiné sus planes, ¿cierto?" ella dijo con tristeza. "Lo lamento."

"No te preocupes," él dijo de nuevo. "Para serte sincero estaba preocupado de que no produjera _ningún_ nieto. El nunca mostró mucho, eh, _interés_."

Ella rió tontamente. "Bueno," ella le aseguró, "tendrás un buen nieto pronto."

Kouga sonrió abiertamente, y en la oscuridad, sus dientes eran blancos como estrellas.

"Me alegra que tu viaje te haya traído hasta mi," él dijo, y solo con eso a ella le dio vértigo.

Parada sobre el borde, Kagome se esforzó en observar mareada dentro del valle entre ellos, donde miles de calladas palabras fluía, el río de pensamientos que se congelaba en remordimiento. _Talvez _y _quizás_ y _podría haber _y _debería haber _y _si tan solo si tan solo si tan solo si-_

En el momento entre el latido y el respiro Kagome pensó, muy calladamente, que ella pudo haberlo amado. Quizás, dado el tiempo indicado. Ella pudo haberlo amado después de haber remendado su deshecho corazón. Talvez. En otra vida, ella lo pudo haber querido, y ella se preguntaba si él lo sabía, y si debía decirle.

Entonces él la estaba abrazando. El olía a musgo y a cosas salvajes, y el momento pasó. "Es bueno hablar contigo, Kagome." Él dijo. "Gracias por venir aquí arriba para verme."

Su barbilla estaba sobre el hombro de él, la picosa suavidad del pelaje que él vestía rozaba bajo la parte de debajo de su mandíbula. "No sabía que tenía otra opción." Ella comentó, aguada y entretenida.

El rió entre dientes, y ella sintió el ruido sordo sobre su propia piel. "Deberías volver a la cama," él le dijo gentilmente. "Estás exhausta."

Kagome resolló de nuevo y se alejó. "Muy bien," ella dijo. "¿Entonces te veré en la mañana?"

La sonrisa en su rostro era antigua y familiar y hermosa. "¿Alguna vez pierdo la oportunidad de verte?" él preguntó.

Ella dio un súbito, espontáneo, y desordenado resoplido. Limpiándose la nariz, Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

"_Exacto_," Kouga declaró. "¡Ahora ve a descansar, mujer!"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz. Se levantó y caminó con cansancio de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva, volteándose solo a la entrada para sonreírle. "Buenas noches, Kouga-kun," ella dijo.

"Buenas noches, Kagome."

Kagome giró y empezó su viaje de vuelta hacia la cama.

Kouga espero unos pocos momentos, solo para estar seguro de que ella se había ido, y luego él se levantó y cruzó sus brazos.

"Ya puedes salir ahora," él dijo bruscamente.

"No necesito que tú me digas cuando puedo o no hacer algo," Sesshoumaru dijo desde atrás suyo. Hubo un sonido de seda y el líder demonio lo rozó al pasar, hacia la cueva.

"No confías en mi, ¿eh?"

"No."

Kouga sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi Kagome?" él preguntó.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. El pareció considerar esa pregunta, entonces el se volteó y regreso al borde del precipicio, donde miró fijo hacia el valle debajo.

El príncipe lobo viró los ojos con exasperación. Así que iba a ser una de _esas_ conversaciones. Muy bien, él sabía como jugar el juego...

El alcanzó a su poco convincente aliado y miró hacia el abismo también. "¿Vas a responderme?"

"No te concierne," Sesshoumaru dijo con frialdad.

"Seguro que si. Kagome es una amiga mía."

"Claramente."

Kouga frunció el ceño. "Mira, no sé que es lo que haces con ella, pero si llega a lastimarse, te juro que te mataré. Y es mejor que te guardes esas sucias manos de perro, a menos que prefieras vivir menos un grupo de bolas."

"Primero," Sesshoumaru habló rudamente, molesto, "mientras ella esté conmigo y yo tenga un interés en mantenerla viva, ella no resultará herida. Segundo, yo pondré mis manos donde yo deseé."

"Lo harás, ¿cierto?"

"Lo haré."

"No te culpo, por supuesto. Ella si que tiene hermosas -"

"No ahí."

"Lo apuesto."

Sesshoumaru hizo sonar sus nudillos. Kouga sonrió con satisfacción.

"Aún te debo una muerte," El le dijo con indiferencia, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

"Lo sé."

"No creas que no será tu nieto."

El lobo rió. "Kagome no te lo permitiría."

Sesshoumaru miró furiosamente hacia el valle y no dijo nada.

"Lo sabes, también," Kouga dijo. "Y no lo harías porque eso la lastimaría, y no quieres verla sufrir, ¿cierto?"

Sesshoumaru resopló. "Ella realizó un gran servicio para mí," él dijo con arrogancia. "Sería inculto pagarle con tormento."

"Como sea," Kouga dijo. "Solo... no seas tan idiota, ¿esta bien? Incluso Kagome puede soportar tanto."

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. Después de un momento el lobo se estiró y bostezó, en forma teatral marcando el final de la conversación. "Bueno," él anunció, "Me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte aquí en el frío, pero sugeriría que regreses antes de que ella se de cuenta de que te has ido."Con eso, Kouga se volteó y caminó por la cueva, abandonando a Sesshoumaru en el borde del precipicio.

El miró fijamente hacia el valle por otro minuto antes de bufar suavemente. "Guardarme las manos," él dijo entre dientes antes de saltar.

El llegó justo a tiempo, su vestimenta apenas tuvo tiempo de asentarse antes de que Kagome girara por la esquina y caminara exhaustamente por el resto del camino.

Ella pasó sobre sus piernas en su camino a la cama. "Vago," ella dio entre dientes mientras lo pasaba. El escuchó como ella gateaba bajo las pieles y se acomodaba, y dentro de momentos ella se durmió.

Sesshoumaru se permitió si mismo relajarse. El realmente estaba cansado; estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de descansar. Tras sus ojos cerrados, el se deslizó en sueño."

El estuvo aun más agradecido por el sueño cuando se despertó dispuesto y temprano a la siguiente mañana por el alboroto y gritos de muchos lobos armando un escándaloy encontró la recriminadora cara de su reacio anfitrión sobre él.

"Arriba, arriba," Kouga anunció. "Tenemos problemas."

"¿Son mis problemas?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, fingiendo aburrimiento.

"Lo serán."

A Sesshoumaru no le agradó el sonido de eso. "¿Qué?"

El lobo soltó un exasperado suspiro. "Mejor despiertas a Kagome mi inconstante hijo ha decidido que no le gusta ser un hombre."

Era demasiado temprano en la mañana para esto. "¿Qué?" él dijo de nuevo.

Muy lentamente Kouga rozó una mano por su cara. "El desapareció. Alguien más va a tener que ir por las medicinas."

La premonición enganchó sus frías manos por su garganta. "¿Quién?" Sesshoumaru exigió.

En la luz del sol naciente, Kouga lanzó una sonrisa depredadora.


	18. Capitulo diecisiete

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

"_Mañana en la noche es nada más que una larga lucha en vela contra omisiones y remordimientos del ayer." –__**William Faulkner**_

...o...

La piel bajo sus ojos estaba seca, pálida y magullada, y el color de ella era preocupante – casi pastoso. El podía ver sus venas ramificándose en azules afluentes por su garganta; justo debajo de la superficie, su sangre pasaba rítmicamente, pero no era tan fuerte como a él le hubiese gustado. Contra las pieles en las que ella había apoyado su cabeza su largo cabello negro se escapaba de sus ataduras, lacio y suave como plumas y esparcido ligeramente a su alrededor. Ella aún estaba durmiendo.

Sesshoumaru se sentía bastante molesto consigo mismo mientras se agachaba al lado de su peluda cama e intentaba decidir la mejor manera de despertarla, ya que cada momento en que se la pasaba mirándola lo hacía sentir mucho más culpable por ser forzado a devolverla hacia el mundo de los vivientes de nuevo.

Silenciosamente, él maldecía a Akiyama y a su ambulante... ojo. Si ese despreciable lobo no hubiese decidido pasear por lugares desconocidos, Sesshoumaru aún estuviese durmiendo y no estuviese en este irritante apuro. De hecho, si éste se hubiese guardado su... las _manos _para sininguno de los dos estuvieran aquí. La boca de Sesshoumaru se torció de irritación. En la parte trasera de su cabeza una vocecita le señalaba que él ni siquiera tenía que estar aquí de todas formas, y que había sido su propia lujuria por vagabundear – sin mencionar su maldito e inconveniente sentido del honor – lo que lo había puesto en esta posición en primer lugar. Sesshoumaru ignoró esto, por miedo a arruinar su vil humor.

El frunció el ceño. Ella casi siempre había despertado por cuenta propia antes, así que nunca había habido la necesidad de que él se intrometiera en sus hábitos de sueño. Incluso si ella dormía un poco más del tiempo en el que él hubiese querido continuar el camino, una marcada aclaración de garganta siempre se había hecho cargo de eso. Era realmente una pena que su método salvavidas haya fallado.

Sesshoumaru la observaba fijamente mientras los dedos de sus pies empezaban a entumecerse por falta de circulación e intentó dar una solución a este problema. El había pensado en golpearla levemente con su pie como lo había hecho la primera mañana que pasaron juntos, pero él recordó que ella no había estado terriblemente feliz por aquello. Siguiendo laboriosamente el punto de contemplación a su lógica conclusión, él también había decidido que ella estaría algo descontenta con un brusco golpe en el costado, o un pellizco en el brazo. Después de todo, a él le gustaban sus propios dedos; eran terriblemente útiles, y si fueran derretidos por una purificación realmente sería un inconveniente hasta que le crecieran otros nuevos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, él no estaba completamente seguro que a él le _pudiesen _crecer dedos nuevos si estos fuesen purificados, lo cual era una razón para ser cauteloso. No por primera vez en su vida, Sesshoumaru deseó no haber delegado muchas de las más desagradables tareas, tales como despertar a los sirvientes, a Jaken. _Si tan solo él estuviese aquí,_ Sesshoumaru pensó, casi melancólicamente.

Hubo algo al borde de su oído, como si, inquietara su conciencia. Gradualmente Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del sonido de muy pequeños ronquidos emanando debajo de la sabana. Con cautela, él deslizó un dedo bajo el borde de las pieles, y descubrió a Myouga.

"Gmplntz," dijo Myouga.

"Despierta," Sesshoumaru exigió. "Necesito que absorbas algo de sangre."

Aturdidamente Myouga restregó sus pequeñas manos por su cara. "Mi señor," él lloriqueó "No puedo despertar a esta hora de la mañana y en este frío en mi tiempo de vida. ¿No tiene respeto por sus mayores?"

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si esta era una pregunta capciosa. "No," él dijo después de un momento, operando sobre la suposición de que cualquier respuesta que él diera era la correcta.

Myouga hizo un sonido desesperado.

Sesshouamaru esperó. Cuando no parecieron venir más comentarios, él levantó a la pulga hacia su rostro para una inspección más cercana, solo para encontrar que Myouga se había dormido de nuevo.

"¡Deja de dormir!" él ladró. "Necesito que despiertes a Kagome."

"Despiértele usted mismo," la pulga dijo entre dientes, casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Cómo?"

"De la misma forma en que despierta a todos los demás," Myouga dijo bruscamente.

"¿Golpeando?" él dijo en forma dudosa. Este no sonaba como el mejor de los consejos.

"Olvídelo. Solo sacuda su hombro. ¡Ahora déjeme dormir! Está frío allá afuera."

Sofocando un gruñido, Sesshoumaru lo lanzó de vuelta bajo la sábana. Su acompañante aún estaba muerta para el mundo.

Si tan solo no se viese tan _cansada_, y si tan solo él no se sintiera responsable de aquello. El la había presionado mucho los últimos días. Rápidamente, él deseó tener a Aun, aunque el dragón no sería terriblemente útil en el frío de todas formas. No había nada que hacer, él supuso. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió tan cuidadosamente como pudo, sin embargo aún más fuerte como se atrevía.

Ella no pareció soportar esto.

"Mrr," ella dijo, ejecutando una complicada maniobra que resultó en todo su cuerpo – salvo su rostro desde la nariz hacia arriba – convirtiéndose en un completamente irreconocible bulto bajo el montón de pieles. "Durmiendo," ella murmuró, la palabra se apagó bajo capas de apestosas pieles.

Sesshoumaru sabía que él no había sido el más virtuoso de los demonios – realmente tampoco estaba dentro de la descripción del trabajo, después de todo – pero él estaba casi convencido que no había hecho algo para merecer esto. El consideró sacudir su hombro otra vez, pero no había como saber donde estaba bajo todas esas pieles, y por otro lado, él no quería agarrar accidentalmente algo peligroso.

El frunció y suspiró. "Kagome," él dijo, gentilmente tocando la parte posterior de sus dedos contra su mejilla. Ella se sentía más frágil de lo que parecía, piel de pergamino sobre huesos de porcelana, y él echó para atrás sus dedos, casi con miedo de romperla, casi con miedo de continuar.

Ella removía tristes recuerdos.

Apretando los dientes él decidió que había tenido suficiente de esto y molestamente aplastó su culpa y sus reservaciones. Sin detenerse a pensar para no dudar, él deslizó una mano bajo el entero montón de pieles y los quitó rápidamente.

"Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!" Kagome chilló, levantándose bruscamente y poniendo la más lastimosa cara que él había visto en mucho tiempo. Ella abrazó sus propios hombros, dedos clavándose en la gruesa tela de su haori, ojos aún fuertemente cerrados. "¡Santo Dios, hace frío!"

Esto no estaba ayudando a mitigar su culpa. "Despierta," él dijo bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y caminó airado unos cuantos metros hacia la entrada de la cueva. Después de un momento él regresó a ver sobre su hombro.

Ella estaba ciegamente buscando las pieles cerca de sus pies. "¡Hay mejores formas de despertarme!" ella lloriqueó. "Eso fue muy _cruel_."

"Lo intenté," él le informó. "No fuiste receptiva."

Kagome quería llorar. Ella tenía _frío _y era _temprano_ y estaba _hambrienta _y él era un _idiota_ y el universo solo _no estaba andando como ella quería_, y no lo había hecho por las últimas cuatro semanas y todo lo que ella quería era una comida caliente, y un baño caliente, y un masaje para pies. De un chico caliente. Sin camiseta. Y bonito cabello. Desafortunadamente nada de eso parecía venir. Incluso el más accesible de sus tres necesidades estaba fuera de su alcance; ella dudó que Sesshoumaru alguna vez hubiese dado un masaje de pies en su vida, y ella dudó severamente de que él rompería esa moda solo por ella.

_Su cabello no es tan increíble de todos modos_, ella se mintió gruñonamente a sí misma. En voz alta ella dijo, "¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? ¿En serio?" Cuando se hizo aparente que nadie le respondería, ella restregó el sueño de sus ojos y borrosamente buscó a su alrededor para encontrar que sus sábanas estaban varios metros lejos de ella y Sesshoumaru con su espalda hacia ella, brazos cruzados y pies firmemente plantados sobre el suelo, pareciendo decididamente gruñón por cuenta propia. Kagome intentó reparar su tono.

"No para, tú sabes, molestarte, pero ¿por qué debo estar despierta tan temprano?" ella preguntó. "Pensé que solo nos quedaríamos aquí por unos días hasta que Akiyama regrese." Ella se movió sobre sus rodillas y alcanzó una piel para envolverla a su alrededor.

Detrás de ella él demonio bufó. "Parece ser que él no regresará," él anunció. "Cúlpalo a él."

El filo de su voz rozó a través de su aún confundido cerebro. "¿Qué?" ella dijo insípidamente. Su tono la despertó aún más que el frió. Sus dedos encontraron una piel, y ella se sentó, arrastrándola sobre sus hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para confrontar su espalda y su no-tan-bonito-cabello, tomando un profundo respiro que hizo nada para calmarla. "Por favor dime que no acabas de decir lo que pienso que dijiste, por que si dijiste lo que dijiste me voy a poner a llorar."

Después de haberlo pensado en su cabeza Sesshoumaru sintió un pequeño rizo de pánico por sus opciones. En una mano, mentir solo la haría sentir mas mal cuando supiera la verdad; en la otra, el odiaba que lloraran. El no sabía como alguien podía manejar a una mujer que llora, y la única con la que él pudo ser capaz de hacer algún progreso había sido Rin.

_Rin_, él pensó, y muy profundo en su mente el sonido de ella hizo eco.

Y entonces Sesshoumaru pestañeó como si algo en su pecho se apretó de repente, como un puño arrugando un pedazo de papel, repentinamente emboscado por el recuerdo, desviado por un nombre. Sus dedos se movieron, y él tragó fuerte alrededor del bulto de filosos bordes que había aparecido en la base de su garganta.

_¿No había superado esto ya? _Él se preguntó distantemente. La pregunta quemaba por su cerebro, oscura y brillante. El cerró sus ojos y pensó para disiparlo.

Kagome rozaba sus entumidos dedos y soplaba dentro de sus manos en lo que fue un fútil intento de calentarlas. Ociosamente ella se preguntaba si ella alguna vez estaría cálida de nuevo, porque estaba casi segura de que el congelante clima había cambiado la composición química de sus huesos en alguna manera, haciendo que se sintieran congelados en vez de calcificados... lo que sea que era. Ella le lanzó una envidiosa mirada a Sesshoumaru, quien no parecía sentir el mordisco, o si lo hacía, él no reaccionaba. Quizás él compartiría el secreto con ella. "Sesshoumaru, querrías -" ella empezó.

"No llores," él le dijo de repente, interrumpiéndola.

Su voz causó que algo se diera una vuelta en su estomago, causó que la luz del sol se tornara pesada y dolorosa, causó que las sombras se arrastraran hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

Por un momento él estaba silencioso, y bizarramente ella sintió como si ella estuviese parada al borde del cielo, a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer por siempre hacia las estrellas.

Entonces, lentamente, él se volteó y la miró por encima de su hombro, y la expresión en su rostro tiró de algo profundo y sombrío, bajo en su pecho. Por un momento, Kagome estuvo de vuelta en la luz de la fogata con él cuando era un era un errante rey sin un reino, ella una sacerdotisa sin un templo y cada uno envuelto en sus propias penas privadas. Ella de repente recordó donde estaba, y con quien estaba, y porque eran ellos los únicos abandonados en los cavernosos lugares de cosas perdidas y nunca vueltas a encontrar, los lugares llenos solamente con la presencia de la ausencia.

Cuando ellos se conocieron por vez primera en ese cálido círculo ellos habían sido atados juntos por el más delgado de los brillantes hilos, por los accidentes de la circunstancia. Ahora ese hilo era grueso y firme, vinculándolos, no solo hecho de penas sino también de deuda y compañerismo con palabras dichas en la luz de la fogata que ambos recordaban pero que nunca mencionaban. Con esa terrible, oscura mirada en los ojos de él era como si él hubiese seguido ese hilo desde su persona hacia ella, y se hubiese deslizado bajo su piel hacia el lugar donde la tristeza vivía. O talvez era ella quien se había deslizado en él; talvez ellos eran lo mismo.

Entonces ella parpadeó, y las sombras gatearon lejos. El se volteó de nuevo hacia la entrada.

"No llores," él repitió. "No me gustan las lágrimas."

Kagome pensó en Inuyasha, quien odiaba las lágrimas también, y asintió. "Lo – Lo siento," ella dijo. "Solo bromeaba."

El estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de ella oírlo reír bajo y astutamente. "En todo caso," él dijo, "No te culparía. La frustración de la situación es suficiente para hacer llorar a cualquiera."

Ellos volvieron a las palabras ligeras ahora, y ella se preguntaba si volverían a hablar de forma densa alguna otra vez. Mordiéndose el labio, Kagome físicamente se sacudió antes de responder. "¿Incluso a ti?" ella preguntó, dirigiéndose a la coquetería y lográndolo pasablemente bien.

"No."

"Dijiste cualquiera," ella resaltó mientras luchaba para levantarse y empezó a pisotear para dar vida a sus pies.

"Miko, yo no soy _cualquiera,_" él le recordó.

"Claro, se me olvidó por un momento," ella respondió, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se paraba a su lado. "Eres Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

"Y harías muy bien en recordar eso, miko-_sama._"

Ella se movía con dificultad mientras caminaban hacia el frente de la cueva y miraban fijamente el alboroto bajo ellos, dejando la súbita oscuridad atrás. "Lo intentaré. Ahora, ¿Qué haremos hoy?"

A su lado, Sesshoumaru suspiró. "No hay duda en que lo averiguaremos pronto," él dijo, desplegando un largo dedo con garra para apuntar hacia el campamento principal, donde la mayoría de los lobos estaban pululando por todos lados. "Nuestro anfitrión nos ha pedido que asistamos."

Kagome sintió su estomago hundirse. "Esto no terminará bien, ¿cierto?" ella preguntó.

Sesshoumaru miró por el costado de la montaña y dentro de un futuro que se estaba convirtiendo más y más complicado con el paso de los días. "Eso lo dudo," él respondió.

"Lo pensé."

...o...

Alrededor del fuego, Kagome se acurrucaba en pieles mientras Myouga se acurrucaba en sus ropas y traducía los ladridos y gruñidos para ella, mientras toda la tribu – los lobos _reales _tanto como los youkai – parecían haberse reunido, y las guturales, vocalizaciones animales eran la lengua común para todos menos para ella. Ella se sentía muy en la oscuridad, y Sesshoumaru se sentaba a su lado y miraba inútilmente con furia hacia las llamas frente a él, escuchando atentamente la conversación a su alrededor o ignorándola por completo. Era difícil adivinar con él. Kagome se concentró en su adormilado traductor.

"Ellos aún están discutiendo sobre quien irá a traer al príncipe de vuelta," Myouga bostezó. "Parece que nadie quiere abandonar la montaña en época de invierno e ir solo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Los lobos cazan en manadas – no son animales solitarios. Es casi imposible que uno de ellos derribe a la presa necesitan mantenerse vivos," Myouga suplió.

Kagome consideró esto. "Y... ¿por qué no puede ir un grupo grande de ellos?"

Myouga se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente porque a ellos les gusta estar aquí y no quieren viajar. Y las montañas son más peligrosas en invierno también."

"¿Lo son?" Kagome preguntó. Ella supuso que tenía sentido, pero ella las había atravesado lo suficientemente segura. "Lo hice bien."

A su lado, Sesshoumaru gruñó.

"Er," la pulga dijo. "Hay muchos más youkai, igual que animales salvajes, en las montañas durante el invierno, y la mayoría medio-dementes por el hambre. A los lobos les gusta pelear, pero no tanto. No es una cuestión de travesía, sino de destreza."

"¿Destreza?"

"Pelea," Myouga suplió. "Tú estabas bien protegida."

Sesshoumaru gruñó de nuevo como si descartara la idea de que él la estaba protegiendo, a pesar del hecho de que su protección era supuestamente toda la razón por la cual es se estaba colocando en dicho lío. Kagome se preguntaba si algún día él liquidaría su deuda, o si él estaría colgado a su alrededor por siempre, y para su ambivalente sorpresa ella no podía decidir cuál de estas opciones ella prefería. Ella suspiró. _Esto es lo que consigo por ser tan amigable: emocionalmente apegada. Genial._

Ella apretó su mandíbula. No era como si no hubiese estado en alguna forma apegada antes, pero había sido un abstracto apego hacia los recuerdos, a la _idea _de Sesshoumaru, más que un real apego hacia él como una persona. Youkai. Lo que sea. El punto era que la idea era una cosa relegada a tiempos pasados, mientras que largas, acaloradas discusiones y silenciosas, compartidas penas eran muy reales y repentinamente muy visceral. El era, si no un amigo, entonces un apreciado camarada. Ella le deseaba el bien en una forma que era muy inmediata, en vez de una preocupación ampliamente cubierta por su general naturaleza tierna. Kagome no estaba segura de que le agradara este progreso.

Y en una forma que era triste a su vez – ella recordaba que hubo un tiempo en el que ella le abría el corazón a cualquiera, pero de alguna forma la puerta se había vuelto más y más difícil de abrirse toda, sellada por marcas y bloqueada con memorias. Aun así el tenía el pie colocado como una cuña, por así decir, y había sido capaz de hacer palanca para abrirla. Ella se preguntaba que tan lejos él había caminado dentro, y si era ya muy tarde para que él regresase. Muy tarde significaba que incluso si ella pudiera, ella no quisiera que lo haga.

Kagome se sacudió – pensando en eso en esta coyuntura probablemente la conduciría a angustiarse, y eso no sería productivo. Ella miró de mala gana a las llamas mientras los lobos ladraban y gruñían y lloriqueaban a su alrededor, discutiendo entre ellos.

Inconsciente de las meditaciones de su acompañante, Sesshoumaru resaltó un suspiro interno. Era lo suficientemente malo que él tuviese que tratar con sus propios asuntos tediosos de gobierno; que él ahora sea obligado – lejos de la educación y el conocimiento de tratados – a escuchar los tediosos asuntos de _alguien _más parecía distintivamente injusto. Que su compañera sea probablemente invitada a participar en dichos asuntos lo parecía aun más, ya que esto significaba eso, por delegación, él sería invitado a intrometerse también. Sesshoumaru generalmente gustaba de mantenerse fuera de tales cosas en deferencia a ambas equidad hacia sus aliados y su propio disgusto por el esfuerzo innecesario. No era que él fuese _perezoso, _per se; él no lo era. El solo era eficiente con su energía, y eso lo había llevado lejos.

Mientras, Kagome gastaba energía de cualquier forma. Ellos siempre estaban deteniéndose en alguna aldea – incluso si ella no necesitaba refugio para la noche – y haciendo esto y aquella pequeña tarea para los habitantes, o, en el caso de ese estúpido jabalí, extremadamente largas tareas por las cuales ella nunca pedía pago excepto en el más exiguo de los plazos. Lo que era peor era que sospechaba que ella estaría haciéndolo de la misma forma si es que él no estuviese ahí, lo cual sería peligroso e innecesario y prácticamente garantizado que él no podría dejarla sola por más de cinco minutos antes de ella terminar hasta el cuello entre problemas de otra gente. Ella era la cosa más agotadora desde... siempre. El se preguntaba como su imbécil medio hermano lo había manejado.

Una conmoción lo sacó de su irritada ensoñación. Detrás de Kouga un lobo y un youkai gruñeron y luego saltaron hacia sus gargantas, claramente en desacuerdo sobre algo que sin duda no valdría el sangriento esfuerzo. El vio a Kouga virar los ojos con cansancio antes de vadear entre ellos y apartarlos, sosteniendo al lobo por el pescuezo, y a su contrincante por su grasiento cabello. Sesshoumaru arrugó la nariz, tan discretamente como pudo, en leve repugnancia.

_Por lo menos,_ él dijo, _podría tener secuaces presentables. _El bufó. Probablemente eso venía por andar en cuevas oscuras todo el tiempo. Cuando no podías ver a alguien más, no importaba como los demás se veían. Las normas estaban destinadas a ser poco exigentes. Sintiéndose casi un engreído, Sesshoumaru agarró un pedazo de detrito imaginario de la manga de su kimono y lo liberó en el viento.

Kagome observó a Kouga con inconfundible admiración. El se veía tan maduro – y ella tenía que seguir recordándose a si misma que él se veía maduro porque él _era_, de hecho, un adulto – tan dominante y seguro de su rol. Ella se sentía orgullosa de él, incluso si ella no tenía nada que ver con si presencia, o fuerza o liderazgo. Quizás ella solo se sentía orgullosa de conocerlo; privilegiada por ser la amiga de tan buena persona. Después de todo ¿Quién no lo haría? Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella estaba volando con la mente un poquito, pero ella decidió que no importaba en realidad – a nadie le importaba, y no hacía daño el admirar a un amigo.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Sesshoumaru la observó mirar al lobo detener la pelea, y se sintió más bien molesto. Si ella se excitaba con demostraciones de fuerza, él podía hacerlo muchísimo mejor que eso, y lo había demostrado demasiadas veces frente a ella; no había una razón para que ella se sonrojara por una fuerza inferior.

_No_, él pensó, _que me importe lo que ella piensa, pero honestamente. Es como si ella prefiriese paja a seda. Absoluto mal gusto._

Inconscientemente, él empujó sus manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono con más petulante fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario.

Kagome observó como Kouga le gruñó ambos, diciendo algo en el ininteligible lenguaje de gemidos y gruñidos.

"El dice que va a decidir de una vez por todas quien irá a traer a su hijo," Myouga tradujo. "El dice que esta harto de las peleas."

Kouga lanzó a cada uno en direcciones opuestas –_ impresionante,_ ella pensó, sonriendo – antes de caminar de vuelta al fuego, doblar sus piernas bajo él, y sentarse. Con gran gravedad, él levantó sus manos hacia él aire, palmas afuera, y esperó que el escándalo a su alrededor muriera.

Después un gradualmente menor y menor abarrotado minuto, el campamento estuvo lo suficientemente silencioso para que el hablase. Kagome observó como él abría su boca y aulló una serie de corredizos tonos que la hicieron tiritar un poquito. Siempre parecía solo un poquito salvaje, un poco más indomable, el oír voces no humanas venir de gargantas humanas. Bueno, gargantas que parecían de humano, de todas formas. Ella esperó por la traducción.

"Ah," dijo Myouga desde debajo de su collar. "Eso es... sorprendente."

Kagome frunció, de pronto aprensiva. "¿Qué es?" ella susurró.

"Bueno, él dice... que él mismo irá a traer a Akiyama, y que llevará consigo unos cuantos camaradas confiables." Myouga le dijo.

"¿Por qué es eso sorprendente?" ella preguntó, confundida.

Ella sintió que él se encogió de hombros antes responderle. "Porque él es el líder de la tribu, y no es común que el líder deje su puesto, especialmente durante el invierno. La tribu estará bajo el segundo al mando, y eso usualmente lleva a tensiones sociales. Los lobos pelean entre ellos todo el tiempo por puestos, así que sin una mano dura a cargo las cosas pueden ponerse un tanto caóticas. Aún, es mejor quedarse aquí que ir a las montañas en invierno, así que nadie querrá estar de su lado malo cuando regrese."

Kagome solo asintió en respuesta. No por primera vez, ella deseó que hubiese estudiado más con Kaede – o cualquier otra miko, francamente – cuando su conocimiento sobre youkai era aún gravemente escaso. Miroku siempre había sido el que sabía de esa clase de cosas. Ella frunció hasta que Kouga le llamó la atención repentinamente hablando en lengua humana.

"Ahora," él anunció, "debemos escoger un grupo para ir rumbo norte y recoger las medicinas requeridas."

Hubo un descontento movimiento, y Kagome solo pudo imaginar la consternación que el resto de la tribu sentiría acerca de ir más al norte en las montañas.

"Debemos escoger nuestros mas fuertes y experimentados enviados para negociar el difícil pasaje -" aquí Kagome escuchó a Sesshoumaru reír una de sus bajas, risas sin humor, como si él solo estuviese viendo una broma que no era graciosa en absoluto "-debemos confiar en los enviados."

El bajó sus manos, y para su bastante no sorprendida consternación, hizo un gesto hacia Sesshoumaru y ella. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama," él dijo, y el agregado honorífico en su nombre la sorprendió un poco, "Me gustaría pedirles que hagan el viaje."

Kagome se mordió el labio. Ella había sospechado que algo como esto se presentaría, y ella quería ayudar. Ella había pensado en Machiko en pequeñitos pensamientos en los últimos días, pensando lo horrible que sería morir sola y llevarse a su hijo consigo, y la idea le había apretado el corazón lo suficiente que la misión de la que ella se había hecho cargo había asumido un poquito más de peso que aquel del deber. Por otro lado, ella no era fuerte, y no tenía idea de cómo conseguir la medicina necesaria.

Sessoumaru observó como Kagome se levantó e inclinó su cabeza, y gimió por dentro. Ella iba a aceptar el encargo y ellos iban a tener que viajar al norte y él _no quería _–

"Me siento muy apenada, Kouga-k – sama," ella tropezó sobre su honorífico, claramente no acostumbrada a él. "Pero no podemos aceptar esta misión. No soy ni fuerte, ni experimentada, y después de todo, yo solo estoy al mando de Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru presionó una garra dentro de la palma de su mano para evitar que sus cejas se dispararan hacia arriba de sorpresa.

"Y como no es su deber el asistir en mis obligaciones," ella continuó, "no podemos hacer esto." Ella se inclinó de nuevo antes de sentarse en el suelo. Sesshoumaru se encontró a sí mismo impresionado a regañadientes, y se movió sus ojos de vuelta a su anfitrión.

Kouga estaba sonriendo indulgentemente, como si hubiese anticipado esta eventualidad. Sesshoumaru encontró eso preocupante.

"Kagome-sama," él empezó cálidamente, "usted es mucho más fuerte de lo que usted percibe que es -" para la creciente irritación de Sesshoumaru Kagome se ruborizó lindamente con su garantía. "– así que no hay razón para que rechace esta misión. Yo confió en usted. Ambos son fuertes. Y después de todo..."

Kouga movió su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, y él lord youkai repentinamente sintió un frío temor atacar su estómago. _El no se ATREVERIA a mencionar eso, frente a todos..._

No, él no lo haría. El estaba mintiendo, esperando que Sesshoumaru entrara en pánico y aceptara sus deseos. Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se recogieron hacia abajo en una atronadora mirada furiosa. _El no se atrevería, y yo no seré manipulado,_ él pensó.

El levantó su mentón arrogantemente para hacerle saber a Kouga que con él no se puede jugar.

Su corazón cayó hacia su estomago cuando Kouga le dio una pequeña, sonrisa de disculpa, y abrió su boca para continuar. "Después de todo," Kouga repitió, moviendo sus ojos hacia Kagome, "Sesshoumaru conoce los retos y los afrontará, ya que él es, de hecho, experimentado en recolectar este tipo de medicina."

Sesshoumaru no pudo guardar el gruñido que se incrustaba por su garganta, y él escuchó débiles risillas en la multitud que los rodeaba.

Kagome se sintió ligeramente desmayar, y extremadamente confundida, y no ligeramente desconcertada por el cruel sonido que había escapado de su acompañante. Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

_Que...demonios... _ella pensó, muy, muy deliberadamente. Ella repetía la frase en su cabeza, como para mantener su mente ocupada con la que parecía la única forma en que ella debía evitar contemplar el significado de las palabras de Kouga.

Por su parte, Kouga continuó como si no hubiese solo impugnado arrogantemente el honor de Sesshoumaru. "Y por supuesto," él dijo en voz alta, "Sesshoumaru-sama es un valioso aliado. No podría pedirle a nadie más que fuese, yo no confío en nadie tanto como en mi amigo Señor." Y él se inclinó profundamente hacia ellos, una pequeña, triunfante sonrisa en su rostro.

Sesshoumaru gruñó. _Atrapado_. Kouga había deshecho todas sus salidas honorables – él era, a pesar de ser él mismo, el candidato ideal, y justamente le habían puesto en sus manos la más profunda confianza de la tribu. El no podía negarse sin perder rostro o dañar la alianza entre ellos. ¿Y la razón? Era solo un seguro más en contra de reclamar la vida del bebé en pago de la de Rin – una muerte para pagar la primera muerte de ella, y dejándolo quedarse muerto para pagar su segunda muerte, cuando la tribu de lobos no levantó ni un solo dedo contra los usurpadores a pesar de sus alianzas hacia la Casa. El podía entender por que no, pero era aún una cuestión de honor, una cuestión personal también. Y ahora él no podía matar al niño, incluso si _pudiese _evitar a Kagome.

_Y no puedo matar a ese revoltoso, bastardo lobo, _él pensó furiosamente.

Kouga tosió. "Claro, si deseas que Kagome-sama se quede conmigo, yo la mantendré a sa -"

Sesshoumaru gruñó de nuevo antes de cerrar su boca para apretar sus dientes y contemplar tranquilizadores pensamientos de carnicería.

Como si estuviese soñando, Kagome miró a Kouga enderezarse y sonreírle con dientes puntiagudos. "Gracias," él dijo, "por aceptar esta misión. Tendremos sus provisiones listas para el medio día."

"Pero yo -" ella empezó.

A su lado, Sesshoumaru se disparó sobre sus pies, se volteó elegantemente, y se fue airado a través de la manada que se dividió ante él como un Mar Rojo que se reía por lo bajo.

"Um..." ella se quedó sin palabras, perdida, confundida, y empezando a enojarse. A su alrededor parecía haber un consenso general de que la reunión se había terminado, y la multitud estaba dispersándose rápidamente, dejándola sola cerca del fuego y mirando fijamente a Kouga, quien parecía estar evitando su mirada.

"¿Myouga?" ella murmuró. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

No hubo respuesta, y cuando revisó bajo su collar ella encontró que él había desaparecido, igual que lo hacía cuando las cosas se ponían tensas.

Parecía ser para ella que el universo estaba tomando una injusta ventaja sobre su normalmente simpática naturaleza. Muy continuamente Kagome reunió las pieles a su alrededor, se levantó, y luego caminó pisando fuerte e intentó no gritar de frustración. Ella cerró sus ojos y trató pensar.

_Voy a patear a alguien. Probablemente a Kouga. En la espinilla – no, en las joyas de la familia, para que no vuelva a plagar de problemas al mundo con su irritante progenie. Voy a aventurarme fuera en las montañas que ahora sé que están llenas de youkai dementes por el hambre y famélicos animales, y me dirigiré al norte donde es frío, y ¿qué DEMONIOS quiso decir él con experimentado? _Kagome tomó un profundo respiro. _He saltado dentro de un universo paralelo, y ni siquiera me di cuenta._

"¿Kagome?"

Kagome abrió los ojos y miró furiosa y asesinamente a Kouga, quien tenía la decencia de verse avergonzado antes de darle una avergonzada sonrisilla.

"Yo -" él empezó.

"_Que," _ella lo interrumpió, "_demonios _fue todo eso"

"Er -"

"¡Tú acabas de _ofrecerme a mí _para ser asesinada cuando te dije que no podía hacerlo!"

"Es que -"

"¡_E _insultaste a Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué _rayos_?" Ella se detuvo y tomó otro profundo respiro, muy consiente que ella estaba cansada y amargada y _no preparada para esto_.

"¡Kagome!" Kouga se las arregló. "Lo lamento. Tenía que hacerlo."

Kagome le lanzó una mirada. "Tenías que hacerlo," ella dijo. "De verdad."

"Si, de verdad."

"¿Quieres decirme por qué?"

EL miró hacia el piso, lo cual Kagome tomó como un mal signo.

"¿Bien?" ella exigió después de un momento.

El lobo tomó un gran respiro y levantó los ojos, una arrepentida expresión en su rostro. "Perdóname, Kagome." Tuve que decir esas cosas y... bueno, tuve que forzar la mano de Sesshoumaru."

"¿Por qué, cómo acabas de hacer eso?"

El suspiró. "Efectivamente le di la confianza de la tribu para realizar su tarea. El no puede rechazar, fallar deliberadamente, o de otra forma lastimar a mi futuro nieto sin destruir nuestra alianza ahora."

Kagome cerró los ojos muy fuertemente hasta que vio estrellas, y los abrió de nuevo. "¿Quiero saber por qué él haría eso?"

"Pago,"

"¿Para _qué_?"

Su boca se torció. "Prefiero no decirlo," él dijo en tono defensivo.

_No quiere que piense menos de él,_ ella pensó miserablemente. "¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber," ella dijo rápidamente. "Si él tiene que matar a un _bebé _para hacerte pagar por algo, no quiero saber que pago es ese, porque debiste haber hecho algo terrible."

Kouga se restregó el cuello, pareciendo un poco avergonzado. "Bueno, el es libre de matarlo _después_. Solo le estoy comprando tiempo. Con suerte, Sesshoumaru no se molestará en intentarlo y reducir pago por otros cincuenta años. Para ese tiempo el niño tendrá la oportunidad de pelea."

Kagome se sintió ligeramente traicionada, y muy sola de nuevo, perdida en asuntos que ella no entendía. "Bueno. Está bien. Ahora, ¿te gustaría decirme por qué Sesshoumaru es tan, um, experimentado?" Por alguna razón ella tenía nauseas.

Kouga se meció hacia atrás sobre sus talones y miró hacia el cielo. "No creo," él dijo lentamente, "que sea mi lugar para decirte eso."

"¿_Por qué no_?" ella casi chilló.

"Eso es asunto de Sesshoumaru," él se apresuró para calmarla. "Es de él para decírtelo."

"Y tú acabas de decirle a todos _sobre _él."

"Tuve que. Lo siento."

Y él en realidad no se veía apenado. De hecho, él se veía casi miserable. "Siento que haya que tenido que arrastrarte en esto," él continuó, "pero Sesshoumaru no va a permitir que tú te quedes atrás conmigo y con la tribu."

_No confía en ti, lo apuesto._ Kagome apretó sus dientes. "Claro," ella respondió amargamente. "No hay problema."

El hizo una mueca de dolor. "Pero en lo bueno del caso, probablemente no saldrás lastimada," él dijo, frágilmente alegre.

"Probablemente," ella murmuró. Ella se volteó para mirar a las llamas frente a ella, preguntándose por qué sentía como si Sesshoumaru le había mentido. No era como si él estuviese obligado a contarle a ella sobre él, o nada, igual. El tenía derecho sobre sus secretos, inclusive si este era tan grande como parecía serlo.

_Asno_, ella pensó.

A su lado, Kouga se aclaró la garganta.

"Muy bien," ella interrumpió cualquier cosa que él estuvo a punto de decir. "Voy a traer mis cosas, y tomaré tus estúpidas provisiones. Pero cuando regrese de recoger esta medicina, te patearé. Donde más _duele._"

El lobo soltó un resignado suspiro. "Es lo justo."

...o...

Resultó ser que los lobos eran grandes admiradores de la carne seca. Y la carne seca. Con un costado de carne seca. Kagome deseaba una ensalada, pero al menos era mejor que tallarines secos día y noche, y ella estaba casi segura de que había perdido diez libras en el viaje aquí – probablemente no le dolería recuperar algo de eso de nuevo.

Al menos ella estaba más caliente, ahora. La pesada piel que le habían dado mantenía al viento fuera, y unas cuantas botas suaves y descartadas – forradas con piel – ahora envolvían sus pies, así el mordisco del invierno fue reducido de alguna manera. Por otro lado, se ponía cada vez más frío, y ellos solo habían viajado un día.

Ambos no se habían hablado ni más de diez palabras. Sesshoumaru aún estaba echando humo, y ella lo había dejado estofarse; no estaba completamente segura si ella confiaba en que él no le arrancaría el corazón si ella abordaba un tema delicado de todas formas, así que ella mantuvo su cabeza abajo e intentó ignorar la molestia en su estómago que solo parecía ponerse peor mientras apretaba más para guardarse sus palabras. Ella deseó que Myouga no hubiese huido – ella en realidad pudo haber usado a alguien para conversar, o para hacer las pases entre ellos dos. Por así decirlo, el día pasó lentamente, y ella observó el suelo pasar bajo sus pies mientras el silencio entre ellos se hacía más escandaloso de lo que el habla alguna vez pudo.

Ahora sus pies se sentían como si estuviesen a punto de desprenderse. El sol se estaba ocultando, y había empezado a nevar, aunque en vez de las nevascas que ella había visto en las tierras bajas esta ahora punzaba sus mejillas mientras el viento azotaba su rostro. Encontró difícil el mantener sus ojos abiertos, así que ella entornaba los ojos hacia el suelo y mantuvo sus ojos en las huellas de Sesshoumaru en la luz que se desvanecía.

_Cuando llegue a casa, _ella pensó, _voy a invertir en una de esas pequeñas motonetas, para nunca más tener que caminar a ningún lado de nuevo. Y tendrá un asiento más cálido, incluso si tengo que incendiarlo para hacerlo cálido._

"Aquí," vino su voz frente a ella. La palabra fue tan abrupta e inesperada que la cabeza de Kagome se disparó hacia arriba y ciñó un nervio de su cuello.

"Aaaah," ella siseó, masajeándolo. Ella echó un vistazo a su compañero, solo para encontrar que él no estaba ahí.

"¿Sesshoumaru?" Ella llamó, su voz casi perdida en el viento, y ella sintió el repentino filo del pánico.

Para su infinito alivio, su cabeza apareció detrás de una agudamente torcida roca. "Hay una cueva aquí," él dijo insípidamente. "Si no deseas morir, te sugiero que entres."

En la privacidad de su cabeza, Kagome lanzó un grito de frustración antes de dar un traspié hacia delante y doblando la esquina, donde casi colisionó contra él.

"¿Qué -?" ella empezó antes de bajar sus ojos hacia la angosta, gruta de baja estatura cerca de los pies de él. "Ay no," ella gimió.

"Silencio," él dijo bruscamente. "No es tan pequeña como parece. Ahora entra, o iré yo primero y te quedarás aquí afuera."

Mordiendo su labio, Kagome retiró su mochila de su hombro antes de agacharse y entrar. Ella se metió a la fuerza, retorciéndose para entrar.

Era más amplio por dentro pero no por mucho. No había espacio para estar de pie, pero era más profundo de lo que ella pensaba que era. Gruñendo, ella jaló su mochila por la estrecha entrada y se movió hacia el fondo, resbalando en la pared para sentarse con las rodillas recogidas hasta su barbilla. Colocó su mochila cerca de sus pies. No había más espacio para nada más, y Kagome se preguntaba con creciente disgusto como iba a dormir mientras observaba a Sesshoumaru efectuar una serie de impresionantes acrobacias para así poder caber por la entrada antes de resbalar sobre la pared del lado opuesto. Su armadura chirrió contra la roca antes de detenerse, su rodilla izquierda – el lado más cercano a la entrada de la ladera – doblada hacia arriba, su mano izquierda apoyada sobre ella, eficazmente protegiendo la mayor parte de la cueva de la abertura.

La cueva era tan pequeña que él casi la tocaba; no podría haber habido más de un pie entre ellos. Kagome mordió su labio miserablemente y miró fijo hacia sus propias rodillas con el incómodo silencio.

Sesshoumaru la oyó tragar saliva antes de que abriese su boca para hablar. "Gracias," ella dijo, voz suave y llana en los cerrados confines de la cueva. Afuera en la noche, el helado viento aullaba por las montañas.

"¿Por qué?" él preguntó. El se sentía _cansado_, casi fatigado, y él no podía comprender el por qué. Quizás hoy había sido demasiado agotador, y él ciertamente no había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior. Quizás el frío estaba empezando a afectarlo.

Ella se movió nerviosamente. "Por... sentarte cerca de la entrada," ella terminó.

El gruñó en respuesta. En pocos momentos la cueva estaría lo suficientemente cálida por el calor combinado de sus cuerpos, y él podría soportar el tener un lado más frío que el otro si eso significaba que él podría dormir lejos del camino de los elementos.

Ella estuvo en silencio por un rato antes de susurrar un poco. El escuchó un pequeño quejido y entonces algo entró es su campo de visión. El miró hacia abajo.

Era una manta de piel, obviamente una con las que ella había dormido en el campamento de lobos. El le echó un vistazo a ella, levantando una ceja en curiosidad.

Kagome se ruborizó. "En caso de que tengas frío," ella dijo en un chirrido. Ella observó como él llevaba sus ojos devuelta a la manta, como si contemplara la idea, antes de levantarla de su mano, sacudirla, y cubrir su lado izquierdo.

"Gracias," ella lo oyó murmurar. Ella solo asintió antes de alcanzar su mochila de nuevo y sacar su aplastada bolsa de dormir. Ella podría sentarse contra la capa de piel y colocar la bolsa de dormir sobre ella, ella razonó. De esa forma ella estaría lo suficientemente caliente para atrapar unas cuantas horas de sueño, inclusive si ella estaba obligada a dormir sentada. Kagome la arregló sobre sus rodillas y la jaló hacia sus hombros antes de dejar que su cabeza cayera para atrás contra la pared y cerrar sus ojos.

El viento gemía contra las montañas, pero lentamente empezó a calentar dentro de su refugio. Después de alrededor de quince minutos o algo así Kagome abrió un ojo para estudiar a Sesshoumaru. El había apoyado su cabeza contra la pared y estaba mirando sobre su hombro al mundo exterior, pero en vez de verse aburrido o sin expresión, ella pensó que se veía resignado. Había una cierta inclinación en su ceja, una cierta triste depresión en sus párpados, como si tuviese una expectativa hacia el futuro, y este fuese trabajo duro sin recompensa. O quizás él _estaba _aburrido. La luz ya casi se había ido, y era difícil percibir su expresión. Ella probablemente solo estaba proyectando su propia exhausta resignación en él.

Ella pensó que había sido muy injusto departe de Kouga atraparlo de esta manera.

Kagome se movió sobre su asiento, contoneándose contra la suave piel bajo la capa, y trató de decidir cuál de sus preguntas ella quería preguntarle primero antes de decidir empezar pequeño y luego trabajar cuesta arriba.

"¿Sesshoumaru?" ella dijo.

El no respondió, solamente deslizó sus ojos de la entrada de la pared hacia el rostro de ella, un movimiento calculado, sin duda, para desanimar preguntas desagradables.

_Bueno_, ella pensó, _él sabe lo que viene._ Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Um," ella empezó, y luego se detuvo.

"¿Si?" él dijo después de un momento. Kagome tragó saliva.

"¿Dónde – dónde crees que fue Myouga?" _Ahí. Eso no fue ofensivo ni intrometido, _ella pensó. _Pasos de bebé._

Sesshoumaru bufó. "Está engordando a costa de lobos," él dijo. "Lo cual esta bien. El probablemente moriría en esto."

Su corazón cayó – no había oportunidad de que él se les uniera, entonces, y ella sintió su ausencia de forma penetrante. "¿Moriría?" ella preguntó, contra toda esperanza de que este no fuera el caso. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de si ella quería quedarse a solas con Sesshoumaru.

"El ya era inútil," Sesshouamru dijo sin gracia. "Se hubiese congelado por completo, incluso en tu vestuario."

Kagome se mordió el labio y sintió un pellizco de lágrimas arriba en su nariz, pero no progresó más por lo que ella estuvo agradecida.

Ella suspiró, ordenando sus palabras otra vez. "También me preguntaba..." – Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se recogieron hacia abajo levemente, en un fruncido de sospecha – "Um... preguntándome qué... tendremos que hacer. Para encontrar las hierbas que necesitamos," ella terminó sin convicción, la verdadera pregunta que ella quería hacer aún pesada bajo su lengua.

Al otro lado de ella, Sesshoumaru dejó un pequeño suspiro escapar de sus labios. "Arduo viaje, juicio por fuego, tediosa negociación," él dijo lacónicamente. "Al menos, de esa forma parece que las cosas funcionan."

Kagome no estaba por completo segura de si le gustaba el sonido de esto. _Arduo viaje _ya estaba cubierto, y _tediosa negociación _no sonaba tan mal, pero _juicio por fuego _hizo que su estómago se volteara, y en sus manos la sangre pareció retirarse, dejando sus dedos fríos y entumidos. Ella tomó un estremecido respiro.

"No te preocupes," Sesshoumaru dijo de repente, y ella lo miró, pero ahora estaba tan oscuro que ya no podía ver sus facciones, solo su tenue contorno. Ella tragó saliva fuertemente.

Ahora que ella no podía ver su rostro, repentinamente pareció más fácil, aunque eso era como decir que el suelo era más suave que la roca.

Ella movió su mirada de vuelta a donde ella sabía que sus rodillas estaban, y acumuló su coraje.

"Sesshoumaru."

Hubo una pausa, y entonces ella lo escuchó moverse contra la pared. "¿Si?" él dijo silenciosamente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, y se bajó del precipicio y se adentró en territorios inexplorados.

"¿Qué quiso decir Kouga cuando dijo que tenias experiencia?" ella preguntó, y ella se sintió vagamente orgullosa de que su voz haya temblado solo un poquito.

Silencio. Luego, "¿No te lo dijo él mismo?"

Sin hablar, ella sacudió su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que él podría no verla. "No," ella dijo, su voz rompiéndose solo un poco. "El dijo que era asunto tuyo si querías decirlo o no."

Sesshoumaru estaba en silencio. En su pecho su corazón latía pesadamente, y ella lamió sus labios y esperó a algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar. En la oscura calidez de la cueva ella esperó que él respondiera, y escuchaba al salvaje viento en el valle debajo.

El sabía que ella preguntaría. Ella sería... bueno, demasiado _no ella misma _para dejarlo pasar, y en realidad, había sido tanto tiempo atrás, y su corazón parecía tan tierno que no pareció importar si le contaba. La forma en que él hubo contribuido a la debilidad de su casa no le importaría a ella de la forma en que les importaba a los demás youkai. Ella era humana.

En los secretos espacios de su cabeza, una pequeña voz le susurró que a ella talvez le agrade más él por ello.

La tensión era horrible, y dos veces ella abrió su boca para retirar lo dicho, pero dos veces ningún sonido salió, así que ella esperó en agonía, preguntándose si él la iba a lastimar de la furia, o nunca más hablarle otra vez, o _algo_, y entonces él se movió contra la pared y habló.

"Ya he hecho esto antes," él dijo, y su voz era tan baja que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírla sobre el aullido del viento, "pero el niño en cuestión no era mío."

Ella dejó ir el aliento que había estado aguantando y sintió algo liberarse en su pecho. Ella estaba extrañamente aliviada, como si le hubiesen concedido un aplazamiento. Después de un momento Kagome lamió sus labios, de repente muy, muy curiosa.

"¿De quién era?" ella preguntó, y ella estuvo sorprendida al encontrar que su voz temblaba igual que sus manos, y sutilmente ella cayó en cuenta de que estaba llena de adrenalina. Ella apretó sus puños y se esforzó para oír la voz de él.

Por un largo momento, él no respondió, y entonces ella lo escuchó soltar un suspiro en la oscuridad, y ella sintió el sonido enrollarse por su corazón.

"Era de mi padre;" él dijo, palabras grises y pesadas, vacías y en ruinas, una y otra vez, dentro del espacio entre ellos, y la implicación hizo que su aliento quedara atrapado en su garganta.

"Yo hice este viaje para Inuyasha y su madre."

...o...


	19. Capitulo dieciocho

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

"_Porque aunque los atributos de Dios todos son iguales, más resplandece y campea, a nuestro ver, el de la misericordia que el de la justicia." – _**Miguel de Cervantes**

...o...

Un día cuando él aún era joven, cuando tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años, cuando pisaba el agua entre esa extraña, turbia y recordada niñez y ese agonizante año en el que creció tan rápido que quedó lisiado dentro de su propia piel, Sesshoumaru se sentaba en los jardines bajo el árbol mimosa favorito de su madre y observaba a los hijos de los sirvientes jugar.

Tres niñas – parecían de siete años o algo así en los estándares humanos – y dos pequeños niños, menores, corrían por el patio, brincando ligeramente sobre las camas cubiertas de flores de su madre, escondiéndose el uno del otro detrás de rechazados árboles humedecidos con musgo y gruesos de follaje sin cortar, riendo y gritando. Sus exuberantes balbuceos se amontonaban en sus oídos, y lo encontraba calmante después del entrenamiento que su padre le había dado esa mañana.

_Una bandada de pájaros, el llano estruendo de alas, unos cuantos instantes de blancas gargantas, y todas las plumas tan negras que atrapaban el sol en brillosos arco iris. A su lado su padre dio un grito – su señal para empezar – y en sus manos los músculos se movieron bruscamente en anticipación cuando se lanzó a sí mismo por los aires._

"_¡Solo los blancos!" su padre le dijo desde abajo, sonando jovial. Sesshoumaru apretó sus dientes y flexionó sus garras, y entonces él estuvo en el medio de ella, vivos ojos y agudos picos, y cada garganta blanca que él encontraba la ensartaba en una garra, corriéndola directamente a través y fuera hacia el otro lado. Primero estuvo la pequeña resistencia, la burbuja antes de que la piel explotara, y luego estaba el rápido crujido de pequeños huesos – y él siempre pudo sentir las suaves plumas en sus dedos, las plumas alrededor de la herida que resbalaban tan gentilmente, tan traicioneramente por sus manos – y luego la sangre. Y siempre, siempre, los gritos; siempre el llamado de muerte arañando por el interior de su cráneo con un filo dentado._

_El deseaba poder matar a todas y cada una de ellas, solo para hacerlas parar._

_El derribó veintitrés, y el olor a sangre fue de una vez tentador y sin nada especial. Cuando de nuevo él tocó tierra su padre dio una vuelta, lord del mundo, e inspeccionó los cadáveres que ensuciaban el suelo._

"_Nada mal, nada mal," él dijo finalmente. Sesshoumaru sintió una débil sonrisa amenazar con romper su normalmente solemne rostro, pero su padre no había terminado todavía. "Aunque, no bien, tampoco." Él continuó. "Habían treinta y cinco."_

_¡Treinta y cinco! El estaba tan seguro que había dominado este ejercicio. La decepción cayó sobre él, lo suficientemente pesada que lo hizo flaquear, y Sesshoumaru apretó sus puños tan fuerte en frustración que rompió su propia piel. Afortunadamente su padre ya le había enseñado los trucos de mantener su rostro libre de reacciones, nunca mostrando debilidad o dolor, así que él mantuvo sus garras incrustadas en su carne para impedir que su sangre chorreara; él sabía que su padre la olería._

_Sesshoumaru ejecutó una seca reverencia y su padre lo dejó ir. Como siempre lo hacía después del entrenamiento, él caminaba, calmado y sereno, desde el dojo, o la extensión de pasto tras el. El pasó sobre el patio, por el pequeño puente – el que se arqueaba sobre el arroyo que corría por el terreno – y dentro del jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, donde se doblaba entre la sombra del árbol y cerraba sus ojos. Siempre respiraba profundamente, lamía para limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre en sus manos, y dejaba sus abusados oídos encontrar sonidos que no gritaran._

Era un fresco, mediodía de primavera, y el olor de verdes plantas que crecían, en la brisa se enrollaban sobre las heridas imaginarias dentro de su cabeza y levantaban la irritación. Colocando su rostro en una máscara sin expresión él lentamente dejó de apretar sus puños para permitir que los agujeros sangraran y se cerraran sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El observaba mientras se curaba, intentando considerar la sensación de escozor como solo una curiosidad, pero para su disgusto él descubrió que él aún no tenía el completo control. Su aliento siseó por sus dientes muy ligeramente, y silenciosamente él se maldijo a sí mismo de nuevo. Cualquier oponente lo suficientemente formidable para infringir una herida sería lo suficientemente poderoso para escuchar su sibilante reacción, y tendría los recursos para presionar su ventaja. Eso simplemente no funcionaría.

Sesshoumaru miró fijamente el pasto y se concentró en su respiración – lenta, constante, regular, ni dolor ni sorpresa, ni odio ni alegría – y entonces empujó sus garras dentro de sus palmas otra vez, de nuevo rompiendo la piel y sacando sangre. Esta vez, sin embargo, él mantuvo su rostro - no quieto, porque quieto implicaba control, y control significaba que se le estaba dando demasiado pensamiento a aquello – pero suave, llena de fingido aburrimiento. Aún dolía, pero esta vez él no tuvo una reacción física cuando desenrolló sus dedos de nuevo y se permitió a si mismo curarse.

Repitió este ejercicio dos veces más antes de estar satisfecho con que él se había, al menos por hoy, desecho de reacciones adversas. Apoyando su espalda contra la dura corteza del árbol, llevó su mano a su rostro y lentamente lamió la sangre de su mano derecha, y luego de la izquierda. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que todas las huellas de su ignominiosa reacción de moderado fracaso fueron borradas de su piel, Sesshoumaru permitió que sus manos cayeran sobre su regazo mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba pensar en nada en absoluto.

En el jardín y en su cabeza, Sesshoumaru dejó a las hojas crujir, sintió el ligero movimiento sobre la tierra, y esperó escuchar el aleteo de mariposas contra el cielo.

El pudo haberse dormido, o alcanzado su objetivo de completo vacío, pero algo al borde de su conciencia gritaba. Una pequeña voz, aguda y mordaz, hizo sentir su existencia.

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos, y los dejó vagar donde fuera, buscando el disturbio de su paz. No tomó mucho el señalar la fuente de sus problemas.

Bajo en el patio había una pequeña conmoción entre los niños que él había estado echando un vistazo solo momentos antes, y Sesshoumaru levantó su cabeza para ver a los niños pelear por algo. El no pudo discernir, en el balbuceo de agudas voces, el porque de la discusión, pero no importaba realmente. Los niños riñeron rápidamente, e igual de rápido decidieron quien era el vencedor; en cinco minutos, de una forma u otra, la pelea sería resuelta y el jardín sería devuelto a su normal tranquilidad. El esfuerzo requerido para detener la pelea era más del que él deseaba gastar, así que se volvió a sentar contra el árbol y observó el pequeño drama desenvolverse.

Las niñas, mayores y más grandes, intentaban persuadir a los niños menores de hacer algo, aunque ellos no sacarían nada de ello. La discusión se hizo más y más escandalosa hasta que una de las niñas – la más alta, de cabello naranja claro trenzado por su espalda – dio un paso adelante. Sesshoumaru se movió, interesado en ver que planeaba hacer ella.

Cuando ella tomó impulso y golpeó al niño más pequeño en la boca Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Eso no parecía ser terriblemente justo, pero de todos modos las peleas raramente lo eran. Sin mencionar que parecía un poquito fuera de lugar el presenciar a una mujer enfrentándose a un hombre y golpearlo, sin importar que tan pequeño fuese a comparación de ella. Con rapidez él consideró en ponerle fin a la escaramuza, pero su padre le había enseñado una muy dolorosa lección cuando él era más joven acerca de la violencia contra las mujeres que no lo estaban atacando, y en cualquier caso el niño necesitaba vérselas por si mismo. No siempre habría árbitros entre las sombras para salvarlo de féminas locas con una pelea en sus ojos.

El niño cayó contra el pavimento, un grito de dolor escapando de su boca. La niña que lo había golpeado se veía horrorizada, pero entonces el acompañante del niño corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándola contra un árbol. Ella chirrió y lo empujó lejos de ella, lo cual fue una mal calculada acción de su parte ya que el niño tomó un gran puño de su cabello con él. Ella gritó de nuevo y arremetió con un pie, atrapando al niño por la pierna y haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras el primer niño se levantaba y se lanzaba contra otra de las niñas. Sesshoumaru olfateó sangre, y su mirada desaprobadora se derritió en una de enfado. La situación posiblemente se hubiese deteriorado al punto de una intervención, aunque él no estuviese de humor para detener una pelea en la cual el no tenía papel.

El aun estaba debatiendo si separar a los niños o no cuando alguien más tomó la decisión por él.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se ensancharon cuando una pantalla de shoji se abrió deslizándose revelando a su madre. Ella pausó, asimiló la escena ante ella, y luego dio zancadas bajando por las escaleras y dentro del jardín, un remolino de cabellos plateados y kimonos color índigo e igual de desenfrenada que siempre.

"¡Takara-sama!" La exclamación llamó su atención lejos de la mujer moviéndose de lado a lado dentro de la pelea hacia la fuente de la voz. Tras él, él vio un montón de damas de compañía y criadas agrupadas alrededor del borde de la pantalla y mirando como su ama saltaba dentro de la riña frente a ella, como lo hacía con todas las discusiones. El se volvió y vio a su madre en acción.

Con los experimentados dedos de una mujer quien había sido la mayor entre diez hijos, su madre entró en la escaramuza y separó a los combatientes, expertamente evitando arremolinados miembros y torcidos dedos con pequeñitas garras, levantando a cada uno de ellos con facilidad. El nivel de actividad murió casi inmediatamente con su interferencia; reconociéndola, los luchadores la miraron fijamente con ojos anchos y bocas abiertas, y en un caso, una muy sanguinolenta nariz.

Su madre ignoró el escrutinio de ellos de la forma en que ella ignoraba casi todo lo que ni la complacía ni la disgustaba, sin tomar en cuenta los embobados rostros mientras ella le echaba un vistazo a cada uno, evaluando los daños que se habían hecho. Cuando hubo terminado, ella se enderezó en su completa altura y le hizo un gesto a las criadas agrupadas en la puerta.

Sesshoumaru siempre admiró la forma en que su madre doblaba al mundo a su alrededor, como si fuese una actriz en un escenario. A pesar de su falta de belleza, ella aun proyectaba un glamour que hacía caso omiso de las pecas y la ancha boca y ojos pequeños, y atraía todo hacia ella misma. El fenómeno que él estaba presenciando ahora lo había visto muchas veces: como si las criadas se encontraran a sí mismas siendo actrices en vez de espectadoras, ellas físicamente se sacudían – esto siempre implicaba rápidos parpadeos por alguna razón – y entraban ajetreadas al escenario, repentinamente ansiosas de tomar parte en la magnifica obra en las que ellas de repente se encontraban. Ellas llevaron a los niños lejos cloqueando y regañando, y él vio a su madre esconder una sonrisa detrás de su larga manga, como si estuviese disfrutando de una broma privada.

En el minuto en que el jardín fue aclarado, y ella ascendió por las escaleras de nuevo. Sin embargo, en vez de regresar dentro su madre ahuyentó a todas las demás hacia la casa antes de deslizar la pantalla cerrándola de nuevo y volviéndose para mirar directamente a su hijo.

Sesshoumaru había pensado que ella ignoraba su presencia. El torció una ceja, en curiosidad, y no se movió mientras ella venía entre zancadas hacia él con una mirada determinada en su rostro, lo cual era muy diferente de su normal sonrisa abierta por lo cual él estaba muy confundido para reaccionar cuando ella se detuvo frente a él y lo golpeó elegantemente en la cara.

El no demostró ningún dolor, él solo la miró, perplejo. Ella hizo un frustrado sonido y lanzó sus manos en el aire. "Odio cuando haces eso," ella le informó.

El aun no entendía. "¿Hacer qué?" él quería saber.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Cuando no reaccionas." Sin ceremonia, ella se sentó con rapidez en el suelo en lo que probablemente era una caída controlada, pero que se veía como un repentino colapso. Ella se desplomó frente a él y miró hacia su derecha en esa forma peculiar que ella tenía cuando algo la molestaba.

"Pero para eso estoy entrenando," él dijo, aun más confundido, y ahora preocupado con que ella esté molesta con él.

Ella suspiró. "Lo sé," ella le dijo. "Es solo que hace que te veas tan mayor."

El inhaló. "Yo soy mayor," él le dijo a ella, luego pausó. "Y eso _si _dolió," él añadió con resentimiento. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¿Hmm?" ella miró hacia arriba, las vueltas y churos en su cabello bordeando su rostro y cayendo uno sobre otro en la ligera brisa. "Ah, eso fue por no intervenir en la pelea."

"No sabía que esa era mi responsabilidad."

Ella le dio una mirada aguda, como si ella sospechara que él estaba siendo poco honrado a propósito. Cuando ella aparentemente hubo discernido que su confusión era autentica ella sacudió su cabeza, labios estrechándose. "¿No escuchas nada de lo que tu padre te enseña?" ella exigió.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hago!" él dijo a la defensiva.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es la acción correcta de un lord cuando presencia injusticia entre sus súbditos?"

Sesshoumaru quería patearse a sí mismo. "Rectificarla," él respondió.

"Exactamente. ¿Me podrías decir por qué escogiste el permitir ese espectáculo de barbarie en mi jardín en lugar de intervenir y detenerlo?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró. "Porque un hombre nunca levanta una mano a una mujer si no es un enemigo," él le dijo. Por la parte trasera de su mente el rostro furioso de su padre flotó, y él recordó la sensación de garras enterrándose en sus mejillas mientras era levantado del piso y lanzado a un lado de la bodega, en castigo por abofetear a una prima como represalia por un juego que no podía recordar. Pero, él recordó la lección.

Frente a él sus ojos se suavizaron, y la línea de tensión en su cuello que él no había notado desde ahí desapareció. "Ya veo," ella dijo. "¿Pero qué en cuanto al chico? El era débil - ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?"

Su ceja se arrugó mientras intentó recordar. "Porque un niño debe aprender a ser fuerte, y el dolor templa el alma," él dijo finalmente.

"Ya veo," ella dijo de nuevo. El observó como ella llevó sus manos cubiertas por su kimono a su rostro, como si escondiera una sonrisa de él. Ella parecía estar pensando.

"Sesshoumaru," ella dijo después de un momento, "¿Cuántos años tenía ese niño?"

El se encogió de hombros, inseguro de donde estaba llevando este tren de pensamiento. "El se veía joven – quizás la mitad de mi edad," él aventuró la respuesta. Las edades de los youkai eran muy difíciles de señalar – él mismo se veía como un humano a los diez años, pero él era mucho mayor que eso. El niño no era para nada tan fuerte o puro como él, así que él talvez tenía diez años, veinte años, inclusive cincuenta años, o él pudo haber sido de la edad que parecía – alrededor de cinco o algo así. De todas formas, él era claramente joven.

Su madre estaba asintiendo. "Así que ¿él era un niñito?" ella dijo.

Esa parecía una pregunta capciosa. "... ¿Si?" él se aventuró.

Ella se rió con su duda. "Y la niña, ¿era pequeña también?"

"Todos eran pequeños."

"Todos eran débiles," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru abrió la boca para protestar que los débiles debían aprender a ser fuertes o perecer, pero ella levantó una mano. "¡Ah!" ella dijo. "Dime, hijo: cuando un niño es lastimado, ¿quien sufre más por aquello?"

El estuvo a punto de responder, "El niño," pero percibió una trampa y pensó mejor en ello. El intentó recordar los tiempos cuando él era mucho menor y podía aun llorar con heridas menores. El se caería, o golpearía algo muy fuerte, se rasparía la rodilla o su mano, y luego había la cortada y el llanto, y entonces su madre siempre estuvo ahí, secando sus lágrimas y sosteniéndolo cerca, con un olor ansioso y protector y cálido –

Su boca se torció. "Su madre sufre más," él respondió.

"¿Y una madre siempre es...?"

El vio el punto al que iba. "Una mujer."

"¡Bien!" ella le sonrió. "Una mujer. Así que por no proteger a sus niños, tú de hecho estas lastimando a...?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Este asunto de lord se estaba volviendo más complicado con el paso de los días. "Una mujer."

"Lo cual un hombre nunca debe hacer al menos que sea una enemiga," su madre llenaba las últimas partes por sí misma. "Así que es tu deber el proteger niños no solo porque sean débiles – aunque esa también es una perfectamente aceptable razón – pero porque el dolor que ellos sufren se extiende a aquellos que nunca debes lastimar, incluso si la herida es por no ocuparse de él."

"No puedo proteger a todos los niños," él protestó.

Ella bufó. "Bueno. Nadie espera eso. Tú haces la tarea frente a ti, no todas las tareas del mundo, porque incluso tú no puedes hacerlas, no importa cuan rápido o fuerte seas."

Algo debió haber cruzado por su rostro en ese momento, porque él frunció. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sesshoumaru pensó en su fracaso esa mañana. "No soy rápido de todos modos," él dijo.

"¿Es por tu entrenamiento esta mañana? ¿Con los pájaros?"

El asintió, preguntándose como sabía ella. El observó su rostro romperse en su gran sonrisa, sus colmillos apareciendo inquietantemente blancos en la sombra del árbol. "Tu padre me contó acerca de él. El dijo que tu progreso es maravilloso."

"Pero no perfecto," él respondió.

Su sonrisa abierta se desvaneció un poco, y ella pareció casi decepcionada antes de deslizar su mirada hacia otro lado y fuera por él jardín. "No," ella dijo, "No perfecto. Pero nada lo es."

"Bueno, puedo intentarlo," él dijo, tratando de borrar la tristeza que se había asentado en su rostro.

Pareció funcionar, cuando ella se volteó hacia él y sonrió abiertamente otra vez. "Si, puedes," ella respondió. "Y ahora vallamos adentro y almorcemos. Romper peleas me pone hambrienta."

Sesshoumaru sonrió una de sus raras sonrisas que él reservaba para ella, y entraron a la casa juntos.

...o...

Sesshoumaru parecía de dieciséis cuando su madre murió.

La enfermedad había sido larga, una que todos ellos podían oler pero ninguno podía curar, así que su familia se quedó en vano mientras ella se desgastaba, se deterioraba ante sus ojos, y se fue en un cambio de estación, desapareciendo dentro del ondeante pliegue entre el verano y el otoño. La quemaron hasta que nada de ella quedó atrás; no hubo algo conmemorativo para marcar su existencia, nada para decir, _aquí_, _ella estuvo aquí_. Como si ella hubiese caminado fuera de una ventana y dentro de una niebla ella se desvaneció fuera de vista; solo la ola de su salvaje cabello plateado y el suave oleaje de una manga color índigo se pudo ver mientras ella caía hacia el mundo, y entonces ellos, también, se habían ido, como si nunca hubieran sido.

Aunque este fuese el primer dolor que su corazón hubo jamás conocido, Sesshoumaru no lloró. El no habló tampoco; se sentía como si su muerte había caído sobre él, enviando una onda, una ola que bañó su mente y la limpió de un lado al otro de palabras. El no tenía nada que decir.

Nada, eso es, hasta que supo acerca de Izayoi.

Solo fueron rumores al principio, corriendo en solo dos semanas después de que su madre pasó lejos de la tierra de los vivos: el Inu no Taisho tenía una amante.

Al principio Sesshoumaru hizo estos rumores a un lado imitando a la indiferencia de su madre, pero se hicieron más insistentes, creciente en detalles: ella era joven, era una doncella, ella era humana. Tenía cabello negro y largo, una pequeña, dulce cara, recatada – todo lo que su madre no había sido.

Y entonces más. El Inu no Taisho la amaba. El la había llevado a la cama por primera vez cuando la Dama Takara cayó enferma.

Ella estaba embarazada.

Cuando él finalmente enfrentó a su padre, fue la última vez que lo vio vivo.

Su padre se preparaba para la batalla, colocándose su armadura, preparando su espada, atando su cabello en su acostumbrado estilo, y Sesshoumaru estaba de pie detrás de él, observándolo arreglarse.

"¿Es eso cierto?" él exigió, y él reflexionó en que su padre le había enseñado bien en una cosa al menos: su voz no indicaba ninguna emoción. El ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sentía algo en absoluto.

Ante él, las manos de su padre se inmovilizaron mientras apretaba las ataduras que mantenían su armadura en su lugar, como si estuviese pensando, y Sesshoumaru no tuvo que escuchar su silencioso _si _para saber la respuesta. Y resultó ser que él no era tan maduro como pensaba que era, porque su youki destelló y un gruñido dobló sus labios mientras se volteaba para irse.

"Hijo mío."

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, aunque no se volteó.

"Voy a pelear; hay un desafío contra mí," su padre dijo, y su alguna vez sonora voz cayó insípida al piso. El no tenía que decir por qué – los rumores eran ciertos, así que su debilidad era tan evidente como la luz del sol. Ella era vulnerable, prescindible, y su padre le era fiel a ella, esta cosa tan fugaz y frágil. Cualquiera que se permitiera a si mismo amar a un perfecto peón, una cosa tan fácilmente convertida en una herida, era débil, y los líderes débiles no eran líderes por mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru esperó mientras su padre tomó un profundo respiro y lo arruinó todo.

"Si yo no puedo regresar, tú tienes una obligación."

"No la tengo."

"¡La tienes!" su padre nunca alzaba la voz por furia, y en su piel, Sesshoumaru se estremeció.

"La tienes," su padre dijo nuevamente, silenciosamente. "Tu hermano. No puedes dejarlo morir."

Por un largo momento Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, no pudo encontrar las palabras, no pudo dragar su voz desde las profundidades de su pecho. ¿Qué palabras podrían decirle a su padre de la gravedad de su traición, de cómo pequeñas acciones traidoras merecían reconocimiento? ¿Qué palabras podrían transmitir el fin de su cariño?

Finalmente él abrió su boca.

"Si puedo."

Sesshoumaru se fue, y nunca prometió a su padre que él velaría por su nuevo hijo. Cuando su padre murió peleando contra Ryuukotsusei en el frío del próximo invierno, Sesshoumaru se preguntó que tan difícil había sido el escoger entre su hijo y la gente que dependía de su fuerza. Talvez él nunca escogió; quizás él pensó que sobreviviría.

Quizás él pensó que su hijo le concedería su último deseo.

Cuando él supo que su padre había muerto, Sesshoumaru abandonó la Casa de La Luna para encontrar a la dueña de su padre y asesinarla.

No fue difícil encontrarla – a cualquier especie le encanta chismosear, le encanta saber que esta sucediendo, y entonces él se encontró a sí mismo frente al castillo una oscura noche, escuchando los gritos de los centinelas mientras intentaban determinar quien era él. El no respondió sus preguntas, solamente saltó sobre las paredes y escuchó sus llamados tornarse en gritos de sorpresa y alarma. _El youkai_, ellos gritaban, y él sabía que ellos pensaban que él era el padre, el que había profanado a su princesa.

Pero ¿después de todo, a quién le importaba lo que los humanos pensaran? El aterrizó dentro de las puertas y dio un paseo por las escaleras hacia la casa, volteándose solo una vez para cortar flechas en el aire. Estas cayeron alrededor de sus pies y él dio la vuelta y continuó dentro de la gran mansión ante él.

Los pisos eran resbaladizos, y todo a su alrededor era el hedor de miedo y desesperación, el olor de humanos que temían morir, y él acechó de cuarto en cuarto, siguiendo el débil olor de una mujer embarazada, sin molestarse en matar a aquellos que intentaban bloquear su camino.

El la encontró en una oscura habitación, segregada lejos de todos. Ella no tenía ninguna criada con ella, y solo la luz de la luna desde la ventana iluminaba su forma.

Los rumores habían sido ciertos – ella no era nada igual a su madre, nada como el amor de la vida de su padre quien había sido tan fácilmente abandonada. Ella se arrastró por el piso, congelada por el miedo, sus manos envolviendo su hinchado vientre de manera protectora, como si pudiese calmar al bebé dentro de ella, como si ella pudiese salvarlo tan solo con su amor.

Ella estaba llorando, grandes, silenciosas lágrimas, y el brillante olor blanco de su terror cortaba afiladamente a través de su perfume maternal.

"Por favor," ella suplicó, enrollada alrededor del niño que la mataría si algo no se hacía pronto. "Por favor, perdónenos. ¡Perdónalo a él!"

El ansiaba matarla. Ella era una enemiga. Ella era una mancha. Ella había profanado la pureza de su casa, la tranquilidad de su familia.

El no podía dejar de mirar sus manos, sus dedos sin garras, gentiles y temblorosos mientras se movían sobre su hijo, escondido en su cuerpo, el hijo que sería enterrado pronto. El miró sus grandes, suplicantes ojos, brillosos por lágrimas, y el sintió una puñalada de un mordaz dolor azul enterrarse por su pecho.

_Madres e hijos_, él pensó distantemente, su mente torciéndose bajo él, cayendo sobre él, traicionándolo. _Niños y mujeres_. Se preguntaba si su madre lo dijo en serio cuando le enseñó esa responsabilidad.

Gruñendo, él se volteó y saltó por la ventana dentro de la nieve, dedos desnudos de la sangre que él intentó conseguir.

El realizó el viaje. Era el mismo tipo de viaje que todos los que engendraban hijos hanyou y deseaban que vivieran hacían: el largo camino, la pelea, y el trato.

Así que Sesshoumaru fue más y más al sur de nuevo, sobre las islas, dentro de sus cuevas. El peleó y derrotó al ciego gusano de fuego al final del camino, aterrizó en las costas del lago bajo tierra, tomó té con el youkai que cuidaba de las plantas de la profundidad y la oscuridad que salvarían a la hime y a su híbrido hijo.

"¿Acaso no es tu hijo?" el anciano, sabio youkai preguntó, acariciando su extraña, musgosa barba y fijando en Sesshoumaru una mirada sospechosa.

"Es de mi padre. El niño es mi medio-hermano."

"No pareces muy contento con eso."

"No lo estoy."

El youkai apretó sus enormes labios. "Podrías dejarlos morir," él dijo.

"Podría."

Sesshoumaru no vaciló bajo la pesada mirada. Finalmente el youkai asintió. "Ya veo. Muy bien."

"¿Cuál es el precio?"

Dando una aguda risa mientras se volteaba, el anciano youkai simplemente sacudió su cabeza y no respondería. Una hora después Sesshoumaru se encontró a sí mismo afuera en la luz del sol, un paquete de hierbas y hongos en sus manos y una miserable furia agriándose en su lengua. El casi lanzó el paquete al océano.

Aunque, no lo hizo. El regresó, una vez más saltando sobre las paredes en la muerte del invierno al compás de asustados guardias y moviéndose por la casa como una estrella siniestra, pálida y brillante, oscura y cruel.

Ella estaba muriendo, con dos criadas cuidando de ella. Sus siervas se encogieron en las esquinas cuando él entró en la habitación y miró fijo hacia su temblorosa forma. El escuchaba como su respiración dificultosa llenaba la habitación, y cuando ella se volteó para mirarlo, sus luminosos ojos oscuros eran solo tristes vacíos en su dolorido y delgado rostro. Su hijo la estaba matando, y ella lo estaba matando también. Morirían juntos.

Sesshoumaru lanzó el paquete a una de las criadas, quien gritó cuando este golpeó la parte trasera de sus manos que protegían su cara. Cayó al suelo, haciendo un húmedo sonido mientras rebotaba dos veces en el piso antes de detenerse.

"Hiervan eso," él ordenó. "Hagan que ella lo tome. Prepárense para el parto."

El se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana por la cual él se había ido cuando estuvo la última vez ahí, pero un ahogado sonido lo detuvo.

"S... sess..."

El miró sobre su hombro. Ella intentaba sentarse, y una de las criadas la sostenía hacia abajo. Cuando vio que él se había volteado, ella cesó sus esfuerzos, cayendo para atrás.

"Sesshoumaru," ella dijo. Ella sabía su nombre, y él tuvo que luchar para evitar que sus labios se torcieran en un gruñido de advertencia. Ella no se daba cuenta de su indignación.

"Gracias." Su voz estaba bordeada con un agradecido sollozo. "Gracias."

El se marchó, y nunca le dijo a ella que asesinaría a su hijo.

...o...

Kagome estaba sentada silenciosamente en la oscuridad e intentó pegar los pedazos de su cerebro de vuelta. Ella no lo estaba logrando. Completamente aparte de la repentina tristeza que despertó en su pecho con el nombre de Inuyasha, una gran cantidad de dificultad provenía de todas sus experiencias pasadas. Por casi dos minutos ella trató de asimilar este poco de nueva información e introducirla a la fuerza entre las otras cosas que ella sabía, pero solo no estaba encajando como debía. De hecho, no parecía haber lugar para ésta en ninguna parte en la lista de los atributos de Sesshoumaru. Ella tenía _cruel_, _sanguinario_,_ implacable_, _despiadado_, _sádico_, _extrañamente honorable_, _no completamente un mal conversador_, _decente compañía_, _debilidad por niñas pequeñas_ – lo cual, dando la perspectiva de uno, podría ser o completamente consistente con otros aspectos de su personalidad o solo una anomalía benigna – _quiere asesinar al infante hijo de Akiyama_, _intentó matarme a mí_, _me salvó_, _peleó junto con nosotros_ y _odiaba a su hermano y lo quería muerto_. Al menos, él último estaba en directa oposición a su declaración de que él había salvado a Inuyasha y a su madre de una muerte segura, y ella no poseía la agilidad mental necesaria para las acrobacias requeridas para encajar ambos pedazos de información en su cabeza de una sola vez.

Sesshoumaru estaba en silencio. Ella se movió nerviosamente en la cálida oscuridad de la cueva.

"Um," ella dijo.

El no se movió. Kagome tomó esto como, si no esperanzador, entonces al menos una señal de que no era _des_esperanzador. Ella decidió hacerlo. "Er, teniendo en mente de que definitivamente no te estoy diciendo que eres un mentiroso," ella se aventuró, "No te creo."

Sesshoumaru se movió. "Eso _es _decirme que soy un mentiroso, y ¿por qué no?" él preguntó. Kagome se tensó al escuchar un borde de malicia en su voz, pero él solo sonaba cansado.

"Bueno, tú intentaste asesinar a Inuyasha _muchas _veces, para empezar," ella señaló.

"Eso no es contradictorio con mis actos."

"Si, lo es."

"¿De que manera?"

"Porque si lo querías muerto, tu solamente lo hubieras dejado a él y a su madre morir," ella señaló, tratando de ignorar la insistente sospecha de que ella estaba fracasando en alcanzar un básico y fundamental concepto. Quizás Sesshoumaru simplemente demostraba su cariño poniendo su mano entera dentro del estomago de uno. Talvez removiendo el hígado de uno era su forma de decir _que bueno verte,_ _que día tan bonito,_ ¿_te gustaría algo de sake?_, _Oh, mi error. Tomemos té en vez de eso. _Talvez Inuyasha sabía de esa clase de cosas, y Sesshoumaru solo estaba gentilmente consintiendo sus deseos, aunque pensar sobre eso solo traía toda clase de problemas que estarían probablemente mejor sin tocar. Kagome empujó esa idea fuera de su cerebro y esperó a que él respondiera.

Después de un momento, ella lo escuchó suspirar. "Yo no fui entrenado para matar mujeres y niños; cuando el momento llegó, no pude hacerlo," él dijo lacónicamente. "Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Kagome frunció. "Intentaste matarme _a mí_," ella señaló amablemente. "Y Kouga dijo que tu querías asesinar a su nieto bebé, un acto el cual, puedo añadir, yo no apruebo en absoluto. Y tu ni siquiera tenías que matarlos – solo no tenías que haber hecho nada."

"Si intenté matarte," él estuvo de acuerdo, placando su primera afirmación, "pero en ese tiempo tú eras una enemiga."

"Así que, ¿puedes matar a mujeres si son enemigas?"

"Si, aunque he relajado mis estándares desde mi juventud."

Kagome no encontró a esto reconfortante. "Quieres decir, que ¿ahora tienes menos problemas al matar mujeres?"

Hubo un roce de ropa lo cual pudo haber sido un encogimiento de hombros. "Desde que perdonarlos a Inuyasha y a su madre trajo consigo un exceso de problemas sobre mi – un exceso que pudo al menos ser refrenado si lo hubiese asesinado, inclusive después – He decidido que la estricta adherencia a ese aspecto de mi entrenamiento puede, en ciertas circunstancias, ser pasado por alto. También he aprendido que un ataque directo no es necesario para aquel considerado un enemigo."

El hablaba de matar tan insípidamente, como si fuese algo en lo que él no tenía que pensar. Lo cual él _no hacía_. El era un demonio. Kagome se sintió fría, y se enterró mas profundo bajo su sábana. "Entonces si tuvieras que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿los hubieses dejado morir?" ella preguntó, su voz pequeña inclusive en los confines de la cueva.

El casi tomó un minuto entero para responder, y ella pensó que él iba a ignorar su pregunta hasta que él tosió muy ligeramente. "No tiene sentido el especular sobre aquello," él dijo cuidadosamente. "Aunque yo admito que la vida hubiese sido mucho menos interesante que si los hubiese dejado perecer."

_¡Ja! _Ella pensó. _Eso esta bien para mí. Pero... _"Aún no lo entiendo. Tu ni siquiera tenías que hacer algo – no hubieses sido directamente el responsable de sus muertes si no hubieras ido," ella insistió.

El bufó suavemente. "Eso es incorrecto. Fracasar al actuar honorablemente es igual de grave que actuar con deshonor."

Una pequeña parte de ella secretamente sospechaba que su explicación no era el todo de sus razones para actuar de la manera en que lo hizo. Ella pensó en su pequeña niña. "Aun no te gusta matar mujeres y niños, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó, aunque aquello era más como una pequeña revelación que solo necesitaba confirmación más que una respuesta.

El se la concedió. "No realmente," él dijo. "Intento evitarlo lo más posible."

"¿Entonces por qué quieres asesinar al bebé?"

Ella lo escuchó suspirar. "Porque Kouga me debe una vida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso en realidad no es de tu incumbencia."

Kagome se mordió el labio, regañada. "Lo siento. Solo que parece que... no lo sé, ¿hubieras realmente asesinado al bebé si Kouga no te hubiese forzado a realizar esta misión?"

"¿Crees tú que no lo haría?" él preguntó después de un momento, y él parecía genuinamente curioso.

Ella se preguntaba que era lo que él esperaba que ella dijera. Se preguntaba si una vida pendía de sus palabras. Se preguntaba por qué ella pensaba que a él le importaba su opinión acerca del asunto. Con turbación aclaró su garganta. "Yo creo que no lo harías," ella anunció. "No matarías a un bebé." Con una sacudida de sorpresa, ella encontró que estaba diciendo la verdad.

El parecía entretenido. "¿Y por qué piensas eso?"

Kagome respiró. "Por que _eres _honorable, a tu manera. Porque pienso que cuando el momento llegue de nuevo, encontrarás que esta muy por debajo de ti el matar a un infante."

"Talvez," él dijo, y ella pensó que había escuchado una nota de tristeza en su voz, aunque para qué cosa sonaría esa nota, asumiendo que estaba ahí en absoluto, era imposible de decir.

_Tristeza_. Algo jaló de su pecho. "¿Te gustan los niños?" ella se preguntó en voz alta.

"No me interesan demasiado."

Kagome cerró sus ojos y pensó en Inuyasha; menos de una década los separaba, pero él aún estaba en su corazón. Desvanecido ahora, arrastrándose hacia el fondo, pero siempre, siempre ahí.

El demonio a su lado tenía casi cincuenta años desde el lugar en donde él había sido desmontado. Aunque ella intentó escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente, cuando salieron se sintieron como equivocaciones, como si llenaran su boca con ángulos por los cuales eran difíciles de hablar, que atravesaban su lengua y hacían imposible hablarlo sin dolor.

"Aún - ¿aun la extrañas?"

El estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, y cuando habló, su voz sonó casi carente de práctica, como si las palabras que él usaba para hablar de ella se habían oxidado por abandono. "En los momentos menos esperados," él dijo, y él se escuchó al mismo tiempo muy lejos de ella, y tan cerca que pudo muy bien haber estado bajo la piel de ella.

Ella estuvo en silencio, y él pareció estar esperando. Luego, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" él dijo suavemente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, tragando el bulto en su garganta, preguntándose lo mismo, preguntándose por que tenía que mencionarlo. "Solo quería saber si eso se iba eventualmente." Su voz no se rompió.

Sesshoumaru recordó el dolor de ella cuando ellos hubieron hablado por primera vez solos, las lágrimas que él olfateó pero que fracasaron en caer. "Tu aún piensas en ellos," él dijo.

El aire dentro de la cueva de repente pareció denso con sus pensamientos, y Kagome tuvo problemas tomándolo dentro de sus pulmones para responder.

"Casi todos los días," ella respondió finalmente, su voz estrangulada.

Ella lo escuchó respirar lentamente mientras él le daba vueltas a esto en su cabeza. "Tu misma dijiste que se sentía como una eternidad," él le dijo finalmente. "Y nuestras penas son diferentes."

Ella soltó una risa aguada. "¿Yo dije eso?"

"¿No recuerdas?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Quizás si lo hiciera no me sentiría tan triste," ella le dijo. "Parece que funcionó para ti."

"Tu no actúas triste," él dijo. Con un salto ella se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía, la mayoría del tiempo. El peso de un amor perdido – estaba ahí, pero no inclinaba sus hombros; vivía en su corazón, pero no lo anclaba. Sintiéndose extrañamente ligera, ella se preguntó cuando se había despojado de su luto.

El se movió en el silencio. "Dime, miko," él dijo, "si _tu _tuvieses que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿lo harías?"

Ella tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos. Ella pensó de la felicidad de fantasía que ella había tenido la oportunidad de darle a su amor y a su antiguo ser. Ella pensó de los amigos que había reunido a su alrededor, que solo eran fantasmas ahora agarrados a su corazón. Ella pensó de cosas perdidas y ganadas, irreparables, irrevocables, irremplazables.

"Creo que si," ella dijo finalmente. "¿Y tu?"

Sesshoumaru supo lo que ella preguntaba. Casi inconscientemente su mano se arrastró hacia la empuñadura de Tenseiga, y él recordó como se sentía el borrar el daño hecho.

"También creo si," él dijo, muy calladamente, y el recuerdo de cómo se veía él en la luz del fuego cuando recién se encontraron se arrastró por la mente de ella.

"Lo siento," ella dijo suavemente. "No era mi intención mencionar eso."

El se movió de nuevo, y la tensión pareció romperse; ella podía respirar de nuevo.

"No te preocupes," él murmuró. "Debes intentar dormir."

Ella asintió y se volteó. Miró fijamente dentro de la oscuridad, y en su pecho ella sintió un dolor que por un momento no pudo identificar, pero después de un segundo de confusión ella repentinamente supo que era.

Kagome se sintió impotente. Ella había removido su abatimiento, había nombrado a su desesperación, y ahora ella no tenía forma de reconfortarlo, para obscurecer esas cosas de nuevo. Lo había hecho una vez - o quizás ella la había removido solo lo suficiente que él había sido impulsado a actuar por el dolor – pero no estaba segura de si ella pudiese consolarlo con solo palabras, y las palabras equivocadas podrían arruinarlo todo. Sería mucho más fácil si ella pudiese tocarlo. El impulso de abrazarlo hizo que sus brazos se tensaran involuntariamente, pero ella rápidamente aplastó la inclinación, como en un destello ella se dio cuenta de que ella deseaba también que _él _la abrazara a _ella _y calmara el persistente dolor. Ella necesitaba que la abrazaran. Kagome intentó suprimir el rubor que se esparció por su rostro, aunque no estaba completamente segura de por qué ella estaba avergonzada.

_Sigo con esperanzas de ser lo suficientemente fuerte_, ella pensó. _Sigo con esperanzas de no necesitar a alguien nuevamente._

Pero ella aún quería necesitar a alguien, y esa idea la dejaba llena de un vacío que ella sabía que talvez nunca sería borrado.

Kagome se enrolló alrededor de su adolorido corazón y cerró sus ojos.

Ella se estaba hundiendo en el sueño. Sesshoumaru la escuchó acomodarse más adentro y se preguntó por qué se habían deslizado de vuelta dentro de cosas tan oscuras que él había pensado esconder de todos, había pensado en encerrarlas a un lado por siempre.

El se preguntaba si es que ella estaba en lo correcto respecto al bebé, acerca de él, y casi fue doloroso el darse cuenta de que él esperaba que así fuera.

Sesshoumaru corrió una mano por su rostro, como si pudiese borrar sus pequeñas revelaciones. Ella lo estaba confundiendo otra vez, y esta vez no con sus extrañas palabras y constante parloteo, pero con sus escasas y simples palabras que convocaban cosas olvidadas, las volteaba, las dejaba asentarse de nuevo en un patrón diferente. ¿Los habría dejado morir, si tuviese que rehacer su vida de nuevo? ¿Habría dejado todo esto atrás por algo desconocido? ¿Lo haría de la misma forma otra vez?

El verdaderamente no lo sabía.

En su pecho el sintió un rizo de regocijo levantarse, como humo, y él pensó, muy calladamente, que si él hubiese escogido de otra manera él no hubiese conocido a Rin, no hubiese alcanzado su paz con la decisión de su padre, no habría comprendido cuan valiosa era su vida si no lo hubiese perdido todo y lo hubiese recuperado de nuevo. No sería fuerte. No estaría sentado en una cueva en una montaña desolada, escuchando a esta extraña, frustrante sacerdotisa hundirse en el sueño. No se encontraría, en este momento, a sí mismo extrañamente contento.

Por supuesto, mañana ellos se aventurarían de nuevo en el frío, y él recordaría por qué estaba de mal humor, pero ahora no parecía tan agobiante como él creía. Justo ahora, él estaba cálido, casi cómodo, y lo más importante, resuelto. El tenía cosas que hacer: pagar sus deudas, cumplir con sus obligaciones, regresar a casa, gobernar, liderar, reinar.

El se preguntaba si ella sabía de la enormidad que ella le había dado.

En la oscuridad, Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos, escuchó el ritmo de la respiración de Kagome, y se hundió en la quietud.

...o...

Sesshoumaru tenía que admitir que cambiar de parecer acerca de cargarla tenía sus ventajas. Primero, iban mucho más rápido de lo que ellos nunca hubieran podido con ella a pie. Por otro lado, el escoger cargarla en su espalda era por igual menos cansado para él, y más digno para ella. Sin mencionar la divertidísima expresión en su rostro cuando él retiró su cabello a un lado y le ofreció su espalda.

"¿Estás seguro?" ella había preguntado, dudando, claramente esperando que lo este.

"¿Acaso disfrutas tanto de las montañas que deseas permanecer aquí más de lo necesario?" él había respondido.

"No."

"Muy bien. Esto permitirá la mayor cantidad de prisa. Marchémonos."

Sin molestarse en preguntarle de nuevo ella había apretado sus hombros y él había rodeado los brazos bajo sus rodillas, levantándola contra sus costados y evitando sus armas. Cuando él estuvo satisfecho de que ella estuviese segura, él había saltado, tomando una pequeña cantidad de satisfacción con la rápida inhalación de aire de ella por su velocidad.

Así que la decisión fue buena por un número de razones. Por otro lado, eso significaba que ella podía parlotear directamente en su oreja.

El sobrecogimiento y gratitud de ella, desafortunadamente, rápidamente decreciendo. "¿Ya llegamos?" ella preguntó por cincuentava vez, claramente creyendo que con preguntar se acelerarían sus pasos, cuando todo lo que hacía era provocarlo a volver a visitar en silencio sus anteriores amenazas de lanzarla dentro del vacío bajo ellos, aunque ahora que ella había decidido que él no era una criatura completamente sin honor esas amenazas tendrían con mucha probabilidad poco efecto. El suspiró mentalmente, pesando sus opciones.

El podría lanzarla de vuelta sobre su hombro. El podía romper una tira de su kimono y empujarlo dentro de su boca. El podía golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra una roca hasta perder el sentido del oído.

O él siempre podía preguntarle a ella.

"¿Ya llegamos?" ella dijo. Por alguna razón él escuchó una sonrisa en su voz. El la ignoró.

"No. No me preguntes eso de nuevo."

Ella hizo un sonido en su garganta, enfadada, y el soplido de cálido aire que ella lanzó por su oreja causó que un escalofrío pasara por su espina, dando pequeños pasitos sobre su piel con pequeñas patas. Su apretadura sobre sus piernas se tensó reflexivamente, como para aquietarla a ella, lo cual solo hizo que se ganara un respiro entrecortado antes de tropezar con su siguiente pregunta. "Ah... – um, ¿por qué no?" ella exigió, un poco sin aliento.

El pensó que la respuesta era obvia. "Porque es molesto," él respondió.

Sobre sus hombros, sus manos se movieron nerviosamente. "Si, pero también es molesto no saber cuanto va a tomar el llegar allá. Como, ¿vamos a tener que pasar otra noche en una cueva? ¿O qué?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Es lo más probable."

Ella hizo un sonido frustrado. "¿Está realmente tan lejos?"

Kagome observó mientras él volteaba su cabeza para echarle un vistazo a ella sus labios torciéndose un poco. "No estoy seguro," él dijo finalmente antes de voltearse hacia su camino.

Ella gruñó en su interior. ¿Acaso la inhabilidad de preguntar por direcciones se mezclaba entre especies o algo así? Ella estaba lista para llegar allá, hacer cualquier juicio por fuego que tenían que hacer – aunque, ella sospechaba, eso sería mayormente trabajo de _él _para probar su valor – agarrar la medicina e ir a casa. "¿Por qué no lo sabes?" ella exigió.

Era su turno de hacerle un sonido frustrado a ella. "Porque las direcciones nunca son terriblemente detalladas," él respondió como un tijeretazo. "No te preguntaste por qué no habían más hanyou?"

Ella tenía que admitir que no lo había hecho. Kagome se sintió como si se hubiera olvidado de estudiar para un examen. "Er," ella se arriesgó. "¿Prejuicio cultural?"

Sesshoumaru no estaba completamente seguro de qué quería decir ella con eso, pero como no sonaba igual a,_ 'porque en realidad es condenadamente difícil salvar al niño y a la madre,'_ él sacudió su cabeza. "Porque es peligroso asegurar su supervivencia, y no son útiles, y tampoco son deseables."

Ella pareció digerir esto por un momento. "Quieres decir que," ella dijo, sonando horrorizada, "¿ellos solo dejan morir a sus hijos y a sus amantes?"

Ella de verdad era _tan _sentimental. "Por parte de la mayoría, si, aunque los animales más sociables – como los lobos – tienden al menos a intentar salvar a cualquier progenie no deseado. El no hacerlo va en contra de su naturaleza."

"Entonces ¿por qué no hay más lobos hanyou?" ella preguntó.

"Lo más probable es porque los lobos tienden a evitar meterse en dicho apuro," él respondió, "porque entonces ellos se sentirían obligados a caminar hacia las garras de una muerte casi segura por un niño que no hará nada por ellos o su especie."

Kagome sintió una gota de inquietud. "Espera, ¿qué?" ella exigió.

Sesshoumaru frunció. "¿Qué?" él respondió.

Afortunadamente ella aclaró. "¿Acaso dijiste muerte casi segura? Porque no recuerdo el haberme anotado para una muerte casi segura," ella le dijo. Inconscientemente apretó sus manos en él, como si pudiese cubrirse a sí misma de los desconocidos terrores delante escondiéndose tras él. Lo cual, él supuso, era esencialmente el plan.

"Estas olvidando quien soy yo," él le recordó. "Con seguridad yo no moriré, especialmente no por ese lobo bastardo y su descuidado hijo." Aún, aunque él necesariamente no quería admitirlo, sintió una pequeña púa de orgullo sabiendo que de todos los lobos ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer este viaje, mientras que este era simplemente otra distracción para él.

El suspiró. A veces era tan difícil ser el mejor.

Kagome todavía no estaba convencida. "Bueno, _tú _podrías no morir, pero yo en realidad no soy muy buena no muriendo," ella le dijo. "Soy toda fangosa y pueden lastimarme fácilmente."

El bufó hacia esta evaluación. "A pesar de tus obvias desventajas, pareces habértelas arreglado bien hasta ahora," él manifestó insípidamente.

Kagome parpadeó con sus palabras. ¿_Eso fue un cumplido? _Ella se preguntó. Si lo fue, era extremadamente ambiguo, así que no dijo nada, insegura de que había querido decir él con su declaración. En vez de eso, ella descansó su barbilla en su hombro e intentó tragar la ansiedad que se había atascado en su garganta.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló y ella observó el inhóspito paisaje batiéndose por ellos mientras suprimía la urgencia de enterrar su rostro en los cabellos de él. _Puramente, _ella se insistía a sí misma, _por prácticas razones. Mis mejillas se van a caer. _Al menos Sesshoumaru estaba cálido – ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su grueso kimono – así que sus dedos no estaban tan mal como su rostro.

Todavía. "¿Cómo sabrás cuando lleguemos?" ella preguntó.

"Sospecho que lo averiguaremos rápido," él dijo.

A Kagome no le gustó el sonido de aquello. "¿Cuáles fueron las direcciones que ellos te dieron?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Dirigirse hacia el norte a la montaña más alta que pueda encontrar. Estoy asumiendo que en algún punto descubriremos el juicio que debemos superar."

"¿Cuál es el juicio?" ella preguntó, su voz flaqueando.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos velozmente con irritación. "Depende," él suspiró. "A veces es un misterio, pero usualmente es una pelea."

"¿Una pelea?" Contra sus hombros, él sintió sus manos temblar como en ansiedad. El frunció mientras miraba hacia sus propios pies, negociando un particularmente difícil espacio de equilibrio.

"Si. Por ejemplo, yo derroté un gusano de fuego cuando hice el viaje, aunque hay muchas criaturas diferentes que pueden ser, aunque los lobos no estaban seguros de que criatura vigilaba el camino a la mujer que les da la medicina."

"Ah-_jah,"_ ella dijo.

Su fruncido se profundizó. Ahora que lo había pensado, había habido _demasiados _rodeos sobre ese particular detalle. Sesshoumaru estrechó sus ojos y empezó a hacer una lista, tanto para él como para ella, de los centinelas que ellos podrían estar obligados a enfrentar.

"Gusano, gato de fuego, un elemental – usualmente tormenta o de fuego, pero ocasionalmente de viento o agua – araña, águila, cuervo, kitsune –"

"Dragón," ella dijo.

"Si, dragón, también, aunque probablemente no -"

"_No,_" ella dijo con urgencia. "Dragón." Ella señaló.

El casi tropieza cuando miró hacia arriba, siguiendo su dirección. Ellos se movían con rapidez por laderas abruptamente inclinadas, en la dirección de la unión de dos cimas, por las cuales el podía ver la cumbre hacia la que ellos se habían estado dirigiendo. Pero eso no era lo que llamó su atención.

Lentamente desprendiéndose a sí mismo del pequeño valle entre las cimas estaba la enorme cabeza del dragón. El observó como este serpenteaba hacia el cielo, casi tan alto como las montañas que lo encerraban. Sesshoumaru jadeó de irritación.

"Si, dragón," él dijo con cansancio. Debe haberlo sentido a él acercarse. Bueno, no era como si no hubiese derrotado a muchos otros dragones en el transcurso de su vida; ellos tendían a ser una molestia, pero no algo que él no pudiese despachar con moderada conveniencia.

Resaltando un suspiro, Sesshoumaru saltó desde la ladera, en dirección al valle. Su pasajera emitió un pequeñito chillido, por miedo o sorpresa él no podría decir. No era importante de ninguna manera. En menos de un minuto él aterrizó detrás de un afloramiento de pedruscos cubiertos de nieve, torpemente preparándose contra la pendiente mientras dejaba a la miko bajar saltando de su espalda. Ella cayó en la nieve para variar, siseando del frío.

"Permanece aquí," él le ordenó. "Esto no tomará mucho tiempo."

Ella solo asintió, dientes tiritando.

Y entonces él brincó lejos de nuevo, sacando a Toukijin de su lugar de descanso en su cadera, y en la base de su espina sus músculos se enrollaban sobre sí mismos, deslizándose a sus lugares, bien entrenados, casi perfecto, y por toda su espalda él sintió el peso de su espada, durmiente en su mano, y en su pecho él sintió su corazón jalarlo hacia arriba a la batalla.

Sesshoumaru sonrió débilmente mientras tocó tierra directamente frente a su enemigo, sintió los espirales de su poder recogerse, abajo y debajo, y entonces –

El brincó.

El dragón volteó su cabeza y lo miró perezosamente fijo con un gran ojo azul, esperando a que él llegara cerca. Sesshoumaru escuchaba al frío silbido del viento pasar por su rostro, olfateó el preciso perfume de la nieve. Igual de lánguidamente, él llevó a Toukijin sobre él hombro opuesto para un veloz corte atravesado. Todo alrededor estaba en silencio mientras él planeaba por el aire, cada uno de ellos esperando al momento oportuno.

Su mente se estaba apagando, en el curioso vacío de batalla. Instintivamente él vacilaba, incluso mientras se acercaba más y más, y observaba, desprendido, como el dragón se avecinaba tan blanco que enceguecía contra el cielo gris. Se miraron fijamente entre los dos, oponentes en el temblor previo de una batalla apunto de explotar.

Luego el dragón arrojó una nube de humo blanco tan grande que se esparció contra los costados de las cumbres, desde abajo hacia arriba, floreciendo. Sesshoumaru observó como se espesaba, ocultando a su enemigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, el constante pulso de su corazón vacilando fraccionariamente antes de que él llevara a Toukijin hacia abajo en un preciso golpe – _músculos, resbalando limpiamente, un buen corte _– enviando su tajante presión dentro de la nube, aclarando un camino. Sin titubear él se movió rápidamente hacia delante y arriba, dentro de la enceguecedora niebla mientras en silencio ésta chocaba contra él.

Por un eterno momento, no hubo nada más que la blancura que lo limitaba, que lo desorientaba, y entonces él sintió a su piel empezar a quemar y burbujear, sus pulmones repentinamente llenos de astillas, garganta atravesada con garras venenosas tan viles que él hubiese podido gritar si hubiese podido tomar el aire para hacerlo. Inmediatamente él cambió de curso, disparándose muy por arriba de los aires, sobre la niebla venenosa y dentro del claro cielo. El tosió, probó sangre, apretó sus dientes mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire, lejos, muy lejos.

Al borde de su mente, él pudo escuchar a la nieve sisear, y bajo la nieve la ladera chisporroteó y se derritió hacia abajo un veneno tan fuerte que lo lastimaba inclusive a él.

_Maldición, _él pensó furiosamente. Se disparó hacia delante de nuevo, esta vez cortando con rapidez, quitando la niebla frente a él solo lo suficiente para entrar a través de ella, pero dentro de segundos el aire mantuvo a flote la nube venenosa e interiormente, quemándolo de nuevo, forzándolo a ir arriba y lejos, de vuelta hacia el valle donde él había comenzado, observando con frustración como ésta hacia aún más olas como una avalancha tóxica.

El tendría que recibir el daño. No había otra forma. Con velocidad él se lanzó en el aire, tan alto como pudo, tan lejos que pudo ver como el dragón se enrollaba indolentemente en su nido, observándolo a él con poco interés. _Esta _vez, él estaría preparado, sería capaz de despejar el suficiente veneno para atacar; si el ataque era real, terminaría con esto.

El se disparó hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con otra naciente niebla de veneno. El se esforzó, enceguecido, sofocado, adelante, más adelante, _corte _– su objetivo lo esquivó.

_¡Bastardo! _Él gruñó en silencio, una vez más retrocediendo fuera de peligro, su carne ardiendo donde se curaba en el aire helado, sus atuendos humeando por los bordes. El alcanzó un lugar seguro en un parpadeo, frunciendo, mente acelerada, salvajemente buscando una entrada. El se tensó por otro ataque, llevó una mano a su boca, y empezó a limpiar la sangre –

"_¡Sesshoumaru!_"

El mundo retrasó su curso.

Su corazón tartamudeó mientras se volteaba, como si se moviese a través de agua. Cuchillas de hielo atravesando su estómago, él buscó sus ropajes color carmesí en la blancura de la ladera, la encontró – _ahí _– al borde de la avalancha, se recogió, reveló sus dientes, cayó en picada – _no _– su mano extendida, luchando, cerca, más cerca, _ahí_, más cerca más cerca más cerca _casi _–

Kagome gritó de nuevo cuando la nube formó una cresta, chocó, y la tragó entera.

...o...


	20. Capitulo diecinueve

Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo diecinueve**

"_Nada en la vida es más estimulante que le disparen a uno sin resultado." – __**Winston Churchill**_

_**...o...**_

Más tarde, cuando ella estaba más coherente, Kagome determinaría que el grito había salvado sus pulmones por expulsar aire consistentemente, y los pedruscos le habían salvado la vida bloqueando el humo por ese segundo que Sesshoumaru necesitó para alcanzarla.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Kagome descansó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru y compuso una carta.

_Queridas glándulas adrenales, _ella pensó.

_Les doy como nunca las gracias por el adorable obsequio de la adrenalina, porque de repente ¡ya no tengo frío!_ _Es maravilloso poder sentir mis dedos otra vez, y la sangre es simplemente fabulosa. Creo que estoy pensando más rápido también, y ¡ya no estoy tan pálida! Me alegraron el día._

_Mucho amor,_

_Kagome_

_P.D. Si llegaran a ver a mis pulmones, por favor díganles que dejen de holgazanear por ahí y hagan su trabajo._

Satisfecha, ella mentalmente dobló la carta y la envió a sus órganos internos ipso facto antes de volver a la urgente tarea de vivir, la cual era, en el momento, mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser.

De nuevo ella se esforzó para tomar aire, absorbiendo lo más que pudo por una garganta dolorida, pero una vez más su diafragma no pudo con la tarea. Kagome también sospechaba que se había roto una o dos costillas, lo cual era mejor que estar muerta, pero no tan bueno como escapar sin un rasguño. Sutilmente, ella estaba enormemente agradecida a cualquier dios que hubo dictado que Sesshoumaru plantase la mirada de punta.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Ella había visto el humo rodar por la ladera, avecinándose cada vez más grande; ella no se hubiese sentido tan nerviosa si, arriba en el cielo, la distante figura de Sesshoumaru aparentemente teniendo dificultades no hubiese sido tan inmensamente preocupante.

Ella lo observaba, esperando que tuviese éxito, pero mientras el humo rodaba más cerca y más cerca ella empezó a sospechar que estaría algo sola en esta. Si entornaba los ojos, ella podía verlo a él apartarse rápidamente, intentando evitar la nube como si lo lastimara. Lo cual, sabiendo lo poderoso que él era, hizo que su estómago se enturbiara. Ella se volteó hacia la avalancha que se acercaba y trató de pensar en formas de salvar su pellejo; desafortunadamente, ella solo tenía un solo método probado y testeado.

_Ojala tuviera una máscara de gas,_ pensó aturdidamente, sacando una flecha y colocándola en su arco. Ella sintió sus poderes encenderse a la vida, calentando sus manos, corriendo por sus dedos y hacia la flecha que sostenía, y entonces ella la había soltado dentro de la nube, esperando desesperadamente que el humo estuviese basado en shouki y pudiese ser purificado.

La flecha aterrizó al borde de la nube rodante. Kagome entornó los ojos, su corazón saltando en su pecho cuando vio a la flecha purificar el veneno, solo para tartamudear de nuevo cuando la flecha se deshizo rápidamente antes de desaparecer, y el veneno que siseaba se estrelló alrededor del vacío dejado por su purificación.

"¡Mierda, mierda, _mierda_!" ella había dicho entre dientes, colgando su arco por su espalda y acurrucándose detrás del pedrusco más grande. Ella gateó en la nieve, esperando contra toda esperanza que el humo se extinguiese antes de alcanzarla, pero en cambio, se acercaba más y más, engulléndose la montaña a su paso, hinchándose, extendiendo venenosos dedos fuera y dentro buscándola. La sangre se fue de sus extremidades, dejándola más fría de lo que ella nunca había estado. Kagome sintió el mundo desintegrarse a su alrededor.

_Ay, Dios no – _

Ella no podía ver bien, estaba mareada, no podría correr para alejarse, no podía ni respirar, más cerca, casi ahí, y ella estaba sola, ella iba a morir, y no pudo detener el chillido que arañó por su garganta.

"_¡Sesshoumaru!"_

Dios, ella hubiera dado todo porque él estuviera ahí, pero Kagome ni siquiera podía verlo, él estaba tan arriba, tan lejos, tan fuera de alcance, y la nube _ahí_, gruesa, grande, eclipsando el mundo, ella se sentó en la nieve, cubrió su cabeza, y _gritó –_

- por quizás un segundo, y luego Sesshoumaru se estrelló contra ella, su armadura quitándole el aliento de su cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo apretando su cintura como una cinta de hierro sosteniéndola ladeada contra él, y entonces él se disparó hacia adelante, la ola de veneno regándose encima, encima, sobre ellos, sobre –

- y fallando por pulgadas mientras él se deslizaba fuera y por debajo de la cresta. Luego ellos estaban volando bajo, hacia abajo y fuera, rozando contra la nieve, y ella podía ver la nube sobre su hombro, estrellándose hacia abajo, persiguiéndolo a él por la ladera.

El viento congelado latigueaba por su cabello, y podía sentir el frío emanando de la nieve bajo ellos. Kagome se esforzaba por aliento, su rostro presionado contra la garganta de él – era graciosa la forma en que el mundo se enfocaba nítidamente cuando uno estuvo a punto de morir, y él estaba tan cálido, olía a tormentas eléctricas – y apretó sus ojos. _Esto no está pasando, _ella pensó. _Estaremos bien. El es el demonio más fuerte en el mundo. El no sufrirá la ignominia de ser asesinado por un tritón agigantado. El no terminará su vida por un estúpido lobo que olvidó usar protección. El no se permitirá a sí mismo sofocarse en el vomito de un dragón._

_El no va a dejarme morir._

Finalmente, ella tomó un gran respiro, abrió sus ojos, y miró encima de su hombro.

La nube estaba desvaneciéndose, o disminuyendo su velocidad, o él estaba acelerándose. Lo que sea que estaba pasando, no importaba – ellos estaban escapando. Kagome dejo ir un quejido dealivio, sus brazos apretándose sobre los hombros de él mientras ella lo sintió doblarse por la cintura, doblándola a ella en la curva de su cuerpo antes de que de los pies de él se hundieran en la nieve, y él saltó de nuevo, más lejos del camino de la avalancha toxica. Luego de menos de un minuto ella ya no podía ver la nube, y él se hundió y saltó de nuevo, redirigiéndose más lejos por la montaña, Kagome pensó que ella podría acostumbrarse a volar bajo debajo de un nublado cielo – sin el riesgo mortal, claro – así que ella se concentró en respirar y miró las nubes mientras él saltaba cada vez más lejos.

Sesshoumaru la escuchó recuperar el aliento e intentó pensar en cómo detenerse. En los últimos dos saltos él había tratado de aterrizar en la congelada pendiente bajo él – si no detenerse entonces al menos brincar más lejos en el aire en vez de estar tan cerca del suelo – pero él estaba yendo demasiado rápido para maniobrar. El no estaba del todo seguro si hubiese hecho alguna diferencia de todos modos, ya que la nieve bajo él era demasiado profunda y sus zapatos seguían perdiendo tracción. Era realmente muy controversial.

El intento desacelerar su velocidad mientras saltaba de nuevo. No funcionó. Para llover sobre mojado él pensó que las puntas de su cabello podían estar chamuscadas, y podía aún oler el débil hedor de su ropa ligeramente quemada. Sesshoumaru arrugó su nariz e intentó hurgar en el cabello con olor a flores de Kagome sin ser tan obvio.

Otro salto más tarde y él se estaba desesperando. Esta vez había intentado agudizar el pliegue de su cuerpo para así poder hundir sus talones en el suelo, pero la joven mujer en sus brazos lo prevenían de la necesaria contorción. El suspiró. No había nada que hacer.

"Prepárate," él le ordenó.

El sintió la piel de su mejilla moverse contra su garganta, y entendió un débil "¿Qué?" antes de ser desvanecido por el viento cuando dio una vuelta y se enrolló sobre ella, rozando la nieve. Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que él empezara a hundirse más, arando por el cúmulo polvoriento y dejando una zanja que se profundizaba en su estela.

Kagome dio un chillido de sorpresa cuando ellos empezaron a descender, sus manos cortando por la sábana congelada que cubría el suelo. El frío le robo el aliento. Ella sintió sus dedos entumirse inmediatamente, y entonces ellos estaban más y más abajo y Sesshoumaru golpeó suelo sólido, derrapando hasta detenerse tan repentinamente que la hizo dispararse hacia arriba, su rostro en la pared blanca que se arqueaba sobre ellos.

El frío quemaba. Ella pensó que escuchó los huesos de su cráneo sonar bajo su peso. Por unos pocos segundos ella no se movió, demasiado cegada y asustada y congelada para hacer algo más que nada, hasta que sintió que ellos se escabullían hacia los lados, el precursor de una caída por la empinada pendiente.

"¡Um!" ella señaló.

Sesshoumaru había estado recostado bajo ella, muy calladamente, intentado no pensar acerca del hecho de que su rostro estaba ahora firmemente apretado contra los pechos de ella. Después de solo un momento él se había dado cuenta de que era imposible no pensar en eso, y él revirtió el intento de no pensar en cuan suave y cálida ella era. Era una terriblemente embarazosa posición en la cual él se encontraba, pero por otro lado sus pechos eran algo lindos, y, en su totalidad, el universo lo estaba tratando a él muchísimo mejor de lo que él se merecía por fallar en derrotar al dragón y salvar a la chica en una forma que no implicara romperle las costillas.

Fue su sonido nervioso – él pudo sentir la vibración contra su nariz – que lo trajo de vuelta a la inmediata realidad de la situación, la cual era que estaba _extremadamente _frío, empaparse era inevitable, había una gran lagartija esperando disolverlos en mucha porquería orgánica, y que estaban a punto de rodar por la ladera.

Sesshoumaru se abstuvo de apretar los labios para pensar, y sondeo sus opciones. _Problema uno: frío. _No había calor en ningún lado alrededor de ellos, y como a Sesshoumaru no le daba la gana de prenderse a sí mismo con fuego, no había nada que hacer con ello. _Problema dos: mojarse. _Al menos que Tenseiga tuviera poderes que no conociera previamente, no había nada que él pudiese hacer con ello tampoco. _Problema tres: gran y maldita lagartija. _El _había _tratado de deshacerse de esa particular complicación con toda propiedad, pero el dragón era uno testarudo, y hasta que él tenga un nuevo plan de acción, nada podía hacerse. _Problema cuatro: inminente caída terminal por la ladera._

El casi suspiro de alivio. _Este _era un problema que él podía resolver. Toukijin aún descansaba en su mano derecha, toda olvidada por su rápido escape, y él apretó su puño en ella. Presionando sus dientes, Sesshoumaru rodó muy ligeramente hacia arriba de la ladera, inclinando a Kagome más adentro del banco de nieve – su calor abandonó el rostro de él, y se sintió un poquito decepcionado por eso – luego le dio una vuelta a la espada en su mano y la condujo hacia dentro del suelo en un ángulo empinado bajo ellos. El se empujó a sí mismo hacia arriba antes de voltear su cuerpo lo suficiente para colocar un pie entre la hoja de la espada y el suelo. No era el mejor de los puntos de apoyo para pie, pero debía ayudar.

A la mitad bajo él, Kagome estaba intentando concentrarse en mantener su arco intacto, pero seguía distrayéndose por la forma en que él estaba presionado contra ella. Ella se retorció cuando él rodo lejos de ella y se sentó, llevándola a ella con él. Estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Por un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Ambos simplemente miraron fijamente abajo por la ladera e intentaron recuperar la coherencia, y Kagome intentó rozar algo de vida devuelta a su rostro con sus mangas.

Finalmente Kagome aclaró su garganta.

"Mierda," ella declaró.

Sesshoumaru dio una risa seca. "Estoy dispuesto a estar de acuerdo," él dijo mientras ella se movía nerviosamente contra él. Observó entretenido como ella intentaba tomar una posición solida sin tocarlo a él, pero eventualmente se dio por vencida y apoyó una mano por debajo del frente de su armadura y se sostuvo, evitando su mirada.

"Mierda,"

"Así lo hemos establecido."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, yo normalmente no insulto, pero _maldición._" Sesshoumaru encontró difícil creer que cualquiera quien hubiese pasado un considerable tiempo en compañía de su medio-hermano estuviese avergonzado por decir palabrotas, pero él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Su cerebro se sentía entumido. No era un sentimiento placentero, y aunque todo lo que ella quería hacer era mirar fijo a la distancia y tratar de recuperarse de una cercana muerte, ella simplemente no tenía el tiempo para molestarse con la salud mental. Kagome parpadeó unas cuantas veces más antes de acentuar un suspiro. "Bueno," ella dijo, rompiendo la quietud, "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios muy ligeramente. "Derrotamos al dragón y continuamos," él respondió, tratando de sacudir la nieve de su larga manga.

Ella no dijo nada, y después de un momento él a miró para encontrar una expresión de turbación en el rostro de ella.

"¿Tienes una objeción?" él dijo socarronamente.

Kagome consideró. _Porque lo hiciste tan bien _la última _vez, _no parecía el más sabio de los comentarios. Tampoco lo era, _seguro_, _me encanta que intenten matarme_, especialmente cuando él pueda tomarse esa información muy a pecho. Ella tembló en sus vestimentas mojadas e intentar pensar en una respuesta que no lo hiciera enojar.

"Um," ella se aventuró, "¿tienes un plan diferente esta vez?"

La mano alrededor de su cintura dio un tirón, y Sesshoumaru no respondió por un rato. "No por ahora," él dijo finalmente.

Su boca se torció. En este momento, él le recordaba solo un poco a su hermano; Inuyasha tendía a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando resultados distintos cada vez. Su propensión a ondear esa maldita espada enorme una y otra vez casi la hubo destruido una o dos veces, y había hecho a sus enemigos más fuertes varias veces. Se había vuelto una rutina tan predecible que ella casi podía ver su tren de pensamiento cuando confrontaba un enemigo.

_¡Nada supera a Tessaiga! _El pensaría antes de lanzarse hacia su oponente y cortarlo con su espada. Si tenía poco o ningún efecto, él era usualmente golpeado y lanzado hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo algunos metros lejos donde él prontamente procedía a olvidar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco segundos.

_¡Nada supera a Tessaiga! _Él pensaría de nuevo, y luego empezaría el proceso de nuevo.

Kagome sospechaba que Sesshoumaru habría intentado meterse en ese mismo tipo de tonto comportamiento ahora mismo si no la tuviese a ella colgando de su cuello – y de su armadura – como un albatros.

"¿Quizás podamos rodear la montaña y deslizarnos hacia el camino trasero?" ella postuló.

El sacudió su cabeza, sacando unos cuantos trozos de hielo. "El dragón es, esencialmente, un enemigo asentado en una fortaleza fácilmente defendible en tierras altas, equipado con armas superiores. Toma muy poco esfuerzo el defender un área rodeado de montañas, y simplemente se movería hacia cualquier lugar en donde nosotros decidamos buscar paso."

Kagome se restregó la cara. Esto no sonaba bien. "¿Entonces qué haces en esta clase de situación?" ella preguntó.

El demonio se encogió de hombros. "No ocuparse de dicho enemigo."

"Sí, bueno, esa no es una opción, ¿o sí?" ella respondió, la frustración tornando los bordes de su voz poco claros.

"No, no lo es," él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a sentarnos aquí en la nieve y pensar en un plan."

Contra él, Kagome tembló de nuevo. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome eso? porque creo que eventualmente moriré."

Sesshoumaru gruñó. "Tomará menos tiempo si cesas tus tonterías," él le informó.

"¡Oye - !"

"Proposiciones útiles solamente," él dijo en seco, apretándola más.

"Bueno, _yo _pensé que era útil," ella dijo entre dientes, alzando su nariz en el aire pretendiendo ser tan altiva como una temblorosa joven cubierta de nieve podría ser.

"Efectivamente."

Frunciendo, Kagome jadeó de irritación, tratando de pensar en una solución a este problema, ella dobló su labio bajo, frunció, y miró fijamente hacia la nada, como si deseara que la respuesta se materializara en la nieve.

"Supongo," ella dijo lentamente, "que podría disparar todas mis flechas. Eso podría purificar la cosa humeante lo suficiente para que tú puedas entrar ahí y matarlo."

El la observó con ligera sorpresa. "¿Tus flechas purifican el veneno?" él quería saber.

"Bueno," ella dijo, "no por mucho. _Hay _una gran cantidad de humo, y puedo hacer mucho con solo una flecha, sabes."

Torciendo sus labios un poco, Sesshoumaru estrechó sus ojos. "Purificaste a ese youkai jabalí de una forma bastante espectacular," él le recordó a ella. "Quizás ¿serías tan amable de hacer eso nuevamente?"

"Oye, solo he hecho eso un par de veces en toda mi vida," ella dijo bruscamente. "No es como si te lo hubiera ocultado o algo."

"No mencionaste de forma inmediata que podías purificar el veneno," él señaló.

"Bueno, ya que la pureza se agota en las flechas bastante rápido contra toda esa cosa, no parecía ser terriblemente importante," ella respondió.

Sesshoumaru parecía estar pensando, Y Kagome nerviosamente se haló a sí misma un poco más arriba por la pendiente, el vacío bajo ella dando vueltas en su profundidad.

"¿En qué momentos puedes purificar sin ayuda de flechas?" él preguntó repentinamente.

Su boca se torció cuando intentó recordar. "Solo cuando de hecho no tengo ninguna flecha, ahora que lo pienso," ella dijo después de un rato. "Y generalmente pasa cuando estoy aterrorizada de que vaya a morir."

"Así que," él demonio dijo especulando, "si te cargase conmigo a la batalla, ¿podrías ser capaz de evocar estos poderes?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" ella exclamó, una sacudida de ansiedad atravesándose por su estómago con la idea de bucear precipitadamente hacia un dragón venenoso.

Ella no lo estaba mirando, pero estaba segura que él había levantado una ceja en desdeñosa incredulidad. "¿Por qué no?" él preguntó.

"Porque pienso que creo que no me dejarás morir," ella dijo, y se encontró ruborizándose ligeramente por cosas que no podía precisar, pero ella barrió su vergüenza a un lado. "Ya sabes, con el trato de "proteger mujeres y niños" que has estado siguiendo, el cual es aún, debo añadir, muy extraño. Pero ajá, eso de alguna manera pone un amortiguador en todo el miedo del riesgo mortal. Además, podría purificarte a ti también. No puedo controlarlo realmente, sabes."

Sesshoumaru trató de sacar las partes de la conversación que le eran útiles e ignorar las demás, no fuera que vaya a confundirse y subsecuentemente se desviara del asunto. "Hmm," él respondió. "¿Así que no serías capaz de evocar tu poder aún si yo te lanzara frente de mi?"

Kagome tuvo una breve visión de su cuerpo volando como una granada de mano chillante antes de sacudir su cabeza violentamente. "Creo que estaría demasiado asustada por el aterrizaje para concentrarme en el veneno," ella dijo rápidamente. El no respondió.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Sesshoumaru intentó aclarar su mente. El podía sentir que la respuesta a su problema se encontraba en sus poderes sagrados, aunque dichos poderes lo pusieran bastante nervioso. Ella definitivamente necesitaría temer por su propia vida, a menos que, ella necesitara encontrar algún otro conducto para usar en contra del veneno. "¿En qué otra cosa podrías invertir tus poderes?" él preguntó pensativamente.

Kagome cerró los ojos con un apretón y trató de pensar. "Bueno," ella dijo, "realmente en cualquier cosa. Pero todo lo que tengo son flechas. Mi mochila está aún por esas rocas."

"Eso es desafortunado," él respondió. "No estaría sorprendido en absoluto si se ha derretido."

"_¿Derretido?_" ella dijo, su voz volviéndose aguda mientras se volteaba para mirarlo furiosamente, como si fuese culpa de él el haber olvidado sus efectos personales atrás. "¿Qué quieres decir con, _derretido_?"

Sesshoumaru frunció, confundido. "Quiero decir derretido," él repitió, pero ella no estaba escuchando.

"Oooooh," ella gimió, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mano que agarraba la armadura de él. "Eso tenía todas mis _cosas _ahí. Mi bolsa de dormir, mi sábana, mi jabón, mis cal – am, _cosas_," ella tropezó con lo que sin duda era un articulo vergonzoso, pero rápidamente se recuperó. "Todo. Maldita, maldita, maldita sea." Ella levantaba su cabeza y la dejaba caer sobre su mano varias veces, como si intentara provocarse amnesia.

El suspiró. "Esto no es productivo," él dijo. "¿Todo lo que tienes son flechas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin levantarla. "Y no creo que pueda poner mucho más poder en algo y mantener su carga," ella dijo, su voz algo apagada. "Debo mantener contacto con ello para purificar la cantidad de veneno que necesitamos para – "

Ella se detuvo. Sesshoumaru frunció, en un intento de discernir sus pensamientos, pero estaba completamente perdido cuando ella levantó su cabeza y formó una pequeña 'o' con sus labios. Después de varios segundos de esta postura él temió que ella hubiese olvidado como respirar. El la sacudió un poco.

"_Oh," _ella dijo cuando él la sacudió, su voz pequeña. "Creo que se que hacer. Oh..."

La irritación pinchaba su cerebro, impulsando a su lengua a actuar. "_¿Si?" _El dijo con mordacidad. "¿Quisieras iluminarme con tu brillante plan?"

Kagome le lanzó una rápida mirada con furia antes de retirarla. "Solo déjame pensar en esto por un momento," ella dijo con enfado. "Aún hay algunas logísticas que elaborar."

Sesshoumaru suspiró y miró fijamente hacia otro lado, a la gris-blanca nieve que se extendía ante ellos. Intentó aclarar su percepción, para alcanzar esa mente en blanco que necesitaba en preparación para la batalla por venir, aunque, para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, también porque estaba cansado de pensar. Si ella tenía un plan, ella era plenamente bienvenida a pensar por ambos en este momento. El solo quería una siesta. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, preguntándose si podía robar unos pocos momentos de sueño sin que ella lo notara.

"Muy bien," ella dijo de repente, "Lo tengo. Yo - ¡despierta!" Kagome lo golpeó fuerte en el pecho y él abrió los ojos molesto.

"No estaba dormido," él dijo bruscamente, mejor dicho culpablemente.

Ella frunció. "¿Quieres matar esta cosa o no?"

"Pensé que había quedado bien establecido que sí deseo matarla?" él dijo, ligeramente confundido.

"Como sea," ella respondió. "Mira, tú dijiste que querías llevarme contigo a la batalla, ¿cierto?"

"De hecho yo no dije eso en esas precisas palabras – "

Kagome se detuvo antes de girar los ojos en exasperación. El podía ser tan _denso _a veces. "Bien, pero podrías llevarme contigo, ¿cierto?" ella exigió, obstaculizándolo.

El bufó, un poco insultado por la interrupción. "Si la situación lo ordena, si," él dijo fríamente.

"Bien. Solo lo he hecho una vez, pero puedo usar mi arco para purificar; si el veneno está basado en shouki, y creo que lo está, todo lo que necesito hacer es sostener el arco frente a mí, y el veneno alrededor sería anulado. Y tú no te purificarías porque estaría contenido. ¿Qué piensas?"

Su boca se torció. "Y ¿qué si eres incapaz de purificar el veneno?" él preguntó. "¿Qué si disuelve tu piel al contacto? ¿Qué si te mata?"

En su estómago ella sintió algo apretarse con fuerza y luego dar vuelta, mandando una pequeña descarga de bilis hacia su boca. Lo tragó con disgusto. "Entonces yo muero, por supuesto." Ella dijo malhumoradamente. "Pero probablemente moriré en esta montaña de todos modos, incluso si no muero por derretirme la cara. Hace frío y me dará hipotermia al menos que matemos a ese dragón y lleguemos a algún lugar seco donde pueda sentarme cerca del fuego y _calentarme, ¡rayos!_" Kagome vagamente se había dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a despotricar solo un poco, pero ella encontró que no le importaba. Nada importaba realmente excepto matar ese dragón y calentarse de nuevo. Sus dientes empezaban a tiritar.

El no dijo nada por un largo momento. Entonces se deslizó un poquito hacia bajo por la ladera para así doblar sus rodillas, y la arrastró a ella sin ceremonia hacia su regazo.

"Iik," ella balbuceó, por el repentino vértigo y la audacia de él. "No creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente aún para - " ella dijo entre dientes que sonaban.

El frunció, y ella notó que no se veía en absoluto complacido. El se veía bastante _disgustado_, de hecho. No, _completamente molesto_. Eso era. Ella observó como él descolgaba el arco de su espalda y lo presionaba contra sus manos antes de torpemente deslizar las suyas dentro de las mangas de ella.

"Oye – "ella protestó débilmente, pero se rindió cuando él empezó a frotar sus brazos con vigor. Sus manos estaban casi hirviendo contra su piel, y ella encontró que se sentía bien. Estaba tan cansada, y su piel contra la suya era realmente _agradable_, y sus manos eran fuertes, aunque quemaran, solo un poco, con demasiada fricción. Aun, era mucho, mucho mejor que nada. Kagome cerró los ojos y lo dejó calentarla.

Después de alrededor de dos minutos él se detuvo y retiró sus manos, y Kagome se sintió fría de nuevo, y extrañamente privada hasta que el mecanismo de mantener su equilibrio en su regazo requirió que ella se inclinara hacia él, hombro contra pecho. Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarlo a él mirándola fijamente. Su rostro estaba muy cerca.

"Bien," él dijo, como si le diese ordenes a un regimiento. "Practica."

Ella frunció, confundida. "¿Practicar qué?"

La miró como si fuera estúpida. Kagome encontró a esto increíblemente gracioso viniendo de un hombre cuyo entero modus operandi parecía consistir en acuchillar salvajemente en la oscuridad hasta haber apuñalado la respuesta en los riñones por casualidad. "Practica con el arco," él aclaró. "Al menos que desees ir a la batalla con un arma no probada, aunque me doy cuenta que esto nunca te lo ha impedido antes."

Ella apretó los dientes. "Te haré saber que si me lo ha impedido," ella le dijo con arrogancia mientras se enderezaba, lejos de su rostro, y levantó el arco hacia el aire para que no pudiese tocarlo a él. Y luego, porque era fundamentalmente una chica honesta, ella añadió "pero no tan seguido."

Sesshoumaru rió por lo bajo mientras ella miraba con furia al arco en sus manos y pensaba en purificar el humo venenoso. Purificar. Ella necesitaba purificar algo, y ella necesitaba que su poder viniese cuando ella lo invocase. Kagome se concentró, frunciendo intensamente hacia el arco en sus manos, _tensionó –_

Nada sucedió. Después de unos minutos, nada siguió sucediendo.

Sesshoumaru bufó, moviéndose un poco bajo ella. "No tenemos prisa," él dijo, en ese horrible sardónico tono. "Tómate tu tiempo."

Labios apretándose en una blanca línea, Kagome pensó _muchísimo _en purificar irritantes demonios con horriblemente Lindo cabello. Lindo cabello con nieve en él. Lindo cabello y realmente cálida piel y probablemente mucho músculo y ella estaba extremadamente perturbada por su propio giro de pensamiento, así que ella pensó en cambio en que seguido él la hacía ver rojo. Siempre burlándose de ella, o empujándola, o insultándola vagamente – él era horrible, completa y tan totalmente _frustrante_ –

En su mano el arco se encendió en vida, y Sesshoumaru hizo un ruido en la parte trasera de su garganta.

Su corazón tropezó en su pecho. Inmediatamente la luz se desvaneció y ella se volteó con urgencia en su regazo para ver si lo había lastimado, estrechando sus ojos cuando él alcanzó su vista. No se veía herido, pero entonces de nuevo ella había visto que él tendía a volar con esa expresión en su cara todo el tiempo, así que probablemente no era el mejor de los indicadores. "¿Estás bien?" ella pregunto ansiosamente.

Él le dio un asentimiento seco con la cabeza. "Lo estoy. Solo es que..." él arrastró las palabras viéndose pensativo.

Ella frunció. "¿Es que qué?" ella preguntó.

Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza. "Tu olor cambia cuando invocas tus poderes," él le dijo. "Solo es asombroso."

"¿En serio?" ella preguntó, alegrándose. Ella se volvió repentinamente muy curiosa. "¿A qué huelo?" Entonces ella sintió una pizca de preocupación resbalar por su mente. "Espera, no huelo mal, ¿verdad?"

Ella pensó que él casi sonrió con eso. "No, no hueles mal. Por lo menos, huele mejor que esas pieles apestosas que llevas."

Kagome bufó. "No puedo evitarlo si los lobos no son los animales más meticulosos."

"Efectivamente. Que esté mojada no ayuda, tampoco."

Kagome decidió abandonar esta línea de interrogatorio. Ella encontró que no le gustaría la idea de que podría repelerlo. Entonces ¿a qué huelo cuando hago esto? Ella preguntó, y esta vez lo encontró más fácil. Ella haló su poder de nuevo, permitiendo a su arco encenderse con un fuego rosa pálido.

Su mirada fija resbaló lejos de la de ella. "Es... difícil ponerlo en palabras," él dijo. "Quizás luego, después de haber tenido éxito, pensaré en una forma de describirlo."

Cejas cayendo, Kagome estrechó los ojos. Sospechó que él solo esperaba que lo olvidara, o tal vez él pensaba que ella podía ser sobornada para pelear bien con tal cosa. Lo cual no podría haber sido tan irritante si no fuera cierto; ella realmente estaba interesada.

_Bien, que sea así, _ella pensó petulantemente, _saldré de esto viva, y entonces tu _tendrás_ que decirme._

Ella hizo que el arco se encendiera de nuevo y de nuevo, y después de unos minutos ella estuvo segura de que sabía cómo hacerlo. "Bien, estoy lista," ella anunció.

"Excelente," Sesshoumaru respondió. "Porque creo que estas entumeciendo mis piernas."

El disfrutó el furioso rubor que se prendía por sus mejillas cuando la transfirió en la cuna de su brazo izquierdo de nuevo. Lanzando una rápida mirada bajo la montaña, él encontró un conveniente punto de salto. Asintiendo con la cabeza en satisfacción, se preparó para desenfundar a Toukijin y dirigirse hacia eso cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Se volteó hacia Kagome. "¿Está tu hakama bien sujetada?" él le preguntó.

El observó, casi complacido, mientras ella se ruborizaba furiosamente de nuevo. "¡Que pregunta!" ella chilló, indignada.

Sesshoumaru no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. "¿Y bien?" él quería saber.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero _si,_" ella dijo, cortante.

"Bien," él respondió. Sin su permiso – porque, realmente, ella no tenía otra opción – Sesshoumaru rodeó los dedos alrededor del lazo que se ajustaba bien contra el lado de su cintura, y la amarró seguramente contra él. La escuchó dar un ofendido grito entrecortado cuando él se dobló, apretó la empuñadura de Toukijin, y se disparó a sí mismo lejos de la montaña, espada en una mano, miko casi petrificada en la otra.

_Bueno_, él meditó mientras daba una vuelta en el aire, llevando sus pies en línea con la roca sobresaliente que él había escogido como trampolín, _hay mucho peores formas de ir a una batalla_.

Mientras el glacial viento silbaba sobre sus mejillas, Kagome intentó tragarse su corazón otra vez cuando él se vino abajo en otra caída libre. "Me podrías haber advertido," ella dijo molestamente, cuando su voz regresó.

El se encogió de hombros, ojos enfocados abajo. "Levanta tus pies," él ordenó.

"¿Qué – " ella empezó, pero pensó mejor en ello. "Ah, no importa," ella dijo accediendo, doblándose alrededor del brazo en su cintura. Su apretón en su arco era tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería.

Cuando Sesshoumaru aterrizó, el dobladillo de su hakama rozó la nieve bajo ellos mientras él absorbía el choque, agachándose tan bajo que bien podría haber estado sentado, antes de sentirlo desenrollarse y saltar y ella recordó cuan increíblemente poderoso era él. No podía decidir si eso la tranquilizaba, o la ponía más nerviosa. Apretando sus dientes para así dejar de temblar tanto, Kagome enfocó sus ojos frente a ella.

El viento latigueaba por su vestimenta mientras Sesshoumaru se disparaba hacia adelante, cayendo y saltando de nuevo, arriba y a través de la montaña, directo a su oponente. Delante de ellos, el gran dragón blanco se movió de nuevo, levantándose lánguidamente contra el cielo gris, e inclusive si ella se estaba congelando, Kagome sintió un delgado brillo de sudor salir y pasar por su frente. Ella deseaba fervientemente no ahogarse.

La tensión era increíble, encordada a través de ella como una cuerda de guitarra apunto de soltarse. Sesshoumaru subió como un rayo por las pendientes hacia la grieta en el horizonte, diciendo nada, y ella podía incluso oír su respiración, aunque ella apostaba a que era constante y regular. El dragón no parecía estar demasiado ansioso tampoco, simplemente los miraba con pereza mientras ellos avanzaban. Kagome pensó que era muy injusto de que ella fuera la única apunto de hiperventilarse.

"Estate lista," ella de repente escuchó su voz cerca de su oreja, sin embargo era débil contra la ráfaga de viento a su alrededor. Bueno si él no iba a dejarse asesinar por una engreída lagartija, ella tampoco. Kagome adaptó sus hombros lo mejor que pudo contra él, y empujó la cuerda de su arco hacia atrás.

Silenciosamente, ellos parecían flotar por el aire, el mundo arrestado en su camino mientras ellos se acercaban cada vez más. En su nido la cabeza del dragón zigzagueaba alrededor en su cuello, como una cobra preparándose para atacar. Y en el interminable segundo en el que este abrió su gran boca, Kagome pensó que ella pudo ver el final del mundo en su garganta.

Cuando el dragón se preparó para atacar, Sesshoumaru sintió que la respiración de ella de repente se aceleró, y él arriesgó una rápida mirada hacia sus manos en el agrietado segundo antes de que el dragón escupiera su veneno al aire. Estaban pálidas y temblorosas sobre la madera del arco, pero él podía ver que su mandíbula estaba fija en una aguda línea, sus ojos furiosos y firmes; ella tenía la expresión de alguien que había enfrentado muchos enemigos antes, y había encontrado sus muertes cuando ella las buscó.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ella estaría bien.

Y luego frente a ellos, el dragón rugió, y blanco, polvoriento humo, chorreó hacia delante de su boca.

El la escucho hacer un ruido estrangulado, y en sus manos el arco se encendió en vida, su brillante perfume de repente bloqueando todas los otros olores, limpio y puro y mortal. El apretó a Toukijin, y mientras el humo venenoso formaba una torre sobre ellos, ante ellos, frente a ellos él la escuchó gritar, un áspero grito de guerrero, y ellos estaban en el medio del humo.

Cuando golpearon la pared de humo, el silencio era ensordecedor, y por un momento él pensó que ella iba a morir, que su magia no funcionaría antes de que ella lanzara un quejido y el aire que corría a su alrededor era claro y puro, sin veneno y despejado. Su fuerza sobre ella se apretó mientras la llevaba más cerca de él, frente a él, y ella cortó por la podredumbre a su alrededor como una cuchilla, sus manos brillando como una estrella.

Era hermoso. Ella encendió la nube que se aceleraba hacia ellos con luz rosa, llenando su túnel con espeluznantes sombras, y detrás de él Sesshoumaru podía sentir el humo colapsar hacia adentro del vacío que ella dejó en su estela. Ellos tendrían que ir derecho – si el cambiaba de dirección dramáticamente, él no sabía que tan rápido sería ella capaz de purificar el veneno. El juntó sus dientes, y alrededor de Toukijin, sus dedos se apretaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar quemaduras de fricción, curadas al instante.

Había algo más en la brisa, también. El pensó que podía oler algo, latigueando cerca de él, el olor de carne rota, pero era tan débil que él no estaba seguro de si la había percibido en absoluto o no, así que siguió adelante, dentro de la ola de niebla, la sacerdotisa en sus brazos iluminando el camino.

Después de unos interminables momentos, él entrecerró sus ojos cuando divisó la salida. Justo adelante tuvo la extraña vista de pálido en pálido, humo blanco contra el cielo gris, y hubo otro rugido, lo suficientemente alto para irritar sus oídos. Kagome ni siquiera se estremeció, solamente se quedó inmóvil y segura frente a él. El se imaginó que ella ni siquiera había parpadeado con el pavoroso ruido, y él se sintió irracionalmente complacido mucho más que antes y sobre ellos otra nube, y él con cuidado formó un ángulo hacia arriba, frente a la fuente, más cerca de su triunfo o sus muertes, frente a su victoria o su derrota. Con la agudeza de sus ojos intensificada por la adrenalina, vio las manos de Kagome apretarse sobre su arco. La luz frente a ellos se encendió incandescente.

En sus venas, él escuchó su sangre cantar mientras el mundo se estrechaba, y el estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que él podía saborear sus escalas resbalando por su lengua, podía sentir el ruido de cartílago y hueso contra sus dientes, y entonces ellos rompieron entre la nube, el dragón alto sobre ellos, su gran boca se abrió anchamente para ahogarlos, tragarlos enteros.

Sesshoumaru vio sus ojos entrecerrarse, escuchó su mandíbula cerrarse, colmillos chocándose juntos como lanzar rocas macizas sobre rocas macizas. Sonaba como el cerrar de portones.

El sonrió sin humor, y levantó su espada.

Era aún por un largo momento hasta que sin previo aviso la poderosa cabeza se disparara hacia adelante, como para atacarlos, y él se torció en el aire, retirando un pie antes de que su nariz golpeara, sus fauces abriéndose de nuevo. Había el hedor de carne podrida, fétido aliento, y bajo éste el amargo olor del veneno, acre y agrio, causando que la garganta de Sesshoumaru se apretara.

El se alejó, dio una voltereta hacia atrás, afuera arriba dentro, y luego ellos estaban bajo su barbilla. En su brazo Kagome se tensionó y se volteó, sosteniendo el arco encendido al lado del hombro de él mientras tras ellos otra enorme nube se elevaba, inflándose hacia afuera. El sintió el aire moverse bajo sus pies, y luego ellos, también, fueron mantenidos a flote arriba a través del vacío, arriba, arriba, hacia la gran garganta escamosa, y Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia la izquierda, la cuchilla a su lado afilada y sedienta de muerte.

Sesshoumaru levantó a Toukijin, derecha y certera, y golpeó hacia arriba, brazo firme y puntería pura.

El dragón rugió de nuevo sobre ellos un medio segundo antes de que él lo golpeara, y entonces él sintió la sacudida del impacto atravesando por todo su cuerpo. Kagome gritó cuando su brazo se apretó a su alrededor, pero su fuerza no le falló a él. Con la tranquilidad de un conquistador experimentado él se impulsó por la piel que reventaba, dentro de la carne debajo, a través de las venas que bombeaban y por el pesado cartílago de la garganta, mientras sobre ellos él escuchó el rugido ahogarse en un gorgoteo. Dentro de un segundo él estaba atravesando el cuello, y entonces él se disparó lejos, detrás, dentro del valle más allá, volteándose para darle la cara a su derrotado oponente. El observó cuando la cabeza se desprendía, parecía flotar de arriba a abajo antes de chocar contra la roca debajo, y luego el cuello ondeó y colapsó, manchando a la montaña de rojo bajo él.

Ellos flotaron hacia atrás. Acurrucada en la curva de su brazo Kagome se sentía tiesa y tensa; él casi podía discernir el temblor dejado por el torrente de adrenalina que se disparó por las venas de ella.

Bueno, _ella_ podría estar temblando, pero Sesshoumaru estaba extremadamente complacido. El asesinato fue limpio y rápido, y ellos habían pasado la prueba. Ahora todo lo que necesitaban hacer era encontrar a la mujer youkai de las medicinas que cultivaba cualesquier extraña hierba que pudiese crecer aquí en el frío, tomarlas, y regresar. Con cuidado él bajó dentro del valle, encontrando que la ladera se estrechaba en una suave inclinación, dejando una pequeña cuenca rodeada por picos en la mitad. Cuando ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del cadáver de su enemigo, Sesshoumaru tocó la nieve y dejó ir a la miko, quien tropezó un poco mientras se alejaba de él.

Con satisfacción, él latigueó a Toukijin fuera y adentro, haciendo a la sangre volar dentro de las frías dunas antes de, con pesar, conducirla hacia abajo dentro de la nieve para terminar el trabajo. La nieve siseó con el calor, y él se apartó, levantando la cuchilla y colocándola en su respectivo lugar en su cintura. El corrió una mano por su cabello.

El miró a Kagome, quien no se había movido.

Sesshoumaru inclinó su cabeza. "Si te has recuperado?" él dijo con gracia, sonriendo un poco por su humor. Decapitar cosas siempre lo ponían en un buen estado de ánimo, y él se meció un poquito en sus talones mientras esperaba que la miko dijera algo.

Silenciosamente, ella solo se quedó ahí.

Después de un momento él frunció y abrió su boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero nunca lo hizo pues ante él ella se estremeció, dejó caer el arco, y colapsó dentro de la nieve, enterrando sus manos bajo ésta.

Miserablemente, Kagome apretó los ojos y se preguntó que horrible espíritu se había apoderado de ella para ofrecerse de escudo humano, y por qué ella no había pensado en la parte trasera de sus dedos, los cuales, cuando estaban alrededor del arco eran las únicas partes de ella _en frente _de la pura barrera. Sus dedos se habían chisporroteado y ampollado en los pocos momentos en que sus poderes surgieron al frente para proteger sus manos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: por la base de cada uno de sus dedos la piel había formado burbujas y se había roto, y solo su determinación había mantenido su mano en el arco segura y fuerte. Determinación, y el conocimiento de que ella moriría si no aguantaba.

Pero ahora las quemaduras que azotaban a través de su mano estaban supurando y picando, halando la piel fuertemente sobre sus nudillos, y ella estaba temerosa de mirar sus manos por temor de que sus dedos se hayan derretido y pegado juntos. Se sentía como si alguien estuviese rayando granito hirviente por la parte de atrás de sus manos, cavando dentro de su piel, y así que ella empujó sus manos más profundo en la nieve, lágrimas de dolor goteando por su mejilla, cayendo dentro del congelado polvo bajo ella, mientras esperaba que sus manos se entumieran.

_Ojala estuviera en casa, _ella pensó. _Ojala..._

"¿Kagome?"

Ella no lo había escuchado moverse, pero ahora él estaba ante ella, arrodillado en la nieve y mirándola imperiosamente. "¿Qué sucede, Kagome?" él quería saber. Ella pensó que ella podría haber no estado de acuerdo con su tono, pero el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, casi preocupado, suavizó su reacción. En vez de hablar, ella calladamente levantó sus manos de donde descansaba en sus pequeñas frías tumbas.

Por primera vez, ella estuvo agradecida de que su rostro no mostró ninguna reacción; él solamente miró fijo sus manos como si simplemente estuviera leyendo un libro. Tragando su miedo, ella miró sus dedos para examinar el daño.

No se veía tan mal como se sentía, pero las primeras uniones de cada dedo estaban de color rojo oscuro, delineadas por piel blanca y quebrada, hinchada y brillosa. Ella estuvo intensamente aliviada de hallar que estos no se habían soldado juntos, pero el conocimiento de esto hizo poco para aliviar el dolor, Kagome tomó aire entre sus dientes, sintiéndose casi humillada por las lágrimas que se le regaban encima.

_No debería estar llorando por esto. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que Sango y Miroku e Inuyasha tenían que soportar. Nada en absoluto._

Furiosamente ella dobló su cabeza hacia su brazo, restregando las líneas mojadas antes de moverse hacia adelante para enterrar sus manos en la nieve de nuevo.

Ella escuchó el forzado sonido de tela rompiéndose, y ella miró hacia arriba para ver a Sesshoumaru metódicamente romper una tira de la ondeante manga de su kimono. No había expresión en su rostro.

"¿Qué - ?" ella empezó.

"No te muevas," él ordenó, alcanzando y levantando su mano izquierda de la nieve antes de que empezara a envolver la seda sin apretar alrededor de cada dedo, pausando entre cada uno para romper y amarrar el vendaje improvisado en su lugar.

Ella observó, sin palabras, mientras él cuidaba de sus heridas, y la golpeó como algo insólito. Ella siempre era la que cuidaba de las heridas de todos los demás, la que curaba las lesiones de otras personas; parecía extraño estar en el extremo que recibía. Kagome miró hacia abajo y observó como trabajaba, sus movimientos precisos y eficientes, mandíbula firme, y sus manos sobre las suyas estaban cálidas. Ella tembló cuando él sacó su otra mano fuera de la nieve, y no fue enteramente por el frío.

El terminó y soltó sus manos. "Tendremos que cambiar los vendajes al menos una vez por día," él dijo bruscamente.

Ella quería preguntar como sabía eso, pero contuvo su lengua. ¿Qué importaba donde había aprendido él estas cosas? Ella presionó sus labios juntos en una delgada línea. "Lo siento," ella dijo, mirando fijamente hacia la nieve donde lentamente se filtraba dentro de su hakama. Ella tenía tanto _frío. _Cuidadosamente ella levantó sus manos lastimadas hacia sus brazos y se abrazó a sí misma. Después de un momento, cuando él no se movió, ella miró hacia arriba.

El la estaba mirando muy extrañamente.

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó, incómoda.

Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza, muy ligeramente. "¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de disculparte?" él preguntó.

Kagome apretó sus labios; no estaba segura tampoco. "Porque... no tendrás mangas para cuando regresemos a Edo?" ella se aventuró.

Ella vio su labio moverse rápidamente. "Entonces el mundo tendrá el gran privilegio de ver mis brazos," él le dijo.

Y de repente todo pareció tan absurdo. El pozo, el cuento, el viaje, el dragón, el lord youkai bromeando con ella en la nieve, y Kagome empezó a reír, impotente y alto.

Sesshoumaru la observó disolverse en risa, presionando sus antebrazos en su boca, tratando de sofocar sus desesperadamente entretenidas risillas, y se sintió extrañamente satisfecho. Él le permitió tener su entretenimiento por un momento antes de incorporarse y ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aún riendo, ella levantó una mano y él agarró su antebrazo, halándola de la nieve.

Sobre piernas temblorosas ella se dobló y recogió su arco – la humedad probablemente lo combaría, pero con suerte ella no lo necesitaría de nuevo – y lo colgó sobre su espalda con tiesos dedos antes de voltearse, aún sonriendo, hacia Sesshoumaru, quien la miraba en la luz que se oscurecía.

La luz. "Ah –" ella dijo de repente, mirando al cielo. "Se hace de noche."

Ella observó cuando él levanto su cabeza también. "Si," él estuvo de acuerdo antes de regresar sus ojos hacia ella que se acercaba.

No dijeron nada, solamente mantuvieron sus miradas en los ojos del otro, de compañeros, del conocimiento compartido de su triunfo llenando el aire entre los dos.

En la brisa, su cabello plateado se hinchaba y fluía. Ella pensaba que se veía hermosamente alienígena ante ella en el día que se desvanecía, en la nieve que congelaba, y por una extraña razón, en una forma que ella no pudo describir, a Kagome le dolió.

Ella abrió su boca. "Am –" ella empezó, sin estar segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Tristemente, él estuvo destinado a nunca saberlo, porque ella no fue más lejos porque alguien escogió ese momento para empezar a gritar.

"¡AH!" una aguda voz de mujer chilló, y ambos voltearon, sorprendidos de cualesquier mundo raro en el que estaban viviendo, para ver a una bastante joven youkai lobo adornada en una gruesa piel blanca, con las manos presionadas contra su cara en la perfecta imitación del horror.

"¡Mataron a Aiko!" ella exclamó. "_¿Cómo pudieron?"_

Kagome parpadeó. Un montón de cosas le vinieron a la mente, pero solo una logró salir.

"¿Nombraste al dragón Aiko?" ella dijo incrédulamente. A su lado, ella escuchó a Sesshoumaru reir.

La youkai parecía no estar escuchando. "¿Cómo pudieron?" ella se lamentó de nuevo. "¡La crié desde que salió del cascarón! ¡Ella era la mejor dragona que tuve! _¿Cómo pudieron?"_

"Le aseguro que no fue sin dificultad," Sesshoumaru le informó.

La youkai no tomó bien la información. "¡Tú!" ella chilló, apuntando un tembloroso dedo hacia él. "_¡Tú _no eres un lobo! Y _tú -" _su acusador dedo girando hacia Kagome " – no estás _embarazada_."

"Er," Kagome dijo. "¿No?"

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Tienen idea lo difícil que es entrenar a un dragón? Ahora tendré que empezar todo de nuevo, y yo simplemente ¡_detesto _entrenar dragones! ¡_Maldita sea!" _La youkai pisoteó en la nieve como una niña petulante y fruncía poderosamente, su labio bajo empezando a temblar. "¡La mataron por nada!" ella declaró.

Kagome estaba vagamente horrorizada. "¡No!" ella exclamó extendiendo una mano en un gesto para apaciguarla. "¡Nosotros no lo hicimos por nada, estamos aquí por las hierbas necesarias para lobos hanyou!" ella declaró.

"¡Pero ninguno de ustedes son lobos!"

"Hubieron complicaciones," Sesshoumaru interrumpió fríamente. "Estamos aquí en vez del... padre."

"¿Y por qué él no está aquí?" ella quería saber, claramente reacia a creer en ellos.

Sesshoumaru bufó. "El – "

"El murió," Kagome interrumpió rápidamente. Cruzando por su mente estaba la preocupante idea que la youkai estuviese demasiado ofendida de que su dragón ahora este decapitado por dos personas que claramente no tenían nada que ver con lobos hanyous y que no cooperaría. La situación más comprensiva en la que podía pensar era de un padre muerto, incapaz de cuidar de su amante e hijo debido a que estaba tieso como una tabla y seis pies bajo tierra. _¡Solo somos amables pasantes! _Ella gorjeó telepáticamente. _¿No sería agradable darnos un descanso?_

Lanzándole una sorprendida mirada, Sesshoumaru casi la corrigió, pero pensó mejor en ello. El estaba levemente impresionado; ella era precisa e intrépida, y él de repente halló que sentía curiosidad de cómo manejaría ella este reto. El quería observarla. Cerrando su boca él se volteó hacia la youkai de nuevo, quien había cruzado los brazos y estaba ahora olfateando fuertemente, como para controlar sus lágrimas. Ella estuvo en silencio por un largo momento.

"Ah, está _bien,_" ella dijo finalmente, mirándolos de arriba a abajo. "Si están aquí por una razón legítima – y más _vale_ que lo sea - supongo que deben venir conmigo."

Sesshoumaru casi preguntó por qué alguien viajaría tanto y arriesgarse a que sus pellejos se derritiesen por un remedio que no podrían usar, pero la loba ya había girado sobre sus talones y había empezado a caminar airada, siguiendo la zanja de huellas que ella había dejado cuando se había aventurado afuera para enfrentarlos. Deslizando una mirada hacia Kagome, él vio que ella reflejaba su misma mirada dudosa. Ella sostuvo su mirada por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar trabajosamente detrás de su reacia anfitriona. El la siguió.

...o...

Treinta minutos después, Kagome se halló con dos cachorros de lobo saltando sobre su regazo y mirando fijo con enormes ojos mientras el youkai que los había recibido azotaba kimono tras kimono para su inspección. Su nombre resultó ser Rei.

"Y no me llamen Rei-san o Rei-sama," ella había ordenado. "Rei está bien. Los honoríficos me hacen reir."

"Bien," Kagome, quien casi nunca llamaba a nadie –_san _o _–sama, _estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora ella estaba sentada cerca de un muy caliente fuego en la que parecía ser la pequeña red de bien-iluminadas, bien-templadas, bien-ventiladas cuevas y observó como Rei latigueaba pesadas, secas vestimentas fuera de un pequeño trastero en la roca. Ella aparentemente había decidido que Kagome, aparte de necesitar evitar una hipotermia, también necesitaba verse bonita para 'su youkai.'

"El no es mi – " Kagome había empezado, pero Rei la había interrumpido.

"Lo sé, pero déjame fingir que sí," ella exigió. "Es tan raro que yo encuentre compañía femenina, y nunca uso estos. Solo déjame arreglarte un poquito."

Era obvio que ella estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería, así que Kagome había consentido por el amor a una vida silenciosa, o, al menos, una vida más silenciosa de la que recientemente había estado viviendo.

"¿Este?" Rei preguntó, sosteniendo un particularmente bonito kimono azul que parecía abrigado.

Kagome, quien de hecho había asentido a cada kimono que se le había presentado, asintió de nuevo, algo desesperada. _Tal vez éste es el verdadero juicio por fuego, _ella pensó, levemente con pánico mientras desenredaba con cuidado una pequeña mano con garras de un mechón de su cabello. _Si este es, Sesshoumaru tuvo la mejor de las partes, ese idiota. _Al entrar a las cuevas, un youkai que solo podía ser el esposo de Rei se había incorporado y los había recibido jovialmente, dando palmadas en la espalda de Kagome tan fuerte que ella había dado un traspié hacia adelante, aunque un instinto de preservación propia había hecho que se contuviera de hacer lo mismo a Sesshoumaru. En cambio, había invitado a Sesshoumaru a beber una jarra de lo que Kagome esperaba fuera sake, pero, juzgando por su enérgico color, lo más probable era que fuese algo más fuerte. Ella había regresado a ver a Sesshoumaru mientras Rei la conducía lejos para cambiarse de ropa y secarse, pero él solo se había encogido de hombros antes de verlo asentarse al lado del fuego y extender una mano y tomar la jarra del lobo, quien se la había pasado, claramente contento de haber encontrado un compañero para beber.

Rei estaba mirando el kimono especulativamente. "Sabes," ella dijo al final, "Creo que este te sentara bien. Toma." Ella lo lanzó y Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo para atraparlo antes de que cayera en el fuego. Ella recogía la tela hacia ella mientras Rei le lanzaba un par de tabis negros sobre su hombro – estos rebotaron en la rodilla de Kagome – y empezó a doblar el resto de ropas.

"Um," Kagome dijo, mirando fijamente hacia la resistente tela.

"¿Si?" Rei preguntó, doblando dinámicamente.

"¿Te sientes sola aquí arriba?" ella preguntó. En su regazo uno de los cachorros aplaudió y empezó a acariciar el kimono, con dificultad.

"Ah sí," Rei respondió, "pero tengo a Haru, y de todos modos, hay muchas mujeres de medicinas, así que cambiamos lugares cada dos años."

Kagome parpadeó. "¿De verdad?"

"Claro. Cualquiera se volvería completamente loco si tuviera que quedarse aquí toda su vida. Supongo que debería estar agradecida de que hayas aparecido, ya que tengo un año y medio que me falta, pero también detesto entrenar dragones," ella suspiró. "Ellos realmente son problemáticos."

"Puedo imaginármelo," Kagome lo dijo con tanta comprensión como ella pudo mostrar.

"Bueno," Rei arregló, "no es malo en todo. Disfruto el cultivo, y no es tan difícil encontrar comida aquí como parece. Es una vida bastante buena supongo, así que debería dejar de quejarme. ¡Kira! ¡Ryuji!"

Los cachorros en el regazo de Kagome miraron hacia arriba esperando mientras su madre aplaudía con autoridad. "Vengan aquí, queridos. Dejen a la buena miko cambiarse de ropa."

Kagome ocultó su pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando lo niños bajaron de su regazo y se dirigieron hacia Rei, quien se inclinó para recogerlos. "¿Recuerdas el camino de vuelta a la primera habitación?" ella le preguntó a Kagome.

"Er," Kagome dijo, "Eso creo."

"Bien," ella respondió. "Reúnete con nosotros cuando hayas terminado de vestirte," Con eso, ella salió, dejando a Kagome sola por primera vez en tres semanas.

El repentino silencio, se rompió solo por el adorable crujido del fuego, era como música.

Por un largo momento, Kagome se mantuvo quieta y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la sensación del silencio antes de que ella se sentara sobre una gruesa piel y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Ella se quitó sus empapados tabi con tiesos dedos y extendió sus pies cerca del fuego para calentarse mientras se encogía fuera de su gruesa blusa. Ella estaba terriblemente agradecida de que su sujetador e interior habían escapado de la congeladora nieve casi ilesos. Con poca ceremonia ella se quitó su hakama y colocó sus vestimentas cerca del fuego para secarlas antes de deslizarse dentro del kimono y amarrar el elaborado nudo. Ella soltó su cabello y lo sacudió antes de decidir que estaba lo suficientemente seco y lo volvió a recoger con algo de dificultad. Sus pies aun estaban fríos, pero, ella razonó, los gruesos tabis definitivamente los calentaría, así que se los puso antes de recoger sus zapatos y deslizarlos por sus pies. Ella se quedó cerca del callado fuego por un momento más antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta por la que ella había entrado, y siguió el sonido de fuertes risas e infantiles risillas.

Cuando halló la primera habitación Kagome encontró a Haru rebotando a ambos niños sobre sus rodillas e informando a Sesshoumaru que los niños eran, en verdad, lo mejor desde el derramamiento de sangre, y diciéndole al lord youkai que debería realmente tener unos él mismo.

Sesshoumaru simplemente asentía educadamente antes de beber otra jarra. Kagome esperaba que él no se estuviera embriagando. _¿Puede un daiyoukai embriagarse?_ Ella se preguntaba distraídamente mientras caminaba hacia el fuego.

"¡Ah, Kagome, ven siéntate, siéntate!" Rei exclamó. "Tenemos que quitar este molesto trato del camino antes de que podamos relajarnos y irnos a la cama."

Kagome estaba levemente consternada, "¿El trato? ¿Ahora?"

"Bueno, ¿cuándo preferirías hacerlo?" Rei preguntó. "Porque no puedo darte las hierbas al menos que pagues un precio."

"¿Qué clase de precio?" ella preguntó.

"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar," Rei anunció. "No te preocupes, no será terriblemente agobiante. De hecho, creo que habremos terminado tan pronto como habremos empezado."

El cosquilleo de la ansiedad en su estómago se elevó un poco en intensidad – o quizás ella solo tenía hambre – pero Kagome forzó su mandíbula y caminó hacia ellos, sentándose al lado de Sesshoumaru. "Muy bien," ella dijo, y estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su voz tan segura, "empecemos."

Rei aplaudió sus manos. "¡Excelente!" ella exclamó. "Te encantará esto. El precio es levantamiento de cadáver."

Kagome parpadeó rápidamente mientras intentó pensar en ello. "Oh," ella dijo finalmente. "Dices del dragón, ¿cierto?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Al cadáver de quién crees que me refería? ¿El tuyo? ¡Ja ja!"

"J aja," Kagome respondió. Ella escuchó a Sesshoumaru reír por lo bajo, y ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de regresar su atención a su anfitriona. "Pero, er, el cuerpo es muy grande. No estoy segura si podremos –"

Rei la interrumpió con un tajo su mano. "¡Grande! ¡Pffft!" ella exclamó. "¿Eres o no eres una miko?"

Ella frunció antes de que cayera en cuenta. "Oh," ella dijo de nuevo, "Solo tendré que purificarlo ¿cierto?"

"Exactamente. Estoy segura de que no te tomara mucho tiempo. Pueden hacerlo mañana en la mañana mientras yo preparo la medicina que necesitan."

Esto no sonaba exigente en absoluto. "¿Le das a todos los que vienen una tarea tan fácil?" Kagome dijo dudosamente.

"No," Rei respondió. "Les doy la misma tarea. Deshacerse de un gran cuerpo es _mucho _trabajo, y en verdad, es su culpa que bloqueé mi valle en primer lugar. Usualmente lo hacen."

"Oh."

"¡Ah!"Su anfitriona exclamó. "¡Casi lo olvide! Tengo que darte esa ungüento para tus dedos."

Kagome miró hacia abajo, sorprendida, "¿Tienes ungüento para quemaduras de dragón?" ella preguntó.

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que odio tanto entrenar dragones? ¡Vengan queridos! ¡Hora de dormir!"

Kagome observó como Rei hizo saltar y agarró a sus hijos del regazo de su padre. "Tú, también, amor," ella dijo. "Hora de ir a la cama." Kagome observó cómo le plantó un breve beso en su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba antes de voltearla. Haru se incorporó lentamente y se estiró antes de rendirse con un bostezo.

"Que duerman bien," él le dijo a sus huéspedes antes de pasearse tranquilamente detrás de su esposa, y Kagome y Sesshoumaru estaban solos de nuevo.

"Bueno," Kagome dijo después de un momento, "eso fue algo anti-culminante."

"Ciertamente." Sesshoumaru respondió, y ella estuvo levemente aliviada de escuchar su voz fuerte y sin arrastrar palabras. "Pero eso probablemente es con la mejor intención."

"Digo, ni siquiera hubo ningún regateo," ella dijo. "Estoy sorprendida."

"Sospecho," dijo Sesshoumaru, "que asesinar al dragón es suficiente prueba. Nuestra anfitriona no parece ser extremadamente sádica."

Kagome frunció. "Oye," ella dijo, "¿por qué no hiciste la negociación? ¿Pensé que esa era _tu _tarea?"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros. "Quería ver cómo lo manejarías," él dijo enigmáticamente.

Por un momento, ella pensó en disgustarse con él por lanzarla al agua para ver si ella podía nadar, pero pensó no tener la energía, y realmente, dependía de qué forma lo viera. Ella se volteó hacia él y sonrió ampliamente.

El le echó un vistazo y retrocedió levemente. "¿Por qué sonríes?" él le preguntó con recelo.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso esto significa que confías en mi?" ella preguntó. "Porque si es así, ¡es muy tierno!"

Él le frunció. "Te haré saber que nunca en mi vida he sido tierno. Solamente no _des_confío de ti."

"Eso es prácticamente lo mismo," ella le dijo.

"No lo es," él dijo. "Y no es tierno," él dijo de nuevo, y ella podía percibir que él no sabía si sentirse insultado o halagado.

"Ah, como sea," ella dijo despreocupadamente. "Solo estoy contenta de que todo lo que tengo que hacer es solo un poco de la imposición de manos, y luego nos iremos de aquí."

"Hacia otro viaje en el frío."

"Ah, gracias por arruinarlo para mí."

"Simplemente estoy siendo realista; no deberías entusiasmarte demasiado."

"Pero yo no quiero ser realista. ¿Ya terminamos?"

"No hasta que presentes el pago."

"Así que prácticamente terminamos."

"Creo," Sesshoumaru dijo lentamente, "que no estás completamente familiarizada con la palabra 'prácticamente.' Muchas cosas pueden ir mal entre ahora y ese momento."

Kagome se mordió el labio. "¿Cómo que'?" ella le preguntó.

El se encogió de hombros, Y ella escuchó seda contra seda. El estaba seco de nuevo. "Si yo fuera capaz de predecir tales cosas, sería capaz de evitarlas," él le dijo.

"Ah," ella dijo antes de voltearse hacia el fuego cuando Rei entró ajetreada de nuevo.

"¡Aquí esta!" ella cantó. "Solo pon un poquito de este ungüento en tus manos y venda tus dedos sin apretar – e _individualmente_ – y deberías estar completamente curada para cuando te despiertes mañana." Ella colocó pesadamente un pequeño tarro entre ellos. "Hay pieles en la esquina para dormir, y ¡los veré por la mañana!"

Sin esperar una respuesta, se fue volando de nuevo.

Kagome pestañeó y se rindió al intentar mantener el mismo ritmo que el resto del mundo. Ella miró el pequeño recipiente con duda antes de levantarlo y desenroscar la tapa, olfateando experimentalmente. "Hmm," ella dijo mientras un preciso, olor de menta le llegó a la nariz. "Me pregunto que hay en esto."

Ella escuchó un sonido de tela rasgándose y ella miró hacia arriba para ver a Sesshoumaru hacer tiras con el puño de su otra manga. "Probablemente es mejor no especular acerca de eso," él le dijo. "Solo te angustiaría."

"Em," ella dijo. "No sé si lo haría. Tengo una gran imaginación y no hay perritos en esto, ¿cierto?"

El se veía confundido mientras tomaba sus manos en las suyas y sacaba los vendajes que las cubrían. "No que yo sepa," él dijo después de unos momentos. "Y dudo que los cachorros de perro tengan algún valor medicinal. Úntalo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella hundió una punta de dedo en el ungüento. Hormigueaba donde topaba su piel, y ella se retorció un poco cuando lo corrió por la base de sus dedos, cubriendo sus quemaduras. Su piel se refrescó casi inmediatamente, y sus manos repentinamente ya no se sentían hinchadas. "Vaya," ella dijo. "Esta cosa se siente increíble."

Sesshoumaru no respondió, solamente levantó su mano derecha al aire mientras la vendaba primero antes de pasar a la izquierda. Ella lo miraba en la luz de la fogata, notando como su color cambiaba de frío a cálido con la luz naranja tiñendo su cabello de dorado, y tornando sus dorados ojos cobre pulido. El estaba concentrándose en sus manos, y ella observó mientras un largo mechón de cabello resbalaba sobre su hombro y encima de su regazo. Kagome tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de colocarlo detrás de su oreja, y se resignó a observarlo.

Cuando hubo terminado se sentó hacia atrás. "No te muevas," él le ordenó, levantándose. Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se movía de vuelta hacia la esquina de la habitación antes de regresar con un brazo lleno de pieles.

"Nunca pensé que me cansaría de las pieles," ella dijo con pesar mientras él las dejaba caer a sus pies. El no dijo nada, simplemente se movió unos cuantos metros hacia la pared de la cámara y se sentó, inclinándose sobre ella en su acostumbrada postura de dormir, mientras Kagome arreglaba la pila de pieles en algo que pareciese una cama. Ella sintió la pérdida de su bolsa de dormir profundamente.

Después de haber movido todo para satisfacerse ella levantó la primera de las capas y se deslizó dentro, cerrando sus ojos, agradecida de finalmente estar caliente antes de recordar algo y abrirlos de nuevo.

"Nunca me dijiste a que olía," ella dijo el silencio de la cámara. Ella miró a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba sentado a solo unos pies de ella, lejos entre la oscuridad. El no se movió.

"¿No lo hice?" él preguntó calladamente. Ella pensó que sonaba entretenido.

"No lo hiciste. Aunque si huelo a pieles mojadas cuando purifico, preferiría no saberlo."

"Es diferente a eso," él dijo. "No hueles a ningún olor que puedas percibir."

Ella frunció. "¿A qué te refieres?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Inuyasha olía a morado sobre verde," él le dijo después de una contemplación de un segundo. "Esa es la mejor de las formas de describirlo."

"No sé a qué huele el morado y el verde."

"Es la más precisa de las descripciones, aunque la combinación de morado y verde no es agradable."

"Ah," ella dijo. Contra su mejilla la suave piel le hacía cosquillas a sus labios mientras se acurrucaba un poco más profundo en sus sábanas. "¿Quiero saber a qué huelo?" ella le preguntó, de repente nerviosa por razones que ella no podía entender por completo.

Por un largo momento él no dijo nada. Luego abrió su boca.

"Cascadas," él le dijo. "Hueles a luz de sol sobre cascadas."

El se calló. Por alguna razón irracional, Kagome pensó que lloraría.

El estuvo quieto por otro largo momento antes de moverse de nuevo. "Debes descansar," él le dijo calladamente. "Saldremos de nuevo mañana."

Kagome casi accedió, pero se detuvo. "Tormentas eléctricas." Ella dijo en cambio. Lo observó levantar su cabeza, abrir sus dorados ojos, y mirar fijo sus pies.

Kagome lamió sus labios. "Hueles a tormentas eléctricas para mí."

En la parpadeante luz naranja, ella pensó que lo vio sonreír, antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, dejando caer su cabeza un poquito, oscureciendo su rostro de ella con su cabello dorado. "Duerme, Kagome," él dijo, su voz tan ligera que ella pensó que sería lo suficientemente ligera para flotar.

Ella sonrió. "Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru," ella respondió suavemente antes de voltearse y cerrar los ojos. Se durmió casi inmediatamente.

...o...


	21. Capitulo veinte

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo veinte**

"_Sirvieron haggis en la última cena a la que asistí. No sabía si arrojarla o comerla. Habiéndola comido, deseé haberla arrojado." –__**Steve Turner**_

_**...o...**_

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie en sus ensangrentadas, apestosas ropas prestadas, y observaba como Kagome sacaba intestinos de dragón de su cabello. Muy calladamente él reflexionó en que debió haber visto esto venir, ya que el día había empezado en condiciones bastante desfavorables cuando recuperó la conciencia. El deseó haber tomado el mensaje y haberse negado a moverse en vez de ceder y despertar.

Cuando él apareció en el mundo de los despiertos, hubo un curioso peso en su regazo que no había estado ahí la noche anterior. Era autónomo, y estaba situado completamente en su armadura.

Sin moverse o de alguna otra forma indicar que estaba despierto, Sesshoumaru meditó por un momento. _Desayuno_, él pensó por ninguna razón en particular.

Pequeñitas manos encontraron camino hacia su pecho, presionando ligeramente.

_Un enano_, él pensó. Por un momento el contempló varias razones de por qué el tendría un enano en su regazo, pero su exploración cesó cuando sus vagas meditaciones se hicieron un poco más claras. El dio un suspiro mental. Un _enano. El cual_, él pensó, algo esperanzado, _quizás no sea completamente incongruente con desayuno._

El podía sentir a alguien mirándolo fijamente, acercándose, y ahí, ahí él olfateó algo no muy diferente a carne rancia y a cadáveres de animales abandonados en charcos por varios días, y él empezó a reconsiderar el valor de los ejercicios mentales.

_¿Un enano zombi? _El se preguntó, y luego se dio por vencido. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

Un muy pegajoso niño lobo estaba parado en su regazo, apoyándose contra su pecho, e inspeccionando su rostro mucho más cerca de lo que a él le parecía cómodo. El observó como la boca del niño lentamente se estiró convirtiéndose en una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este reía locamente antes de volcarse gentilmente hacia atrás dentro las piernas de Sesshoumaru y chillando con un placer que parecía, para Sesshoumaru, algo completamente inapropiado para las circunstancias dadas.

"¡Iiiiiiiiiiiii!" este anunció.

"Gnuh," Sesshoumaru respondió, no enteramente seguro de que alguien mereciese esta clase de trato al ingresar al mundo de los despiertos. El se movió levemente, haciendo que el niño se inclinara hacia la derecha, su suave cráneo peligrosamente cerca del piso de piedra. Con resignación, él lo agarró antes de que pudiese ir más lejos, aferrándolo por debajo de sus brazos y levantándolo para sentarlo sobre su regazo. El pequeño lobo parecía pensar que esto era la mejor cosa pasara en su corta vida – posiblemente mejor que excretar, lo cual, a juzgar por el trasfondo de su olor, había hecho recientemente – y alzó su voz en un aun más alto y penetrante registro.

"¡IIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIII!" este declaro alegremente al mundo, y empezó a dar brincos donde estaba sentado.

Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente, e intentó decidir qué hacer.

El estaba pensando en las diversas formas en las que podría silenciar al chillante cachorro que rebotaba cuando un paso lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, solo para ver a Kagome, sonriendo casi tan abiertamente como el niño en su regazo.

"Ya veo que hiciste un amigo," ella dijo. Siniestramente, Sesshoumaru pensó que estaba siendo un poco frívola respecto a la situación para alguien que rutinariamente comparaba al despertar con tortura, aunque para ser sinceros siempre se sentía más como una tortura para _él _el escucharla a ella continuarla. Aunque, él pensó que podría, tal vez, soportar sus quejas con mejor humor la próxima vez, ya que por el momento él estaba considerando la muerte como una opción viable. Los muertos, después de todo, eran capaces de dormir _todo el tiempo_. Como los envidiaba a todos ellos en este momento.

Inconsciente de sus vagamente mórbidas meditaciones, Kagome se dejó caer a su lado, aun sonriendo. "Estoy impresionada. No creo que sería capaz de soportar esto tan bien como lo haces tú. ¿Cómo lo haces?" ella dijo animadamente.

El parpadeó, sin comprender, su mente borrosa en los bordes. "¿Hacer qué?"

"No explotar de ira."

El inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras consideraba esto. "Con profunda meditación," él dijo después de unos pocos segundos de contemplación. Era parcialmente cierto – su mente estaba bastante en blanco por el momento.

Ella rió al tomar al bebé de sus manos. A éste no pareció importarle la transferencia, y sopló pequeñas burbujas hacia ella mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Sesshoumaru la observó jugar con él, aun medio-soñando en los espacios más oscuros de su mente.

Para sus aun adormilados ojos, ella se veía casi como una matrona, casi infantil. Se veía pura y dulce, la extraña penumbra de la cueva oscureciendo su forma, pintándola en sombras de tinta y en pergamino sin marco, y sus manos aún vendadas contra la tierna piel del bebé eran suaves y delicadas y fuertes. Insólitamente, por alguna razón, él de repente recordó que era humana, y esas manos, flotando como pálidas alas bajo las del bebé, eran tan frágiles que incluso este infante podría romperlas, si éste pensara hacerlo.

Cuidadosamente, repentinamente, bizarramente consciente de lo frágil que ella era, él los alcanzó y los apartó, separando sus manos, dejando caer al niño sobre su trasero y sosteniendo los vendados dedos de la miko en los suyos. El escuchó su súbita inhalación de aire, como por sorpresa, o quizás por dolor. El se preguntó si la sostenía demasiado fuerte.

Ahora sentado en el frío suelo de la cueva, él bebe empezó a llorar.

De alguna otra parte de la cámara, él escuchó a la madre arrullar. "Oooooh," ella dijo, y Sesshoumaru frunció, volteando sus ojos para observarla caminar apuradamente alrededor del fuego para quitarlo del suelo, "¡Ryuji, no molestes a las personas cuando están durmiendo! ¡Sabes muy bien eso!" Ella tomó al niño en sus brazos, arrojando apenas una disculpa sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba con prisa, de vuelta a cualquier quehacer que había estado haciendo, y Sesshoumaru oyó al esposo de la mujer de las medicinas – _Haru, _su mente suplió – lanzar una risa exageradamente sincera para alguien que había tomado tanto la noche anterior.

El parpadeó y se volteó hacia Kagome.

Sus manos aun estaban capturadas en las suyas, y ella lo miraba fijamente. El la observaba también, preguntándose por qué ella no las retiraba, o, por esta razón, por qué él tampoco. Tal vez él debería.

Ante él, Kagome pareció recuperar el aliento.

"Vaya," ella dijo finalmente. "Eres _raro _en las mañanas. Me alegra que despiertes antes que yo."

Kagome observó como su rostro se derritió en un ensordecedor ceño fruncido antes de que su habitual expresión de arrogancia se deslizara suavemente a su lugar. Ella lanzó una risita, lo cual pareció volverlo aun más malhumorado. Su mano alrededor de las de ella se apretó. "Yo no soy _raro_," él dijo con petulancia. "Simplemente estoy pendiente de tus mejores conveniencias."

Hubo un vertiginoso momento de deja vú. "Ay dios," ella dijo desesperadamente, "no digas eso. Suenas igual a mi madre, y pensé que la dejé unos cuantos cientos de años en el futuro."

El dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento el cual se esforzó para sugerir eso, en toda su increíblemente larga vida, nunca había enfrentado ninguna actividad casi tan dura como hablar con ella. Detrás de su busto, ella sintió una pequeña pero intensa punzada de satisfacción.

"Yo," Sesshoumaru dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, "solo estoy preocupado de si tus heridas habrán empeorado."

Kagome se sintió cálida. "¿Estás preocupado por mi?" ella preguntó.

El hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta y ajustó el apretón en los dedos de ella, rehusándose a responder. En cambio, él llevó la mano derecha de ella hacia él, retirando hábilmente el vendaje que rodeaba su dedo índice.

Ella se había despertado esa mañana más temprano que de costumbre – incluso Sesshoumaru aun no se había movido de su lugar – y miró adormilada a la baja calidez del fuego frente a ella, el alguna vez embravecido latido de la llama ahora ondeando débilmente bajo las brasas. Ella había soñado en... algo extraño, pero ahora ella no podía recordarlo con claridad. Había sido un oscuro y cálido sueño, con suaves esquinas y el olor del púrpura, a lo que ella pensaba que el púrpura olía – aunque no era algo que ella pudiera conocer – y ahora que ella estaba despierta ella solo deseaba deslizarse de nuevo dentro de él. El día previo flotaba bajo el polvo rosa de los sueños que se habían ido, y ella recordó que no quería que eso fuese lo primero que ella recordara en la mañana. Involuntariamente, sus dedos se movieron, y la rigidez en ellos la sacó aún más.

_Quemé mis dedos, _ella pensó. _Rei dijo que estarían bien ahora, y ahora no quiero revisar y ver si ella se ha equivocado. _La fría ansiedad que se había arrastrado dentro de su cama, alrededor de la cual ella se había enrollado toda la noche, se hizo sentir en el vacio de su garganta, y en el medio-consciente mundo entre el sueño y el despertar ella pensó que la delgada piel de ahí se abriría si hacia un movimiento equivocado. Ella aún recordaba que el filo del terror podía cortar tan profundamente como el filo de la memoria.

Luchando para empujarlo a un lado sin engancharse en el filoso borde, Kagome intentó hundirse más y más de nuevo en el sueño, pero el esfuerzo la derrotó, como si estuviese tratando de escapar de arena movediza en reversa.

Ella se rindió y se incorporó, borrando el sueño de sus ojos con la parte trasera de su manga antes de desatar el lazo que se había aflojado cuando ella se movía en sueños. Con cautela ella separó sus tiesos dedos y corrió sus manos por su desordenado cabello e intentó no pensar en cuán difícil era hacer esta simple acción. Ella decidió dejarlo así, y enroscar la cinta alrededor de su mano antes de colocarla a un lado y observar sus alrededores mañaneros.

El aire en la recámara era fresco pero no frío, y el kimono prestado era lo suficientemente ancho para mantenerla caliente, pero en el momento, inclusive si ella tuviese que morir de hipotermia, Kagome deseaba fervientemente despojarse de sus ropas y las pieles y tomar un baño. Distraídamente, ella se rascó la cabeza y bostezó. Un suave sonido de talón la hizo voltearse para encontrar a Rei parada unos cuantos metros de ella y sonriendo. "Buenos días," ella dijo en voz baja. "Me preguntaba cuando despertarías."

Kagome frunció. "¿Es tarde?" preguntó.

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Eso depende de cuan temprano te levantas usualmente."

"Al alba," Kagome le dijo, el recuerdo de muchos días sacudidos para despertarla con un carraspeo dándole a su voz un tono triste.

"Bueno, no terriblemente tarde entonces. Solo me preguntaba si querías un poco de desayuno. Es conejo."

'Conejo' resultó ser justamente eso – conejo, crudo, y tieso y aun con pedazos de pelaje blanco como la nieve colgando de su triste, desaliñada carcasa. Los pequeños lobeznos a su lado arrancaban pedazos del tamaño de un bocado antes de clavarlos en sus ensangrentadas bocas y succionarlos dentro de ellas con gusto.

Kagome casi pudo oír la voz de su madre haciendo eco en su cabeza. _Kagome_, ella diría, _nunca es educado hacer arcadas con comida que te sirven en casa de otros. Sonríe, come tan poquito como puedas, y adula a tu anfitriona. _Ella observó como la pequeña cría hembra arrancó un pequeño trozo del costado y se lo ofreció a ella con una amplia, roja sonrisa.

_Solo es jalea de frambuesa, _Kagome pensó desesperadamente. _Y esos pequeños pedazos atrancados entre sus dientes son pepitas. Ah, como odio las semillas. Porque eso es lo que son. Semillas. No, en ningún modo, manera, o forma, sangrienta carne cruda infestada de botulismo y ojalá tuviese alcohol porque quizás eso mataría los huevos de gusanos que sin duda se esconden ahí en algún lugar creo que me voy a enfermar._

Si tan solo enfermarse no fuese tan desgraciadamente descortés.

Kagome tomó un gran respiro y extendió una mano tan reacia que pensó que sería forzada a empujarla hacia adelante con su otra mano, y tomó la carne de los regordetes, dedos ensangrentados. Se sentía como... bueno, carne cruda. Fría y ligeramente escurridiza, aunque firme y mojada. Los dos niños la miraban, como si esperaran a que ella realizase un truco. Antes de que su garganta se pudiese cerrar, Kagome metió la carne en su boca y empezó a masticar.

Ella había esperado masticarla rápidamente y tragarla tan pronto le fuese posible, pero resultó que la carne cruda de conejo era tan masticable como los pasteles de arroz y, como un agregado, lleno de sangre. Tomó solo una eternidad el triturarlo lo suficiente para tragarlo, y cuando lo hizo, ella halló que no estaba tan hambrienta como lo había estado cuando despertó.

"Bueno, ¿eh?" Rei dijo animadamente.

Desesperadamente Kagome buscó que decir. "Satisfactorio," ella dijo finalmente. Si Rei sospechaba alguna falsedad de su parte, ella no lo demostró, simplemente sonrió su propia sonrisa carmesí, y Kagome decidió que tan pronto ella llegase a casa, ella se convertiría en una vegetariana. Los rábanos, al menos, no escurrían sangre por su garganta, y nunca habían sido lindos, jamás.

Ella se las arregló para forzar dos pedazos mas por su garganta antes de que su estómago se rebelara y ella se sentara hacia atrás, deseando fervientemente un vaso de agua y algo de arroz. Ella miró fijo a las pequeñitas crestas y astillas que hacían al piso disparejo, y se quedó, abruptamente, a la deriva, como si hubiese seguido un pequeñito arroyo de montaña en un perezoso día de primavera, y ahora estuviese sorprendida de estar flotando sin rumbo en un mar otoñal que ella nunca hubiera tenido la intención de encontrar. Por un momento ella estuvo hipnotizada por la sangre en las puntas de sus dedos.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Sorprendida, Kagome levantó la mirada para ver a Rei observarla con preocupación, y ella tragó la bilis reunida en su garganta antes de sonreír, alisando la soledad. "Estoy bien Rei. Gracias por preocuparte. Es solo que..." se quedó sin palabras, preguntándose si había alguna esperanza de un baño caliente en absoluto.

"Solo que..." Rei apuntó amablemente.

_¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco irritante, o cruel, o _algo, _para no sentirme tan mal acerca de ser infeliz? _Kagome pensó, ligeramente miserable. "Um," ella dijo, su duda se atoró en sus hombros, "hay... no hay... um, creo que necesito un baño." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

La loba apretó los labios, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. "Bueno," ella dijo después de un momento de contemplación, "hay nieve afuera."

Kagome se quejó internamente. "Eso es lo que pensé," dijo, y ella no pudo quitar el ceño fruncido. Frotar nieve por todo su cuerpo parecía una invitación para la neumonía, y la congelaría para rematar. "¿No tendrías por ahí unas ollas o algo? Para poner nieve dentro y derretirla?"

Rei pareció pensar antes de aplaudir. "¡Por supuesto!" ella chilló. "¡Siempre está el arroyo! Es donde conseguimos agua para beber. Pero es fría."

Kagome pensó que podía manejar eso. "¡No! ¡Eso está bien! ¿Dónde está?"

Ella observó mientras el ceño de la otra mujer se fruncía. "¿Estás segura de querer bañarte antes de llenarte de mugre con sangre de dragón?"

_Por qué_, Kagome se desesperó, _¿esto no suena como lo que para yo me apunté? Exactamente igual que cada maldita cosa que ha pasado desde que salté por ese pozo? _Pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue, "¿Qué? ¡Pensé que lo único que tenía que hacer era purificar el cadáver!"

"Bueno, sí, pero tienes que ordenarlo para hacerlo," Rei dijo animadamente. "Y tu acompañante ha hecho un desastre de él."

_Claro. _Kagome suspiró. "Supongo que esperare entonces."

Rei sonrió, dientes afilados extraños en su casi humano rostro. "Eso probablemente será lo mejor, querida. Ahora, por favor ¿podrías cuidar a los niños mientras ordeno? Siempre están por los pies."

Así fue como Kagome se halló a sí misma persiguiendo a dos incontrolables niños que se las arreglaban para estar pegajosos y mojados todo el tiempo, y que pensaban que todo era un juguete, especialmente las colas de cada uno; ella casi estuvo agradecida cuando Haru entró tranquilamente y se sacudió la nieve sobre él.

"¿Eh?" él dijo mirando a Kagome, cuyo cabello estaba despeinado y quien sostenía a su progenie contra sus caderas, antes de reventar de risa.

"¿Están insoportables hoy?" él preguntó, sonriendo burlonamente mientras extendía sus manos para tomar a la pequeña niña.

"Son... excitables," ella le dijo, pasándole agradecidamente una de sus cargas a alguien con un poco más de experiencia, y quien tenía que adorarlo por orden del universo. Haru había reído nuevamente y había columpiado a la pequeña niña sobre su cabeza.

"¿Tienes alguno?" él le preguntó mientras la niña chillaba con deleite.

"Er," dijo Kagome, "no aún, no."

"¡Deberías, deberías!" él le dijo, rozando la nariz de su hija contra la suya propia.

"Eventualmente," ella había respondido. "Creo que estoy contenta con, uh, tomarlos prestados ahora."

Ella deseó, muy vagamente, que los niños fuesen solo un poco más grandes, y entendieran órdenes como, _quédate quieto_, y, _no comas eso_, y, _¡fuego malo! _Ella había colocado al niño en el suelo por un segundo mientras apuradamente agarraba su cabello en su habitual baja cola de caballo, cuando se había volteado de nuevo él había trepado sobre el regazo de Sesshoumaru y se había convertido en el alegre recipiente de la mirada confusa del youkai. Kagome había tomado el tiempo de descanso ofrecido por el asalto a su acompañante antes de sonreír y acercarse para rescatarlo.

Aparentemente Sesshoumaru era muy _intenso _en las mañanas, e incluso más taciturno que lo usual. Cuando había agarrado sus manos ella había siseado de sorpresa; no estaba acostumbrada a su tacto, y verlo tomar sus dedos con tal familiaridad, era, simplemente, _extraño_, aunque nada desagradable en absoluto. Ninguno de los dos parecía inclinado a romper el contacto, y Kagome estuvo sorprendida de que se sentía ambos natural y ligeramente raro, igual que su declaración de que él estaba preocupado. Cuando él le había dicho eso, parecía ser que la única cosa lógica para sentir era la extraña calidez que deja sin aliento, la compulsión de devolver tal cuidado. Ella se sintió complacida. Claramente, sin embargo, él no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas en voz alta tal como ella había hecho con sus amigos. Ahora Sesshoumaru estaba ignorando su pregunta y quitando hábilmente la cosa que ella había olvidado con un aire que era casi, pero no exactamente, clínico. La preocupación que se había asentado en las esquinas de su mente como polvo se removió.

"Um, por favor -" ella empezó, pero no fue más lejos cuando él deslizó la venda de su dedo y sostuvo su mano cerca de su cara para inspeccionar. Ella se mordió el labio y sostuvo el aliento.

"Hmm," fue todo lo que él dijo.

Era demasiado. Kagome tiró de su propia mano y él la soltó antes de que ella la llevara frente a su cara para una examinación cercana, su corazón cayendo hacia sus rodillas.

Sus heridas fueron ciertamente curadas, pero en vez de la suave piel que ella había estado esperando, había una delgada, burbujeada película de brillosa escara agraciando la base de sus dedos. Mientras ella sacaba el resto del vendaje, ella vio que cada dedo tenía el mismo apenas visible desfiguración, y hubo una lanza de decepción por su pecho, tan intensa que ella perdió el aliento por un momento. Recuperándolo, ella inhaló profundamente y flexionó su mano, experimentalmente probando el alcance de movimiento.

La piel se estiró y haló, pero aparte de eso esa pequeña incomodidad sus dedos parecían estar completamente normales en todo menos en apariencia. Estaban enteramente funcionales, solo un poco más feos.

_Lo cual, _ella pensó, vaciando sus pulmones en un largo, desalentado flujo, _es mejor que tener dedos feos que también sean inútiles. Eso es algo, por lo menos. _Ella metió su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó, presionándolo entre la lengua y los dientes superiores, mientras ella flexionaba sus manos y observaba su nueva piel alisarse y estirarse y jalar contra sus movimientos.

Después de unos pocos momentos Kagome suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo antes de regresar a ver a Sesshoumaru observarla con esa mirada de vaga confusión que parecía usar la mayoría del tiempo en su presencia. No era muy diferente de su mirada normal, pero descubrió que era un avance sobre el aburrimiento, porque significaba que él de hecho le estaba prestando atención a ella en vez de encontrarla insufriblemente pesada.

Desafortunadamente él no parecía pensar que era necesario el informarle a ella sobre la fuente de su confusión, o quizás él solo la disfrutaba. Después de un segundo se sintió un poco incomoda mirándolo fijamente a su inescrutable mirada dorada, y se movió ligeramente nerviosa sobre el lugar en donde estaba sentada.

"¿Qué?" ella le preguntó nerviosamente, su mirada lanzándose lejos de la de él.

Ella lo vio sacudir su cabeza muy levemente desde la esquina de su ojo. "¿Cuál es el problema?" él le preguntó cuando lo miró de nuevo, y ella notó que sus ojos se habían entrecerrado un poco. No podía saber si el cambio en su expresión era de irritación o de preocupación, o quizás él solo necesitaba lentes. El ciertamente parecía entrecerrar los ojos lo suficiente; estaba sorprendida de que él no haya desarrollado un estrabismo permanente.

El estaba esperando su respuesta. La mirada de Kagome parpadeó hacia sus manos de nuevo antes de humedecer sus labios. "Son solo... las cicatrices," dijo. "Esperaba no tenerlas. Pero," ella levantó la mirada, forzando una sonrisa por sus tiesos rasgos, "no importa. Mis dedos aún funcionan, así que no hay daño." Como para probar su punto, ella levantó sus manos de su regazo y flexionó sus dedos, contoneando las articulaciones para mostrarle que estaba como nueva, excepto por un desgaste natural.

_Una miko, gentilmente usada, _ella pensó, una risa sardónica chirriando por su garganta.

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja con poco entretenimiento y sus labios se torcieron un poco, pero no dijo nada más en al respecto. En cambio él se levantó, su largo cuerpo desplegándose en un solo movimiento fluido, y sacudió sus mangas antes de correr sus largas, elegantes garras por su perfectamente ordenado cabello. Irracionalmente, Kagome se sintió irritada. ¿Acaso él nunca necesitaba una ducha como todos los demás en el universo? Ella se levantó con dificultad después de él, el esfuerzo de sus dedos nuevamente tiesos contra el piso de la cueva causándole un nudo en su pecho mientras lo hacía.

El se derritió a su postura normal. "Bueno," dijo, aburrido de nuevo mientras ella rebotaba – aparentemente de forma alegre – a pararse junto a él, "¿Nos ocuparemos del trato hoy, o continuaremos discutiendo acerca de mis actitudes al despertar?" El esnifó, como si enfatizara su cansancio con el mundo.

El cambio de humor fue tan drástico desde su vagamente preocupada postura anterior, que Kagome se preguntaba si ella no había pulsado inadvertidamente un interruptor de prendido-apagado en algún lugar. Ella no estaba siquiera segura de lo que significaba su comentario, era seguro el asumir que él se estaba burlando de ella. "¿Qué?" ella farfulló en genérica indignación mientras daba un paso lejos de él, desequilibrada y sintiéndose nada a la defensiva, aunque no sabía por qué.

Ignorando su enojada exigencia, Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros con suntuosidad, su mentón inclinándose hacia arriba para indicar que estaba en el modo Teman, Peones Insignificantes. "Me doy cuenta de que soy un fascinante tema de conversación," dijo en tono conciliador, claramente sugiriendo que mientras que su elegancia hacia sus asuntos era profunda, sería mejor para todos los involucrados recordar que era _limitada _también, "pero sospecho que una continua exploración sobre el tema lo volvería tedioso." Él le echo una mirada desde la esquina de su ojo, suspirando mientras lo hacía.

Un irritado grito ahogado se atoró en su garganta, y por un segundo Kagome quería abofetear su linda cara, hasta que notó el tirón casi imperceptible de una ceja, y se dio cuenta de que él simplemente la estaba provocando.

La decepción acerca de sus heridas olvidada, se pateó a si misma por no haber caído en cuenta de que él la estaba molestando, así que en lugar de cometer un pobremente planeado e irreflexivo ataque contra su persona, ella se alejó y resolló teátricamente. "Odio decirte esto," dijo, y estaba secretamente complacida de que se escuchaba casi tan insufriblemente esnob como él, "pero creo yo que el tema acerca de ti es tedioso, sin importar la amplitud de la exploración."

La ceja imperceptiblemente caprichosa se elevó a unos cuantos puntos más. "¿Es realmente así?" él preguntó descaradamente.

Ella casi sonrió. Si no lo hubiese estado esperando, se hubiese perdido la pequeña, entretenida curva de su boca que se encendió y se apagó dejando de existir tan rápidamente que no la hubiera visto si ella hubiera pestañeado. Dando un suspiro, ella retiró de forma indiferente pequeñas basuras imaginarias de la parte delantera de su kimono mientras ideaba una adecuada refutación, encontrando una al último instante.

Kagome aclaró su garganta. "Me temo que sí," ella le informó despreocupadamente antes de girar con elegancia sobre sus talones y desfilar alrededor del fuego hacia la entrada de la cueva. "Y como se torna cada vez más tedioso con cada segundo, creo que deberíamos abandonarlo totalmente y ponernos a trabajar."

Por un momento ella estuvo preocupada de haberlo llevado un poquito lejos antes que él diera una de sus risas sin humor detrás de ella, y escuchó la suave caída de sus talones mientras se desplazaba tras ella.

Se permitió sonreír para sí, solo un poco. Si él quiso apartar el tema sobre su inconformidad irritándola, decidió entonces, que ella en verdad estaba felizmente inclinada a permitirle hacerlo. Además, ese era la mejor respuesta perspicaz que había inventado hasta ahora. Aun sonriendo su secreta sonrisa burlona, Kagome mentalmente se dio palmadas en la espalda por un preciso golpe bien proporcionado mientras iba enfadada hacia la dirección del nevoso mundo afuera, y la tarea que los esperaba.

Treinta minutos después y Kagome estaba montada sobre la espalda de Sesshoumaru, y él daba saltos ligeros a través del valle superficial en dirección al triunfo de ayer. Ellos hubieran partido hace mucho, pero Rei los había interrumpido a mitad de la puerta y los había presionado para que se cambiasen de vestimenta. Kagome había capitulado fácilmente, y había terminado en una vieja hakama azul de talla muy grande y un kimono azul marino seleccionado desde la esquina más polvorienta de las cuevas. Al menos eran más cálidas. Sesshoumaru, por otra parte, fue ligeramente más difícil, y solo después de mucha persuasión marrullera le había concedido a Rei convencerlo de que la sangre de dragón apestaba, y que traspasaría por la tela en poco tiempo, y él no quería andar por ahí oliendo como uno por el resto de su viaje, ¿o sí? El se puso una hakama negra – desteñida – y un kimono gris oscuro – levemente gastado – antes de que Rei lo hubiera considerado aceptable. Kagome secretamente estuvo sorprendida de que él hubiese consentido los deseos de su anfitriona con tal relativa cortesía, hasta que ella recordó que él podía ser educado si lo quería. Ella estuvo a punto de soltar un resignado, autocompasivo suspiro cuando Rei la sorprendió oprimiendo tres o cuatro cordones tasuki en sus manos.

"Pero-" Kagome había comenzado, intentando agarrarlos entre la gruesa tela antes de sacudir las largas mangas del kimono fuera de sus manos y bajo sus muñecas con frustración.

"¡Sin peros!" Rei había interpuesto imperiosamente. "¿Cuántas veces he enviado a jóvenes a limpiar sus propios desastres?"

Después de una pausa significativa, Kagome se dio cuenta de que esa no era una pregunta retórica. "Um –" ella buscó, sin idea. "¿Más de unas cuantas?"

"¡Más de unas cuantas!" Rei agarró la respuesta y la levantó cual un trofeo, metafóricamente hablando. "¡Eso es exactamente correcto! ¿Y quién sabría más acerca de limpieza de tripas de dragón en grietas rocosas?"

Tras ella Sesshoumaru se rió por lo bajo. "Er," ella dijo, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de él. "¿Tú?"

"Exactamente, mi querida," Rei exclamó como si acabara de demostrar el argumento. "Así que tú me escuchas a mí y solo llevas estas. ¡No te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho!" Kagome se dio por vencido, solo para salir de ahí.

Ahora el viento congelado resbalaba sobre su piel y dentro de su ropa. Kagome se acurrucó contra Sesshoumaru para calentarse, y estaba agradecida de que él había dejado su armadura atrás – el metal podía ponerse frío en el frígido aire, y ella no tenía ganas de volver a visitar el adormecimiento de ayer. Sin mencionar que sus dedos ya estaban tiesos del frío y no por heridos, y ella apenas era capaz de reprimir la urgencia de clavar sus dedos por el cuello de él para calentarlos. Presionando su rostro contra el hombro de él, Kagome intentó cerrarse a su alrededor para arrebatarle el calor antes de que su nariz empezara a gotear en serio y ella estaría forzada a encontrar algo con que limpiarla. Ella cerró sus ojos, e intentó pensar en algo para conversar y romper el silencio.

"Lamento haber dejado a Ryuji despertarte," Kagome dijo, bostezando contra su espalda.

Por un momento ella pensó que no la había oído cuando él volteó su cabeza levemente. "¿Quién?" El quería saber.

Kagome viró los ojos. "Olvídalo," ella dijo, exasperada.

Sesshoumaru no era fácilmente disuadido. "¿Quién?" él preguntó de nuevo.

"El pequeño lobo que te despertó? Ya sabes," Ella dijo, levantado su mentón para apoyarla sobre su hombro para un mejor acceso a su oreja. "Chico, voz aguda, realmente le gustaba tu regazo por alguna razón?" ella le recordó.

"Ah," Sesshoumaru dijo después de una segunda pausa. "¿Es ese su nombre?"

"No, lo inventé."

Ella podía sentir su confusión a pesar de la expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. "Está bien," él dijo eventualmente.

Sesshoumaru la escuchó soltar una risita. "No lo hice en verdad," ella le dijo entre risas. "Ese es su nombre realmente."

Lentamente Sesshoumaru empezó a caer en cuenta de que quizás ella se estaba burlando de él, lo cual no era la forma en que el universo se suponía que debía funcionar. "Está bien," él dijo de nuevo, solo para irritarla.

"Ay, olvídalo," ella gruñó.

"Está bien," él dijo distraídamente por tercera vez, agradecido de que ella pareció haber abandonado sus confusos esfuerzos por ese momento.

Ella estuvo callada por unos cuantos largos minutos antes de que empezara a hablar de nuevo, su voz vacilante, lo cual lo volvía suspicaz y ligeramente ansioso. "¿Sesshoumaru?"

Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba una contestación suya para continuar, y él abrigo la fantasía pasajera de que si no le respondía entonces ella estaría en silencio por siempre. Halló la perspectiva aburrida, lo cual era mucho peor que potencialmente ofensiva. "¿Si?" él contestó finalmente, ligeramente aprensivo. Ella no era la más discreta de las personas que él había conocido, así que si se sentía nerviosa al preguntar algo, probablemente había una razón.

Ella no respondió, y él estuvo a punto de repetir su respuesta cuando ella suspiró. "Lo que – " ella empezó, tartamudeó, y luego empezó de nuevo. "¿Lo que dijiste fue en serio? Acerca de cómo es... de cómo es mi aroma?"

La pregunta era desconcertante. ¿Cuál sería el punto en mentir sobre algo como eso? "Si," él se atrevió, preguntándose por que ella querría saber.

"Ah," ella dijo y se quedo callada por un momento, sus dedos en sus hombros moviéndose nerviosamente.

Sesshoumaru se dio por vencido al tratar de seguir su línea de pensamientos y se volteó hacia el camino frente a ellos. Estaban bien adentro del rango del nido principal del dragón, y estarían ahí en unos pocos minutos más. El olor de la sangre del dragón ya se rizaba por su nariz, y Sesshoumaru estaba disgustado al hallar que Rei no había exagerado acerca de la pestilencia; ni siquiera olía a sangre ahora, pero a algo pútrido y poco apetecible. El suspiró resignado mientras encontraba su camino a través de la nieve.

"¿Sesshoumaru?" Kagome dijo de repente.

"¿Si?"

"¿A qué huelo ahora?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Como un lobo que necesita un baño," él le dijo.

El la sintió moverse bruscamente en sorpresa. "¿Qué?" ella exclamó. "¡Claro que no!"

"No tengo una razón porque mentir," él dijo con desdén, "y ciertamente es así." Eso era en su mayor parte verdad. Su propio aroma estaba debajo del olor de la guarida de lobos, pero era débil por el momento, especialmente bajo sus ropas prestadas.

Ella jadeó en su oreja, mandando escalofríos por su piel. "Sí, bueno, tú tampoco hueles bien," ella dijo petulantemente.

"Ah, ¿es cierto?" él dijo suavemente. "¿Por qué me importaría lo que tú pienses acerca de cómo huelo?"

Hubo una pausa. "Espera, tal vez no eres tú. Es como que huele a... huevos podridos. ¿Hueles eso?"

Sesshoumaru no tenía idea – él no había olido huevos podridos muy seguido en su vida, pero él sospechaba que ella estaba empezando a percibir el viento del cadáver del dragón. "Lo percibo," él le dijo.

El la escuchó resoplar cerca de su oreja, y luego ella enterró su rostro contra la espalda de él, inhalando vigorosamente, como si pudiese olfatear su hígado a través de fuerza de pura voluntad. Después de un segundo ella levantó su rostro de nuevo. "Muy bien," ella anunció. "Ese no eres tú. Olvida que dije algo."

Sesshoumaru se sintió extrañamente complacido, y volvió su atención a la tarea que les esperaba.

La rocosa inclinación sobre ellos estaba resbalosa con hielo y nieve, y Sesshoumaru se quedó callado mientras navegaba haciéndose camino hacia arriba, evitando la zanja roja que se había formado por la nieve por el calor de la sangre del dragón que corría por su garganta. Con un empujón final, él se elevó en el aire sobre el nido.

"Qué asco," fue el único comentario de Kagome cuando él llegó a la cima de la cresta del valle y ella vio el cuerpo bajo ellos.

A pesar del frío el cadáver ya estaba empezando a descomponerse un poco, así que los bordes de la piel por donde había sido rebanado ya se estaban viendo irregulares, y el interior de una garganta no es el más lindo de los panoramas en primer lugar. Sesshoumaru evitó la cabeza cortada con aplicación, optando por aplastar levemente la torcida curva del cuello. El cuerpo se movió ligeramente bajo su peso, pero no los hizo perder el equilibrio y volcarlos dentro de la nieve manchada de sangre bajo ellos, por lo cual él estuvo algo agradecido.

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y dejó que su pasajera se bajara, aunque el esfuerzo fue dificultado por su falta de voluntad de retirar su manga del frente de su nariz. Cuando los pies de ella estuvieron tan firmemente plantados en la piel del dragón como fuese posible, él se levantó, intentó mantener su aliento tan superficial como fuese posible.

"Um," Kagome dijo desde atrás de la barrera de su mano, "probablemente este no es el mejor lugar para estar de pie, si voy a estar purificando cosas. Nos caeremos."

El no había pensado en eso. Sesshoumaru suspiró mientras la lanzaba sobre su hombro y saltaba elegantemente hacia abajo al borde exterior del nido, solo perdiendo la gracia cuando descubrió que no había buenos puntos de apoyo. Al último momento él agarró la saliente y se sostuvo, echando un vistazo a la punta de la cola del dragón con suspicacia. Por alguna razón, él pensó que la había visto moverse.

Kagome no estaba teniendo ese problema – ella se movió contra su hombro en un intento de bajarse. Sesshoumaru suspiró de nuevo y la pasó a la cuna de su otro brazo.

"¡Iip!" ella chilló antes de parecer recuperar el entendimiento de la situación. "¿Qué diablos?" ella exigió. "¡Avísame antes de hacer eso!"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros "Sugiero que trabajemos," él dijo sosamente. "No quiero quedar colgado del borde de un acantilado todo el día. Podría dejarte caer accidentalmente."

Kagome no tomó esa provocación, solo giró los ojos y se retorció en su apretadura, alargando las manos hacia arriba para alcanzar las frías, blancas escamas cerca de su cabeza. El observó cuando sus cejas se juntaron hacia abajo en concentración, y él percibió el aroma brillante que causaba que su sangre se acelerara de ansiedad juntarse en los bordes de ella, tornándola dorada. El esperó.

Después de un momento él se cansó de esperar. "¿Y bien?" dijo después de sentir que había pasado una cantidad de tiempo apropiada.

Kagome se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Las escamas contra sus manos estaban frías e implacables, e incluso cuando ella podía sentir su poder amontonarse y plantarse en la carne bajo sus dedos, nada estaba sucediendo. Ella hizo un sonido frustrado en su garganta. "No lo sé," dijo. "Lo estoy cargando bastante bien, pero no pasa nada."

Ella lo miró de vuelta para verlo levantar una ceja por incredulidad. "¿Por qué no?" él preguntó, claramente disgustado acerca de las soluciones alternas para remover dragones. Kagome no lo culpó; ella ya había empezado a pensar en ellas, y ninguna parecía placentera.

"No lo sé," ella dijo de nuevo. Ella sorbió su labio inferior dentro de su boca y lo mordió, intentado pensar. No podía recordar alguna otra vez en la que su purificación haya fallado en monstruos; incluso si eran fuertes, esta siempre hacia _algo_, siempre los quemaba o los cortaba, pero nunca había fallado. Ansiosamente, Kagome se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, y ahora su purificación no le respondería más. El pensamiento era aterrador.

"Ojala Miroku estuviera aquí," ella dijo en voz alta, y de repente ella recordó, con culpa, que se suponía que ella debía buscarlo a él y a Sango mientras estaba aquí. Debió haberle preguntado a Kouga si sabía donde se encontraban. El nudo de tristeza en su pecho se apretó solo un poco.

"¿Quién?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, interrumpiendo su pequeño ensueño.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, como para sacudirse la culpa. "El monje," ella dijo con tristeza. "El sabría que anda mal. Siempre he podido eliminar demonios y monstruos con mis poderes, así que no sé por qué no están funcionando ahora. Puedo _sentirlo_, pero no está haciendo nada."

"¿Haz purificado un dragón antes?"

"Ese es el punto, lo he hecho. Ese se desintegró normalmente cuando le lancé una flecha," ella dijo. "¿Qué de diferente tiene este?"

Kagome sintió su espalda moverse contra el brazo de él cuando él se encogió de hombros. "Quizás," él se atrevió a decir lentamente, "solo puedes matar cosas que están vivas?" Luego, porque eso sonaba estúpido, "La carne muerta no necesita ser purificada, tal vez?"

Sesshoumaru observó como el rostro de ella calló bastante espectacularmente. "Ay, dios, espero que te equivoques," ella gimió, llevando su mano a la frente y haciendo círculos pequeños contra la piel ahí con las puntas de sus dedos.

"¿Por qué desearías eso? ¿Acaso no es mejor aún tener tu poder que haberlo perdido?"

Su pecho se elevó y cayó con un suspiro. "Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera," ella dijo, "Supongo que espero que estés en lo correcto. Solo no quiero mover esta cosa a mano."

Sesshoumaru sabía exactamente a qué se refería ella. "Aunque," él dijo, "es mejor que estar repentinamente indefenso, ¿cierto?"

Su labio inferior salió formando un ligero puchero. "Ah, deja de intentar mirar el lado bueno," ella gruñó. Ella cruzó los brazos y procedió a mirar al espacio.

Despues de un momento Sesshoumaru aclaró su garganta, causando que ella lo regresara a ver. "Si no te importa," él dijo insípidamente, "me gustaría cambiar de posición antes de que mi brazo se caiga."

"¿De nuevo?" Kagome se burló. El le disparó una mirada feroz y ella le sonrió abiertamente.

"Pero sí," ella continuó, "es una buena ideaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Su aquiescencia se perdió cuando él la apretó más y se él impulsó desde la ladera, levantándose en una mano y luego se volteó aterrizando justo dentro del borde del nido del dragón. El flexionó vida dentro de sus dedos mientras la colocaba en la nieve al lado de él. A su otro lado, la sinuosa cola descansaba lánguidamente sobre el borde del acantilado.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que merecía eso, así que no se tomó lo molestia de irritarse. En cambio ella observó cuando él se estiraba mientras ella recuperaba su aliento. Después de un momento ellos se voltearon hacia el cadáver a su lado.

Era enorme, y en su mayoría enrollado en sí mismo, como una particularmente larga serpiente con brazos y manos con garras, y ahora que ella estaba cerca de este Kagome encontró difícil sostenerlo todo en una sola vista. Ella tenía que inclinar su cabeza antes de que partes diferentes tomaran forma – un bulto sobre el otro lado de la cola se transformó en una cadera, un pico altísimo so se convirtió en una rodilla. Dudaba que siquiera Sesshoumaru, en su verdadera forma, hubiese podido hacerlo ceder mucho mientras este aun estaba completo, y dudó severamente que él quisiera ponerlo en su boca una vez que lo hubiese rebanado y su sangre de olor sulfúrico estuviese escurriendo.

_Estúpidos dragones, _ella pensó. "Supongo," ella se atrevió lentamente, "que tendremos que cortarlo y lanzarlo dentro del valle."

Sesshoumaru se volteó y la miró, ligeramente sorprendido. "¿Tendremos?" dijo él.

Kagome frunció y levantó su barbilla. "Si, _tendremos. _No puedo moverlo todo yo sola."

"No estaba sugiriendo eso. Estaba expresando asombro acerca de que tú deseas ayudarme."

Kagome se sintió irritada. "¿Por qué? ¿Crees que soy demasiado débil como para hacer esto?" ella exigió.

El demonio movió su cabeza. "No," dijo, "pensé que me endilgarías esta tarea, y que lo haría solo."

Eso no se le había ocurrido a ella, y ahora que él había mencionado la idea se sintió bastante tonta por no haberlo pensado antes. Aun así, ella no iba a dejar que él hiciera todo el trabajo. No sería justo. "Por supuesto que no," ella dijo con cuanta dignidad pudo reunir. "No voy a dejarte hacer todo esto solo. Ahora vas a ponerte a rebanar o ¿qué?"

Ella observó mientras se volteaba, perplejo, hacia la cola frente a él y la inspeccionaba. Era enorme, la circunferencia extendida hacia al menos el doble de su altura, y por un momento Kagome se preguntó si sería capaz de cortar todo antes de que él levantara sus garras e inclinara su cabeza, como si estuviese calculando. Luego él se encogió de hombros, y su mano fue hacia Toukijin y la sacó de donde descansaba en su cadera, desenfundando la espada sobre su cabeza antes de llevarla hacia abajo en un movimiento preciso.

La cola del dragón explotó.

Fue una erupción bastante espectacular, mayormente lejos de ellos pero, como es la naturaleza de las explosiones, hacia afuera también. Y hacia arriba. Kagome pestañeó, mirando fijamente hacia el rocío de trozos de dragón contra la pared opuesta de su nido mientras una muy suave lluvia de tejido blando empezó a caer desde el cielo.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que Sesshoumaru dio un paso hacia atrás, su cabello plateado lentamente pintándose de rojo, y se volteó hacia ella, viéndose levemente aturdido.

"Hn," él dijo finalmente, como si solo fuese un inocente transeúnte con ningún interés personal en los eventos que ocurrían a su alrededor, "ese no era el resultado previsto."

Kagome pensó que esto posiblemente era un eufemismo. "Ajá," ella respondió cuando un pedazo bastante grande de dragón aterrizó sobre su hombro, "Eso pensé." Juntos miraron el desastre frente a ellos, contemplando un futuro que se estaba viendo muy sombrío y sucio de verdad.

Sesshoumaru intentó varias técnicas rebana-dragón, pero todas ellas le daban el mismo resultado – filete de dragón al aire, hígado volador de dragón, paté de dragón – así que eventualmente se rindió y caminó miserablemente con dificultad por la nieve y el hedor, rebanando de cualquier modo en dirección al cadáver y caminando mientras explotaba detrás de él. No había ningún lugar para esconderse de la ducha inevitable, así que al final Kagome se quedó a su lado, marchando sin decir nada por la nieve junto a él en lo que posiblemente era una solidaridad descaminada mientras él continuaba con su tarea repulsiva.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, y Sesshoumaru estaba al menos un poco sorprendido de saber que Kagome se abstuvo de quejarse acerca del desastre que estaba haciendo. Ella ni siquiera lo reprendió, por lo cual él estaba extremadamente agradecido.

Era extraño – él nunca había visto a un dragón explotar antes, así que la consecuencia de sus actos era enteramente inesperada y extremadamente inoportuna, pero como Kagome él nunca había tenido que arreglárselas con un dragón que ya estaba muerto. Todos los que él había conocido estaban bastante vivos – aunque claro que no se quedaron así – y después de que habían sido despachados él nunca se había quedado en los alrededores para ver qué pasaba luego. El sospechaba que las repentinamente volátiles propiedades del cadáver eran el resultado natural del proceso de descomposición, pero al final no era de real importancia. La única cosa que realmente importaba era que ambos estaban cubiertos de entrañas de dragón, y estaban destinados a quedarse así por las próximas horas mientras ellos lancen el cuerpo dentro del valle empinado debajo.

Después de un tiempo alcanzaron la cabeza, el último pedazo necesitado de liquidación. Sesshoumaru suspiró y lo cortó, y Kagome observó como la cabeza pareció expandirse hacia afuera, de repente lanzando una explosión de hueso y cerebro en el aire que lo rodeaba. Cuando finalmente se asentó Sesshoumaru asintió con una severa y resignada satisfacción y se volteó hacia ella. "Pongámonos a trabajar," él dijo, extendiendo una mano. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que él estaba esperando que le diese una cinta tasuki. Sin hablar ella sacó una de donde colgaban por su cintura y se la pasó. Agarrando un extremo de la cinta entre sus filosos dientes, Sesshoumaru la curvó alrededor de sus hombros y sobre sus mangas antes de amarrarla en su lugar, Kagome intentó observar indiferentemente que tan bonitos se veían sus brazos desnudos, pero al final ella miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente avergonzada. El no pareció notarlo, en cambio probaba las ataduras. Aparentemente satisfecho, Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia adelante antes de levantar lo que antes había sido la un cuarto de la parte derecha frontal de la cara del dragón en el aire. Kagome intentó no mirar a la masa de lóbulo frontal que temblaba aun encapsulada en el cráneo. "¿Proseguimos?" él dijo.

"Seguro," Ella respondió, de repente con extremas ganas de vomitar. Ella miró tras él cuando Sesshoumaru saltó lejos por los escombros sangrientos para lanzar su carga dentro del valle más allá antes de dejar caer sus hombros mientras observaba las rebanadas de carne a su alrededor. Los cuerpos, al parecer, contenían un poco más de lo que parecían poder sostener. Aun así, ella no podía dejar que él hiciera todo solo. Resignadamente ella separó otro cinta tasuki del montón y lo amarró por su kimono para asegurar sus mangas antes de meter las otras de vuelta en su cintura. Estómago enturbiado, ella se inclinó y recogió un poco de dragón con la piel aún pegada y empezó a caminar trabajosamente hacia el empinado precipicio, intentando no pensar en el chapoteo debajo de sus zapatos.

Una hora y media después Kagome se paró sobre lo que alguna vez había sido el estomago del dragón y se encontró a si misma a punto de reventar en lagrimas de frustración. Intelectualmente ella sabía que su trabajo estaba medio terminado, y que en una hora y media más ellos podrían regresar por un baño, pero en este momento parecía que ella nunca escaparía de este infierno, que estaría atrapada por siempre en este ciclo interminable de lanzar apestosos pedazos de cadáver por un acantilado. Kagome pateó sobre el suelo en desesperación, lo que pareció ser un mal cálculo. Bajo la suela de su zapato, ella sintió algo resbalar, y en cámara lenta ella calló dentro de una pila de pequeños intestinos.

En este punto Kagome abandonó toda pretensión de siquiera intentar estar serena acerca de la situación.

"_¡ARG!_" ella chilló, sin importarle que su boca ahora estuviese llena de aire repugnante, y sin importarle que Sesshoumaru pudiese oírla. Dobló su cuerpo, luchando por poner sus pies bajo ella, sus dedos hundiéndose dentro de las elásticas tripas bajo sus manos. "¡Arg!" reiteró mientras se levantaba con dificultad. "¡Este es el _peor trabajo de todos!" _

Detrás ella escuchó a Sesshoumaru posarse en una resbalosa pila de entrañas y ella se volteó para mirarlo, cubierto en sangre y pareciendo casi abatido. Había una línea de sangre por el lado de su cara, y la sangre en sus manos casi alcanzaba sus codos, amontonada en capas tan gruesas que ella ya no podía ver las rayas en sus muñecas. Él ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, solo observó el suelo cuando habló. "Lo sé," él le dijo. "No anticipé esta eventualidad."

Kagome intentó limpiar sus manos en su hakama, pero el gesto era en vano – cada pulgada en ella era un desastre – así que en cambio se puso a sacar tripas de su cabello. Quizás si ella no tuviese pedazos de apestosos intestinos en su cabello ella se sentiría un poco menos inmunda. "No es tu culpa," ella le dijo, quitando un elástico pedazo de entraña y dejando que esta se uniese a su hermana cerca de sus pies. "Solo es... ugh." Ella arrugó su nariz. "Esto solo es absolutamente desagradable."

Sesshoumaru la observó quitarse tripas del cabello, y se sintió bizarramente inquieto de que ella tuviese que pasar por esto. El deseó, fervientemente, no haber despertado esa mañana.

Kagome esperó, pero él no parecía tener una respuesta para ella, y ella sospechaba que él estaba sientiendo un ligero golpe a su orgullo; él era un guerrero, no un trabajador. Esta clase de cosas estaba muy por debajo de él.

Ella suspiró.

"Sabes," ella dijo en tono de conversación mientras recogía una masa de intestinos temblorosos en sus manos y se dirigía hacia la dirección del acantilado, "Le dije a Kouga que cuando yo regresara lo patearía donde más le duele. Pero ahora creo que solo lo mataré."

Ella lo escuchó moverse detrás de ella antes de que sus pasos se igualaran a los suyos. "No estarías, quizás, deseosa de ayuda en aquella tentativa?"

Kagome fingió pensar mientras él se movía a su lado, una particularmente impresionante extensión de costilla arrastrándose tras él. "Depende," ella dijo finalmente.

"¿Depende de qué?" él quería saber.

"En cuanto cuesta." Alcanzaron el borde, y Sesshoumaru la miró mientras ella lanzaba la pila en sus brazos sobre el costado tan bien como pudo.

"Creo yo," él dijo mientras lanzaba su propia carga después de la de ella y la observó dar volteretas, una y otra vez, para caer lejos bajo ellos en la base de la montaña, "que estaría dispuesto a ayudarte sin coste."

Kagome se volteó. "Ah, me malinterpretas," ella dijo.

La mirada en su rostro parecía decir, _no sería la primera vez_, pero en voz alta él solo respondió, "¿Lo hago?"

"Ah, sí," ella se sorbió la nariz. "No es cuanto me vas a cobrar a mí, sino cuanto estarías dispuesto a pagar por el privilegio." Ella sonrió ampliamente. "Algo tan divertido definitivamente no es gratis."

Por un momento él pestañeó, y luego su boca se curvó, y él soltó una risita ahogada.

Era la primera vez que ella lo había escuchado reír realmente, genuinamente, sin malicia o humor negro.

Ella pensó que sonaba lindo.

Contenta de mirarlo fijamente y repetir su risa en su cabeza, Kagome no se movió cuando él levanto una mano y la acercó hacia ella, sus dedos vagando hasta descansar en su cabello, lejos de su línea de visión. Curiosa, ella giró su cabeza ligeramente, intentando ver que estaba haciendo cuando él recogió su mano, un mechón de su cabello siguiendo su mano, aun moldeado a la pegajosa rodaja de víscera que él estaba quitando. Casi con pesar él la separó de los cabellos que colgaban de esta antes de lanzarla por el lado de la montaña para perderse en la nieve antes de volverse hacia Kagome.

"¿Continuamos?" él preguntó. "Casi hemos terminado."

Kagome miró sobre su hombro hacia la carnicería. "Yo no diría casi," ella dijo. "Yo diría un poco más de la mitad."

El se encogió de hombros y se volteó. "Si así lo deseas," él dijo. "Pero _casi_ significa que un baño está más cerca de nuestro alcance, mientras que _un poco más de la mitad _ solo significa que hay mucho más dragón que limpiar. Sé cual prefiero yo."

_¿Quién hubiera pensado que él fuese un optimista? _Ella pensó, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Sesshoumaru la miró.

"¿Bien, miko?" él provocó. "Dices que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, y no será terminado contigo holgazaneado por ahí." El se volteó hacia ella y levantó una de las enormes patas con garras hacia el aire antes de arrojarla muy por arriba de la cabeza de ella para caer en arco dentro del valle debajo. Asintiendo con satisfacción, él regresó a la tarea, recogiendo su camino por el horripilante paisaje.

Kagome rió, y lo siguió.

...o...

Otra hora media después ellos regresaron con dificultad, ensangrentados pero satisfechos con un trabajo completado. Era solo temprano en la tarde, pero Kagome pensó que ella solo se hundiría en la nieve y dormiría por un día, excepto que quería estar limpia primero. También, dormir en la nieve probablemente la mataría, pero en realidad, eso era solamente incidental. Lo que ella verdaderamente quería era un baño.

"Bueno," ella dijo alegremente mientras se acercaban a las cuevas. "Eso fue bastante divertido, pensé." Ella lanzó una mirada por el rabo de su ojo hacia su acompañante, justo a tiempo para atrapar la confusión revoloteando por sus facciones.

"Si es de esa manera, entonces estas utilizando una definición para diversión de la que yo no me había percatado antes," él respondió.

Kagome rió con eso, ya que era una forma ostentosa de decir '¿Qué?' "Bien podría fingir que fue divertido," ella aclaró, "ya que acabo de perder tres horas de mi vida – las cuales nunca recuperaré – haciéndolo. Quiero que haya valido la pena."

Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros, como si indicase que simplemente con haber terminado la tarea era suficiente premio, lo cual, ella pensó, probablemente lo era. Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia su destino.

"Entonces ¿qué está programado para el resto del día?" ella preguntó alegremente.

Sesshoumaru frunció y la miró detenidamente por la esquina de sus ojos. Ella estaba muy optimista para alguien que acababa de pasar tres horas caminando por una pila de dragón. El abrió su boca para responder, pero ella empezó a especular en voz alta antes de que él pudiese responder.

"Regresar a las cuevas, tomar un baño, cenar algo y descansar, y luego marcharnos mañana en la mañana?" ella dijo, como si intentara descubrir el plan de él.

El arqueó una ceja. "Nos vamos hoy," él le informó. "No deseo permanecer aquí más de lo necesario."

"¿_Hoy?" _ella exclamó, claramente consternada. "¿Por qué hoy? ¡Estoy exhausta!"

"Eso puede ser," él respondió, "pero extenderemos nuestro viaje con al menos medio día si no nos marchamos inmediatamente. Además." El sorbió su nariz, "tú no llevarás a otra persona sobre tu espalda, aunque ciertamente estas invitada a intentarlo."

Esto era muy cierto, y Kagome se sintió bastante mezquina y mala por quejarse acerca de estar cansada cuando no sería ella la que estaría cargando su somnoliento trasero por ahí. "Er," ella dijo, "creo que paso, aunque gracias por la oferta."

"Eso es decepcionante," él dijo. "Esperaba ser el perezoso para variar."

"¡Oye! Yo no soy perezosa," ella le dijo. "solo me canso fácilmente. Hay una diferencia."

"Por supuesto. Una que te hace más ligera, supongo?"

"Oooooh," Kagome exclamó, atrapada en la mitad entre frustración y entretención, "No. ¡Pero una que me hace más callada!"

Sesshoumaru lanzó una mirada interesada hacia la dirección de ella. "¿En verdad?" él dijo.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente y asintió. "Cuando estoy cansada, me callo. Si yo fuera perezosa, hablaría más."

"Gnuh," él respondió, obviamente desanimado con ese prospecto.

"Ah, te gusta mi conversación," ella bromeó mientras alcanzaban la cueva. "No tienes que decir nada, lo puedo ver. Soy un individuo fascinante, y todo lo que digo es una pepita de oro."

El bufó mientras hacía a un lado las pieles que cubrían la entrada, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar. "Una pepita de algo, eso seguro," ella lo escuchó murmurar. Ella dejo eso resbalar mientras se adelantaba dentro de la calidez de la cámara frontal; el aire caliente en su rostro helado y brazos casi quemaron, pero se sintió tan bien que no le importó. Kagome solo se paró dentro cerca de la puerta y pisoteó vida de vuelta a sus pies mientras escuchó a Sesshoumaru aparecer tras ella.

Por el otro lado del fuego hubo un sonido de roce antes de que Rei viniese bulliciosamente, una mirada de sorpresa en sus simpáticas facciones. "¡Oh cielos!" dijo ella. "Tuvieron que hacerlo a mano ¿cierto?"

Kagome solo asintió. Rei sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es desafortunado," ella dijo, suspirando. "Esperaba que sus poderes harían poco trabajo de él, pero supongo que no importa. ¿Les gustaría asearse?"

"_Sí,_" Kagome respondió, y sintió una ráfaga de alivio como si alguien hubiese levantado una sabana de su rostro y pudiese respirar de nuevo. Ella se hundió sobre donde estaba parada.

Rei sonrió e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran antes de voltearse y caminar dentro de las cuevas y hacia la derecha. Ellos la siguieron.

Una hora después Kagome – su cabello y su piel restregada libre de toda la sangre – se acurrucó en su vestimenta de miko mientras estaba sentada junto a las llamas que parpadeaban y se secaba. Aun estaba suprimiendo escalofríos del agua helada cuando Sesshoumaru salió de la oscura cámara por la que el riachuelo subterráneo corría, brillando un poco mojado pero una vez más en sus inmaculadas ropas blancas, y definitivamente limpio. Ella observó mientras él pasaba sus garras por su cabello húmedo antes de escurrirlo sobre el piso de la cueva. Lúgubremente él intentó esponjarlo para darle su apariencia original, pero colgaba pesadamente, y finalmente él suspiró mientras se paseó para sentarse junto a ella, dejando que éste se amontonara sobre su regazo cuando se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Ella preguntó. Desafortunadamente ella estaba tratando de frotar algo de vida de vuelta a su nariz cuando habló, así que sonó más a un, "e jientes ejor" pero Sesshoumaru fingió no darse cuenta. El solo asintió mientras peinaba lentamente sus dedos por la longitud de su cabello que se secaba sobre su hombro. Kagome casi se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero decidió al último momento que tal gesto podría ser un poco avanzado. En cambio, se sentaron en cómodo silencio por un tiempo, disfrutando el novedoso sentimiento de limpieza, y Kagome cerró sus ojos para saborear el callado momento.

Ella se despertó asustada cuando sintió una mano rozar su rodilla, y por un momento ella estaba desorientada, pensó que era joven de nuevo, pensó que estaba sentada en un campamento y Sango la estaba despertando – pero no. Los dedos que se retiraban tenían garras y la mano tenia rayas, y Kagome pestañeó rápidamente, mirando a Sesshoumaru. "¿Qué?" ella preguntó aturdida.

"Estás seca," él le dijo, y por alguna razón, para su mente adormecida, ella no entendió lo que él quiso decir antes de recordar que se había bañado. Ella se movió, intentando mover su cabello detrás de sus hombros, pero un dolor agudo la detuvo. Con una mueca de dolor, ella levantó una mano y la masajeó sobre su cuello agarrotado mientras él continuaba. "Tengo las hierbas. Es tiempo de irnos."

"¿Ya?" ella preguntó, un poco consternada. El no dijo nada, solo presionó un pequeño paquete en las manos de ella antes de levantarse y lanzar su propio cabello seco detrás de él. Kagome lo miró sin decir nada mientras él se paseaba hacia el lado de la cueva y empezó a amarrar su armadura en su lugar.

Ella miró de vuelta al paquete en sus manos. Parecía tan pequeño, tan inconsecuente. Era extraño que ellos hubieran viajado todo este camino, derrotado a un dragón y quitado su cadáver – lo cual ella nunca olvidaría por el resto de su vida – solo por este suave paquete. Era tan pequeño; que podría ser fácilmente extraviado. Sus dedos apretándose sobre él, miró a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba ajustando su obi en su nudo elaborado, y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. "¿Dónde está Rei?" ella le preguntó.

"Afuera," él le respondió. "Yo supongo que está dándoles a sus crías un poco de aire fresco."

"Quieres decir que se cansó de perseguirlos por las cuevas?" Kagome preguntó.

"Eso también," él respondió, deslizando a Toukijin y Tenseiga en sus lugares en su cintura. "¿Estás lista?"

Asintiendo, ella se levantó con dificultad y recogió su arco y su aljaba, colocándolas ambas en su espalda antes de voltearse y deslizar el paquete dentro de su ropa donde llegó a descansar contra su estómago. Se sentía extraño y probablemente la haría verse gorda, pero ya que su mochila se había derretido ella no tenía otro lugar donde ponerlo. Ella se volteó otra vez para mirarlo, apresuradamente atando su cabello hacia atrás y rápidamente trotando hacia la espalda de él que se retiraba, siguiéndolo por el laberinto de las cuevas.

Kagome sintió un golpe de decepción con la pérdida del fuego cuando emergieron otra vez al frígido aire. Sesshoumaru no parecía estar dispuesto a decir ningún tipo de despedida – ella cayó en cuenta de que él nunca parecía decir hola, tampoco, yendo y viniendo cuando él quería – pero Kagome estaba lo suficientemente agradecida para darle a Rei un abrazo y dar un beso a cada uno de los cachorros de lobo antes de irse.

"Gracias," ella dijo a Rei dando un paso hacia atrás. "Espero verte de nuevo algún día."

"Eso estaría bien," Rei estuvo de acuerdo, retrocediendo también, balanceando a sus bebés sobre sus caderas. "Les deseo un buen viaje."

Kagome sonrió, subió a la espalda de Sesshoumaru, y partieron de nuevo, hacia la luz del atardecer.

...o...

"¿Tenemos que detenernos aquí?" ella dijo entre dientes que castañeaban. Sesshoumaru le lanzó una paciente mirada furiosa.

"Al menos que desees continuar," él respondió. "Aunque ya que la temperatura está cayendo precipitadamente, te sugiero que entres. Deja tu arco y aljaba." El levantó sus manos hacia las tiras de cuero que sostenían su armadura en su lugar y empezó a deshacer los nudos. Kagome gruñó silenciosamente con desesperación antes de inclinarse y echar un vistazo a la cueva una vez más. _Estas montañas, _ella pensó, _están tan pobremente diseñadas._

Había espacio para los dos, pero solo apenas. El bajo, descuidado techo y el cuenco poco profundo en el suelo difícilmente calificaban a esto como una cueva en absoluto – más como un cuchitril – pero ella se estaba congelando, y por lo menos podría estar cálida adentro. Suspirando, ella dejó su arco y flechas a un lado antes de agacharse y gatear adentro, metiéndose como mejor pudo dentro del rincón apretado al final. Apenas había espacio para que ella estirase sus piernas, y el techo pequeño inclinándose hacia abajo parecía colgar pesadamente sobre ella. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos, escuchando los sonidos de pedazos de armadura golpear una gruesa sabana de nieve afuera. Kagome escuchó un sonido de roce, and ella echó un vistazo por debajo de sus pestañas para ver a Sesshoumaru arreglando sus espadas justo a la entrada antes de gatear detrás de ella.

Estaba apretado, aunque no era tan extraño como lo había sido la primera noche. Kagome pensó que esto podría ser atribuido a la terrible experiencia que compartieron con respecto a tripas de dragón. Una vez que hayas visto a alguien remolcando una vejiga gigante detrás de él, había muy poco que los podría avergonzar a alguno de los dos. Ella ni siquiera se sonrojó cuando él se deslizó a su lado, su costado contra el suyo mientras él se las arreglaba para bloquear la entrada como lo hizo la primera noche, aunque ahora que ellos estaban juntos su cuerpo prevenía que la mayoría del aire frío la alcanzara.

Kagome metió sus manos dentro de sus mangas para mantenerlas calientes mientras se acomodaba en la oscuridad, exhausta. No habían hablado mucho durante el viaje de regreso – Sesshoumaru parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y ella no había tenido el deseo o la energía de intentar y sacarlo de su armazón. Además, ella estaba cómoda solo manteniendo su rostro lejos del viento y calladamente pensar en nada en particular. Ellos no tenían que hablar todo el tiempo, después de todo.

Se sentaron en cómodo silencio por un largo momento antes de que Kagome aclarara su garganta. "¿Estaremos en la guarida de los lobos mañana?" ella preguntó.

Ella sintió a Sesshoumaru moverse a su lado. "Si," él dijo.

"¿Cuando piensas que llegaremos?"

El sedoso sonido de cabellos resbalando por su hombro le dijo a ella que él estaba inclinando su cabeza mientras calculaba. Ella casi podía imaginarse su cara 'pensadora' en su cabeza: labios fruncidos, cejas ligeramente juntas, mirada lejana en sus ojos, como si pudiese discernir la respuesta que buscaba asustando al objeto más cercano para que cayese bajo su mirada. Después de un momento el suspiró. "Antes del mediodía, quizás," dijo. "Pero no nos detendremos ahí."

Kagome frunció sus cejas. "¿Qué hay de Myouga?"

Sesshoumaru bufó. "Bueno, tal vez pausaremos lo suficiente para recogerlo, pero debemos hacerlo con debida prisa. Cuanto más tardemos, más difícil será el parto del bebé."

_Bleah_, Kagome pensó mientras se encontró con un problema en su plan. "¿Cómo la encontraremos?" ella se preguntó en voz alta.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, su hombro rozando contra el de ella. "Olor," él dijo. "Quizás Kouga ya la debe haber encontrado. No tomará mucho, debería pensar."

Kagome solo asintió. Estuvieron en silencio de nuevo hasta que un pensamiento la golpeó. No parecía haber una razón para no decirlo, así que lo hizo. "Creo," ella dijo lentamente, "que voy a extrañar a Rei."

El estuvo callado por un momento, hasta que dijo, "¿Por qué?"

Ella lo hubiese visto vagamente sorprendido si hubiese visto sus facciones en la oscuridad, pero tal gesto parecía trivial. "Porque ella era agradable," ella respondió en lugar. "Me agradaba mucho."

"Apenas la conocías," Sesshoumaru señaló.

"Bueno, sí, pero ese es el punto de conocer gente nueva – primero los encuentras, y luego los empiezas a conocer."

El gruñó, sin estar en desacuerdo o de acuerdo.

Kagome sonrió débilmente. "¿Qué, no te gusta conocer gente nueva?"

"Tiene sus ventajas," él reconoció, "pero no es terriblemente divertido para mí."

"¿Por qué no?" ella quería saber. El aire en su pequeño rincón empezaba a calentarse, y sus párpados se hacían pesados. Ella podía sentir su cuerpo relajarse en la forma de la piedra bajo ella, su cabeza inclinándose hacia el lado mientras el sueño lentamente serpenteaba sus sinuosos zarcillos a su alrededor y la arrastraban hacia abajo. Kagome bostezó.

Casi estuvo dormida cuando él respondió finalmente, aunque él no le respondió como ella pensó que lo haría.

"Tu viajas en el tiempo," dijo en su lugar, su voz suave. "Deberías saber por qué no."

Kagome pestañeó lentamente, repentinamente pensando en Sinayo y Amaya y Sango y Miroku y Shippou e Inuyasha – cada uno de ellos muerto o en otro lugar donde ella no podía encontrarlos, dejando agujeros en ella que nunca podrían ser llenados por nadie más. "Ah claro," ella respondió silenciosamente, tristemente, "ya recuerdo."

A su lado, él suspiró y estuvo inmóvil. Lentamente ella se hundió en la oscuridad de su cabeza.

Era... difícil, ella decidió. Era muy difícil pensar que Rei estaría muerta cuando ella regresara a su propio tiempo. A ella realmente le había agradado la loba, la había encontrado casi como una hermana. Ella se preguntaba si los pequeños niños crecerían fuertes, o si morirían jóvenes, o si tendrían bebes. Ella se preguntaba si el nieto de Kouga sobreviviría, si Akiyama estaría ahí para él como el padre de Inuyasha nunca estuvo. Tanto era incierto, especialmente el final...

Ella tragó saliva, y se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru estaba muerto también en su propio tiempo.

Por un corto, momento que la mareó, ella quería preguntarle, si es que él aun estuviese vivo, que la buscase cuando ella regresara a su propio tiempo, pero entonces ella se detuvo, rápidamente decidiendo que ella preferiría no saber su final, si en verdad él se había terminado para el tiempo en que ella nació. Incluso si ella no lo volvía a ver, incluso si era una ilusión, ella quería pensar que el aun estaba vivo. Ella quería creer que el continuaría.

El pensamiento la esculpió y la dejo vacía.

Pero no había utilidad en pensar en eso, ¿cierto? Lentamente, Kagome desenredó una mano de su manga y la colocó contra su corazón, como para alejar el vacío que ella encontró de pronto ahí antes de volver a bajarla e, impulsivamente, se apoyó contra el demonio a su lado y dejo su cabeza descansar en su hombro.

El estaba quieto y no realizó ninguna acción para quitarla, aunque pudo escuchar un pequeño suspiro escapar de él. Mientras ella dejaba que el sueño viniese y la tomara, ella se preguntaba que pensaba él, si se arrepentía de haberla conocido. Se preguntaba si había valido la pena para él.

Eso esperaba.

...o...


	22. Capitulo ventiuno

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo veintiuno **

"_La vida de todo hombre es un diario en el cual él quiere escribir una historia, y escribe otra." – _**James Matthew Barrie**

...o...

Sesshoumaru estaba portándose como un amargado de nuevo.

Kagome recostó su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo para así tener una mejor vista de su rostro e inmediatamente lo lamentó. No que su cara fuera fea a la vista – bastante, bastante lo opuesto a eso, ella reconoció, un poco avergonzada – pero halló la leve expresión que él usaba ligeramente perturbadora dadas sus acciones. El se veía vagamente iluminado – incluso contento – mientras se apresuraban lejos del campamento de lobos y viajaban aún más lejos hacia el sur y el este, y él mantenía sus ojos a la distancia media, como si su mente estuviera un millón de millas lejos. Lo cual, dado a cuan pobremente conectado a la realidad él _usualmente _parecía, era probablemente cierto. Kagome suspiró.

"Sabes," ella dijo en tono acusador desde su percha en su espalda, "una vez estuvo bien, la segunda pude entenderlo, pero no tienes que _seguir _aplastándolo. Eso no puede ser bueno para su salud."

Sesshoumaru le dio una superior, evaluadora mirada desde la esquina de su ojo antes de regresar su atención al camino frente a él, y ella vio una débil sonrisa en sus labios. "Tu observación ha sido notada debidamente," le dijo, "y le daré la consideración que merece." Sin prisa, él levantó su mano derecha, en la cual, enganchado entre pulgar e índice con elegantes garras, Myouga se resistía poderosamente mientras se recuperaba del último pellizco rompe huesos que Sesshoumaru le había proporcionado.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor, no podía soportar el frío del norte! ¡Usted lo sabe!" la pulga gimió. "Yo solo intenté preservar este cuerpo desgastado para así poder... para poder..." él agitaba sus pequeñas extremidades en un esfuerzo para comunicar su gran angustia. O su gran lealtad. Era difícil decir. "Para poder..." él intentó de nuevo.

El lord demonio no pareció impresionado, y Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Myouga se quedó sin saber que decir. La lástima la forzó a actuar y ella interfirió en lo que probablemente era un equivocado intento de salvarlo. "¡Para poder vivir y continuar sirviéndote!" ella dijo rápidamente.

Sus ojos dorados le dieron otra mirada, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a eso. "Hn," dijo él.

Después apretó a Myouga de nuevo.

Kagome decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. "¡Deja de hacer eso!" ella dijo bruscamente, extendiendo la mano y golpeando la de él, ganándose solo un gesto entretenido de sus labios por sus esfuerzos mientras Sesshoumaru movía su mano derecha lejos del alcance de ella. Ella entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo el viejo juego de mantener-lejos. Así que él iba a portarse _así_, ¿cierto? Bueno, ella no había crecido unos quince años de su vida como la hermana de un hermano menor por nada.

"Bien, sigue así" dijo malhumoradamente, recogiendo su mano y asentándose un poco más abajo en las caderas de él, con la esperanza de haberle dado la impresión que él había ganado. "Mira si me importa." Kagome lanzó su cabello sobre su hombro y fijó su mirada lejos de él, aparentemente encontrando un arrogante interés en el paisaje que pasaba con rapidez.

"Está bien," él dijo, claramente entretenido con la petulancia de ella. Kagome miró con odio la parte trasera de su cabeza y escuchó los gritos lastimeros de Myouga mientras Sesshoumaru explicaba a su criado – en un perfectamente razonable tono de voz –que él no había asignado que se quedara en el campamento de los lobos, y por lo tanto necesitaba que se le recordaran los procedimientos adecuados.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Vamos," Sesshoumaru respondió mientras Kagome lentamente se movía y se abría paso bajo la sábana del cabello de él hacia el otro lado de su cuerpo, "uno pensaría que de momento tú sabrías como pedir autorización – después de todo, ¿cuántos años tienes? – pero viendo cuan ignorante eres aún, requieres educación."

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

El lord demonio sacudió su cabeza. "Implorar es inútil – " empezó.

Abruptamente Kagome lo interrumpió metiendo su mano derecha bajo el frente de su armadura en la más inapropiada de las formas. Entonces ella los meneó en una manera inclusive más inapropiada.

La boca de él se cerró bruscamente. Silenciado por la sorpresa, Sesshoumaru quitó sus ojos de la pulga y miró fijamente al ofensivo apéndice. Débilmente, él trató de ordenar a su mano izquierda que lo remueva de su íntimo lugar en su persona, pero desafortunadamente el mensaje parecía quedarse a mitad del camino desde su cerebro hasta su brazo, así que él continuaba mirando fijamente en incredulidad y preguntándose por qué su estómago había empezado a sentirse extraño. El estaba casi tan estupefacto, de hecho, para prestar atención al resto de Kagome, el cual estaba enderezándose sobre su hombro opuesto, apoyándose, alcanzando –

"¡Uh!"Él exclamó con bastante menos dignidad de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, moviendo bruscamente a la pulga lejos de su alcance. Ella cayó contra su hombro y él frunció el ceño.

"¡No soy distraído tan fácilmente, miko!" él declaró, a pesar de las evidencias de lo contrario.

"¡Maldición!" él la escuchó decir mientras su pequeña mano emergía de su ilícita guarida y ella se hundió regresando a su lado izquierdo. "¡Casi lo logré!" ella dijo hoscamente, golpeando su pequeño puño contra su pecho infantilmente.

Sesshoumaru exhaló con desdén, extendiendo a la pulga directamente frente a ellos para que ella no estuviese tentada a rescatarlo de nuevo. "No, no fue así," él mintió. "Nunca, en ningún momento, perdí el control de la situación."

"¡Ja!" ella espetó. "No lo creo por un momento."

"Estoy profundamente herido con tu falta de fe en mí," él dijo, con voz seca.

"Si claro, lo apostaría," ella gruñó, dejando su barbilla caer sobre su lugar en su hombro antes de soltar un suspiro que sonaba más como un suspiro de madre, exasperada con su hijo desobediente.

"Mira, _por favor _deja abusar de Myouga," ella dijo, una nota de súplica moviéndose con sigilo por sus palabras. "No es...agradable!"

Sesshoumaru se torció para mirarla y alzó una ceja tan alto que casi desapareció en su cabello. "En verdad," él dijo. Claramente ella no estaba acostumbrada al tradicionalmente rudo sistema de la jerarquía de los youkai – Myouga había soportado cosas mucho peores y había salido no peor que esto. Por otro lado...

Kagome inclinó su cabeza para así poder inmovilizarlo con sus grandes, compasivos ojos, queriendo hacerle pensar en un cachorrito hambriento que quería un trozo de carne extra para cenar y que pensaba que parecer lastimado y patético recogería toda la lástima necesaria.

Desafortunadamente, estaba funcionando. Sesshoumaru insultó silenciosamente cuando el rostro de ella se desplomó en una expresión de corazón partido casi autentico. "_¿Por favor?_" ella suplicó, su cuerpo colgando ligeramente más cerca de él como si pudiese expresar su anhelo por presión.

El estaba maldito – no, todo su linaje estaba maldito – no, _todos los varones en todos lados _estaban malditos. No había otra explicación. ¿Qué era lo que _sucedía _con las mujeres que suplicaban dulcemente que los derretía a todos? El verdaderamente nunca había sido capaz de resistir, y realmente, _realmente, _ella pedía tan poco que no podría doler-

"Ah, está _bien,_" él exclamó, exasperado con ambos ella y él mismo. "Si eso te complacerá, puedes tomar al inservible bastardo." Con aires de conceder un gran favor él llevó a la pulga había la mano ahuecada de ella, gruñéndoles a ambos en advertencia.

Ella no le prestó atención. "_Gracias_," dijo, su mano apretando su hombro en gratitud. El suspiró con resignada aceptación de su victoria mientras ella preguntaba a Myouga si estaba bien.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Aplastar a la pulga no era tan divertido de todas formas. En verdad.

Kagome miró a la pulga en su mano con preocupación. Myouga estaba frotando su cabeza calva y haciendo muecas de dolor, un pequeño quejido escapó de él. "Lo siento," Kagome le dijo fervientemente, "Intenté hacer que se detuviera antes –"

"Ah, Kagome-sama," dijo la pulga, "no es su culpa. Me lo merecía."

"¡Claro que no!" ella gritó con indignación. "Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado. Solo fue un detalle técnico de todas formas; dudo que Sesshoumaru hubiese insistido que murieses de frío por él."

"Suficientes detalles técnicos harán crecer una calamidad," Sesshoumaru anunció para nadie en particular.

Kagome abrió su boca para responder, pero Myouga agitaba sus manos como para apaciguarlos a ambos. "Eso es cierto, Kagome-sama," él dijo, "pero por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a morir por Sesshoumaru-sama. ¡Soy su sirviente!"

El amo del sirviente resopló con incredulidad, y Kagome se halló aliándose con el lord demonio; ella nunca había visto a la pulga dispuesta a morir por nada, excepto quizás, por comida. Myouga ignoró la risa incrédula de su lord y la mirada dudosa de Kagome, en cambio saltó hacia el hombro de Kagome y se deslizó dentro de su haori. "A pesar de que," ella lo escuchó gorjear "sea lo suficientemente castigado. ¡La próxima vez no seré tan descuidado!"

Aunque Kagome no pudo ver su cara, ella tenía la clara impresión de que Sesshoumaru había volteado los ojos, pero Myouga continuó haciendo caso omiso. "Ahora," la pulga ordenó, "¡Hacia adelante! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!"

Bajo sus manos ella pudo sentir los hombros del demonio levantarse y caer en un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

"¡Myouga-jii-chan!" Kagome amonestó con poco entusiasmo, pero ya podía sentirlo enrollarse contra su clavícula, aún con demasiado frío como para mantenerse despierto por mucho. Su boca se torció en una irónica, resignada sonrisa y puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru de nuevo, parpadeando con el frío viento que resbalaba, batiendo sus cabellos en una negra y plateada bandera, hinchando sus ropas en rojas y blancas cortinas. Sesshoumaru volaba a ritmo constante hacia el sur.

Habían pasado cuatro días y medio desde que había despertado con su cabeza sobre el hombro de él dentro de su acogedor refugio en la ladera de la montaña, y ella pensaba que estaban haciendo buen tiempo. Por una parte, ellos bajaban constantemente por la montaña en vez de subir por una pendiente, así que tomaba mucho menos esfuerzo propulsarse. Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru parecía haberse hartado del viaje, ahora deseando que se acabara lo más pronto posible, así que la cargaba en su espalda. Ella tenía que admitir que era mejor que ambos caminando, y todo lo que tomaba era un pequeño sacrificio de dignidad. Sesshoumaru parecía tenerla en exceso de todas formas, pensó, así que perder un poquito no haría daño.

De hecho había sido un viaje increíblemente placentero, incluso si ella durmió mal todas las noches, apoyada contra un árbol como su acompañante y cubierta con una pesada piel, y su única queja era el aparente deleite de Sesshoumaru en castigar a Myouga múltiples veces por un crimen. El había sido _particularmente_ despiadado hoy. Kagome sospechaba que estaba aburrido, y muriendo de ganas de una pelea en donde su oponente pudiese soportar sus golpes. Peleas verbales solo por el momento.

Ociosamente, Kagome miró el paisaje ir más rápido y se preguntó cuánto les tomaría llegar a Machiko. Aunque ella estaba furiosa con Kouga – sin mencionar a su estúpido hijo – se halló increíblemente ansiosa de encontrarlos y reunirlos con las nuevas adiciones a su familia. Después de patear a Kouga en las no mencionables, por supuesto. Aun, lo más importante era entregar el paquete y luego, tal vez _entonces_, podría preguntar a Kouga donde se habían ido Miroku y Sango y Shippou. Luego podría ir a casa, y dormir en una cama, y estar caliente de nuevo.

Suspiró con un poco de nostalgia. Era verano en casa, y había estado aquí por un poco más de un mes. Su mama estaría preocupada.

En su pecho, algo se tambaleó, arrastrando un apagado filo por su centro.

Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida con cómo ese pensamiento parecía perturbarla. Nunca antes tuvo pensamientos sobre su familia de ser una cosa discordante en el Sengoku Jidai; ellos siempre habían sido un refugio cuando empezaba a extrañar las comodidades de la era moderna, incluso si las comodidades del hogar ya no la calmaban como alguna vez lo habían hecho. Aunque después de la preocupación de su madre la última vez que la había visto – _preocupación deplorablemente bien puesta_, Kagome pensó con arrepentimiento, sin darse cuenta flexionando sus dedos con cicatrices – de repente pareció como si su vida real era un sueño, nubloso y seguro, y su familia parecía más lejana que incluso el tiempo podía llevárselos. Pensamientos sobre ellos eran difíciles de sostener, escurridizos, y había una incómoda característica hacia ellos también, como si su paso por su mente fuese fuera de lugar en vez de natural.

Atribulada, Kagome dejó que su mejilla descansara contra su acompañante y suspiró. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para psicoanalizarse cuando fue a casa, supuso, pero ahora tenía una tarea que atender, un deber que completar antes de que pudiese consentirse en pensamientos de su suave cama y de la comida de mama. Pero claro entonces ella extrañaría el aire puro y a sus acompañantes del pasado.

Sintió su ceño arrastrarse y fruncirse con la idea. Quizás estaría por siempre descontenta sin importar donde estuviese o en qué tiempo estuviese, porque aquellos que eran importantes para ella ya no eran los mismos. O quizás el problema era suyo; quizás eran sus propias fallas que hacían que se sintiera de esta forma. Kagome suspiró y se apegó más a Sesshoumaru y dejó que sus ojos perdieran foco, tratando de encontrar algo de paz en su propia mente.

Fue sacada por un susto de su ensueño cuando las tibias manos que sostenían ligeramente sus piernas se apretaron, y las garras de Sesshoumaru la picaron, muy levemente, por la gruesa tela de su hakama.

"Oye," dijo distraídamente, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo. En su ropa, ella escuchó los ronquidos de Myouga tropezar cuando despertaba, pero ignoró a la pulga mientras ésta trepaba aturdidamente a la superficie, escogiendo en cambio estudiar la vista más intrigante que era la expresión de Sesshoumaru. Podía adivinar por la mirada en el rostro de él que algo estaba a punto de pasar, y como probablemente era más emocionante que viajar ella halló el prospecto no enteramente mal venido, a pesar del aire pensativo que había asumido el demonio.

Las cejas de Sesshoumaru estaban juntas en el ceño fruncido que usaba para intimidar a aquellos que consideraba inferiores – es decir todos – y sus labios se habían aplanado en una fina línea. Ella observó como olía el aire experimentalmente.

"Hmm," dijo él.

Kagome esperó pacientemente que su tren de ideas dejase la estación. "¿Si?" ella incitó cuando sintió que una apropiada cantidad de tiempo había pasado.

El pestañeó y se volteó hacia ella. "Parece ser que Kouga y su caprichoso hijo nos han ahorrado un poco de tiempo," le dijo de forma críptica. Kagome no valoró esto.

"_¿Si...?" _ella dijo de nuevo. Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada irritada.

"Machiko está cerca," él detalló. "probablemente en la aldea más cercana, y Kouga y Akiyama parecen haberla encontrado primero." Estaba volando alto sobre las copas de los arboles, necesitando solamente tocar una rama ocasional, y él podía ver el humo que se elevaba y la tierra despejada de una aldea posada justo en el borde del horizonte.

"Ah, bien," Kagome dijo. "Eso hace nuestro trabajo más fácil."

"Esto es posible," Sesshoumaru reconoció, culpablemente consciente de que el olor de Machiko le decía que estaba sufriendo mucho, física y mentalmente. La última vez que había percibido eso en una mujer era cuando había entrado en la alcoba de Izayoi por segunda vez, cuando había estado desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad y llevándose a su hijo con ella. El decidió que esta información debería probablemente ser ocultada de Kagome tanto como fuese posible, ya que solo la alteraría si se enterase. Esperaba que ella no se abalanzase sobre su cuidadosa formulación y lo descubriese ella sola.

No lo hizo. En cambio, Kagome dijo pensativamente, "Eso es extraño." Por la esquina de su ojo él pudo distinguir un leve fruncido de ceño empañar su cara bonita.

No queriendo parecer perdido, Sesshoumaru esperó a que ella lo iluminase con que era lo que ella encontraba extraño acerca de la situación. A ella le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz, después de todo, así que no tenía duda que aprovecharía esta fabulosa oportunidad para escucharse a sí misma hablar. Esperó expectativamente.

Ella no desilusionó. "¿Por qué estaría Akiyama aquí? Pensé que quería evitar su responsabilidad, no correr hacia ella."

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros. "Quizás Kouga lo convenció de hacer lo contrario." Él sugirió.

"Taaaaalvez," dijo Kagome, su tono de voz haciendo abundantemente claro lo que pensaba sobre el talento de persuasión de Kouga. "Pero entonces ¿por qué buscarían a Machiko si no tenían las hierbas que necesitaban?"

"¿Para llevarnos a ella?" Myouga dijo en un pitido desde su cuello. Profundo en sus pensamientos Kagome negó con la cabeza.

"Pero entonces si él encontró a Akiyama, ¿por qué no lo envió hacia nosotros para quitarnos este pequeño peso de nuestras manos?"

_Buena pregunta_, Sesshoumaru pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Distraídamente él los ladeó hacia la dirección de la aldea donde detectó a la veleidosa hime y a sus caprichosos aliados, e intentó desentrañar el rompecabezas ante él. Distantemente, el meditaba que Kagome debía estarse pegándosele, ya que él estaba más acostumbrado a simplemente cortar los nudos que a tomarse el tiempo de deshacerlos, pero al menos era algo con lo que podía mantener su mente ocupada. Se dejó hundir con cautela en la contemplación.

Sesshoumaru estaba tan envuelto en esta nueva sensación que el grito enfadado que se elevaba para encontrarse con él hubiese escapado de su percepción si Kagome no se hubiese tensado bajo sus dedos. Salió abruptamente de su meditación justo a tiempo para esquivar la curva descendente de una katana. Desconcertado, Sesshoumaru se disparó hacia atrás, manteniéndose entre Kagome y su atacante, quien cayó en picada hacia los árboles antes de velozmente voltearse y mirarlos con furiosos ojos verdes, la fuente de todos sus problemas.

El sentimiento de consideración se entregó a la sensación más familiar de irritación.

Akiyama hacía caso omiso. "¡No te dejaré acercarte a esa aldea, bastardo!" vociferó mientras aterrizaba en la rama de un árbol y se disparaba hacia arriba nuevamente.

En silencio Sesshoumaru maldecía su carencia de miembros disponibles, y luego maldecía su carencia de armas viables; incluso si tenía un brazo libre él no estaba seguro de si podría sacar a Toukijin de su fajín sin rebanar en cintas la pierna de Kagome. Aunque, mayormente, maldecía a estúpidos lobos que no sabían lo que les convenía. El flexionó su mano derecha y soltó la pierna de Kagome – la sintió tensarse a su alrededor en respuesta a la pérdida de soporte – mientras el preparaba sus garras venenosas y limpiaba su mente de distracciones superfluas.

Desafortunadamente, pronto se tornó aparente que alguien más deseaba intercambiar palabras con ellos también. Sesshoumaru estaba tan enfocado en mantenerse entre Akiyama y Kagome que casi no registró al segundo atacante sino hasta que estuvo diez pies lejos y acercándose con rapidez. Intensamente molesto, Sesshoumaru se arremolinó en el aire cuando Kouga vino hacia ellos para saludarlos antes de plantar sus pies de lleno sobre el pecho del lobo y usar a su desventurado aliado como un trampolín.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se proyectaron más lejos en el aire. Estómago bañado en pánico helado, Kagome miraba detenidamente sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru con creciente consternación mientras Kouga se daba la vuelta, recuperaba su impulso ascendente, y se acercaba al lado de su hijo que aun avanzaba hacia ellos. Ella no sabía que sucedía; no comprendía por qué ellos estarían atacando a los mismos aliados que habían asumido tan peligrosa misión por su causa – ¡no tenía sentido! Incluso peor, ella sintió la traición arrastrar sus andrajosas garras por su estómago mientras ella observaba entumecida a sus alguna-vez-aliados avanzando hacia ellos en ataque. Cuando el príncipe lobo puso una mano de apoyo paternal sobre el hombro de su hijo, Kagome soltó un grito ahogado.

Entonces Kouga se volteó y lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Akiyama.

Kagome parpadeó. No comprendiendo, ella vio al lobo más joven caído boca abajo mientras Kouga continuaba hacia ellos, una astuta, satisfecha sonrisa en su cara.

Ella decidió que este momento requería acción.

"¿Qué demonios?" Kagome dijo. Con respecto a acciones, no era mucho, pero era mejor que dejar su boca abierta colgando y arriesgar exponer al mundo a los dientes que ella no había cepillado en casi una semana.

Sesshoumaru hizo un sonido en su garganta que probablemente era en acuerdo, pero su inflexión se perdió en el viento y ella no pudo discernir si se trataba de una versión suave de la risa 'Yo Sé Algo Que Tú No Sabes', o una astuta versión del suspiro 'Sin Duda Este Sesshoumaru No Merece Este Agravamiento'. Era difícil decir con él, a veces.

"¡Oy!" Kouga les gritó. "¡Dame a Kagome!"

Hubo un pequeño gruñido de nuevo – _ese fue _definitivamente _el suspiro, _Kagome decidió – y Sesshoumaru enderezó su postura defensiva.

"Por qué," el dijo impacientemente, "debería?"Casualmente se alejó del príncipe lobo, lanzándose hacia abajo y hacia atrás en un movimiento que hizo que el corazón de Kagome volviese a trasladarse a su boca.

"Iip," dijo ella. Ninguno de los demonios prestó atención.

Kouga se veía aun más molesto que antes. "Porque mi hijo no está convencido de que tú no masacrarás a su familia," Kouga lanzó, siguiendo. "Ha decidido que les agrada ahora."

"Hn," respondió Sesshoumaru insípidamente. "Qué fe colocan mis aliados en mí."

Estaban casi cerca de la aldea ahora. Kouga gruñó, suscitando nivel. "No quiero que Kagome salga lastimada. Solo dámela mientras pateas el trasero de él, quieres?"

Sesshoumaru estuvo momentáneamente indeciso. Por una parte, con Kagome él no podía blandir un arma, y ella desequilibraba su balance, lo cual era un terrible estorbo en un combate uno-contra-uno. Por otra parte, él no confiaba en que el lobo la protegería, lo cual sería malo ya que ese era el trabajo asignado por él mismo. _Decisiones, decisiones..._

"Por favor," Kagome susurró en su oído, tomando la decisión por él, "No quiero estorbarte. Por favor."

De mala gana, Sesshoumaru se volteó en el aire cuando Kouga voló cerca, y él sintió su peso familiar dejarlo mientras el lobo la recogía en sus brazos y se dirigía hacia tierra sólida. Suspirando, él giró de vuelta a la tarea pendiente y sacó a Toukijin del lugar donde descansaba, resignándose a una pelea que prometía muy poco en entusiasmo, y solo un insignificante ejercicio para el brazo.

Kagome miraba con ojos entrecerrados al lord youkai desde su lugar en los brazos de Kouga, siguiendo sus movimientos agraciados cuando él se disparaba por el cielo, mangas quedándose detrás de él en el viento, cabello brillando en el sol del temprano atardecer. El era tan agradable de observar que ella casi ni cayó en cuenta cuando metal y metal se encontraron y él envió al joven lobo a estrellarse abajo dentro de las ramas.

"No saldrá herido, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó ansiosamente.

"¿Sesshoumaru?" Kouga dijo incrédulamente. "Ese imbécil se enloquece y arranca bosques enteros cuando le hacen un rasguño a su preciosa armadura. Estará bien."

Con un fogonazo de culpa, Kagome recordó la vez que ella de hecho lo golpeó con una flecha y rompió dicha armadura antes de hacerlo a un lado. "_No,_" ella dijo con exasperación. "Me refería a Akiyama. Se acaba de caer en ese árbol de arce por ahí."

"Ah-ja," dijo Kouga. "Si realmente sale lastimado, le servirá para bien."

Kagome movió sus ojos de la figura de Sesshoumaru y miró arriba hacia su actual cargador mientras llegaban al suelo y él se echaba a correr. "No eres muy indulgente con tu hijo, sabes," dijo, dejando solo una pista de desaprobación filtrarse en su voz.

El lobo solo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, él es más o menos una mierda," Kouga dijo indiferentemente. "Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que haya decidido tomar alguna responsabilidad, incluso si era la clase de responsabilidad _equivocada _por el momento."

"A qué te refieres con, equivocada – ¡oh, claro!" ella exclamó. "Olvide que no hablaré contigo... eres un... ¡un _idiota_!" Kagome cruzó los brazos y giró bruscamente su cabeza para no mirarlo con tanta dignidad con la que pudiese reunir mientras era cargada y sacudida.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si lo estabas haciendo!" Kouga dijo, confundido. "¿Por qué no me hablarás ahora?"

Kagome, ocupada teniendo flashbacks de pegotes de dragón y desfiguración, se rehusó a responder.

Kouga miró a la miko en sus brazos y suspiró por dentro. Hubo un tiempo cuando esta hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para intentar robar un beso de su encantadora boca, pero, desafortunadamente, con la madurez vino una perturbadora tendencia hacia sentimientos más paternales con respecto a lindas jovencitas. Era deprimente que ahora, después de todos estos años de su memoria pasando nostálgicos dedos sobre él, ella estuviese en sus brazos, reprendiéndolo y bellamente petulante, y su primera inclinación no fuesen besos ilícitos sino la irresistible urgencia de castigarla y mandarla a la cama sin su ración de conejo. Una de las pequeñas ironías de la vida, él supuso. Como cambiaban los tiempos.

Menos de un minuto después ellos derraparon para detenerse en las afueras de la aldea donde Kouga y Akiyama obviamente habían acampado. Kagome intentó no arrugar su nariz a los restos de varias carcasas de roedores medio enterrados en el polvo, recordando su propio roce con los hábitos lupinos de comer, y saltó fuera del abrazo de Kouga tan pronto se detuvieron. Arreglando su cabello despeinado por el viento, Kagome se volteó y se alejó de él enojada para pararse a las afueras del claro y mirar furiosamente con justificada indignación.

"Kagome," ella lo escuchó decir, en tono conciliatorio. "Lamento haberte enviando a esa terrible misión, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo sabes. Tú nunca dejarías a una mujer y su bebé sufrir, ¿verdad?"

¡Maldito él y su estúpido llamado a la razón! "Por supuesto que no," ella se sorbió la nariz, mirando a una ramita particularmente interesante, "¡pero tampoco esperaba obtener cicatrices permanentes del calvario!" _No, _ella pensó con un cosquilleo de culpa, _queriendo decir que mis dedos son más importantes que dos vidas, pero son _mis _dedos. Me gustaba tal como eran. _Kagome estaba consciente de que estaba siendo inmadura, pero estaba cansada de viajar y perder el tiempo en problemas de otras personas y generalmente de que se aprovecharan de ella. _Todos _querían algo de ella. ¡_Por favor mate al youkai, miko-sama! ¿Qué hierbas debo utilizar para esta dolencia, miko sama? Recoge esta medicina, Kagome, tienes esos maravillosos bocadillos, Kagome, encuentra esos fragmentos – _De hecho, la única persona que no parecía querer algo de ella era Sesshoumaru, y él era... era... bueno, era _él. _

Ella estaba siendo mala y mezquina, y _sabía_ que eso solo lo empeoraba. Kagome suspiró, castigándose a sí misma por su egoísmo. Por otro lado, un amigo por lo menos le hubiese advertido en lo que se estaba metiendo. Kagome volteó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada especulativa a Kouga.

Kouga, por su parte, dio un paso atrás, no gustándole la inquisidora luz en sus ojos ni un poco. Dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando ella giró sobre sus talones y avanzó con pasos alargados hacia él con algo similar a determinación agraciando su caminar.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Kagome se detuvo, lo miró fijo a los ojos, y lanzó sus brazos a su alrededor.

"¿Qué -?" Kouga dijo, ligeramente con incoherencia. Kagome estaba empezando a preocuparle – este era su segundo cambio de humor en pocos minutos, y la forma en que ella estaba balanceándose entre afecto y rabia era extremadamente desconcertante. No obstante, ella aun era una chica bonita, y él no era alguien que le negaría un abrazo. El puso sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Kouga..." ella murmuró, enviando un cálido aliento de aire por su oreja, y de repente el ya no se sentía puramente paternal hacia ella, y mientras ella se movía, rozando sus caderas contra las de él, él se estrelló en territorio peligrosamente lascivo.

"Uh..." le costaba pensar, pero ella hablaba de nuevo.

"Kouga," ella susurró, su pecho presionando contra el de él, "Lo siento,"

El estaba sintiéndose extremadamente atontado. Con esfuerzo, él impulsó a su lengua a actuar. "Um... lo sientes por qu-" él empezó.

Kagome movió bruscamente su rodilla bien ubicada.

Hubo una pausa, y luego Kouga borboteó y se deslizó hacia el suelo mientras ella se alejaba.

_Eso fue casi mejor que un rosario, _pensó Kagome, su venganza satisfecha. "Te lo merecías," ella le informó. "Ahora estamos a mano y te perdono."

Kouga hizo un ovillo boca abajo en posición fetal, solo asintió con la cabeza y resolló. Kagome se rascó sus dedos marcados y se alejó en busca de un lugar apropiado para sentarse.

Realmente lo merecía. Él lo sabía. Eso no hacía que doliese menos, claro, pero al menos ya no se sentía culpable. Quien hubiera pensado que su pequeña inocente Kagome se rebajaría a tales poco limpias tácticas para lograr su venganza!. Perplejo, se concentró en controlar su respiración y esperó a que el dolor pasara.

Después de un minuto, zapatos negros y hakama blanca aparecieron al borde de su visión. Ni se molestó en ver la cara de su aliado, quien sin duda estaba altamente entretenido por la situación.

"Veo que Kagome te ha informado su opinión con respecto a nuestro viaje," dijo Sesshoumaru amenizado. En realidad no había esperado que la pequeña miko cumpliese con su amenaza de visitar el dolor sobre el príncipe lobo, pero él no estaba exactamente sorprendido tampoco. Ella era una mujer muy... _honesta_, y él halló su justicia rápida y apropiada – una maldición para el linaje de Kouga, como fuese. Claro, el también estaba terriblemente complacido de ver al lobo reducido y quejándose en la suciedad por una joven humana; era apropiadamente humillante.

"¿Dónde está Akiyama?" Kagome preguntó desde su percha en uno de los árboles caídos.

"Recuperándose," dejo Sesshoumaru, mirándola. Después de todo no había lastimado mucho al irascible joven; él se les uniría en cualquier minuto, y luego ellos podrían terminar con esta molesta búsqueda. "Sugiero que dejemos nuestra entrega aquí y partamos."

Para su vaga consternación, Kagome frunció el ceño. "Aun debo hablar con Kouga sobre algo," ella le dijo. "¿Estaría bien si nos quedamos un poco más?"

En su interior el suspiró con renuencia, pero no había una razón para que no pudiesen esperar cinco minutos. Tras él, algo vino estrellándose por los arboles.

Kagome sonrió cuando vio al joven lobo derrapar y detenerse, su cabello lanzando latigazos por su rostro por la velocidad de su correr – él se parecía tanto a su padre en ese momento – y mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente. Ella vio sus ojos encenderse sobre la figura encorvada de su padre.

"¡Tú!" él aulló, arremetiendo contra Sesshoumaru. Ella pensó escuchar al demonio suspirar mientras saltaba alto en el aire.

"Silencio, mequetrefe," él dijo desde su posición sobre sus cabezas, "fue la miko, no yo."

Akiyama detuvo su ataque y miró a Kagome con desconfianza. "¿Tú?" él dijo, claramente dudando de las habilidades de guerrero de Kagome. Ella se sintió un poco molesta por ello.

"Si, _yo," _ella le contestó bruscamente.

La expresión de duda en su cara se profundizó cuando Sesshoumaru tocó tierra al lado de ella. "¿Cómo?" él quería saber.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz. "Lo abracé. Luego lo golpeé donde duele."

Akiyama hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Por qué?"

Su paciencia se estaba acabando. "_Porque sí," _ella dijo con exasperación, "él nos metió en una misión extremadamente difícil, y fue horrible. Solo quise hacerle saber que eso no fue apreciado." Ella sorbió su nariz remilgadamente e hizo un show arreglando su hakama.

"Ah," dijo el joven lobo. Ella observó como él caminaba hacia su padre y lo pinchaba con el dedo del pie. "¿Estás bien?" él pregunto.

Kouga gruñó y se sentó. "Me siento mejor," le dijo a su hijo, y su tono de voz sonaba tan abatido que Kagome casi se sintió mal por su truco. Casi.

Un momento después Kouga sacudió su cabello oscuro fuera de su vista y jadeó. "Bien," dijo, claramente queriendo dejar de lado el tema de su ignominiosa derrota, "¿la tienes?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Dándoles la espalda ella pescó el paquete dentro de su haori. "Kouga," ella dijo mientras ejecutaba las ligeras acrobacias necesarias para mantener su vestimenta en al menos un estado modesto, "¿por qué no viniste a nosotros a retirarlo cuando encontraste a Akiyama?" Vagamente triunfante ella sacó el paquete y empezó a enderezar su blusa de nuevo.

El escuchó al lobo suspirar. "Hubieron... complicaciones," él dijo cautelosamente.

_Complicaciones, _Kagome pensó, volteándose, el paquete apretado en sus manos. _Ah, genial. Esto suena como la clase de complicaciones que surgen en vacaciones familiares cuando estas a treinta mil pies de altura en el aire y el piloto anuncia que hay complicaciones justo antes de golpear el lado de una montaña y tienes que comerte a tu suegra. Amo las complicaciones._

"¿Complicaciones?" Sesshoumaru dio voz a la pregunta por ella, aunque su voz estaba empinada con disgusto en vez de preocupación.

Kagome observó a Kouga correr una mano por su cabello, sus dedos agitados desarreglándolo más que si no lo hubiese tocado. "La hime está experimentando problemas con el embarazo. Ella y su sirvienta fueron forzadas a detenerse aquí, pero la aldea no ha sido... receptiva... hacia una joven que lleva a un niño hanyou. La pusieron en una pequeña choza abandonada, y Akiyama me dijo que llegó justo a tiempo para golpear a unos vándalos que la estaban molestando. El originalmente vino en caso de que ustedes aparecieran primero -" aquí él lanzó una mirada reprobadora a su estoico aliado "- pero ella estaba en demasiado peligro así que nos quedamos para asegurarnos de que estaría protegida."

Mientras Kouga hablaba, Kagome observaba el rostro de Akiyama decaer, y la expresión arrastrándose por sus facciones era horrible – una mezcla de terror, ansiedad, y la recientemente naciente comprensión de los problemas que les había causado al bebé y a su madre. En su pecho, el corazón de Kagome dio un giro a medias y ella empezó a darse cuenta, por primera vez, la verdadera gravedad de la situación. Que alguien molestara a una claramente asustada y embarazada joven - ! Le daba nauseas, cerró su garganta en una arcada medio consciente, hizo sus entrañas resbalar y deslizarse sobre ellas mismas en disgusto visceral.

"¿Dónde está ella?"

Kagome no sabía que había hablado hasta que Akiyama dio un paso hacia ella. En su cuello, vio los músculos trabajar en un duro, seco trago. "Justo por esos árboles," él señaló. "Te llevaré hacia ella, si quieres."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El caminó, hombros inclinados, y Kagome lo siguió, aun apretando el precioso paquete en sus frías manos.

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo de pie sobre el claro con Kouga y la observó partir.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento. "Hn," Sesshoumaru dijo finalmente, aparentemente dirigiéndose al aire. "Ya veo que ella te tiene bien entrenado."

Escuchó al lobo resoplar. "Yo no hablaría si fuera tú," él respondió.

Sesshoumaru volteó bruscamente su cabeza hacia el lobo. "Yo no hablaría de cosas de las que no sé nada si fuera _tú_, lo cual, menos mal, no soy," él contestó fríamente.

Kouga rió de nuevo, pero declinó comentar. Cuando fue aparente que su intercambio había terminado Sesshoumaru caminó hacia el árbol más cercano y se sentó, apoyándose contra su tronco, para esperar el regreso de Kagome.

...o...

Machiko estaba muriendo. Kagome fue golpeada con el espeso, apretado olor de la habitación de la enferma el segundo en que entró en la choza y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro pálido de la hime, cubierto en brillo de sudor. Estaba recostada bajo un kimono pesado, e incluso Kagome podía oír su respiración dificultosa cuando esta raspaba por sus pulmones, arrastrándose sobre sus dientes. Su delgada, nerviosa sirvienta estaba arrodillada a su lado, retirando los húmedos mechones de cabello fuera de la frente de la hime y murmurando suaves, calmantes inconsecuencias, aunque se detuvo y los miró cuando ellos entraron. Débilmente, Kagome se preguntó que había pasado con el carruaje y el cochero en el que habían estado viajando, pero eso probablemente no importaba.

Akiyama se paró justo al lado de la puerta, la cabeza gacha y el cabello oscureciendo sus ojos de los de ella, pero ella podía ver sus puños apretados temblando a sus costados, y podía escuchar sus dientes chirriar de impotente frustración. Kagome se sintió culpable de todos los pensamientos poco caritativos que se había permitido pensar sobre él; a pesar de lo que dijo su padre, le importaba profundamente, y lo estaba matando ver a su amante de una sola vez en agonía.

Una cosa era abundantemente clara. La muchacha necesitaba la medicina _ahora_.

Sintiéndose tan fuera de su profundidad de campo que hubiese podido estar en el medio de océano, Kagome elevó sus hombros. "Myouga," dijo, su voz más fuerte de lo que sus rodillas repentinamente temblorosas hubiesen sugerido.

Bajo su ropa ella sintió a la pulga susurrar. "¿Kagome-sama?"respondió.

"¿Cómo se prepara esto?" Ella hizo un gesto hacia el paquete en su mano.

Lo escuchó tragar fuerte. "Kagome-sama, la medicina va a inducir lab –"

"Eso lo sé," ella le dijo antes de volverse hacia la sirvienta. "¿Sabes cómo asistir un parto?" preguntó.

La sirvienta miró nerviosamente de un lado a otro, lamiéndose los labios. "He... Asistido en partos antes," dijo cautelosamente. "Yo pensé que usted estaba entrenada...?"

"No lo estoy," le dijo Kagome, solamente con un poco de arrepentimiento. "Vas a tener que hacer esto. ¿Crees que puedes?" _Por favor, por favor di que puedes. Todo lo que sé sobre partos lo aprendí de las películas. Involucra respiración. Y pujar. Creo._

Por un momento, Kagome pensó que todo estaba perdido y que estaría forzada a asistir el parto ciegamente, pero entonces la sirvienta asintió firmemente con la cabeza. "Si," respondió. "Sí, creo que sé que hacer."

Lanzándole una sonrisa aliviada y agradecida, Kagome se volvió hacia Myouga, quien se aclaró la garganta. "Prepáralo en un té," él dijo. "Sigan dándoselo hasta que el proceso comience, y si hay complicaciones, háganle beber otra taza."

"Yo iré por agua," dijo Akiyama de repente, sorprendiéndola. Ella observó como arrebataba una de las ollas polvorientas apiladas cerca del fuego y se apresuraba fuera de la cabaña, cada línea de su cuerpo hablando de su tensión y preocupación.

"Yo, uh, iré con él," Myouga tosió. Kagome frunció el ceño pero lo dejó ir. Era un cobarde en el mejor de los tiempos, pero esto – esto era algo completamente diferente. En el mapa de experiencia de vida, las aguas inexploradas del embarazo eran empujadas a un lado y etiquetadas _´aquí dragones'. _Era extraño que aunque ella fuese una mujer moderna supiera nada de eso. Es solo que no era... mencionado, realmente. Se familiarizaba con las mecánicas del sexo – intelectualmente, por lo menos – pero las consecuencias del mismo eran un misterio.

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras caminaba suavemente hacia la hime antes de hundir sus rodillas a su lado.

Con gran esfuerzo, como si estuviese inhalando agua, Machiko tomó un respiro y abrió sus vidriosos ojos. "Miko-sama..." dijo débilmente.

Kagome le puso un dedo sobre los labios. "Vas a estar bien," le aseguró, aunque en verdad no tenía idea si estaría bien en absoluto. ¿Qué si moría?

Los párpados de Machiko cayeron cerrándose nuevamente y Kagome masticaba su labio inferior con seriedad.

"Va a necesitar ayudarme."

Sorprendida, Kagome miró hacia la sirvienta, quien había hablado. "¿Qué?" dijo. "No, no puedo ayudarte, ¡no sé nada sobre esto!"

La sirvienta encogió los hombros. "Usted es mujer," dijo con simpleza, como si ser mujer viniese con un manual de instrucciones.

El pánico inundó su mente, pero ¿qué más podía hacer ella?

_Nada_, se dio cuenta con creciente terror. No podía solo irse. _Traiga este bebé al mundo, miko-sama..._

Su creciente miedo fue interrumpido por Akiyama, lanzando la puerta colgante a un lado y tambaleándose hacia adelante ansiosamente para colocar la olla ahora llena de agua sobre el fuego de cocina. Kagome se sintió como si estuviese en una nube, y observó con un extraño, agitado desapego como la sirvienta avanzó a zancadas con determinación hacia ella, tomando el paquete que contenía las preciosas hierbas de las manos de Kagome antes de ahuyentar al lobo fuera de la cabaña.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban que el agua hirviera, y solo la respiración laboriosa de Machiko y el crujido del fuego rompía el silencio, aunque cada sonido bailaba en sus nervios, manifestándose como casi un peso físico moviéndose sobre su piel. Kagome se retorció, tratando de aclarar su mente y los latidos aún fuertes de su corazón. La tensión era casi demasiado para soportarla.

"Miko-sama," la sirvienta dijo después de un momento. Ella no levantó su mirada de la olla cuando esperaba que el agua empezara su danza de burbujas.

Kagome saltó con el sonido. "¿Eh?" respondió. No era la más nítida de las respuestas, pero dadas las circunstancias pensó que lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien.

"¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo?" dijo la sirvienta.

"¿Mi nombre?" Oh – Kagome. Um. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Yukiko."

Hubo una pausa, y en la misma ella pudo oír al agua empezar a enturbiarse en su prisión de hierro.

"¿Está lista, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome quiso decir algo fuerte, o frívolo, o astuto – cualquier cosa para compensar lo que realmente sentía, lo cual era enferma. Sin ser capaz de abrir su boca, solo asintió. Pudo sentir sus piernas, frías y vacías, temblando bajo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo de tierra dura y miraba a Yukiko abrir el paquete – ese condenado paquete por el que ella y Sesshoumaru habían pasado por tanto problema para obtener – y luego tirarlo sin ceremonias dentro del agua hirviente.

Solo tomó unos pocos minutos, y luego Yukiko estaba sirviendo el brebaje en un cazo y pasándoselo a Kagome. Volteándose hacia la hime, Kagome abrió paso con sus dedos debajo de su cuello e intentó levantarle la cabeza para que pudiese beber el té.

Machiko estaba demasiado débil. Podía sentir el cráneo de la joven – extraño cuan pesado y cuan frágil parecía – colgando sobre sus propias manos frágiles, el grueso cabello formando rejas sobre sí mismo, haciendo su sostén resbaloso.

Ansiosamente Kagome dejó la taza y se movió hacia la cabeza de la precaria pila de sábanas. Peinó la pesada cortina de cabello a un lado antes de deslizar torpemente su mano bajo el cuello de la joven y rodarla a algo parecido a una posición medio reclinada.

"Machiko-sama, debe beber," Kagome le dijo con urgencia mientras sostenía la barbilla de la joven y conseguía abrirla. Machiko dio un gruñido de dolor, pero abrió su boca y bebió mientras Kagome vertía el té por su garganta. Una vez que hubo terminado Kagome devolvía la taza a Yukiko, quien la llenaba de nuevo.

Después de la cuarta taza, Kagome empezaba a entrar en pánico, y su espalda y muslos empezaban a doler por apoyar a la pesada hime contra su propio cuerpo.

¿Por qué no está funcionando?" ella preguntó ansiosamente. Inconscientemente rozaba sus pulgares por las cicatrices en sus dedos índice mientras apretaba sus dientes. Gracioso, pero ella parecía no tener suficiente aire, tampoco.

Yukiko sacudió su cabeza, su ceja se arrugó en una preocupación que semejaba la de Kagome. "No lo sé," dijo, su voz elevándose un poco más en pánico mientras llenaba la taza una quinta vez. "Necesitaré más agua pronto si no empieza." Cuando devolvió la taza, su mano estaba temblando, regando un poco del agua hirviente sobre los dedos de Kagome. Ella siseó y llevó la taza a su lado, soplando sobre la superficie del té para enfriarlo antes de verterlo otra vez en la boca de Machiko.

A mitad del camino, la hime se sacudió en sus brazos, y Kagome gritó cuando la taza fue golpeada fuera de sus manos para empaparla a través del kimono y salpicar contra el suelo, pero su grito fue ahogado por el agudo gemido de Machiko. Distantemente, Kagome podía oír el ruido de la taza en la olla, y Yukiko tropezó en su línea de visión.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" ella chilló, sus manos como las de un pájaro revoloteaban hacia su ama.

"No lo sé, no lo sé," Kagome balbuceó cuando la hime gimió de nuevo y su espalda se arqueó bajo lo que parecía ser alguna clase de presión.

Rápidamente la sirvienta llegó bajo el kimono desplegado y subió las piernas de la joven en una posición doblada antes de lanzar las ropas de vuelta entre las piernas abiertas de la muchacha. Ruborizándose furiosamente Kagome se movió como si fuese a recostar a la joven.

"¡No! ¡Quédese ahí!" Yukiko espetó. Asustada, Kagome obedeció, deslizando un brazo por el pecho de la joven para mantenerla en su lugar y evitar sus ojos.

_Esta es la cosa más humillante que nunca haya visto, _pensó aturdida. Sus sueños infantiles de una feliz maternidad estaban siendo manchados con el olor de hierbas marchitas y acres y los quejidos de una joven en sus brazos. Ella intentaba calmar su respiración mientras la hime gemía lastimeramente otra vez.

"Muy pronto, muy pronto," le escuchó a Yukiko hablar entre dientes frenéticamente mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de la muchacha. "¡Kagome!"

La cabeza de Kagome se sacudió hacia arriba, y miró fijamente con los ojos amplios a la mujer frente a ella.

"Masajee su vientre."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo - ?"

"Con cuidado, intente que se relaje, y _no permita que se mueva mucho_. Regreso pronto."

"_¿Qué?_" casi dijo Kagome, pero fue muy lenta. La palabra solo estaba a mitad del camino hacia su boca cuando Yukiko alcanzó la puerta y salió, otra olla atrapada en sus delgados dedos, y Kagome fue abandonada con la joven.

_Oh Dios, _pensó, _oh Dios oh Dios, esto están increíblemente malo que no hay palabra para describirlo. Voy a tener que inventar una nueva solo para esta experiencia._

Perdida, Kagome levantó a la joven un poco más y se estiró a su alrededor para colocar sus manos sobre su vientre. Cuando empezaba a mover sus manos sobre la extraña, estirada piel debajo de la pesada ropa, Machiko se inclinó hacia atrás, su cabeza golpeando la clavícula de Kagome con terrible fuerza.

Entonces estaban presionadas mejilla con mejilla, y Kagome sintió las lágrimas hirvientes de la hime rodar por su rostro.

...o...

El sol se había ocultado hace hora y media, y aún la joven chillaba en su prisión de madera. Sesshoumaru apretó sus dientes e intentó bloquear los gritos fuera de su cráneo, pero era inútil; estos chirriaban por dentro de su cerebro como uñas.

Los dos demonios lobo en el claro estaban con los nervios de punta; Kouga estaba desmembrando metódicamente lo que Sesshoumaru solo podría asumir que era un árbol particularmente ofensivo, y Akiyama estaba caminando con pasos tan violentos que ya había desgastado una superficial zanja en la tierra. Ambos se detendrían periódicamente para rastrillar una mano por sus cabellos en exactamente la misma manera antes de volver a sus ocupaciones. Su agitación era entretenida y también completamente comprensible.

Lo que Sesshoumaru no entendía era su propia reacción a la situación.

Se inquietó, una ansiedad impaciente clavando un camino por su cuerpo, y él no sabía por qué.

No, eso no era cierto; él _sabía _por qué, pero no sabía _por qué._

La peor parte era el olor. El podía oler la sangre, los fluidos de nacimiento, el brebaje acre, y el sudor emanando de la pequeña cabaña, pero esos olores no eran las causas de su agitación. No, el olor que hacía que sus garras se movieran involuntariamente – preludios de una acción que no podía nombrar – era el olor de la angustia femenina: de la hime, de la sirvienta... y la de Kagome.

Kagome estaba exhausta y asustada.

A él no le gustaba eso en _absoluto_. Lo hacía querer atravesar su propia piel para liberar la frustración dentro de él. Lo hacía querer arrastrarse fuera de sus propios huesos.

Sesshoumaru sintió un gruñido rallar su camino por su garganta.

Era porque había pasado tanto tiempo en su compañía, él decidió. Estaba acostumbrado a su detestable aroma de la forma en que usualmente era: calmado, determinado, vivo – _ocasionalmente exasperado_, pensó con más que un pequeño orgullo alegre – y seguro. Ahora que había cambiado lo estaba poniendo extremadamente incómodo el oler esas nuevas capas sobre el. El contraste era demasiado discordante de su aroma normal, como si de repente fuese oscurecido y cambiado, alterado en formas completamente desagradables para él.

El no debió nunca dejarla ir con ese lobo estúpido.

"Ah, deja de suspirar, perrucho."

La cabeza de Sesshoumaru se disparó hacia arriba y niveló una de sus miradas hostiles más impresionantes hacia Kouga, quien había hablado. El lobo estaba de pie a diez pies de distancia, manos en sus caderas, su cola sacudiéndose rabiosamente. Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja y se negó a dignificar la obvia carnada.

Kouga cruzó sus brazos. "Los bebés no solo se deslizan al mundo, sabes," continuó. "toma tiempo, así que deja de ser tan idiota por eso."

Con gran esfuerzo, Sesshoumaru evitó que su otra ceja se disparase arriba hacia la línea de su cabello por sorpresa; si Kouga estaba confundiendo su alteración por impaciencia, él ciertamente no lo iba a corregir.

"Tu progenie," dijo tan fríamente como pudo, "ya no debería ser nuestra preocupación."

"¿_Nuestra _preocupación?"Kouga se abalanzó sobre la palabra. "Ah, así que ¿ustedes dos son un equipo ahora?"

Sesshoumaru sintió su labio curvarse en un gruñido apenas reprimido, pero era inútil. El lobo vio el ligero destello de blancos dientes afilados en la tenue penumbra, y sonrió ampliamente.

"No creo que sea yo el que ha sido entrenado," dijo, y ya estaba saltando hacia atrás, la espada en su cadera fuera y desviando el penetrante golpe de costado de Toukijin, y Sesshoumaru gruñó cuando el lobo saltó hacia los árboles, riéndose. "¡Ven aquí, chico!" llamó Kouga, disparándose lejos.

Sesshoumaru lo siguió, sangre hirviente cantando, dándole la bienvenida a la claramente deliberada distracción del olor de la angustia de Kagome mientras él y Kouga navegaron arriba en el cielo nocturno a luchar.

Dentro de la cabaña, el mundo se había vuelto pequeñito y agudo. Los brazos de Kagome dolían. Sus hombros dolían. Su espalda dolía. Sus muslos dolían. Su abdomen dolía. Su cabeza dolía.

Su corazón dolía más que todos.

Ella nunca pensó que una persona podía llorar tanto, pero la manga de su haori estaba empapada, y el rostro de la hermosa hime estaba hinchado y enrojecido, resbaloso de mocos. Mecánicamente Kagome corrió sus manos en pesados masajes sobre el vientre de la joven, aunque todos los huesos de sus brazos gritaban para que se detuviera, calmando los músculos tensos y relajando el cuerpo de Machiko a la fuerza. Una y otra vez ella tenía que detener sus movimientos de masaje cuando la joven convulsionaba de dolor, y Kagome desesperadamente se cubría la mano bajo la gruesa tela de su manga y la ponía en los labios de la joven, haciendo muecas de dolor mientras Machiko mordía tan fuerte que dejaba marcas.

"Respira, respira, relájate, respira, puja cuando lo necesites, respira," ella le cantaba a la joven una y otra vez. "Ya acabarás pronto, va a estar bien, ya casi terminas." Pequeñas promesas que ella misma no creía por completo caían de su boca y parecían golpetear en el suelo, ignoradas. Aunque ocasionalmente, ella sentía la cabeza de la joven asentir contra su hombro y la hime se calmaría por unos pocos momentos antes de que estuviese arruinada de nuevo por el dolor. Arrodillada a sus pies, Yukiko lentamente masajeaba la espalda baja de la joven, deteniéndose en ocasiones para limpiar el excremento o fluido amniótico que chorreaba, limpiándola con agua fresca, hablándole a su ama en tonos tranquilizadores todo el tiempo.

Kagome hace tiempo ya se había rendido de quejarse en su cabeza. No parecía haber un objetivo en ello, realmente, y saltaba a la vista que era ridículo sentir lástima por ella misma en la cara de tanto dolor.

_Círculo círculo, masaje masaje, _ella pensó, _círculo círculo, masaje masaje, círculo, _mordida... _círculo, masaje masaje, círculo círculo, masaje masaje, círculo círculo, masaje masaje – _

"¡Ah!"

Con cansancio Kagome levantó su cabeza para ver el rostro de Yukiko iluminarse mientras lo bajaba. "¡El bebé!" la sirvienta dio un grito ahogado, las cansadas líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca suavizándose en deleite. "Hime-sama, solo un poco más, solo un poco más – "

Machiko echó su cabeza para atrás y gritó, y Kagome se colgó de ella mientras los dedos de Machiko escarbaban contra su brazo, agarrando su mano ya magullada y apretujándola tan poderosamente que Kagome apenas mordió su propio grito de dolor.

"Respira conmigo, Machiko," dijo, aunque estaba tan cansada que salió más como un gruñido. "Dentro, dentro, fuera... ¿puedes hacerlo?" Sintió a la joven asentir, sus sollozos temblando a través de las dos.

"Eres tan valiente," Kagome le dijo, la obviedad pareciendo estúpida, absurda en su ineptitud, pero Machiko no parecía darse cuenta. En cambio ella luchaba por respirar de la forma que Kagome había siseado, y Kagome dejó a la joven aplastar su mano con su empuñadura mientras respiraban juntas.

"¡Casi, casi, casi - !" Yukiko cantó al filo del oído de Kagome, y luego Machiko dio un último grito y Yukiko gritó de alegría.

"¡Ah! ¡Está aquí! ¡Es hermoso!" Kagome ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver a Yukiko hacer... lo que sea que se hace con los recién nacidos.

"Solo puje un poco más, y podrá descansar," dijo la sirvienta. Entonces Machiko pujo dos veces, y el bebé se deslizó dentro del mundo, mojado y gritando y _vivo_.

Dentro de momentos estuvo limpio, y Yukiko ató el cordón, pasándolo a los brazos temblorosos de su madre.

Era enorme, y tenía orejas de lobo. Kagome pensó ver que su mojada cola dio un meneo cansado, y luego había terminado.

Machiko aún lloraba, y el propio gemido del bebé creció conjuntamente con el de ella. Yukiko apareció al lado de Kagome, tomando a la hime gentilmente de sus brazos adoloridos y recostándola sobre su espalda para que descansara en su precaria cama.

Kagome se arrastró lejos, demasiado agotada para estar agradecida, solo sintiendo un vago peso levantarse de sus hombros cuando se levantaba de forma cansada sobre sus pies.

"No se vaya todavía," Yukiko le dijo. "Aún no hemos terminado."

"¿Qué - ?"

La sirvienta se agachó de vuelta a su lugar entre las piernas de la joven. "Solo un minuto," dijo.

Kagome decidió que ya que esperar no involucraba moverse en ninguna manera, probablemente podía manejarlo. Esperó, tratando de no apoyarse sobre sus maltratadas manos.

Después de unos minutos ella escuchó a Yukiko tomar un brusco respiro y luego " ¡-ah-!"

Un minuto después Kagome estaba de pie afuera en el frio, dando arcadas y dejando que los restos del nacimiento se desplomaran en el suelo.

Escupiendo bilis, Kagome decidió que iba a tener que matar a alguien. Quizás a ella misma. O quien sea que había decidido que era una miko reencarnada, porque definitivamente no tenía madera para esto.

_De ninguna maldita manera, _ella pensó medio-coherentemente mientras se doblaba y picaba en el suelo con la rudimentaria pala que había desenterrado de los saqueados almacenes de la cabaña. Sus gastados brazos temblaban con el esfuerzo, pero la adrenalina en su sistema no se echó a perder. En diez minutos había hecho un hueco decente en la dura tierra, y Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas y empujó la placenta dentro antes de lanzar la tierra de vuelta al agujero con sus manos, demasiado agotada para ponerse de pie a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Cuando hubo terminado miró a la pequeña cantidad de tierra por cinco largos minutos, pensando en nada en particular, antes de que fuese capaz de impulsarse sobre sus pies y volver adentro de la cabaña.

Sus piernas estaban tan cansadas que pensó que se caería cuando se agachó al lado del balde y mojó una tira de tela en el, escurriéndolo antes de restregar los repugnantes desechos de sus manos.

_No, mamá,_ pensó, _no quiero darte nietos. Voy a adoptar. Claro que sí._

_Sip._

Ella dejó la húmeda, sucia tela caer donde sea en la esquina antes de caminar con dificultad de vuelta al frío para informar a Akiyama que su hijo ya había nacido.

Sus pies le fascinaban. Ella los miraba mientras se movían sorprendentemente firmes, uno frente a otro, hacia el claro donde había dejado a los hombres.

_Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, _pensó. _Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, _sonido metálico, _izquierda, der – _

_Espera, no. Algo anda mal._

Hubo otro sonido de metal contra metal, y mientras Kagome entraba en el claro ella miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Sesshoumaru y Kouga saltando por los árboles y tajando despiadadamente el uno hacia el otro como un par de monos drogados con PCP.

Kagome miró fijo, lentamente descubriendo que ella no estaba tan cansada para enfurecerse.

_Esto es bueno, _pensó Sesshoumaru, el viento latigueando por su cabello, _ésta es definitivamente la distracción que necesitaba. _Kouga no era el más hábil de los compañeros de lucha, pero era veloz, y eso compensaba parcialmente su terrible técnica. Aunque, solo parcialmente. Sesshoumaru se encontró reteniéndose como para no lastimarlo, pero afortunadamente el esfuerzo físico requería perseguir al lobo por los árboles estériles lo cual era suficiente para deshacerse de las ondas ansiosas fuera de sus músculos.

Sin aviso, Kouga brincó alto en el aire, y Sesshoumaru vio una abertura. El tocó y saltó, espada lista en una mano, la otra en un puño, listo para dejar inconsciente al lobo. En cámara lenta, el vio los ojos de Kouga ampliarse cuando se dio cuenta de su error, y el lobo se torció, como en un lazo, pero no había forma de corregirlo mientras Sesshoumaru se acercaba, levantando a Toukijin para bloquear –

"¡_Kouga-kun!_"

-y el lobo fue distraído, su espada torciéndose, y Sesshoumaru tuvo que esquivarse para corregir su bloqueo, el impacto mandándolos a ambos en direcciones opuestas, la concentración – y el balance subsecuente – se rompió. Al último momento Sesshoumaru se las arregló para girar y aterrizar a salvo sobre una rama medio camino arriba de uno de los árboles desnudos, pero Kouga no fue tan afortunado. Sesshoumaru observó mientras el lobo chocaba con una de las ramas más sólidas de arce y caía a tierra, sus antebrazos protegiendo su rostro mientras aterrizaba agachado, lacerado y magullado. Transfiriendo su mirada a la fuente de la voz también halló la fuente de su ansiedad, aún cansada pero ya no asustada, y bastante, _bastante _exasperada.

_Ah, _él pensó, _mucho mejor._

Kagome se sintió ligeramente culpable cuando Kouga bajó sus brazos y se estiró, pero solo ligeramente. ¡Tan típico de los hombres! Ella estaba destrozándose el trasero trabajando para traer una vida nueva al mundo, y ellos estaban ocupados ondeando sus espadas el uno al otro en lo que sin duda era alguna clase de competencia repleta de mensajes entre líneas. ¡Sin mencionar al padre que no se aparecía!

Sin saber que más hacer, Kagome estampó su pie sobre el suelo cuando Kouga le frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué me estás gritando?" él exigió.

"Porque están peleándose como niños, y estoy _crispada_," Kagome espetó.

"No," el lobo se corrigió a sí mismo, "¿por qué me estás gritando a _mi? ¡_Tu perrucho estaba peleando _conmigo!_"

Kagome ignoró el pequeño ruido que escuchó de Sesshoumaru por las palabras 'tu perrucho' – de todas formas, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente que asumía que le pertenecía a ella? – y ella cruzó sus brazos. "Porque," dijo ella, ligeramente más calmada, "la persona que empezó la pelea probablemente fuiste tú. Anda y dime que me equivoco y me disculparé."

En la tenue luz de la creciente luna, Kagome podía jurar que Kouga se había sonrojado un poco. El abrió su boca después de un momento, pero Kagome agitó su mano como si lo estuviese descartando.

"_De todas maneras, _"dijo ella, transfiriendo su mirada de uno al otro con intención, "Les vine a anunciar que el niño nació, y él y su madre están sanos. Dónde, por cierto, ¿está el padre?"

Ella vio la cara Kouga derretirse en una filosa y amplia sonrisa con las noticias. "¿Akiyama? Ah, no pudo soportar la tensión así que se fue a correr."

Cerrando los ojos, Kagome pellizcó el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose extremadamente ofendida. ¿_El _no podía soportar la tensión? ¿No podía soportar la _tensión_?

"Er," lo escuchó decir a Kouga, "Yo solo iré a buscarlo, bien?" Sin esperar respuesta, escuchó sus pies resbalar por la tierra, y se había ido.

Ella y Sesshoumaru se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento antes de que Kagome finalmente abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Solo estuvo un poco sorprendida al encontrarlo devolviéndole la mirada.

Era tan extraño recordar que él era un demonio, a veces. Olvidaba ese hecho tan fácilmente, pero debajo de la luz de la luna era imposible evitarlo. Bajo el cielo nocturno sus cabellos brillaban, plateados y blancos, los tonos de fondo de azul desvaneciéndose en las sombras, sus blancas prístinas ropas y la pálida piel parecía casi luminosa. El era hermoso, y ella sintió algo en su pecho apretarse con la visión.

El parpadeó y ella se dio cuenta que lo había estado mirando fijo. Kagome condenó a su sobrecargado cerebro y se volteó, de repente demasiado exhausta para permanecer de pie. Torpemente se hundió sobre sus rodillas e intentó hallar una posición cómoda que no involucrase colocar sus magulladas palmas contra el suelo, finalmente optando por cruzar sus piernas y descansar su frente contra sus muñecas.

_Ungh_, pensó. No era terriblemente elocuente, pero pensó que resumía su estado de existencia bastante sucintamente. Se escuchó a sí misma respirar, yéndose –

"Kagome," lo escuchó decir, dejando caer su voz en la noche entre ellos como una canica dentro de un estanque. Ella sintió las ondas de él bañarla.

Estaba tan _cansada..._

Un sonido la sacudió de su estado y se sentó derecha, pestañeando para aclarar la ligera niebla en sus ojos. "¿Qué?" dijo, pero no debió molestarse. El camino de polvo frío volando en directamente en dirección a la cabaña de Machiko era suficiente para decirle que había sido arrancada hacia la consciencia por el paso de dos lobos emocionados. Pestañeó un poco más, intentando aclarar la bruma en su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru la observó pestañear justo cuando se escapaba fuera del alcance del sueño, y sintió una ligera punzada de irritación de que la hubiesen interrumpido de forma tan grosera. El saltó de su percha y caminó hacia ella mientras ella escalaba pesadamente sobre sus pies y se volteaba hacia él, abriendo su boca.

"¿Te gustaría ver al bebé?" le preguntó.

Distraídamente rozándose las manos frías, Kagome esperó mientras su compañero parecía considerarlo antes de encogerse de hombros, como si quisiera decir que a él no le importaba. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se movió en dirección a la cabaña antes de que un pensamiento la golpeara.

Frunció el ceño. "No vas a ir de asesinato de bebés, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, retomando su camino por el camino crecido mientras él la seguía detrás. Lo escuchó bufar.

"No," le dijo.

"Bien," ella respondió.

Estuvieron en silencio por el resto del corto viaje, y le pareció a Kagome que no había tiempo en absoluto entre el camino y la cabaña, donde Akiyama estaba de pie en la entrada sosteniendo a su hijo.

Kagome sintió que su corazón se derretía un poco al verlos.

Entonces Akiyama le entregó el cachorro a Kouga, quien tomó a su nieto en sus brazos lo que rompió el corazón de Kagome un poco más.

Ella observó, de repente sintiéndose alienada y fuera de lugar, una extraña de nuevo en la vida de esta persona. Sabía que él había cambiado, era más maduro, tenía un hijo, ya no estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero solo tomó verlo con el pequeño bebé que era parte de su familia, de hecho descendiente de él, para que ella se diese cuenta, con una fuerza tan pesada que sintió su aliento dejar su cuerpo, que él había continuado.

El probablemente no había pensado en ella por años. Ella ya no era importante. Solo era un personaje secundario en su vida, una joven extraña que no había envejecido, que no había _crecido_, y él había seguido adelante mientras ella se quedó anclada en su lugar.

Kagome flaqueó, sus pies picándole para llevarla a un lugar donde ella no podía ir.

Podía sentir a Sesshoumaru detrás de ella, sabía que su cabello se sacudía en el viento, sabía que sus ojos dorados la miraban, pero ella no tenía el valor de voltearse y enfrentarlo.

En cambio ella se mantuvo donde estaba, incapaz de moverse entre el pasado y el futuro, cada uno indistinguible entre el otro.

...o...


	23. Capitulo veintidos

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo veintidós**

"_Recorro los campos con andar pensativo, _

_Camino por las vacías habitaciones_

_Y siento (la compañía de los fenecidos)_

_Estoy viviendo en los sepulcros."_

**-Abraham Lincoln**. "Memoria"

...o...

Cuando Kagome despertó a la mañana siguiente encontró que el aire se había vuelto agradable por la noche. Desafortunadamente el benevolente giro de clima emparejado con el sol trepando en el cielo significaba que ella estaba sudando bajo la pesada piel, y para añadir daño e insultar, sus músculos estaban tan adoloridos que podía sentirlos resbalar de forma descarnada uno sobre otro con incluso el más simple de los movimientos. Emitiendo un ligero gruñido y sintiéndose increíblemente asquerosa cuando su piel pegajosa rozó el interior de su ropa, ella se volteó y presionó sus manos sobre el piso en intento de sentarse.

Inmediatamente lo lamentó cuando un dolor agudo sajó por sus palmas subiendo por sus brazos. No pudo sofocar el grito que escapó de ella cuando colapsó sobre sus antebrazos.

_Qué dem-_

Ah cierto. El bebé.

Kagome rodó sobre su espalda y pateó la pesada piel lejos de ella – los músculos que usualmente se tendían tan pacíficos arriba de sus muslos gritando en protesta – antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro e inspeccionar el daño causado por los dientes de Machiko. Lo suficientemente segura, a través de la parte baja de sus pulgares – el túmulo carnoso que apuntalaba al valle de su palma contra sus dedos – eran pequeñas lunas crecientes de color azul, morado y verde. Volteando sus manos ella vio la marca de los dientes superiores de Machiko solapando el revés de su mano, imágenes iguales la una de otra. Silenciosamente, Kagome se preguntó que la había poseído para ofrecer su mano a la hime para que la mordiese, pero en el calor del momento probablemente era lo único que tenía.

Con cautela, presionó sus dedos contra la magulladura en su mano derecha, siseando de dolor, de repente una dolencia como la hoja de un cuchillo desafilado, se encendió de nuevo.

_Ou, _pensó de forma hosca. Entonces, porque no pareció suficiente con pensarlo simplemente, lo dijo en voz alta.

"Ou."

Ahí. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Kagome supuso que debería sentirse incluso mejor porque el bebé estaba sano y vivo, pero aparentemente ella había sacrificado sus manos por ello, y a ella le solían gustar sus manos. Seguro, ella se mordía las uñas a veces o las cortaba mientras picaba cebollas, y eran extremadamente resistentes a aprender cuando recogerse y nunca pudo poner un hilo en una aguja, pero eso no significaba que merecían esta clase de abuso.

_Quizá sea tiempo de cambiarlas por un nuevo modelo, _reflexionó.

Distraídamente, Kagome se preguntaba como uno iba a llenar un reclamo para manos nuevas del universo; después de todo, seguramente el universo le debía algo, que de ella salvando al mundo y todo eso aquella vez. En verdad, todo era tan poco conveniente.

Y ella aún estaba cansada, también. Refunfuñó rezongando mientras mecía sus brazos hacia adelante, permitiendo que el impulso la llevara a una posición sentada, luego dobló sus rodillas y descansó su frente contra ellas, dejando que sus nuevas manos tecnicolor se posaran sobre el suelo a sus costados. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar acerca de lo acalorada que estaba, o cuanto quería ir a casa y cuanto quería quedarse. Escuchó su respiración mientras se deslizaba por sus labios dentro del vacío creado por su cuerpo doblado.

"Oi."

Kagome ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. "No ahora, Kouga," dijo. "No estoy realmente de ánimo para hablar con alguien. Estoy ocupada."

"No te ves ocupada," dijo Kouga. Ella pudo escuchar sus pies moverse sobre la tierra y el pasto muerto y se preguntó que estaba haciendo. No que tuviese la energía de levantar la cabeza y averiguarlo.

"Bueno lo estoy. Estoy muy ocupada," repitió.

"¿Haciendo qué?"

_Sintiendo lástima de mi misma, _pensó, pero en voz alta respondió, "Faxeo este reporte." Esperó que eso fuese lo suficientemente disparatado para mantener el cerebro de él ocupado mientras ella trataba de hundirse de nuevo en su doloroso sueño, aunque conociendo su suerte se caería, o, por lo menos, despertaría con un cuello lastimado. Aunque un cuello adolorido definitivamente completaría su colección de partes del cuerpo adoloridas. Entonces ella tendría todo el set.

Kouga no respondió por un largo minuto, y Kagome pensó que se había ganado algo de paz y silencio por una vez. Tristemente, no debía ser.

"Ok," dijo con recelo, "pero el aliento-de-perro dijo que quizás te gustaría tomar un baño, y hay aguas termales a unas pocas millas de aquí."

Kagome consideró esto, meditando en que ella estaba tan cansada y adolorida que probablemente no se hubiese movido si el bosque estuviese en llamas, tampoco incluso si hubiese un harén de hombres atractivos – _todos con largos, lindos cabellos, _su mente proporcionó gratuitamente – si regaran una pila de dinero a menos de diez pies de ella. Pero un baño... por eso quizás valía la pena morir.

Ella levantó su cabeza para ver a Kouga sonriéndole ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta que las líneas de risa alrededor de sus ojos formaban ramas hacia atrás sobre sus sienes, casi alcanzando su línea de cabello. En su pecho, sintió un dolor lento esparcirse, pero era una sensación familiar, y no parecía haber un objetivo en mortificarse por ello. Nadie más parecía hacerlo, después de todo.

Kouga se arrodilló frente a ella y tomo sus muñecas gentilmente en sus manos antes de levantarse de nuevo.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió, y con cuidado la haló a una posición erguida antes de alzarla en sus brazos y apresurarse a actuar.

Ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo, parecía extraño ser sostenida por él de nuevo. Kagome meditó distraídamente que en un punto la presión de sus manos contra la parte trasera de sus muslos y el sostén de sus costillas la hubiesen hecho sentir... no estimulada, pero solo un poco más sensual de lo normal. Aunque por supuesto que eso había sido antes cuando ella solo tenía quince años y nunca había sido besada por un chico – mucho menos ser abrazada tan íntimamente – pero aún así. Ella ya no se sentía sensual, solo reconfortada.

_El se ve como el padre de alguien_, pensó. _Quiero decir, lo _es,_ pero se ve como tal, también. _Eso era probablemente. La paternidad no era muy sugestiva, supuso mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra su hombro, disfrutando la sensación del viento en su pelo.

Ella debió dormirse, porque sintió sus músculos – _Ou – _agitarse de sorpresa cuando Kouga derrapó deteniéndose, y ella parpadeó con sueño mientras la colocaba en el suelo. Pensó que quizás solo tomaría otra siesta, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña piscina de agua ante ellos, su sopor se evaporó.

El manantial no era grande, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Con un pequeño grito de alegría Kagome se quitó los zapatos a patadas y peló sus tabi de sus pies – estaban tan sucias que se habían endurecido con sudor y la suciedad de los caminos y montañas – antes de caminar con dificultad hacia un arbusto y lanzar una mirada al lobo, quien sonreía ampliamente.

"Aw," dijo él, "¿no me quieres cerca? No te ves tan mal, sabes."

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ella enrolló una media apestosa y la lanzó hacia él. La bateó lejos con una risa.

"Está bien, está bien," dijo con aires de aquel que hace un favor, "si eres así de tímida mi iré. De todas formas regresaré, así que no demores."

"Claro, claro," ella dijo entre dientes desde atrás del arbusto, sus manos lastimadas desarmando el nudo en su cintura, ansiosa de deshacerse de su hakama y su haori. Escuchó a Kouga bufar, pero ella no se molestó en contestarle, y echó una mirada de vuelta sobre el arbusto, él ya se había ido y estaba sola.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se sacó la ropa. Rápidamente se lamentó por no tener una muda de ropa ya que su vestimenta actual definitivamente había visto días limpios y mejores, pero era inútil seguir con eso. Hundiendo un dedo de pie desnudo en la cálida agua ella encontró, para su dicha, que estaba en la temperatura perfecta, y sin más preámbulos entró tan firmemente como pudo dentro del manantial.

El agua se arrastró por su pegajosa piel, y ella pudo sentir que levantaba la mugre y suciedad del viaje de su cuerpo. Ella tendría que recordar agradecerle a Sesshoumaru por la sugerencia –

Se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño. Con deliberado cuidado empezó a rociar agua sobre sus hombros y corrió sus manos por su abdomen para desprender la tierra, pero su mente estaba empezando a golpetearla con un pensamiento muy incómodo.

_¿Sugirió esto porque olía mal?_

¡Maldito inu-youkai! Kagome no podía recordar alguna otra vez en la que ella había sido tan paranoica con su aroma. Incluso cuando ella viajaba con Inuyasha no parecía ser tanto problema, pero ahora que estaba andando con el lord youkai quien siempre estaba tan blanco y prístino –

_-una visión de Sesshoumaru, rojo y gris con trozos de dragón en su pelo pasaron por su mente – _

-a menos que él realmente no pudiese evitarlo, se sintió algo fea y sucia.

Con enojo Kagome roció su rostro con agua e intento restregar fuera su repentino complejo de inferioridad. Al menos Inuyasha había tomado la misma actitud relajada hacia bañarse como muchos de esta era lo hacían, pero ella no estaba positiva de que Sesshoumaru podría ensuciarse sin un decidido esfuerzo. Parecía tan injusto.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué le importaba? Probablemente había una razón psicológica profundamente asentada que la hacía querer estar por lo menos presentable a su alrededor; después de todo, todos querían verse agradable para hermosos miembros del sexo opuesto, ¿verdad? ¿Incluso si eran inmaduros e idiotas emocionalmente atrofiados? Por supuesto.

Psique estúpida, pensó. Psique estúpida con sus estúpidos complejos, estúpido subconsciente y raras cosas... Freudianas...

Ajustando su mandíbula con resolución, Kagome empujó esta línea de pensamiento fuera de su mente, por lo que solo le llevarían a lugares donde ella no quería ir. Sesshoumaru solo iba a tener que lidiar con el hecho de que era humana, y los humanos recolectaban suciedad como las ratas recolectaban la plaga bubónica.

Ugh. Plaga. Y ratas.

Realmente _estaba_ cansada. Kagome suspiró mientras corría las uñas de sus dedos detrás de sus orejas, sacando la tierra que se había asentado ahí, y deseó por la cinco mil seiscientos veintiseisava vez que su mochila no se hubiese derretido. Verdaderamente podía servirle el champú que había empacado. Y el jabón. Y especialmente un nuevo par de calzones. Cuando llegara a casa ella definitivamente tendría que tirar los que llevaba a la basura, no solo porque estaban sucios, sino también porque estaba segura que entraría en shock post-traumático si los volvía a ver. Brevemente Kagome se visualizó abriendo los cajones de su tocador, teniendo una escena retrospectiva, y luego cayendo en un coma catatónico – o convulsionando, o cualquiera que fuere síntoma de un shock post-traumático – al mirar sus calzones.

Soltó una risita tonta y empezó a restregar su piel con la parte llana de sus uñas, raspando la mugre. _Cuando llegue a casa, _pensó, _No voy a pensar nunca más sobre este debacle. No puede ser bueno para mi salud mental._

Bueno, quizás ella recordaría a Kouga, y recordaría a Myouga. Estaba segura que recordaría a Sesshoumaru, y si veía a Miroku o San –

Kagome se quedó quieta bajo el agua. ¡Casi se había olvidado de preguntarle a Kouga sobre sus amigos! _Estúpida, estúpida, _se reprendió a sí misma, _¿cómo pudiste olvidarlos?_

_He estado un poco ocupada, _espetó con culpa a su consciencia. Estaba vagamente consciente de que tener conversaciones consigo misma no era la más sana de las actividades, pero después de ciertos eventos ella se sentía un poquito loca de todas formas.

_No es que yo quise olvidarme de ellos. Quiero verlos otra vez._

_Creo._

No sería igual que como fue con Kouga. Esta vez ella estaría preparada con el hecho de que ellos habían continuado sin ella; ellos eran una _familia _aquí. Serían más viejos, pero aún serían los mismos, como Kouga que era él mismo, aunque era más maduro. Estaría bien. Habría abrazos, besos, y lágrimas –

Preocupada, Kagome terminó de restregar su piel antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y sumergir su cabello en el agua, corriendo sus dedos por él y encontrando solo nudos. Hizo una mueca de dolor, halándolo por cinco largos minutos antes de suspirar en derrota – el universo no quería que ella tuviese un cabello presentable, y no tenía la energía para discutir con el universo – y trepó fuera sobre la hierba seca.

Tenía un poco de frío, pero estaba verdaderamente limpia por primera vez en semanas, y suspiró con agradecida satisfacción mientras se deslizaba de nuevo dentro de su ropa seca, calentada por el sol. Mientras ataba su hakama en su lugar y se ponía sus medias tiesas con pena – las cuales probablemente estarían permanentemente moldeadas en forma de sus pies – sobre los dedos de sus pies, ella escuchó el grito distante de Kouga, quien le advertía de su acercamiento en caso de que estuviese indecente.

Kagome escuchó sus pies que se acercaban rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Ahora que estaba por fin completamente despierta, estaba empezando a notar algo diferente sobre hoy.

_¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru? _No lo había visto desde que se despertó, y este era el primer día en casi dos semanas en el cual ella había abierto los ojos y no lo había visto. _¿De verdad olía tan mal? _Suspiró con irritación, tratando de ignorar el pequeño puñal con tal rechazo, cuando Kouga se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a ella y sonrió. Por alguna razón, eso la lastimó más.

"Que tal," dijo él, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y haciendo brillar su vieja, diabólica sonrisa, "¿lista para volver?"

Muy quieta, ella asintió con la cabeza. Pensó haber visto un destello de preocupación en su rostro, pero se había ido tan pronto lo notó. Con áspero cuidado Kouga se desplazó hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos de nuevo antes de tomar el pequeño camino de vuelta a la aldea.

Kagome se recostó sobre su hombro, sintiendo el tosco pelaje que él usaba picarle la sien, e intentó aplastar el débil sentimiento de rechazo que se había asentado sobre su corazón. Era probablemente una de las emociones más irracionales que había experimentado, así en añadidura de la suave sensación de inseguridad ella también enojada consigo misma. ¿Cuál era su problema? Solo no lo había visto esta mañana – no es como si él la fuese a dejar a así nomás o algo.

No, probablemente se sentía de esta forma porque se iría pronto. Pronto. Quería regresar a casa donde las mujeres no tenían que parir en cabañas rudimentarias y donde el jabón era fácil de conseguir. Aún así había cosas que ella extrañaría, las cosas en las que trababa de no pensar pero lo hacía de todas maneras. Las cosas que extrañaba _siempre _estaban con ella, su masa inflándose bajo el océano de pensamiento, cambiando mareas.

Hubo un tiempo cuando a ella le había entretenido la descabellada idea de quedarse para siempre en el pasado, pero sobraba tan poco de los lugares y personas que habían significado tanto para ella que quedarse se hubiese convertido más en una vida a medias que la vida que tenía en su propio tiempo. No había nada para ella aquí más que recuerdos; ella había cumplido con su deber, y no había razón para quedarse, no había razón para lastimar su corazón más de lo que ya estaba. Aún así gastar el tiempo que le restaba lejos de las personas que quería parecía un desperdicio, como si estuviese parada al borde de un acantilado y tirando cada precioso minuto por el viento alegremente y mirando cómo se desvanecían, para nunca más ser encontrados.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Kouga ahora, o arriesgar su última oportunidad de ver a sus amigos, pero cuando intentó hablar ella encontró que casi fue atrapada en un lugar congelado. ¿Por qué su lengua se recostaba pesada, como granito, dentro de su boca? Era tan difícil moverla que ella casi estuvo sorprendida que no tableteara contra sus dientes.

"Kouga," dijo finalmente. Su voz estaba veteada, y trató de aclarar su garganta.

"¿Hm?" dijo, mirándola hacia abajo, y definitivamente había preocupación en sus ojos. La boca de ella se retorció.

"Kouga, ¿sabes qué pasó con..." pausó, como si retrasar la pregunta mitigase cualquier dolor que pudiese enfrentar con la respuesta. Pensó que quizás, si no preguntaba, entonces las muertes y enfermedades o tristezas que eran un simplemente abstracto _tal vez _por el momento nunca se solidificarían en un muy real sí.

Kagome lamió sus labios, y tomó el paso que tenía pavor tomar. "... ¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó con Sango y Miroku? ¿Sabes dónde está Shippou?"

En el mundo después de la pregunta, solo parecía haber silencio.

Ella sintió su corazón congelarse en su esfuerzo cuando vio el rostro de él derretirse de lástima.

"Lo lamento Kagome," dijo gentilmente, mientras la sangre se vaciaba de la cabeza de ella, "pero no sé dónde está Shippou."

Ella se escuchó dar un grito ahogado con decepción y Kouga de repente se vio dolido. "Pero sé que pasó con el monje y la taiji-ya," le dijo rápidamente.

Ella cerró los ojos, sin saber si quería o no saber la respuesta. _Miroku, sonrisa amplia y mano y sabio tonto y Sango, apasionada y protegida y hermana – _

"Ellos se casaron," dijo Kouga, y ella dejó su aliento salir en un soplo como algo desenrollado en su estómago.

"Oh, Dios," ella dijo entre dientes, y Kagome de repente se sintió cálida. La sangre había regresado, picaba sus mejillas con color.

"Sé que se instalaron después de un tiempo en una aldea al sur de aquí, y exterminaban demonios para mantenerse."

"¿Tuvieron hijos?" La pregunta se salió de su boca. "¿Aún están... aún...?

El lobo bajó la velocidad y se detuvo, y Kagome miró hacia arriba para ver que ya habían regresado al claro. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Volteando su rostro hacia el de él, lo esperó para oír la pregunta que estaba esperando.

"Tuvieron hijos," dijo en voz baja, "y Sango está viva."

Ella escuchó lo que él no dijo, pendiendo de su voz como un miembro amputado a medias, y su vista se volvió borrosa, suavizando el mundo y oscureciendo la ansiosa compasión que agraciaba los rasgos de él. Solo cuando parpadeó ella sintió la caída de lágrimas pesadas como plumas contra su mejilla.

_Pero Miroku ya no está, _ella terminó.

No parecía estar bien. Uno no tendría nunca que estar sin el otro.

Kagome tragó saliva en torno al grueso y espinoso bulto en su garganta y apretó los puños tan fuerte que pensó que sacaría sangre; haciendo caso omiso de sus lesiones, sintió una irregular lanza de dolor dispararse por sus brazos mientras el mundo se derretía de nuevo.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?" le preguntó. Ella volvió a parpadear, aclarando sus ojos de lágrimas para poder ver el rostro de él.

Su mandíbula se endureció. "¿Crees que eso es sabio - " el empezó.

Kagome se arremolinó lejos de él, su corazón estrangulado en su pecho, y empezó a caminar. No a ningún lado, pero lejos de él y su preocupación fuera de lugar. Miroku estaba muerto, y ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar antes de ir a ver a Sango. Miró al suelo y lo vio moverse bajo ella, preguntándose donde terminaría mientras pasaba por el bosque. Muy arriba, las ramas desnudas entrecruzándose entre ellas proyectaban marcadas sombras en el piso, y el aire templado secaba las marcas de sus lágrimas en su piel mientras Kagome intentaba escabullirse debajo del pasado que se posaba sobre ella tan pesadamente.

...o...

Myouga descansaba con satisfacción sobre el hombro de su lord, meditando lo mejor que podía y disfrutando del agradable aire por una vez. Sin embargo, él se estaba sintiendo vagamente intranquilo por su amo, quien parecía estar algo preocupado hoy e incluso – y ésta era la parte extraña – ligeramente ansioso. Nadie más lo notaría, pero Myouga podía sentir las pequeñitas sacudidas eléctricas cursar por los nervios del lord demonio para asentarse en sus músculos en forma de tirones de minutos. Casi lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

La vieja pulga suspiró con cansancio e hizo lo mejor que pudo para relajarse, a pesar del nerviosismo de su amo.

Por su parte Sesshomaru se balanceaba inconscientemente sobre su delgada rama y se preguntaba por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a ella terminar de bañarse. Débilmente recordó que mientras más grande Rin crecía, más tiempo tomaba en arreglarse, pero para el mejor de sus conocimientos ella nunca se había tomado tanto tiempo en completar lo que debería ser una simple tarea. Quizás ¿estaba lavando su ropa también? Quizás ¿se quedaba porque no quería irse tan pronto? Quizás ¿se ahogó?

Sus garras saltaron involuntariamente. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y las elevó a la altura de su rostro, mirándolas con mala cara mientras las inspeccionaba con ojo crítico, como si pudiese discernir la razón por la cual parecían estar desarrollando una mente por su cuenta últimamente. Nada parecía estar mal, así que las colocó de nuevo sobre su regazo. Aunque, mantuvo sus ojos sobre ellas. Solo en caso de que intentaran hacer algo gracioso.

¿Dónde _estaba _ella?

"Oi," vino la voz de Kouga debajo de él. Sesshoumaru lo consideró por un momento y luego decidió que no se estaba sintiendo particularmente diplomático esta mañana. El se rehusó a contestar. Tal vez si pretendía no escuchar a Kouga, Kouga pensaría lo mismo.

Hubo una pausa. "¡Oi!" el lobo dijo, ligeramente más alto esta vez, la impaciencia bordeando por el sonido.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

Por un momento él pensó que el lobo se iría y lo dejaría en paz, pero luego sintió que algo lo empezaba a golpetear insistentemente en la pierna. Casi tuvo temor de averiguar lo que era. Abriendo sus ojos, se inclinó y volteó su ceño fruncido hacia Kouga, quien estaba sonriendo de forma amplia y aparentemente pasándola muy bien golpeándole con la funda de su espada. Sesshoumaru no encontraba esto ni de cerca tan entretenido como Kouga aparentemente lo hacía.

"Eso," él informó al lobo tan altivamente como fuese posible. "es totalmente innecesario."

"Solo quería saber si estabas despierto o no," respondió Kouga, sin inmutarse. Sin cuidado deslizó la espada de vuelta en su lugar.

"Y ahora que tienes esta información, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

Kouga sonrió de nuevo, aunque Sesshoumaru pensó que se veía un poco reprimida. "Voy a hablar contigo. ¡Pero no mucho!" él dijo rápidamente cuando el lord youkai cerró los ojos en una muda súplica a los cielos.

"Muy bien," dijo Sesshoumaru, esperando que esto no tome demasiado. Ellos tenían un viaje que comenzar.

"Kagome está abatida."

Sesshoumaru se movió de posición y cerró los ojos de nuevo. "Eso no es de mi incumbencia," le informó al lobo. Y _no era _de su incumbencia, aunque no podía evitar sentir que estaba mintiendo.

Kouga pareció pensarlo también, porque el hastiado resoplido que dio fue tan fuerte que Sesshoumaru pensó que fue una maravilla que su vacía cabeza no se haya colapsado sobre sí misma. Menos mal no se dignó a comentar sobre su incredulidad. "Ella quiere ver a sus viejos amigos antes de ir a casa, así que si te concierne," él dijo a cambio.

¿Sus antiguos acompañantes? Ah, el monje y la cazadora. Sesshoumaru estaba en silencio, volteando esta nueva joya de información en su mente.

Kouga aclaró su garganta. "Solo uno de ellos aún sigue vivo de lo que yo sé. Ella me dijo que aún quiere verla, y yo le dije que eso quizás no fuese una buena idea, y se puso toda... _femenina _conmigo."

Sesshoumaru abrió un ojo. No estaba seguro de que es lo que "ponerse femenina" podría implicar puesto que Kagome ya era una, pero probablemente tenía que ver con las extrañas trasgresiones que los hombres siempre solían hacer e involucraban irse echando chispas en un torbellino de emociones heridas. Eso era definitivamente el típico comportamiento femenino. No la había visto exhibirlo antes, pero era razonable que lo hiciera ocasionalmente.

El miró mientras la cara de Kouga se tornaba ligeramente teñida de rojo, claramente avergonzado, antes de fruncir el ceño. "Así que," dijo, recogiendo los hombros, y Sesshoumaru pudo verlo rechazar mentalmente la ligera culpa que sin duda sentía, "deberías ir a hablar con ella sobre eso. Tú eres el que anda a su alrededor para no que no salga lastimada, así que tendrás que ir con ella." Con ese anuncio el lobo giró y pisoteó lejos.

Por dentro, Sesshoumaru suspiró. Por una parte este era otro desvío, pero por otra él no pensó estar listo para regresar a la Casa de la Luna a sumergirse otra vez en el sofocante trabajo que lo esperaba ahí, y que sin duda se habría multiplicado en su ausencia. Por el más rápido de los momentos sintió un destello de nostalgia por el tiempo cuando él aún estaba reuniendo su poder para así poder tomar de vuelta las tierras dejadas para él después de la muerte de su padre. No había pasado un año y medio después de que Naraku había sido vencido cuando él se había atado una vez más a la tierra, y la libertad era el precio que pagó por el poder. No era sorprendente que su padre haya encontrado las mismas restricciones tan onerosas que había sido forzado a irse por periodos extensos de tiempo para preservar su cordura. Pensando atrás hacia su niñez Sesshoumaru recordaba que su padre, ocasionalmente, si se aventuraba fuera bajo el auspicio de "mantenimiento" de territorio; ahora que él era lord en lugar de su padre, él entendió por qué.

¿Haría daño estar ausente por unos días más? Pero él probablemente ya se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta con culpa; la luna había hecho dos ciclos desde que se fue.

Con un resoplido de irritación Sesshoumaru trató de decidir qué hacer. Desafortunadamente, después de unos minutos sintió un dolor de cabeza empezar a formarse, así que en vez de decidir el curso de acción apropiado en cambio decidió que simplemente actuaría como un verdadero lord de territorio debía actuar y endilgarle el trabajo a alguien más.

Sesshoumaru levantó su mano. "Myouga," dijo firmemente, complacido de que finalmente había pensado en una forma de forzar a la pulga a un mínimo de utilidad.

Myouga saltó, sus ojos abriéndose bruscamente. El no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto y sintió que su cabeza estaba llena de telarañas, pero al sonido de la voz de Sesshoumaru sintió el polvo volar lejos y su corazón hundirse. Hoy no había sido aplastado todavía, pero eso podía cambiar con facilidad.

Fervientemente esperó que Sesshoumaru se hubiese olvidado todo acerca de eso cuando saltó para descansar sobre la palma estirada de Sesshoumaru y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Si, milord?" dijo, tratando de mantener el pequeño temblor lejos de su voz.

Su viejo corazón casi se detuvo cuando el demonio le frunció el ceño, pero ese sentimiento desapareció rápidamente con lo que dijo después.

"Ve a casa," Sesshoumaru dijo.

Hubo una pausa mientras Myouga reajustaba su trayectoria interna para acomodar su repentino pero críptico cambio de suerte. Cuando se volvió aparente que Sesshoumaru no iba a clarificar su orden, el se arrastró de forma incómoda. "Erm," Myouga se aventuró. "¿Por qué?"

El ceño fruncido se profundizó. "He estado fuera por mucho tiempo, y lo estaré aún más. Ve a ver las cosas, y asegúrate de que todo esté listo para mi regreso," dijo imperiosamente antes de voltear su rostro del viejo criado y mirar fijo al espacio, una clara autorización para retirarse.

Myouga se movió de nuevo. No había oído la voz de su lord con filos tan agudos desde que salieron de casa; era extraño escucharlo de nuevo. Miró hacia arriba, preguntándose qué era lo que Sesshoumaru pensaba.

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, y Myouga se disparó a actuar; él no se había vuelto tan viejo como estaba sin algo de instinto de supervivencia. "¡Por supuesto, milord!" dijo, "¡Me iré enseguida!"

La pulga se volteó y se agachó, preparándose para saltar cuando la voz de Sesshoumaru lo arrestó de nuevo.

"-y Myouga – "

_Aquí vienen los apretujones. Sabía que no se había olvidado, _Myouga pensó morosamente antes de voltear.

Hubo un ligero retorcijón en los labios de Sesshoumaru. "-no lo arruines todo," terminó.

"¡Hmph!" Myouga exclamó con alivio, pretendiendo estar ofendido. "¡No lo haría nunca!" Se volteó y saltó, sin devolverle la sonrisa a su lord sino hasta que estuvo muy dentro del bosque.

Se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru sabía lo mucho que se había parecido a su padre en ese momento.

...o...

"Kagome."

Kagome abrió sus ojos y miró fijo al árbol al otro lado de ella.

Era un lindo árbol, y estaba muy deseosa de apostar que el árbol en el que estaba sentada también era lindo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus raíces la estaban magullando en lugares completamente no mencionables; había sido lo suficiente para hacerla regresar al lugar de campamento antes de recordar que estaba enfurruñándose.

Estaba enojada con Kouga por cuestionar el impulso de ir con Sango. Era un idiota. Un sensible, idiota que le importaba, que solo quería lo mejor para ella.

Que idiota.

Ahora parecía que él había enviado a un idiota mayor – uno que no podía decirle ni siquiera buenos días – para arrastrarla de vuelta, así que Kagome se rehusó a voltearse y reconocerlo. Enfurruñarse parecía ser más efectivo. Lo que ella quería lograr con ello era un completo misterio, pero condenado si no estaba funcionando.

Kagome cruzó los brazos y sorbió la nariz. Se estaba sintiendo deprimida, y Sesshoumaru no había ayudado nada con evitarla y diciéndole que apestaba, así que se sentía ofendida con él también. Era tan _grosero_.

"Kagome." Le dijo de nuevo.

Deseó que dejara de decir su nombre. Era tan considerado de su parte llamarla por su nombre en vez de 'miko' que se sintió mezquina y mala cuando lo ignoraba.

Que idiota.

Se volteó. "¿Si?" ella dijo tan fríamente como pudo. Debió ser un intento aceptable porque ella pensó ver los ojos de él ampliarse solo una fracción. El no respondió por un momento, aparentando evaluarla.

Sesshoumaru la miró fijo y casi tomó un paso hacia atrás con el tono de su voz. La había visto enojada, molesta, feliz, cansada, asustada, y contenta, pero nunca la había visto ser fría. Era solo muy...bueno... muy como _él_, y si había una cosa en el mundo que ella no era, era él mismo. Su comportamiento era completamente incongruente y lo ponía nervioso, aunque él prefería soportar sus molestos cambios de humor que dejarla ver su confusión.

Mantuvo su acostumbrado aburrimiento en su rostro mientras respondía. "Partiremos pronto a la aldea de tu acompañante," le dijo con calma. "Deberías despedirte puesto que no regresaremos aquí."

Mientras hablaba observó el rostro de ella, y estuvo asombrado al encontrarla frunciendo más el ceño, su labio inferior temblando peligrosamente como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

_Féminas_, pensó con un poco de culpa y mucha exasperación. ¿No era esto lo que ella quería?

Por su parte, Kagome estaba teniendo la desagradable experiencia de ejecutar un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su estado de ánimo a pesar de la considerable velocidad. _Bien, eso fue inesperado, _pensó, fuera de balance, ella sospechó, ligeramente alterada. _Eso fue... fue..._

No sabía que era. Había estado adentrándose en una espuma miserable por casi cuarto de hora en el momento y había estado esperando echársela a alguien, aunque ahora sus circunstancias habían cambiado completamente y toda su rabia melancólica fue desperdiciada. La parte mezquina se sentía ligeramente engañada, pero realmente ella solo se sentía avergonzada.

"¿Vamos a ver a Sango?" dijo, desinflándose, extrañamente triste. Por un momento se preguntó por qué se desviaría de su camino así – después de todo, la búsqueda había terminado – pero al final decidió que probablemente sería poco sabio preguntarle no sea que él explore sus motivos y reconsidere.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, pero fue suficiente para ella. Brevemente, la duda cruzó por su mente, pero ella la desterró con rapidez; después de todo, ¿no fue ésta la única cosa que ella realmente había querido hacer desde que saltó al pasado para seguir un cuento?

Este era el único deseo egoísta que se había permitido satisfacer, y de repente estaba ahí para que lo consiguiera.

El ya estaba caminando lejos de ella. Con dolor se levantó sobre sus pies, y, volteando, lo siguió, observando su largo, plateado cabello ondearse bajo las codiciosas sombras de los árboles.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta al claro, Kouga ya estaba ahí, con gesto de disculpa.

"Lo siento –"él dijo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Está bien. Yo solo..." Kagome pausó. _¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar hoy? _"Um... solo tengo que despedirme," ella terminó.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo, levantando una ceja, presionándose para ser desenfadado. "No dijiste adiós la última vez. ¿Estás segura?"

Kagome solo suspiró, de repente sintiéndose cansada de nuevo. Kouga vio la pista.

El aclaró su garganta. "Akiyama se fue de cacería, pero te gustaría despedirte de Machiko?" dijo gentilmente.

_¿Despedirme de ella? _Pensó calladamente. _No es una mala idea. Me pregunto cómo está._

Muda, asintió con la cabeza mientras se volteaba para caminar por la corta distancia hacia la cabaña donde la hime – la joven que la había traído de vuelta aquí y había hecho posible su extraño viaje – descansaba y se recuperaba de la terrible experiencia. Mientras zigzagueaba por los árboles, Kagome esperaba al regresar no encontrar a Sesshoumaru y Kouga peleando de nuevo, aunque el pensamiento fue suficiente para colocar una pequeña pero bienvenida sonrisa en sus labios.

La cabaña estaba silenciosa y acogedora cuando entró, tan diferente de lo que había sido la noche anterior. Cuando sus ojos hallaron a Machiko Kagome se ruborizó un poco, notando al bebé amamantándose de su pecho pero ella aplastó su vergüenza con rapidez. La reacción pareció casi arcaica, como si una gran cantidad de tiempo hubiese pasado entre ayer y hoy aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera habían pasado las veinticuatro horas desde que Machiko había entrado en trabajo de parto. Kagome sonrió a la joven y recorrió silenciosamente por el piso para asentarse al lado de la cama donde los dos descansaban.

"Miko-sama," dijo Machiko, devolviendo la sonrisa, aunque claramente estaba cansada. Parecía tan _distinta _ de la frívola idiota que Kagome había conocido dos semanas antes.

"¿Cómo estás?" Kagome preguntó en voz baja, sin querer perturbar al pequeño niño amantándose animadamente del pecho de su madre. Casi con envidia del infante, se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que sintió esa clase de entusiasmo. No podía recordar.

"Estoy bien," respondió la hime, llevando los ojos de Kagome lejos de su hijo y a su rostro. Kagome se encontró a si misma siendo mecida por la extraña profundidad que vio ahí y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Dónde está – um. Dónde está Yukiko?" preguntó con rigidez.

Pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz de Machiko. "Creo que está en la aldea amenazando a alguien para que nos de sábanas frescas."

Una débil, ligeramente arrepentida sonrisa apretó las esquinas de la boca de Kagome mientras pensaba en esto antes de que Machiko rompiera el silencio, haciéndola que se encontrara con los ojos de la hime.

"No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente," dijo.

Kagome dudó, y sacudió su cabeza. "No hay razón para agradecerme," le dijo a la joven. "Era mi deber."

La joven miró hacia otro lado y estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Aki- Akiyama-"ella parecía tropezar con el nombre poco familiar, Kagome noto distantemente "- me dijo que usted y youkai-sama viajaron lejos para ayudarme. Esa seguramente no era su intención."

No. No realmente. Aunque ahora que lo estaba pensando estaba completamente insegura en que si lo haría o no todo de nuevo. Hubo cosas que ella no hubiese ganado si no hubiese asumido la tarea. Moviéndose incómodamente Kagome miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba rozando sus pulgares sobre sus cicatrices inconscientemente.

_No la voy a ver nunca más_, ella pensó, tratando de hacerlo real.

_Nunca sabré si van a ser felices. Nunca sabré que pasará después de esto. Nunca podré regresar._

_Veré estas cicatrices toda mi vida._

Kagome estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, dejando sus dedos pasar ligeramente sobre la nueva piel, apretada y con textura, y se mordió el labio.

"Era mi feliz obligación, "dijo finalmente. "No podía hacerlo de otra manera."

Una pequeña mano se disparó sobre su regazo y agarró sus dedos como si quisiera detener la inquietud, y Kagome miró hacia arriba hacia amplios y compasivos ojos – oscuros y gentiles y repentinamente más sabios que los suyos.

La hime sonrió dulcemente.

"Estará bien," dijo, como si supiera.

Kagome pensó que lloraría.

Luego Machiko soltó sus manos y volvió a atender a su hijo, suavemente acariciando las pequeñas orejas con un delgado dedo. Si no hubiese visto al infante de hecho entrar al mundo, Kagome nunca hubiese creído que una joven tan pequeña podría haber dado a luz a una criatura tan grande.

La hime suspiró. "Por favor dígale a youkai-sama que lo lamento. Solo puedo decir que no he sido yo misma."

Por un momento Kagome estuvo perdida, hasta que recordó que Sesshoumaru de mala gana había mencionado un... incidente. Ella asintió con la cabeza débilmente. "Um..." dijo, "Le diré, pero ¿puedo preguntarte por qué?" Sonó estúpido, pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que decir.

La hime no respondió, solo miró fijo al bebé en sus brazos. Luego dijo, en voz tan baja que Kagome tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella para oírla, "Su usted pensaba que iba a morir, no hubiese querido sentirse indeseada tampoco."

Kagome miró hacia otro lado con timidez, arrepintiéndose de todos los pensamientos poco caritativos que tuvo. "Está bien," respondió en voz baja.

Machiko solo sonrió de nuevo, aún sobando las orejas peludas de su hijo.

No parecía haber algo más que decir, así que Kagome se levantó y sacudió polvo imaginario de su hakama antes de mirar a la hime, envuelta dentro del mundo maternal hecho solo para su hijo y ella misma.

"Adiós," dijo Machiko, sin mirarla.

"Adiós," respondió Kagome suavemente, y salió.

Kouga estaba sentado en un tronco caído y mirando fijo a nada en particular cuando ella regresó, y no pareció darse cuenta de su aproximación. Sesshoumaru no se aparecía, presuntamente buscando una excusa conveniente – o, conociéndolo, marchándose sin explicación – para darles privacidad.

Kouga no sabía de su presencia. Después de un momento Kagome tosió suave, nerviosamente, para llamar su díscola atención.

La cabeza de Kouga se movió repentinamente hacia arriba mirándola por un segundo, ojos amplios y sorprendidos como si no la reconociera, antes de su rostro – el que ella recordaba y no recordaba – se derritió en una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. "¿Te vas?" preguntó, y Kagome imaginó oír las palabras detrás de las palabras, las que iban sin decirse, las que todos escuchaban pero nunca reconocían.

_Te vas._ Era la misma pregunta, pero significaba mucho más. Era un hecho. Había un pesado conocimiento en él, un interminable, un nunca más que no podía ser expresado por la palabra.

Su cabeza dolía. "Ajá," respondió temblorosamente.

_Si. _

Ella lo observó tragar saliva mientras se levantaba lentamente y caminaba hacia ella. Solo se detuvo a una mano de distancia de ella y miró hacia su rostro, buscando. Kagome se preguntaba si, en la curva de sus propios rasgos, él podía ver todos sus secretos olvidados, enterrados tan profundo que no podía recordar que habían existido, y si él podía, ella se preguntó si él le diría todos los secretos que se había guardado incluso para sí misma.

Una sombra pasó bajo los ojos de él y se había ido.

"Ten un buen viaje," dijo, el leal, bondadoso amigo.

_Sé feliz._

"Lo tendré."

_Lo intentaré._

Entonces él colocó sus brazos a su alrededor, cálidos y fuertes y seguros, y ella enterró su rostro contra su hombro mientras él reposaba su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Te voy a extrañar. Ojalá te hubieses quedado más tiempo," dijo, y ella escuchó su voz retumbar a través de ella, arrastrando tras ella el pequeño enojo impotente y el enorme y doloroso arrepentimiento de siempre.

_Esto no fue suficiente._

"Te extrañaré, también" dijo, sus palabras apagadas por el nudo en su garganta, "pero tengo que irme, supongo."

_Nunca hubiese sido lo suficiente para satisfacer._

"Supongo." El fin.

_Y así es como es._

Débilmente, Kagome se preguntó por qué no estaba llorando incluso si sus ojos quemaban y no podía respirar por el peso de todo. Apretando sus dientes, ella lo abrazó con ferocidad, como si pudiese estamparlo por siempre sobre ella, para poder llevárselo con ella, para nunca sentirse sola de nuevo.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

"Adiós," él le susurró en la oreja.

"Adiós," ella hizo eco.

Luego Kouga se volteó, su cola sacudiéndose tras él, y caminó dentro del bosque.

Ella lo observó irse.

Cuando Sesshoumaru caminó hacia el lugar de campamento después de lo que él sintió ser un intervalo decente para una despedida, la encontró posada sobre un leño, la pesada piel que usaba como sábana colgando de su hombro, y sonriendo alegremente. La visión lo llevó a un alto. El parpadeó.

"¿Listo para irnos?" ella pió.

Sesshoumaru volvió a parpadear antes de inhalar subrepticiamente, sin confiar en su rostro.

Lo suficientemente seguro, ella estaba teñida con el aroma de tristeza que olía a cielos grises y árboles moribundos; le hacía doler un poco captarlo. Ella estaba escondiendo el vacío después de la despedida bajo su sonrisa, como si borrarlo de su rostro lo borrara de su mente también.

Sesshoumaru sabía el valor de esconder. Ella no quería ser vista, y él no iba a forzarla a quitarse la máscara.

El asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta antes de darse la vuelta y arrodillarse. Ella trepó por su espalda – él pensó que se sentía hueca – y lanzó su cabello sobre ella antes de tensarse e ir por el aire.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento mientras viajaban bajo sobre la tierra, aunque con cada aliento que ella daba – su boca estaba tan cerca de la garganta de él podía sentir, muy débilmente, cada exhalación – el olor de su tristeza se reducía cada vez más, y después de un rato el se permitió relajarse con su aroma normal mientras crecía y crecía. Quizás era una hora antes de que el sol se ocultara cuando su congoja estaba casi desvanecida, y ella era lo suficientemente ella misma para hablar.

"¿Dónde está Myouga?" preguntó. El no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que ella estaba frunciendo el ceño un poco, solo el más pequeño de los pliegues en su ceja y una mirada confundida en sus ojos. Era una de sus expresiones más entretenidas.

"Lo envié de vuelta a la Casa de la Luna," le dijo.

"Ah," ella dijo suavemente. "No pude decirle adiós."

Sesshoumaru sintió un destello de culpa – debió pensar en eso – pero no sabía que decir.

Luego ella tomó un profundo respiro y se movió contra él. El escuchó el sonido de la ropa de ella enredarse con su armadura antes de aclarar la garganta.

"Así que... ¿tu hogar realmente se llama la Casa de la Luna?" preguntó, sonando un poco incrédula, saltando sobre su arrepentimiento.

El estuvo ligeramente ofendido. "Sí," respondió. "Es nuestro hogar ancestral."

Ella se movió de nuevo. "Pensé que se había quemado," dijo en voz baja.

"Ha sido incinerada varias veces. La he reconstruido dos veces, y se incendió una vez bajo mi reinado," le informó, solo un poco rígidamente.

"Ah," dijo ella.

Kagome se acomodó de nuevo y se preguntaba por qué rayos el cuento que había leído habría dado con el nombre de su hogar bien, pero prácticamente se equivocaría en todo lo demás. Era como si alguien hubiese encontrado los registros de la historia real, pero sintió que lo que realmente había sucedido no tuvo el suficiente dinamismo, así que lo condimentaron un poco y lo cambiaron por ahí y ta-dá, una historia que se parecía vagamente a eventos actuales. Igual que casi toda la historia. Era tan irritante.

Suspiró un poco. "Y ¿por qué lo enviaste a casa?" ella se preguntó. Quizás Kouga estaba en lo cierto. Quizás era mejor no decir adiós.

Bajo sus manos él se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "He estado fuera por un tiempo. Decidí enviarlo de vuelta para asegurarse de que las cosas estuviesen en orden para mi regreso."

"Ah," ella dijo de nuevo. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" él preguntó, pareciendo genuinamente confundido.

"Por... ¿alejarte de tus deberes?"

Lo escuchó reír, filoso y sin humor. "Te aseguro, no es una carga ser alejado de ellos."

Aunque él no podía verla, Kagome sonrió ampliamente. Ella permitió su barbilla caer sobre su hombro y observó el paisaje por un momento, hasta que recordó algo.

"Por cierto," su voz vino desde su hombro, sacándolo bruscamente de la vaga meditación en la que había caído, "Estoy un poco molesta contigo. Solo para que sepas."

Esto no sonaba prometedor. "¿En verdad?" preguntó con cautela. "¿A qué se debe?"

"No me viste esta mañana," dijo, dejándose asentar un poco más debajo de su espalda, lejos de él. Ella había olvidado su dolor en la más grande tristeza de la despedida, pero ahora que estaban de viaje de nuevo había vuelto y ella se estaba sintiendo bastante malhumorada por eso. Ella había pensado que solo era un subproducto de decir adiós, pero ahora que lo pensaba otra vez se sentía peor. Era difícil describir por qué sus sentimientos estaban tan terriblemente lastimados, pero tenía algo que ver con la confianza. Kagome pensó que si estuviese forzada a explicar ella lo describiría como similar al sentimiento que ella tendría si se despertara, a los quince años en el Sengoku Jidai, y encontrar que Inuyasha no estaba. Le dejaba desnuda y sola.

Reflexionando que seguramente él no merecía esto, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. "No era consciente de que se suponía que debía hacerlo," respondió.

Bueno. Ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, él nunca había firmado un contrato. ¡Maldición!

Kagome frunció el ceño, disparándose graciosamente sobre su siguiente queja. "Y puedes decirme si apesto," añadió, mirando por su hombro de nuevo, aunque ella no lo miró, en cambio optando por estudiar los árboles terriblemente interesantes que pasaban bajo sus pies.

Sesshoumaru esperó, con esperanza de que aclarara su afirmación, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

El lanzó. "No lo haces?" respondió finalmente. Sonaba inseguro.

"Bueno no apesto _ahora_," ella le dijo. "Pero gracias por la sugerencia de un baño. Fue apreciado."

Ella no sonaba muy apreciativa para _él_. "Pierde cuidado cuando tu olor sea ofensivo, te haré saber," él le informó. "La sugerencia fue simplemente para tu comodidad."

Hubo una pausa. "¿Mi comodidad?" ella le preguntó como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

El frunció el ceño. "No tengo el hábito de repetir lo que he dicho."

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Ah," ella dijo finalmente. "Gracias."

Sesshoumaru rechazó responderle, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza empezar a florecer detrás de sus ojos.

Suspiró. Había pensado que la entendía, aunque mirando hacia atrás, no estaba seguro de por qué pensaría cosa tan ridícula, pero entonces otra vez ella quizás, tal vez, estaría sintiéndose un poco estresada hoy. De todas maneras, no importaba, ya que él parecía haber dicho lo apropiado para distender la situación. Trató de enfocarse en la tarea pendiente.

"Y ¿Cuánto falta para alcanzarlos?" preguntó ligeramente, de repente.

Aprovechó la distracción y calculó en su cabeza por un momento antes de responder. "Nos detendremos por la noche, y alcanzaremos la aldea para mañana al anochecer."

"Ok," dijo, acomodándose contra él de nuevo, aunque él escuchó el trasfondo quebradizo en su voz. El se preguntó por qué querría ella hacerse tan infeliz.

El no preguntó. En cambio siguieron volando, hacia la parada final de su largo, extraño viaje, cada uno de ellos vagando en sus propios pensamientos silenciosos.

...o...

El sol estaba por ocultarse, y Kagome miraba ansiosamente al horizonte, buscando la aldea donde vivía Sango. Su estómago se estaba haciendo nudos solo – quemaba como si estuviese siendo lavado en ácido – y no había comido nada excepto unos pocos sorbidos de agua con miedo de que la fuese a volver a visitar luego.

Su acompañante había estado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo hoy, contestándole en gruñidos monosílabos excepto cuando le preguntó qué demonios le pasaba, lo cual él no respondió en absoluto. La molestaba infinitamente.

Por otra parte, ella había despertado esa mañana debajo de un árbol y él había estado sentado a su lado, apoyado contra el tronco, así que no se quejó mucho y lo dejó con sus pensamientos. El merecía un poco de paz y silencio después de estar más de un mes en su compañía, y ella estaba feliz de darle el espacio que necesitase ya que parecía ser lo único que podía hacer por él.

Sesshoumaru sintió las manos de ella convulsionar sobre sus hombros por milésima vez y apretó sus dientes. Su ansiedad – enrollándose en su nariz como filosas estalagmitas color tomate arrastrándose sobre su aroma normal – eso lo estaba poniendo a _él _ansioso, y su fachada feliz lo estaba poniendo terriblemente malhumorado. Incluso peor, era imposible de bloquearla fuera de su nariz, y por lo tanto de su mente; al menos cuando estaba nervioso, él tenía control sobre sí mismo para negarlo, pero no podía hacer nada respecto a ella.

El se preguntaba por qué había accedido a hacer esto de nuevo; por el momento, incluso el trabajo de papeleo parecía preferible a la aprensión infecciosa de ella.

Cuando él olfateó las llamas de cocina de una aldea más adelante Sesshoumaru se permitió gruñir de alivio. El sol se estaba hundiendo, y muy arriba las nubes se movían sin descanso por el cielo; él consideraba que estarían en el hogar de su acompañante al ocultarse el sol.

Kagome, por su parte, estaba sintiendo los primeros cosquilleos de miedo, y cuanto más descendía el sol en el cielo más quería morder algo. Su propia mano habría sido ideal, pero aún estaba lastimada, y morder a Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de discusión ya que él mordía de vuelta, así que ella se decidió por morder sin piedad su labio inferior, entrenando a su propia mente en la ligeramente desagradable tarea de arrancarse la piel agrietada. Frunció el ceño mientras caía en un patrón, rítmicamente pasando su labio por sus dientes.

"Llegaremos pronto."

Sorprendida fuera de su meditación Kagome se mordió un poco más fuerte.

"¡Ou!" dijo. Otra herida. "Maldición," dijo en voz alta, "como si no tuviese suficiente mal conmigo."

Escuchó a Sesshoumaru reírse por lo bajo con eso. Disparándole una mirada furiosa que no él no podía ver, malhumoradamente succionaba su labio dentro de su boca y esperaba a que se detuviera el sangrado.

Después de un momento lo dejo ir, y él podía sentirla equipar su valentía.

"¿Dónde está su casa?" finalmente preguntó.

Sesshoumaru no respondió por un momento, y ella estuvo al borde de preguntarle de nuevo cuando él hizo un sonido indeterminado en la parte trasera de su garganta. Ella no podía discernir el significado, pero lo olvidó cuando empezó a hablar.

"Su hogar está en la vivienda más septentrional," le dijo. "El lobo me informó que ella siguió siendo una taiji-ja por años, así que su hogar está orillado contra el bosque donde la mayoría de youkai viven."

"Ah," Kagome le dijo suavemente. "No pensé que continuaría haciendo eso."

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué no?" le preguntó él. "Sospecho que es una ocupación bastante lucrativa."

Los dedos de ella dieron un tirón de nuevo. "No lo sé," respondió. "Solo pensé que ella quizás no... querría continuar. Después de todo los youkai que ella conoció que fueron –"ella estuvo a punto de decir _que fueron buenos_, pero se dio cuenta al último segundo que era una cosa tonta de decir, "-que no fueron completamente malvados."

El pareció pensar por un momento.

"Hm," dijo. "Quizás."

"No pareces muy incómodo con la idea," le dijo Kagome, casi en forma desaprobadora.

"¿Preferirías que estuviese incómodo?"

"No, yo-"

"Los Taiji-ya no me asustan," dijo él.

"Lo sé," respondió rápidamente, preocupada de haberlo ofendido.

Ella encontró eso curioso. "¿Por qué no? Ella ha aniquilado muchos youkai," dijo Kagome.

El no respondió inmediatamente, así que ella miró fijo a la suntuosa seda de su kimono debajo de sus dedos, y muy ligeramente trazó sobre las costuras de su collar, esperando que él hablara, tratando de resolver la respuesta por sí misma.

Por un largo, silencioso momento, no dijo nada, y ella se dio cuenta de la razón una fracción de segundo antes de que él hablase.

"Si. Ella ha aniquilado muchos youkai," dijo distantemente, y no necesito escuchar el resto para saber lo que era.

_Y yo he aniquilado muchos humanos, _él le dijo con las palabras detrás de las palabras.

Era extraño recordar eso, pero era inclusive más extraña la comprensión que clareaba de que ya no parecía importar tanto. Quizás ese era el efecto secundario de sobrevivir a todos – la vida se volvía menos.

Ella esperaba que no.

"Ahí," dijo él, cortando una envoltura a través de su triste contemplación, y ella miró por encima del hombro de él para ver una aldea al borde del bosque bajo ellos.

Su corazón se apresuró, que aunque fuese de pánico o emoción ella no podía decir. Kagome sintió su estómago darse la vuelta, y de repente encontró que era difícil respirar.

"¿Vienes conmigo?" preguntó. De repente, parecía tan importante tenerlo ahí, tan importante ser capaz de ver su rostro sin cambios. Lo necesitaba para anclarse a tierra, asegurarle que ella era real.

El no la miró. "Si," dijo en voz baja.

Entonces ellos se hundieron lejos, pasando por encima de los picos de los árboles, y Kagome se tragó su corazón cuando tocaron el borde del bosque bajo el cielo que oscurecía.

...o...


	24. Capitulo veintitres

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo veintitrés**

"_Reunirse es una dulce pena_

_Porque algún día tendremos que separarnos – _

_Calma, no hagas ni un solo ruido,_

_Me vas a defraudar."_

**-Ben Harper**. "Cenizas _(Ashes)_"

...o...

Se estaba poniendo frío de nuevo. Kagome podía sentir la calidez de los días previos enlazarse con la ola de nieve y hielo; el frío viajaba sobre las nubes que brotaban en lo alto, bloqueando al sol que se ocultaba y a la luna que se elevaba, y el olor de los fuegos de cocina se envolvía en su nariz mientras el humo acre se levantaba y aplastaba contra el cielo gris hasta que se perdía. Sin duda había una demostración de fuegos artificiales celestiales sobre las nubes, pero aquí en la tierra solo había la creciente penumbra y el frío, oscuro susurro del bosque detrás de sus espaldas.

Sesshoumaru casi no hizo ruido mientras aterrizaba ligeramente en el césped roto y muerto, sus zapatos hundiendo los tallos color café con solo un murmuro, y Kagome notó este hecho vertiginosamente. Ella se rehusaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, en la armadura áspera topar su piel, en las manos de él soltando sus piernas, en la forma en que su cabello se deslizaba por sus dedos desnudos y contra su ropa. Se rehusó a mirar hacia arriba, para ver la casa frente ella, para observar el lugar por el que había viajado tanto para encontrar.

Si levantase los ojos y encontrase a Sango ahí, Kagome sabía que no tendría otra opción que correr, pero correr para apresurarse en reunirse con ella o para huir de ella, no podía decir.

Podía sentir su corazón dar fuertes latidos contra su pecho, rogando ser liberado, como si ya hubiese soportado suficiente y no pudiese resistir nada más, pero ella lo ignoró mientras se deslizaba lentamente de la espalda de Sesshoumaru para tocar el prado muerto.

Las hierbas se movieron bajo sus pies, crujiendo sus cuerpos unas sobre otras. Irreflexivamente, sin tratar en absoluto de distraerse de lo que estaba pasando, ella se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo tanto ruido y Sesshoumaru no. No tenía sentido que él fuese menos ruidoso que ella cuando claramente él pesaba mucho más.

_¿Estará feliz de verme, como lo estuvo Kouga?_

El pensamiento destelló por su mente como la luz del sol sobre una espada, e igual de filoso. Si se movía muy rápido, ella se cortaría.

Su sangre aún latía fuertemente por sus venas, y aún tenía que levantar sus ojos del césped muerto bajo sus zapatos hacia la casa de la taiji-ya, la hermana que había dejado atrás hace tanto tiempo sin siquiera decirle adiós.

_¿Estará enojada?_

La fascinaba, el entrecruzado de cada hoja aplastado por el peso de ella, el olor del invierno emanando de la fría tierra debajo, como si el mundo creara las estaciones con la calidez y frialdad de su corazón; era todo tan complejo, tan familiar, y aún así ella estaba en un lugar desconocido. Era una extraña que reconocía el mundo a su alrededor, aunque no lo hubiese visto antes.

Hace mucho tiempo, habían recorrido campos muertos juntas, evitando serpientes y lagartijas, estornudando por el polvo levantado por sus pies, riendo juntas por las cosas tontas, quejándose igual sobre las serias. Ella y Sango, las más queridas amigas, apegadas como hermanas, aunque probablemente no hubiesen sido amigas si se hubiesen conocido bajo otras circunstancias, en otros tiempos; el aire sombrío de Sango chocaba con su propia efervescencia, la tristeza tan pesada de la taiji-ya en equilibrio con la inocencia de la miko. Tan distintas, se llegaban la una a la otra por el velo de lágrimas que rodeaba la shikon no tama, en vez de algún campo compartido, y ahora estaban tan apartadas en la vida y en el tiempo que Kagome pensó poder sentir el mundo separarse, bostezando ampliamente entre ellas.

_¿Me recordará?_

Kagome cerró los ojos.

Sesshoumaru esperó, pero ella aún no se había movido de atrás de su espalda, y podía oler el miedo. Se volteó para mirar a la joven mujer con quien había viajado tanto tiempo, y casi se alejó de ella. Con el aliento dificultándosele por la sorpresa, recorrió su mirada sobre ella, asimilando su cabeza gacha, sus manos apretadas, sus piernas temblorosas, y parecía tan _absurdo_. Ella había enfrentado a un dragón, y ahora, _ahora_ estaba temblando de terror.

El frunció el ceño, los ojos estrechándosele mientras cavilaba. Ella había estado ansiosa, sí, pero ahora él podía escuchar su corazón retumbar y sus pulmones superficiales luchar para mantenerla en pie, conservándola firme en su pánico, como si estuviese esperando ser ejecutada. Estremeciéndose bajo la tensión de impulsos conflictivos, Kagome estaba al borde, tambaleándose entre la confrontación y la cobardía.

Balanceándose con ella, Sesshoumaru pensó sobre el mundo después de la decisión. ¿Huiría o se quedaría? Si hacía lo último, ¿encontraría paz? Y si hacía lo primero, ¿la culparía?

Ella se estremeció de nuevo, algo primitivo tensándose por su cuerpo antes de levantar su cabeza para mirarlo a él, ambos ojos abiertos aterrorizados y ansiosos, ambos odiando y necesitando, su espera casi tan grande como su pánico.

Estaban aquí. Su meta se asentaba a cien pies de distancia, y ella tiritaba de miedo.

"¿Estás lista?"

Cuando sus labios se movieron con la pregunta, Kagome saltó. Ella no había estado mirándolo realmente, pero había estado parado frente a ella, bloqueando la vista de la casa, así que ella había dirigido sus ojos al rostro de él aunque no lo miraba realmente. De todas formas, a veces estaba tan quieto que se desvanecía contra el telón de fondo de su mente, y eso probablemente era lo que él quería; ahora que la había sacudido fuera de su propia cabeza y le había recordado que existía ella encontró difícil responderle con la verdad, pero hubiera sido incluso más difícil mentir.

"No," susurró.

El no se movió, no la reconoció por un largo momento. Ella lo vio parpadear, como si estuviese pensando, y lo esperó emitir juicio.

"Entonces," él dijo finalmente, "quizás el único momento es ¿ahora?"

El sonido que escapó de ella fue más como un resuello que otra cosa parecida a su risa entre dientes normal o su risa a todo pulmón, pero era amargo, y dio en el clavo.

_¿Cómo es que, _ella pensó, _eres el único que lo sabe?_

Kagome tragó saliva. "Eso creo," le dijo, asintiendo con su cabeza en cortas, marcadas sacudidas, y él se volteó elegantemente para afrontar el descenso y elevación de la dormida pradera que se extendía ante la casa de Sango, la última de las cazadoras de la shikon no tama.

"Entonces procedamos," respondió, su voz baja y fuerte, mirando directamente al frente.

Ella estaba encontrando que era difícil obtener suficiente aire. "Sí," ella liberó, sintiéndose casi avergonzada. Había sido valiente tantas veces antes, pero esta era una de las cosas más duras que jamás había tenido que enfrentar.

Ella sabía que peor que el odiado enemigo era el amigo abandonado, y ese conocimiento pasaba sobre ella con alas ennegrecidas.

Sesshoumaru dio un paso adelante y ella lo siguió, dando pequeñas zancadas para adelantársele – esto era de _ella_, después de todo – pero a mitad de camino por la pequeña inclinación de la pradera el movimiento se volvió innecesario.

Hubo el sonido bronce claro de algo tintineante, algo familiar –

-_no, no, él está muerto, pensé que ya no estaba, no – _

_-_antes de que la pantalla shoji se deslizara, y que sobre el porche saliera una anciana mujer – encorvada aunque de paso fuerte – y en una mano marchita sostenía el shakujou de Miroku. Su largo cabello gris, atado bajo pero aún libre, se agitaba con el viento del frío que venía, y su rostro estaba delineado, no con su risa, como el rostro de Kouga había estado, pero con sus pensamientos sombríos, con la melancólica severidad que siempre había vivido detrás de sus ojos resplandecientes. Kagome pudo ver, bajo la capa de los años, la muchacha que siempre había tenido los ojos de una mujer mayor, incluso cuando era joven; ella pudo ver la muchacha que había muerto tantas veces.

Ella pensó que quizás no la reconocería, pero incluso sin el báculo sagrado de su esposo, Kagome habría reconocido a Sango en cualquier lugar.

No hubo ruido, nada entre ellas. Kagome solo estuvo débilmente consciente de la presencia intensa de Sesshoumaru un simple paso detrás de ella; todo parecía haberse desvanecido. Su mandíbula se movió y sus labios se separaron, pero su lengua era de arena, enterrando sus palabras, y ella no sabía lo que debía decir de todas formas. Segura de que se veía tan ridícula como un pez moribundo, Kagome tragó saliva, forzó sus pulmones a seguir trabajando, y esperó el rostro de Sango iluminarse al reconocerla, retirarse de enojo, o colapsar en lágrimas.

Era interminable.

Entonces Sango abrió la boca.

"Puedo sentirte ahí afuera," dijo, voz grave en su garganta, pero aún poderosa y clara, mientras hablaba a través de la pradera hacia ellos.

_¿Qué?_

Kagome vaciló, confundida.

"¿Qué?" dijo, o habría dicho si hubiese encontrado su voz. Sus parpados batían bajo la repentina y casquivana perplejidad.

El rostro de Sango se tensionó. "Sé que estás ahí," dijo. "No puedes esconderte de mí. He pasado toda mi vida cazándolos."

El mundo se inundó sobre Kagome y se barrió bajo ella.

Entonces Sango colocó el báculo de Miroku frente a ella, lo golpeó contra el porche antes de moverse hacia adelante con solo ligeros pasos entrecortados, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que su amiga no podía verla, solo podía sentir la presencia del lord youkai de pie a solo un paso de ella.

En algún lugar en los secretos años entre entonces y ahora, fuera por veneno de youkai o edad avanzada, por enfermedad o algo más, Sango había perdido la vista.

Kagome sintió su aliento dejar su cuerpo; estaba escurrida hasta dejarla seca. Pensó que el viento podría barrer a través de ella y llevarla lejos si su corazón no hubiese sido tan pesado.

Sango, ajena, alcanzó el borde del porche y aclaró su garganta. "Puedo percibir que eres poderoso, así que serás capaz de entenderme. Acabo de cenar, y no quiero tener que pelear contigo con el estómago lleno. Mi familia puede reunirse contigo en batalla, pero aún están disfrutando de su comida así que no quiero molestarlos." Ella recogió sus hombros, y la imagen hizo tanto eco a la Sango de entonces que Kagome se estremeció bajo la ola de recuerdos.

"Así que deja ésta aldea en paz, y te irás con vida," Sango terminó.

En el viento que se elevaba y la luz que se debilitaba, los anillos del shakujou se lanzaban unos contra otros, sus estruendosas voces tropezando por la pradera como advirtiendo al mundo durmiente de las cosas por venir.

_Miroku_, pensó Kagome.

_Ella estaba sentada al lado del pozo. Ni siquiera lo escuchó hasta que estuvo unos pocos pies lejos de ella y los anillos de su báculo la sorprendieron de vuelta al mundo otra vez. Mirándolo con calientes y secos ojos, Kagome se sintió agradecida de que no haya estado llorando, porque no quería esconderse de nuevo._

_El la miró antes de acomodarse al borde del pozo, su báculo sosteniéndose contra su hombro._

"_Kagome-sama," dijo, la máscara tonta cayéndose para revelar al sabio hombre bajo ella, "se irá pronto." Sus ojos, maravillosos y opacos, le decían al mundo nada acerca de sus pensamientos, y cuando él volvía esos ojos sobre los suyos ella se sentía segura pero fría; cuidada, pero lejana. Él siempre sabía, como si, pudiese ver siempre la verdad debajo. Esa era la única cosa que nunca cambiaba._

_Incapaz de hablar, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Por años Miroku había despertado cada mañana y mirado a la muerte directo a la cara; no había nada que ella pudiese decir que se comparase con eso. Kagome casi se sintió avergonzada por la extraña agonía que la plagaba – solo tenía un corazón roto, y nadie moría de eso – pero ella le prestó su atención, esperando que el monje le pudiese decir como continuar, como superarlo, como vivir después de sentir como si hubiese muerto._

_Miroku apartó la mirada de ella y miró a través del campo, hacia Goshinboku, y su báculo repiqueteó y cantó de nuevo con sus movimientos y la brisa ligera. Por un largo momento él no dijo nada, y ella estuvo a punto de levantarse y regresar a la aldea con enojo cuando él se movió y abrió su boca._

"_Kagome."_

_Ella se congeló, pero no respondió. Dolía demasiado._

_Luego el monje se movió de nuevo y ella lo observó, a sus ojos brillantes que habían contemplado fijo tantas veces hacia el vacío, y aunque estaba mirando hacia el vacío por sí misma. Ella pensó verlo mirarla de vuelta._

_No había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no importaba porque Miroku suspiró de nuevo._

"_Las cosas vienen y van," dijo suavemente, "pero usted está aquí hoy. Es importante saber cuándo está, Kagome-sama. No lo olvide."_

_Ella parpadeó, confundida, mientras él se levantaba, se estiraba, y luego caminaba por la hierba, como si hubiese completado una gran tarea, impartido una sabiduría infinita; si tan solo pudiese abrir a la fuerza sus palabras, ella sería iluminada y no sentiría dolor nunca más._

_El ya se había ido cuando empezó a llorar. "¿Eso es todo?" ella exigió al hombre que ya no estaba ahí. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"_

_No lo volvió a ver. Temprano a la mañana siguiente ella saltó por el pozo, para nunca más regresar a ellos._

Si hubiese sabido – _realmente _sabido – que esas serían las últimas palabras que él le diría, ella hubiese corrido hacia él y le hubiese besado su mano curada con gratitud.

Y ahora ella recordaba que la última cosa que Sango le dijo fue, "Duerme un poco, Kagome-chan. Se pondrá mejor."

_Se pondrá mejor._

Kagome deseó no haber venido, no haber borrado su último recuerdo dulce de Sango con este nuevo, con ésta mujer, anciana y ciega, con ésta nueva voz fría, dominante y segura.

Deseó poder volver y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru observó mientras la anciana mujer levantaba el báculo y lo apuntaba directamente hacia él, sus ciegos ojos mirándolo con una ferocidad que recordó de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"No te lo diré de nuevo, youkai," dijo. "Vete de ésta aldea."

Solo a un paso de distancia, él escuchó el grito ahogado de Kagome, podía oler el arrepentimiento y la desesperación que la asfixiaba, lo sintió un poco por sí mismo.

Entonces ella lanzó un sollozo silencioso, y Sesshoumaru pensó que podía escucharla gritar.

Abandonada, sin sentido. Había perdido todo sentimiento en sus manos, en sus piernas, en sus labios, no podía discernir si estaba respirando o no, y un gran destello de plateado pánico, bordeado de amarga desesperación, se disparó por su cerebro.

Kagome giró y huyó, rompiendo por el bosque y buscando la oscuridad que le ofrecía.

Solo dejó el olor de su profunda pena detrás. Sesshoumaru pausó por unos pocos momentos más, hasta que la anciana taiji-ya empezó a golpear con fuerza el extremo del shakujou contra el porche de madera.

"¡Youkai!" ella gritó, la voz quebrándose bajo el peso de los años, un claro llamado a su clan. _"¡Youkai!"_

Desde el interior de la casa el lord youkai pudo escuchar una ráfaga de actividad, el choque de metal contra metal acompañado por el resbaladizo sonido de armas siendo retiradas de sus perchas, y reflexionó que probablemente era hora de irse. No necesitaba pelear, y no deseaba la muerte de la única acompañante de Kagome que quedaba.

Sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, Sesshoumaru saltó hacia los aires y brincó ligeramente sobre los árboles, siguiendo a la joven mientras corría bajo él, su tristeza filtrándose por la moche a su alrededor. No tropezaba, solo corría, buscando el lugar donde pudiese rebobinar los lazos del tiempo, borrar su insensatez, dejar sus arrepentimientos atrás. El se preguntaba que tanto tendría ella que correr para encontrar ese lugar. Y si lo encontraba, él se preguntó si lo dejaría seguirla.

...o...

Kagome sabía que él estaba esperando, que no bajaría de los árboles hasta que ella se detuviese, así que cuando al fin alcanzó un claro amplio, se colapsó, exhausta y sofocada, sobre el suelo y trató de recuperarse antes que él descendiera del cielo. En su huída había perdido las pieles que los lobos le habían regalado, pero su arco y aljaba se quedaron y ella se los quitó, jadeando, y los recostó a su lado en el suelo.

Menos mal recobró el aliento rápidamente y, sin querer ya enfrentar al mundo a su alrededor, levantó sus rodillas hacia su pecho, reposó sus brazos cruzados contra ellas, y dejó su cabeza caer hacia adelante para dejar fuera las cosas que odiaba, lo cual era casi todo en este momento. Kagome cerró los ojos.

Dentro de un minuto ella escuchó los suaves talones de él sobre el suelo, y quería gritar, aunque no sabía si quería gritar de rabia consigo misma por ser tan infantil, gritar de dolor, o gritar solo para aliviar la tensión. Sin embargo, ella sospechaba que Sesshoumaru no lo apreciaría, así que a cambio se conformó con hablar.

"Quiero estar sola," le dijo a nadie en particular, la voz solo ligeramente apagada.

Hubo una pausa. "Está bien," él respondió.

Ella escuchó los pies de él moverse, pero en vez de retirarse él continuó hasta que estuvo a su lado.

Kagome aclaró su garganta. "Eso significa que quiero que te vayas," ella aclaró.

"Lo sé."

Hubo un susurro de ropa mientras se sentaba a su lado, y la seda murmuraba sobre seda mientras cruzaba los brazos y apoyaba su espalda.

Si él estaba aquí, ella no podía llorar, y necesitaba llorar aunque estaba harta de hacerlo. Ella había derramado lágrimas tan seguido este mes pasado, y estaba exhausta porque nunca se acababa. Siempre había más lágrimas para llorar.

"Por favor," ella le dijo, la voz temblando con emoción reprimida, "por favor vete."

Él ni siquiera le respondió, solo se sentó perfectamente quieto. Si ella estaba en silencio, pensó que podía escucharlo respirar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien la seguía cuando huía que se había olvidado la frustrante dulzura que era necesitar tener ambas presencia y ausencia, desear tanto la compañía como la soledad.

El estaba tan callado. Sus largas mangas ondeaban suavemente en el viento que se elevaba.

Kagome daba tirones de movimientos reprimidos. Quería lanzarse a los brazos de él y sollozar. Quería que él la reconfortara. Quería que él corriera sus dedos con garras por su cabello, quería que él no dijera nada, quería que la sostuviera en el círculo seguro de sus brazos hasta que el mundo y todas sus descuidadas crueldades se retiraran. Ella quería, tanto, ser protegida de nuevo. No, no _ser _protegida, _sentirse _protegida.

Quería tantas cosas. Ella sabía que nunca tendría la mayoría de ellas.

Si él fuese más como su padre o su hermano, si ella fuese más valiente, quizás hubiese encontrado consuelo. Pero él no era como ellos, y estaba demasiado asustada para intentarlo. En esta cosa en particular, ella siempre tuvo miedo de intentar, y quizás era por eso que estaba sola.

Se sintió estúpida. Su pecho le dolía.

Sesshoumaru aún estaba sentado a su lado, arruinando su aislamiento, y él parecía no ir a ningún lado.

Bueno, Kagome decidió, si iba a quedarse, él iba a tener que hacer algo útil. Irracionalmente, quería ser castigada por su idiotez, y si aún estaba aquí él muy condenadamente bien podía reprenderla por ser tan estúpida, por las insoportables debilidades que la socavaban una y otra vez.

"Crees que soy tonta, ¿verdad?" ella lo desafió, sin molestarse en levantar su cabeza. _Yo sé que lo soy. Escuchemos lo que realmente sientes._

No hubo respuesta al principio; él estuvo callado, de vuelta a su antiguo estoico ser, inescrutable y silencioso, y Kagome especuló que si él fuera misericordioso, no diría nada por el resto del tiempo en que estuviesen juntos. Probablemente eso era demasiado de esperar.

Finalmente hubo el sonido del respiro antes de las palabras.

"No," dijo, en voz muy baja.

Momentáneamente atónita, ella resopló húmedamente como respuesta. "Mentiroso," sorbió la nariz. Por alguna razón, lo imaginó sonriendo.

"Bueno, quizás eres insensata a veces," él arregló, "pero no, creo, por eso."

En su pecho el vacío se removió, y Kagome encontró que no podía pensar en nada más que decir. Aunque, eso estaba bien. Incluso si ella tenía las palabras, sería incapaz de hablar.

Estaba tan pesada, tan... parecía hundirse dentro del mundo, y el mundo parecía rodar hacia ella. El pensó que podría resbalar y caer dentro del cráter con ella. Alejando su mente a la fuerza, Sesshoumaru observó como la luna brevemente resbalaba por detrás de una nube para bañar el claro en luz plateada, y se preguntó por qué él se sentía tan triste. Kagome, por supuesto, removía algo suave y melancólico en él, pero había algo más, un abatimiento completamente aparte de la tristeza de ella. Era tan extraño, porque él no podía pensar en una razón para ello, excepto, quizás, ahora que sus deberes habían sido completados él pronto tendría que dejarla y regresar a la casa que él ya no menospreciaba. Pronto tendría que encontrar algo que no sea la rabia o el odio para propulsarlo por sus interminables días. No se había ido por mucho, pero cuando pensaba en su hogar, él sabía que regresaría como un extraño; aunque solo se había ido por dos meses, parecía que había salido de casa hace años. Y quizás esa era la verdad.

Tan extraño. Parecía haber tan poco para hacer, tan poco para valorar, así que, quizás, él se sentía triste porque no había razón para sentir algo en absoluto.

A su lado, Kagome se movió, una desesperación sin rumbo rodando de ella en olas, y él recordó lo que se sintió el estar de pie bajo la luna esa noche que tomó de vuelta las cosas que había perdido pero que no necesitaba. Recordó que se sintió al encontrarse vacío cuando él había esperado que estuviese lleno.

Kagome tragó saliva. Iba a llorar si no hablaba, así que dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza. El pensamiento que había estado rodando por su mente por semanas ahora, pequeño y diminuto y tan, tan fuerte.

"No puedo ir a casa de nuevo, ¿cierto?" ella preguntó, y el temblor en su labio inferior parecía haberse movido hacia dentro de su pecho. Solo después de que habló sí que cayó en cuenta que la pregunta estaba poco clara, pero, pensó, si alguien sabía de lo que hablaba, era él.

Sesshoumaru estuvo en silencio por un largo momento antes de moverse a su lado. "Eso," dijo, "requeriría saber dónde estaba el hogar para empezar."

Ella se ahogó en la aguada risa que hizo hipo en su pecho. "Y ¿cómo averiguaría eso?" ella quería saber, su voz temblando, resonando con su tembloroso corazón.

Por los extraños espacios del tiempo, Kagome se sintió flotar, a la deriva, ya que el hogar nunca estaba donde ella miraba, y si alguna vez lo encontró en absoluto entonces nunca estaba en el mismo lugar dos veces.

El no respondió. Ella sabía que él había aprendido su lección; pensó haberla aprendido también, pero no había sabido verdaderamente lo que significaba hasta esta noche. Ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente dulce, lo suficientemente especial para ser eximida de esto; ella siempre había esperado ser la excepción de la regla, y era amargo confirmar lo que había sospechado desde el principio – ella no era inmune. Sin importar que tan alegre y dulce y buena y amable fuese, sin importar lo mucho que luchase, no podía escapar nunca.

Para todos, incluyéndola, los lazos de amor apretaban lo suficiente para hacer sangrar.

El silencio de él continuó y finalmente Kagome levantó su cabeza de la cuna de sus brazos para verlo mientras él miraba arriba en el cielo. Lo encontró bañado en luz de luna, resplandeciendo tan brillantemente que casi tuvo que cubrirse los ojos de la luz que derramaba.

Luminoso, incandescente, su rostro resplandecía tan _radiante_...

Gracioso cómo ella solo encontraba sombras ahí.

La luna pasó detrás de otra nube y estuvieron juntos en la fría oscuridad de nuevo.

El la miró, aunque ella ya no podía verlo en la penumbra, y encontró su rostro angustiado y triste, solo podía ver una adorable y joven fantasma suicida, por un instante pensó que quizás ella no era real. El intentó alcanzar.

Kagome esperó que dijera algo, pero en cambio sintió los dedos de él sobre los suyos, y para su sorpresa él detuvo el titubeo de sus dedos contra sus nuevas cicatrices. Ella parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño; ni siquiera había estado consciente de los inquietos movimientos.

"¿Qué es tan fascinante?" le preguntó en voz baja, halando sus manos hacia él y corriendo una garra sobre la parte trasera de sus dedos como si pudiese leer la respuesta en la textura de su piel.

Casi lanzando un chillido por su audacia, Kagome se retorció, fuera de equilibrio, e intentó evitar caerse contra él. Se sentía extraña, un poco sin aliento bajo su escrutinio, y ella podía oír la áspera e hilada tela de su hakama rozar sobre la fina seda que él vestía.

Sonrojándose por su proximidad tiraba inútilmente del apretón de él mientras trataba de recuperar sus manos. "Nada," le dijo, preocupada. "Nada es fascinante sobre ellos."

"Mm," respondió Sesshoumaru. Sus manos eran pequeñas en las suyas; se sentía tan frágil debajo de sus orgullosas cicatrices de batalla. "¿Por qué intentas ocultarlas?"

Sus movimientos se detuvieron, y se sintió ligeramente mareada, perdida en la oscuridad con solo la voz de él para decirle lo que estaba pensando, con solo sus matices para hablarle acerca de lo que realmente quería decir. Kagome tragó saliva. "¿Eso hago?" preguntó. "No lo sabía."

"Mm," él dijo de nuevo. "No deberías."

Kagome haló contra su presión una vez más y él la soltó, observando cómo caía alejada de él al césped, sosteniéndose torpemente. La escuchó tomar un aliento estremecido mientras reajustaba su posición, y él pensó que le preguntaría por qué.

No lo hizo.

"Ok," murmuró a cambio. "No lo haré."

El no pudo pensar en algo para decir.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo momento, la brisa helada fluyendo entre los dos. Después de casi un cuarto de hora él solo estaba especulando que se habría quedado dormida donde estaba sentada cuando ella levantó su cabeza otra vez.

"¿Sesshoumaru?"

"... ¿sí?"

Los árboles susurraban en el viento, sus ramas desnudas chocándose entre ellas.

"¿_Vale _la pena?"

El silencio se extendió, se desenrolló tan gentilmente que ella casi no lo sintió pasar; pudo sentir la mirada de él descansar sobre ella, aunque no pudiese verlo.

Lo escuchó reír apaciblemente.

"... a veces."

Kagome le sonrió en la oscuridad.

...o...

"Esperas que crea," dijo Sesshoumaru, claramente incapaz de comprender lo que ella le decía, "que ¿solo _renuncian _a su poder después de una determinada cantidad de tiempo?"

Kagome suspiró. Explicar el sistema democrático y parlamentario del siglo veinte a un lord youkai de la era feudal era más complicado de lo que pensaba que sería. "Si, lo hacen. Esa es la clave para un gobierno representativo, después de todo – la necesidad de representación sigue cambiando, así que los líderes tienen que cambiar, o debe dársele oportunidad al pueblo para cambiar de líderes. Hay cierto control para que nadie pueda tener todo el poder."

Él sesgó una mirada de sospecha hacia ella por la esquina de su ojo, y estuvo agradecida de estar en su espalda en vez de estar frente a él donde podría voltear la fuerza entera de esa mirada fulminante sobre ella. "¿Qué clase de control?" le preguntó.

"Como..." Kagome intentó recordar sus clases de antropología. "Como el hecho de que nadie más permitiría que una sola persona obtenga demasiado poder, porque entonces eso significaría menos poder para ser repartido."

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

"Así que," dijo finalmente, "¿esperas que crea que solo _renuncian _a su poder después de una determinada cantidad de tiempo?"

Kagome empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

El sol ya casi se había ocultado, y se aproximaban a Edo; mientras más se acercaban, más nerviosa se ponía. Kagome había estado sorprendida de hallar que estarían en el pozo come-huesos al anochecer, pero ya habían estado viajando por largo rato. Cuando lo formó en su cabeza, descubrió que habían dado una amplia vuelta alrededor de la porción superior del Japón, terminando en la aldea de Sango, la cual estaba un poco hacia el sur-este de Edo.

Ella había despertado esa mañana bajo un árbol al que no recordaba haberse arrastrado la noche anterior; pensó que se había quedado dormida sentada sobre una ladera.

Ejercitando su cuello por el calambre, lentamente fue cayendo en cuenta que estaba al borde del claro cuando la noche anterior había estado en el centro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras lanzaba una mirada a Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba de pie un poco alejado y mirando fijo a la nada. No se volteó para mirarla de vuelta, aunque ella pensó que tenía un distintivo aire entretenido, sin duda causado por la confusión de ella.

"¿Me moviste?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Él le lanzó una mirada desde su hombro. "No," dijo, como si fuese obvio. "Eventualmente decidiste trasladarte por tu cuenta, aunque hay que reconocer que solo lo lograste después de un poco de estímulo."

"Ah, gracias." _Creo._

Ella observó como una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente agració sus labios. "Miko," dijo él especulativamente, "me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ayuda sustancial. Si te vas a quedar dormida en el campo, al menos haz un intento por dormitar. Después de todo," dijo, de forma ligeramente teatral, "no hay manera de decir qué podría suceder si estuvieses tan profundamente dormida que no te despiertes cuando coloco una mano sobre ti."

Su elección de palabras la golpeó fuerte. "Espera, ¿qué? Cuando coloques ¿una mano sobre mi?" ella exigió mientras él se volteaba y tomaba unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, los brazos doblados dentro de sus mangas y pareciendo insufriblemente satisfecho consigo mismo. "Eso no suena a despertarme lo suficiente para moverme. ¡Eso suena muy sospechoso!"

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada, e incluso si los músculos de su rostro no se habían movido más de una fracción de pulgada, ella fue dejada con la distintiva impresión de que estaba exasperado con ella.

Kagome no estaba entretenida. _Este mundo _no _debería hacerme esto cuando una taza de café está a varios siglos de distancia. _"¿Qué me hiciste?"

"Nada," respondió.

Él sonrió mientras ella se relajaba. "Pero si lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubieras sabido."

Kagome soltó un chillido.

"Pero no lo hice."

Escenas retrospectivas de fiestas cuando estaba en la universidad le llevaron a su mente un número de cosas que uno podría hacerle a una persona dormida, y Kagome deseó tener un espejo para poder tachar '_escribir poemas obscenos involucrando calamares en la frente" – _o algo por el estilo – de la lista.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de alcanzar una solución.

"Voy a pretender que no tuvimos esa conversación," ella anunció mientras trepaba a sus pies y los empezaba a estirar. "¿Por qué estás de humor tan retozón esta mañana?" ella exigió saber mientras extendía sus brazos sobre su cabeza, halando los músculos en su espalda desenredando los nudos que se habían asentado.

"¿Retozón?" él sonó ofendido.

"_Sí, _retozón," ella le disparó de vuelta, doblándose para estirar sus ligamentos. "No que me importe. Usualmente eres tan _solemne_, como si alguien hubiese atropellado a tu perro."

Después de un momento en el que no hubo respuesta, lo regresó a ver para notar si había mordido la carnada, pero se veía extrañamente lejano, como si estuviese mirando algún lugar que solo él podía distinguir.

Sesshoumaru rodó la voz de ella sobre su cabeza, dejándola hacer eco contra sus recuerdos, y encontró que resonaba.

"_No seas tan solemne."_

¿Quién lo había dicho? Casi no podía recordar.

Kagome frunció el cejo. No era costumbre de él ignorar sus pinchazos, mientras ella se dejaba ampliamente abierta a un comentario cortante. Puso un pie sobre el árbol junto a ella y empezó a estirar sus piernas mientras aclaraba su garganta – un poco ruidosamente – y recapturó su atención. "Tú," le dijo ella, haciendo sonar su voz tan clara como fuese posible, "no has sido tan insufrible como ahora desde que regresábamos de las montañas."

Eso lo agarró. "_¿Insufrible?"_

"Un poco, solo un poco," ella le dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Usualmente solo eres irritante."

"_¿Irritante?"_

"Ah, ya deja de hacer eso," dijo Kagome.

Sesshoumaru dio un respiro lleno de orgullo herido. "No borres mis afectuosos recuerdos sobre ti actuando infantilmente en tu último día aquí."

_¿Qué? _Ella pensó antes de que el impacto del resto de su afirmación la golpeara, hundiéndose en su estómago como una tonelada de ladrillos helados. "¿Último día?"

La sutil caída de las cejas de él fijó su rostro en una expresión ilegible, aunque Kagome pensó que pudo haberse visto vagamente melancólico. Pero solo vagamente. "Llegaremos a nuestro destino final al ocultarse el sol," él le informó antes de voltearse de nuevo, mirando por el soleado césped.

Kagome no estaba segura de qué decir respecto a eso. Solo aguaba las cosas. "Ah."

Sorprendida por su consternación, ella frunció el ceño, pensativa. Ella había querido terminar con esto, ¿no es así? Para cortar las cuerdas de las cosas que la aplastaban?

Claro que eso quería.

Aún, si lo que él decía era cierto, este sería su último día juntos, y el pensamiento pellizcaba su corazón.

"¿Estás lista?" le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos melancólicos.

_No realmente, _pensó, pero externamente ella asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo."

"Entonces vámonos."

Así que ella hubo colgado su arco y aljaba de flechas – ambos bastante bien conservados – sobre sus hombros antes de trepar por la espalda de él y saltaron hacia los árboles.

Ella se había preocupado de que por su encuentro con Sango estaría demasiado triste para apreciar su último día, o por lo menos pensó que las cosas se pondrían raras entre ellos dos por el repentino corto tiempo que tenían y la extraña conversación que habían compartido la noche anterior. En vez de eso Sesshoumaru había desviado esas cavilaciones melancólicas atajándolas con preguntas acerca de su hogar.

Él había tratado de esconder su curiosidad detrás de un tono aburrido pero solo lo logró marginalmente; cualquiera que hacía tantas preguntas tan irritantemente complejas no solo tenía un interés pasajero. En un principio había estado satisfecha y feliz de contarle acerca de su tiempo, pero para el final de la tarde estaba tan harta de hablar de la era moderna que estaba considerando seriamente lanzarlo a él por el pozo y quedarse en el pasado a cambio.

Kagome continuó dejando su cabeza levantarse y caer sobre su hombro, como para sacar el fastidio a golpes. Inuyasha _nunca _había sido tanta molestia, ella reflexionó, aunque, si tuviese que ser sincera, eso era probablemente porque Inuyasha no había sido tan... _astuto _como su hermano. Ella no podía explicar si esto era algo bueno o malo.

Sesshoumaru esperó que dejara de abusar de él y disfrutó de una sonrisa privada. No solo que éstas lecciones eran interesantes, eran entretenidas también. Por una mano, él no había querido irritarla, pero por la otra, él encontraba su divertida exasperación una bonificación inesperada y bienvenida.

Después de un momento ella levantó su cabeza y se subió un poco más sobre su hombro. "¿Por qué el repentino interés?" ella exigió. "No mostraste curiosidad por mi todo el tiempo que me seguiste a todas partes, entonces ¿por qué me preguntas ahora?"

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja malhumorada con la frase 'me seguiste a todas partes,' pero decidió, por amor a una vida tranquila, ignorarla. "No lo había pensado sino hasta ahora," él le respondió sinceramente. Vestida como estaba en la cálida, tradicional ropa de una miko en vez de esa bastante ridícula cosa color verde y blanca que él recordaba de hace décadas, era sorprendentemente fácil recordar sus orígenes extraños.

"Ah," dijo. "¿Por qué no?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Ya no pareces tan terriblemente extraña," él le dijo.

Kagome se preguntaba si debía tomar eso como un cumplido o no. "Gracias," le dijo dudando.

El aún sonreía, solo un momento después, Edo apareció a la vista.

Con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose, él asintió con la cabeza hacia la aldea. "Ahí," dijo.

Kagome siguió su movimiento. "Ah," respondió, y estuvo orgullosa de ser capaz de mantener la decepción alejada de su voz.

Sesshoumaru no comentó, solo saltaba desde los árboles y planeaba sobre las cabañas de aldea de acuerdo a las direcciones que ella le mascullaba – ignorando el interés vocal que los habitantes parecían tener en ellos dos – hasta que llegaron al templo recién construido y él tocó ligeramente el patio. Los comentarios que habían causado aún eran audibles.

Kagome se deslizó por la espalda de él – _una última vez, pensó –_ y arregló su cabello.

"Solo un minuto," dijo ella. "Debo ir a devolverle el arco a Kagura."

Él levantó una ceja.

"Er," dijo Kagome, "la miko residente. No la otra."

Sesshoumaru no dijo palabra mientras ella se volteaba y trotaba a la cabaña en la que se había quedado la primera noche. Cuando alcanzó la puerta ella golpeó fuertemente en el marco.

"¿Hola?" llamó. "¿Estás en casa?"

Cuando se hizo aparente que no recibiría respuesta; ella frunció el cejo y metió su cabeza dentro de la cabaña.

Kagura no estaba ahí.

Suspirando y sintiéndose un poco arrepentida de no poder ver a la desventurada joven, Kagome se mordió el labio y descolgó el arco y la aljaba de su espalda, colocándolos cuidadosamente en el piso cerca de la entrada. Ella se estiró antes de mirar fijo a las armas prestadas que le habían salvado la vida más de una vez, y pensó que las extrañaría, también.

Ella lanzó un último vistazo a la acogedora cabaña. "Espero mejores en arquería," le dijo en voz baja a la miko que no estaba ahí antes de mirar por última vez a su arco y salir de la cabaña. El batido que dio la puerta tras ella sonaba como el susurro de páginas.

Sesshoumaru aún esperaba donde lo había dejado, mirando fijo a la luz que se desvanecía del sol en el oeste. Se preguntaba si él tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa.

Él se volteó para mirarla mientras se acercaba y aclaraba su garganta.

"El pozo está por aquí," dijo ella. Su voz salió áspera y temblorosa; sus mejillas encendidas por vergüenza mientras caminaban hacia la casa del pozo.

Cuando alcanzó las puertas, Kagome las deslizó para abrirlas y dio un paso dentro. Era casi familiar para ella, pero no tanto, como casi todo con lo que se encontraba ahora que ya se había acostumbrado. Lentamente, descendió por las escaleras, y después de un momento ella lo escuchó seguirla.

Kagome se detuvo y cuando alcanzó el borde, mirando hacia abajo dentro de la oscura profundidad que ella conocía tan íntimamente antes de voltearse y encontrar los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru. Parecían brillar en la penumbra aunque ella sabía que solo reflejaban la luz del sol poniente sobre ellos.

_Este es el adiós para nosotros, _ella pensó, y solo estuvo medio-sorprendida cuando se movió nerviosamente con el impulso de abrazarlo en despedida.

_Ha habido tanto... hemos... soy... él es..._

El extraño deseo de decirle adiós como le diría adiós a cualquier - _¿Qué es él? _– querido acompañante la golpeó de nuevo, pero a él no le gustaría eso.

_Pero ésta quizás sea la última vez que lo vea, _pensó. _La última vez. ¿Qué será lo que desearé haber hecho si no puedo estar más con él?_

Sesshoumaru la miraba y la observaba pensar, preguntándose qué diría ella. Él no tenía el hábito de despedirse – él iba y venía cuando quería – pero, solo ésta vez, encontró que le agradaba quedarse.

"Um."

Ella estaba jugueteando con sus mangas otra vez, deshilachando los puños con diminutos y nerviosos movimientos; parecía estar al borde de hablar.

Sesshoumaru esperó.

_Ésta es la cosa más humillante que he tenido que hacer desde que tuve que preguntarle sobre su vida sexual, y no tengo idea por qué, _pensó Kagome. Podía sentir su rostro quemar de timidez mientras la observaba, y ella sintió la tensión enroscarse, enroscarse con fuerza –

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" ella soltó de repente. El fuego en sus mejillas se encendió intensificándose un poco. No se atrevió a mirarlo por un momento, pero su silencio creció rápidamente para ser demasiado. Se forzó a encontrar sus ojos.

Él se veía atónito.

"¿Por qué?" él le dijo, perplejo.

Kagome frunció el cejo, el fastidio reemplazando la timidez.

De verdad. Él podía ser tan _denso_.

"Ah, ya _cállate,_" ella espetó antes de abalanzarse hacia él y atraparlo en sus brazos.

Y algo curioso sucedió entonces; él no la empujó para alejarla. Ni siquiera se mantuvo de pie estoicamente para soportar su débil, impulso humano con su mala gracia usual.

En cambio, para su completo shock, los brazos de él cayeron rodeándola, una mano deslizándose alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla firmemente, y la otra tejiéndose entre sus cabellos.

Sintió el cuerpo de él encorvarse mientras se doblaba hacia ella, hasta que su boca estaba tan cerca de su garganta que parecía que un fuerte latido de su corazón sería suficiente para llevar sus labios a su piel.

Distantemente, Kagome reflexionó que quizás debió cometer un error táctico, pero entonces ella sintió sus dedos esparcirse sobre ella, alisarse contra sus costillas, y una incierta, dolorosa calidez despertaba donde tocaban.

Repentinamente, le fue difícil respirar.

_Mierda, _Kagome decidió distantemente, amordazada. Temblando muy ligeramente, ella lo sostuvo cerca e intentó no pensar.

Luego, Sesshoumaru recordaría el interminable momento antes de que ella cayera sobre él en un abrazo intenso. Le pareció a él que ella se movía lentamente, como si estuviesen bajo la superficie del mar; en cualquier punto el pudo haber detenido su avance, pudo haber prevenido sus manos de alcanzarlo. Cualquier punto en absoluto.

Él no había tocado a nadie con ninguna clase de afecto desde que Rin murió.

Entonces ella estaba rodeando sus brazos por su cuello, y Sesshoumaru fue golpeado por una alarmante ola de vértigo. No dispuesto a alejarla de un empujón, él sintió sus brazos rodearla, como si fuere perfectamente natural, como si la hubiese abrazado todos los días desde que se conocieron.

Esto no era algo que él debió permitir; él se resistía contra tales gestos, había soltado las trampas del afecto hace mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru no le temía a nada, pero si, _si _hubiese que temerle a algo, eran las memorias que removerían tal acción, los recuerdos de la única criatura mortal que nunca se encogió de terror ante él.

Él había esperado enteramente morir sin conocer esto de nuevo. Habría estado contento de nunca atraer otra hacia él.

Cuando ella se había disparado hacia él había esperado que algo oscuro y desesperado se despertara, y aún así aquí estaba él – brazo envolviendo su cintura, dedos en su cabello, el rostro en su garganta – esperando aún que la profunda pena lo ahogara y robar la calidez que ella había traído.

Falló en suceder.

Ella estaba temblando incluso si estaba cálida en su abrazo, y algo en él, se removió, despertó, _anheló_.

Sus labios estaban a un cabello de su piel. Ella olía hermoso.

Cerró los ojos.

Entonces ella aflojaba su presión, deslizándose hacia abajo mientras lo soltaba y daba un paso atrás. Por solo un momento más él permitió sus garras resbalar por su cabello, y entonces él, también, se retiraba, preguntándose que acababa de hacer, y cuando se arrepentiría.

Ella le sonreía nerviosamente, sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

Aturdido, con su mente en desorden, él le devolvió la mirada.

"Nunca me dijiste a qué olía mi aroma normal," le dijo de repente, aunque no pareció romper el extraño, frágil silencio entre los dos.

Sesshoumaru buscó su voz, la encontró. "¿En verdad?" le respondió. Él pudo escuchar los bordes borrosos de sus palabras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "La última vez me dijiste que olía como un lobo que necesitaba un baño."

Él sintió una muy pequeña, pero muy real sonrisa halar de las esquinas de su boca.

"Cuando regreses," le dijo suavemente, y él no supo por qué había elegido estas palabras, "entonces te lo diré."

_Cuando regrese..._

Kagome asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, sintió como si su aliento estaba atrapado entre sus dientes. "Está bien," dijo, su voz luchando alrededor de los apretados latidos de su corazón. Ella sostuvo su mirada por otro largo momento y lo esperó irse, porque sabía que él nunca decía adiós.

El se volteó y caminó hacía las escaleras.

Sesshoumaru solo estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando sintió un tirón en su kimono, y, volteándose hacia atrás, vio que ella había atrapado la tela de su manga en su delicada mano. Ella miró fijo a la tela que había agarrado, como si no tuviera idea de cómo había llegado a reposar entre sus dedos, antes de mirarlo.

Ella miró su rostro fijamente con intensión. Ojos azules buscaron los suyos, como si pudiese encontrar lo que necesitaba en él, como si él no fuese tan carente como ella, como si no fuese tan incompleto como ella. Tal vez ella pensó que había algo que él podía darle, o que ella podía darle a él, para que no tuviesen que gastar el resto de la eternidad tan horriblemente inacabados, tan rotos, tan pobremente remendados.

La seda de su kimono se resbaló de su mano mientras se hacía hacia atrás, solo un poco.

"Quédate hasta que me haya ido," dijo. "Estoy cansada de ver a la gente alejarse."

Él estuvo en silencio, quieto como una estatua. No quitó su mirada mientras ella retrocedía hacia el margen del pozo, y ella mantuvo sus ojos en los de él mientras descendía por la antigua madera. Él no retiró su mirada mientras ella se estiraba y paraba, su espalda hacia el vacío tras ella.

El sostuvo sus ojos mientras se balanceaba en el borde del pozo.

Era como si ambos aguardaran algo, y aún así ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que era lo que esperaban tan pacientemente.

Cuando él se movió, inesperadamente, ella pensó que se voltearía para dejarla de todas formas, pero en cambio Kagome observó mientras él tomaba un paso adelante, y luego otro más, hasta que estuvo solo unos pocos pies lejos. La miró, con expresión indescifrable.

_No estoy lista, pero el único momento es ahora._

"Nos vemos," ella le dijo.

"Sí," él respondió.

Kagome saltó.

Sesshoumaru la observó caer.


	25. Capitulo veinticuatro: Intermedio

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo veinticuatro: Interludio**

**Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna:**

_La Madoushi y la Miko_

"Kagome."

_Cinco minutos más, _pensó Kagome.

Ella estaba feliz donde estaba, pero aparentemente alguien no quería que fuese feliz. El hecho de que ya debería haber llegado a esta conclusión hace mucho daba igual; ella tenía sueño y no había nada más bonito que una almohada suave y como papel bajo su mejilla.

_Espera. Hm._

Ella abrió un ojo solo para ver una página polvorienta bajo su cabeza. De repente dormir no parecía tan buena idea. Disparándose hacia arriba Kagome inspeccionó ansiosamente el texto raro que había estado examinando hace menos de diez minutos, y, hallándolo despejado a pesar del trato mezquino, estaba patéticamente agradecida que no hubiese babeado sobre él.

"¿Kagome?"

Parpadeando, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio mental, Kagome se encontró a sí misma sentada en la biblioteca, y Ayumi estaba de pie junto a ella, fijándola con una mirada pensativa. Con cansancio, Kagome pasó una mano por su rostro, como para sacarse de un barrido la fatiga que la amenazaba con mandarla a estrellarse de nuevo y descansar sobre una de las únicas copias existentes de los _Cuentos Regionales del Japón._ No se sorprendió de que el libro fuese raro; ella no tenía idea que era posible hacer los cuentos aburridos, y si embargo la prueba estaba frente a ella. Se veía tan inocente también. Kagome pinchó su cerebro y encontró que su último recuerdo fue el de desplomarse en su silla y mantener abiertos sus parpados con sus dedos. Obviamente no había funcionado.

"¿Qué sucede, Ayumi?" Kagome le preguntó cansadamente, mirando a su vieja amiga. Ahora que estaba haciendo trabajo de posgrado Ayumi era la única amiga de la secundaria con la que aún hablaba, y eso era probablemente solo porque ambas estaban compartiendo un departamento; Eri y Yuka estaban casadas y actualmente empezaban a formar familias ahora, pero Ayumi, como Kagome, habían escogido continuar con su educación. Le parecía que tenía sentido para ella – era tremendamente brillante, aunque un poco ingenua – pero para Kagome era una especie de anomalía.

_Estaría casada ahora si no fuera por Inuyasha,_ pensó. La noción, mientras no interviniera con melancolía como alguna vez lo había hecho, aún la ponía un poco triste. Después de todo, no había sido culpa de él...

"Solo me preguntaba si ya casi terminabas," dijo Ayumi, su gentil voz cortando por el sueño flotante de Kagome. "La biblioteca va a cerrar en media hora."

Kagome echó un vistazo a la pila de notas frente a ella, y el montón de libros rodeándola. "Um," dijo ella. "Si. Seguro."

"Ok," Ayumi sonrió. "No olvides tu abrigo como la última vez – se está poniendo frío afuera."

"No hay problema," Kagome masculló mientras su amiga se alejaba vagando antes de mirar de vuelta al revoltijo de academia en el cual se había intentado enterrar. Se preguntó por qué había pensado alguna vez que estudiar calmaría sus crispados nervios y su adolorido corazón, porque solo le permitía pensar aún más en las cosas que debería estar olvidando.

Ella seguía buscándose a sí misma en las historias.

Era una ocupación estúpida, pero no podía evitarlo. No había un verdadero incentivo para regresar al pasado esta vez, no había un asunto pendiente real para encargarse de él, y sin embargo ella encontró que aún otro pedazo de su vida se había perdido cuando había regresado a casa al final del verano.

Kagome lo extrañaba mucho.

No se había permitido pensar en su nombre por un mes por miedo a lo que pudiese invocar, pero el hecho insistía en que había un grande, gordo agujero con la forma de un irritante inu-youkai en su vida, y nadie en absoluto era lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo excepto el mismo youkai. Kagome seguía pillándose a sí misma casi volteándose hacia él para ofrecerle un comentario malicioso sobre este o aquel disparate humano que hubiese apreciado, solo para encontrar que él no estaba ahí; ocasionalmente ella haría algo estúpido, y casi podía escucharlo reírse por lo bajo por su ineptitud, pero cuando ella buscaba lanzarle una mirada furiosa él no estaba por ningún lado, excepto como un producto de su imaginación. A veces incluso podía pensar sobre un insulto burlón que él pudiese utilizar en su contra; realmente era increíble cuan a fondo se las arreglaba para distraerla incluso cuando no estaba físicamente presente.

Sin mencionar que había esa extraña... cosa... que tal vez-probablemente se habían prometido el uno al otro en la casa del pozo, excepto que realmente nunca había habido un pacto explícito y Kagome se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si lo que él había dicho solo había sido su extraña forma de hacerla sentirse mejor por dejar todo atrás para bien, o incluso si había dicho esas cosas en absoluto.

_Cuando regreses..._

_Nos vemos._

_Sí._

Había sido una completa sorpresa. Pero entonces de nuevo, ella no había esperado que le devolviese el abrazo tampoco.

Eso había sido... no sabía que había sido, pero siempre que recordaba sus garras enredadas en su cabello o la sensación de su aliento derramándose por su garganta, sus mejillas se enrojecerían en un rubor incandescente de niña de secundaria lo cual era, aunque no una reacción completamente inesperada, no obstante una poco bienvenida. Un mes después del regreso, Kagome se había sentado en clase contando cuantas veces sus pensamientos se iban hacia él, y cuando se encontraba a sí misma pensando acerca de sus brazos alrededor de ella por la catorceava vez en el espacio de tres horas ella ya se daba por vencido al tratar de pretender que él no era, de hecho, algo atractivo. No obstante su naciente fetiche por lindo cabello, su reacción a su extrema proximidad – y el hecho de que él no la alejó a empujones como ella lo había esperado – era perfectamente natural, excepto por el hecho que la hacía sentirse increíblemente culpable cuando recordaba que ella estaba, esencialmente, pensando estos vagamente titilantes pensamientos por el _hermano _de Inuyasha. Ella amaba a Inuyasha y los dos hermanos se habían odiado el uno al otro por la mayor parte de sus vidas, y solo estaba _mal_. Fin de la historia.

Sin mencionar que también parecía algo extraordinariamente veleidoso acerca de pasar de amar a un hermano para ir directamente a... Bueno, _algo_. Kagome ni siquiera estaba segura de sus sentimientos porque ambos eran comparables, lo cual parecían ser ambos reconfortantes y bastante preocupantes, y de forma extraña hacían su culpa más profunda. Sin embargo, no importaba realmente, ya que claramente ella solo estaba siendo rara y hormonal y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que a ella le había interesado alguien lo suficiente como para considerar siquiera alguna clase de apego.

... bueno, era mejor dejarlo así.

Kagome suspiró; se estaba desviando, y mentalmente reiteró su hilo de pensamiento.

Así que. Vagas – y seguramente de las más ridículas – fijaciones en demonios completamente no disponibles a un lado, era posiblemente probable que hubiese habido una promesa inexplícita entre ella y dicho demonio, y ella nunca rompía sus promesas. Esa era la razón por la que seguía buscando cuentos de mikos con un génesis cerca del mismísimo final del Sengoku Jidai. Ella intentaba cumplir su promesa a él. Kagome solo esperaba que dicho demonio recordara dicho acuerdo no hablado si es que encontraba su camino de regreso.

Por el lado positivo, él era él, y no parecía cambiar o envejecer, así que no había razón para evitar la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. La extraña cosa – que no era extraña en absoluto, y por tanto era extraña – era que ella de verdad lo extrañaba. Extrañaba la forma descomplicada en la que se devolvían las bromas, la forma descomplicada en la que se deslizaban al silencio, la forma descomplicada en la que saltaban sobre vallas juntos, la forma descomplicada en la que podían hablar de sus misterios en la oscuridad. Quizás debería estar nerviosa de sentir una conexión tan fuerte con un individuo tan moralmente ambiguo, pero ella solo no podía reunir la fuerza necesaria para que eso le importe.

Era – no, ella podría admitirlo – _él _era reconfortante, dentro de otras cosas. Antes, él simplemente había sido 'El Hermano Idiota de Inuyasha'; solo había sido un retrato de dos dimensiones en el pasillo de entrada a la cabeza de ella. Ahora, sin embargo, él había emergido de esa pintura con toda la arrogancia altiva del príncipe que era y había paseado casualmente por sus habitaciones más privadas, sin duda comentando fríamente sobre el bastante pedante decorado mientras avanzaba.

De alguna manera, ese concepto no pareció tan absurdo – o tan incómodo – como debería haber sido.

Y, por supuesto, éste seguía sin decir que ella moría por un argumento que la aliviara del estrés, lo cual era un extraño aspecto de su personalidad que hasta la fecha había sido inexplorado hasta que él pasó por ahí, y ya que él había "pasado por ahí" unos cuantos cientos de años en el pasado no había esperanza en encontrar esa persona perfecta a la cual lanzarle comentarios sarcásticos. Su distancia temporal no hacía nada para ayudarla a alcanzar sus metas. Kagome encontró a todo eso injusto, e iba a presentar una queja formal tan pronto como supiera a quien debía ser dirigida.

"Gnuh," dijo mientras se volteaba al sofocante texto frente a ella. Ella tal vez tenía quince minutos para intentar y encontrar el cuento que estaba buscando. Si es que, éste estaba en el libro, el cual aún seguía en el aire ya que el autor no había pensado en suministrar sea un índice o una tabla de contenidos a su desventurada audiencia.

Buscaba las versiones tempranas de varios cuentos reconocidos pero hasta ahora había fracasado ya que la forma más eficiente de buscar por el libro era ir página por página, ojeando por esto o por ésta o tal palabra que concernía a las otras versiones. La estaba frustrando interminablemente.

Kagome masticó su labio inferior mientras leía por encima en las páginas.

_No... no... hime... no... no, no, no, no... cielo, no, dios, no... mar, rey, no, no, no... hechicera, no... miko, no – _

Su cerebro se saltó un latido.

Kagome se detuvo en su estudio, casi con miedo de regresar la página que acaba de cambiar por temor a haber leído la palabra incorrectamente, y el repentino martilleo de su corazón, el trueno de sangre en sus orejas, serían por nada.

_Ésta no soy yo, _pensó, armándose de valor.

Lentamente ella levantó la página y la dejó ondearse hacia atrás.

_... la historia de la miko y la madoushi se originó cerca del inicio del periodo Tokugawa en la prefectura de Tokio, aunque un cuento remarcablemente similar se narra en la región de Kioto, indicando migración, aunque es poco probable, una base de hecho..._

Kagome sintió que su aliento dejaba su cuerpo. Tokio y Kioto. Edo y las tierras del oeste.

Sacudió a la fuerza su cabeza, como para sacar la agitada esperanza que se había quedado atrapada dentro. Probablemente no significaba nada. No podía significar cualquier cosa.

Sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente y tomó un respiro enorme, tratando de calmar el repentino temblequeo en su cuerpo, la sensación de nervios en alerta máxima. Tragando saliva, ella miró de vuelta a la página.

_... los dos cuentos son muy similares y difieren solamente en un aspecto menor. Empiezan de igual manera: una joven miko aparece en Edo. Aunque increíblemente poderosa, casi no tiene entrenamiento por completo, y sus habilidades en combate son casi nulas a pesar de su talento innato. Alrededor del mismo tiempo una madoushi de intenciones malvadas también llega a Edo. A diferencia de la miko, la madoushi carece de su propio poder innato, pero ha compensado este defecto vendiendo su alma a un dios oscuro. Las versiones difieren acerca de la naturaleza del dios, pero a éste le place el sufrimiento de otros. Para infiltrarse en la creciente ciudad de Edo, ella se disfraza de miko, ya que eso le dará la máxima proximidad al sufrimiento para que su dios pueda alimentarse de él. Es interesante notar que durante ese tiempo la historia originó una tensión particularmente virulenta ya que probablemente era la gripe que barría por la ciudad, lo que pudo haber llevado a una creencia de que era una influencia malvada. A pesar de ello, la miko, enfrentando a la madoushi, es desafiada._

Kagome parpadeó. _¿Desafiada? Argh. ¡No sé si quiero que ésta sea yo o no! _Frunció el cejo y se dobló hacia la página para seguir leyendo.

_Ambas, la miko y la madoushi son heridas en la batalla, pero debido al pacto oscuro de la madoushi, tan pronto como el dios sea liberado ella se curará rápidamente, y no puede ser aniquilada. La miko huye._

_Aquí las dos historias divergen momentáneamente. Las versiones difieren sobre si viaja al sur, como sostiene el cuento de Tokio, o hacia el oeste, como afirma el cuento de Kioto. Sin considerar la dirección ella busca consejo y entrenamiento en el arte de ser una sacerdotisa, y en el arte de la batalla, aunque el entrenamiento queda incompleto por necesidad. A través de su entrenamiento, la miko es concientizada intensamente de que el mal de la madoushi ya ha arruinado muchas vidas y eventualmente diezmará la ciudad a menos que la miko la derrote. Ella decide que será mejor para ella morir que dejar a la madoushi alimentarse del sufrimiento de otros por más tiempo del necesario. Después de someterse a un periodo de entrenamiento intenso, la miko es declarada adecuadamente preparada para derrotar a la madoushi en combate, y ella regresa a Edo para confrontar a la madoushi. En la batalla subsiguiente, la madoushi es herida fatalmente, pero de nuevo por el dios oscuro la madoushi es curada y es invencible a pesar de sus muchas lesiones. Casi al final de la batalla ambas quedan exhaustas y la miko es herida, pero la miko finalmente es capaz de sellar al dios oscuro y desterrar a la madoushi._

_La historia termina ahí, y no se ha contado sobre el destino de la miko, solo que el dios oscuro esta contenido y sellado en un templo cercano para atar su terrible poder e intención cruel._

_Aunque mucho antes de este cuento..._

Kagome se sentó hacia atrás, sintiéndose enferma.

_Esa no puede ser yo. ¿Cierto? No podría ser._

_Pero ¿qué si lo es?_

Si la historia fuera de ella, entonces ella tendría que pelear. _De verdad _pelear, no solo lanzar flechas. Ella tendría que aprender a sellar a un dios. Sería lastimada, y no podía saber si viviría. Por supuesto, si la historia era de ella y no iba por miedo, estaba todo el problema de cosas cuánticas que Ayumi le había explicado hace un poco más de seis meses, antes de que fuera al primer viaje. Podría arruinar la tela del tiempo-espacio, o crear otros universos o algo. Si la historia no era de ella e intentaba regresar, el pozo simplemente no la aceptaría.

Pero si _era _su historia, ella tendría que hacerlo hasta el final.

Esto no era lo que ella había esperado encontrar. No estaba realmente segura que _había _estado esperando, pero heridas severas no eran parte del plan. Por supuesto, los dedos con cicatrices eran una cosa – Kagome se frotó las manos distraídamente – pero llegar a ser lesionada gravemente era completamente otra cosa.

_Esto requiere más consideración de la que había anticipado_, pensó con pesar. Esto no era bueno. Había una sensación siniestra con la historia totalmente separada de su descripción pobre, y Kagome no sabía si ese sentimiento era o una premonición o solo su exagerada imaginación.

_Si tan solo no me agradara tanto ese idiota, nunca hubiese estado buscando esta estúpida historia, _pensó rezongando.

Alejando sus pensamientos sobre él a empujones, Kagome apretó los dientes. Si la miko era ella, su sentido del deber no le permitiría ignorarlo; no podría vivir consigo misma. Por alguna razón, Kagome no podía dejar de sentir que estaba siendo manipulada por el destino, igual que lo había sido todos esos años atrás cuando ella había sido tocada por el destino para borrar la Shikon no Tama de la faz de la tierra. No podía negarse a hacerlo, así que no hizo a pesar del costo personal. No sería ella misma si no tomaba cualquier responsabilidad que se le ponía enfrente.

Aún mordiéndose el labio, Kagome apuntó rápidamente lo que parecían ser las partes más importantes de la historia. Mientras lo hacía empezó a pensar más sobre la misma.

La parte que más le llamó la atención acerca de este cuento particular era la naturaleza ambigua del entrenamiento y el viaje, sin mencionar el destino incierto de la miko. Si sobrevivía, lo podía buscar a él. O quizás el viaje al oeste era para pedir su ayuda. Aunque no pudo dejar de notar que había una definitiva ausencia de inu-youkai en la historia, que no necesariamente significaba que él no estaba en ella; muchas de las personas a las que había encontrado – y muchos de los eventos que había soportado – no habían sido mencionados en absoluto en los cuentos, y algunos de los eventos mencionados no habían ocurrido de todas formas.

Kagome contemplaba la pequeña esperanza, de que si la miko era ella de verdad, toda la parte de la batalla fuese una exageración. Quizás la miko y la madoushi jugaban una amistosa partida de naipes, arreglando el conflicto como personas civilizadas en vez de picarse la una a la otra con cosas puntiagudas. De alguna forma, eso no parecía terriblemente probable, especialmente desde que eso significaría que tendría un descanso.

_¡No puedo tenerlo! _Pensó con menos de su usual buen humor mientras cerraba el libro y empezaba a meter sus papeles y sus libros dentro de la cartera gigante que llevaba. Aún extrañaba su fiel mochila amarilla, pero esta no estaba tan mal. Era verde oscura, y mucho menos destrozada y tenía la ventaja de no haber sido derretida en una ladera de montaña en la era feudal. De verdad, era una buena compensación.

Ella metía el último de sus afectos dentro del bolsillo principal cuando Ayumi regresó de donde sea que había estado.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó animadamente. "Tengo curri en el departamento. Será bueno después del frío, ¿no lo crees?"

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga con cansancio. "Suena genial. Salgamos de aquí"

Ella siguió a Ayumi afuera hacia la fría noche de Octubre tardío que hurgaba dentro de su abrigo, aunque ella sabía que el frío que sentía no era causado por el clima. Kagome se frotó los brazos, deseando poder librarse de la ansiedad que se cuajaba dentro de ella.

En el viaje en tren a casa, Kagome dejó caer su cabeza contra la ventana mientras se inquietaba, y, mirando fijo dentro de la oscuridad, se mordió el labio e intentó no pensar en él. Era inútil, por supuesto; no importaba cuanto luchara, no podía quitarse la ingenua, infantil sensación de que si lo pudiese ver de nuevo todo estaría bien. Era la misma urgencia que la había forzado a visitar a Sango – la esperanza desesperada de que había algo intangible y eterno que haría que todo lo malo, todo pensamiento malo se fuera. Fue el mismo impulso inmaduro que la hizo saltar por el pozo tantas veces – la convicción de que, incluso si él estaba viviendo su vida con Kikyou, solo ver a Inuyasha de nuevo borraría la tristeza y secaría las lágrimas. Ella sabía que en esa forma solo había decepción, y aún así no podía evitarlo.

Pero entonces otra vez, ¿Cuál era el daño en desear?

Calladamente, suavemente, Kagome cerró los ojos y deseó que él estuviese con ella.


	26. Capitulo veinticinco

_**Cuentos de la Casa de La Luna**_

**Por**

_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo veinticinco**

"_Dunbar estaba recostado sobre su espalda sin moverse de nuevo con sus ojos mirando fijamente al techo como los de una muñeca. Se estaba esforzando mucho para extender su periodo de vida. Lo hacía cultivando el aburrimiento. Dunbar se esforzaba tanto en extender su periodo de vida que Yossarian pensó que estaba muerto."_

**Joseph Heller, **_Catch-22_

...o...

Kagome estaba reconsiderándolo.

Estos pensamientos no eran agradables, tampoco. Eran reconsideraciones atemorizantes, pensamientos como, _¿qué si me matan? _y _estoy caminando hacia dolor seguro _y _no, en serio, ¿qué si me matan? _y _soy una chica muy mala _y, por supuesto, _¡argh! _ Ninguno de estos pensamientos era reconfortante en absoluto, que era lo que ella necesitaba.

_Elefantes rosados, elefantes rosados, _pensó desesperadamente con la esperanza de desviar lejos los malos pensamientos. Solo funcionaba marginalmente.

Kagome apretó los dientes y dio un suspiro frustrado, expulsando aire por su nariz en un intento de calmar su tensión, pero todo lo que obtuvo por la molestia fue una nariz mocosa y una sensación de hundimiento. _Hora de reexaminar la situación una vez más, _ pensó con pesar. Recogió sus hombros.

_Ubicación actual: escaleras del santuario. Actividad actual: arruinando la valentía. Condición actual: con pánico._

...ok, genial. ¿Qué sigue?

Frunciendo el ceño, se movió sobre su incómodo pedestal justo bajo el nivel del patio, la cálida piedra bajo sus manos raspando ligeramente por sus palmas. Kagome estaba extremadamente consciente de que había causado cierta impresión – ya se había ganado varias miradas extrañas por el traje de miko y la mochila gruñendo por la presión de llevar todo y lapila de la cocina– y ponerse en cuclillas sobre las escaleras del santuario como si estuviese en una clase de película de espías mal hecha no estaba ayudando. También estaba bastante segura de que su trasero estaba en el aire de una forma particularmente impropia para una dama, pero no había nada que hacer con eso. Nerviosamente Kagome lamió sus labios con su lengua seca y se levantó lentamente.

Iba a regresar. Si el pozo no la dejaba pasar, sería una pérdida el empaque y ella caminaría felizmente – _bastante _felizmente – lejos- Pero si la aceptaba, estaría preparada para aceptar ese destino y hacer lo que tenía que hacerse – lo que sea que sea eso – pero sabiendo que ella estaba, en efecto, mintiéndole a todos la hacía tener nauseas.

Estaba haciendo algo muy malo. Kagome lo sabía. Claro, eso no podía cambiar el hecho de que no podía quitarse la sensación que si al menos no intentaba hacer esta cosa tan mala, peores cosas podrían pasar. Esto no podía haber sido malo en sí, pero estaba el pequeñito problema de explicárselo a su madre, quien había sido la que la recibió la última vez que había escalado por el pozo dentro de la era moderna. Debió verse como la muerte porque la ceja de su madre se había arrugado, y luego lloró, solo un poco, cuando encontró las cicatrices en los dedos de Kagome.

"Por favor," su madre había suplicado, su voz plana en la entrada de la casa, la luz dorada del sol poniente rociándolas a ambas desde la puerta corrediza, "No quiero que salgas más lastimada. Por favor no trates de volver."

Kagome había mordido su labio y había dejado caer su mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza, ganándose un suspiro de alivio y un abrazo intenso. Ahora ella deseó no haber hecho esa promesa, puesto que estaba siendo forzada a quebrarla.

Bueno, no – esa no era realmente toda la verdad. Nadie la estaba obligando a hacer eso excepto ella misma y su propio sentido estúpido del honor. Distraídamente Kagome dejó sus dedos raspar por la piedra de las escaleras mientras seguía su camino hacia arriba y deseaba – no por primera vez – que no fuese una chica tan obediente, que no fuese tan honorable, ya que la ponía en la peor de las posiciones y le causaba a ella y a su familia más dolor que otra cosa, con excepción de amor.

Esto la molestaba a un nivel fundamental, tanto que había fastidiado a los profesores del departamento de filosofía todo el último semestre sobre ello. ¿Por qué todos los impulsos nobles del hombre eran dañinos? Ella quería saber. No debería ser de esa manera. Entonces de nuevo quizás eso era lo que hacía a los impulsos nobles, nobles – sin recompensa o felicidad anticipadas porque la acción era realizada por la simple razón de que era la opción correcta. Ella casi había muerto docenas de veces por la Shikon No Tama que ella ni sabía que llevaba; había curado a la mujer que la odiaba porque era lo correcto; y había hecho lo correcto al final de ese largo camino.

Incluso ahora que se preparaba para abalanzarse hacia el futuro, la memoria del deseo que ella había hecho aún causaba un tirón en su pecho, bajo y oscuro; ella lo sentía como un anzuelo de hierro se hundía dentro de su corazón, el pasado tirando del sedal, tratando de llevarla hacia adentro de nuevo.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. _No tiene sentido, _se reprendió a sí misma. _Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como concentrarse. ¡Salta a él!_

Mordiendo su labio, Kagome se escabulló hacia la derecha para presionar su cuerpo contra la pared, un esfuerzo que rápidamente probó ser bastante tonto, ya que su mochila estaba tan repleta que la alejaba como dos pies enteros de su meta. _Debí ver eso venir_, pensó. Kagome se permitió torcer la boca de irritación mientras se arrastraba un poco bajando las escaleras y en cambio presionó su costado hacia la pared. No era tan bueno como estar tan plano como fuese posible, pero tendría que servir.

Especialmente ella no quería ser vista porque había ido a grandes límites para asegurar que nadie averiguaría que se había ido. Ayume estaría en Europa por seis semanas, y si ella podía entrar a hurtadillas al pozo sin ser vista por alguien de su familia ninguno podría ser el más sabio. Claro que su madre probablemente llamaría después de una semana o dos o tres, preocupada por ella, pero con suerte ella estaría de regreso a tiempo para asegurarle a su madre que no estaba muerta.

_Asumiendo que yo _no _muera, claro, _ pensó. El puño que había apretado su arrugado estómago entre sus ácidos dedos desde Octubre solo se apretó un poco más fuerte que antes.

_Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo. ¿Qué le pasó a la miko? _Pensó amargamente, pausando en su agonizante ascenso por las escaleras del templo. Kagome había pensado un poco sobre esto y había llegado a la conclusión de que el destino de la miko estaba por ahí en el aire porque vivió. Si hubiese muerto por sus heridas, eso seguramente hubiese sido mencionado. ¿Verdad? En cambio, parecía que solo había desaparecido, y que la frase 'dentro del pozo de nuevo' se había paseado tranquilamente por sus pensamientos y se rehusaba a ser desalojado.

La idea de que pudiese morir había estado persiguiendo su mente por casi nueve meses ahora, robando su apetito y dejando insomnio tras de sí; estaba más delgada de lo que había estado el verano pasado, y habían oscuros y exhaustos moretones bajo sus ojos por noches interminables de agitación y vueltas en la cama. Su concentración estaba abaleada, y cuando pensaba en la tarea que tendría que hacer sentía una lanza de hielo atravesar por sus entrañas. Probablemente el menos agradable de los efectos secundarios de todo este desgaste era el hábito simplemente encantador que su estómago había adquirido de rechazar su desayuno al menos dos veces por mes de forma tan entusiasta.

Aún así. Al menos le había importado. Ahora nadie tendría buenos pensamiento por ella, o esperando su regreso. Nadie sabría.

Kagome se tensó con anticipación llena de miedo. Su aliento venía un poco rápido, y conscientemente trataba de apaciguar su respiración. No servía; su corazón estaba dando fuertes latidos por la ansiedad. No podía recordar estar tan nerviosa sobre un viaje al pasado en su vida, pero entonces nuevamente, ella nunca había tenido evidencia tan sólida de que caminaba intencionalmente hacia dolor certero. Seguro, siempre había habido la amenaza de ser lastimada, pero la historia en la que ella posiblemente podría tener un rol protagónico había prácticamente garantizado que toda la cosa terminaría en un bua-bua antes de la hora de dormir.

Aunque aquí estaba ella, lista para jugarse el todo por el todo de nuevo. Se había cambiado a su uniforme de miko en el apartamento que había compartido con Ayumi ya que sería un poco raro tener que cambiarse al otro lado del pozo, y ciertamente no podía cambiarse en el templo ya que eso podía incrementar las oportunidades de ser atrapada. Lo podía ver ahora, una pierna sobre el borde del pozo y su madre mirándola desde la cima de las escaleras de la casa del pozo con ojos dolidos. _Ay no, mamá, ¡No voy a volver al Sengoku Jidai! _Diría. _¡Solo estoy haciendo mis ejercicios de calistenia al lado del pozo. ¿Ves? ¡Estirándome! ¿Qué? Ah, el uniforme. Em. ¿Cosplay? No, no, espera, haciendo honor a mi descendencia. Eso es, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Em. Sip. ¿El abuelo no estaría orgulloso?_

Así que se había enrollado en el uniforme tradicional de una dama de templo, se había despedido de su apartamento – esperando que no fuese la última vez – y cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba en la base de las escaleras hacia el templo y el obstáculo final se encontraba ante ella: llegar a entrar a la casa del pozo sin ser vista. Se podía preocupar de encontrar a la madoushi y el desafío que se venía al otro lado del pozo, pero por ahora ella solo trataba de preocuparse solo con lograr cruzar el patio.

Entrecerrando los ojos se arrastró subiendo por las escaleras muy lentamente hasta que su línea de visión llegó al descansillo y pudo ver hacia el patio. Ansiosamente, Kagome lanzó sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando a su madre o Souta, o la figura de su abuelo barriendo las piedras con cuidado como lo había hecho toda su vida. Para su intenso alivio el patio estaba vacío, y había un camino claro hacia la casa del pozo.

Solo había una pregunta real ahora. ¿_Correr o no correr? _Pensó. _Tendré que correr mucho si voy al otro lado del pozo, pero quizás no llegue al menos que corra. Así que será correr._

_Odio correr._

Pero tenía que hacerse.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior y tensó sus músculos para el salto sobre la última escalera –

-y estuvo corriendo por el patio, mochila sacudiéndose de forma incómoda para sus hombros, cada paso frenético agitando sus huesos mientras retumbaba pasando por Goshinboku, aguzando sus oídos para escuchar el grito que estaba segura que vendría –

-y se desplazó dentro de la cabaña a la que había estado apuntando, jadeando por aire mientras corría la puerta para cerrarla tan rápido y silenciosamente posible, la madera envejecida bajo sus manos mordiendo sus dedos. Kagome dejó caer su frente contra la puerta mientras recuperaba el aliento y dejó sus ojos ajustarse a la oscuridad de la pequeña cabaña antes de voltearse e inspeccionar el revoltijo de desechos dejados atrás por el paso de los siglos.

Cuando ella hubo diferenciado las vagas formas, se inclinó una pulgada hacia adelante, manos delante para prevenirse de toparse con algo que pudiera romper o pudiera hacerla tropezar. Entrecerrando los ojos para ver, Kagome dejó a sus dedos correr por la forma de los extraños artefactos que su abuelo guardaba, buscando uno que ella sabía que estaba ahí. Habían pasado años desde que lo había visto, pero era una reliquia familiar muy valorada, dejada en herencia de Higurashi Saotome antes de la revolución y la restauración Meiji, y su abuelo nunca se desharía de algo tan valioso y tan rico de historia.

Kagome apretaba sus dientes mientras seguía avanzando lentamente, sintiendo viejas jarras, cortes de tela, papel enrollado, pequeñas chucherías, hasta que finalmente rozó algo de metal y tela y madera intrincadamente tallada.

Suspirando con alivio y satisfacción, Kagome soltó la vieja wakazashi de debajo de una pila de baratijas y le sacó el polvo con la manga de su haori – sin duda dándole a la tela blanca una adorable sombra de gris – antes de empujarla por su obi. Se sentía un poco extraña, descansado sobre su cadera, pero ella no era estúpida; Kagome se rehusaba a ir al pasado donde alguien quiere matarla sin alguna clase de protección. No había como decir si sería capaz de usar un arco contra la madoushi o no, y aunque ella no sabía cómo usar la wakazashi muy bien aún era mejor que nada. No solo que era una espada viva, pero probablemente podía hacer mucho daño usado como un objeto sin filo, y realmente, no podía ser malo tenerla con ella.

_Estoy tan jodida, _pensó. Si la historia no le hubiese dicho que la miko triunfaría, ella probablemente no estaría haciendo esto. Probablemente. Se sentía vagamente suertuda de que no tenía que tomar una decisión como esa.

Kagome se detuvo por unos minutos y practicó envainar y desenvainar la cuchilla antes de sentir que lo tenía – era más difícil apuntar a esa pequeña entrada de lo que ella hubiese pensado, y curiosamente se resistía a ser removida de su vaina. Con precaución ella corrió un dedo por la cuchilla, cuidadosamente para no cortarse, inspeccionándola por si tenía signos de óxido o deterioro. Sin encontrar nada la volvió a resbalar dentro de la funda e intentó dar unos pocos pasos para acostumbrarse a tener el peso poco familiar sobre su cadera antes de salir disparada finalmente hacia la casa del pozo.

Bueno, era tan bueno como podía ponerse. Aunque su destino era incierto, Kagome no era nada sino una chica que siempre se preparaba para lo peor, y había tomado tantas clases sobre armas como había podido desde el inicio de Noviembre. No era muy buena ni con la wakazashi o la katana, pero al menos podía hacer un mínimo de daño con ambas. Si su oponente era particularmente lento. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kagome estaba empezando a lamentar no haber tomado aún más clases, pero había estado ocupada con sus otras obligaciones; se sintió como si hubiera estado en secundaria de nuevo, balanceando las obligaciones de una vida contra la otra.

En teoría, ella suponía que podía quedarse hasta que fuese una maestra con la espada – quizás en veinte años o algo así – pero estaba la pesada noción de que si no hacía este viaje pronto la tensión del suspenso literalmente la mataría. Sin mencionar que estaba cansada de tratar de mantener dentro su desayuno y de tropezar por sus días como un zombi, ya que parecía que la muerte incierta y la posible muerte inminente aguaban el placer de la vida de uno.

Suspirando, Kagome se movió nuevamente hacia la puerta y la deslizó para abrirla antes de mirar a hurtadillas hacia el patio. Estaba insoportablemente aliviada de encontrarlo vacío – se estaba poniendo cálido dentro de la cabaña de almacenamiento, y el pesado uniforme que llevaba puesto solo exasperaba su incomodidad. Tenía que salir de la cabaña, cerrar la puerta, y correr hacia la casa del pozo.

_Puedo hacer esto._

Apretó sus manos sobre las puertas.

_Uno... dos... ¡tres!_

Kagome abrió las puertas de un tirón – casi arrancándose una uña del dedo – antes de voltearse para cerrarlas de golpe y dispararse por la pequeña distancia hacia la casa del pozo. Despejó la escalera de madera con dificultad – esa mochila estaba realmente _pesada _ – y frenéticamente deslizó la puerta abriéndola mientras derrapaba dentro y las cerraba de golpe, presionando su frente contra la madera más por ansiedad que porque se hubiese quedado sin aire.

Podía sentir el pozo tras ella, invadiendo en la oscuridad, su boca abierta, rogándole que se deslizara hacia adentro para encontrarse con su destino cuando la escupiera donde éste eligiese. Ella podía sentir que la esperaba, podía sentirlo halarla hacia él, y, incapaz de escapar su gravedad, Kagome caería.

Empezó a voltearse para encontrárselo, pero se detuvo.

_Esta puede ser la última vez que vea mi hogar. Probablemente no lo sea, pero podría serlo._

Lentamente corrió las puertas una fracción y miró fijamente hacia el patio. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Goshinboku, donde todo empezó y terminó, donde todo se hacía un círculo y se completaba. Se preguntaba si éste la recordaba del pasado. ¿Cuán lejos llegaron sus ecos?

Dispuesta a moverse, ella cerró las puertas una última vez, el sonido de éstas claqueteando juntas fuertemente en el silencio de la casa del pozo. Si ella no hubiese sabido más, lo hubiese llamado pacífico.

Lentamente se volteó y enfrentó las escaleras. Inhalando aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, Kagome descendió hasta que llegó a descansar contra el pozo.

Tarde o temprano, ella tendría encontrar su destino. Ella medio-rezaba que no fuese ella; ella medio-esperaba que lo fuera.

Deliberadamente, Kagome colocó una mano sobre el labio astillado y saltó sobre el lado, dejando que el pozo la engullera toda.

...o...

Sesshoumaru, Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País Iluminado por la Luna, y Lord de la Casa de la Luna, estaba sentado bajo el árbol de mimosa en su jardín y, por deseo de algo mejor que hacer, estudiaba el brillante mechón de su cabello que había atrapado en sus garras. Esto mantenía su atención por casi tres segundos antes de estar aburrido de nuevo, y el aburrimiento, Sesshoumaru había decidido, no le quedaba.

Era extraño. Aunque él había vivido por largo tiempo, Sesshoumaru nunca había estado realmente aburrido. En verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, esta aparente inmunidad era probablemente un atributo de supervivencia producido en youkai poderosos que se pasaban milenios observando el ciclo de la historia una y otra vez. Después de todo, si uno era capaz de vivir por la eternidad, no serviría volverse demente de tedio; eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Así ellos siempre habían encontrado maneras de entretenerse, sea mediante la intriga de alianzas, el enfrentamiento en guerras y conquistas, indulgencias carnales, destrucción sin sentido, estudio o viaje; muy pocos parecían dedicarse a los dos últimos, pero los primeros cuatro siempre fueron un caldo de cultivo de actividad. De hecho ahora le ocurría que casi todo lo que hacían era solo matar el interminable tiempo entre cuando ellos nacieron y cuando ellos morirían. O hasta el final del mundo. Cualquiera que viniese primero, realmente.

Aun así Sesshoumaru estaba teniendo un momento terriblemente difícil para encontrar cosas en las que ocuparse. La intriga no envolvía su interés, y los insignificantes enfrentamientos de guerra parecían no tener sentido ya que él solo ganaría de todas maneras. Destrucción sin sentido no era su estilo, él había estudiado lo suficiente por varias vidas, y viajar solo lo alejaría, lo cual quería evitar. Myouga había sugerido otra constitucional extendida, pero Sesshoumaru se había negado, declarando que no debía abandonar su estado de nuevo después de solo un año y medio.

"Pero la última pareció animarlo, milord," la pulga había señalado, no sin razón. "Quizá solo necesita un toque de relajación. Si está preocupado, siempre podría dejarme el manejo de las tierras a mí; estoy más que calificado."

Molesto, Sesshoumaru había mostrado sus dientes en un gruñido silencioso al viejo criado, quien apuradamente dio sus excusas y se fue. Era cierto, por supuesto – su última constitucional había sido un muy necesitado cambio de ritmo – pero estaba reacio a comprometerse de nuevo en tal distracción. Él sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo.

En cuanto a la última opción de embarcarse en una o tres escapadas sexuales, él se encontró a sí mismo extrañamente reticente a la idea. Esta era una reacción inusual cuanto menos; no es que él no sentía el deseo, pero más bien que no parecía haber féminas aceptables por ningún lado. Cada una de ellas, a falta de una mejor palabra, lo aburrían. Era todo era tan frustrante, en más sentidos que en uno.

Ahora, sentado en los jardines – plantado una vez por su madre, una vez por Rin, y una vez más bajo su propio mando – Sesshoumaru miró fijo la mecha de cabello que tenía enrollada por sus garras y, por tercera vez como en muchos minutos, seriamente consideró trenzarlo.

No, el aburrimiento no le hacía para nada bien.

Aún peor era el hecho de que sabía qué lo aliviaría del tedio de sus días, y aun así estaba fuera de su alcance, sin importar a que distancias él fuera a fin de conseguirlo. Lo que él necesitaba era tan simple que era casi patético que tuviese que fracasar para cumplir un deseo tan modesto, y aun así ahí estaba él.

Sesshoumaru necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, sin embargo nadie le daría el gusto.

Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto; hablarían en cumplidos o pesadas indirectas, pero una conversación real faltaba por la simple razón de que nadie nunca se atrevía a estar en desacuerdo con él, y cualquier insulto casual que él resultaba lanzar siempre se encontraba con contestaciones serviles y nunca una réplica ingeniosa.

No lo negaba: había un pequeño hoyo con forma de una triste, silenciosa miko en su vida.

No que él la extrañase. Él _no_ la extrañaba, per se, pero más bien Sesshoumaru encontró que sentía su ausencia en casi todas las cosas que hacía. Ella nunca había ocupado un cuarto en La Casa de la Luna, y aun así a veces no podía evitar voltearse hacia donde él pensaba que ella debería estar y abrir su boca para impartir algo de ingenio, solo para encontrar que ella no estaba ahí. A veces incluso se despertaba unos pocos minutos antes de su hora normal a fin de espolearla a la tierra de los vivos, solo para encontrar que solo había desperdiciado su preciado sueño por una miko quien supuestamente ahora estaba a cuatrocientos años en el futuro.

No la extrañaba, pero si encontraba casi perturbador que ella se las había arreglado para incrustarse tan profundamente en su cerebro, y no ayudaba que no pudiese encontrar a alguien que ocupara su lugar.

Naturalmente había intentado encontrar otro acompañante igual de estimulante como lo había sido ella, pero por alguna razón las féminas se volvían quisquillosas – u homicidas – cuando él intentaba provocarlas de manera burlona, y los varones eran, simplemente, ni bonitos ni cautivadores.

De hecho, la escasez de compañeros de conversación adecuados le estaba causando una pequeñísima cantidad de desconfianza en sí mismo. Ya que parecía imposible que absolutamente todos fueran inaceptables, Sesshoumaru estaba empezando a sospechar que sus habilidades interpersonales podían ser de alguna manera insuficientes y de esta forma la culpa era de él. El pensamiento no le causaba ni una pequeña molestia, pero él era capaz de ignorarlo sorprendentemente bien, desde que, claramente, incluso si él fuese menos que exquisitamente fascinante, el mundo debía inclinarse ante él y no al revés.

También estaba el tema de su disperso intercambio antes de que ella se fuese; nada había sido declarado de forma directa, pero una pista de promesa estaba ahí y Sesshoumaru no tenía la costumbre de hacer promesas, mucho menos a humanos.

Aún peor, él estaba inquieto por aquello casi tanto como por el recuerdo de su abrazo, el cual lo había empezado a visitar con una frecuencia aún más alarmante y en los momentos menos convenientes. Solo hace dos días él había estado sentado en su estudio escuchando a dos de sus vasallos discutir sobre algún desacuerdo insignificante cuando de repente recordó el olor de ella y como se sentía en sus brazos. El pensamiento tuvo que haber tenido algún efecto visible en él para que los youkai inferiores se hayan callado lentamente y le hayan preguntado si se encontraba bien, sacándolo del recuerdo. Molesto, les había ordenado a llevarle la tonta discusión a Myouga y no hacerle perder el tiempo en tales temas triviales. Ellos habían realizado una reverencia y huido, dejándolo solo con el recuerdo que nadie podía atenuar por él.

Él sabía por qué sentía su ausencia; no tenía el hábito de mentirse a sí mismo, o de evitar la verdad de una situación. En las privadas, empolvadas esquinas de su mente, Sesshoumaru admitía silenciosamente que nadie más sabía sus secretos como ella, así que era como si el mundo se hubiese disipado entre el lord youkai y la miko, sin embargo se mantenía en todo lado. Había habido una barrera intangible bloqueándolo a él de todos los demás, pero ella había escalado el muro – o quizás había sido él el que había saltado – que los separaba el uno del otro. Él no le temía a nada pero si es que, _si es que _él debía temerle a algo, él le temería a esa repentina desnudez; él le temería a esta cosa que lo hacía sentirse como si estuviese al borde de un abismo, pies contra la escarpada pared y el cielo frente a él, esta cosa que le hacía sentirse como si el mar estuviese rugiendo a sus espaldas, aullando que él no podía desafiar el llamado de la tierra. Sin embargo, él se mantenía de pie, rostro a las nubes y Kagome deslizándose por su mente.

Intentaba no pensar tanto en eso.

En resumen, ella era una complicación, y el hecho de que él le diese vueltas a ella tanto era incluso más que una complicación – una que no necesitaba – así que era un misterio el por qué continuaba haciéndolo. Lo estaba encontrando endemoniadamente difícil el detenerse.

Desafortunadamente ni un reemplazo adecuado había aparecido para hacerlo dejar de pensar en ella, y si lo que había dicho era cierto, entonces, a menos que encontrara una forma de volver a este tiempo de nuevo, él tendría que esperar cuatrocientos años para verla. ¡Cómo iba a pasar el tiempo entre ahora y entonces! La idea le hacía retroceder a su mente en vago horror e incluso le daba pie a considerar – muy brevemente – ir en alguna que otra misión, solo en caso de que él supuestamente debiera y ella se presentara a mitad de camino.

Frunció el ceño; no había utilidad en afligirse por eso cuando era tan terriblemente deprimente, así que Sesshoumaru de forma forzada volvió sus pensamientos hacia un camino diferente y se preguntó si ella volvería. Si no, ¿aún la recordaría en cuatro siglos? Si no iba a volver, ¿él la encontraría de todas maneras? Ella no había mencionado que lo hubiese visto en su tiempo, así que eso lo llevó a pensar que no. A menos que su ser futuro se estuviese manteniendo lejos hasta que ella hubiese terminado sus deberes en el pasado, en dicho caso se encontró a sí mismo ser extremadamente inteligente. Mentalmente, le dio a su yo futuro una preventiva palmada en la espalda por tan maravillosa agilidad temporal.

Como siempre cuando iba por este camino, él ignoraba la pequeña, irritante pregunta de si él aún estaría vivo en su tiempo.

Era impensable que debiese morir. Después de todo, él era Sesshoumaru.

Habiendo restablecido su identidad, Sesshoumaru llegó a la conclusión de que ésta obsesión interminable no iba a ningún lado y que debía abandonarla por algo más productivo. Sesshoumaru suspiró dramáticamente, ya que hoy se estaba permitiendo a sí mismo la pequeñísima indulgencia de deprimirse. Pero solo porque no había nadie más alrededor para presenciarlo.

Entonces. Aquí estaba, sentado en su jardín, preguntándose qué demonios debía hacer consigo mismo. Si nada se presentaba pronto él iba a ser obligado a trenzar su cabello o demandar la compañía de uno de sus súbditos. Todos eran aburridos, por supuesto, pero algunos eran menos aburridos que otros así que él se estaba sintiendo particularmente bien dispuesto hacia esta opción. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el Lord de las Tierras del Este probándose nuevos estilos de peinado en el jardín – podría estar forzado a rechazarse a sí mismo de la pura vergüenza de eso – y él daría la bienvenida a cualquier cosa si disminuía su incapacitante hastío. Él sabía que todos lo aburrirían con lo que ellos pensaban pasaba por conversación, pero siempre había algo que lo animaba y eso era darle una paliza a algún desventurado oponente de arriba abajo por la línea costera del Este.

Necesitaba un compañero de pelea.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, pensando. _Encontrar un oponente apto significa invitar a un oponente apto lo que significa ordenar un sirviente a invitar al oponente apto lo cual significa que necesito un sirviente,_ pensó vagamente. Apretó sus labios muy ligeramente en concentración antes de levantarse sobre sus pies y caminó dentro de la casa, sus pasos llenos de propósito y de la esperanza de encontrar un desafortunado subordinado y hacer la vida de él o ella miserable por las siguientes horas.

Para su buena suerte, encontró a su secretario – cuyo nombre nunca podía recordar – reorganizando nerviosamente una pila de papeles en su estudio. Sesshoumaru no se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre del hombre ya que sin duda dejaría de serle útil dentro de otro año y Sesshoumaru se vería forzado a encontrar a otro secretario.

Este espécimen particular, quien había sido tan confiable cuando Sesshoumaru en un principio había ocupado sus servicios, últimamente había desarrollado varios tics nerviosos en su rostro, y parecía ser mucho más agitado que el individuo relativamente calmado y seguro solo un escaso año antes. Esto parecía pasar seguido con sus secretarios y Sesshoumaru se hallaba obligado a encontrar uno nuevo cada dos años ya que inevitablemente desarrollaban problemas de corazón y él no los quería arrodillados y haciendo un escándalo.

Sesshoumaru dio un suspiro interno por las inconveniencias a las que estaba forzado a soportar como resultado de una ayuda inferior. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto como él, pero a veces parecía que ellos ni siquiera lo intentaban.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Su secretario gritó y saltó con un pie al aire antes de ejecutar un impresionante giro a medias para aterrizar en el piso con una reverencia. "¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" forzó hacia afuera con voz temblorosa. "¿cómo puedo servirlo?"

Sesshoumaru pensó por un momento, tratando de poner en palabras su requerimiento cuidadosamente de forma que no haya malentendido. "Me encuentro deseoso de una distracción," dijo finalmente.

Su secretario muy lentamente se movió a una posición sentada. "Qué – eh – ¿qué tipo de distracción es la que desea mi señor?"

"Quiero a alguien contra quien luchar."

Hubo una pausa.

"Er... quiere decir un oponente de combate?"

El lord youkai levantó una ceja como si preguntase a qué otra cosa podía haberse referido.

"Entonces... ¿no una guerra?"

Sesshoumaru mostró sus dientes, esperando enviar el mensaje. Parecía funcionar.

Su secretario golpeó su frente contra el suelo en su apuro de inclinarse con la deferencia apropiada. "¡Perdóneme, mi señor!" chilló. "¡Encontraré un invitado adecuado entre sus vasallos tan pronto como sea posible!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo resistirse. "'Tan pronto como sea posible' es tu ingenioso eufemismo para 'ahora', ¿supongo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es!"

"Bien," dijo. Con eso se volteó con gracia y se paseó por el recibidor en busca de otro sirviente al que pudiese intimidar para prepararle un baño dejando a su desdichado secretario atender su vida social.

Realmente _no _la extrañaba.

Mucho.

...o...

Había una vez, cuando el padre de Kagome había muerto – no hace mucho – ella había sentido al mundo cambiar. Sin esfuerzo, se había derretido en el mundo brillantemente alumbrado de su niñez a un lugar lleno de sombras y cosas esperando atraparlo con dedos de araña y arrastrarla lejos de las cosas que amaba. Empezó a temerle a cosas que nunca pensó que temería, empezó a preocuparse por cosas que nunca pensó que consideraría y lloró más lágrimas de las que pensó que serían posibles, dejándolas caer hacia el vacío lugar en su pecho donde él había vivido y era como si ella hubiese pasado a través de un borde dentro de otro país, y no había vuelta atrás.

Era como si el mundo hubiese sido una gota de agua que repentinamente golpeó el suelo, esparciéndose en pedazos a su alrededor; aunque no lo sabía, ella siempre había viajado de esa manera, hacia ese momento.

Eso, Kagome sabía, era el destino.

Y ahora, en lo profundo del pozo...

Malevolencia. Crueldad. Desesperación. Empapaba el aire, se filtraba por su piel, perforaba la luz con oscuridad.

No podía respirar. La magia la había soltado dentro de una delgada horca de hierro, y la sensación del helado acero fundido empapando su corazón bloqueaba todo menos el horror. Luchando para vivir, Kagome se sentó al fondo del pozo, sus poderes resplandeciendo débilmente contra el horrible peso de maldad que ella podía sentir en el aire.

Todas las cosas buenas de la vida se habían quemado, dejando solo este pesado manto de retorcidas cenizas detrás; quemaba por su garganta mientras trataba de tomar aire.

Kagome sintió el mundo cambiar entre el mundo de sombras de su juventud a uno de oscuridad siniestra que ninguna luz podía penetrar.

Algo maldito estaba afuera. Estaba sola y algo la odiaba.

_La madoushi, _pensó incoherentemente.

Y esto, Kagome pensó, era el destino también.

Su mente estaba inquieta, huyendo de ella, amenazando con salir como una flecha dentro de otros espacios y dejándola con solo sus instintos y sus instintos solo causarían que ella hiciera cosas estúpidas. ¿Luchar o huir? ¿Qué tan bien haría ambas cosas en el apretón del miedo sin razón? No, ella tenía que controlar esto. Ella había conquistado el mal antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Su mandíbula encajó con propósito. Kagome fruncía el ceño mientras calmaba su respiración para no hiperventilarse del pánico que esta maldad inspiraba y tragando saliva, intentó pensar racionalmente sobre la situación.

_¿Qué haría Inuyasha? Clavarse a la cabeza primero. Entonces. No el mejor ejemplo. Miroku entonces. ¿Qué haría él?_

Los músculos tensos en sus hombros se desenredaron una fracción mientras miraba vacíamente a la tierra frente a ella y contemplaba al monje quien siempre había sido la persona más sensata que había conocido; halló que le reconfortaba pensar en él. Kagome escuchó a su corazón empezar a aquietarse muy ligeramente mientras se forzaba a calmarse.

_Miroku. El sería cauteloso. Intentaría huir de algo como esto si no pudiese luchar contra él. Entonces él haría una broma sobre ello y olvidarse y luego intentaría buscar a alguna chica que pudiese tener un hijo suyo. Probablemente no haría eso último, pero el resto suena bastante bien._

Muy bien. Este era su destino y eso era lo que ella haría. Por otro lado, era un poco inquietante. _¿Por qué nunca me tocan los buenos destinos? _Pensó malhumoradamente. _Como el destino de los ´ricos y famosos? O el destino del 'verdadero amor'? Estoy tan harta de este 'heroína' y este 'salva al mundo' de porquería._

Kagome sintió sus manos enrollarse en la tierra bajo sus dedos, empujando ligeramente lodo húmedo bajo sus uñas, lo que significaba que, además de la corrupción espeluznante que ella sentía incluso en el templo, estaba solo cinco minutos en esta aventura y ya estaba sucia. Era probablemente una especie de record.

Fabuloso.

Una ligera hinchazón de la presencia malévola la llevó de vuelta al mundo real, y Kagome determinó que no iba allegar a ningún lado sentada en el fondo del pozo y ciertamente no estaba incrementando sus oportunidades de sobrevivir sentada siendo un pato sentado para la horrible cosa que le había causado esta sensación. Apostaba cualquier cosa que podía sentir sus poderes chispear bajo su piel; podía sentir la pureza en ella luchando por salir para defenderse. Desafortunadamente no había manera en que ella pudiese purificar toda esta aura vil y probablemente la agotaría intentarlo, así que se mantenía controlada lo mejor que podía aunque constantemente amenazaba con resbalar de sus manos.

_Tengo que salir de aquí, _pensó, lenta y deliberadamente. _La historia decía Sur o Este._

_Tengo que salir de aquí e irme al Este. _Como si hubiese habido alguna pregunta de dónde iba a ir.

Su boca adelgazándose en una fina línea blanca, Kagome se estiró y encajó sus hombros, temblorosamente absorbiendo aire antes de iniciar la larga escalada hacia arriba dentro del mundo que ignoraba, con una fiera determinación, el miedo que mordisqueaba sus tobillos.

Cuando llegó al labio del pozo estuvo casi sorprendida de ver que estaba iluminado afuera, aunque tenía sentido – después de todo, la oscuridad solo era metafórica, y el sol brillante no tenía nada que ver en ello – y la luz eta buena; significaba que tenía mejores oportunidades de ver qué venía. Cautelosamente Kagome se apoyó sobre el borde y puso sus pies en el suelo tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, tratando de no llamar la atención hacia su presencia.

Casi pudo _sentir_ las ondas que causó en el flujo de esa horrible aura. Estremeciéndose, se arrastró por las escaleras. Ella hacía una mueca de dolor en cada chirrido mientras mantenía sus ojos preparados en el cuadrado de luz sobre ella. Apresuradamente ella intentó decidir si debía correr o caminar lejos de ahí – una parte de ella aún tenía la esperanza, aunque obviamente estaba atrapada en el cuento, que podría escapar de Edo ilesa – y decidió que correr atraería mucha atención. Quizás si actuaba como si perteneciese a ese lugar nadie la tomaría en cuenta, a pesar de la grande mochila verde. Podía funcionar, ¿cierto?

La madera del muro alcanzaba el frente de su haori mientras ella presionaba contra el, justo fuera de la línea de visión del jardín pequeño fuera, y un fino hilo de sudor rodó desde su axila por su costado, aunque sus manos se sentían como hielo.

_Mira eso. Hiciste eso tan solo hace cinco minutos._

No era la mejor de las conversaciones de motivación, pero se las arreglaba para obligarse a acercarse lentamente hacia la puerta hasta que pudiese dar un vistazo hacia Goshinboku.

El patio era casi ominoso de lo vacío y ella no podía ver a nadie alrededor, aunque podía sentir el vago reflujo y flujo de maldad alrededor de ella. Donde sea que estuviese la hechicera y su secuaz, estaban siendo un buen trabajo. Era tan _fuerte..._

Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza de nuevo, causando un curioso cosquilleo en su pecho y una pesada apertura en su garganta donde podía sentir su pulso martillear al borde de su mandíbula. Kagome cerró sus ojos y apretando las tiras de su mochila tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería los dedos, lentamente caminó hacia el patio.

Aun así nadie apareció. Kagome tomó esto como un signo alentador y continuó hacia la salida, obligando a sus pies a mantenerse parejos y seguros en su pasos, aunque los músculos en sus piernas estaban tirando puntillosamente con el deseo de correr.

_Más cerca, más cerca, _pensaba. _Casi ahí. _ La salida, luego los escalones, y entonces ella estaría en la ciudad, donde sería más fácil mezclarse. Podría incluso evitar a la madoushi del tod-

No había ruido, pero ella sabía. El conocimiento cayó directo a su cerebro como una gelatina helada, causando que la oscura, primitiva parte de ella que vivía en lo pequeño de su espalda removerse del terror.

Estaba detrás de ella.

En la base de su cráneo, la parte que nunca había dejado de temerlo a las sombres más allá de la fogata, que había escuchado los aullidos de los depredadores en el tiempo antes de la historia, hundió sus dientes por su espina.

_Corre, _susurró. _Corre, corre, corre, corre, correcorrecorrecorrecorrecor recorreCORRECORRE – _

Se detuvo repentinamente en la cima de las escaleras.

Kagome se volteó a enfrentar su destino.

La madoushi era impresionantemente poco impresionante. Tenía un rostro simple – ni feo ni bonito – y estaba vestida con el atuendo tradicional de una sacerdotisa, su largo cabello negro recogido hacia atrás en un peinado bajo. Ella miraba a Kagome con lo que parecía ser una estupefacta confusión, o quizás miedo sorprendido, pero era imposible decir; sus rasgos solo estaban ligeramente torcidos dentro de su expresión indescifrable. En sus manos estaba un báculo, y estaba de pie con una clase de insolencia fácil encontrada solamente en aquellos que se creen invencibles, aunque si la historia hubiese dicho la verdad entonces ese era el caso de verdad, incluso si nada sobre ella sugería que estaba informada de tales cosas. De hecho, parecía completamente ordinaria, excepto por el oscuro poder que rodaba en grandes, enceguecedoras olas de algún lugar detrás de ella.

El dios estaba en algún lugar del templo. ¿Dónde estaba la miko real? ¿Por qué no había ningún monje o sacerdotisa u hombres sagrados aquí, atraídos por su presencia malévola, para echarla? ¿No lo podían sentir? ¿Qué había salido mal?

Aún se miraban la una a la otra; ninguna parecía realizar el primer movimiento. _Quizás, _Kagome pensó, _si solo me voy silenciosamente, no saldré lastimada._

Su zapato raspó ligeramente contra el piso mientras ella levantaba su peso, preparándose para girar, cuando la hechicera habló.

"¿Cómo atravesaste mi barrera?" ella exigía, su voz baja y tranquila. "Nadie ha sido capaz aún de quebrantarla."

Kagome no sabía cómo responder, así que no dijo nada, solo se meció cuidadosamente hacia atrás, casi, pero no así, dando un paso atrás. Los músculos en su cuello se ajustaban en un trago áspero, forzando dolorosamente al afilado objeto que parecía haberse atascado a bajar por su garganta para descansar pesadamente en su estómago. _Eso explica por qué nadie la ha expulsado aún, _Kagome pensó frívolamente. La madoushi se había protegido bien.

El rostro de su rival se había empezado a derretir en un ceño fruncido. "Dime cómo lo hiciste," exigió. "Puedo percibir que eres una mujer sagrada. No debería haber sido posible." Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron más.

"¿Quién eres?"

Kagome se congeló. Los preciosos segundos se iban acabando. ¿Debía decir su nombre o pensar en otro? ¿Una mentira o la verdad? Kagome o – _Ay dios – _

"Kagome," ella soltó abruptamente, incapaz de decidir, sabiendo que cada momento en el que dudaba hacía las cosas peores.

Entonces deseó que hubiese dudado más, que hubiese dicho _cualquier cosa _antes que su nombre real, ya que los ojos de la madoushi se ampliaron y torció una ceja. "Kagome, ¿eh? No _la _Kagome?"

Kagome sintió sus manos sacudirse, sus uñas escarbando dentro de la suave piel de su mano por ansiedad. Vagamente, ella se preguntó si la madoushi o el dios podían sentir sus emociones – eso sería desastroso.

Una visión de Sesshoumaru, siempre estoico y calmado frente al peligro, el aburrimiento exudando por cada poro, destelló por su mente y ella luchó para entrenar sus rasgos en una máscara de apatía como intimidación. Él siempre parecía tan imperturbable; ella recordaba, antes de que fuesen amigos, que su indiferencia era intimidante cuando peleaban. _Siéntete aburrida,_ su mente le gritaba. ¡_Nunca les hagas saber!_

Entonces la hechicera se movía, su postura estirándose en alerta en vez de insolencia. Kagome vio la mano en el báculo apretarse, y se dio cuenta que su nombre de hecho acarreaba un peso, lo cual sería bueno para la disuasión, pero malo cuando debía demostrarlo.

La madoushi hablaba de nuevo, y esta vez su voz era más apretada, una línea amarilla de tensión corriendo por ella. "Entonces, Kagome-san," dijo en voz baja y Kagome pudo escuchar el menosprecio en el honorífico, en la falta de –_sama_, "¿has venido a detenerme?"

"Tal vez," le dijo Kagome. Se sentía mareada.

"Hm." La madoushi dijo pensativamente. "Ya veo."

La wakazashi en su cintura pesaba mucho y Kagome no sabía qué haría si la hechicera empezaba a agitar ese báculo, pero podría asestar un golpe con la cuchilla. Si tenía suerte.

Pero eso no pasó. En cambio, Kagome miró como su contraparte maliciosa resbalaba una mano dentro de su manga.

Cuando retiró su mano, había un cuchillo brilloso atrapado en sus dedos. Brillaba en la luz del sol.

Kagome observaba como, en cámara lenta, la hechicera empezaba a elevar su mano. Su cerebro le gritaba que corriera, pero ella se mantuvo en su lugar como si hubiese crecido ahí.

Los diminutos momentos entre la sujeción y la liberación se arrastraban, agonizantemente lento. Quizás esto era cuando su vida pasaba por sus ojos, pero todo en lo que pudo pensar era en la inevitabilidad del corte de la cuchilla.

_Va a lanzar ese cuchillo. Va a ir directo por mi cerebro. O mi corazón._

_Voy a morir._

La hechicera estaba casi en posición. Sus ojos se endurecieron, su boca se reprimió en una línea nefasta, y de algún lugar del templo detrás de ella una ola de poder malicioso se desenvolvió, tragó la figura de la hechicera completa. Kagome casi podía verlo hundirse en sus miembros, infundiéndole fuerza y propósito mortal.

_Voy a morir._

_¡MUEVETE! _Se chilló a sí misma.

_Voy a morir._

Entonces el cerebro de Kagome, harto de hablar con una pared, le hizo puente a sus piernas y mientras el brazo de la madoushi empezaba a pasar verticalmente, Kagome sintió, desde una distancia, sus pies derrapar contra la piedra, los músculos en sus muslos deslizarse uno sobre otro, los tendones vibrar detrás de sus rodillas y ella estuvo en el aire, saltando hacia abajo, echándose hacia atrás y golpeó un escalón a medio camino hacia abajo.

Por algún milagro no se cayó – _no caigas no caigas no caigas NO CAIGAS – _aunque sintió un agudo dolor dispararse por su tobillo. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello. Ella saltón de nuevo, alimentada por el terror y adrenalina, y Kagome golpeó el suelocorriendo, sus pies tan ligeros y rápidos que apenas tocaban el suelo.

_¡Ponte detrás de algo! _Ella miró alrededor salvajemente, trastornada, buscando algo – cualquier cosa – que la refugiara, y ella imaginaba que podía escuchar el sonido de los pies de la madoushi mientras salía disparada al borde de las escaleras, intentando mantener a su contendiente en su línea de visión.

_¡Ahí! _Kagome se esquivó detrás de una cabaña, la carga de su mochila golpeándola entre sus hombros, su tobillo envuelto en cuchillas. _¡Ahí! _De nuevo ella cambio de curso y se disparó detrás de otra y mientras se escurría detrás de una tercera cabaña, ella sintió atravesar _algo. _Entonces la maldad desapareció, y ella estuvo corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, hacia el Este.

Había atravesado la barrera. Kagome corría pasando por cabañas y caminos, volando por la ciudad incipiente que no reconocía. Su sangre martilleaba en sus oídos, y no podía escuchar nada excepto el bajo, sordo rugido de su miedo, pero incluso tan entorpecida, ella podía percibir que había algo malo en Edo. _¿La epidemia?_ Se preguntó, sus pensamientos corriendo en frenético caos.

Había tan poca gente alrededor y por las que ella pasaba solo le lanzaban la mirada más superficial antes de voltearse y volver a cualquier tarea que estuviesen realizando, pero ella podía ver que cada uno de ellos parecía demacrado y exhausto. Había una _delgadez _en ellos. Incluso mientras corría, Kagome tenía que asegurarse de que la luz del sol no estaba pasando a través de ellos. Había una nube sobre todo; ella casi podía ver una niebla lúgubre oscureciendo el mundo de ella.

Cada mirada frenética detrás de ella le decía que nadie la había seguido, que no había persecución y Kagome deseaba reducir la velocidad. Sus pulmones quemaban, y la base de su garganta dolía por el esfuerzo de respirar tan rápidamente por tanto tiempo. Los chirriantes músculos de sus piernas le gritaban para que se detuviera, y estaba sintiendo un pinchazo en su costado, pero ella solo tenía que pensar en la espantosa maldad, solo tenía que ver lo que le había pasado al Tokio infante, y sus pies de nuevo estaban volando. La adrenalina era alta y ella pasaba por el centro de la ciudad, moviéndose hacia las afueras – dios, ¿cuánto había estado corriendo? Parecía tan breve y tan infinito al mismo tiempo – corriendo hacia la seguridad de naturaleza.

Entonces el olor la golpeó.

_Ay dios..._

Podrido, nauseabundo.

Kagome dio una arcada, dio un traspié.

El olor de heces y sangre y carne podrida la golpeaba de lleno en el rostro y ella casi cae en sus rodillas de la fuerza de este. La pestilencia rancia se enroscaba en la base de su garganta, rogándole que vomitara cualquier cosa que llevaba, y desesperadamente ella empujó la gruesa manga de su haori contra su nariz y boca en un intento de bloqueo mientras jadeaba por aire.

Reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse, Kagome se mantuvo de pie en el centro del camino, muy cerca al bosque más allá de Edo, pero segura de que si se empujaba a si misma, o hacía algún movimiento brusco ella caería sobre sus manos y rodillas y expulsaría su estómago de su cuerpo. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Pensó que podría ser capaz de saborearlo en su lengua –

"¿Miko-sama?"

Kagome abrió sus ojos y miró a la mujer que estaba de pie junto a ella, un trozo de tela por su rostro, mirándola con ojos cansados y preocupados.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó.

"Um..." Kagome respondió.

La mujer se veía avergonzada. "Solo..." Kagome observó como la mujer alcanzaba detrás de ella, hacia su mochila. Ya inquieta, Kagome casi se hizo para atrás, pero entonces sintió una ligera presión y un pequeño movimiento, y la mujer estaba sosteniendo la daga de la madoushi en su mano.

Kagome miró fijamente, su cerebro revolviéndose para recogerse a sí mismo en algún aspecto de orden, antes de darse cuenta que la mujer se lo estaba entregando, como si fuese de ella.

Con dificultad, Kagome hizo arrancar a su brazo para que reaccionara, aunque miraba a su mano tomar la daga y resbalarla por su obi, tuvo la impresión que incluso su cuerpo se había resbalado de su control y la cosa llamada Kagome era solo una espectadora dentro de su cabeza de este extraño instrumento, mirándose a sí misma ser impulsada de acción a acción sin intervención de ella misma.

La mujer aún la miraba fijamente. Kagome se sintió fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Miko-sama? Dijo de nuevo. "¿Acaso Shina-sama la envió para ayudarnos?"

_¿Shina - ? _Su repentina confusión parecía escurrir su espalda tras los controles de sí misma y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Shina-sama?" Kagome preguntó aturdida. Se sentía agotada y atontada por la huida y su cerebro no la dejaría en paz. _Aún no estoy a salvo, _su mente le susurraba. _No es seguro, vete vete vete ve-_

"En el templo?" La mujer aclaró y le tomó un momento a Kagome darse cuenta que hablaba de la hechicera disfrazada. Por un momento consideró tomar a la mujer por los hombros y sacudirla hasta que sus dientes repiquetearan, consideró gritarle. _¿Acaso no puede sentirlo? ¡Ella es malvada! ¡CORRA!_

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Rápido a los talones de ese impulso vino el recuerdo del cuento, de la epidemia de influenza que había golpeado la pequeña ciudad de Edo en el tardío siglo dieciséis. ¿Era eso éste olor? ¿Qué _demonios _estaba pasando?

"Sí, ella lo hizo," Kagome soltó rápidamente, sus palabras contenidas detrás de su manga. "Solo necesito... observar... por un momento..." su voz se desvaneció, sin estar segura de que más decir.

Afortunadamente el rostro de la mujer se derritió un poco con alivio. "Me alegra tanto," dijo, tomando a Kagome de su muñeca desocupada y halándola hacia una de las cabañas. "Están tan adoloridos y estos son solo algunos de ellos."

El estómago de Kagome se las arregló para hundirse al mismo tiempo que se agitaba. No era una experiencia agradable. "¿Algunos de ellos?"

"Estos son los que están peor. Están aquí ya que pensábamos que la enfermedad se esparciría. Otros solo están un poco enfermos. Algunos..." la voz de la mujer se desvaneció mientras se acercaban a la cabaña y Kagome vio que era una cosa destartalada, arruinada. Su guía no terminó su pensamiento, solo sacudió su cabeza y barrió hacia un lado la solapa que cubría la entrada.

El olor la golpeó con fuerza máxima de nuevo, llenando su boca de bilis. Kagome la escupió dentro de la tela de su manga mientras se agachaba dentro, temerosa de lo que pudiese ver, obligada a descubrir la respuesta a este acertijo y lo que encontró la congeló del horror.

Gente estaba muriendo a su alrededor. Gemían suavemente y Kagome podía percibir el olor a sangre, pus y excremento cada hedor rebozando uno sobre otro. Había otra mujer en la cabaña, tratando de atenderlos a todos pero ella luchaba valientemente una batalla perdida; había tantos apiñados aquí y todos sudaban y apestaban y rechinaban los dientes. Casi podía escuchar el chirrido de molares sobre molares.

Kagome no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Niños lloriqueando, sudor frío, infantes demasiado enfermos para llorar, rostros pálidos todos resbaladizos por la transpiración, el rancio olor de orina y vómito y algo más que no podía nombrar realmente, pero hacía su piel temblar y escurrirse.

Y sobre cada uno se colgaba un poco de la oscuridad que había sentido en el templo invadiendo sus pechos, pulsando con regocijo.

Se _alimentaba_ de ellos.

La sangre se drenaba de su rostro, de sus manos, dejándola fría. "¿Cómo pasó esto?" Kagome susurró para ella misma, pero su guía la escuchó.

Ella se aproximó a su costado. "No sabemos," la mujer murmuró, cerca de la oreja de Kagome para que los inválidos no escuchasen. "Shina-sama les ha dado a todos medicina y cuidados, pero no se recuperan y ella ya no sabe qué más hacer."

_Apuesto a que sí, _pensó Kagome. La oscuridad sobre las supinas figuras se removía un poco, como si se alterasen con su presencia y una furtiva, horrible sospecha empezaba a arrastrarse sobre ella.

Todo esto era obra de la hechicera.

Tan pronto como lo pensó, ella supo que era cierto. La hechicera había hecho esto, había venido a Edo y había tomado el templo y de alguna manera había traído esta enfermedad sobre todos. Kagome no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero ella no estaba disfrazada como una miko para estar cerca de los que sufren – estaba disfrazada para poder causar ese sufrimiento sin ser sospechosa y el oscuro parásito que le dio poder se alimentaba del dolor que ella causaba.

Una ola de mareo la golpeó.

Kagome podía sentir un cosquilleo de enojo y compasión enrollarse bajo su busto, pero cubriendo esos sentimientos había una horrible repulsión culposa, un asco visceral contra el hedor de enfermedad y decaimiento que se colgaba pesadamente en el aire. Ella se moría por ayudar, pero no podía moverse.

_Sabe que estoy aquí._

Se dio la vuelta y huyó de la cabaña, manteniendo su cabeza baja contra su manga mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el bosque. El sonido de pies que corrían detrás de ella casi la revitalizaban a actuar de nuevo, pero ella escuchó la voz de la mujer que la había interceptado. "¡Miko-sama!" ella gritó y Kagome pudo escuchar el tono lastimero de su voz. _Miko-sama, haga que esto mejore._

Kagome se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás. No había manera en que ella pudiese hacerlo de la manera en la que estaba ahora. "Yo –" ella trataba de encontrar algo de inspiración, "– Yo sé qué es esto y cómo arreglarlo." Eso era cierto, al menos. "Pero necesito un tiempo para... realizar las preparaciones necesarias para sanarlos."

Internamente hizo una mueca de dolor, pero tendría que ser así.

"¿Quiere decir encontrar los tipos correctos de hierbas y cosas?" la mujer preguntó, siguiéndola, sus ojos preocupados mirando por sobre la tela que ataba su boca y nariz.

Aliviada, Kagome empezó a asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, yo –"

Entonces ella lo vio, casi se cayó hacia atrás antes de detenerse de un tropiezo.

A su izquierda, tristes cadáveres, esperando entierro o cremación, ella no sabía cuál, fueron recostados contra el borde del bosque; piel gris y ojos muertos y miembros flojos. Hombres, mujeres. Niños pequeños. Bebés.

La mujer siguió su mirada. "Ah sí," ella dijo calladamente. "Es difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrarlos a todos. El progreso es lento, pero nos las arreglamos. ¿Podría usted... quizás... decir una plegaria...?"

_No, _ella pensó.

_Esto no está pasando. No puedo arreglar esto._

Kagome cayó en cuenta que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, no lo podía creer, quería volver al pozo y saltar dentro pero incluso si pudiese regresar, ¿cómo podría responder a todas estas personas en el más allá si lo hacía?

_Retirada._

"¡Debo irme!" ella jadeó.

La mujer dio un paso hacia adelante, con su mano estirada, pero Kagome se tambaleó dónde estaba de pie y se impulsó a través del bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino en dirección al Este, hacia el único lugar donde ella sabía que estaría segura.

...o...

Hotomichi estaba preocupado por su señor. Como secretario y subalterno inmediato del Príncipe de las Tierras del Este, era su trabajo – aunque verdaderamente no sabía que tanto se mantendría en esta posición – y el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru-sama había ido volviendo paulatinamente distraído e impaciente desde el año anterior, cuando Hotomichi había sido contratado. Consultas discretas entre sus compañeros sirvientes revelaron que el lord no había sido realmente el mismo desde que regresó a casa hace un año y medio, oliendo a la naturaleza y el norte, de su viaje. Era difícil, por supuesto, entender exactamente cómo su amo había cambiado desde que por naturaleza ya era un hombre reservado, pero definitivamente era más propenso a mirar fijamente al espacio – si eso era posible – y era más rápido en lanzar un insulto a cualquiera que lo molestase e incluso a algunos que no habían hecho nada ofensivo en absoluto. Hacía la vida en el castillo incluso más impredecible de lo usual, y algunos de los viejos sirvientes quienes aún recordaban el reino de su padre se estaban preocupando de que el hijo estuviese capturado por el espíritu viajero de su padre y todos sabemos dónde lo llevo _aquello_, ¿no es así?

Pero quizás Sesshoumaru-sama solo necesitaba un buen ejercicio. Era difícil para él encontrar compañeros que valieran la pena para enfrentamientos simples y matar cosas probablemente había perdido su encanto hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo, ¿cuál era la función de derrotar a un enemigo si no vivía después para saber que había sido derrotado? Y en ello yacía la dificultad – encontrar a alguien para Sesshoumaru contra quien luchara el cual no hiciera algo tan ordinario como morir. La tarea lo había llevado a distraerse.

Hotomichi viajó por toda la provincia por dos días, buscando un youkai lo suficientemente fuerte para por lo menos dar una buena pelea, cuando había recordado escuchar de alguien que había escuchado del primo del mejor amigo de la madre de alguien que servía de lacayo para algún agostado youkai al norte, que dicho youkai en verdad, existía. Un youkai oso bastante joven llamado Keiichi, descendiente de buena sangre – y supuestamente un guerrero brillante – había hecho renombre recientemente expandiendo su territorio. Varias quejas acerca de ello incluso habían llegado al escritorio de Sesshoumaru-sama, pero su amo estaba demasiado preocupado con lo que sea que pensaba todo el día para siquiera molestarse en hojear por los papeles que había recibido ocho meses antes, mucho menos algo más reciente. Sesshoumaru-sama parecía operar en la suposición que cualquier cosa que no se podía explicar en veinticinco palabras o menos no era lo suficientemente urgente para garantizar su atención, una práctica que le dolía al alma meticulosa y ordenada de Hotomichi. Aún más desalentador era que este método parecía funcionar. Las cosas urgentes solían ser comunicadas rápida y precisamente, como ¡_Las entradas están siendo atacadas! _O _¡Fuego! _O _¡por dios, está desnuda! _Mientras que cosas tediosas siempre parecían tomar cincuenta páginas, como disputas por tierras.

Sin embargo, habiendo hallado a Keiichi-sama, Hotomichi estaba teniendo cuadragésimo-segundos pensamientos. El joven hombre había saltado a la oportunidad de pelear contra el daiyoukai en todo el Japón, pero su actitud era algo preocupante.

"¡Ja! ¿Sesshoumaru? ¡Débil! ¡Muy viejo! ¡Patearé su trasero todo el camino hasta Okinawa!" Había sido su discurso de aceptación.

"Usted – er – no ha conocido nunca a Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿no es así?" Hotomichi atrevido.

"¡Claro que no!" Keiichi-sama había espetado. "Pero he oído... historias."

Hotomichi tragó saliva fuertemente. "Quizás sería prudente que no mencionara esas historias," él se arriesgó.

"Claro, como sea. ¿Cuándo lucharé contra él?"

Ahora, arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, guiando al arrogante joven de vuelta a la casa, Hotomichi solo rezaba para que el joven hombre no hiciera algo para ser asesinado antes que tuviese la oportunidad de presumir su habilidad ciertamente impresionante.

Su amo estaba sentado con la espalda hacia ellos, en el jardín bajo el árbol de mimosa por el que había desarrollado un cierto cariño. Hotomichi le hizo un gesto a Keiichi-sama para que se mantuviese dónde estaba antes de toser alto para no sobresaltar a Sesshoumaru y provocar una decapitación accidental.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño internamente. Solo, ¿qué tan débil pensaba su secretario que él era de todas maneras? Había percibido al moderadamente poderoso youkai llegar a la entrada un cuarto de hora antes y él había esperado pacientemente para partirlo. No porque la presencia del youkai lo hubiese sacado de contemplaciones difusas y distractoras de lo que una cierta miko pudiera decir acerca de su aparente fetiche con los jardines – eso sería tonto – pero porque él estaba nuevamente molesto consigo mismo por permitirle a ella pavonearse por su mente y patear todo por fuera de la puerta. El acercamiento del youkai había llamado su atención a esta tendencia perturbadora, y esto solamente no debía ser.

Sesshoumaru necesitaba desahogarse.

"Sé que estás ahí," le informó a su secretario, quien lanzó un gimoteo. "Expón tu asunto."

"¡Er!" dijo su secretario y Sesshoumaru ni siquiera tenía que escuchar el rebote de su voz para saber que el hombre estaba haciendo reverencias profusamente. "¡El oponente que ha pedido ha llegado!"

¿Había pedido un oponente? Ah sí... para aliviar la tensión...

Sesshoumaru lanzó una mirada por su hombro, un ojo dorado examinando minuciosamente al joven youkai parado ahí, viéndose ligeramente sobrecogido y desafiante al mismo tiempo. Hotomichi ofreció plegarias a cualquiera de los dioses que estaban escuchando porque su amo encontrase este sacrificio aceptable.

Hotomichi observó como el lord y el presumido se observaron fijamente por un largo momento. Entonces Sesshoumaru se volteó y de forma lenta se desdobló a si mismo de donde estaba sentado antes de correr una distraída mano por su cabello, alisándolo.

Entonces él caminó alejándose.

A Hotomichi le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Sesshoumaru se estaba dirigiendo hacia el dojo al otro lado del pequeño riachuelo. Apresuradamente se volteó e hizo una reverencia a Keiichi-sama, haciendo un ademán para que el joven youkai lo siguiera y sintió un poco de su ansiedad calmarse mientras los tres se movían hacia el edificio raramente usado.

Hotomichi se apresuró hacia adelante y abrió las puertas, permitiendo que su amo y el nuevo oponente de su amo pasaran.

Sesshoumaru se quitó los zapatos antes de caminar a paso suave por el piso hasta la pared, donde una impresionante variedad de espadas se exhibía, brillando débilmente en la luz indirecta. Hotomichi observó mientras, con cuidado deliberado, Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros quitándose su haori y lo dobló introduciéndolo bajo su obi, antes de estirar sus brazos desnudos hacia la pared y seleccionar un arma.

Keiichi caminó hacia adelante, presuntamente para escoger su propia espada, pero Sesshoumaru se volteó y lanzó una mirada con furia. Hotomichi estaba complacido al ver al joven detenerse, confundido y un poco desconcertado.

Sesshoumaru le arrojó la espada.

Keiichi apenas la agarró. La sopesó en sus manos antes de mirar a Sesshoumaru quien tomó unos cuantos pasos por el suelo, sin arma y con comodidad casual e imponente antes de que se detuviera y fijara al hombre más joven con otra mirada amenazadora.

"Pelea conmigo," dijo.

Hotomichi sonrió abiertamente y deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla.

...o...

"_Solo dime cómo llegar a la Casa de la Luna, y no saldrás lastimado."_

La lagartija youkai frente a ella temblaba. Kagome estaba consciente de que se veía menos que presentable, pero ésta no tenía que _mirar fijo._

"¿Qué estás mirando?" ella exigió de modo estridente. Ella podía ver la punta de su flecha vacilar solo un poquito de la tensión de su fatiga, pero brillaba incandescente con sus poderes puros. Ambos sabían que el flechazo no tenía que ser uno perfecto para inmolarlo donde se encontraba de pie.

La lagartija se estremeció con el tono de su voz. "¡N – nada!" él gritó, su esforzándose por sugerir que, a pesar de que hacía cosas de lagartija, que él no era una lagartija-youkai _mala_, que no lastimaría a nadie a menos que lo mereciera, que era un miembro productivo de la sociedad de lagartijas, que siempre donaba a la caridad de las lagartijas, que tenía una esposa lagartija y unos hijos lagartijas, y que su seguro de vida de lagartija había caducado, ¿no pensaría ella en los niños por favor?

Kagome no estaba de humor.

"_Dime donde está," _ella lanzó.

Habían pasado cinco días terribles. Muy, muy malos cinco días. No solo que había atravesado el país en ese tiempo, no solo que había sido forzada a _robar _un arco y flechas, no solo había sido obligada a ahuyentar no solo uno, sino _dos _atacantes, no solo que sus pies estaban hinchados y lastimados y que había sangre en su haori y su cabello era un desastre y estaba sucia y enojada y necesitaba un lugar donde estar segura, pero también podía sentir los ojos de la oscuridad siguiéndola.

La estaba observando de alguna manera.

Su poder se había ido desvaneciendo constantemente mientras el tiempo y distancia entre ellos se incrementaba y ahora casi se había ido, pero la sensación la había espoleado a continuar por el miedo de lo que eso pudiese hacer si ella se detenía.

Había descansado un poco, en mayor parte en la parte trasera de vagones que iban al este durante el día – había mucho más tráfico de lo que solía haber y ella se sentía vieja pensando eso – y tropezando por la noche. Probablemente había viajado más de doscientas millas. Era un ritmo demencial y ella estaba lista para colapsar, pero aún no podía, no cuando estaba tan cerca de la seguridad, no cuando estaba tan cerca de un lugar donde pudiese descansar antes de continuar.

Soñaba con cabellos plateados cuando dormía.

Él probablemente se reiría si supiera por lo que ella había pasado – ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para viajar sola de nuevo cuando era tan indubitablemente incapaz de manejar tales cosas? Él diría y ella diría porque no tengo un suministro interminable de daiyoukai para molestarme – pero en este momento solo quería verlo. Estaba tan, tan sola en este tiempo, tan alienada del que vino y del que había conocido cuando era una adolescente y solo _verlo _ayudaría, incluso él se daba la vuelta y solo la echaba de vuelta afuera de nuevo.

Kagome empezaba a cuestionar su cordura, solo un poquito.

_¿Realmente soy del Tokio moderno o solo soy una lunática delirante? _Pensó, una y otra vez y no había nadie que le dijera lo contrario. Probablemente era – _probablemente –_ solo la fatiga hablando, pero solo – solo ver un rostro familiar la convencería de solo estaba casi muerta y no chiflada. No se había dado cuenta lo importante que era tener a alguien que supiera de dónde venía con ella; Inuyasha siempre había llenado ese rol cuando era más joven, Sinayo la recordaba y Sesshoumaru había estado con ella la última vez que había estado aquí e incluso los primeros cinco días sin él, ella había estado pensando solo en Miroku y Sango y Shippou.

Incluso ahora, se preguntaba si alguna vez vería a Shippou de nuevo, pero, extrañamente, necesitaba más ver a Sesshoumaru.

¡Y los peligros del camino! Ella había sido acorralada dos veces por pretendientes sobre-apasionados que no les importaba el atuendo que llevaba y solo estaban buscando pasar un buen rato con una chica linda y desprotegida. El primero había sido un hombre de aldea que la había atraído con un alegre, _¡comparte mi cena conmigo, miko-sama! _Por supuesto, solo _después _pidió un poco de pago ya que su madre nunca le había enseñado el significado de la palabra 'compartir'. Asustada a ciegas, le había intentado lanzar un golpe en la cara, pero su puntería estaba completamente equivocada y cuando sintió su puño silbar por la barbilla de él, ella desesperó.

Afortunadamente, había apuntado perfectamente a su garganta. El cayó como un globo de plomo y ella había huido, estómago lleno y honor virginal intacto.

La segunda vez igualmente tuvo suerte. Un soldado que había perdido su ojo en combate y camino a casa había ingerido una cantidad un tanto excesiva de alcohol, la había acorralado contra una pared antes de poder arreglárselas para escapar en el oscuro camino pasando la aldea.

"Vamos, dulshura," él había articulado, fijando su muñeca derecha contra la pared sobre ella, aliento cálido y alcohólico bañando su cuello y ella casi dio una arcada, su completo ser sublevándose contra él. Él se estaba inclinando hacia ella y casi le dio un ataque de pánico –

- antes de recordar la wakazashi. No podía alcanzarla con su mano derecha, pero él se había olvidado de capturar su izquierda...

"Oye," ella murmuró, y él se había hecho hacia atrás con el sonido de su voz susurrante.

Luego ella lo golpeó en la cara con la vaina.

Su nariz sangrante fue cómo ella había adquirido un haori manchado de sangre e incluso se sentía ligeramente culpable acerca de ello cuando estaba a una distancia segura hasta que recordó cuan nauseabunda él la había hecho sentir y cuan horrorizada estuvo cuando él puso su mano en su cintura –

Había resuelto no pensar en ninguno de esos incidentes hasta que estuviese segura en una cama y se hubiese sumergido.

Ahora sus pies eran una masa de ampollas y sus piernas estaban tan hinchadas que estaban entumecidas, pero _casi _estaba ahí. Solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera donde rayos vivía el amo de las tierras y como siempre, cuando ella realmente quería encontrar un youkai todos se habían ido de viaje a Jakarta a visitar a sus abuelitas enfermas. Bastardos.

Entonces este youkai-lagartija – no un gran demonio, pero no uno inferior tampoco – se le ocurrió cruzarse por su camino. Demasiado cansada para controlarse ella sintió sus poderes encenderse en respuesta a su youki y percibiéndola, él había intentado huir.

Ella lo había perseguido.

Así era como ella se encontraba a sí misma, flecha ardiendo apuntando a su corazón, exigiéndole saber la ubicación de la Casa de la Luna. Las primeras palabras del youkai en respuesta habían sido, "¿Que quieres ir a _dónde_?"

Kagome fue casi tentada a dispararle solo por hacerla correr en pies descalzos y casi lo hizo por ese comentario.

"¡La Casa de la Luna!" ella ladró. "¡Dime dónde está!"

La lagartija no podía contenerse. "¿Qué clase de asunto tendría una miko con el señor del este?"

"Cállate," ella espetó. Su normalmente alegre disposición parecía haber desaparecido, pero estaba demasiado molesta para extrañarla.

"A menos que quiera luchar contra él, él no se asocia con humanos," la lagartija le dijo antes de añadir, de forma bastante suicida, "Ya no, de todos modos."

Ahí fue cuando ella le había gritado.

Él se veía algo intimidado, como si finalmente lo hubiese presionado por la gravedad de su deseo de llegar a la casa del lord, sin importar lo poco que él se pudiese asociar con los humanos.

"¡Direcciones!" ella gritó. "¡Antes de que pierda la paciencia!"

La lagartija hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Dos leguas! ¡Directo por ese camino!" él chilló, apuntando al sureste. "Cerca del mar. La notarás."

¡Dos leguas! ¡Eso era seis millas! Kagome se desesperó. ¿Cómo iba a llegar allá si ya estaba tan cansada? Miró al rostro ligeramente asustado del youkai. "Lárgate de aquí," le dijo. "¡Y no me sigas!" gritó como un pensamiento secundario, pero él ya estaba huyendo.

Suspirando, Kagome dejó caer su arco a su costado, la flecha sujetada en dedos flojos. No podía ni invocar la energía para volverla a colocar en su aljaba mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el sureste y empezaba a caminar.

...o...

Finalmente era momento de admitir que la extrañaba profundamente.

Era un reconocimiento muy duro y Sesshoumaru sintió que le había costado demasiado, así que había cortado el pecho de Keiichi con sus garras – deleitándose con la sensación de piel separándose bajo su tacto – antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y lejos.

Por su parte, Keiichi apretó su pecho desnudo e intentó tragar esta nueva lección de humildad, pero encontró que sabía igual de mal que todas las otras porciones de tarta de humildad que Sesshoumaru-sama le había forzado a comer por los pasados tres días. Había sido lastimado no menos que unas treinta y cinco veces desde su primera pelea y aunque él siempre sanaba al caer la noche aún ardía como una locura. Su orgullo ardía como una locura también – él aún tenía que ponerle un dedo encima al lord youkai y Sesshoumaru aún tenía que sacar alguna de las espadas que había atado a su cadera. Keiichi deseó retractarse de todos los estúpidos pensamientos arrogantes que había tenido solo para que su ego se sintiese tan destrozado como su cuerpo.

"Ow," Keiichi dijo con resentimiento, alcanzando y limpiando la sangre de su piel antes de que goteara más abajo y le hiciese cosquillas a su estómago. La embarró en su hakama con enojo antes de mirar de vuelta a su anfitrión.

Y eso era lo otro. El lord parecía llenarse de placer con la comunicación no verbal, pero eso no significaba que él no lanzara los peores insultos a su compañero de pelea; la mirada que le lanzaba a Keiichi ahora obviamente decía algo muy despectivo acerca de la supuesta virilidad del oso.

"Hn," dijo Sesshoumaru, claramente tan poco impresionado con Keiichi que de hecho podía estar impresionado de cual poco impresionante era él. Keiichi apretó los dientes y observó como Sesshoumaru corría una mano por su perfecto cabello y suspiraba. "¿Te has recuperado?" preguntó insípidamente. "No tenemos todo el día."

"Sí, lo tenemos," dijo Keiichi. Él quería espetar, pero realmente no tenía el coraje. "Esto es lo único que hemos hecho por los últimos tres días. ¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera?"

Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja. "Solo en que tu habilidad me insulta," él replicó arrogantemente y si hubiese habido cualquier otro diciendo eso Keiichi hubiese luchado contra ellos, pero varias lecciones dolorosas le habían enseñado que atacar a Sesshoumaru nunca era algo sensato de hacer. También, lo que había dicho probablemente era cierto.

Por otro lado, humillación aparte, esto al menos era un buen entrenamiento para él, aunque probablemente no para el lord. Su oponente apenas había transpirado pero él estaba empapado como si hubiese sido lanzado a un lago. Quizás estaba formando carácter.

_Muy bien, Keiichi. Mira el lado positivo, _pensó con aire sombrío.

"Claro," él dijo entre dientes. "Como sea."

"Si estás listo?" Sesshoumaru le preguntó al chico, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Él sintió la necesidad de desgarrar más. El chico suspiró y se movió a una postura pasable y Sesshoumaru atacó. Esta vez solo apuntó a la espada en vez del hombre detrás de la misma, pero se aburrió con eso en diez segundos antes de decidir que una herida profunda no había sido suficiente.

_Me pregunto cómo se vería con una cortada en su rostro, _pensó Sesshoumaru, ociosamente malicioso. _Tal vez lo haría verse mayor de doce años._

Se lanzó.

Keiichi gritó y se cayó de espaldas justo en el momento en que las puertas del dojo se abrieron de golpe y su secretario tropezó dentro, inmediatamente agachándose en el suelo en la más halagadora de las reverencias que hasta ese momento Sesshoumaru había visto de él. Él aterrizó ligeramente en el piso del dojo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"¡Perdóneme, mi señor!" su secretario balbuceó. "¡Hay un disturbio en la entrada delantera y se requiere su presencia!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Él no había percibido ningún youki poderoso moverse hacia su dirección y pensándolo, él tampoco sentía uno ahora. "¿Quién está atacando?" él exigió.

Su secretario se sacudió e intentó meterse dentro del piso. "¡N – nadie, pero... se requiere su presencia!"

Suspirando, Sesshoumaru removió de un movimiento la sangre de sus garras y miró su manualidad. Había evitado los ojos, pero Keiichi estaba sangrando profusamente de una herida torcida desde su frente, sobre el puente de su nariz, hasta su barbilla. El chico ya estaba desmantelando resignadamente su tercer haori como en tantos días para amarrar la herida y evitar que más sangre cayera al piso. "¿Desearía asistencia, milord?" el oso preguntó sumisamente, aunque él ni siquiera intentaba esconder el agotado resentimiento de su voz. A Sesshoumaru le gustaba eso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder la pregunta del oso su secretario se movió. "Er – "

Hubo un silencio.

Él perdió su paciencia "¿Qué?" exigió.

Su secretario, percibiendo que había cometido un error táctico, intentó cubrirlo. "¡Er!" dijo de nuevo. "Um – ¡argh! ¡Ella lo requiere a usted específicamente!"

"¿Ella?" Sesshoumaru exigió. Pensó hacia atrás, tratando de pensar qué mujer se atrevería a molestarlo en su propia casa con sus insignificantes preguntas y proposiciones.

"Está amenazando a sus guardas," el secretario dijo significativamente.

Sintió su ceño derretirse en su rostro. "¿De verdad?" dijo. Su secretario asintió con la cabeza.

Probablemente solo había una mujer que él conocía que sería tan audaz e intentó ignorar el pequeño salto de esperanza que sintió muy bajo en su estómago.

Lanzó una mirada furiosa a su invitado. "Quédate aquí," ordenó. Sesshoumaru ignoró la mirada triste pero resignada del rostro del oso mientras él se desplazaba rápidamente delante de su secretario, haciéndole un ademán al nervioso sirviente para que lo siguiera y cruzara el jardín. Al borde de su audición, él podía detectar un disturbio y él entró en la casa, escuchando cuidadosamente.

No estaba preparado para la ola de alivio que lo bañó cuando escuchó su voz familiar y agradable y el hecho de que la había levantado a fin de reprender a un desafortunado bastardo que no era él solo hacia el sonido mucho más dulce. La fuerza de su reacción fue desconcertante, pero se halló a sí mismo casi demasiado ansioso para que le importase y a cualquier costo, la consternación era rápida a los talones de su alivio.

Una miko humana, en la puerta de entrada de un lord youkai. Los vecinos nunca lo dejarían de comentar.

Con solo el mayor control, Sesshoumaru mantuvo el ritmo de sus pasos en vez de apresurarlo.

Parecía tomar una eternidad, pero cuando finalmente caminó hacia el jardín frontal su extraño alivio le ganó a sus recelos y extrañamente, se sintió peligrosamente cerca de apenas esbozar una sonrisa. Era bastante difícil explicar a sus guardias el porqué de la presencia de una miko humana, pero él estaba razonablemente seguro que una solución se presentaría en su debido momento. Si no lo hacía, tendría que recortar su personal con extremo prejuicio y él realmente no quería hacerlo; era tan _difícil _encontrar buena ayuda. También tendría que ordenar a su invitado que se fuera con toda la debida pertinencia, pero se había estado aburriendo con el cachorro así que probablemente era lo mejor.

Y realmente, no parecía importar de todas maneras. La había extrañado y ahora estaba aquí frente a él.

Su espalda daba hacia él, su cabello estaba despeinado y claramente estaba exhausta pero estaba aquí. Muy definitivamente aquí y tan graciosa como siempre; se encontró a sí mismo bastante arrepentido de no haber estado ahí para atestiguar cómo ella se las había arreglado para pasar la entrada y entrar al jardín en primera instancia, pero él estaba seguro de que estaría entretenido con la historia varias veces antes del final del día. Por ahora el observaba, extrañamente contento cómo ella apuntaba su brillante flecha de izquierda a derecha, tratando de mantener a sus guardias a distancia y aunque su espalda estaba encorvada bajo el peso de su mochila y su fatiga, ella aún rebozaba con su justo enojo.

"No me _importa _cuales sean sus estúpidas órdenes," ella estaba diciendo, "¡Necesito ver a Sesshoumaru o Myouga y necesito verlos ahora!"

Los guardias no parecían saber qué hacer y durante su duda ella pareció perder la paciencia. Él deseaba poder ver su rostro.

"_¡Ahora!_" ella gritó. Todos veían sus manos temblar en el arco y algunos pocos de los guardias más cobardes se agacharon bajo la fuerza de su innegable poder y su aparente pérdida de control latente.

Entonces el capitán de los guardias lo notó de pie ahí y le lanzó una mirada suplicante en muda solicitud.

Rápidamente, Sesshoumaru consideró permitir a esta pequeña actuación continuar como debiese, pero ¿para qué molestarse? Ya que primero, él no podía dejarla desahogarse, no sea que dé la impresión equivocada y por otro lado, retrasar su reunión no la haría más agradable de lo que ya era. Sin mencionar que unos momentos más en el que podría perder uno o dos guardias no hacía mucha diferencia. Ansioso de una excusa para confraternizar con ella una vez más, exasperado ante los problemas que él veía florecer contra el horizonte, Sesshoumaru decidió compadecerse de sus desventurados guardias. Así que, demasiado aliviado de que ella estuviese aquí para hacer su vida interesante otra vez y demasiado frustrado con las complicaciones que esto causaría, Sesshoumaru dijo la única cosa que le vino a la mente.

"Kagome," dijo, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

En el silencio subsiguiente, él casi pudo escuchar la presión sanguínea de ella dispararse y en la privacidad de su cabeza, Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente.


End file.
